Duma i uprzedzenie
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Zakon uniemożliwia Harry'emu wyprawę w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Zamiast tego zostaje wysłany do Hogwartu na kurs aurorski i spotyka tam Draco Malfoya. AU dla siódmego tomu. Slash HPDM
1. Pierwszy krok

_"Duma" jest moim prawie pierwszym drarry i zarazem pierwszym wieloodcinkowcem. Mimo że od jej napisania minęło parę lat, wciąż darzę ją pewnym sentymentem, dlatego postanowiłam_, _że wreszcie powinna się tu znaleźć w całości. Betowała __**Kasia**_, _a w końcowych odcinkach również __**Aevenien**_, _którym z całego serca dziękuję za ich pracę. Przy okazji chciałabym też zaprosić do naszego małego drarrystycznego światka wszystkich, którzy jeszcze nie trafili na drarry. pl_. _Każda miłośniczka Harry'ego i Draco jest u nas mile widziana! A teraz już - miłego czytania._

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

**Pierwszy krok**

Harry siedział w pokoju i wpatrywał się w zegar z napięciem. Już tylko piętnaście minut dzieliło go od absolutnej wolności. Jeszcze piętnaście minut i duża wskazówka minie północ, a on stanie się pełnoletnim czarodziejem. I wreszcie będzie mógł zacząć działać. Cokolwiek miałoby to oznaczać. Co prawda miał miesiąc na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego w samotności. Długie trzydzieści dni rozpamiętywania, zwątpienia i usiłowania zrozumienia. Nie poszło mu najlepiej. W tej chwili jednak liczyło się to, że będzie mógł opuścić Privet Drive na zawsze.  
W ciszy pełnej napięcia trzask aportacji brzmiał niemal jak huk. A ponieważ nerwy Harry'ego były napięte do granic możliwości, zareagował natychmiast, wbijając intruzowi różdżkę w brzuch.  
— Cieszę się, że jesteś ostrożny, Harry — powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem Lupin.  
— Remus — stwierdził chłopak lakonicznie. — Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to ty?  
— Osłony jeszcze nie opadły.  
Harry zerknął szybko na zegar. Faktycznie. Do północy wciąż brakowało paru minut.  
— Nadal nie wiem — stwierdził jednak twardo.  
— Lunatyk uroczyście przysięga, że knuje coś niedobrego — odpowiedział mężczyzna, wyraźnie się uśmiechając.  
To raczej był Remus. Powoli odsunął różdżkę.  
— Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony.  
— Wiesz, że obecnie ciężko być _zbyt _ostrożnym — zauważył Lupin, rozglądając się po pokoju.  
— Wiem — mruknął niechętnie chłopak.  
— Widzę, że już się spakowałeś. Świetnie się składa. Powinniśmy deportować się przed wybiciem północy.  
Harry spojrzał skonsternowany na byłego nauczyciela. Jego plany nie miały z nim nic wspólnego. A raczej nawet jeśli miałby jakieś konkretne plany, to nie miałyby one nic wspólnego z Lupinem.  
— Jesteś zaskoczony — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał mężczyzna.  
— Trochę. Mieliście zjawić się rano — zauważył.  
— Na wyjaśnienia będzie czas później. Teraz lepiej wynieśmy się stąd jak najszybciej.  
— Dokąd? — zapytał machinalnie Harry.  
— Do Hogwartu.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi. Chociaż nie wykluczał, że wcześniej czy później będzie musiał tam wrócić, to na pewno jeszcze nie teraz. Dlatego przygotował się na ucieczkę z Privet Drive. Według ustaleń z Zakonem aurorzy mieli się po niego zjawić o świcie. Do tego czasu pole ochronne miało być przedłużone skomplikowanym zaklęciem. McGonagall uznała, że transportowanie Harry'ego zaraz po północy to zbyt oczywiste posunięcie i tym samym zbyt ryzykowne. Śmierciożercy tylko na to czekali. Tak więc wyglądał plan awaryjny, a on zamierzał zrealizować swój własny. Indywidualny. Tymczasem było co najmniej pięć godzin wcześniej i zjawiał się Lupin, psując mu wszystkie szyki.  
— Harry, zaufaj mi. To ostatnie życzenie Dumbledore'a.  
Harry'emu, na wspomnienie nieżyjącego dyrektora, krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Skąd mogli wiedzieć? O ostatnich słowach i _błaganiach_ Dumbledore'a to on, nie kto inny, wiedział najwięcej. Poczuł jak zaciska dłonie w pięści. Wiedział więcej niż mógłby sobie życzyć. A jednak to jedno, cicho wypowiedziane zdanie, podziałało na niego jak jakiś dziwaczny imperius. Czuł, że musi zrobić to, czego oczekuje Remus. W sumie może to nawet i lepiej, że ktoś zdecydował za niego o początku? Wciąż nie miał tego wszystkiego poukładanego.

— Teraz możemy porozmawiać — odezwał się Lupin, kiedy aportowali się w pobliżu Hogwartu. Właściwie dość odległym „pobliżu", gdyż zamek majaczył niewyraźnie w oddali. — Mamy przed sobą niezły kawałek marszu. _Muffliato!_  
Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk wypowiadanego zaklęcia, ale nie skomentował tego. Odetchnął natomiast z ulgą, że na razie udało im się zmylić śmierciożerców.  
— Dlaczego zmieniliście plany? — zapytał po chwili.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie.  
— Dla bezpieczeństwa.  
— No tak, w końcu mogłem wygadać Voldemortowi… — zauważył kwaśno Harry. Znów zaczynało się to samo. On miał o niczym nie wiedzieć. Główna strategia dotycząca jego osoby.  
— Nie mogliśmy tego wykluczyć.  
— Bardzo śmieszne. — Wcale nie miał nastroju do żartów.  
— A jak dobrze opanowałeś oklumencję, Harry?  
— Nie pomyślałem o tym — mruknął.  
Faktycznie istniało pewne ryzyko. Chociaż na ogół wolał myśleć, że Voldemort porzucił próby wdzierania mu się do umysłu.  
— Czuję się, jakbym rozmawiał sam ze sobą — odezwał się Lupin po chwili milczenia.  
— Mogę ściągnąć…  
— Peleryna to minimum bezpieczeństwa — przerwał mu Remus.  
— Czyli nie było żadnego zaklęcia? Pola ochronnego już nie ma?  
— Zgadza się.  
— A czy coś im grozi? To znaczy Dursleyom?  
— To, co wszystkim mugolom, Harry. Wiesz przecież, że to między innymi wojna przeciwko nim. Ale nie sądzę, by byli narażeni bardziej od innych, jeśli o to pytasz.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, ale słowa Lupina przyniosły mu ulgę. Jakiekolwiek były jego uczucia do Dursleyów, nie chciał mieć na sumieniu kolejnych ludzi. To, do czego już się przyczynił, ciążyło mu wystarczająco.  
— Czyli, podsumowując, cała akcja z aurorami była wersją dla śmierciożerców?  
— W skrócie tak.  
Lupin znów uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— A nie w skrócie? — zapytał Harry.  
— Powiedzmy, że podejrzewałem, że możesz wykazać odrobinę niechęci do współpracy.  
— Nie rozumiem — mruknął niewyraźnie.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
— Daj spokój, Harry. Nie na darmo byłem przyjacielem Jamesa. Wiem, że nie spakowałeś się tak wcześnie, bo nie mogłeś doczekać się świtu.  
Harry zrobił głupią minę i po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że jest pod peleryną. Przynajmniej Remus nie mógł zobaczyć jego zmieszania. Świetnie! Jemu nic nikt nie mówi, a teraz na dodatek okazuje się, że jego plany można przejrzeć w pięć sekund na wylot. No, może nie w pięć sekund, w końcu Lupin wspomniał coś o Jamesie… Na myśl o ojcu poczuł to typowe ukłucie, które zawsze pojawiało się, gdy ktoś wymawiał jego imię.  
— Hej, Harry, jesteś tam jeszcze?  
— Zamyśliłem się.  
— Wiesz, że to byłoby bez sensu. Nie poradziłbyś sobie sam.  
— _Ostatecznie _chyba będę musiał, prawda? — zauważył sucho.  
— Ostatecznie? A kto tak powiedział? Żadna z części przepowiedni nie mówi, że nie mogą ci pomóc twoi przyjaciele i sprzymierzeńcy. To nie jest tylko twoje zadanie. I musimy działać razem, by wygrać… — Lupin zamilkł na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, po czym dodał: — Dlatego musimy szkolić nowych czarodziejów... Zakon zorganizował specjalny kurs dla młodych aurorów i grupy wybranych ludzi, którzy będą z nami w jakiś sposób współpracować lub są szczególnie narażeni.  
— Rozumiem, że znów znajduję się wśród _wybranych _— zauważył Harry, jednak bez niechęci w głosie.  
W pierwszym odruchu miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale zaraz potem przyszło mu do głowy, że to nawet całkiem znośny i logiczny początek. Bo cóż on właściwe umiał? Jak zamierzał stawić czoła Voldemortowi? Rzucając po raz kolejny _Expelliarmus_? Ostatni rok spędził na zgłębianiu wspomnień dyrektora. A przecież zanim to nastąpiło, razem z Ronem i Hermioną byli przekonani, że Dumbledore chce podszkolić jego umiejętności. Może rzeczywiście zaplanował dla niego taki kurs?  
— Owszem. — Nauczyciel jakby przytaknął jego myślom. — Wydaje mi się, że jak nikt inny możesz potrzebować wszelakich umiejętności.  
Zamilkli, przyśpieszając kroku. Najwyraźniej każdy z nich zagłębił się we własnych, niewesołych rozważaniach.

W holu przywitała ich wyglądająca jak własny cień McGonagall.  
— Witaj, Remusie. Dobry wieczór, panie Potter. Dobrze, że wreszcie jesteście.  
— Gdzie Harry powinien się udać? — zapytał w odpowiedzi Lupin.  
— Myślę, że dormitorium Gryffindoru będzie najbardziej odpowiednie. Znajdzie tam paru swoich kolegów. Ale pewnie już śpią. W końcu dochodzi druga — zauważyła nauczycielka z lekkim wyrzutem.  
— Rzeczywiście późno. Hogwart ma teraz bardzo szerokie pole antyaportacyjne — usprawiedliwił się Lupin.  
— Musieliśmy je powiększyć — przyznała.  
— Wiem. Bezpieczeństwo.  
_Bezpieczeństwo!_, pomyślał z ironią Harry. Ciekawe gdzie owo bezpieczeństwo było w tamtą noc na wieży... Nie, Hogwart nie mógł już im tego zapewnić.

Rano, kiedy się obudził, dormitorium było puste. Widocznie jego towarzysze, kimkolwiek byli, uznali, że przyda mu się trochę snu. I nie mylili się, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy nie sypiał zbyt dobrze. Instynktownie skierował się do Wielkiej Sali. Zamiast czterech stołów stał jeden, przy którym siedzieli wszyscy. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dojrzał rude czupryny bliźniaków. Nie będzie przynajmniej całkiem sam. Chciał do nich podejść, ale po drodze spostrzegł coś, co spowodowało, że stanął jak wryty. Coś w kolorze platynowego blondu. Harry poczuł jak krew zaczyna krążyć mu szybciej i niebezpiecznie pulsuje w skroniach. Niedowierzanie i wściekłość zatańczyły mu czerwonymi plamami przed oczami. A może to była nienawiść?  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń, nie zwrócił uwagi na dwa przewrócone krzesła, potrąconą dziewczynę, zdziwione spojrzenia obecnych. Z dziką furią dopadł celu i zacisnął pięści na jego szacie.  
— Jak śmiesz? Co ty, do diabła, tutaj robisz? MORDERCO! — Harry nie panował nad sobą, szarpiąc chłopakiem. Nie zauważył rzuconego pośpiesznie _Expelliarmus_ ani utraty różdżki. Pchnął przeciwnika na posadzkę i wymierzył mu pierwszy cios w twarz. Wtedy McGonagall i Shacklebolt odciągnęli go do tyłu.  
— Nie jestem mordercą. _Jeszcze_ nie. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Potter — odpowiedział bardzo spokojnie i z pogardą Draco Malfoy, podnosząc się z podłogi i wygładzając szaty.  
Harry splunął w jego stronę.  
— Panie Potter! — zawołała ostrzegawczo McGonagall.  
— Co on tutaj robi? — Harry wrzasnął dziko w odpowiedzi.  
— Myślę, że pójdziemy teraz do mojego gabinetu — odpowiedziała nauczycielka chłodno i poczuł, jak rzucone szybko _Silencio_ uniemożliwia mu wykrzyczenie całego żalu i nienawiści. Szarpnął się jeszcze, ale silne ręce Shacklebolta trzymały go mocno i zaprowadziły prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. A kiedy już zamknęły się za nim drzwi i został z McGonagall sam w tak boleśnie znajomym miejscu, poczuł jak zalewa go fala wspomnień. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że upadnie zamroczony siłą uderzenia. Jak miał stawić czoła wszystkim tym demonom? Tutaj i teraz?  
— Usiądź, Harry — powiedziała nauczycielka spokojnym głosem i to na chwilę podziałało.  
Posłuchał.  
Ale zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, co właśnie miało miejsce w Wielkiej Sali i gniew uderzył mu czerwienią na policzki.  
— Jak mogła pani pozwolić przekroczyć temu śmierciożercy progi Hogwartu? — Chciał, aby jego głos pozostał opanowany, w rzeczywistości jednak niemal wykrzyczał pytanie.  
— Czy ci się to podoba, Harry, czy nie — odezwała się dopiero po chwili, jakby dając mu czas na ochłonięcie i kładąc nacisk na jego imię — Draco Malfoy będzie uczestniczył w szkoleniu aurorskim. Taka jest moja oficjalna i niepodważalna decyzja, ponieważ tego właśnie życzył sobie profesor Dumbledore.  
— AKURAT! — wrzasnął tym razem już całkowicie zamierzenie.  
— Nie będę ci niczego tłumaczyć. Musisz zaakceptować…  
— NIE! — ryknął Harry, uderzając pięścią w stół i przestając zupełnie się kontrolować. — Niczego nie muszę akceptować. Robiłem to przez sześć lat i zaprowadziło mnie to na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Niczego więcej nie będę akceptował, nie będę wierzył pustym zapewnieniom! I co pani może wiedzieć o ostatnich życzeniach Dumbledore'a? Co pani może wiedzieć o Malfoyu? To ja tam byłem, to ja wszystkiego musiałem wysłuchać, to JA MUSIAŁEM PATRZEĆ, JAK ON UMIERA!  
Wykrzyczał to wszystko i przez chwilę czuł, że jest mu lepiej. Zaraz potem beznadziejna cisza zmiażdżyła go swoim ciężarem. McGonagall w milczeniu wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt ponad nim. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Najchętniej uciekłby stąd jak najdalej.  
— Dlaczego nie można niczego się dowiedzieć? — zapytał wzburzony, patrząc intensywnie na najnowszy obraz w gabinecie.  
— Doskonale wiesz, że będzie to możliwie dopiero za miesiąc. Po upływie czasu koniecznego do obudzenia się postaci na portrecie.  
Wiedział. Przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu wszystko zostało szczegółowo wyjaśnione. Ale wcale mu to w tej chwili nie pomagało. Wolałby bezpośrednio od Dumbledore'a usłyszeć, że Malfoy ma zostać. Bez tego zmuszony był przestać ufać McGonagall, ponieważ miał zbyt mało dobrej woli, by uwierzyć w niewinność Ślizgona w świetle koszmarnych wydarzeń, których był świadkiem. I zbyt wiele podejrzeń, czających się w zakamarkach umysłu.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nadal zamierza pan odbyć szkolenie, panie Potter? — zapytała oficjalnym głosem nowa dyrektorka Hogwartu.  
Harry wciąż z trudnością tak o niej myślał.  
Skinął głową. Musiał odbyć szkolenie. Nic innego mu nie pozostawało. I będzie miał na Malfoya oko. Drugi raz nie popełni tego samego błędu. Najchętniej oczywiście by go zabił, ale poczeka z tym jeszcze ten miesiąc. To już i tak nic nie zmieni.  
— Mogę odejść? — zapytał słabo.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała McGonagall.  
Już otwierał drzwi, kiedy zatrzymało go jej pytanie.  
— Mogę liczyć na to, że wykażesz się chociaż elementarnym rozsądkiem, Harry?  
To była wyraźna prośba dawnej opiekunki Gryffindoru. Coś w głosie nauczycielki sugerowało jej zmęczenie i napięcie.  
— Postaram się, pani profesor — odpowiedział bez przekonania.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie tego miesiąca.

Kiedy wyszedł z gabinetu, od razu natknął się na Freda i George'a.  
— Cześć, Harry! — przywitali go jednogłośnie.  
— To jest obrzydliwe! — zawołał Fred.  
— I wstrętne! — uzupełnił George.  
— Od rana się zastanawialiśmy, czy jakoś to wyjaśni.  
— Tak. Zdrajca pojawił się dopiero dziś.  
— Jak ona mogła?  
— Co ci powiedziała?  
— Mam nadzieję, że przywaliłeś temu śmierciożercy dość mocno?  
Harry uśmiechnął się do nich niewyraźnie. Też miał taką nadzieję.  
— Lepiej stąd chodźmy — zaproponował. Głupio było rozmawiać na ten temat pod gabinetem McGonagall.  
— Fakt, pewnie już się zaczęło — oświadczył George.  
— Zaczęło?  
Czyli nie zdąży nic zjeść. I dobrze. Wcale nie był głodny.  
— Zrobiliśmy ci kanapkę — pochwalił się George, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
— Kanapkę? — zapytał nieco zdziwiony Harry. Gdyby taką inicjatywą wykazała się Hermiona, to jeszcze by zrozumiał, ale bliźniacy?  
— Nie pozwolimy umrzeć ci z głodu — objaśnił wesoło Fred.  
— Aha. Zamierzacie wypróbować na mnie jakiś nowy produkt — domyślił się, z rosnącą podejrzliwością przyglądając się wręczonej mu bułce. — Co tym razem?  
— No wiesz? Obrażasz nas! Nigdy nie testujemy naszych wyrobów na przyjaciołach!  
Kiedy Harry zrobił sceptyczną minę, George dodał:  
— No przynajmniej nie bez ich zgody!  
Wyszczerzył się do nich w uśmiechu. Dobrze pamiętał niektóre eksperymenty.  
— Poza tym wiesz... Nasza mała siostrzyczka kazała nam się zatroszczyć o jej wybrańca. — Fred mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Harry poczuł, jak nerwy opadają i że być może nawet ten dzień nie będzie taki zły. Tak myślał, dopóki jego naiwnej nadziei na spokój nie zburzył chłodny, znienawidzony głos.  
— Och, a dlaczegóż to wasza najdroższa siostrunia zagarnia prawa należące do wszystkich, co Weasley?  
— O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Fred.  
— _Wybraniec_ nie należy tylko do waszej małej dziewczynki. Należy do każdego — powiedział Malfoy, posyłając Harry'emu obleśne spojrzenie.  
Harry już miał na niego się rzucić i był pewny, że tym razem drań pożałuje, że się urodził. W końcu trzy do jednego stwarzało niezłe możliwości. I jak zwykle miał pecha. Dosłownie spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi Lupin.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał nieco zaniepokojony. — Czekamy już tylko na was, chłopcy.  
Malfoy posłał im spojrzenie pełne triumfu i ruszył pierwszy. Harry i bliźniacy, robiąc ponure miny, podążyli za nim.  
— Jeszcze pożałuje — mruknął Harry do siebie, zaciskając pięści.

Tak go wytrącił z równowagi fakt obecności Malfoya, że w ogóle nie był w stanie słuchać, o czym mówi McGonagall i jakiś facet, którego widział po raz pierwszy. Potrafił myśleć tylko o chłopaku. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ten zdrajca naprawdę tu był. _Naprawdę_. I patrzył teraz na nich z satysfakcją i kpiną.  
Ponure myśli przerwało mu dopiero jakieś poruszenie. Wyglądało na to, że zajęcia się zaczynają.  
— Ciekawe, co to są te „Siatki", o których mamy się uczyć — zagaiła stojąca obok niego dziewczyna.  
Już miał odpowiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, ale jakiś ironiczny głos odezwał się za jego plecami.  
— Nigdy nie słyszałaś o polach ochronnych?  
— Chodzi ci o zaklęcia bezpieczeństwa? — Ożywiła się, wyraźnie nie zauważając ironii.  
— Brawo. Może nie wszyscy są tutaj takimi idiotami i ignorantami jak niektórzy. — Malfoy posłał Harry'emu pełne pogardy spojrzenie.  
— Malfoy — syknął. — Ty obrzydliwy dupku!  
— Elokwentny jak zawsze — stwierdził z irytującym półuśmieszkiem blondyn.  
Pewność siebie i spokój Ślizgona były gorsze niż obelgi. Harry nie wytrzymał i szarpnął nim, zaciskając pięści na jego koszulce.  
— Myślisz, że co? Zdrajco! — rzucił z pasją.  
Malfoy odepchnął go od siebie.  
— Zabierz ode mnie swoje śmierdzące łapska, Potter.  
— Ee... chłopcy... może się uspokoicie? — usiłowała wtrącić dziewczyna, ale obaj nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.  
Wściekłość wibrowała w powietrzu.  
— Zapłacisz za wszystko! — zagroził Harry, czując, że jest mu cholernie gorąco, a oburzenie pali mu wszystko wewnątrz.  
— Jestem śmiertelnie przerażony, Potter — wycedził Malfoy.  
— Myślisz, że on cię obroni? Jesteś dla niego nikim. Znacznie bardziej niż reszta jego sługusów. — Harry teraz już krzyczał, a ludzie zaczęli się obracać w ich stronę.  
— Co ty możesz wiedzieć? — roześmiał się Ślizgon krótko. Strasznie.  
— Jesteś nikim! — wrzasnął ponownie Harry, w ogóle nie słysząc chłopaka. Wyglądał, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans. Nienawiść utrudniała mu oddychanie i tańczyła czerwonymi plamami przed oczami. — A jeśli myślisz, że wszystkich udało ci się oszukać, to się mylisz. Cokolwiek masz tu do zrobienia, nie uda ci się. I zostanie z ciebie tylko gnijące ścierwo. O ile będziesz miał tyle szczęścia, bo...  
Wrzeszczałby pewnie dalej, ale poczuł na twarzy silne uderzenie i smak krwi w ustach. Był tak odurzony wściekłością, że użycie różdżki nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy. Ciosy nieomal sprawiały mu przyjemność. Chciał czuć ból chłopaka pod swoimi pięściami, a ten, z dzikim spojrzeniem, zdawał się pragnąć tego samego.  
— Szkolenie nie jest obowiązkowe. Zapewniam, że nikt siłą nie będzie panów tu zatrzymywać. — Słysząc ostry, nieprzyjemny głos mężczyzny, który witał ich na kursie razem z McGonagall, oderwali się od siebie cali potargani i podrapani.  
Harry, dysząc ciężko, podniósł się na nogi. Malfoy zrobił to samo. McGonagall patrzyła na nich w milczeniu z naganą w oczach.  
— Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy? — Pytanie zostało zadane chłodnym, obojętnym tonem. — Mamy wojnę. Nie jest to czas na dziecinne bójki o kolor szat czy dziewczyny. A jeśli tego nie rozumiecie, pozwólcie, że poproszę was o niemarnowanie czasu tych, którzy chcą zrobić coś, co może okazać się ważne.  
Harry chciał zaprotestować, że nie jest na tyle głupi. Że nie chodzi o jakieś pieprzone uprzedzenia! Mógłby podać rękę na zgodę Malfoyowi z dawnych lat... Ale, na Merlina, nie temu śmierciożercy z Wieży Astronomicznej! I czy oni nie rozumieją, że właśnie pozwalają żmii zadać kolejny cios?  
Wzrok dyrektorki powstrzymał go od wypowiedzenia bodaj słowa.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zajęcia przebiegną bez żadnych incydentów — odezwała się. — A po nich chcę was obu widzieć u siebie w gabinecie. Czy to jasne?  
Skinęli głowami niechętnie. Harry wciąż czuł bijące szybciej serce i duszący gniew. Malfoy spoglądał wściekłym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie.

Zajęcia okazały się bardzo ciekawe, choć ani raz nie stworzył najprostszego prawidłowego pola ochronnego. Nie mówiąc już o skomplikowanych Siatkach, które wymagały co najmniej trzech czarodziejów. Dowiedział się jednak wielu interesujących rzeczy i żałował, że nie ma tu Hermiony. Na pewno byłaby wniebowzięta. Bliźniacy natomiast nieustannie gratulowali mu kilku porządnych ciosów wykonanych na Malfoyu. Pod gabinet dyrektorki szedł więc nieco uspokojony. Dopiero widok czekającego już tam blondyna sprawił, że zacisnął pięści ze złości.  
— Pewnie nie znasz hasła, Potter?  
— A ty co, stoisz tutaj dla przyjemności? — odciął się.  
Malfoy nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w progu stanęła McGonagall.  
— Wejdźcie. — Zrobiła zapraszający gest.  
Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, gabinet wypełniło ponure milczenie. W końcu nauczycielka odezwała się chłodnym głosem:  
— Jesteście dorosłymi czarodziejami. Czy nie moglibyście łaskawie zacząć się tak zachowywać? Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie…  
— To mało powiedziane! — prychnął Ślizgon.  
— Czy nikt nigdy panu nie wspomniał, panie Malfoy, że nie przerywa się nauczycielom? — upomniała go surowo dyrektorka, ale chłopak nawet nie spuścił wzroku. — Mamy wojnę, a wy jesteście teraz po jednej stronie.  
Harry zakrztusił się.  
— Czy coś, co powiedziałam przy okazji naszej poprzedniej rozmowy, było niezrozumiałe dla pana, panie Potter? — zapytała tonem, jaki niebezpiecznie przypominał mu ten z wypowiedzi Snape'a.  
— Nie, pani profesor. Wszystko było jasne.  
Postanowił w niczym nie ufać McGonagall.  
— Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy. To wszystko.  
Odwrócił się, by odejść i nie zdradzić się z tym, co naprawdę myśli. Malfoy poszedł w jego ślady, rzucając mu przy okazji mściwe spojrzenie.  
— Panie Malfoy, z panem chcę jeszcze porozmawiać — dyrektorka odezwała się, nim przekroczyli próg.  
Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, targany sprzecznymi odczuciami. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Stanowczo.

Na szczęście popołudnie było znacznie przyjemniejsze i pozwoliło w pewnej mierze zapomnieć o fatalnym początku dnia. Dostał listy i urodzinowe prezenty. Od Hermiony, która, jak podejrzewał, była zachwycona tym, że Harry uczy się czegoś nowego. Od Rona niepocieszonego, że nie będą się widzieć przez kolejny miesiąc. Od Ginny, która żartobliwie wygrażała, że nie da się tak łatwo spławić i tęskni oraz Hagrida, życzącego po prostu najlepszego.  
Poza tym okazało się, że większość uczestników szkolenia nie jest wcale taka stara, a Fred i George zorganizowali mu urodzinową imprezę w pokoju wspólnym. _Może jakoś wytrzymam ten miesiąc_, pomyślał, czując ciepło kremowego wymieszanego z ognistą, rozchodzące się po całym ciele i wyrzucił z myśli Malfoya.


	2. Dziwny pojedynek

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI **

**Dziwny pojedynek**

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło w spokoju. Harry skupił się na przyswajaniu nowych wiadomości i umiejętności, a Malfoy nie wchodził mu w drogę, o ile, choć było to dość absurdalne i śmiałe przypuszczenie, go nie unikał. Gryfonowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Dumbledore się „obudzi" i Harry będzie mógł zadać mu kilka zasadniczych pytań.  
Dzięki Fredowi i George'owi nie czuł się samotny, a wolne chwile spędzał wesoło na testowaniu nowych i niezmiernie użytecznych wynalazków bliźniaków. Ich towarzystwo było dobre, pozwalało nie myśleć. Chociaż oczywiście bardzo brakowało mu Rona i Hermiony. I Ginny.

Nic jednak nie może trwać wiecznie. Po tygodniu spokoju rozpoczęli kurs z Tarcz Specjalnych. Wyczarowane w odpowiedniej chwili potrafiły odbić wiele czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Były to najtrudniejsze dotychczas zajęcia, ponieważ w Siatkach, jak dotąd, nie wyszli poza poziom prostych, pojedynczych pól ochronnych. Natomiast stworzenie Tarczy wymagało nie tylko wypowiedzenia trudnej inkantacji, ale dodatkowo idealnego wprost zgrania czarujących, gdyż do ustawienie magicznej bariery konieczny był udział dwóch czarodziejów. I właśnie w miejscu _zgrania_ nastąpiło nieszczęście, ponieważ prowadzący ćwiczenia, pan Wardrobe, przydzielił Harry'ego do Malfoya. Blondyn zrobił kpiącą minę, ale nie zaprotestował. Harry miał wielką ochotę zgłosić sprzeciw, ale i tak wszyscy posiadali już parę. Fred mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i pokazał mu na migi, że ma przywalić Ślizgonowi. Uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi, ale miał złe przeczucia.  
Pierwsza część ćwiczenia polegała na trafianiu inkantacją do dwóch magicznych tarcz. Pokazywały one, poza oceną celności, siłę uderzenia. Tak wyrafinowane zaklęcie wymagało od rzucających go użycia porównywalnej siły. Gdy obie tarcze zapalały się na zielono, oznaczało to, że partnerom udało się zgrać.  
Przez pierwsze pół godziny nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, ale, oczywiście, ani raz też ich tarcze nie zapaliły się na pożądany kolor.  
— Może się skupisz, Potter, co? — warknął w końcu Malfoy.  
— Gdybyś nie rzucał tak, jakbyś chciał rozwalić tę tarczę, już dawno by się nam udało! — odciął się Harry.  
— Gówno by się udało, skoro ty za każdym razem spóźniasz.  
— Nieprawda! — zdenerwował się Harry.  
— Powalająca moc argumentów.  
— Poza tym jak mam to zrobić równo z tobą, skoro nawet nie raczysz na mnie spojrzeć?  
— Wybacz, Potter, ale nawet w takim miejscu jak szkoła dla szlam jest dużo ciekawszych obiektów do oglądania niż ty. Z wielkim żalem pozbawiam cię złudzeń.  
— Ja natomiast patrzę na ciebie z przyjemnością graniczącą z ekstazą! — warknął Harry.  
— Nie obwiniaj się z tego powodu. To naturalne. Trudno mi się oprzeć.  
Harry stłumił w sobie ochotę przywalenia blondynowi i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Musi się kontrolować. _Musi_.  
— Przynajmniej licz na głos do trzech — zaproponował niechętnie.  
— Doprawdy zadziwiasz mnie, Potter. Propozycja godna przyszłego Wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata. Już widzę tę porywającą i oszałamiającą wojenną strategię i chóralne rytmiczne okrzyki. Raz, dwa, trzy! Raz, dwa, trzy…  
— W jakiejkolwiek, realnej sytuacji zagrożenia _nigdy_ nie będę musiał współpracować z tobą, Malfoy!  
— Wiesz, zazdroszczę ci tej niezachwianej wiary. — Chłopak popatrzył na niego kpiąco.  
— Och, wybacz, ale nie wyobrażam sobie rzucania Tarczy wspólnie ze śmierciożercą.  
— Złoty Chłopiec i jego święte przekonanie, że nawet na wojnie będzie robił to, na co ma ochotę i tylko z tymi, których lubi…  
— Malfoy!  
— Widzę, że skończyliście — odezwał się Wardrobe. — Możemy zatem przejść do etapu drugiego.  
Harry mierzył Malfoya wściekłym spojrzeniem, a ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bawił się różdżką i gwizdał cicho pod nosem. Gryfon był pewny, że gdyby mógł uderzyć chłopaka kamieniem w szczękę, ulżyłoby mu znacznie. Ale nie mógł. _Pieprzona sytuacja_!  
— Stańcie naprzeciw siebie — tłumaczył tymczasem Wardrobe — i spróbujcie rzucać zaklęcia w stronę partnera. To najlepszy sposób wyczucia siły i skuteczności zaklęć. Jeśli będziecie mieć szczęście, między wami powinno wytworzyć się pole ochronne. Choć nie spodziewam się, że dzisiaj komukolwiek się uda.  
Odpowiedział mu pomruk niezadowolenia.  
— Oczywiście nie zniechęcajcie się. To kwestia wprawy. I jeszcze jedno, bardzo ważne: zachowajcie ostrożność i stosujcie minimum siły, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. To naprawdę bardzo subtelne zaklęcie... ale potrafi nieźle uszkodzić.  
— Słyszałeś, Malfoy? — syknął Harry.  
— Och, nigdy nie przyczyniłbym się dobrowolnie do narażenia na szwank ciała _Wybrańca_!  
— Wyobrażam sobie. Jedynie na czyjeś wyraźne zlecenie. Samodzielnie masz zbyt ubogą inwencję, czyż nie? Ale przecież i z mentalnym wsparciem twoich kolegów, śmierciożerców, też czasem nie możesz sobie poradzić...  
— Złoty Chłopiec porównuje się do Dumbledore'a — prychnął Malfoy.  
— Nie waż się wymawiać więcej jego imienia!  
— W życiu bym nie śmiał się tak spoufalać. Byłem z _Dumbledore'em_ jedynie po nazwisku.  
— Ostrzegam cię! — warknął Harry.  
Blondyn ziewnął ostentacyjnie.  
— Skończyłeś, Potter?  
— Upewnij się, że twoja _alabastrowa_ skóra jest ubezpieczona!  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie zdołałbyś nawet mnie drasnąć...  
— Masz słabą pamięć, Malfoy!  
— Prosssz, nie rozśmieszaj mnie próbą przekonania, że twoje beznadziejne zasady pozwoliłyby ci na świadome stosowanie zaklęć _Księcia_, ty żałosny Gryfonie.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć _mordercy_! — ryknął Harry.  
— Och, nie będę sprzeczał się o drobnostki.  
Harry'emu z wściekłości zabrakło tchu.  
— Nienawidzę cię!  
— Wiesz, w tym jednym masz moją wzajemność.  
Wyciągnęli przed siebie różdżki, wściekle mierząc się wzrokiem.  
— Sugeruję wam początkowo liczyć do trzech — powiedział Wardrobe do wszystkich, nie zauważając, co dzieje się między dwójką uczniów.  
— Nie dziwię się, że nasze społeczeństwo ma taki problem z tą wojną, skoro najlepsze, na co stać nasze wojskowe kadry, to pomysły na twoim poziomie, Potter.  
— Masz lepsze?  
— Oczywiście. Przede wszystkim liczy się kreatywność, intuicja... — Malfoy zniżył głos, a Harry zrozumiał, że szykuje się do ataku. — I refleks.  
Spodziewał się rzuconego zaklęcia i wypowiedział je niemal jednocześnie.  
— _Scuti Aboleo!_  
— _Scuti Aboleo!_  
Niemal. Bo znowu spóźnił minimalnie, a siła uderzenia Malfoya odrzuciła go do tyłu.  
— Refleks, Potter. Refleks. Masz problem ze zrozumieniem tego słowa?  
— Ty dupku! — wycedził Harry i rzucił bez zastanowienia — _Scuti Aboleo!_  
Tym razem był szybszy. Ślizgon w ogóle nie zdążył wypowiedzieć inkantacji. A Harry pożałował tego szybciej niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić w najgorszych koszmarach. Malfoya dosłownie ścięło z nóg. W pierwszej sekundzie satysfakcja zatłukła się zwycięskim rytmem serca, ale zaraz potem ścisnęło je przerażenie. W sumie powinien się cieszyć, przecież tego tak bardzo pragnął, ale teraz... jakoś nie mógł! Czy jemu się wydawało, czy Malfoy rzeczywiście nie oddycha? I ta krew... Co prawda nie w takim stopniu jak w zeszłym roku po klątwie Księcia, ale wszędzie jej pełno. Krew...  
Ktoś odsunął Harry'ego z drogi, kilka osób szeptało zaklęcia nad bladym ciałem Ślizgona, a Harry poczuł, że to wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Dlaczego nie odczuwa satysfakcji? Dlaczego ma wrażenie, że dzieje się coś bardzo złego? Przez cały miesiąc u Dursleyów wyobrażał sobie podobne sceny i upajał się tymi wizjami. A teraz się... boi? Przecież przesiąkające na czerwono szaty należą nie do kogo innego jak do Draco Malfoya, śmierciożercy, zdrajcy, współwinnego śmierci Dumbledore'a... Więc dlaczego?

Harry wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego jakby wbrew swojej woli. Po prostu _coś_ kazało mu tutaj przyjść, choć nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć chłopakowi. Malfoy leżał nieruchomo, idealnie równo przykryty kocem, wygładzonym do bezzmarszczkowej perfekcji. Na kocu dokładnie wzdłuż ciała, miał ułożone ręce. Skóra była nienaturalnie blada, ale oddech wydawał się regularny. Oczy miał jednak zamknięte. Harry podszedł bliżej. Chłopak nie wyglądał już tak źle jak wczoraj, zaraz po wypadku.  
— Wynoś się stąd, Potter. — Syk był ochrypły i słaby, ale Harry, dotąd przekonany, że Ślizgon śpi, aż podskoczył z wrażenia.  
— Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? — Wypowiedział jedyną rzeczą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.  
— Ślizgońska intuicja. — Chłopak nieznacznie wygiął wargi w ironicznym grymasie, ale nie otworzył oczu. Zupełnie jakby był za słaby na mówienie i patrzenie jednocześnie. — Czego chcesz?  
— Ee... Malfoy... ja... przyszedłem przeprosić — wydukał. Świat się kończy! Co on wyprawia?  
Oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie i ich szarość wbiła się w niego ostrym jak stal spojrzeniem.  
— Przeprosić — powtórzył wolno Malfoy. — Przeprosić! Nie ubliżaj mojej inteligencji, Potter.  
Harry poczuł się zagubiony.  
— Ee... ja... tego... Nie chciałem cię zabić. Nie wtedy.  
— Nie wtedy! A to dobre! — zawołał chłopak z jawną kpiną. — Chciałeś. I wiesz, co ci powiem? Cały czas tego chcesz. Więc na co czekasz? Myślę, że jest parę zaklęć, z którymi w obecnym stanie sobie nie poradzę, albo takich, przed którymi nie zdołam się uchylić... No dalej!  
— Muszę poczekać, aż Dumbledore się obudzi. Muszę _wiedzieć_... — Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego to mówi, miał natomiast niejasne wrażenie, że jest to zupełnie bez sensu.  
Twarz Malfoya wykrzywiła się w ironicznym grymasie.  
— Ach, ależ oczywiście. Inaczej cień wątpliwości na zawsze splamiłby twoją gryfońską cnotę. Jak już zyskasz pewność, Złoty Chłopcze, daj znać. W sumie możesz oddać mi tę przysługę i wyprawić mnie z tego świata.  
— Malfoy, tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Czy raz możesz pojąć, że nie chodzi o ciebie?  
— Nigdy nie chodzi o mnie! NIGDY! Nawet wtedy, gdy muszę wybierać między rodzicami a człowiekiem, którego nawet nie darzyłem sympatią! Zawsze chodzi o ciebie, szkołę, ciebie, ratowanie świata, ciebie, dyrektora, ciebie, przepowiednię, _ciebie_! Do cholery, nie zostawiasz reszcie świata wiele miejsca, Harry!  
Harry stał oszołomiony. Nie wiedział, czy przemową chłopaka, czy tym, że nazwał go Harrym, czy może swoimi sprzecznymi odczuciami, gdzie nienawiść i jakaś niezrozumiała nić pozytywnego uczucia ścierały się niczym szalejąca burza.  
— Czy gdybyś miał do wyboru życie swoich pieprzonych rodziców i życie Snape'a, zawahałbyś się, Potter? Miałbyś wątpliwości?  
Harry milczał. Czuł, że jest w szoku. Że nie panuje ani nad tym, co się tutaj dzieje, ani nad sobą samym.  
— Wynoś się. — Padły wreszcie słowa przesiąknięte absolutną pogardą — Słyszałeś? Wynoś. Dostałem jakieś cholerne, narkotyczne gówno i jestem naćpany.  
Harry jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się tępo w Malfoya, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem opuścił salę chorych.

Od incydentu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym znów wszystko zaczęło toczyć się swoim torem. Oczywiście musiał wysłuchać surowej, pełnej wyrzutów przemowy McGonagall oraz przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z Remusem, który usiłował mu wytłumaczyć, że „też Malfoyowi nie ufa, ale skoro dyrektorka..."  
— Sam wiesz, Harry, że McGonagall to cholernie rozsądna kobieta. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, na pewno nie zaufałaby chłopakowi bez wyraźnych podstaw.  
— A jeśli ma w tym cel?  
— Cel? — Remus zmarszczył brwi.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, czując, że podejrzenia wypalają go od środka. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, popadnie w paranoję!  
— Harry, Minerwa była najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a.  
— Jak Snape? — Nie wytrzymał.  
— To co innego.  
— Nikomu nie zamierzam teraz ufać! — Pierwsza nutka paranoi wypłynęła na światło dzienne.  
— To nie jest dobre.  
Nie jest, wiedział o tym.  
— Przynajmniej nie dopuszczę już...  
— Nic takiego się już nie powtórzy — zapewnił go Lupin, przerywając mu w pół zdania.  
— Nie? Tylko jakoś sytuacja jest dziwnie podobna. Znów mamy zdrajcę w Hogwarcie, cieszącego się pełnym zaufaniem dyrektora szkoły...  
— Harry, proszę! Nie zaczynajmy całej rozmowy od nowa!  
Tak, Harry też nie miał na to ochoty. Chciał zostać sam. Mimo wszystkich tych argumentów przeciw Malfoyowi i sączących się jak trucizna podejrzeń, wciąż powracały do niego dwa zdania: _Czy gdybyś miał do wyboru życie swoich pieprzonych rodziców i życie Snape'a zawahałbyś się, Potter? Miałbyś wątpliwości?_  
Nie. Nie miałby. Niestety nie miał też nigdy szansy wyboru.  
Siedział na błoniach i usiłował rzucać świeżo poznane zaklęcia. Był zdenerwowany, więc nic mu nie wychodziło. Co jakiś czas machinalnie przerzucał kartki swoich notatek i przeczesywał włosy. Przynajmniej jedna pozytywna rzecz, że uczy się czegoś pożytecznego. Szczególnie cieszył się z Tarcz. Były diabelnie trudne, ale zamierzał ćwiczyć je z Ronem i Hermioną do upadłego. Zainteresował się też zdejmowaniem klątw z przedmiotów, chociaż bardziej przypomniało mu to mugolski rachunek prawdopodobieństwa niż cokolwiek związanego z magią, ale bardzo się do tego przykładał. Wiedział, że teraz jest sam w poszukiwaniu horkruksów i wszystko, co może mu je przybliżyć, jest ważne. Te zajęcia kwalifikowały się jak najbardziej. I znów żałował, że nie ma z nim Hermiony. Wprawa z numerologii na pewno by się przydała.  
Nagle coś złowrogo trzasnęło i z jeziora buchnęła kolorowa fontanna. Zerwał się na równe nogi, rozrzucając notatki, i wtedy usłyszał wesoły śmiech.  
— Och, tu jesteś, stary! Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! — zawołał uradowany Fred, prawdopodobnie dużo bardziej ucieszony faktem, że udało się im go przestraszyć niż znaleźć.  
— Cześć — mruknął niechętnie. Nie miał dziś nastroju do żartów. Sytuacja go przerastała. Te wszystkie spoczywające na nim obowiązki, to, co musiał zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jak ma tego dokonać. Strach o wszystkich drogich mu ludzi, po śmierci Dumbledore'a niebezpiecznie bliski paranoi. I jeszcze do tego Malfoy, na którego widok serce pompowało nienawiść zamiast krwi, i który nie wiadomo do czego teraz zmierzał.  
— Chyba nie masz zamiaru tak cały czas się uczyć, co? — zapytał z diabelskim uśmiechem George.  
_Nie. Jasne, że nie. Kogo obchodzi Voldemort?_  
— Wiecie, strasznie żałuję, że nie mogę się pozbyć Voldemorta za pomocą jednego z magicznych dowcipów Weasleyów.  
Bliźniacy zachichotali. Naprawdę ich uwielbiał. Ale to wszystko… było takie… beznadziejne!  
— Pewnie, inaczej sami dawno byśmy go wykończyli! — zapewnił z wielką powagą Fred. — Ale wiesz, przygotowaliśmy na dziś małą imprezę i pomyśleliśmy, że jeśli nie wpisałeś w terminarz na ten wieczór Sam Wiesz Kogo, to może dasz się namówić?  
Właściwie nie miał ochoty się zgodzić.  
— Rosmerta obiecała nam, że mamy dziś u niej niewyczerpany kredyt.  
— W zamian za? — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, zaczynając sobie wreszcie przypominać, dlaczego tak kojąco działa na niego obecność Weasleyów.  
— Fred? Czy właśnie zostaliśmy posądzeni o coś nieprzyzwoitego? — George zrobił komicznie zgorszoną minę.  
— Zawsze słyszałem, że ten Harry Potter to do cna zepsuty gość — odparł mu brat.  
— Taak. Obrzydliwość.  
Harry zachichotał razem z nimi. Chyba jednak chciał zostać namówiony.  
— A co to za impreza tak w ogóle? — zapytał.  
— A czy to ważne?  
— Ale jak już musisz wiedzieć, to półmetek naszego kursu, oczywiście. Ludzie znają się już na tyle, żeby razem się bawić, a wciąż są na tyle obcy, że zabawa dobrze im zrobi.  
— Co ty za herezje opowiadasz, George! Zabawa zawsze robi ludziom dobrze!  
Harry miał nadzieję, że nie okaże się w tej kwestii wyjątkiem.  
— To jak będzie? — zapytał Fred.  
— Chyba rzeczywiście przyda mi się chwila przerwy — przyznał Harry.  
— Świetnie! — George klepnął go w plecy. — Wiedziałem, że możemy na ciebie liczyć.  
— Za pół godziny spotykamy się na dziedzińcu — oznajmił Fred i dodał wyjaśniająco: — McGonagall razem z Rosmertą zdecydowały się na chwilowe przeniesienie pubu do namiotu bezpiecznie ulokowanego na terenie błoni. Podobno wystrój ma być identyczny jak w „Trzech Miotłach". A wszystko po to, byśmy mogli się spokojnie bawić.

Kiedy Harry przyszedł, większość już znajdowała się w pubie. Właściwie chyba brakowało tylko jego. Dziewczyna o imieniu Alicja chichotała z czegoś, co powiedział jej Fred. Starsi od nich aurorzy też wyraźnie mieli dobre humory. Harry był gotów im w tym towarzyszyć, dopóki nie ujrzał Draco Malfoya zajmującego się, oczywiście, robieniem wrażenia na jakiejś panience, zdaje się, że tej samej, która była nim zafascynowana już na pierwszych zajęciach.  
— No, jesteś wreszcie! — ucieszył się George.  
Harry tylko skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, wciąż spoglądając wilkiem w kierunku blondyna.  
— Nie przejmuj się nim. Bez swoich kumpli jest nikim.  
To stwierdzenie Freda sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się lepiej. Znacznie lepiej.  
Początkowo w „Trzech Miotłach" były pustki i jakoś tak dziwnie surowo. Bliźniacy zajęli się tym jednak w tempie błyskawicznym. Prawie natychmiast każdy miał przed sobą kufel albo inne naczynie, a gwar wypełnił pomieszczenie. Zaczęła też lecieć muzyka i, zanim się obejrzał, pierwsze osoby wyginały się na drewnianym, przeznaczonym do tańca podeście.  
— Zatańczysz ze mną, Harry? — namawiała go Alicja.  
— Nie umiem tańczyć. Mógłbym powołać się na moją koleżankę, Parvati, która musiała ze mną spędzić jakiś czas temu bożonarodzeniowy bal. Wierz mi, nie była zachwycona!  
Alicja zachichotała, a Harry z zażenowaniem przypomniał sobie swoją porażkę na czwartym roku nauki.  
— Daj spokój, przecież nie mam zamiaru tańczyć z tobą walca, tylko trochę się powygłupiać. Nie mów mi, że najlepszy szukający w szkole jest niezgrabny, bo nie uwierzę!  
— Coś mi tu śmierdzi plotkami — zauważył Harry, spoglądając groźnie w stronę bliźniaków.  
— Niewinni! — krzyknął Fred, unosząc ręce teatralnym gestem do góry.  
— O cokolwiek chciałbyś nas oskarżyć, niewinni! — zawtórował mu George.  
Harry wyszczerzył się do nich w uśmiechu.  
— Jasne. Jak zawsze.  
— Poza tym nie doceniasz mocy mediów. Myślisz, że jest rzecz, której nie da się dowiedzieć na temat Harry'ego Pottera? — zapytała Alicja.  
— Masz rację. — Przypomniał sobie Ritę Skeeter i zrobił ponurą minę.  
— Och, nie! Wiecie co, chłopcy? — Dziewczyna energicznie zwróciła się do bliźniaków. — Trzeba się nim zająć, inaczej swoim wisielczym nastrojem zepsuje nam całą zabawę!  
— Idę do Merty. Zrobi mu jakiegoś ekstra drinka. A ty weź go w tym czasie na parkiet, niech chłopak wie, co to znaczy tańczyć z diablicą. I niech Malfoyowi zrzednie mina. Ty, braciszku — zwrócił się do George'a — idziesz ze mną. Mogę potrzebować wsparcia.  
Weasleyowie podnieśli się z roześmianymi twarzami, a Alicja pociągnęła Harry'ego w stronę podestu. Nie protestował, bo wzmianka o Malfoyu zrobiła swoje. _Niech sobie dupek nie myśli, że on tylko może się dobrze bawić. Jeszcze mu pokażę!_  
Akurat rozbrzmiała jakaś skoczna piosenka i pokręcili się trochę do rytmu. Alicja radziła sobie na parkiecie całkiem nieźle, w związku z tym jemu też szło nienajgorzej. Wypity już kufel kremowego też zapewne zrobił swoje i chłopak czuł się właściwie wyluzowany. Tym jednak, od czego Harry właściwie nie mógł oderwać wzroku, nie była prezentacja tanecznych umiejętności jego partnerki. Draco Malfoy w czarnych dżinsach i szarej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami tańczył z dziewczyną, którą poznali na początku. I szło mu… jakoś… no... fantastycznie. Albo coś w tym stylu. A Harry z wściekłością obserwował specyficzną aurę, jaka wytwarzała się bezpośrednio wokół tańczących.  
— Chodź! — krzyknęła mu Alicja do ucha, żeby przekrzyczeć hałas muzyki.  
— Co?  
— Fred i George machają do nas.  
Spojrzał we wskazanym przez nią kierunku i zobaczył jak chłopcy wymachują zachęcająco kuflami w powietrzu. Sądząc po ich minach, Harry podejrzewał, że wytargowali od Rosmerty coś absolutnie wystrzałowego. Nie pomylił się.  
— Mamy koktajl Merlina** (1)** — oświadczył z dumą Fred.  
— Nie gadaj! Przecież tego nie sprzedają ot, tak! — wykrzyknęła wyraźnie podekscytowana Alicja.  
— Ha, ma się te znajomości! — George zrobił zarozumiałą minę.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— Chyba powinienem ponowić pytanie na temat hipotetycznego rewanżu za dzisiejszą imprezę.  
— Fuj, Fred, słyszysz? — wykrzyknął George. — Znów te obrzydliwe insynuacje!  
Harry uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Alicji.  
— George, to takie straszne, że muszę się napić! — odpowiedział bratu bliźniak.  
— To za co wznosimy toast? — zapytała dziewczyna, biorąc ochoczo swój kufel.  
— Za Harry'ego Pottera?  
— Och, to takie oklepane, Fred!  
Cała czwórka się roześmiała.  
— To ja proponuję wypić za takie samo spotkanie w najbliższej przyszłości — zaproponowała Alicja.  
— Świetnie! — zawołali chórem.  
Harry musiał przyznać, że czymkolwiek właściwie był koktajl Merlina, smakował wyśmienicie.  
— I jak się tańczyło, diablico?  
— Och, cudownie, Fred. Gdyby tylko nie jedna mała fascynacja mojego partnera.  
— Czyżby Harry dojrzał jakąś swoją przyszłą ofiarę? — zachichotał George.  
— Wszystko powiem Ginny! — zawołał Fred. — Mów zaraz, co to za jedna?  
— Miałam na myśli _jednego_.  
— CO? — zawołali zgorszonym chórem bliźniacy.  
— Draco Malfoya.  
Harry zakrztusił się drinkiem, a Weasleyowie zawyli z uciechy.  
— A, tak. To jego obsesja od pierwszej klasy Hogwartu.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknął. — Taak. Malfoy to moja sekretna miłość od sześciu lat!  
— Dobrze słyszeć, Potter, że doceniasz to, co piękne.  
Harry opluł obrus łykiem Merlina.  
— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — warknął, odwracając się w stronę intruza, który właśnie stał za jego plecami.  
— Słucham, co opowiada taki kretyn jak ty, przy swoim soczku z dyni.  
Harry czuł, że zaczyna tracić nad sobą panowanie.  
_Jak mam się kontrolować, skoro ten dupek robi wszystko, żeby mnie sprowokować? Ledwo wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, imbecyl jeden, a już musi mnie wnerwiać._  
— To koktajl Merlina — wtrąciła tymczasem Alicja.  
— Daruj sobie, słonko — odpowiedział jadowitym głosem Malfoy. — Ten cienias nie byłby w stanie sam dopić jednego kremowego.  
Harry'emu zrobiło się nagle potwornie gorąco. Jednym haustem dopił pozostałą część napoju.  
— Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać, Malfoy, czy może przejdziemy się na zewnątrz?  
— Nie mam ochoty wychodzić, Potter — oświadczył chłodno blondyn. — Świetnie się tu bawię.  
— Och, oczywiście. Przecież nie masz swoich ochroniarzy, tchórzu! — zawołał Harry z satysfakcją.  
— Nie są mi potrzebni — wycedził Malfoy. — A może zmierzysz się ze mną inaczej? Co powiesz na mały pojedynek na kufle?  
— Mam ci przywalić jednym w gębę? Z miłą chęcią!  
— Czyli wymiękasz — podsumował chłopak ze wstrętnym uśmiechem satysfakcji.  
Towarzysze Harry'ego wymienili spojrzenia. Niewykluczone, że nieco zaniepokojone, ale nie dbał o to.  
— Co pijemy? — zapytał, wstając od stołu może trochę zbyt gwałtownie. A może to tylko ten przeklęty Merlin wywoływał takie wrażenia.  
Malfoy zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
— O soku dyniowym zapomnij.  
— Do baru — warknął Harry.  
— Iść z tobą? — zaofiarował się Fred.  
— A co, będziesz pomagał Potterowi opróżnić kufel, Weasley?  
— Poradzę sobie — zapewnił przyjaciół i zaczął torować sobie drogę.  
— Cóż za bohaterstwo, Potter — syknął mu oślizgły dupek do ucha. — Już rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś _Wybrańcem_.  
Harry chciał mu powiedzieć coś do słuchu, ale jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem Malfoy znalazł się dużo przed nim. _Dziwne, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą był za mną_. Bezlitośnie zdusił jednak głosik szepcący mu, że ma pewne problemy z koordynacją ruchów. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby upił się kremowym i jednym drinkiem!  
— Jesteś nareszcie! — przywitał go chłopak z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. — Coś długo ci zeszło. Zawsze tyle dochodzisz?  
— Zależy od partnera. Widać jesteś wyjątkowo do bani.  
Harry nie wierzył w to, co powiedział. Jakaś, jeszcze w miarę trzeźwa, część jego umysłu całkowicie zaprotestowała przeciwko analizowaniu ich ostatniego dialogu.  
— Wiesz, Potter, chyba rzeczywiście nie piłeś soku dyniowego. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — I nawet muszę powiedzieć, że ci to służy. Oczywiście ze mną i tak nie masz szans.  
— Zawsze musisz tyle gadać? — zapytał Harry, gramoląc się na stołek obok Malfoya.  
— Drażni cię elokwencja innych, Potter? Powinieneś raczej słuchać i się uczyć.  
— Och, zamknij się, Malfoy. Pijemy?  
Blondyn popchnął pełny kufel w jego stronę. Harry normalnie zastanowiłby się, czy przypadkiem nie usiłuje go otruć, ale cóż, teraz raczej nie bardzo się tym przejmował.  
— Jakiś toast? — zapytał z niejasnym przeczuciem, że zachowuje się jakoś dramatycznie nie tak jak powinien.  
— Za Czarnego Pana! — zawołał ochoczo Malfoy.  
— Tak! — podchwycił Harry. — Za jego rychłą śmierć!  
Malfoy nie zaprotestował i spełnili toast do dna. Następny wypili za wrogów, żeby zdechli marnie, trzeci za wojnę, a potem... Potem to już Harry stracił rachubę. Mgliście sobie jeszcze przypominał, że w którymś z momentów stwierdził, że teraz jego kolej wybierania napojów, ale nawet nie był pewny, co zamówił. Właściwie to niczego nie był już pewny, bo wszystko jakoś tak się rozmazywało i zlewało w wielobarwny kalejdoskop...

**(1)** Koktajl Merlina — wysoko procentowy trunek sprzedawany w Anglii dopiero po ukończeniu dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia. Przyrządzany w specjalnych proporcjach z ognistej whisky, piołunowej wódki i nalewki mandragorowej z dodatkiem rzadkich ziół o specyficznych właściwościach. Jego receptura jest ściśle tajna, a sam napój, ze względu na swoje oszołamiające właściwości, sprzedawany z wyjątkową ostrożnością.


	3. Utracone wspomnienia

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI **

**Utracone wspomnienia**

Harry powoli odzyskiwał świadomość, choć wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Czuł delikatny ból głowy, ale mimo to otaczała go niewymowna błogość. I jakieś takie nieznane, przyjemne uczucie. Zapach świeżej pościeli połączony z czymś niezidentyfikowanym, przypominającym mieszankę morskiego wiatru i lekkiej goryczy. Poruszył się delikatnie i wtedy _to_ poczuł. Coś absolutnie nowego i wspaniałego. Jakby jego ciało znalazło po raz pierwszy swoje idealne miejsce. Coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się tak dziwnie szczęśliwy… Rozkoszne ciepło przylegało do niego i przyjemnie obejmowało, a delikatny, regularny podmuch łaskotał mu szyję…  
Nagły przebłysk świadomości rozbił bańkę iluzji w drobny pył. Harry otworzył oczy.  
To, co w pierwszym momencie zarejestrował jego wzrok, sprawiło, że zdrętwiał i przez chwilę absolutnie nie mógł umiejscowić siebie w przestrzeni i czasie. Był pewny, że nigdy nie widział tych zielonych zasłon… _Zaraz! Zielonych?_ Usiadł gwałtownie i to, co zobaczył, spowodowało, że w głowie pojawiły mu się myśli o piekle, a przyczajony dotąd ból eksplodował wewnątrz czaszki. Obok niego, w tym samym łóżku, przeraźliwie i obrzydliwie blisko leżał Draco Malfoy!  
Harry był zbyt wstrząśnięty, żeby zacząć krzyczeć. Z trudem udawało mu się oddychać, a serce biło jak oszalałe. Wyskoczył z pościeli, jakby była czymś najbardziej odrażającym w świecie i ze zgrozą zarejestrował, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Malfoy również się obudził i obdarzył go odpychającym spojrzeniem.  
— Och nie, kolejna noc z rzędu, kiedy śnią mi się koszmary… — jęknął i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę.  
— Malfoy! — wrzasnął Harry, wkładając w ten krzyk całe swoje oburzenie, obrzydzenie i gniew.  
Gorączkowo usiłował przypomnieć sobie _cokolwiek_ i z przerażeniem odkrył, że ostatnie, co pamięta to… to… jak podnosi się od stolika, przy którym siedział z Alicją i Weasleyami, i podąża w kierunku barku. Z Malfoyem na karku!  
— Chciałeś mnie otruć? — krzyknął, po czym zbliżył się do łóżka i jednym ruchem zdarł kołdrę z chłopaka.  
Malfoy uniósł się natychmiast i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.  
— Co, do ciężkiej cholery, robisz w mojej sypialni, Potter?  
— O to samo chciałem zapytać ciebie! — ryknął Harry  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym znajdował się w twojej sypialni, zbawco świata.  
Harry zignorował przytyk. Był zbyt wzburzony.  
— Musiałeś dosypać mi czegoś wczoraj do drinka!  
— Tak, a potem zawlokłem do mojej sypialni i zgwałciłem! — Malfoy wykrzywił usta w ledwo zauważalnym półuśmiechu.  
— Zaraz się porzygam — wycedził Harry, usiłując domyślić się, w co naprawdę gra Malfoy i jakie skutki będzie mieć w rzeczywistości owa noc, której nawet nie pamięta.  
— Wynoś się stąd! — wrzasnął Malfoy, wyszarpując wciąż kurczowo trzymaną przez Harry'ego kołdrę, i przykrył się nią. Dopiero ten gest uświadomił Harry'emu, że Ślizgon był w takim samym stanie ubrania, lub raczej rozebrania, co on.  
— Ani mi się śni! — krzyknął Harry z furią. — Czego potrzebował ten twój pan i władca, że musiałeś mnie podtruć i zawlec aż tutaj? Jaki chory plan tym razem uknułeś, Malfoy?  
— Jesteś świrem, Potter! Kompletnym, chorym psycholem!  
Harry nie zamierzał dłużej dyskutować. Wymierzył cios, ale chłopak uchylił się, a on stracił równowagę i wpadł na łóżko.  
— Lepiej powiedz, czego ty chciałeś? — syknął Malfoy, kopiąc go w brzuch. Harry skulił się z bólu. — Tchórzliwy Gryfon postanowił otępić swoją ofiarę, a dopiero potem zamordować?  
— Nic mi nie wmówisz! Tylko ty możesz próbować się wykręcać od winy w taki sposób! Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy, że dobrowolnie się tu znalazłem.  
— Och, czyżby? — warknął Malfoy, wykręcając mu rękę tak mocno, że Harry nabrał gwałtownie powietrza z bólu. — Myślę, że mam dość świadków na to, iż nie potrafiłeś się dostatecznie kontrolować w mojej obecności…  
Harry wyszarpnął rękę i kopnął na oślep, ale trafił tylko w nogę chłopaka.  
— Tak, i z pewnością zaciągnąłem cię do twojej własnej sypialni, Malfoy!  
— Może nie jesteś aż tak głupi jak myślałem, Potter. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się dziwnie. — Ale teraz wynoś się!  
Harry, brutalnie zrzucony z łóżka, podniósł się błyskawicznie, dysząc z wściekłości. To była jakaś paranoja. Co on tu robił? Miał zamiar raz jeszcze uderzyć Ślizgona, ale zrezygnował. Zamiast tego narzucił szybko na siebie leżącą na podłodze szatę i, nie kłopocząc się resztą rzeczy, ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
— Dowiem się, o co ci chodziło, Malfoy! — rzucił na odchodne.  
Zanim zdążył zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze pełne szyderstwa:  
— Powodzenia!

Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego w wieży jak burza i, nie zważając na nikogo, ruszył w stronę dormitoriów.  
— Och, jesteś, stary! — ucieszył się Fred. A może George. Harry miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż roztrząsanie tej kwestii.  
— Właśnie wstaliśmy i zastanawialiśmy się, gdzie się podziałeś! Wczoraj jakoś wszystkim pourywały się filmy.  
Alicja zachichotała, choć Harry nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego. Zaczynało do niego docierać, jak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachowali. A co, jeśli naprawdę stało się wczoraj coś niepożądanego? Niepożądanego o wiele bardziej niż spędzenie nocy w negliżu w jednym łóżku z Malfoyem? Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze i aż zgiął się w pół od nagłej fali mdłości.  
— Sorry, ale muszę do łazienki! — wybełkotał i rzucił się do góry.  
Dobiegając do upragnionej toalety, usłyszał jeszcze wesołe komentarze na temat Merlina i swojego rzekomego kaca.  
Pół godziny później został zmuszony do zejścia na śniadanie. Niemal wszyscy tymczasowi mieszkańcy wieży przekonywali go, że nic nie robi tak dobrze na ową przypadłość jak pożywny posiłek. Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli, gdyby opowiedziałby im nieco obszerniej o swojej _przypadłości_! Przeżuwał więc w ustach grzankę i usiłował nie spoglądać w stronę siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu Malfoya.  
— Harry, co się właściwie wczoraj stało? — zagadnął go konfidencjonalnym szeptem George.  
— Właśnie, zupełnie zniknąłeś nam z oczu.  
_Bomba_. Na nic nie miał większej ochoty, jak zwierzanie się przy śniadaniu ze swoich najgorszych przeżyć ostatnich godzin!  
— Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale chyba trochę się pobiliśmy — mruknął niechętnie, wciąż żując ten sam kęs grzanki.  
— Trochę? — Alicja uniosła sceptycznie brwi. — Chyba nie oglądnąłeś się zbyt uważnie po wejściu do łazienki.  
— Miałem lepsze rzeczy do roboty.  
— Nie martw się, stary! — Fred klepnął go w plecy. — Malfoy dopiero wygląda żałośnie!  
Harry wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem i poczynił kolejny wysiłek przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek. Znowu z mizernym efektem. Posuwał się, co prawda, mozolnie do przodu, nadal jednak nie udało mu się tknąć wspomnień wychodzących poza bar.  
— Masz, wypij to. Powinno ci pomóc. — George podsunął mu pod nos duży kubek czegoś białego.  
— Co to? — skrzywił się, czując specyficzny zapach.  
— Kwaśne mleko. Wierz mi, nic nie jest tak dobre na kaca jak to!  
— Wcale nie mam kaca — obwieścił ponuro, upijając łyk podanego mu płynu.  
— Jasne, Harry. Po prostu to wypij.  
Mleko rzeczywiście mu pomogło, ale psychicznie nie poczuł się ani odrobinę lepiej. Postanowił, że jeszcze przed zajęciami napisze do Rona i Hermiony, pomijając oczywiście pewne kompromitujące szczegóły typu wspólne łóżko czy bokserki. Może oni coś poradzą. Bał się, co prawda, ostrej reprymendy ze strony dziewczyny, ale jej zdanie mogło okazać się naprawdę pomocne. Poza tym, cokolwiek nie napisze, będzie miała rację. Aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie się zachował, pijąc z Malfoyem. Jak mógł postąpić aż tak beznadziejnie głupio?

Tego dnia zupełnie nic nie wyniósł z zajęć. Wciąż bolała go głowa, dokuczały mu też pozostałości po celnych ciosach Malfoya. Czuł się obolały i rozbity, a straszne wątpliwości nie dawały mu spokoju. Na szczęście odpowiedzi na jego listy przyszły już po południu. Zaszył się w opuszczonej łazience na drugim piętrze i wyciągnął dwa ruloniki pergaminu.

_Stary! __  
__Nadal nie mogę pojąć, jak McGonagall mogła pozwolić temu dupkowi uczestniczyć w tym szkoleniu! A teraz jeszcze TO! O co mogło mu chodzić? Chyba nie chciał Cię zabić, jak myślisz? Usiłowałem podpytać rodziców o jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, które mogłyby wymagać Twojej krwi albo czegoś takiego, ale bez wzbudzania podejrzeń niczego nie udało mi się wyciągnąć. Jestem jednak pewny, że Malfoy coś knuje! Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, Harry! Dobrze, że nic Ci się nie stało! Ginny strasznie się o Ciebie martwi. Ja też, oczywiście. Jak tylko na coś wpadniesz, daj znać! A jak wreszcie pogadasz z Dumbledore'em, z przyjemnością pomogę Ci zabić tego śmierciożercę. Trzymaj się, kumplu! __  
__Ron. __  
_  
Harry uśmiechnął się do słów napisanych przez przyjaciela. Wprawdzie nie przekazał mu nic pomocnego, ale dodał otuchy. Świadomość, że jest ktoś, na kogo może liczyć, była bezcenna. Ciekawe, co na ten temat sądzi Hermiona?

_Drogi Harry! __  
__Jak mogłeś zachować się tak nierozsądnie? ¬Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś zginąć? I nie mam tu nawet na myśli Malfoya! Nie możesz pozwolić sobie na taką beztroskę. Śmierciożercy mają swoich ludzi wszędzie, a poza tym tyle osób życzy Ci śmierci! Harry… __  
_  
Skrzywił się, w wyobraźni widząc minę przyjaciółki i niemal słysząc jej głos. Cóż, najgorsze było to, że Hermiona właściwie miała rację. Bezmiar jego głupoty przekroczył wszelkie granice!

_Przejrzałam wszystkie dostępne mi książki i opracowania, ale nie wpadłam na to, co mógłby potrzebować od Ciebie Malfoy lub Sam—Wiesz—Kto. Moim zdaniem, powinieneś dziękować Merlinowi, że obudziłeś się żywy! _

— Tak, żywy i _nagi_ w sypialni Malfoya — mruknął Harry z obrzydzeniem. — Jest parę lepszych rzeczy, za które mógłbym być wdzięczny!

_Błagam Cię, zachowuj się bardziej rozsądnie i nie zmuszaj mnie do napisania do Lupina bądź profesor McGonagall! _

Harry zamarł, czytając ostatnie zdanie. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Hermiona mogłaby… Tego mu tylko brakowało. Musi natychmiast napisać do dziewczyny, by niczego takiego nie robiła. Że on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak głupio postąpił i nie zamierza tego powtarzać. Po tym postanowieniu, nieco uspokojony, wrócił do czytania.

_Co się zaś tyczy samego Malfoya… Nie chciałabym Cię denerwować, Harry, ale skoro Dyrektorka uznała, że może przebywać w Hogwarcie, musiała mieć chyba poważne powody, nie sądzisz?_

Harry jedynie siłą woli powstrzymał się od zmięcia listu w ręce. Nie, nie sądził! Malfoy był śmierciożercą i nie powinien pod żadnym pozorem przyglądać się szkoleniu Zakonu Feniksa.

_Przemyśl to, tylko o to jedno Cię proszę! Ja więcej nie będę kwestionować Twojego zdania w tej sprawie. Nadal nie mogę sobie wybaczyć naszego zaniedbania, wiesz… _

Tak, Harry wiedział. Rozumiał, o co chodzi dziewczynie, i pozwolił, by jego gniew odpłynął. Hermiona chciała tylko jak najlepiej. Mimo to odczuł zawód, że nie znalazła nic, czym mógłby obciążyć Malfoya, ani nic, co pozwoliłoby jakoś zrozumieć zdarzenia ostatniej nocy. Wciąż pozostawał wśród mglistych domysłów i braku zadawalającej ilości wspomnień. Nadal nie wiedział, co planuje wróg i jak groźne może się to okazać w skutkach. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie porozmawiać z Lupinem. Zaraz jednak odrzucił tę myśl. Tylko by się wygłupił. Dopóki nie miał żadnych dowodów, był zdany na siebie.

Od dnia, w którym Draco Malfoy wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, zawsze ktoś ze znajomych Harry'ego bywał z Gryfonem w parze. Wprawdzie nie zapytał o to nigdy, ale był pewny, że McGonagall rozmawiała na ten temat z bliźniakami. Dotąd mu to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ćwiczyć z śmierciożercą. Teraz jednak zmienił zdanie i specjalnie poprosił Freda i George'a, by umożliwili mu stanięcie twarzą w twarz ze Ślizgonem.  
— Uch, chyba ktoś oberwie — zaopiniował Fred.  
— Och, nie! Nie możemy do tego dopuścić! — zawołał teatralnym szeptem George.  
— Spoko, obiecuję, że będę grzeczny — zapewnił Harry, a Weasleyowie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. — Serio. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że mam wrażenie, że ten dupek coś knuje i chciałbym go wybadać.  
— Tak czy inaczej możesz na nas liczyć — obiecał Fred.  
— Dzięki. — Harry doceniał, że nie spierali się z nim i nie usiłowali prawić mu kazań. Ale w końcu to byli bliźniacy!  
Nie rzucali też słów na wiatr. Piętnaście minut później stanął naprzeciw Malfoya, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
— Widzę, że stęskniłeś się za mną, Potter.  
— Pieprz się!  
— Z tobą? Naprawdę się stęskniłeś!  
— Jesteś obrzydliwy!  
— Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, rozdzielą nas, nim zdążymy porozmawiać.  
— To byłaby nieodżałowana strata, Malfoy!  
— A nie po to tak bardzo starałeś się być ze mną w parze?  
— Starałeś? — Harry spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Wcale nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać!  
— Och, daj spokój! W końcu musimy skonfrontować nasze wspomnienia, jeśli nie chcemy mieć jadłowstrętu do końca życia — skwitował z obleśnym uśmieszkiem Ślizgon.  
— Bo mnie obchodzi twój stan odżywienia! — prychnął Harry.  
— Oczywiście, bo przecież z tobą to nie ma nic wspólnego. Sam nie potrafisz nic przełknąć od dwóch dni. Myślisz, że tego nie zauważyłem?  
— Obserwujesz mnie? — warknął Harry.  
— Tak, nie mam nic lepszego do roboty!  
— Nie wiem, co masz do roboty! Jeszcze nie dowiedziałem się, jakie obrzydlistwo tym razem zlecił ci Voldemort, ale dowiem się! — Harry znów zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą, wciąż jednak mówił na tyle cicho, że nie zakłócał wykładu kobiety, która uczyła ich zdejmowania klątw.  
— Jak zwykle, te same czcze przechwałki Złotego Chłopca! — zakpił Malfoy.  
— Więc nie zaprzeczasz! — zauważył Harry z satysfakcją.  
— Tak jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens. Poza tym nie zależy mi na dzieleniu się prawdą z kimś takim jak ty! Jedynym powodem, dla którego pozwoliłem ci zbliżyć się do mnie na tak niebezpieczną odległość, jest fakt, że skandalicznie mało pamiętam z pewnego feralnego wieczoru, który skończył się dla mnie w mojej własnej sypialni.  
— Domyślam się, jak bardzo przykre musi być dla ciebie budzić się we własnym łóżku i jak zatrważająco rzadko musi ci się to przydarzać — zakpił Harry, sam nie wiedząc, skąd taka riposta przyszła mu do głowy.  
— Rzadko to jak się tam budzę z nagim Gryfonem! A już na pewno z tak odrażającym jak ty! I faktycznie to było przykre — odparował Malfoy.  
— Zażalenia składaj do Voldemorta. Widać musiał mieć w tym jakiś cel.  
— Tak, siedział w kącie i przyglądał się, jak się kochamy. Uwielbia patrzeć, jak któryś z jego wrogów robi to z jego śmierciożercą.  
— Porzygam się.  
— O, może zaszedłeś w ciążę — zainteresował się Malfoy.  
— Przestań, bo…  
— Bo co? — Ślizgon obdarzył go kpiącym uśmiechem — Zatańczysz ze mną namiętne tango, a może mnie pocałujesz?  
— Powinieneś się leczyć! — wycedził Harry.  
— I kto to mówi! Mam poważne luki w pamięci, ale _coś_ jednak pamiętam!  
— Nie wierzę w ani jedną twoją obrzydliwą insynuację! — warknął Harry, czerwieniąc się z gniewu.  
— Więc może powinienem odświeżyć ci pamięć? — Malfoy zrobił krok w jego stronę i stanął niebezpiecznie blisko. Tak blisko, że… Harry'emu zawirowały przed oczami jakieś nieznane obrazy.

_Podest z tańczącym tłumem i on, Harry, pośród tych poruszających się jakby w zwolnionym tempie ludzi, a zaraz obok niego, przeraźliwie blisko… Malfoy! Malfoy z uśmiechem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział! Właściwie to on też uśmiechnie się do niego, to przecież nic złego… Och, jak cudownie się tańczy. Ta muzyka jest taka porywająca i Draco wyciąga do niego rękę…_

— Widzę, że coś jednak pamiętasz! — zaśmiał się chłopak. — Ale nie martw się, facet nie może zajść w ciążę z…

Harry biegł tak szybko, że gdy się wreszcie zatrzymał, nie mógł złapać tchu. Nawet nie do końca miał pewność, gdzie się znalazł. Ważne było jednak to, że przebywał w tej chwili daleko od Malfoya i innych. Znowu zbierało mu się na wymioty. Jeżeli ma sobie przypominać takie rzeczy, to chyba woli już nie pamiętać tamtej nocy! Jakie cholerne świństwo podał mu wtedy Malfoy? I o co może chodzić?  
Próbował uwolnić się od tych nieznośnych obrazów z „Trzech Mioteł", ale nie potrafił. Co prawda nie przypomniał sobie nic więcej, ale to mu całkowicie wystarczyło. Budziło jakiś dziwny niepokój. A już najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że im dogłębniej analizował owo wspomnienie, tym wyraźniejsze stawało się jedno uczucie. Bał się nawet wypowiedzieć to w myślach, ale było coraz bardziej natrętne. W końcu musiał przyznać, sam przed sobą, że on, Harry Potter, dwie noce temu, tańcząc na drewnianym podeście, niebezpiecznie blisko uśmiechającego się w jakiś dziwny, nieznany sposób Malfoya, czuł się po prostu _szczęśliwy_! Draco Malfoy przynajmniej pod jednym względem miał co do niego rację: jest świrem.

Do Wielkiej Sali wrócił dopiero na obiad. W drzwiach musiał, oczywiście, minąć się z Ślizgonem, który nie omieszkał rzucić mu pogardliwie:  
— Tchórz!  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie miał siły na kolejną awanturę. Podejrzewał też, że gdyby do niej doszło, McGonagall ostatecznie straciłaby cierpliwość. Bliźniacy natomiast przywitali go szerokimi uśmiechami. No tak, mógł się spodziewać, że jego ucieczka nie pozostała niezauważona. Nawet jeśli była na to szansa, w co wątpił, Malfoy na pewno już się postarał o kompromitującą interpretację zaistniałej sytuacji.  
— Muszę przyznać, że masz ciekawą strategię „wybadywania" pewnych osób. — Wyszczerzył się George.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niemrawą miną.  
— Daj spokój, braciszku! — Fred klepnął Harry'ego pocieszająco w plecy i chłopak zauważył, że ostatnio ciągle to robił. — Kto normalny wytrzymałby przy Malfoyu dłużej niż pięć minut?  
— Och, z tego co sobie przypominam, w „Trzech Miotłach" Harry radził sobie całkiem nieźle — odpowiedział George z diabelskim uśmiechem.  
Harry jęknął w duchu. Jeśli bliźniacy widzieli i _pamiętają_, jak on tańczył…  
— George! Przez ciebie Harry zielenieje i pewnie znów nic nie zje! — obwieścił Fred z naganą. — Jak Ginny się dowie, że przyczyniasz się do jego marnego wyglądu…  
— Wcale nie wyglądam marnie! — Protest Harry'ego nieszczęśliwie trafił na ciszę, która zapanowała akurat w Wielkiej Sali.  
— Oczywiście. Wyglądasz _kwitnąco_, Potter — odpowiedział mu ironiczny, tak dobrze znany głos.  
Kilka osób zachichotało, a Harry aż zbladł z wściekłości. Właśnie sięgał po różdżkę, żeby rzucić jakąś klątwą, ale w tej chwili weszła McGonagall i zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Powoli rozluźnił zaciskającą się dłoń. Malfoy wciąż patrzył wyzywająco.  
_Niech to diabli!_  
Dyrektorka tymczasem doszła do swojego miejsca przy stole i dwa razy uderzyła w blat różdżką. Musiała użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia, gdyż powstały dźwięk był tak mocny, iż wszyscy momentalnie ucichli.  
— Bardzo was proszę o pozostanie w Wielkiej Sali po obiedzie.  
Cisza od razu zamieniła się w szum. Harry'emu przebiegły ciarki po plecach. Czy to oznacza złe wieści? Odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku Malfoya, ale ten zajęty był już jedzeniem. Zganił się w duchu za tę obsesję. Może to śmierciożerca i zdrajca, ale nadal _tylko_ Malfoy. Nie wszystko wiąże się z nim.  
Harry jadł mechanicznie, zapytany o cokolwiek potakiwał bezmyślnie i zastanawiał się tylko nad tym, co powie McGonagall. W końcu jednak się doczekał.  
— Chciałam powiadomić was, że, zamiast popołudniowych zajęć, będziecie mieć ćwiczenia. Pamiętajcie, że, może szybciej niż myślicie, przyjdzie wam stanąć twarzą w twarz z realnym zagrożeniem. Jesteście lepiej wyszkoleni od przeciętnego czarodzieja, dlatego spoczywająca na was odpowiedzialność jest również proporcjonalnie większa. — Tu przerwała, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy należycie rozumieją, co do nich mówi. — Dlatego po wyjściu z sali będziecie zdani na siebie. Pragnę jednocześnie zaznaczyć, że są to _tylko_ ćwiczenia i wolałabym, byście właśnie tak je potraktowali. Spróbujcie wygrać rozgrywkę, nie zadając niepotrzebnego bólu. Mam nadzieję, że rozmawiam z dorosłymi, odpowiedzialnymi ludźmi i nie muszę drobiazgowo wyjaśniać, o co mi chodzi.  
Harry'emu ulżyło. A więc nie chodziło o żadne złe wieści. Odetchnął głęboko i poczuł, że uścisk w gardle zelżał. Pomysł z symulacją bardzo mu się podobał. Będą mieli okazję się sprawdzić.  
— Z kwestii organizacyjnych — kontynuowała dyrektorka. — Zadaniem zgromadzonych tutaj jest nie tylko ocalenie własnej osoby, ale i ochrona zamku. Atakujący będą w szarych szatach, jednak nie gwarantuję, że wszyscy. Musicie zachować czujność.  
— Proponuję, w takim razie, na wstępie unieszkodliwić Malfoya — powiedział Harry niby do bliźniaków, ale w rzeczywistości na tyle głośno, by wszyscy mogli usłyszeć.  
— Panie Potter, wygranie tej rozgrywki, a w dużej mierze również wojny, będzie zależało od waszych decyzji i umiejętności właściwej oceny sytuacji — McGonagall zwróciła się do niego surowo.  
— Oczywiście, pani profesor — odpowiedział, choć sam nie do końca wiedział, co miał przez to na myśli.  
— Teraz możecie się rozejść. Dzwonek oznajmi wam koniec akcji. Powodzenia!  
Wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia. Harry z bijącym sercem zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Poszukał wzrokiem Malfoya, ale już go nie było.  
— Trzymajmy się razem — zaproponowała szeptem Alicja. — We czwórkę mamy większe szanse.  
Skinęli jej głowami. Nawet bliźniacy wydawali się poważniejsi niż zwykle. Co nie znaczy, oczywiście, że pozbyli się diabelskich błysków w oczach.  
Kiedy przekroczyli próg Wielkiej Sali, nic się nie stało. Harry poczuł się trochę rozczarowany. Podejrzewał, że w głębi duszy oczekiwał czegoś w rodzaju otwartych zamieszek zaraz na korytarzu. Tymczasem było pusto i całkiem zwyczajnie. Tylko kurz wirował leniwie w smugach światła padającego z okien.  
— Chodźmy do wieży.  
— Co? — Alicja spojrzała na Freda z niedowierzaniem.  
— To nie jest taki zły pomysł — poparł go Harry. — Nie ma sensu stać tu i czekać. Musimy się zachowywać tak, jakbyśmy w rzeczywistości mieli zostać zaskoczeni. Poza tym, najlepiej znajdować się na swoim terytorium.  
— Jak dla kogo swoim — mruknęła dziewczyna, która ukończyła w tym roku swoją edukację, ale nie w Hogwarcie.  
— Wystarczy, że my znamy wieżę lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny zakątek tego zamku.  
— Mów za siebie, Fred. Ja znam cały zamek wyśmienicie! — zaprotestował George.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. O, tak! Nikt nie znał wszystkich sekretnych miejsc tak dobrze jak bliźniacy Weasley! A to nasunęło mu pewien pomysł. _Mapa Huncwotów i peleryna—niewidka!_ Nie zdążyli jednak dotrzeć do portretu Grubej Damy, bo natknęli się na nierówną walkę trzech osobników w szarych płaszczach z dwoma młodymi aurorami. Timem i Sonią, o ile Harry się nie mylił, ale to nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia.  
— _Expelliarmus!_ — usiłował rzucić odruchowo w kierunku jednego z napastników, ale ten roześmiał się tylko, z łatwością uchylając się przed zaklęciem i parując jakiś ofensywny czar Sonii.  
Zaklęcia śmigały nad nimi z szybkością błyskawicy i Harry z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że większości z nich nie rozpoznaje. Zanim pozbierał się w sobie, bliźniacy i Alicja dołączyli się do walki i szala bardzo szybko przechyliła się na stronę kursantów. Pięć do trzech, a razem z Harrym, który w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, nawet sześć, stanowiło znaczną przewagę. Po piętnastu minutach trzy szare postacie znalazły się pod ścianą, oplecione jakimś żyjącym własnym życiem sznurem, przywodzącym na myśl opanowane diabelskie sidła. Zdaje się, że Alicja użyła tego zaklęcia. Będzie musiał ją zapytać, jak to zrobiła.  
— Dobra robota! — pochwalił ich jeden z zakładników.  
— Ilu was jeszcze jest? — zapytał Tim rzeczowym tonem.  
— Zastanów się, czy śmierciożercom też zadasz podobne pytanie, czy raczej uznasz to za stratę czasu? — odpowiedziała jedna z kobiet.  
Harry nie rozpoznawał nikogo ze związanej trójki, choć miał wrażenie, że należą do Zakonu Feniksa.  
— Chyba słyszę, gdzie teraz powinniśmy się udać! — zawołała Alicja, odwracając głowę w kierunku schodów.  
Rzeczywiście, Harry też usłyszał dochodzące odgłosy walki.  
— Dzięki za pomoc! — odezwała się Sonia, kiedy wbiegali po trzy stopnie.  
— Nie ma za co! Musimy uczyć się współpracy! — odkrzyknął Harry.  
Znaleźli się w samym centrum walki. Od razu rozpoznał Lupina i poczuł się nieco pewniej. Mężczyzna był po ich stronie. Harry chciał szybko ocenić, z iloma przeciwnikami mają do czynienia, i wtedy właśnie jego wzrok padł na Malfoya. Zanim zdołał opanować chęć rzucenia w niego klątwą, Ślizgon sparował jakieś zaklęcie i dosłownie wpadł na niego. A owa niepożądana bliskość otworzyła jakiś kanał we wspomnieniach Harry'ego.

— _Potter, jesteś kompletnie zalany! — śmiał mu się Malfoy prosto w szyję. __  
__Harry obejmował go mocno ramieniem, opierając się na nim niemal całym ciężarem. Świat mu się rozmazywał, zupełnie jakby był bez okularów, ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Czuł się tak błogo i dobrze. __  
__— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał. __  
__— Głupie pytanie — zaśmiał się Ślizgon. — Do zamku, oczywiście! __  
__— To znaczy? — zapytał Harry jakimś dziwnie mruczącym głosem. __  
__— Może być do mnie — szepnął Malfoy._

Wzdrygnął się, usiłując odegnać falę zalewających go mdłości, i uniósł różdżkę, chcąc pomóc wyraźnie przegrywającej swój pojedynek Alicji. Chwila nieuwagi miała jednak swoją cenę. Zanim zdołał wypowiedzieć jakąkolwiek inkantację, leżał już sparaliżowany pod ścianą. Zauważył, że Malfoy spojrzał przelotnie na niego, ale w tłumie zaraz odezwał się zdecydowany głos, w którym rozpoznał Lupina:  
— Ja się zajmę Harrym!  
Harry obdarzył go uśmiechem wdzięczności, ale zaraz niemal krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy Remus zamiast zdjąć z niego zaklęcie, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę osób w szarych płaszczach, rzucił:  
— Mamy Pottera, odwrót! — I szybko skręcił w jakiś korytarz.  
Chwilę potem dołączyli do nich jego towarzysze i zabarykadowali się w opuszczonej klasie. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo chyba pozostawili kursantów w takim stanie, że tamci nie zdecydowali się na pościg.  
— Ty? — krzyknął oskarżycielsko Harry, kiedy już odzyskał głos.  
Remus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wzruszył ramionami.  
— A co to ma za znaczenie?  
— Takie, że dałem się oszukać.  
— Taki był cel w końcu. Chociaż poszło ci to zbyt łatwo jak na mój gust, Harry.  
— Bo nie spodziewałem się! Po _tobie_!  
— Prawda jest taka, że dałeś się zaskoczyć wcześniej, jeszcze zanim Lupin cokolwiek zrobił — zauważyła jakaś młoda kobieta, jedna z posiadaczek szarego płaszcza.  
— To prawda. Byłeś wyraźnie rozkojarzony.  
— Och, no dobra — przyznał niechętnie Harry, rozmasowując sobie kolano. — Ale i tak to było nie fair!  
— Nie spodziewaj się, że Voldemort będzie grał fair — ostrzegł go Remus.  
— I tak mi się nie podobało, że to byłeś właśnie ty. I nie zmienię zdania.  
Po ostatnim oświadczeniu Harry'ego zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie, a wszystko skończyło się piętnaście minut później, kiedy dziwny dźwięk zawiadomił o końcu akcji.  
— Poradziliście sobie całkiem nieźle — oceniła McGonagall, gdy ponownie zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali. — Chociaż oczywiście mogło być lepiej.  
Harry odczuł te słowa bardzo osobiście. W końcu to on zachował się jak głupek, dał się ponieść emocjom, oszukać i w końcu złapać.  
— Większość z napastników została ujęta i obezwładniona. Wykazaliście się refleksem i w miarę wysokim poziomem współpracy. Nie zdemaskowaliście jednak szpiega, dopóki sam się nie ujawnił.  
Na sali panowało milczenie, a kursanci spoglądali na siebie z zaciekawieniem.  
— Wyszły też wasze braki z zakresu magii defensywnej i znajomości zaklęć obronnych. Zostanie to uwzględnione w dalszym programie kursu. Od dziś też w każdej chwili możecie spodziewać się czegoś w rodzaju tych ćwiczeń, tylko już bez zapowiedzi. Zasady pozostają te same. Życzę miłego wieczoru.  
Zaraz po tym oświadczeniu wybuchł gwar tak nieznośny, że Harry mógł myśleć tylko o opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali. Wymykając się dostrzegł, że Malfoy robi to samo.  
— I jak tam, Potter? Otrząsnąłeś się już z porażki?  
— Pozwoliłeś mnie im zabrać! — Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi brzmieć nieco histerycznie, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
— A co miałem zrobić? Mieli przewagę i, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, ten twój wilkołak zdradził nas w ostatniej chwili.  
— To były tylko ćwiczenia! — Harry zareagował ostro, sprowokowany pogardliwym tonem chłopaka, choć sam był trochę obrażony na Remusa.  
— Wiesz co, Potter? Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać.  
I odszedł, zostawiając go samego. Tylko coś w jego twarzy, na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak się odwrócił, przywołało ze wspomnień Harry'ego zupełnie inny obraz. Obraz o kształcie tych wąskich, drwiących ust, które układały się miękko i ciepło… na jego własnych.


	4. Różne rodzaje bólu

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY **

**Różne rodzaje bólu**

Ostatnie odkrycie Harry'ego tak nim wstrząsnęło, że nie zjawił się na kolacji. Miał zamiar nie wracać również na noc do dormitorium, ale obawiał się, że może to wywołać niepotrzebną panikę i w efekcie będzie miał mniej spokoju niż u siebie w łóżku. A teraz najbardziej potrzebował właśnie spokoju. I ciszy.  
Chciał się nad tym wszystkim spokojnie zastanowić. To oczywiste, że nie był tamtej nocy sobą, ale coś wciąż wzbudzało jego obawy. I wbrew pozorom tym razem nie chodziło o Malfoya. Prawdopodobnie to, co wczoraj sobie ubzdurał jako wspomnienie, stanowiło tylko jakąś chorą wizją. Nie mniej jednak pozostawało nieco niepokojące. Czy to mogło oznaczać… czy tamto uczucie… czy… _Cholera!_ Tak bardzo chciałby porozmawiać z Ronem. A nie mógł. I to nie dlatego, że chłopak nie znajdował się teraz w Hogwarcie. Wiedział, że nawet kiedy będzie miał już przyjaciela blisko, nic mu nie powie. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę z bezsilnej złości.  
— Za moich czasów młodzież wykazywała się większą samokontrolą — oburzył się jakiś czarodziej, przemykając z miną pełną niesmaku ze swojego obrazu przedstawiającego pusty pokój na inny, pełen rozchichotanych panien.  
Czy coś z nim jest nie tak? To chore, że myśli teraz o czymś takim, kiedy nawet tej nocy wszyscy mogą zginąć.  
_Jestem cholernym świrem!_ Z wściekłością kopnął w kamienną balustradę.  
— Od razu uprzedzam, że jeśli odważysz się zamierzyć w moją stronę, zacznę krzyczeć — odezwała się Gruba Dama zgorszonym tonem.  
Nawet nie zauważył, że znalazł się już przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego.  
— Podaj hasło albo idź dawać upust swojej złości gdzie indziej. Najlepiej w okolicy lochów.  
— _Manewry_ — warknął Harry i szybko wślizgnął się do środka. Na szczęście nikt go nie zatrzymał i dotarł bezpiecznie prosto do swojego łóżka. Jednak mnożące się w jego głowie pytania nie dawały mu spokoju.  
Przecież podobała mu się Cho. I Ginny. _Właśnie, Ginny!_ Na samą myśl o rudowłosej przyjaciółce odczuł ulgę. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest normalny! Może rozstał się z nią zbyt pochopnie przed wakacjami. Ale to tylko dlatego, że chciał ją chronić. Każdy by tak postąpił, prawda? Najwyraźniej to nie była dobra decyzja. Może mógłby zmienić zdanie? Wszystko od razu okaże się prostsze. To dlatego czuł się taki zagubiony. Po prostu mu jej brakowało. Jak mógł wcześniej na to nie wpaść?  
— Ginny… — westchnął sennie, ale gdzieś na dnie świadomości odezwał się jeszcze głos mówiący, że człowiek, jeśli jest wystarczająco zdeterminowany, potrafi oszukać nawet samego siebie. Jednak sen skutecznie rozprawił się z tą ostatnią, niewygodną myślą.

Rano obudził się dość późno i wszyscy byli już na nogach.  
— Wstałeś? Nareszcie! — przywitał go Will, jeden z aurorów dzielących z nimi dormitorium.  
— O, Harry! Spałeś jak zabity! — poinformował go Fred.  
— Był tutaj Remus, chciał z tobą porozmawiać.  
— O czym? — Harry poczuł, że mimowolnie się naburmusza. Wciąż czuł złość na Lupina.  
— Zastanówmy się… — Fred sparodiował przemądrzałą minę. — Pewnie nie o tym, że jesteś na niego obrażony.  
— Wcale nie jestem! — zaprotestował zły, że tak łatwo go rozszyfrować.  
— Mam nadzieję, że jak będziesz miał coś naprawdę do ukrycia, będziesz się bardziej starał niż teraz, stary — oświadczył poważnie George.  
Wszyscy obecni zachichotali zgodnie. Harry rzucił w bliźniaka poduszką.  
— Idziemy na śniadanie? — zaproponował Will. — Kiszki grają mi marsza.  
— Tak, idziemy — potwierdził Fred, wymownie głaszcząc się po brzuchu. — A ty, Harry, lepiej się pośpiesz. Lupin kazał ci być piętnaście minut przed zajęciami.  
Harry rzucił drugą poduszką, ale chłopak okazał się szybszy, bo odbiła się tylko od zamykanych właśnie drzwi.

— Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, Remusie? — zapytał Harry, wchodząc do klasy, gdzie zwykle uczyli się zaklęć obronnych.  
— Harry, odniosłem wrażenie, że jesteś na mnie zły. — Lupin spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— Musiało ci się wydawać — mruknął, ale nie podniósł oczu na mężczyznę. Rewelacja. Jest mistrzem kłamstwa. Chyba przydałby mu się mały kurs u Ślizgonów. _Czy ja mam obsesję na punkcie tych kretynów?_  
— Nic mi się nie wydaje. Nawet na mnie nie patrzysz.  
Harry podniósł wzrok i pretensje odżyły ze zdwojoną siłą.  
— To było nieuczciwe! I wycelowane ewidentnie we mnie!  
— Amy bardzo słusznie zauważyła wtedy jedną rzecz. To nie moja osoba sprawiła, że zostałeś trafiony zaklęciem paraliżującym.  
— Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że twoja osoba okazała się być po stronie „szarych" i to ja byłem ofiarą tego spisku! — Harry za wszelką cenę chciał zagłuszyć świadomość, czyja osoba to sprawiła.  
— Harry, przecież wiesz, jaką rolę odgrywasz w całej tej wojnie. A incydent z podwójnym agentem miał was nauczyć, że nie można ufać…  
— Komu? Tobie mam nie ufać? — Harry nie wytrzymał i podniósł głos, chociaż przez głowę mu przemknęło, że ostatnio niepokojąco często traci panowanie nad sobą. — To komu mogę jeszcze ufać? Za chwilę powiecie mi, że Ronowi i Hermionie też nie powinienem! To jakiś absurd! To jest chore!  
— Uspokój się, Harry.  
— Nie chcę — burknął w odpowiedzi, ale sam wiedział, że powinien przystopować. — Mam nie ufać swoim przyjaciołom, ale wrogom owszem, prawda? Na przykład takiemu Malfoyowi.  
— Po pierwsze cała akcja nie miała na celu pognębienia cię, wierz mi.  
Harry prychnął. Jakoś on odebrał to inaczej. Chociaż przez swoje najświeższe „wielkie" problemy zapomniał się tym martwić i cały gniew ożył w nim tak naprawdę dopiero dziś rano, a właściwie teraz.  
— Po drugie — kontynuował Remus. — Nigdy nie będę cię namawiał, żebyś zaufał Malfoyowi. Nigdy. Masz go chwilowo akceptować pod dachem Hogwartu i obserwować. Ale nie: ufać mu. Powiem więcej. Dzień, w którym byś to zrobił, uznałbym za przeklęty. I możesz na mnie liczyć. Zawsze. — Położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i ten poczuł, że naprawdę się uspokaja.  
— Nie zrobisz mi tego więcej? — upewnił się Harry, wciąż jeszcze trochę urażony.  
— Możesz mi ufać, wiesz o tym. — Remus spojrzał na niego poważnie i Harry skinął powoli głową. — Naprawdę nigdy nie będę walczył po przeciwnej stronie niż ty. _Nigdy_.  
Dobrze, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. To, czego w tej chwili najmniej potrzebował, to niedomówienia z tymi bliskimi, którzy jeszcze mu pozostali.

Po południu napisał krótkie listy do Rona i Hermiony ze streszczeniem tego, co działo się ostatnio i z prośbą o wiadomości od nich. Coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał nieobecność przyjaciół. Bliźniacy to naprawdę świetni kumple i dało się w ich towarzystwie wspaniale rozerwać, ale to już nie było to samo. Zresztą czas raczej nie sprzyjał zabawie, a jemu brakowało poważnej rozmowy. Mądrych i kojących słów Hermiony, a także tej dobrej, dodającej sił obecności Rona. Napisał również do Ginny. Po raz pierwszy szczerze zatęsknił za dziewczyną. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Nowy szkoleniowiec przedstawił im się jako Abeldorn Sykstus. Mieli zwracać się do niego na „ty" i poświęcać maksimum uwagi jego wskazówkom i instrukcjom. _Jakbyśmy dotychczas tego nie robili na innych zajęciach_, obruszył się w myślach Harry. No, może nie na wszystkich… Ale i tak nie spodobał mu się ten facet. A wygląd miał tu najmniej do rzeczy, choć na pewno nie pomagał. Mężczyzna był wysoki i potężny, o kwadratowej twarzy, a jego oczy spoglądały tak przenikliwie i niemal boleśnie, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie był chyba w stanie spoglądać w nie wystarczająco długo, by dojrzeć ich kolor. Na dodatek na miejsce spotkań wybrał lochy! A Harry miał już nadzieję, że wraz z pozbyciem się Snape'a z tej szkoły, nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał przebywać w tych okropnych pomieszczeniach, w których mrok nasiąknięty był wilgocią. Przynajmniej jednak Snape'a nadal nie było, a to już coś.  
— Proszę, oto wasze przybory do pracy — oświadczył chłodno nauczyciel, rzucając jakimś zaklęciem w stronę biurka, na którym pojawiły się natychmiast dziwne przedmioty. — Na co czekacie? — Spojrzał na nich gniewnie. — Ruszcie się! Każdy ma mieć swój egzemplarz na ławce.  
— Przecież to są dolorykatory!**(1)** — zawołał Malfoy ze zdziwieniem.  
Harry odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego dolorykator, ani czy przedmiot, który trzymał w ręce, rzeczywiście nim był. Zarejestrował natomiast nieprzychylne spojrzenie Abeldorna, jakim ten obdarzył Ślizgona.  
— Masz z tym jakiś problem, Malfoy?  
Coś w tym głosie było nieprzyjemnego i budzącego grozę. Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia.  
— Nie mam — odpowiedział chłopak jakby z wahaniem.  
— To dobrze. Bo tylko w ten sposób mogę was nauczyć tego, czego trzeba.  
_Dolorykator_. Pewnie coś powinno mu to mówić… Hermiona na pewno by wiedziała! Ogarnęła go złość na siebie i na swoje, dość swobodne dotychczas, podejście do książek. Być może na stan jego irytacji wpłynęła też świadomość, że Malfoy wiedział. Dodatkowo nie spodobał mu się ton jego głosu.  
— Będziemy się teraz uczyć zadawać ból — powiedział Abeldorn tonem, jakby oświadczył, że będą teraz pleść wianki. — Dlaczego macie takie miny, na Merlina? Jesteście wyszkolonymi czarodziejami, czyż nie? A może stoi przede mną banda dzieciaków? Jak zamierzacie się bronić? A nawet nie tyle bronić, co atakować?  
Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią. W pewnym sensie w słowach mężczyzny tkwiła prawda. Harry nie wiedział, jak bardzo owo przemówienie miało rację bytu w przypadku jego kolegów. Zdawał sobie natomiast sprawę, że jego umiejętności z zakresu zaklęć ofensywnych są bardzo małe. Gdyby nie jedna, przypadkowo poznana klątwa Księcia, nie znałby prawie żadnej inkantacji, którą mógłby, w razie potrzeby, wykorzystać. Naprawdę.  
— Rozumiem, że cisza oznacza oczekiwanie na ciąg dalszy? — Nauczyciel powiódł ponurym spojrzeniem po klasie. — Doskonale. Zatem dla tych, którzy jeszcze tego nie wiedzą, dolorykator to urządzeniem oparte na skomplikowanym zaklęciu przeniesienia. Właściwie są to przedmioty wycofane przez Ministerstwo z użytku, ale nie znajdują się na liście zakazanych. Ponadto ten kurs nie odbywa się pod patronatem naszego wspaniałego Ministra. Jak więc wspomniałem, istota działania tego małego przyrządu opiera się na przeniesieniu. Mało kto bowiem potrafiłby rzucić na siebie czar zadający ból. A to z prostego powodu niezgodności intencji. Ale nie zamierzam wam teraz udzielać wykładu z teorii zaklęć. Nie chcę również, abyście zaczęli wzajemnie się na tych zajęciach dręczyć, choć może odnieśliście takie mylne wrażenie. — Tu przerwał i spojrzał na nich z odpychającym uśmiechem. — Zatem będziecie rzucać zaklęcia w stronę tego urządzenia, co spowoduje złudne wrażenie atakowania nim innej osoby. W rzeczywistości dolorykator zadziała niczym lustro i odbije zaklęcie w waszą stronę. Będziecie się więc musieli starać, by robić to bardzo delikatnie i panować nad mocą przekazywaną w czasie wypowiadania inkantacji. Mam niemałe doświadczenie pod tym względem i możecie mi wierzyć, że opanowanie kontroli tych zaklęć na takim poziomie wystarczy, by w przyszłości efektywnie zadać ból.  
W tym momencie Harry pomyślał, że wolałby chyba jednak być w tej chwili na lekcji _czegokolwiek_ ze Snape'em niż z przerażającym Sykstusem Abeldornem. A sądząc po minach pozostałych, nie pozostawał w tej kwestii odosobniony.  
— Czy dolorykatory działają dokładnie jak lustra? — odezwał się z tyłu klasy jakiś głos. Chyba należał do Sonii, ale Harry nie miał pewności.  
Abeldorn zrobił dziwną minę. Jego oczy błysnęły czymś w rodzaju satysfakcji, a na twarzy odbiło mu się coś tak upiornego, że Harry wolał nie nazywać tego nawet w myślach.  
— Te, które macie przed sobą, tak właśnie działają. I nie życzę sobie więcej pytań na ten temat. Mam nadzieję, że to jasne.  
Chyba nic nie mogło być bardziej. W klasie panowała arktyczna atmosfera, którą można by kroić nożem, a ostre, lodowe odłamki odpryskiwałyby wtedy niczym igły.  
— Przejdźmy do najprostszego z zaklęć powodujących ból, _Ektdolor.**(**_**_2)_**Spójrzcie na moją rękę, ruch jest bardzo prosty. — Rzeczywiście nakreślił w powietrzu mało skomplikowany kształt. — Wywołuje nieprzyjemne zewnętrzne uczucie, skupiające się jakby na skórze ofiary. Popróbujcie na razie bez wymawiania inkantacji, a ja przejdę się po klasie i poobserwuję was.  
Harry czuł, że wszystko, czego nauczy go ten odrażający mężczyzna, przyda mu się bardzo szybko, ale to przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. Znał osoby, którym pragnął zadać ból i chciał się tego nauczyć, ale to czyniło te zajęcia bardziej mrocznymi niż się spodziewał przed rozpoczęciem kursu.  
— Panie Potter, bardzo dobrze. Jest pan do tego stworzony — pochwalił go tymczasem Abeldorn, przechadzając się po klasie. Harry poczuł na sobie co najmniej kilka par oczu, ale nie odważył się ich zidentyfikować. Nie podobało mu się to, co usłyszał, ale miał nadzieję, że jedno z utkwionych w nim zdziwionych spojrzeń należy do Malfoya.  
— Dobrze. Wszyscy wykonują już ruchy poprawnie. Czas na dolorykator. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, oto przeciwzaklęcie do wszystkich czarów, które poznamy dziś. _Panacei_.**(3)**  
Niemal natychmiast po przećwiczeniu drugiej inkantacji, ponura sala wypełniła się cichymi okrzykami bólu i innymi podobnymi dźwiękami. Harry natomiast przekonał się, że zaklęcie, o którym Sykstus mówił tak niewinnie, sprawia naprawdę niemały ból. Ledwo zdołał wycelować przeciwzaklęciem, tak drżała mu ręka, w której ściskał różdżkę.  
— Spróbujcie robić to delikatnie. Czyżbyście byli masochistami? — zagrzmiał nad nimi Abeldorn.  
Harry otarł pot z czoła i stwierdził, że ma absolutnie dość na dziś, chociaż za piątym czy szóstym razem udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie na tyle subtelnie, że prawie nic nie poczuł. Coś jakby w nim zaskoczyło i instynktownie wiedział, jak dozować przekazywaną moc.  
— Dobrze, teraz drugie zaklęcie, nieco odmienne od pierwszego. Sprawia ból mający swe źródło wewnątrz nas, jakby stwarzało nam w środku demona, który żywi się naszymi wnętrznościami.  
Harry poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie potrzebował tych dodatkowych opisów, naprawdę! I chyba nie tylko on!  
— Patrzcie uważnie na różdżkę! _Endolor!_ **(4)**  
Cudownie. Sam sobie zadaje ból. To chore. Czy McGonagall naprawdę zdawała sobie sprawę, co robi? A może właśnie wiedziała? Zamierzała osłabić większość tych, którzy mieli jeszcze zamiar walczyć po _te_j stronie? To jakiś koszmar!  
Znowu kilka podejść, przy których ledwo wypowiadał inkantację przeciwzaklęcia, a potem ten moment, w którym udało mu się opanować nowe zaklęcie na tyle, by nie sprawiać sobie niemal żadnego bólu.  
— Och, w porządku — stwierdził Sykstus po długim jak wieczność, czasie. — Widzę, że macie dość, jak na początek. W takim razie przećwiczymy jeszcze tylko jedno zaklęcie. Musicie się hartować. Mięczaki nie wygrają z obłąkanymi zwolennikami Czarnego Pana!  
_Czarny Pan_ nieprzyjemnie zadzwonił mu w uszach swoim brzmieniem. Słyszał już nie raz, jak ktoś nazywa tak Voldemorta! I nie spodobało mu się to skojarzenie.  
— Patrzcie na ruch różdżki. _Igni corripi! _**_(5)_**  
Wyglądało już na nieco bardziej skomplikowane  
— Zaatakowany ma wrażenie, że pali się żywcem. Naprawdę bardzo interesujący czar.  
_Psychol. Wariat. Dlaczego dopuścili do nas kogoś takiego?_ A jednak nadal posłusznie poruszał różdżką.  
I wtedy to się stało. Stojąca nieopodal dziewczyna straciła na chwilę równowagę, zapewne pod wpływem działania zaklęcia, i potrąciła jego prawą rękę. Był właśnie w trakcie wypowiadania inkantacji i nie zdołał już tego cofnąć. Zaklęcie zostało rzucone, ale chybiło dolorykatora. Cichy krzyk, a właściwie syk, uświadomił mu, że nie poleciało w próżnię. Zanim zdołał wykrztusić przeciwzaklęcie, Abeldorn już to zrobił.  
— Jesteś psycholem, Potter! — Usłyszał zimny głos i wtedy dopiero uświadomił sobie, _w kogo_ uderzył.  
— Nie zrobiłem tego celowo, idioto!  
— Dość nietuzinkowy sposób na przeprosiny. — Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Jak można _niecelowo_ rzucić w kogoś czymś takim?  
— Zostałem potrącony! — wrzasnął Harry i spojrzał w bok, ale, o dziwo, nikt przy nim nie stał. Wcześniej zaś był tak pochłonięty zajęciami, że nie zwrócił uwagi, kto znajdował się obok niego.  
— Dokładnie zadbałem o to, by między wami były stosowne odległości, Potter — oświadczył złowrogim tonem Abeldorn. — Widziałem też, całkiem przypadkiem, jak rzucasz zaklęcie w kierunku kolegi. Ach, i słyszałem też o waszych wzajemnych animozjach.  
— Ale… — Harry chciał się bronić, jednak zmiażdżyło go złowrogie spojrzenie.  
— Nie zamierzam z wami o tym dyskutować. Myślę, że to należy już do profesor McGonagall. Dlatego pójdziecie teraz ze mną.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się mściwie, więc Gryfon odwzajemnił mu się złym spojrzeniem. Ale przecież to nie było tak! Dlaczego ten, kto go potrącił nie przyzna się do tego? Co za tchórz!  
— Kolejna nieudana i tchórzliwa próba zabicia mnie, Potter? — syknął Malfoy, kiedy szli korytarzami za Sykstusem.  
— Nie bądź głupi, to zaklęcie nie zabija! — obruszył się Harry. Bronić będzie się przed dyrektorką.  
— Nie byłbym taki pewny na twoim miejscu. Tak czy inaczej, znów miałeś pecha…  
Nie zdążył nic mu odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie stanęli przed McGonagall. Wymieniła z mężczyzną konwencjonalne powitanie, ale odniósł wrażenie, o ile można założyć, że zna swoją byłą opiekunkę domu, iż spoglądała na Sykstusa z pewnym odcieniem niechęci.  
— Mieliśmy nieprzyjemne zajście na moich zajęciach — poinformował ją sucho.  
— Zechcesz mi przybliżyć? — zapytała, spoglądając na nich z irytacją.  
— Myślę, że pan Malfoy najlepiej to zrobi, jako bezpośrednio zainteresowany. Ja, jeśli pozwolisz, mam swoje niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy.  
Skinęła mu głową.  
— Słucham zatem, panie Malfoy?  
Harry poznał od razu, że ton głosu nauczycielki nie wróży nic dobrego.  
— Potter rzucił na mnie zaklęcie powodujące ból. _Z premedytacją_.  
— Nieprawda! — zaprotestował Harry gorąco.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — McGonagall spojrzała na niego surowo, jakby w ogóle nie dopuszczając myśli, że Malfoy może kłamać, bądź przynajmniej nie mówić całej prawdy.  
— Nie chciałem w niego trafić tym zaklęciem! — zdenerwował się Harry. Przecież to była prawda!  
— Pani profesor, jeśli pani w to uwierzy, okaże się pani bardziej stronnicza niż kiedykolwiek miał okazję być opiekun mojego domu — oświadczył spokojnie Malfoy.  
_Pieprzony Ślizgon!_  
— Harry… — zaczęła McGonagall z miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego.  
— Nie zrobiłem tego! — ryknął Harry. — Nie zrobiłem tego celowo!  
— Ale jednak zrobiłeś. Naprawdę zaczyna mi brakować sił i argumentów.  
— Dlaczego mi pani nie wierzy?  
— Ponieważ masz ostatnio skłonności do utraty panowanie nad sobą, a pan Abeldorn wyraźnie zaznaczył, czyja wersja jest prawdziwa.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
— On jest dziwny! — Harry nie wytrzymał. _Skłonności do utraty panowania nad sobą!_ Też coś.  
— Ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby podważać jego opinię. Dlatego masz dziś szlaban. Zjaw się u mnie w gabinecie zaraz po kolacji. Teraz możecie już odejść. _Pojedynczo_. — Spojrzeli na nią pytająco, więc dodała: - Pierwszy pan Malfoy. Pan Potter opuści mój gabinet nieco później. Dzięki temu, jeśli w przeciągu kolejnych piętnastu minut znów dojdzie między wami do bójki, nie będę mieć wątpliwości, kogo tym razem obciążyć. — To mówiąc, popatrzyła na Ślizgona znacząco.  
Malfoy wzruszył tylko ramionami i bez słowa opuścił gabinet.

Kolejny tydzień minął im pod znakiem bólu, a lochy zaczęły im się kojarzyć z salą tortur. A przynajmniej określenie to nabrało nowego, bardziej dosłownego znaczenia. Nie oznaczało to, że nie uczyli się niczego więcej. Nadal mieli zajęcia z Tarcz Specjalnych, te z obrony zostały zintensyfikowane do tego stopnia, że Harry nauczył się więcej defensywnych zaklęć niż miesiąc temu choćby podejrzewałby o istnienie. Zdejmowanie klątw w dalszym ciągu się rozwijało, a doszły im jeszcze elementy strategii. Co wieczór też odbywali między sobą pojedynki. Czas miał więc tak wypełniony, że nie starczało go na nic więcej prócz nauki, jedzenia i nocnego odpoczynku. Kiedy kładli się koło północy w swoich dormitoriach, momentalnie zasypiali, wymieniając tylko krótkie zdania i żarty. Harry'emu to odpowiadało. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że dla niego tak właśnie jest lepiej, że nie ma za wiele czasu na rozmyślania. Z kolei przy okazji jakichkolwiek rozmów omawiali kurs i swoje nowe umiejętności. Jednak zajęcia Abeldorna były inne niż wszystkie i nikt o nich nie mówił. Chociaż nie zdarzyło się, żeby ktoś na nich się nie pojawił, a polecenia nieodmiennie wykonywano bez słowa, każdy myślał o nich z niesmakiem. Harry'emu bardzo się nie podobało, w jaki sposób i od kogo uczą się zaklęć zadających ból, ale zagryzał wargi i powtarzał sobie, że to jest właśnie wojna. I nie musi się to nikomu podobać. Trzeba po prostu zrobić wszystko, żeby wygrać.

Tego dnia Abeldorn zatrzymał ich po skończonych zajęciach, ponieważ chciał się ich o coś zapytać. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie z ponurym odcieniem niepokoju.  
— Otóż, moi drodzy, chciałbym wiedzieć, po co komuś osobisty dolorykator? — Pytanie zadźwięczało nieprzyjemnie w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Harry, nie wiedzieć już który raz z rzędu na tych zajęciach, doświadczył nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że ktoś wbija mu drobniutkie igiełki wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
— Nie macie żadnej teorii na ten temat? — zapytał Sykstus, robiąc jedną ze swoich bardziej odpychających min. — Odpowiedziała mu cisza. — Zatem podzielę się z wami własną. Otóż, moim zdaniem, najbardziej podejrzana jest Sonia Klay, bo o ile się nie mylę, to ona zadała mi na pierwszych zajęciach interesujące pytanie.  
— To niedorzeczne! — zaprotestowała dziewczyna czerwona z oburzenia, a Harry usiłował sobie przypomnieć, jakież to zadała pytanie. Widać jednak nie było to dla niego nic znaczącego, bo zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy. Albo ból skutecznie zagłuszył całą resztę tamtych zajęć. Pamiętał, że rzeczywiście padały różne pytania, ale kto i o co pytał, nie potrafił odtworzyć. Jedyne, co wyraźnie zachował w pamięci, to zdziwienie Malfoya pomieszane z oburzeniem, gdy odkrył, czym są przedmioty, których kazał im używać Sykstus. A to nie było w tej chwili pomocne. Chyba za bardzo skupia się na Ślizgonie. Zaczynają mu umykać rzeczy ważne. Bezlitośnie stłumił głos, który chciał mu powiedzieć coś jeszcze w tej sprawie.  
— A ma pani może jakąś inną sensowną teorię? Chętnie jej wysłucham — oświadczył chłodno Abeldorn.  
— Ja tylko pytałam z czystej ciekawości.  
— Ciekawość nieraz obraca się przeciwko nam. Mogło tak być, Klay, ale nie musiało.  
— Nie zabrałam tego!  
— Ciekawa linia obrony — odpowiedział Sykstus z kpiącą miną. — Nie zaszkodziłoby jednak trochę pomyśleć, żeby odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie, nie sądzisz?  
— Jestem niewinna!  
— To rzeczywiście zwalnia z obowiązku myślenia. Zwracam honor.  
— Miałam na myśli, że nie widzę powodu, żeby się tłumaczyć, skoro nic nie zrobiłam!  
— A czy nie mógł po prostu się gdzieś zapodziać? — wyrwało się Harry'emu, bo naprawdę nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego taka fajna i miła dziewczyna jak Sonia miała kraść takie obrzydlistwo. Po co? Nie wyglądała na jakąś chorą psychopatkę, która znajduje przyjemność w zadawaniu sobie bólu.  
— Uwierz mi, Potter, takie rzeczy nigdy _same_ się nie zapodziewają. Ktoś kradnie je w bardzo określonym celu. A skoro panna Klay odmówiła kategorycznie zmierzenia się z bólem myślenia, podpowiem wam jeszcze jedną teorię na temat tej kradzieży. Otóż pytanie Sonii, zadane mniej lub bardziej niewinnie na pierwszych zajęciach, mogło równie dobrze komuś z was podsunąć genialny pomysł. Dlatego też oświadczam wam, że dowiem się, kto posiada brakujący dolorykator i bardzo tego wtedy owa osoba pożałuje. Chyba że do kolejnych zajęć wróci on do mnie. Nieistotne jak. A teraz możecie już iść.  
Rozeszli się pośpiesznie i w jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle ponurych nastrojach, a do późnej nocy w pokojach wspólnych wrzało. Ludzie usiłowali wymyślić jakąś teorię na temat tego, po co komuś osobisty dolorykator. Harry nie uczestniczył w żadnej z tych rozmów. Na samą myśl o dziwnej kradzieży czuł dreszcze. A chociaż zapytał prawie wszystkich, nikt nie pamiętał, jakie pytanie zadała Sonia pierwszego dnia. Oczywistym było, że część osób po prostu nie chce się przyznać bała się widocznie podejrzeń, jakie mogłoby to wzbudzić. Nie miał jednak na to wpływu. Fred, George, Alicja i Will nie wiedzieli, co chciała wtedy wiedzieć dziewczyna. Jej samej nie odważyli się zaś pytać.  
Wszystkim więc ulżyło, kiedy na następnych zajęciach Abeldorn oświadczył, że jest bardzo zadowolony, iż ominie go rewizja wszystkich kursantów.  
Już wydawało się, że właśnie wszystko wraca do normy i Harry powoli zaczynał odliczać dni do końca kursu, jako momentu, w którym zobaczy swoich przyjaciół, kiedy Sykstus wpadł wściekły do lochów.  
— Mam was serdecznie dość! — wrzasnął, mierząc ich złym spojrzeniem. — Ktoś z was jest na tyle głupi, że wydaje mu się, iż nie zdołam dojść do tego, kto jest złodziejem. Wystarczy, że…  
— Zaklęcie przeniesienia wyklucza użycie czarów lokalizujących — przerwał mu Malfoy i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Nie przejął się tym zupełnie, podobnie jak tym, że ciemne oczy Sykstusa zwęziły się i patrzyły teraz na niego przenikliwie.  
Harry natomiast był wstrząśnięty. Malfoy ukradł dolorykator? A po co? Ten to już z pewnością nie jest masochistą. A zatem nie należało bagatelizować pytania, które zadała Sonia. Widocznie musiało zawierać jakąś ważną wskazówkę. Zaczynał sobie mgliście przypominać, że Abeldorn zdenerwował się nim dość znacznie.  
— W jakim celu ściągasz na siebie podejrzenia? — zapytał Sykstus z uprzejmością, która mogła wywołać dreszcze.  
— Zauważam tylko oczywisty fakt. — Malfoy nadal nie tracił spokoju.  
— Albo pomagasz złodziejowi.  
— Możliwe.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Możliwe, że cię nie lubię.  
Sykstus zgrzytnął zębami, ale wciąż nie dawał się sprowokować. Harry śledził scenę z zapartym tchem i jakimś niepokojącym podziwem dla Malfoya. Sam nie rozumiał nawet, dlaczego.  
— Są inne sposoby, żeby znaleźć moją własność.  
— Powodzenia!  
— Zawsze pozostaje mi veritaserum! — uśmiechnął się Sykstus nieprzyjemnie.  
— McGonagall na to nie pozwoli — oświadczył spokojnie Malfoy.  
— O, jesteś z panią dyrektor na ty, Malfoy? — zainteresował się Abeldorn. — To miłe.  
Malfoy zrobił bezczelną minę. Harry patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
— Jeśli to naprawdę ty, Malfoy, to albo twoja pewność siebie graniczy z bezdenną głupotą, albo stawiasz na jedną kartę.  
— Zawsze uważałem, że to ekscytujące stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę. W ruletce zawsze wybieram liczby, nigdy kolory.  
Po tym oświadczeniu Sykstus przestał panować nad sobą.  
— Koniec zajęć na dziś. Wynoście się stąd. Wszyscy!  
Nie musiał im dwa razy powtarzać.

Harry skierował się bezpośrednio do sowiarnii. Musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o dolorykatorach. Ponieważ towarzyska rozmowa z Malfoyem raczej nie wchodziła w grę, pozostawało mu naturalne od ponad pięciu lat źródło wszelkich wiadomości, czyli oczywiście Hermiona. Profilaktycznie napisze też do Rona i porozmawia z bliźniakami, bo oni mają czasem zaskakujące zasoby wiedzy niekonwencjonalnej, ale najbardziej liczył właśnie na dziewczynę.  
Nie był jednak zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

_Harry! _

_Czy wszystko w porządku? Martwię się o Ciebie. Dlaczego pytasz o coś tak okropnego? __  
__Dolorykatory są zakazane przez Ministerstwo. Może nie oficjalnie, ale wycofano je z użytku. Nigdzie nic o nich nie jest napisane poza tym, że dzięki zaklęciu przeniesienia, rzucając dowolnym czarem wywołującym ból można zadać go sobie, ale mam wrażenie, że to już wiesz. Choć wolałabym, żeby było inaczej. Więcej informacji musiałbyś szukać u nas w bibliotece, ale nie wiem, czy nie w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Uważaj na siebie, Harry. Naprawdę się martwię! Odezwij się wkrótce, proszę! _

_Hermiona_

Biblioteka. To świetny pomysł! Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł? Przebiegł jeszcze wzrokiem list od Rona, ale tak jak się spodziewał, przyjaciel niczego nie wskórał. Pani Weasley oburzyła się, że jej syna interesuje coś takiego, a odpowiedzią pana Weasleya były jedynie gniewne pomrukiwania na temat tajnych schowków _pewnych_ czarodziejów. No tak, wiadomo skąd Malfoy miał takie niewyczerpane źródło wiadomości!  
Fred i George, z którymi rozmawiał wcześniej, też nie wnieśli niczego nowego. W związku z tym, szybkim krokiem skierował się do biblioteki. Pani Pince siedziała pochylona nad grubą księgą i notowała coś w jakimś zeszycie. Na dźwięk jego kroków podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
— Dobry wieczór. Chciałem zapytać, czy znajdę tutaj jakąś książkę na temat dolorykatorów?  
Pani Pince poparzyła na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.  
— Słucham?  
— Potrzebuję paru informacji na zajęcia z panem Abeldornem — skłamał, widząc jej zdziwienie.  
— Wszystkie tytuły, które traktują na _ten_ temat, znajdują się w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, w sektorze specjalnym — zakomunikowała.  
— Sektorze specjalnym? — zdziwił się.  
— Niedostępnym nawet dla starszych uczniów — wyjaśniła, po czym oświadczyła surowo: — Zatem nie mogę panu pomóc.  
— Jestem pełnoletnim czarodziejem i nie przebywam tu teraz jako uczeń, a uczestnik szkolenia dla aurorów! — przypomniał jej Harry.  
— Jak dla mnie, panie Potter, znajduje się pan na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i nadal pozostaje pan uczniem tej placówki — powiedziała spokojnie pani Pince.  
— To absurd! Możemy pracować z tym świństwem, ale poczytać na jego temat już nam nie wolno!  
— Przykro mi. Wykonuję tylko swoją pracę. — Bibliotekarka była nieugięta. — Jeśli wróci pan z odpowiednim zaświadczeniem od profesor McGonagall bądź któregokolwiek z wykładowców, nie będę miała nic przeciwko.  
— Oczywiście — wydusił Harry i oddalił się szybkim krokiem.  
Był wściekły. To jasne, że żadnego pozwolenia nie dostanie, a poszukiwania z peleryną-niewidką nie dadzą zbyt wiele. Musiałby mieć cholerne szczęście, a na dodatek poświęcać na to całe noce, bowiem przy ich obecnym trybie zajęć, nie było szans na nic innego. Poza tym doskonale pamiętał, jak szukał informacji o Nicholasie Flamelu. Nie sądził, by teraz miało być inaczej.  
_Chyba, że… jest coś takiego!_ Pewna szalona myśl przyszła mu do głowy i nie dawała spokoju. Sam nie wiedział kiedy, zamiast iść na wieżę, skierował kroki w kierunku lochów. Gdy stał przed kamieniem, zasłaniającym wejście do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu serce biło mu jak zwariowane, ale jakiś głosik szeptał mu w głowie, że dobrze robi. Tyle było niedomówień, które Malfoy mógłby wyjaśnić. _McGonagall twierdziła, że Malfoy jest niewinny. No, może nie bezpośrednio… Ale powiedziała, że znajduje się tu z polecenia profesora Dumbledore'a. I w sumie… _Drugi głosik zaśmiał się szyderczo i powiedział, że próbuje znaleźć wymówkę, dlaczego tutaj trafił i że ma zupełnie inny powód. _Nonsens! Po prostu potrzebuję informacji, której na razie tylko Malfoy może mi dostarczyć. Tymczasowe zawieszenie broni mogłoby przynieść wiele dobrego_. A może jednak nie powinien? Za późno było jednak, żeby się cofnąć, bo właśnie otworzył mu Tim.  
— O, cześć, Harry! — przywitał go.  
— Mm, cześć — odpowiedział z niewyraźną miną. — Jest Mal… ee… znaczy jest Draco?  
Ktoś w głębi pokoju zakrztusił się bardzo głośno.  
— Potter, jak mnie nazwałeś? Chyba mam wyjątkowo dowcipny sen!  
Harry zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w kierunku Malfoya i zapytał:  
— Możemy pogadać? — Robiło mu się coraz bardziej głupio, bo czuł, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, a Malfoy, jak to on, oczywiście niczego nie ułatwiał.  
— Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne. W razie czego mam świadków — tu rozglądnął się teatralnie po pokoju — że to nie ja zacząłem. Jak zawsze zresztą.  
Harry miał już ochotę odpowiedzieć, co myśli o tym, _jak_ zawsze zachowuje się Ślizgon, ale w ostatniej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że to mogłoby nie wpłynąć korzystnie na finał ich rozmowy, więc ugryzł się w język.  
— Nie krępuj się, mów, o co chodzi — zachęcił go łaskawym tonem blondyn, nie zaszczycając go jednak nawet spojrzeniem.  
— Wolałbym pogadać z tobą na osobności — wykrztusił, zastanawiając się co on, u diabła, w ogóle tu robi?  
— A więc o to chodzi. Chcesz mi tylko przywalić czy może od razu zabić?  
— Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą bić! — Gdyby przez to nie wyszedł na skończonego kretyna, uciekłby stąd czym prędzej. Odeszła mu cała ochota na pogawędki z Malfoyem!  
— O, a to jakaś nowość. Wiesz co? Chyba odprowadzę cię do wyjścia. — Chłopak leniwie zsunął się z fotela i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
Początkowo Harry miał wrażenie, że Malfoy ma zamiar go po prostu wyrzucić, ale gdy przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów zauważył, że idzie za nim.  
— No i co się tak dziwisz? Powiedziałem, że cię odprowadzę! Więc o co chodzi? Nie zatrzymuj się i mów.  
— Zastanawiałem się… to znaczy… — Jakoś nie potrafił mu powiedzieć nic sensownego.  
— Wydusisz to z siebie wreszcie? Potter? Co jest? Zakochałeś się we mnie, czy jak?  
Harry pomyślał, że strasznie zimno w tych lochach, bo wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Odruchowo rozmasował sobie ramiona i zebrał się w sobie, by w końcu zakończyć tę żenującą rozmowę.  
— Myślałem raczej… wiesz… czy nie moglibyśmy… zawrzeć pewnego rodzaju rozejmu albo coś w tym stylu. — Powiedział to. Merlinie, naprawdę to powiedział.  
Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział, więc Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, że chłopak się zatrzymał.  
— Dalej nie idę — oświadczył Ślizgon. — Wystarczająco cię już odprowadziłem.  
— Więc: nie? — Harry miał wrażenie, że jego głos zabrzmiał w ciszy lochów dziwnie piskliwie.  
— Masz na myśli zawoalowaną propozycję czegoś na kształt przyjaźni? — zapytał chłodnym głosem Malfoy, mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.  
— No-o, nie do k-końca… — zająknął się, po czym dodał kierowany jakimś nagłym impulsem. — Właściwie to tak.  
— Myślę, że nikt nigdy nie zaproponował mi czegoś tak odrażającego. Nie jestem takim idiotą, Potter. Nie zamierzam dać ci się oszukać. Nie próbuj grać nieswoimi zasadami, Gryfonku! To ślizgońskie sztuczki, ale w tym wypadku nawet ja nie widzę sensu, abyśmy mieli cokolwiek udawać. Proponuję pozostać przy starej, dobrej nienawiści. Nie dostrzegam bowiem powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy grać w otwarte karty. Życzę dobrej nocy. Myślę, że dalszą drogę już znasz. — Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem nie pozostawiającym cienia wątpliwości co do jego uczuć, odwrócił się i odszedł zdecydowanym krokiem.  
A Harry stał tam jeszcze dobrą chwilę i wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym chłopak ostatecznie rozpłynął mu się w ciemności. Nie wiedział i nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale słowa Malfoya sprawiły mu nie tyle zawód, co ból. I nie miał pojęcia, co z tym uczuciem zrobić.

(1) **Dolorykator** — od łac. dolor (ból); skojarzenie z polskim słowem „transformator" dało właśnie nazwę tego przedmiotu przenoszącego zaklęcia bólowe;

(2) **Ektdolor** — przedrostek „ekto-" w terminologii medycznej używany jest do określenia czegoś zewnętrznego; słowo „dolor" oznacza ból;

(3) **Panacei** — od panaceum, oznaczającego lekarstwo na wszystko;

(4) **Endolor** — jak w poprzednich przypadkach od łac. dolor (ból); przedrostek „endo-" używany w terminologii medycznej do określenia czegoś wewnętrznego;

(5) **Igni corripi** — łac. „stawać w ogniu";


	5. W cieniu podejrzeń

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY **

**W cieniu podejrzeń**

Wściekłość Sykstusa, którą prezentował przez ostatnie dni, była niezbitym dowodem na to, że zaginiony dolorykator dotychczas się nie znalazł. Malfoy obnosił się z satysfakcją i tryumfem na twarzy. Harry natomiast czuł się od rozmowy z chłopakiem paskudnie, a zmęczenie też robiło swoje. Zaczął się na nowo zadręczać analizowaniem swojej sytuacji i zdarzeń ostatniego roku. Budził się w nocy zlany potem po kolejnym śnie ze Snape'em i Dumbledore'em w rolach głównych, a potem nie mógł poradzić sobie z zalewającymi go uczuciami. Nienawiść, bezradność, chęć zemsty i strach dusiły go w ciemności. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności nigdy jednak nie śnił mu się Malfoy. Czy to był jakiś znak? Na szczęście za kilka dni będzie mógł porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. I nie mógł się już tego doczekać. Co prawda, oznaczało to również koniec szkolenia i konieczność podjęcia nowych kroków, a to była kolejna przytłaczająca go sprawa. Wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić? Jak walczyć ze śmierciożercami i Voldemortem? Jak odnaleźć horkruksy? Wiele się przez ostatni miesiąc nauczył, to prawda, ale… Pocieszająca była jednak świadomość, że wreszcie będzie miał swoich przyjaciół przy sobie i że pewne sprawy wkrótce się wyjaśnią. I tak, nie może podjąć żadnych decyzji przed rozmową z dyrektorem. Zwykle właśnie kończył swoje rozmyślania tym wnioskiem i uspokojony zasypiał, jednak noce wypełnione koszmarami nie dawały mu należytego wypoczynku.  
— Kiepsko wyglądasz, Harry — Fred szturchnął go przy śniadaniu, kiedy usiłował przełknąć nieco owsianki.  
— Nie dokuczaj mu, bo znów usłyszy komplementy Malfoya — odezwał się George.  
Harry'emu raczej to nie groziło. Od ich pamiętnej rozmowy chłopak unikał go jak trędowatego i nie zaszczycił bodaj spojrzeniem, a co tu mówić o słowie. Harry'ego to denerwowało. A jeszcze bardziej się wkurzał, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, co tak naprawdę go irytuje. Nic z tego nie rozumiał i irracjonalnie wierzył, że Dumbledore także to mu wytłumaczy. Na razie jednak musiał jakoś sobie radzić i wcale mu nie szło.  
Zaczęły się też pojawiać złe wieści z zewnątrz. Ataki śmierciożerców na mugoli stały się rutyną. Ciągle można było przeczytać o jakimś zaginięciu bądź śmierci. Harry za każdym razem brał „Proroka" sztywną ręką i ze ściśniętym sercem. Bał się, że tym razem rozpozna wymienione nazwiska. Dotąd jednak było mu to oszczędzane. Ginęli bezimienni, ale to również go pognębiało. Wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić, jakoś powstrzymać tę machinę śmierci, a nie chronić się za murami Hogwartu. Jedynymi jaśniejszymi chwilami były te, w których otrzymywał listy od przyjaciół. Zbliżał się termin ślubu Billa i zarówno Ron i Ginny, jak i obecna już w Norze Hermiona, żyli przygotowaniami do uroczystości. Rany najstarszego z braci wygoiły się niespodziewanie dobrze i istniała szansa, że wywinie się ze szponów wilkołactwa.  
— Och, listy od naszego młodszego rodzeństwa! — zauważył George. — Czy znasz już wszystkie detale sukni Fleur? Nie? To żałuj, że nie napisała do ciebie mama.  
— A suknia to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z zachwytami, jaka Fleur jest cudowna i wspaniała! — Fred nakreślił sobie znaczące kółeczko w okolicach czoła.  
Harry uśmiechnął się tylko nieznacznie, bowiem dziś przeczytał o zamordowaniu trójki dzieci pochodzenia mugolskiego. Postanowił, że musi porozmawiać z McGonagall, śledził więc teraz uważnie, czy przypadkiem nauczycielka nie wstaje od stołu. Ponieważ jednak właśnie nałożyła sobie na talerz kawałek ciasta, odpowiedział bliźniakom:  
— W gruncie rzeczy, Fleur okazała się całkiem w porządku, nie?  
— Mm, w summe hak — potwierdził George z pełnymi ustami, po czym przełknął i dodał: — Nikt się tego po niej nie spodziewał.  
Fred zachichotał.  
— A już najmniej nasza mała Ginny — zauważył.  
— Ale ty zawsze byliś taki odważiny 'Arry! — George przedrzeźnił głos Francuzki.  
Roześmiali się i Harry miał im coś odpowiedzieć na temat wili, ale McGonagall właśnie ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, więc czym prędzej podążył jej śladem, rzucając pośpieszne „do zobaczenia później" do bliźniaków.  
— Pani profesor! — zawołał za nią, kiedy już miała mu zniknąć za zakrętem korytarza.  
Odwróciła się.  
— Harry?  
Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, co robiła bardzo rzadko. To mogło mu pomóc.  
— Chciałem z panią porozmawiać.  
Spojrzała na niego badawczo.  
— Chodź do mojego gabinetu.  
Skinął głową i w milczeniu ruszył za nią.  
— Cieszę się, że wreszcie przestaliście się bić i kłócić — powiedziała, wpuszczając go do środka.  
Znów doznał tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, jakby ktoś uderzył go w splot słoneczny. Zawsze tak się czuł, wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia, a coś zdradziecko drapało go w gardle.  
— Staram się — wykrztusił, uświadamiając sobie wreszcie, że dyrektorka napomknęła coś o nim i Malfoyu.  
— To dobrze. O czym więc chciałeś porozmawiać?  
— Sytuacja przedstawia się coraz gorzej — oznajmił grobowym głosem. Wciąż miał przed oczami zdjęcia z najnowszego „Proroka".  
— To prawda — przyznała sztywno.  
— Ginie coraz więcej niewinnych ludzi.  
— Zakon robi, co może.  
— Ale ja nie!  
Po tym stwierdzeniu, a właściwie niemal krzyku, zapanowała cisza.  
— Uważasz szkolenie swoich umiejętności za bezczynność? —zapytała wreszcie dyrektorka dziwnym głosem.  
— Po prostu wiem, że powinienem…  
— Zostało jeszcze kilka dni, Harry. Wytrzymaj i uwierz mi, że to najlepsze, co na razie możesz zrobić.  
— Właśnie! Co zmieni tych parę dni? Trzeba działać! Nie nauczę się już zbyt wiele, a każdy dodatkowy dzień oznacza czyjeś życie. I to ja jestem tym obciążony, bo ja siedzę tutaj i…  
— Od tego jest Zakon. W pojedynkę nic nie zdziałasz. To jest wojna…  
Harry'emu robiło się niedobrze od ostatniego zdania, które słyszał w kółko i od każdego we wszystkich możliwych wariacjach. Mamy wojnę. To jest wojna. Jesteśmy na wojnie. Bla, bla, bla. Być może, ale było coś, co należało tylko do niego i, i tak zbyt długo się z tym ociągał. Na dodatek nikt o tym nie wiedział, a on nie mógł tego wyjawić. Żył więc obciążony tajemnicą i coraz większą ilością krwi. Nie mógł tutaj dłużej zostać! Każda godzina stawała się nieznośna.  
— Zaufaj mi, nie jesteś z tym sam, Harry. Prawdopodobnie nie powinnam tego w tej chwili mówić, bo jest to sprzeczne z ustalonymi dawno planami, ale boję się, że zrobisz coś nierozważnego i nie poczekasz na rozmowę z Albusem. — Twarz McGonagall była zmęczona i stara jak jeszcze nigdy. — Poszukiwanie horkruksów jest bardzo ważne i choć nie jest wykluczone, że część z nich to właśnie ty będziesz musiał zniszczyć, to nawet w tym będzie wspierał cię Zakon.  
Harry otworzył buzię, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. To znaczy… McGonagall wiedziała? Przecież… nikt… Dawno ustalone plany? Jakie plany? Przez kogo ustalane? Merlinie! Miał dość. Czy to w ogóle była jego wojna?  
— Wiem, że myślałeś, że o niczym nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje. Jasnym jest, że jedno dziecko…  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem! — zaprotestował gniewnie Harry.  
— Nie jesteś — zgodziła się szybko. — Ale nawet najbardziej dorosły czarodziej nie poradzi sobie sam. Musimy zmobilizować wszystkie dostępne siły i ściśle współpracować. Wiem, że to dużo, ale czy mogę cię prosić jeszcze o te kilka dni?  
Harry skinął ciężko głową. Chyba nie miał wyjścia. Musiał chociaż częściowo zaufać dyrektorce, choć nie wiedział czy wzmianka o horkruksach powinna go przekonać, czy raczej zaostrzyć czujność. Bo owa wiedza mogła mieć przecież dwa źródła. Poczuł się zagubiony, zmęczony i, jak nigdy, zapragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc mu dźwigać ten ciężar. A nikogo takiego nie było…!  
Zrezygnowany odwrócił się do wyjścia.  
— Dziękuję. To dobra decyzja. — Pożegnał go zmęczony głos McGonagall.  
Poszedł prosto na zajęcia Wardrobe'a i tam na chwilę się ożywił, bo razem z Timem udało mu się stworzyć tarczę, za którą zostali głośno pochwaleni przez nauczyciela. Było też kilka par, którym prawie wychodziło i Harry poczuł się odrobinę pewniej. Więc czegoś jednak naprawdę się uczą. Co prawda ślęczenie nad planami strategicznymi znużyło go niemożliwie i powlókł się na obiad z potwornym bólem głowy, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że intensywna nauka zwykle przynosiła właśnie taki efekt. Odkąd przybyło im zajęć, znużenie coraz bardziej dawało o sobie znać. Jeśli dodać do tego codzienne serie złych wiadomości, nie było się właściwie czemu dziwić.  
Nie doszedł jednak do Wielkiej Sali, bo zobaczył, że czwórka aurorów walczy z trzema osobami w szarych płaszczach. Niemal natychmiast zapaliło mu się w głowie czerwone, ostrzegawcze światło i cofnął się dwa kroki, kryjąc się w cieniu. Ćwiczenia! Nabrał głęboko powietrza i zdecydowanym głosem rzucił zaklęciem, którego nauczyła go Alicja.  
— _Chalybeius Decipuli!_**_ (__1_)**  
Dwóch przeciwników zaplątało się w grubych, zielonych sidłach. Trzeci został sparaliżowany przez kogoś z walczących.  
— Dzięki, Harry! — zawołał Will, który okazał się jednym z tych, którym pomógł.  
— Nie ma za co! Kiedy się zaczęło? — zapytał, podbiegając bliżej.  
— Nie wiem, chyba przed chwilą — odpowiedziała jedna z aurorek, chowając do kieszeni różdżki przeciwników.  
— Lepiej poszukajmy reszty.  
Harry poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. Tym razem nie da się złapać i oszukać. Nie zamierza nikomu do końca ufać i być skrajnie czujnym.  
Szli szybko, ale starali się nie robić żadnego hałasu. Czwórka aurorów przodem, on o krok za nimi, obserwując ich uważnie i, od czasu do czasu, oglądając się za siebie. Zobaczymy, myślał gorączkowo. Zobaczymy! Ściskał różdżkę tak mocno, że knykcie miał całkiem pobielałe. A chwilę później usłyszeli hałas.  
Zdążyli się zatrzymać, zanim zwrócili uwagę kogokolwiek z walczących. _Może rzeczywiście zajęcia ze strategii na coś się zdały?_ Jedna z dziewczyn chciała użyć zaklęcia dalekiego zasięgu, ale Harry w ostatniej chwili ją powstrzymał.  
— W ten sposób uderzymy w większości w naszych — zauważył szeptem.  
— Nie mamy wyjścia! — syknęła dziewczyna.  
— Powinniśmy dostać się z tamtej strony — odezwał się Will, który najwyraźniej myślał podobnie jak Harry.  
— Dokładnie. Musimy wykorzystać to, że dotąd nas nie zauważyli.  
— Ciekawe, jak chcesz to zrobić? Masz pelerynę-niewidkę?  
Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Owszem, miał. Ale nie zamierzał się z tym przed nikim zdradzać. A przynajmniej nie z tak błahego powodu jak ćwiczenia.  
— To bardzo proste! Tam jest przejście. — Wskazał korytarz częściowo zakryty przez postawioną w przejściu zbroję. — Będziemy za szarymi w minutę. A to da naszym niezłą przewagę.  
Bez dalszej dyskusji ruszyli wskazaną drogą.  
— Na trzy zmasowane zaklęcie usypiające — szepnął do nich Will.  
Skinęli głowami.  
— Raz.  
— Dwa.  
— Trzy.  
— _DORMINES!**(**_**_2)_**  
Cztery osoby ubrane w szare płaszcze osunęły się natychmiast na ziemię. Zaklęcie usypiające rozproszyło się w promieniu czterech metrów od miejsca uderzenia, działając w ten sposób również na dwie osoby od nich.  
— Ja ich obudzę, a wy idźcie już dalej.  
Trójka aurorów została przy uśpionych ciałach, a Harry pociągnął za sobą Willa. Miał przeczucie, że teraz powinni udać się niżej.  
— Gdzie idziemy? —zaniepokoił się Will.  
— Zaufaj mi.  
— Zupełnie przekonujące — mruknął z ironią chłopak.  
— Wydaje mi się, że i tym razem będzie jakaś „niespodzianka". Niekoniecznie jednak w postaci szpiega w naszych szeregach.  
— Potter pozjadał wszystkie rozumy — warknął ktoś i szarpnął go za rękę. — Jak zawsze.  
Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest ciągnięty w dół schodów.  
— Do diabła, co robisz, Malfoy? — syknął, usiłując się wyrwać z mocnego uchwytu, który jednak jeszcze się wzmocnił.  
— W Wielkiej Sali potrzebują Wybrańca.  
— Odbiło ci? — szarpnął ręką. — Nigdzie z tobą nie idę!  
— Nie rób scen, bo znowu zepsujesz akcję — warknął Malfoy. — A ty, Glamus, na co czekasz? Wracaj do kolegów, samotne akcje nigdy nie kończą się powodzeniem. Potter jest potrzebny na dole.  
Will zawahał się przez chwilę, ale zapytał:  
— Mamy do was dołączyć?  
— Nie, podobno na siódmym piętrze potrzebują pomocy — rzucił Malfoy przez ramię.  
— Harry? — Will widać nadal obawiał się, że Ślizgon ma zamiar zrobić to, co ostatnim razem Lupin.  
— Poradzę sobie! — zapewnił Harry, usiłując złapać równowagę, bo Malfoy szarpnął go za sobą.  
— Nie odzywaj się i biegnij! — syknął chłopak prosto do jego ucha.  
— Uwielbiam spełniać twoje rozkazy — prychnął.  
— Podobno chciałeś się przyjaźnić. No to robimy małą próbę zaufania.  
Harry poczuł przypływ paniki i wściekłości. Znowu dał się wrobić i skończy w podobny sposób. Tyle że o ile nabranie się na Lupina nie było jeszcze tak haniebne, to z Malfoyem powinien być ostrożny. Znów usiłował się szarpnąć, ale Ślizgon miał niespodziewanie dużo siły.  
— Malfoy, nie idziemy wcale w kierunku Wielkiej Sali! — warknął.  
— Brawo. Nie posądzałem cię o taką przenikliwość.  
— Malfoy!  
— Zamknij się albo uciszę cię inaczej.  
_Dupek_.  
Gdziekolwiek Malfoy chciał go zaciągnąć, nie udało mu się, bowiem wpadli wprost na walczących. Harry'emu już wydawało się, że chłopak go puszcza i przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że rzeczywiście przybiegli tu, żeby pomóc. Chwilę później jednak Ślizgon popchnął go mocno w bok i wpadli na jakieś nie zauważone wcześniej schody. Prawdopodobnie jedno z tajnych przejść w lochach.  
— Zwariowałeś? Mogliśmy im pomóc!  
— Pomagam tobie, wystarczy.  
— Odbiło ci?  
— To są śmierciożercy!  
— Zwariowałeś — stwierdził Harry.  
— Zamknij się albo użyję _silencio_!  
— _Muffliato!_  
— Proszę, Książę się kłania! — zaśmiał się krótko Malfoy. — Szybko, nie mamy czasu. Muszę cię ukryć i dostać się do McGonagall.  
— Jeśli wydaje ci się, że grzecznie dam się zaprowadzić…  
— Nie rozumiesz, durniu? — syknął Malfoy. — W zamku są śmierciożercy!  
— To zwykłe ćwiczenia! I nie dam się drugi raz oszukać!  
— Pewnie, tym razem dasz się zabić! — Malfoy teraz już wrzeszczał. — I to nie są ćwiczenia! — Harry właśnie planował go rozbroić, ale Ślizgon był szybszy i złapał go za nadgarstek, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch różdżką.  
— Gdyby nie to, że możesz potrzebować różdżki, dawno bym ci ją zabrał. Przyszli po ciebie, nie rozumiesz? Ubrali się w szare płaszcze i czekają tylko na ciebie! Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i nie dawaj im się w bordowej kokardce na złotym talerzu. Nie mamy czasu, trzymaj!  
Malfoy wcisnął mu do ręki jakiś dziwny przedmiot i Harry zdążył usłyszeć tylko rzucane gdzieś w oddali:  
— _Igni Corripi!_  
Jakiś wewnętrzny głos zaalarmował go, że coś jest nie tak, ale zanim zdążył to zanalizować, poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie i zrozumiał, że dziwaczna kulka była w rzeczywistości świstoklikiem. _Przeklęty Malfoy!_  
Upadł niefortunnie i potłukł się cały, klnąc niewybrednie. _Cholerny dupek, Malfoy!_ Przechytrzył go! Harry rozglądnął się po miejscu, w którym się znalazł, ale właściwie nic nie widział. Dopiero po chwili, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zrozumiał, że pierwszy raz widzi to miejsce. Nie miał też bladego pojęcia, gdzie może się znajdować. Pomieszczenie nie miało okien i tchnęło wilgocią.  
— _Lumos!_ — powiedział, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ma przecież różdżkę.  
Łóżko, właściwie prycza z kocem, wyleniały fotel i regał z kilkoma książkami. Brakowało tylko jakiegokolwiek wyjścia. Jednak miejsce wyglądało raczej jak kryjówka niż więzienie. Ale czy to ma znaczenie? Ostatnio do końca manewrów przetrzymali go w zwykłej, starej klasie. Malfoy oczywiście musiał to zrobić z wielkim szumem, wiec wysłał go w jakieś dziwne miejsce.  
_Znów dałem się złapać i zawaliłem ćwiczenia,_ pomyślał gorzko.  
Usiadł ciężko w dużym fotelu i zapadł się w nim, pogrążając się w ponurych rozmyślaniach. Kiedy jednak skończył rozpamiętywać, jak to znów głupio się zachował, pewien szczegół z analizowanych na okrągło scen przykuł jego uwagę. Mianowicie, chwilę przed zadziałaniem świstoklika, usłyszał wypowiadane przez kogoś zaklęcie. Zaklęcie, które brzmiało: _Igni Corripi!_ A skoro tak, to dlaczego, na Merlina, ktoś w trakcie ćwiczeń używał takiej inkantacji? Przecież nie było powodu do zadawania sobie bólu…  
_Nie rozumiesz, durniu? W zamku są śmierciożercy!_ Słowa Malfoya odbiły się przeraźliwym echem w jego głowie i poczuł, jak ciarki przebiegają mu po karku. A jeśli Ślizgon nie kłamał? Co to oznacza? Dlaczego Malfoy rzucił mu świstoklik? Ha, jeśli jest jednym z nich, zdrada wyjdzie na jaw wcześniej niż Harry się spodziewał. I bardzo dobrze. Wszystko się zakończy raz na zawsze, przynajmniej dla niego.  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nienawidził czekania. A teraz mógł już tylko czekać, aż po niego przyjdą. Ilu będzie musiało zginąć do tego czasu? Wolał o tym nie myśleć, ale pytania wracały. A potem już tylko po raz ostatni spojrzy w te czerwone oczy, których spojrzenie jest czystą nienawiścią i wszystko przestanie mieć znaczenie. I zobaczy tatę i mamę!  
_Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i nie dawaj im się w bordowej kokardce na złotym talerzu._ O co właściwie Malfoyowi chodziło?  
_To są śmierciożercy! To są śmierciożercy! To są śmierciożercy!_  
A jeśli… Nie potrafił dokończyć myśli. Co on zrobi, jeśli właśnie ta absurdalna możliwość okaże się faktem? Co, jeśli tak naprawdę… Malfoy go uratował?  
Harry zerwał się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo przemierzać swoje więzienie. A może kryjówkę? Teraz miał już pewność, że nie ma żadnych ćwiczeń i w Hogwarcie naprawdę przebywają śmierciożercy. A to oznaczało tylko jedno. On siedzi tutaj, w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, a tam giną ludzie. A on, jak zwykle, jest od wszystkiego odsunięty! Niezależnie od tego, czy siedzi tu w formie zakładnika czy wiecznie ochranianego wybrańca, nie może walczyć, nie może im pomóc, nie może zrobić nic!  
Z wszystkiego na świecie, Harry najbardziej nienawidził bezradności.

Przyszła po niego McGonagall. Regał z książkami odskoczył z cichym szczękiem, a ona stała za nim. Z potarganą szatą, trupiobladą twarzą i twardym spojrzeniem. Serce Harry'ego drgnęło, wyczuwając decydujący moment. Sekundy, w których okaże się jedną z nich lub jedną z tamtych. Sekundy, które uczynią Malfoya niepodważalnym zdrajcą lub nieoczekiwanym sprzymierzeńcem. I nagle to stało się ważniejsze niż wszystko inne. Niż jego życie, niż śmierciożercy, niż Voldemort.  
Nie miał czasu, żeby to zrozumieć. Po prostu tak było. Stał, zaciskając rękę na różdżce tak mocno, że czuł, iż lada chwila może roztrzaskać mu się w dłoni. Oddychał płytko i z trudem, krew piekła pod skórą nierównym pulsem.  
— Harry — powiedziała dziwnym głosem po tej okrutnej wieczności. Jakimś chropawym i niepewnym. — Dzięki Bogu.  
I Harry odczuł tyle rzeczy na raz, że nie potrafił nawet określić swoich emocji. Chciał podbiec w jej stronę, ale nim zerwał się do biegu, uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedziałby, co zrobić. Miałby wtulić się w nią jak w dziecko? Nigdy nie łączyła go tego rodzaju zażyłość z opiekunką domu. Chciał krzyknąć cokolwiek, bez znaczenia co, ale powstrzymała go myśl, że to nie na miejscu. I pojął, dlaczego te kilka sekund miało tak wielkie znaczenie. Dlaczego były wyrocznią, dlaczego znaczyły więcej niż życie. Bo oto dostał z powrotem punkt odniesienia. Odzyskał kogoś, komu znowu mógł ufać. I było coś jeszcze. Ale to coś zostawił sobie na później.  
— Ktoś ucierpiał? — zapytał, bo ze wszystkich cisnących mu się na usta pytań to się przebiło i ścisnęło jego serce trwogą, a cały entuzjazm zamarzł.  
— Andy Tond jest umierająca.  
Harry ledwo ją kojarzył, ale to przecież nie miało znaczenia. Każda strata po ich stronie była nieoceniona.  
— A czy ktoś nie… — głos mu się załamał, nawet nie odważył zapytać się o przyjaciół.  
Nauczycielka skinęła głową.  
— Tim Roden.  
— Tim — powtórzył głucho.  
Poczuł jak niewidzialna, chłodna dłoń zaciska mu palce na szyi. Jak dusi i przejmuje zimnem. Tim. To już bolało. Czuł gniew, bezsilną złość i nienawiść. Znowu. Tylko kolega. Ale nie obcy. Jak Cedrik.  
— Harry — głos McGonagall był delikatny, ale i stanowczy.  
— Już po wszystkim? — zapytał. Przecież mogą właśnie tracić cenne minuty.  
— Inaczej nie stałabym tutaj.  
_No tak, przecież muszę być absolutnie bezpieczny,_ pomyślał gorzko. Sterylna opieka nad Wybrańcem.  
Ale McGonagall jakby odgadła jego myśli.  
— Ponoszę odpowiedzialność za tych ludzi, Harry! Nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na to, by biec do ciebie.  
— Co ze śmierciożercami? — zapytał. Trzeba było poznać fakty. Już teraz przygotować się na coś podobnego.  
— Zebranie będzie za godzinę w moim gabinecie. Wszystko omówimy.  
— Malfoy? — Harry zadał to pytanie niemal bezgłośnie. Tylko nagła suchość w ustach i zupełna niemożność przełknięcia śliny uświadomiła mu, jak wiele zawarł w tym jednym słowie.  
— Harry… — ton nauczycielki był czymś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia. Wyrażał obawę a zarazem lekką naganę.  
— Rozumiem — odpowiedział cicho.  
McGonagall spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem zmieszanym z radością. Ale wszystko było tak pokryte przez fizyczne zmęczenie, ciężar trosk i psychiczne wyczerpanie, że właściwie nie wiedział, czy sobie tego spojrzenia nie wymyślił.  
— Nie wspominaj o nim nikomu, dobrze? — poprosiła.  
Skinął głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co kobieta ma na myśli.  
— Chodźmy — powiedziała po prostu i, przekroczywszy próg, znaleźli się w pokoju, który Harry widział po raz drugi w życiu, ale poznał go od razu. Zielony wystrój był bardzo charakterystyczny.

— Nie wiemy, jak dostali się do zamku — zauważył Lupin.  
Wciąż krążyli w kółko, wciąż powtarzali to samo. Harry był zmęczony. Czuł duszący gniew i obezwładniającą bezradność.  
— Wiemy, JAK się dostali! — zawołała gwałtownie Tonks. — Nie wiemy tylko dzięki KOMU!  
— To bez sensu — wtrąciła Sonia. — Przecież znajdujemy się w ścisłym gronie najbardziej zaufanych osób.  
— I to jest właśnie najbardziej przerażające, nie uważasz? — zaatakowała ją aurorka, która znów miała jaskrawomalinowe włosy.  
Sonia wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Nie masz racji. Wcale nie jesteśmy w takim gronie — zauważył jakiś spokojny, chłodny głos.  
— Och, świetnie, zacznijmy się teraz kłócić i obrzucać oskarżeniami — zdenerwował się Harry.  
— Czyżbyś wyjątkowo, Potter, nie miał ochoty się przyłączyć? — Malfoy spojrzał na niego z ironiczną miną. — A może masz już swojego, niepodważalnego kandydata.  
— Nie mam kandydata. I uważam, że mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy niż oskarżenia.  
— Czyżby? A jakie? — Nawet jeśli słowa Harry'ego zaskoczyły Ślizgona, absolutnie nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
— Chociażby takie, jak ustalenie, w jaki sposób możemy się zabezpieczyć przed podobnym atakiem.  
— Och, pewnie zdemaskowanie osób zapraszających śmierciożerców do Hogwartu jak gości na przyjęcie, jest zbyt wysublimowanym planem jak dla ciebie, Potter? — zapytał zimno Malfoy.  
— I jak mamy tego dokonać? Ciągnąć losy? — warknął Harry.  
Malfoy uniósł lekko brew. Tym razem nie ukrył już zdziwienia. Ciężko było jednak powiedzieć, czy jest zaskoczony wypowiedzią Harry'ego czy jego tępotą.  
— Proponuję zacząć od listy osób, które są tutaj bardziej z przypadku niż zależności wynikającej z cieszenia się zaufaniem.  
— To ma sens — przytaknął Lupin.  
_To nie ma sensu! Nie teraz!_ - protestowało coś wewnątrz Harry'ego.  
— I kto zrobi tę listę? — zapytała obojętnym tonem Sonia.  
— Profesor McGonagall, oczywiście — odpowiedział natychmiast Malfoy. — Po uwzględnieniu naszych głosów, rzecz jasna.  
— Popieram — odezwała się Tonks.  
— Ja też — dodał Shacklebolt.  
— I ja — oświadczył Lewrens.  
— Dobrze — zdecydowała McGonagall.  
Harry nerwowo rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Kto niby miał znaleźć się na owej liście? To jakiś absurd. Nie to było teraz najważniejsze. Bardzo długo mogą nie zyskać pewności, kto ich zdradził. Trzeba podjąć kroki przeciwdziałające podobnym poczynaniom, bez względu na to, kim jest ta osoba. Siedziało ich tu zaledwie dziesięcioro. Tonks, Lupin i Shacklebolt jako członkowie Zakonu odpowiadający za szkolenie. McGonagall jako dyrektorka szkoły i członkini Zakonu. Lewrens jako oficjalny kierownik kursu i przedstawiciel Ministerstwa, Wardrobe jako niezależny specjalista-wykładowiec, Mayson jako specjalista z ramienia ludzi Ministra. Sonia, ponieważ była przy śmierci Tima. No i on, Wybraniec we własnej osobie. _I Malfoy, który mnie uratował_. Chociaż to była tylko wersja Harry'ego, bo nikt nie wypowiedział tego na głos.  
— Potter, na pewno nie chcesz kogoś zgłosić? — zapytał kwaśno Malfoy.  
— Nie. Uważam, że bezpodstawne podejrzenia są bezsensu — odpowiedział spokojnie. Nie da się sprowokować.  
— Aha. To ja zgłaszam Pottera — zripostował natychmiast Ślizgon. — Musiał zostać podmieniony, bo prawdziwy nigdy by tak nie powiedział.  
— To nie jest czas na żarty, panie Malfoy — upomniała go McGonagall.  
— Przepraszam.  
Malfoy przeprasza! Świat się kończy! Nie, Malfoy go _uratował_. Świat skończył się już dawno temu.  
— Weasleyowie, bo jeszcze nie są sprawdzeni — odezwał się blondyn ponownie i spojrzał na dyrektorkę. — Pani profesor wie, o czym mówię.  
McGonagall skinęła wolno głową, patrząc na chłopaka badawczo. W Harrym krew zagotowała się ze złości. Malfoy chciał go sprowokować! Dlaczego? Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy. Kłótnie naprawdę nie miały teraz sensu.  
— Sonia, ponieważ nie ma odpowiedniej rekomendacji — kontynuował chłopak.  
— Rekomendacji? Chyba ci odbiło! — warknęła dziewczyna. — Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o rekomendacji? I jak śmiesz?  
— Pani profesor wie.  
— Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Jeśli ktoś zamierza mnie publicznie oskarżać, chcę usłyszeć te zarzuty bez głupawych przykrywek!  
— Niech pani się uspokoi, Pan Malfoy nie miał nic złego na myśli — usiłował złagodzić sytuację Lupin.  
— Oczywiście! — prychnęła. — Tylko właśnie powiedział, że jestem śmierciożerczynią. To prawie jak komplement.  
— Pan Potter miał rację, kłótnie nie są teraz na miejscu — upomniał ich Lewrens. — Głos będzie miał każdy.  
Natomiast Harry zaczynał powoli rozumieć, o co chodzi. W gabinecie znajdowały się trzy grupy osób. Zakonnicy, Ministerstwo i osoby niezrzeszone. Z tego, prawdopodobnie, tylko część obecnych w pełni zdawała sobie sprawę z owego podziału. Zakon Feniksa w dalszym ciągu pozostawał, w pewnym sensie, organizacją tajną i Ministerstwo nie wiedziało o jego istnieniu. Przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. Postronni, tacy jak Sonia, nie mieli o nim pojęcia. Niemożliwym było wypowiadanie na głos argumentów typu: Weasleyowie należą zbyt krótko do Zakonu, by można za nich ręczyć, Sonia zaś to, co prawda, aurorka, ale nie dlatego się tutaj znalazła. Nie została, jak większość, wyselekcjonowana przez zakonników do współpracy, ale zaproszono ją na kurs ze względu na duże zagrożenie, gdyż swojego czasu jej rodzina bardzo przeciwstawiała się Voldemortowi. Zwłaszcza w obliczu potencjalnej zdrady taka otwarta rozmowa nie mogła mieć miejsca. Porozumienie między dwoma głównymi grupami jasnej strony wciąż pozostawało kruche, choć podjęte w dobrej wierze, ale tym bardziej nie należało narażać go na szwank. Mieli dość problemów z zewnętrznym wrogiem. Dlatego właśnie Malfoy posługiwał się ogólnikami. Tylko mimo zrozumienia Harry nadal nie widział sensu robienia listy. Pojmował ideę. McGonagall znajdowała się poza podejrzeniami. Obecni tu Zakonnicy również. Wardrobe, co prawda, spoza ale to człowiek, z którym utrzymywali łączność, i który ściśle z nimi współpracował. Zakon mu ufał. Ministerstwo reprezentował Lewrens, najbardziej godny zaufania spośród ludzi Ministra, podobnie jak Mayson. Z osób tutaj się znajdujących właściwie tylko trzy nie miały podobnego statusu: on, Sonia i Malfoy. On odpadał jako Wybraniec o braku skłonności samobójczych. Przynajmniej w bezpośrednich przejawach typu oddawanie się w ręce Voldemorta. Reszta jego zachowań była zapewne lekko dyskusyjna. Sonia jednak rzeczywiście pozostawała w kręgu podejrzeń. Nikt nie mógł za nią poręczyć w sposób zadowalający Zakonników. Ministerstwo nie było odpowiednim gwarantem. A Malfoy? Podając kandydaturę dziewczyny i w ogóle samą ideę, musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że znajdzie się na tej liście! Harry go nie rozumiał, ale nie miał zamiaru dokonać przełomu w tej sprawie właśnie teraz. A z rozważań na temat sensowności sporządzania listy podejrzanych wychodziło mu, że choć to rozumie, to nie popiera. Bo owszem, z grupy dziesięciu osób wyłoniło się dwoje najbardziej pasujących. I co z tego? Zdrajcy to najlepsi gracze. I ostatecznie mógł się nim okazać każdy, niezależnie od podejrzeń lub zgoła im na przekór. No i jest jeszcze reszta uczestników kursu.  
— Ktoś jeszcze, panie Malfoy? — zapytała McGonagall, notując coś na wyciągniętym z biurka pergaminie.  
— Will Glamus.  
— I TY! — krzyknęła Sonia, która najwyraźniej nie wytrzymała.  
— I, oczywiście, ja — przyznał spokojnie Malfoy.  
Harry'emu po raz setny cała rozmowa wydała się całkowitym bezsensem. I bardzo mu się nie podobała, prawdę powiedziawszy. Właściwie myślał już tylko o jednym, choć starał się odsuwać to od siebie.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób można wymienić jeszcze bardzo dużo osób? — zapytała go Tonks.  
— To dobre na początek. Od czegoś w końcu trzeba zacząć. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— Szkoda tylko, że podstawy są tak beznadziejnie liche — prychnęła Sonia.  
— Jak wszystko — zauważył filozoficznie Shacklebolt.  
— Sykstus Abeldorn — odezwał się Harry po raz pierwszy od dawna i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco. — Proszę o wpisanie go na listę — dodał, widząc, że nie zrozumieli.  
Nikt nic na to nie odpowiedział, McGonagall skrzywiła się tylko niemal niezauważalnie, ale dopisała nazwisko na swoim pergaminie.  
— Zadziwiasz mnie, Potter — powiedział Malfoy, nie zaszczycając go jednak nawet spojrzeniem.  
Ale Harry i tak odczuł coś na kształt satysfakcji.  
— Może podsumujmy to, co udało nam się ustalić — odezwała się McGonagall. — Ktoś wykorzystał informacje, które nie miały prawa wydostać się poza te mury. Mianowicie wiedział o ćwiczeniach i o tym, jak one wyglądają. Napastnicy zostali wpuszczeni, a zatem musiał ich ktoś przeprowadzić przez bariery chroniące wstępu do Hogwartu. Według mnie to wystarczający dowód na to, że śmierciożercom pomagała osoba z wewnątrz. I myślę, że jak dotąd się zgadzamy.  
Wszyscy obecni skinęli głowami, chociaż Sonia z wyraźną niechęcią.  
— Z relacji poszczególnych walczących wiemy, że atakujących było około dziesięciu i liczyli na zaskoczenie oraz brak zdecydowanej obrony ze względu na przykrywkę w postaci ćwiczeń — kontynuowała dyrektorka. — Siódemka z nich została złapana i obezwładniona w całkiem skuteczny sposób, czego możemy sobie pogratulować, w związku z tym siedzą już w tej chwili w więzieniu. Pozostała trójka uciekła ranna i miejmy nadzieję, że nikt nie pozostał w Hogwarcie.  
Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu, jakby próbując podzielić się ciężarem tej możliwości.  
— Mamy listę osób, które są bardziej podejrzane, ale jest ona długa. Musimy przedsięwziąć dodatkowe kroki, które zabezpieczą nas przed podobną sytuacją, nawet jeśli nie zdemaskujemy zdrajcy.  
_Nareszcie ktoś o tym pomyślał,_ ucieszył się Harry.  
— Proponuję przesłuchanie wszystkich kursantów — podsunął Shacklebolt.  
— Przez kogo? — zapytał Lupin.  
— Dwie niezależne osoby. Może nawet trzy.  
— Kandydaci? — Głos McGonagall był zmęczony.  
— Ty, Minerwo, pan Lewrens i może Wardrobe, jeśli się zgodzi.  
Wardrobe skinął głową.  
— Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest tak samo moim problemem jak i waszym.  
— Zatem ustalone. Od rana zaczniemy przesłuchania. Mamy też ciężko ranną dziewczynę, która została trafiona skomplikowaną klątwą. Pani Pomfrey opiekuje się nią najlepiej jak umie. Z relacji pani Klay wiemy też, jak zginął jej przyjaciel Tim. Naprawdę, bardzo mi przykro.  
Sonia odwróciła głowę, zapewne próbując ukryć emocje. Harry znów poczuł się koszmarnie podle, a twarz kolegi stanęła mu przed oczami. Nienawidził takich chwil. Nienawidził tej wojny. Nienawidził Voldemorta!  
Zastanawiał się też, dlaczego nikt nie wspomniał o tym, co zrobił Malfoy, ale wolał nie rozpoczynać tej rozmowy. Przypomniał sobie niedawną prośbę McGonagall, która teraz nabierała sensu. Widać dyrektorka miała powody, by to zataić. Zresztą on i tak miał gardło tak ściśnięte, że nie byłby w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
— A teraz już chyba wszyscy powinniśmy odpocząć — zauważyła Tonks.  
— Proponuję przed tym coś zjeść! — wtrąciła Mayson.  
— A ja chciałbym jeszcze ustalić, jak spędzimy dzisiejszą noc.  
— Urządzimy dziką orgię — odezwał się do siebie Malfoy, który nad wyraz długo pozostawał nieaktywną stroną w dyskusji i widać już nie wytrzymał. McGonagall jednak musiała go usłyszeć, tak jak i Harry, bo posłała mu karcące spojrzenie.  
— Wiem, co masz na myśli, Remusie. Też o tym myślałam — przyznała. — Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wybrać jeden dom i jakoś pomieścić tam wszystkich. I umieścić straże przy wejściu. Powiem o tym przy kolacji, którą zaraz zarządzę.  
— Przecież właśnie to miałem na myśli — mruknął Malfoy, a Harry prawie się roześmiał.  
— Jeszcze jedno! — zawołała Mayson, kiedy już się podnosili do wyjścia.  
— Tak?  
— Podział na pary lub trójki.  
— To znaczy? — podchwycił Wardrobe.  
— Wszyscy powinni zostać podzieleni na pary, które będą się kontrolować. Jutro przy śniadaniu należy zrobić spis. Kto z kim. Raz, że zapewni to większe bezpieczeństwo, dwa, utrudni kolejną zdradę. Stąd trójki są lepsze, ale mogą okazać się uciążliwe. Osoby z pary będą za siebie odpowiedzialne i mają się obowiązek chronić, a w razie zniknięcia partnera natychmiast wszcząć alarm.  
— Świetny pomysł! — ucieszyła się Tonks.  
Harry miał dziwne podejrzenia, co do motywów jej radości.

(1) **Chalybeius Depiculi** — łac. stalowe sidła;

(2) **Dormines** — łac. uśpiony (jak zapewne wiedzą fani Draco Trilogy);


	6. Wskazówki Dumbledore'a

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY **

**Wskazówki Dumbledore'a**

Kolacja upłynęła pod znakiem urywanych rozmów, niepewnych spojrzeń i złowrogich szeptów. Stan Andy i wiadomość o śmierci Tima wstrząsnęły wszystkimi. Wojna spoglądała im prosto w oczy i zaczynali sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie ma dla nich odwrotu. Harry jadł mechanicznie, w ogóle nie czując smaku ani zapachu. Z niezmierną ulgą powitał widok bliźniaków i pozostałych znajomych, ale było to jedyne pozytywne uczucie, jakiego doznał. Trawił go koszmarny niepokój i nie pomagały żarty Weasleyów na temat tego, że śmierć się go nie ima i od tej pory przestają się o niego troszczyć i martwić, bo to tylko strata czasu. Myślał tylko o jednym i rzucał od czasu do czasu spojrzenia w kierunku Malfoya. Ten jednak kompletnie go ignorował.

W końcu McGonagall obwieściła im, że będą spali w Wieży Gryffindoru i że wszyscy teraz udadzą się właśnie tam pod opieką kadry, natomiast rano zaczną się przesłuchania. Jak łatwo było przewidzieć, owo oświadczenie wywołało niemałe poruszenie wśród kursantów. Wiadomość oznaczała przyznanie się do słabości i strachu. I jeszcze zdradliwe widmo podejrzeń. Dodatkowo dyrektorka poinformowała ich, że do odwołania kadra rezygnuje z ćwiczeń i wszelkie tego typu zachowania należy traktować jako realne zagrożenie.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym, zrobiło się strasznie tłoczno. Fred i George starając się rozluźnić atmosferę, rzucali żartami na temat dobrowolnego wpuszczania Ślizgonów do wieży Gryffindoru. Rozmowy przybrały na sile, czyniąc niemożliwy gwar, a nauczyciele usiłowali rozsądnie porozdzielać wszystkich do dormitoriów i porozstawiać odpowiednią ilość łóżek. Harry w ponurym milczeniu przeszukiwał wzrokiem kręcących się po pokoju ludzi. I w końcu, w najbardziej niepozornym kącie, zobaczył osobę, której szukał.  
— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał, podchodząc.  
— Nie — odpowiedział Malfoy, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
— Ale ja muszę — oświadczył Harry niespokojnie.  
— Wybacz, ale to chyba nie mój problem. — Chłopak nadal na niego nie spojrzał.  
— Draco… — powiedział Harry, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu w ten sposób zwracając się do Malfoya i poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie.  
— Nie próbuj tych tanich sztuczek. To na mnie nie działa — oświadczył Malfoy chłodno, spoglądając wreszcie w jego oczy, ale z taką niechęcią, że aż Harry'emu zrobiło się zimno.  
— Proszę cię. Ja… — Harry czuł jak wali mu serce i wiedział, że to zupełnie bez sensu, ale _musiał_ porozmawiać z Draco Malfoyem. Musiał.  
— Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, Potter. I nie obchodzi mnie twoja wdzięczność.  
_Wcale nie chodzi o wdzięczność! To chodzi o… _  
— To bez znaczenia — odpowiedział Harry. — Ważne jest, dla kogo tego _nie zrobiłeś_.  
Malfoy przyjrzał mu się teraz z pewnym zainteresowaniem, choć minę nadal miał znudzoną.  
— A znasz tutaj jakieś miejsce, w którym możemy liczyć choć na odrobinę prywatności? — zapytał wreszcie. — Bo na opuszczenie wieży nie mamy raczej szansy. — Tu spojrzał wymownie na Shacklebolta i Abeldorna stojących przy wyjściu.  
— Jest jedno takie — odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Harry i zaczął powoli przeciskać się przez tłum. Dzięki Mapie Huncwotów wiedział o małej salce, do której dało się dostać ze schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów. Zakradał się tam czasem, gdy potrzebował samotności.  
— Czekaj. — Malfoy szarpnął go za ramię. — Założę się, że zaraz sprawdzą obecność. Jeśli nas nie będzie, podniosą alarm. Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na podobne akcje.  
Harry posłuchał i usiedli na schodach. Rzeczywiście po niespełna dziesięciu minutach McGonagall zaczęła sprawdzać listę kursantów. Malfoy siedział z miną mówiącą: „A nie mówiłem?", a Harry czuł się idiotycznie. Wreszcie jednak formalności się zakończyły i wszyscy zaczęli powoli się rozchodzić. To uświadomiło mu, że powinien poinformować Freda i George'a, że jeszcze jakiś czas spędzi z dala od łóżka.  
W końcu znalazł się z Malfoyem w ukrytej salce. Chłopak usiadł na parapecie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
Harry usiłował sformułować jakieś sensowne zdanie.  
— Nic nie rozumiem… — zaczął wreszcie, a Malfoy natychmiast przerwał mu szyderczym tonem:  
— To dopiero nowość!  
— … ale trzeba z tym skończyć — dokończył twardo.  
— Mianowicie? Z czym zamierzasz bohatersko skończyć? Bo na razie podejmujesz tylko heroiczne próby skończenia ze sobą.  
— Malfoy!  
— Sam widzisz, że naprawdę nie mamy _o czym_ rozmawiać — skwitował z lekceważącą miną blondyn.  
— To nieprawda. Jest bardzo dużo rzeczy, o których moglibyśmy… które… Tylko ty nie chcesz! — zdenerwował się Harry.  
— Cóż za przenikliwość!  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością i miał wielką ochotę po prostu mu przywalić. Chłopak wszystko utrudniał i go wkurzał, a lata łączącej ich nienawiści wcale nie pomagały. Musieli jednak w końcu się dogadać. To była zbyt ważna sprawa. A on zaczynał rozumieć, że Malfoy ma w niej do odegrania jakąś rolę, na dodatek zupełnie inną niż podejrzewał jeszcze miesiąc temu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś się wyjaśni.  
— Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale na pewno miałeś jakiś powód.  
— Doprawdy, jestem coraz bardziej zaskoczony twoimi analitycznymi zdolnościami, Potter.  
— Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale mimo wszystko: dziękuję.  
— Zaczynam się robić śpiący… — Malfoy ziewnął ostentacyjnie.  
— To przestań mi do cholery przerywać! — nie wytrzymał Harry. — Wszystko utrudniasz, ale…  
— Wzruszyłem się.  
— Musimy się w końcu dogadać!  
— Ja nic nie muszę. I zaczyna mnie cała ta rozmowa strasznie drażnić. Idę spać. — Ślizgon zsunął się z parapetu i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
— Świetnie. Zatem dalej będziemy skakać sobie do gardła i zachowywać się jak smarkacze!  
— Ja nic takiego nie robię. To ty mnie atakujesz cały czas. Rozhisteryzowany Złoty Chłopiec, który myśli, że cały świat kręci się wokół niego. Czego właściwie chcesz, Potter?  
— Ja… — Harry czuł się skołowany i zagubiony.  
— Salazarze! — jęknął Malfoy.  
Harry wiedział tylko, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie uratował mu życie i to wywróciło cały jego system wartości do góry nogami. Na dodatek Malfoy _prawdopodobnie_ nie był śmierciożercą. I Malfoy mu pomógł… Wreszcie Malfoy wiedział różne dziwne, niepokojące, ale zarazem ważne rzeczy. Merlinie! Jak się w tym nie pogubić?  
— Możemy być razem w parze, jeśli to ci odpowiada — zaproponował w końcu chłopak po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— C-co?  
— To co słyszałeś, Potter. Rano będzie robiony spis. Możemy być razem. Nie wyobrażaj sobie tylko zbyt wiele. Nawet cię nie lubię i niedobrze mi się robi na myśl o twojej żałosnej wdzięczności. Uważam jednak, że to lepsze niż narażanie się na ciągłe molestowanie z twojej strony. Bo, jak sądzę, na to, że dasz mi spokój, nie mam szans. A teraz: dobranoc.  
Harry nie zdobył się na żadną odpowiedź. Nie potrafił nawet ruszyć się z miejsca.

Przesłuchanie było dziwnym doświadczeniem. Wchodziło się do sali jednymi drzwiami i opuszczało ją innymi. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu siedzieli już wszyscy, którzy odpowiedzieli na standardowy pakiet pytań i nie mogli się stamtąd ruszyć, by nie przekazać nic pozostałym. Harry był na samym końcu. Trochę go to zdenerwowało, bo wolałby mieć to już za sobą. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał pojęcia jakiego typu odpowiedzi oczekiwała od niego McGonagall. Na ile naprawdę ufała Lewrensowi i Wardrobe'owi? Od zastanawiania się nad tym rozbolała go głowa. Mógł wczoraj zapytać Malfoya, jaka jest wersja oficjalna. A może tylko jemu się wydawało, że są jakieś dwie wersje?  
W końcu go poproszono.  
— Dzień dobry, panie Potter — przywitał go Wardrobe.  
— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział i spojrzał niepewnie na McGonagall. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. Harry odczuł ulgę, że ją widzi. Pierwszy raz odkąd zjawił się tutaj po wakacjach.  
— Po pierwsze chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, gdzie pan był, gdy wszystko się zaczęło — odezwał się Lewrens, kiedy Harry zajął miejsce naprzeciw komisji.  
— Chciałam przypomnieć, że możemy nieco złagodzić standardową procedurę… — wtrąciła McGonagall.  
— Niby dlaczego? — zainteresował się Lewrens. — Wie pani dobrze, co myślę na temat _Wybrańca_.  
Harry, chociaż nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby oddać swój niechciany _tytuł_, poczuł się nieco urażony.  
— Śmierciożercy mieli zamiar go zabić albo porwać. Jaki miałby cel we współpracowaniu z nimi? — zapytała ostrym tonem McGonagall.  
— Z całym szacunkiem, skąd wiemy, czego szukali w Hogwarcie śmierciożercy? — odparł sucho Lawrens.  
McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.  
— Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoje zdanie… — odezwał się Wardrobe. — Zadanie paru pytań naprawdę nie zaszkodzi. — Dyrektorka skinęła głową. — Proszę odpowiedzieć — zwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
— Wracałem właśnie z sali transmutacji, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia ze strategii i natknąłem się na walczących Willa i Amy. Pomyślałem wtedy, że to zwykłe ćwiczenia.  
— Jak to się stało, że inni zdążyli już walczyć, skoro pan ledwo wyszedł z zajęć? — zapytał Lewrens.  
— Byłem zmęczony. Opuściłem salę jako ostatni. Nie śpieszyłem się. Miałem zamiar iść prosto na obiad.  
— Czy na zajęciach wszyscy byli obecni?  
— Nie pamiętam.  
— Czy ktoś wyszedł wcześniej?  
— Raczej nie.  
— A kto opuścił klasę jako pierwszy?  
— Nie mam pojęcia.  
— A może nie ma pan ochoty z nami współpracować?  
— Słucham? — zdziwił się Harry, patrząc na nieprzychylną minę Lewrensa. — Nie, naprawdę nie pamiętam. I jestem zmęczony.  
— Jak wszyscy — odparł sucho Lewrens. — Zatem nie pamięta pan nic szczególnego?  
— Nie.  
— Czy widział pan pannę Klay lub pana Rodena?  
— Byli na zajęciach, ale wyszli przede mną.  
— I później już pan ich nie spotkał?  
— Nie. Czy to wszystko?  
— Niezupełnie.  
Rany, jakie to było głupie! Nie wierzył, że w ten sposób znajdą tego, kto pomagał śmierciożercom.  
— Miał pan, podobno, swój prywatny świstoklik, który otrzymał pan od profesor McGonagall.  
Na te słowa czujność Harry'ego wyostrzyła się momentalnie.  
— Może nam pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego pan go użył?  
— To chyba oczywiste, że był w zagrożeniu — odpowiedziała za niego dyrektorka lekko zirytowanym tonem.  
— To faworyzowanie pewnych osób — stwierdził Lewrens. — Może inni też chcieliby mieć takie wyjście.  
— Może należałoby to przemyśleć — odpowiedziała ze złością kobieta. — Wyposażenie wszystkich w świstokliki leży bardziej w gestii Ministerstwa niż dyrektora Hogwartu.  
— Czy pan Potter będzie łaskawy odpowiedzieć? — Lewrens zwrócił się do niego, ignorując zarzut.  
Harry spojrzał pytająco na McGonagall, a ta skinęła przyzwalająco głową. Miał nadzieję, iż dobrze zrozumiał, że z jakichś względów ma nie wspominać o Malfoyu.  
— Zrozumiałem, że w zamku są śmierciożercy.  
— A po czym, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
— Ponieważ zostało rzucone zaklęcie bólowe? — Harry wyczuwał we własnym głosie irytację.  
— Mhm, zaklęcie bólowe — powtórzył Lewrens, notując coś sobie w kajecie. — Jakie?  
— _Igni Corripi_.  
— A dlaczego nie podjął pan żadnej próby ostrzeżenia innych, skontaktowania się z dyrektorką czy kimś starszym?  
Dlaczego? Och, bo Malfoy go niemal przewrócił i podstępem wcisnął świstoklik?  
— Nie miałem takiej możliwości. Zostałbym zauważony.  
Lewrens notował zawzięcie, a McGonagall wymieniła tymczasem spojrzenia z drugim mężczyzną.  
— Myślę, że nie mamy więcej pytań — podsumował Wardrobe. — Pozostaje zatem już tylko kwestia pana partnera. Panowie Fred i George Weasley zgłosili swoją kandydaturę jako osobiści ochroniarze. — Mrugnął do Harry'ego porozumiewawczo.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że odczuje takie rozczarowanie, na myśl, że ktoś proponuje mu towarzystwo bliźniaków.  
— Pan Malfoy również to zrobił — zauważyła obojętnie McGonagall, a serce Harry'ego wykonało coś przypominającego afrykańską sambę.  
— Tak, ale biorąc pod uwagę dość łatwą do zauważenia niechęć obu panów…  
— Zgadzam się na propozycję Malfoya — przerwał mu pośpiesznie Harry, jakby bojąc się, że jeśli nie zrobi tego natychmiast, będzie za późno.  
Wardrobe zrobił komiczną minę, Lewrens uniósł głowę znad kajetu i przyglądnął mu się podejrzliwie, a na ustach McGonagall zagościło coś z pogranicza satysfakcji i uśmiechu.  
— To wszystko, jest pan wolny — oznajmił chłodno Lewrens. — Przypominam, że od tej pory jest pan odpowiedzialny za pana Malfoya.  
— I chciałabym was po śniadaniu zobaczyć u siebie w gabinecie — dodała McGonagall.  
Harry skinął głową i pośpiesznie opuścił salę. Czuł się kompletnie wykończony psychicznie. Sytuacja go przerastała. Zdecydowanie.

— Harry, wiedz, że czujemy się odrzuceni — oświadczył dramatycznym głosem Fred, smarując sobie tosta dżemem.  
— Wzgardziłeś naszą firmą ochroniarską — dodał zbolałym tonem George.  
— Zrujnowałeś naszą świetnie zapowiadającą się karierę...  
— McGonagall tak zdecydowała — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, przełykając sok dyniowy i przerywając wyliczankę. Na szczęście wcześniej przemyślał, co powie bliźniakom.  
— Jak na Gryfona przystało, to powinieneś się przynajmniej zakrztusić tym sokiem, wypowiadając takie perfidne kłamstwo — odezwał się Malfoy, który siadł dziś irytująco blisko niego.  
Harry zakrztusił się jak na zawołanie.  
— Nie słuchajcie go — mruknął, kiedy się już uspokoił.  
— Założę się, że ich _błagałeś_, by pozwolili ci być ze mną. — Malfoy widać nie zamierzał się zamknąć.  
— Och, oczywiście — podchwycił George. — Jak mogliśmy zapomnieć, braciszku! Przecież to sekretna miłość Harry'ego od sześciu lat.  
— Ja bym na waszym miejscu nie wyśmiewał publicznie preferencji seksualnych Wybrańca — zauważył spokojnie Ślizgon.  
— Malfoy! — warknął zbulwersowany Harry.  
Czy on naprawdę sam poprosił o towarzystwo tego bubka?  
— Właściwie, to mi przypomniało, że jeszcze mi nie podziękowałeś, że się zgodziłem — zauważył niewzruszony jego złością chłopak.  
Harry ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do niego tyłem. To jakiś koszmar.  
— Nie martw się, stary. — Fred poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach. — Przeżywałeś gorsze rzeczy.  
Zrobił sceptyczną minę. Czarno to wszystko widział.  
— Wiesz przynajmniej, dlaczego to zrobiła? — zapytał ściszonym głosem George.  
Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami. Kolejne kłamstwo mogłoby mu nie przejść przez gardło. Malfoy uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.

Kiedy podniósł się od stołu, Malfoy zrobił to samo. Postanowił go ignorować. W przeciwnym razie zaraz znów się pobiją. Idiotyczne! Dlaczego nie mogli porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie? Sytuacja była poważna, życie wielu, w tym ich samych, znajdowało się w zagrożeniu, a oni bawili się w słowne przepychanki i głupie gierki. Dlaczego?  
— To, co mówią o Gryfonach, to stek kłamstw — rozpoczął konwersacyjnym tonem Malfoy do jego pleców.  
Harry nabrał głęboko powietrza, ale nie odezwał się.  
— W sumie zawsze o tym wiedziałem, ale teraz jeszcze utwierdziłeś mnie w tym przekonaniu: jesteście bandą tchórzliwych kłamców.  
— O co ci chodzi, Malfoy? — Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę chłopaka.  
— A o co tobie chodzi, Potter? — Malfoy zmierzył go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
— Dlaczego za mną łazisz?  
— Bo sam się o to prosiłeś, pamiętasz?  
— Nie.  
— Coś kiepsko z twoją pamięcią, widzę. Na dodatek nawet nie potrafiłeś powiedzieć swoim kumplom prawdy.  
— Nie twoja sprawa — burknął Harry.  
— Oczywiście. Przecież wszystko na świecie jest tylko twoją sprawą. Inni powinni spełniać twoje zachcianki i kłaniać ci się w pas…  
— Malfoy! — Głos Harry'ego pobrzmiewał hamowaną złością.  
— Zdaje się, że wybierałeś się do McGonagall, zanim moja osoba pochłonęła cię bez reszty. Nie chciałbym cię zatrzymywać. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — No, idź już. Poczekam tu na ciebie w razie, gdyby Dumbledore przemówił i dał ci pozwolenie na zabicie mnie w ramach krwawej zemsty.  
Harry chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wzmianka o dyrektorze odwróciła jego uwagę. Czyżby dziś...?  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego z satysfakcją i usiadł na kamiennej ławce.  
— No i na co czekasz?  
— Panie Potter, panie Malfoy, zapraszam do siebie — odezwał się za nimi głos McGonagall.  
— Pani dyrektor, z całym szacunkiem, chyba lepiej będzie, jak Potter załatwi to sam. On uwielbia samotne misje.  
Harry sapnął gniewnie, ale się nie odezwał.  
— Chciałabym porozmawiać z wami dwoma. — Kobieta spojrzała na nich poważnie.  
Blondyn bez słowa zsunął się z ławki i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
— Usiądźcie. — McGonagall transmutowała dwie grube księgi w fotele.  
Chłopcy spełnili polecenie i w gabinecie zaległa krępująca cisza. Dyrektorka wciąż stała koło regału z książkami, przyglądając się z uwagą woluminom. W końcu przeniosła wzrok na swoich gości i odezwała się:  
— Nie mogłam z wami porozmawiać przed przesłuchaniami bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. — Zamilkła, zrobiła jakiś ruch różdżką, ale ostatecznie zawahała się i schowała ją do szaty. — Przede wszystkim chciałam wam podziękować.  
— Wam? — powtórzył Malfoy. — Widzę, że Potter jak zwykle spija śmietankę za innych.  
Harry poruszył się nerwowo, a McGonagall posłała Malfoyowi surowe spojrzenie.  
— Harry, świetnie się spisałeś na przesłuchaniu — powiedziała spokojnie.  
Malfoy zakrztusił się ostentacyjnie.  
— Czyżby nie powiedział, że odciąłem go od przyjaciół, zaciągnąłem w ciemny zaułek i podstępem wcisnąłem świstoklik, którego celem było przeniesienie Wybrańca do jakieś kryjówki, do czasu aż będzie możliwe sprezentowanie go śmierciożercom?  
— Koniec wygłupów, Draco. — Głos dyrektorki dziwnie zadzwonił Harry'emu w uszach.  
— Nie powiedział, że cały mój genialny plan spalił na panewce tylko dlatego, że prawdopodobnie w ostatniej chwili zostałem przez panią zauważony i zmuszony do wyjawienia, gdzie go wysłałem?  
— Draco!  
A może nie chodziło wcale o głos, ale o coś innego? O imię jakiego użyła?  
— Nie powiedział — odpowiedział sam sobie blondyn jakby z namysłem.  
— Przepraszam, Harry. Wiem, że musiałeś się denerwować, ale nie dało się tego inaczej załatwić. Musiałam liczyć na to, że domyślisz się, o co chodzi.  
— Zazdroszczę optymizmu — wtrącił Draco.  
— Dość, Malfoy! — Teraz McGonagall wyglądała już na zdenerwowaną.  
Harry czuł, że wciąż niewiele rozumie.  
— Czy jest tutaj choć jedna osoba, której można ufać? — zapytał, to jedno jednak rozumiejąc, że jakiekolwiek tajemnice mają przed nim, wyjawienie ich przed Lawarensem i Wardrobem było niepożądane.  
McGonagall nie odpowiedziała od razu, a Malfoy skwitował jej milczenie ironicznym prychnięciem.  
— Ufam całemu Zakonowi — oświadczyła.  
Znowu zaległa cisza. Harry czuł zamęt i tak bardzo chciał, aby to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło. Pragnął nie mieć tajemnic, nic nie musieć ukrywać, nikogo pokonywać, po prostu… żyć.  
— Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście współpracować. Tylko niech to będzie rozważne. — Spojrzała jakoś dziwnie na Malfoya.  
Dlaczego znowu czuł, że jest wykluczony poza nawias? Dlaczego to on był tym, który wie mniej? Jak miał ratować ten pieprzony świat, skoro nikt nie chciał mu w pełni zaufać...?  
— A teraz chciałabym zostać sama z Harrym.  
Malfoy w milczeniu wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic.  
— Dziękuję. Za wszystko — kobieta zwróciła się do Ślizgona. Jego ręka drgnęła na klamce, ale się nie odwrócił. Bez ani jednego słowa opuścił gabinet.  
— Wiesz tyle, ile możesz. Zaufaj mi, Harry — odezwała się dyrektorka po chwili ciszy.  
— Dlaczego to ja mam wszystkim ufać, a mnie nikt nie chce? — zapytał ze złością.  
— Ufamy ci. Ale nikt nie może wiedzieć wszystkiego. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Taka jest wojna. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz.  
Taaak, czyż nie spodziewał się właśnie tego?  
— A teraz zostawię cię samego. Ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
Na to oświadczenie Harry drgnął i odruchowo spojrzał na nowy portret w gabinecie. Niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a uśmiechnęły się do niego zza okularów połówek.  
— Witaj, Harry — przywitał się Dumbledore.  
Harry zerwał się z fotela i niemal rzucił do obrazu.  
— Tylko nie rozmawiajcie zbyt głośno — ostrzegła ich McGonagall.  
— Dobrze, Minerwo. To ty tu rządzisz — odparł radośnie Albus.  
Kobieta westchnęła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
— Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze — zaczął niepewnie Harry, a tysiące pytań, jakie miał do zadania, zawirowało mu w głowie. Dlaczego nie przygotował się do tego spotkania? Teraz miał wrażenie, że zapomni o połowie ważnych rzeczy. — Dlaczego? — wyrwało mu się z żalem, zanim zdążył pomyśleć i jakiekolwiek sensowne zdanie sformułowało się w jego myślach.  
— Nie odpowiem nawet na jedną trzecią zawartą w tym pytaniu, kochany chłopcze. Wciąż jeszcze bardzo chce mi się spać... — Dumbledore ziewnął dyskretnie. — Są jednak rzeczy, które musisz usłyszeć jak najszybciej. A najważniejsze z nich jest to, iż musisz zostać w szkole.  
— Słucham? — Ze wszystkiego, co Harry spodziewał się usłyszeć, taka informacja znajdowała się na końcu listy. O ile w ogóle tam była. A może się przesłyszał? — Mam zostać w Hogwarcie? Przecież to niemożliwe! Muszę…  
— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Harry — przerwał mu dyrektor. — Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, a jest kilka pilnych spraw. Twoje pozostanie w szkole jest rzeczą niesłychanie istotną, jeśli nawet nie kluczową dla tej wojny. Musisz odnaleźć tutaj coś, co pozwoli ci wygrać…  
— Chce pan powiedzieć, że w szkole są jakieś horkruksy? — Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej.  
— Tego nie mogę powiedzieć z całą pewnością. Ale jest coś, co na ciebie czeka. Poza tym powinieneś ukończyć edukację, natomiast w odnalezieniu horkruksów musi pomóc ci Zakon. Byłeś ze mną w jaskini, wiesz, jak to wygląda. Nikt sam nie jest w stanie ich odnaleźć i zniszczyć.  
— A pierścień? Sam pan go zniszczył — przypomniał Harry.  
— Ale, jak wiesz, nie uszedłem bez szwanku. Wy nie możecie sobie pozwolić na błędy i straty. To misja dla Zakonu i profesor McGonagall wie, co ma robić. Słuchaj jej we wszystkim, Harry.  
— A Malfoy? — zapytał Harry, choć miał mglistą świadomość, że są rzeczy ważniejsze, o które powinien się dowiedzieć.  
— Widzę, że panem Malfoyem świetnie sobie radzisz. Nie mam więc nic więcej do powiedzenia.  
— Ale dlaczego on tutaj jest?  
— Bo tu jest jego miejsce, podobnie zresztą jak twoje. Obiecaj mi, Harry, że tu zostaniesz.  
— Ale… Co ze Snape'em, dlaczego pan do tego dopuścił, dlaczego nie pozwolił mi pan wtedy walczyć, czego mam tutaj szukać?  
Harry patrzył na obraz z rosnącą paniką, odpowiedziało mu jednak milczenie. Oblicze Dumbledore'a wygładziło się, a powieki przymknęły i dawny dyrektor zapadł w błogą drzemkę, tak jakby sprawy tego świata nie mogły już zakłócić mu spokoju.  
Harry zacisnął pięści i oddychał szybko. Nie poznał żadnych wyjaśnień, nie usłyszał nic, czego się spodziewał i nadal czuł chaos. Chyba nawet jeszcze większy niż wcześniej. Osunął się na fotel i nie spuszczał wzroku z obrazu w nadziei, że Dumbledore jeszcze się obudzi, ale najwidoczniej nie zanosiło się na to.  
— Nie porozmawiamy z nim zbyt szybko. — Potwierdziła jego obawy McGonagall, która bezszelestnie pojawiła się w gabinecie. — Początkowo portrety przesypiają większość czasu. Czy jest coś, o co chciałbyś zapytać?  
Harry wstał z fotela i w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Czy było coś, o co mógł zapytać i liczyć na odpowiedź?  
W drzwiach zawahał się jednak.  
— Niedługo odbędzie się ślub Billa Weasleya. Chciałbym na niego pojechać.  
McGonagall uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
— Również wybieram się na tę uroczystość. Nie widzę przeszkód, byś miał udać się z nami.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział i opuścił gabinet, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	7. Pogrzeb i ślub

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY **

**Pogrzeb i ślub**

Rozmowa z dyrektorem nie przyniosła tego, czego się spodziewał i na co czekał od tamtych czerwcowych wydarzeń. Mimo wszystko wstrząsnęła nim i sprawiła, że nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Zaś po wczorajszych wydarzeniach wszyscy stali się podejrzliwi i nerwowi, co też nie ułatwiało przetrwania zajęć. Jedynie poprawiający się stan Andy stanowił optymistyczny akcent ostatnich ponurych godzin.

Pracowali nad planami Hogwartu, potem Lupin wycisnął z nich siódme poty, dręcząc ćwiczeniami skomplikowanych zaklęć obronnych, i gdy wreszcie dotarli do Tarcz, Harry marzył tylko o tym, by pójść spać. Towarzystwo Malfoya wcale nie pomagało. Chłopak udaremniał wszelkie próby rozmowy, a jego obecność była w pewien sposób niepokojąca, choć Harry nie potrafił sam sobie wyjaśnić, na czym to polega.  
— Skup się, Potter. Byłoby miło, jakby się nam wreszcie udało. Chyba że nadal jesteś takim optymistą.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — syknął Harry, ustawiając się naprzeciw Malfoya, po tym, jak ostatnia próba odepchnęła go o kilka metrów w tył.  
— O naszej wspólnej walce po jednej stronie. A raczej jej braku. Zobacz, nawet Weasleyom już się czasem udaje. Chyba możesz się postarać?  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy. Potrafisz tylko się wymądrzać. Koszmar.  
— To musi być moralny mezalians dla Wybrańca ćwiczyć z śmierciożercą, prawda?  
Harry spojrzał na niego złowrogo i uniósł różdżkę.  
— Znów chcesz trafić do skrzydła szpitalnego czy wreszcie zaczniesz coś robić?  
Ślizgon podniósł rękę i zmierzył przeciwnika taksującym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a uraza zmieszana z czymś niezidentyfikowanym drgała w gorącym powietrzu.  
— _Scuti Aboleo! _— rzucili w końcu równocześnie, a ich różdżki połączyła srebrno-złota, wibrująca poświata. Było to coś dziwnego i niesamowitego jednocześnie. Jakby łączyła ich jakaś niepojęta moc i siła. Wszystko wokół rozpłynęło się we mgle, widzieli tylko siebie i nić wypływającą z ich różdżek. A Harry czuł jakąś irracjonalną euforię i wydawało mu się, że w oczach Malfoya widzi odbicie swoich własnych przeżyć. W uszach mu szumiało, krew pulsowała w skroniach szaleńczo, serce biło zwariowanym rytmem. Zupełnie jak… na ułamki sekund przed złapaniem znicza. To było fantastyczne! W końcu jednak zaczął słabnąć i ręka sama opadła bezwładnie, przerywając niesamowite połączenie.  
— Chyba się nam udało — zauważył słabo. Zaklęcie niemal całkowicie pozbawiło go sił.  
— Tak — mruknął Malfoy równie zmęczony i Harry'emu zdawało się, że zauważył coś na kształt uśmiechu czającego się w kącikach ust chłopaka.  
Natychmiast też znalazł się przy nich Wardrobe i kazał wypić po wyczarowanym kubku wzmacniającego eliksiru, który miał usunąć skutki działania Tarczy.

Przy kolacji Harry rozmawiał z bliźniakami głównie o tych zajęciach, za to Malfoy w ogóle się nie odzywał. Gryfon uznał to jednak za dobry objaw, ponieważ złośliwe docinki chłopaka wcale nie pomagały w trawieniu. W pokoju wspólnym, do którego zostali wszyscy zagonieni zaraz po posiłku, napisał listy do przyjaciół. Radość jednak zdążyła już z niego wyparować, musiał przecież opisać im wczorajsze tragiczne wydarzenia, potem rozmowę z Dumbledore'em i przechwałki na temat własnych marnych dokonań wydały mu się nagle bardzo głupie i płoche, więc wcale nie wspomniał o Tarczach. Może dlatego Malfoy nic nie mówił? Uważał, że jego radość jest nie na miejscu?

Noc była dużo bardziej niespokojna niż poprzednia. Przynajmniej dla Harry'ego. Po przeżyciach poprzedniego dnia usnął niemal natychmiast, a dziś miał zbyt wiele spraw do przemyślenia, by spokojnie zasnąć. Pozwoliło mu to też obserwować innych, którzy również nie mogli spać. Co prawda wszyscy byli dorośli i przyjechali tu właśnie z myślą o walce z Voldemortem, jednak bezpośrednie starcie z wrogiem nie mogło pozostać bez echa. Zwłaszcza, że większość z młodych aurorów nigdy jeszcze nie walczyła ze śmierciożercami. Wzajemne podejrzenia również nie sprzyjały nocnemu wypoczynkowi. Harry zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście ktoś z wewnątrz ich zdradził, czy był to tylko zbieg okoliczności. No i jeszcze śmierć Tima. Sonia nie pojawiła się na żadnych zajęciach ani posiłkach. Wszyscy wyglądali na przygnębionych, a przede wszystkim wstrząśniętych tragedią w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu Wielkiej Brytanii. Co prawda straciło ono bardzo wiele z tego statusu po śmierci Dumbledore'a, ale mimo wszystko wciąż kojarzyło się ze schronieniem. Dlatego też informacje o ataku nie powinny wydostać się poza mury zamku. Pogrzeb, który zaplanowano na rano, miał być cichy i utrzymany w ścisłej tajemnicy. W końcu za parę dni rozpoczynał się rok szkolny i McGonagall nie chciała wprowadzać popłochu wśród rodziców. Wprawdzie ich dzieci nigdzie nie były już bezpieczne, ale Hogwart i tak pozostał dla nich najrozsądniejszym miejscem pobytu i nauki.  
Harry przewracał się z boku na bok, a gdy tylko zamykał powieki, przed oczami pojawiała mu się zmieniona, zmęczona twarz McGonagall, zaspany portret Dumbledore'a, Malfoy stojący naprzeciw niego na zajęciach z Tarcz, Tim jeszcze pełen energii, przerażona Sonia. A jeśli na chwilę udawało mu się uwolnić od obrazów i męczących go pytań, dręczyły go koszmarne wizje tego, co może się przydarzyć bliskim mu ludziom. Ronowi, Hermionie, Ginny... Z całych sił zapragnął znaleźć się w Norze i to nie obecnej, ale tej z czasów swoich pierwszych lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Weasleyowie ukradli samochód ojca, by uwolnić go od Dursleyów, kiedy razem wybierali się na Puchar Świata w Quidditchu, kiedy wszystko było takie proste. Słyszał ciche szepty jakichś chłopaków, miał wrażenie, że bliźniaków. Mogli być zwariowani i pełni energii, ale naprawdę mieli o kogo się martwić. Prawie cała rodzina w Zakonie!  
Zacisnął pięści aż do bólu. To musi się wreszcie skończyć!

W końcu granatowe niebo zaczęło szarzeć i noc niepostrzeżenie przeszła w bardzo ponury poranek. Deszcz najpierw nieśmiało, potem coraz bardziej natarczywie uderzał w parapet, a krople rozmazywały się na szybach. Zupełnie jakby pogoda wyczuła nastrój mieszkańców Hogwartu i dopasowała się do niego.  
Kiedy opuszczali zamek w pogrzebowym orszaku, było niemal jesiennie. Wszyscy opatulali się szczelniej szatami i trzymali blisko siebie dla choćby pozoru ciepła. Harry jednak szedł na końcu i próbował zwalczyć wszystkie koszmarne wspomnienia, które opadały go niczym krople tego uporczywego deszczu. Czuł się, jakby w pobliżu znajdowali się dementorzy. Znów słyszał krzyk swojej mamy, widział ciało Cedrika i biały grobowiec Dumbledore'a. Myślał o Syriuszu, Timie i tych wszystkich bezimiennych, którzy zginęli i zginą. Bliźniacy zerkali na niego od czasu do czasu z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale najwyraźniej rozumieli, że chce być sam. Że tylko sam może sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim, co go dręczy.  
Usiadł na najbardziej odległej ławce i przypomniał sobie ostatni lament feniksa, który rozlegał się tutaj tak niedawno. Brakowało mu czegoś i czuł się źle. Może samotnie? Ale nie chodziło o Rona i Hermionę, oni mieli siebie. Nie chodziło o Ginny, jej obecność dawała ciepło, ale stanowiła w pewnym sensie ciężar, odpowiedzialność. To on musiałby być dla niej wsparciem, nie na odwrót. A może nie chodziło o nikogo? Po prostu czuł się źle.  
Dopiero po przemowie McGonagall, kiedy ceremonia miała się już właściwie ku końcowi, zauważył, że nie jest sam. Na drugim końcu ławki siedział Malfoy. Nie patrzył na niego, spoglądał gdzieś w przestrzeń i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Jednak świadomość jego obecności podziałała na Harry'ego kojąco. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć ani wyjaśnić, ale czuł, że bliskość chłopaka przyniosła mu ulgę. To było dziwne, nawet niepokojące… Nie powinien tego wszystkiego odczuwać w stosunku do Malfoya, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Sierpień chylił się już ku końcowi i szkolenie, wraz z wakacjami, również dobiegało końca. Odkąd Harry'emu udało się razem z Malfoyem stworzyć Tarczę, z chłopakiem współpracowało mu się bardzo dobrze. Tak jakby coś zaskoczyło między nimi i dostroiło ich moce, a wszystko, co robili razem, wychodziło im doskonale. Może wynikało to też z większych umiejętności, jakich nabyli dzięki intensywnym ćwiczeniom. Harry'emu dawało bardzo dużo satysfakcji, kiedy udawało im się stworzyć skomplikowaną siatkę ochronną, zdjąć klątwę, nie mówiąc już o tworzeniu Tarcz. Pojedynkowali się też w parach i czwórkach, nabierając wprawy i szybkości. Gdyby teraz prowadził Gwardię Dumbledore'a, mógłby wiele nauczyć swoich kolegów… Chociaż, skoro ma zostać w Hogwarcie, chyba nadal powinien to robić. Musi porozmawiać na ten temat z McGonagall. Może ktoś z bardziej doświadczonych osób zgodziłby się im pomóc?  
A jednak, mimo tych wszystkich sukcesów, Harry wciąż czuł się zagubiony. Malfoy wpływał na niego dziwnie. Prawie nigdy się nie odzywał, choć wciąż przebywał gdzieś w pobliżu. Oczywiście jego obecność łatwo dało się wytłumaczyć, w końcu zobowiązali się wzajemnie pilnować. Właściwie milczenie chłopaka też nie było zaskakujące. Jasnym było, że Ślizgon darzy go tą samą niechęcią, co kiedyś. To stosunek Harry'ego się zmienił. Najpierw jego nienawiść osiągnęła szczyt, a teraz… po tym wszystkim… nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Rozpaczliwie chciał porozmawiać, ale Malfoy ucinał wszelkie próby. Niepokoiło go to wszystko i nie dawało spokoju. Naprawdę chciał ufać właśnie jemu? Naprawdę chciał jego przyjaźni? Czy to chodziło o wdzięczność?  
— Hej, Harry, czas na nas! — Wyrwali go z zamyślenia bliźniacy. Stali przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego i robili komiczne miny.  
— Hmm? — Spojrzał na nich nieprzytomnie.  
— Fred, zobacz! Harry zapomniał o najważniejszym wydarzeniu w tym dziesięcioleciu, jeśli nawet nie wieku! — zawołał teatralnie George, pociągając brata do okna, owijając sobie głowę firanką i ujmując go pod ramię.  
— Tam, tam, ta-ra-ra-ra-ra, ram, tarara, rara-ram — Fred zaczął nucić melodię marsza weselnego.  
Harry mimowolnie zachichotał.  
— Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem! Myślałem po prostu, że mamy jeszcze czas.  
— Remus i Tonks przed chwilą wyruszyli — zauważył George, wyplątując się ze swojej imitacji welonu. — Dochodzi dziewiąta.  
Harry spojrzał na zegar nad kominkiem. Rzeczywiście powinni już być w gabinecie McGonagall.  
Kiedy jednak weszli, podając chimerom odpowiednie hasło, ich miny nieco się zmieniły, bowiem przy biurku, obok dyrektorki stał Draco Malfoy. W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że McGonagall chciała z nim porozmawiać przed wyjazdem, ale zaraz się zorientował, że nie zamierza nigdzie odesłać chłopaka.  
Fred chrząknął znacząco.  
— Czy chce mi pan coś powiedzieć, panie Weasley? — zapytała swoim zwykłym, surowym głosem dyrektorka.  
— Czy on wybiera się z nami? — zapytał George, uprzedzając brata.  
— Owszem.  
Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, a bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia. Malfoy popatrzył na nich z satysfakcją.  
— Mama dostanie zawału — oświadczył dramatycznie Fred.  
— Molly i Artur wiedzą o wszystkim — odpowiedziała spokojnie McGonagall. — Pan Malfoy nie może zostać tutaj. Jest pod moją opieką.  
Harry usiłował złowić spojrzenie Ślizgona, ale ten patrzył się teraz w okno z lekko znudzoną miną.  
George zachichotał.  
— Ciekawe, czy uświadomili też Roniaczka?  
— Hermiona będzie miała pełne ręce roboty — odparł Fred z rozbawieniem.  
— Masz na myśli rozdawanie policzków?  
Malfoy drgnął na tę aluzję, ale w tym momencie McGonagall przerwała ich dyskusję, oświadczając, że nie mają czasu na żarty i że się spóźnią, jeśli natychmiast nie wejdą do kominka.  
Harry zaś nie mógł odpędzić się od wizji Rona, który wychodzi na przywitanie Ślizgona.

To było naprawdę cudowne, poczuć zapach Nory. Otrzepać się z popiołu i wejść prosto w miękkie objęcia pani Weasley. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby wrócił do domu.  
— Jesteś, kochaneczku! Strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy. — Przytuliła go, po czym odsunęła od siebie i przyglądnęła mu się uważnie. — Znowu wymizerniałeś. Pewnie nic nie jesz! Ale i wyrosłeś. Ron! Hermiono! Ginny! Harry już jest!  
Tymczasem z kominka wyłoniły się twarze bliźniaków.  
— Cześć, mamo! — przywitali się jednogłośnie. — Gdzie nasza ukochana panna młoda?  
Pani Weasley pogroziła im ścierką.  
— Tylko bez głupich dowcipów, chłopcy. Mamy jeszcze strasznie dużo roboty.  
— Ooch, my jesteśmy zajęci — oświadczył George i razem z Fredem zrobili dwa kroki w kierunku schodów, ale pani Weasley złapała ich za kołnierze.  
— Nie ma mowy. Charlie z tatą już na was czekają w ogrodzie. Macie im pomóc w montowaniu altanki.  
— Tak jest, mamo! — zasalutował Fred i pociągnął brata w stronę wyjścia.  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Bill sam nie może się tym zająć — marudził po drodze George. — W końcu to jego ślub.  
Kiedy głosy bliźniaków ucichły, cała uwaga pani domu znów skierowała się na Harry'ego.  
— Pewnie jesteś strasznie głodny, kochaneczku. — Wyciągnęła do niego tacę z ciastkami. — Poczęstuj się i weź od razu kilka. To mandragorowe rogaliki według przepisu babci Fleur. Mówię ci, przepyszne.  
Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.  
— A gdzie profesor McGonagall?  
— Na pewno zaraz będzie — odpowiedział i już miał skosztować francuskiego przysmaku, gdy na szyi zawisły mu dwie dziewczyny.  
— Harry, jak to dobrze cię znów widzieć!  
— Umieraliśmy ze zmartwienia o ciebie!  
Ginny i Hermiona ściskały go tak intensywnie, że miał wrażenie, iż zaraz się udusi. Przytulił je jednak mocno, bo jemu też strasznie brakowało przyjaciółek i bardzo się o nie martwił przez ostatni miesiąc. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, słysząc brzęk rozbijanego szkła i wszyscy we trójkę odwrócili się w stronę schodów. Na samym środku stał Ron, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, ognistym rumieńcem i oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Pod nogami miał tacę i walające się po stopniach odłamki czegoś, co zapewne przed chwilę było jeszcze kieliszkami.  
— Na wściekłe buchorożce, niech ktoś mi powie, że to jakiś weselny dowcip Freda i George'a! — wyrzucił z siebie zbulwersowanym tonem.  
Słowa powitania zamarły Harry'emu na ustach, bowiem jego wizja reakcji Rona właśnie zamieniła się w rzeczywistość.  
— Tak się składa, że jestem na liście gości — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Draco Malfoy.  
— Malfoy? — Hermiona i Ginny jak na zawołanie odwróciły się w stronę kominka.  
— Jak miło, że wszyscy się cieszą na mój widok — skwitował Ślizgon z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Pani Weasley miała bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę, ale widać nic odpowiedniego nie przeszło jej przez gardło. Kiedy jednak otrząsnęła się z pierwszego, niemiłego wrażenia, wskazała gościowi krzesło oraz tacę z ciastkami i dostrzegła wreszcie zniszczenia dokonane przez najmłodszego syna.  
— Ronaldzie, potłukłeś nasze jedyne kryształowe kieliszki!  
Malfoy zakrztusił się ciastkiem, a Harry miał ochotę go stłuc. Cała nienawiść odżyła w nim ze zdwojoną siłą. Ślizgon nie powinien tu przebywać. To było jak świętokradztwo, wpuszczać go do tego domu!  
— _Reparo!_ — Kieliszki wróciły do swojej dawnej formy na tacy. — Hermiono, możesz zabrać Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny na górę? Na pewno macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia. — Pani Weasley zagarnęła ich w stronę schodów.  
Harry był wdzięczny, że nie wymieniła Malfoya. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie zdoła zepsuć jedynego radosnego dnia, jaki w najbliższym czasie, a może w ogóle w życiu, jeszcze planował.  
Kiedy pomagał Hermionie ciągnąć na górę zszokowanego Rona i znajdującą się niemal w takim samym stanie Ginny, usłyszał jeszcze, że pojawiła się McGonagall.  
— Witaj, Molly, przepraszam za kłopot.  
— Ależ to żaden kłopot, moja droga. Siadaj zrobię ci zaraz herbaty. I spróbuj rogalika.

— Harry, co on tu robi? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Była widać jedyną osobą, której pojawienie się sensacyjnego gościa nie odebrało mowy. Rodzeństwo wyglądało jak spetryfikowane.  
— To nie jest tak, jak wam się wydaje, chociaż ja też uważam, że nie powinno go tutaj być.  
— Co nie jest tak, jak się nam wydaje? — indagowała dziewczyna. Ron oddychał głośno, Ginny na przemian otwierała i zamykała buzię.  
— On jest po naszej stronie — oświadczył niepewnie Harry.  
— Merlinie, biegnę po ojca! — Ron zerwał się z łóżka, ale Hermiona była szybsza i zablokowała drzwi zaklęciem, więc zaczął walić w nie pięściami. — Otwórz! Zwariowałaś? Nie widzisz, że to nie jest Harry? Słyszałaś, co on powiedział? Wypuść mnie natychmiast, mamy w domu przynajmniej dwóch śmierciożerców! Tato! Mamo! Charlie!  
— _Muffliato!_ — zareagował niemal natychmiast Harry i ciężko westchnął. — Mam wam bardzo dużo do opowiedzenia. McGonagall zabroniła pisać o tym w listach.  
Ron jeszcze chwilę tłukł w drzwi, powtarzając histerycznie „To nie jest Harry", ale wreszcie dał się odciągnąć i uspokoić, a Harry mógł opowiedzieć przyjaciołom o wszystkim, co miało miejsce przez ostatni miesiąc w Hogwarcie.

Po dwóch godzinach powtarzania w kółko tych samych opowieści, udowadniania na dwieście sposobów, że jest tym samym Harrym co dwa miesiące temu, Ron wreszcie przyjął do wiadomości, że Malfoy junior przestąpił próg jego domu prawdopodobnie w pokojowych zamiarach. Nadal był z tego powodu głęboko nieszczęśliwy, ale uznał temat za chwilowo wyczerpany. Ginny, kiedy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, przyjęła wszystkie wyjaśnienia raczej obojętnie i wyglądała na przygaszoną.  
— Czy coś poza Malfoyem się stało? — zdołał szeptem zapytać Hermionę.  
— Jest taka od początku wakacji. Chyba będziesz musiał z nią porozmawiać.  
Harry skinął głową i westchnął. Dlaczego nic nie może być choć odrobinę prostsze?

Pierwszy raz znajdował się na czarodziejskim ślubie. Właściwie jakimkolwiek ślubie. Miał oczywiście pojęcie, jak to wszystko wygląda, ale nigdy nie interesowało go to na tyle, by wgłębiać się w szczegóły. Dużo szumu, biała suknia, goście, prezenty, obrączki... Jakoś tak. I w sumie z grubsza miał rację, jak teraz ocenił. Tylko z tym szumem był zdecydowanie zbyt oszczędny w swoich wyobrażeniach.  
Nora pękała w szwach od gości. Wszyscy biegali w popłochu, robiąc koszmarne zamieszanie. Na domiar złego prawie połowa z nich nie znała bodaj słowa po angielsku, więc co rusz atakowało go francuskie świergolenie kuzynek i kuzynów Fleur, na które mógł odpowiadać tylko kretyńskim uśmiechem. _Jestem Harry Potter i jestem sławny. Po co mi znajomość języków obcych?_, myślał zgryźliwie. Raz czy dwa mignął mu gdzieś Malfoy, popisujący się swoim francuskim pochodzeniem i konwersujący w tym dziwacznym języku z jakimiś ślicznotkami.

Kiedy opuścili pokój Rona, dziewczyny pobiegły pomagać Fleur w ubieraniu się, natomiast Harry i Ron skierowali się na dół po instrukcje, w czym mogą się przydać. Chłopcy kończyli właśnie rozstawiać dekoracje w ogrodzie, panie krzątały się w kuchni, a w całym domu unosiły się niebiańskie zapachy.  
— Kochaneczku, możesz mi tutaj zawołać Ginny? Obiecała mi pomóc przy eliksirze weselnym. — Pani Weasley zatrzymała ich w progu. — A ty, Roniaczku, idź pomóż chłopakom.  
Ron spojrzał groźnie na matkę, ale posłusznie ruszył w stronę braci, zostawiając przyjaciela zmierzającego tam, gdzie przed chwilą udały się dziewczyny. Harry z wahaniem zapukał do pokoju.  
— Proszi! — odpowiedział mu dźwięczny głos Fleur.  
Uchylił drzwi i jego oczom ukazało się iście kobiece królestwo. Z żalem pomyślał o Fredzie i George'u, i tym, co musieli poczuć, widząc swój pokój w takim stanie. Zasłany koronkami i kwiatami, przesycony babskimi perfumami i wypełniony samymi dziewczynami.  
— O, łał! — westchnął, dostrzegając wreszcie samą pannę młodą tonącą w atłasach.  
— Aaaaaaaaaa! 'Arry! Ty wijdź! Widzenie panny mlodij przed ślubem, to przynosić pecha! — pisnęła Fleur.  
Harry już miał zszokowany zamknąć drzwi, kiedy zatrzymała go Ginny.  
— Harry, zaczekaj!  
— Och, to straszni! — Fleur zaczynała już szlochać, usiłując ukryć się za kuzynkami.  
Skonsternowany stał w progu, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.  
— Uspokój się, Fleur — Hermiona zwróciła się do niej surowo. — Musiało ci się coś pomylić. To nie oglądanie przez mężczyzn przynosi pannie młodej pecha, ale przez narzeczonego! Tylko Bill nie może cię zobaczyć przed ceremonią w tej sukni.  
— Ach. — Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się natychmiast — To ja pardon. Nie chciała być dla 'Arry'ego niemiła. Nie gniewasz się na mnie?  
— Nie, skąd — zaprzeczył natychmiast, robiąc odruchowy krok w tył.  
— A jak podobam ci się w tej sukni? — Okręciła się wokół własnej osi i posłała mu zalotne spojrzenie.  
Harry czuł się coraz bardziej idiotycznie i nie na miejscu.  
— Świetnie — oświadczył szybko.  
Ginny posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.  
— Miałem na myśli, że wyglądasz naprawdę… ee… zjawiskowo, Fleur.  
Hermiona tylko dyskretnie przygryzła wargę, ale Ginny niemal zakrztusiła się od tłumionego chichotu.  
— Tak, pięknie. Naprawdę pięknie… — powtarzał Harry jak w transie i czuł, że coraz bardziej się rumieni. W końcu jego wzrok padł na siostrę Rona i przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł. — Ginny, mama prosi cię, byś przyszła jej pomóc w kuchni.  
Dziewczyna prychnęła, udając zniecierpliwienie, ale szybko pokonała dystans dzielący ją od drzwi i wyciągnęła Harry'ego na zewnątrz.  
— To powodzenia! — zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć na pożegnanie, nim drzwi się zamknęły.  
Ginny zwijała się już ze śmiechu.  
— „Zjawiskowo", „powodzenia"… Nie mogę! Ron umrze, jak mu o tym opowiem.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknął Harry w najwyższym stopniu zażenowany. — Już widzę, jak on zachowuje się lepiej w podobnej sytuacji.  
— Nigdy w życiu. — Dziewczyna poklepała go po plecach pocieszająco. — Jesteście siebie warci, naprawdę!

Dopiero trzy godziny później udało się wszystko zapiąć na ostatni guzik, chociaż sądząc po stanie ducha pani Weasley, można by pomyśleć, że zbliża się raczej koniec świata, a nie wesele najstarszego syna. Ozdobione kwiatami ławeczki zostały ustawione na polu wokół altanki, były też uginające się od potraw stoły i rośliny w rzeźbionych donicach, o jakich dotąd skromnemu ogródkowi Weasleyów się nie śniło. Wszędzie tłoczyli się goście i panowało potworne zamieszanie.  
— Co myślicie o tym, żeby poczęstować się tymi smakołykami? — zapytał Ron, kiedy stali z boku i przyglądali się gromadzącym się gościom.  
Hermiona szturchnęła chłopaka w bok.  
— Jesteś okropny! — syknęła.  
— Jestem głody! — sprostował urażony.  
— Chodźcie, zajmijmy sobie lepiej jakieś miejsce, jeśli chcemy cokolwiek widzieć — zaproponowała Ginny.  
— Ja tam potrzebuję mieć widok jedynie na tę część ogrodu.  
— Ron! — oburzyła się Hermiona, na jego wymowny gest w stronę stolików.  
— Rzeczywiście siądźmy, bo te Żanety i Żakliny idą w naszą stronę, a ja nie mam zamiaru znów udawać, że rozumiem, o czym one do nas mówią.  
— Chyba nie będziesz miał tego problemu — zauważył zgryźliwie Ron, spoglądając wilkiem w stronę chichoczących dziewcząt w towarzystwie Draco Malfoya.  
Harry poczuł irracjonalną wściekłość.  
— Chodźmy zająć te miejsca — mruknął.  
Ginny spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Harry pomyślał, że chyba zachowuje się idiotycznie, ale zaraz potem przyszło mu do głowy, że z nich dwóch, to Malfoy jest tu nie na miejscu i odczuł ulgę. To przecież oczywiste, że denerwuje go obecność Ślizgona. To on nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, żeby wyśmiewać Weasleyów i zmieszać ich z błotem. Był bezczelny i chamski. Nie wspominając o tym, że to jego ojciec podrzucił Ginny pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a…  
Kiedy podeszli do ławki, powstało małe zamieszanie, bo Hermiona już zamierzała usiąść obok Harry'ego, który zajął miejsce z samego brzegu, ale Ginny straciła równowagę i popchnęła ją w kierunki brata.  
— Ginny, uważałabyś trochę! — fuknął Ron, ale natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację, by usiąść obok Hermiony.  
— Przesuńcie się do końca, żeby ktoś jeszcze mógł się zmieścić. W sam raz jest jeszcze jedno miejsce — zauważył Harry.  
— Przyznaj się, którą kuzyneczkę Fleur sobie upatrzyłeś na towarzyszkę? — zaśmiał się Ron.  
— Po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie, gdzie ci wszyscy goście się pomieszczą.  
— Jaasne.  
— Każdy sądzi po sobie! — zauważył Harry, przelotnie spoglądając na Hermionę i tym ostatecznie zamknął przyjacielowi usta.  
Zresztą właśnie zaczęły cichnąć rozmowy, bo pierwsze dźwięki muzyki zasygnalizowały początek ceremonii.  
— Zaczyna się! — szepnęła Ginny i ścisnęła go za ramię.  
Spojrzał na trójkę swoich przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się. Nareszcie są razem.  
Fleur sunęła po specjalnie rozwiniętym dywanie, ciągnącym się aż do altanki, prowadzona przez swojego ojca, postawnego, ciemnego mężczyznę. Za nimi szły najmłodsze dziewczynki i trzymały jej welon.  
— Ron ci się pochwalił? — szepnęła Ginny do Harry'ego.  
— Czym? — odszepnął.  
— Że młodsza siostra Fleur i jakiś kuzyn są pierwszymi, a Ron z Hermioną drugimi drużbami!  
Harry nie powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem okiem na parę przyjaciół. Hermiona zupełnie nieoczekiwanie spłonęła rumieńcem, a Ron udawał, że nie słyszał szeptów siostry, Harry jednak na tyle znał przyjaciela, by zauważyć ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech zadowolenia.  
— I nic nie powiedzieliście wcześniej?  
— Kiedy nas zarzuciłeś tymi swoimi rewelacjami? Nie byłem w nastroju się dzielić — zauważył kwaśno Ron.  
— Przestalibyście gadać. A ty Ron, skupiłbyś się. Zaraz mamy iść pod ołtarz.  
— I po co w ogóle tu siadaliśmy?  
— Musieliśmy cię odciągnąć od stołów, bo inaczej nie byłoby czym częstować gości! — odcięła się Hermiona.  
— Poza tym przed czym mam się skupiać? Będziemy tam tylko stać i robić głupie miny — Ron udawał, że nie usłyszał ostatniej uwagi dziewczyny.  
— Ostrzegam cię, lepiej nie rób tam z siebie idioty!  
— A co cię to niby obchodzi?  
— Może się wreszcie zamkniecie? — zasugerowała Ginny.  
— Świetny pomysł — poparł ją Harry. — I nic nie chcę mówić, ale chyba czas na was. Bill spogląda w naszą stronę znacząco.  
Dopiero kiedy Hermiona pociągnęła Rona za sobą, zauważył jak ładnie dziewczyna wygląda. Oboje z Ronem byli ubrani w bardzo eleganckie szaty, ale przyjaciółka wyglądała tak jakoś inaczej. Bardziej kobieco? A może doroślej? W każdym razie, gdy stanęli po stronie Billa, wyglądali tak uroczo obok siebie, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
— Czyż nie wyglądają słodko? — szepnęła Ginny.  
— Tak, myślę, że w końcu dojdą do porozumienia — odpowiedział Harry.  
— Ee? Miałam na myśli Fleur i Billa. Są tacy… jak ty to określiłeś? Zjawiskowi.  
— Ginny! — oburzył się Harry. — Zapomnisz o tym kiedyś?  
Dziewczyna przekornie pokręciła głową.  
— Nigdy! Ale tak właściwie o kim myślałeś? — Rozejrzała się. — Och, miałeś na myśli Roniaczka i Mionę! Nie wiem, na co oni jeszcze czekają?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Oni sami chyba tego nie wiedzą.  
Zamilkli wreszcie, bo oficjalna część uroczystości właśnie się rozpoczęła i specjalni urzędnicy z angielskiego i francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii zaczęli tradycyjne przemowy.  
Dopiero po chwili obok Ginny siedli bliźniacy, którzy, oczywiście, nie wytrzymali bez wykombinowania czegoś podejrzanego i teraz sadowili się koło siostry z wielce zadowolonymi minami.  
— Gdzie Charlie i Percy? — zapytała braci dziewczyna.  
— Siedzą z przodu, koło rodziców. Stąd ich nie widać — odpowiedział George.  
— To Percy też tu jest? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— W końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy — zauważył Fred.  
Ginny o coś jeszcze pytała bliźniaków, ale Harry się zamyślił. Dopiero chłodny głos wyrwał go z tego stanu.  
— Żadnych miejsc dla arystokracji — oświadczył pogardliwie Malfoy i usiadł obok niego, zostawiając jednak możliwie jak największą przerwę między nimi. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i pomyślał, że nie może dać się sprowokować. Nie tu i nie teraz.  
Tymczasem w małej altance wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Błysnęły złote obrączki, delikatna muzyka stworzyła podniosły nastrój, niektóre kobiety szlochały, a Fleur i Bill ślubowali sobie miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską. Harry oczami wyobraźni zobaczył swoją mamę i swojego tatę, gdy, tak jak dziś młodzi państwo Weasley, spoglądali na siebie z radością i uniesieniem, a ich przyjaciele, Syriusz i Remus, stali u ich boku. A potem jego wzrok padł na dwójkę innych przyjaciół i z uśmiechem zauważył, jak Ron nieśmiało sięga po dłoń Hermiony, a ona odruchowo zbliża się do niego i stoją tak niemal przytuleni i prawie równie jak państwo młodzi szczęśliwi.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy sięgnął po dłoń Ginny i poczuł wędrujące od niej ciepło. Ale zamiast spojrzeć na dziewczynę i podzielić się z nią tą chwilą, nieposłuszne oczy powędrowały w zupełnie drugą stronę i napotkały inne, szare i zimne, spoglądające na niego z ironią.

Jeśli Harry'emu wydawało się, że wcześniej w małej Norze panowało zamieszanie, to teraz już wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. To, co nastąpiło po oficjalnej części ceremonii, stanowiło istne apogeum. Sypanie kwiatów, szlochy i śmiechy, przemieszczający się tłum gości, życzenia... Wszystko to przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
Wreszcie jednak rodzicom państwa młodych udało się jakoś ujarzmić gości i doprowadzić do względnej ciszy, w której Fleur i Bill dziękowali wszystkim i kroili tort, po czym każdy dostał specjalną czarkę eliksiru weselnego, który rozpoczynał serię tradycyjnych zabaw i obrządków ślubnych.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim, ale Ginny wydawała się podekscytowana, więc kiedy państwo młodzi dali znak, wypił eliksir tak jak wszyscy: na raz.  
— Teraz sprawdź na dnie, Harry — szepnęła mu dziewczyna.  
— Co mam sprawdzić?  
— Kogo wylosowałeś do pierwszego tańca.  
— To trzeba tam sprawdzić?  
— Mhm. — Ginny przyglądnęła się swojej czarce z zainteresowaniem. — Och, wylosowałam Żaka. Widzisz, to ten wysoki… — zaczęła z nieco przesadnym entuzjazmem, ale Hermiona przerwała jej z obudzeniem:  
— Ginny!  
— No co? Masz Rona?  
— Tak — odpowiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna i już się nie odezwała.  
Harry natomiast był szczęśliwy, że nikt nie zadał mu pytania o jego partnerkę. Postanowił skorzystać z zamieszania i szybko wymknąć się gdzieś dalej na czas nieszczęsnego walca. Miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważy. Kiedy jednak przeciskał się przez tłum, mignęły mu roześmiane twarze bliźniaków i domyślił się, komu zawdzięcza swoją czarkę.  
— Wybierasz się na samotny spacer, Potter?  
Harry drgnął. Nie spodziewał się pogoni. A już na pewno nie takiej.  
— Zaszła jakaś pomyłka i moja czarka okazała się pusta. Pomyślałem, że nie będę robić zamieszania.  
— To zupełnie jak moja, wiesz? — Malfoy spojrzał na niego z ironią. — Co za pech, myślałem, że zatańczę z jedną z tych Francuzek. Są całkiem ładne, nie sądzisz? Zresztą kogo ja pytam. Już po twoich ubraniach widać, że masz fatalny gust!  
— Przyszedłeś mnie wkurzać, Malfoy?  
— Całkiem możliwe. To zupełnie znośny sposób na spędzenie czasu. A swoją drogą, to bardzo interesujące, że akurat Wybraniec został tak potraktowany.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
— Mówię o tym, że byłem już na niejednym ślubie, ale zawsze eliksir weselny dobierał do siebie pary, nigdy nikogo nie pomijając i nie zauważyłem _żadnych_ odstępstw od tej reguły. No, ale Weasleyowie to…  
— Lepiej trzy razy przemyśl, zanim powiesz coś o nich w moim towarzystwie — warknął Harry.  
— Spokojnie, Potter. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że ktoś zrobił nam kawał. Masz jakieś podejrzenia?  
— Owszem — mruknął Harry już nieco spokojniej.  
— To tak jak ja. Znam niewiele osób, które mogłoby bawić połączenie nas w parę. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ale swoją drogą uważam, że jesteś totalnym gburem i brak ci ogłady. Rodzina, która cię wychowała, to chyba jakieś dzikusy.  
Harry pomyślał, że akurat w tym momencie Malfoy niewiele mija się z prawdą, ale się nie odezwał. Ślizgon nie był osobą, której miał ochotę się z tego zwierzać.  
— Mam na myśli, że zamiast poprosić mnie do tańca, honorowo zwiałeś. Prawdziwy Gryfon.  
— Merlinie, odwalisz się ode mnie? — zirytował się Harry. Z tego miejsca świetnie widział, jak nad Ginny pochyla się ten cały Żak.  
— Jestem Draco Malfoy, bóg seksu i przyszły władca świata. Wystarczy, jak tak będziesz mnie tytułował. Merlina możesz sobie odpuścić.  
Harry prychnął i nadal przyglądał się tańczącej parze.  
— Och, ruda wiedźma! Jesteśmy zazdrośni? — zakpił Malfoy.  
— Nie mam o co. Nie jesteśmy parą.  
_I po kiego testrala mu to powiedział?_  
— Czyżby ktoś z Weasleyów uznał Wybrańca za niegodnego kandydata na męża?  
— Zamknij się. Pamiętaj, że bez względu na wszystko, to moja rodzina.  
— Cóż, rodziny się nie wybiera. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś pod opieką specjalisty od problemów dzieci wychowywanych na marginesie społecznym?  
Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się bić na tym weselu? — Malfoy nawet nie sięgnął do swojej szaty.  
— Nie znoszę cię, wiesz? — warknął Harry.  
— Z wzajemnością. — Malfoy zmrużył oczy. — A teraz wybacz. Widzę, że McGonagall odtańczyła już swojego walca i możemy wreszcie opuścić tą żałosną uroczystość.  
— I chwała Merlinowi! Od razu poczuję się lepiej. — Harry ruszył pierwszy szybkim krokiem.  
— Czasami wciąż jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą, Potter! — dogonił go ironiczny komentarz Malfoya, ale nie odwrócił się. Nie przyszło mu do głowy nic, co mógłby mu odpowiedzieć na tak oczywistą prawdę.


	8. Szpieg

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY **

**Szpieg**

Po kilku szklaneczkach francuskiego ponczu przygotowywanego, wedle zwyczaju, jeszcze przez narzeczonych, świat stawał się całkiem znośnym miejscem. Nie słyszało się hałasu, tylko przyjemny szum; nie dostrzegało się tłumu, a jedynie liczne towarzystwo; nie było niemiłych obowiązków, istniały same przyjemności. Harry zaprosił do tańca Hermionę, odprowadzony groźnym spojrzeniem Rona i podczas piosenki wysłuchał długiej reprymendy na temat tego, że ma natychmiast zająć się Ginny. Oczywiście wytłumaczył przyjaciółce, że od samego początku miał taki zamiar, ale bliźniacy zrobili mu kawał.  
— Rozumiesz, sparowali ją z Francisem czy innym Żakiem-Szmakiem.  
— Na Merlina, Harry, przecież wy już jesteście totalnie pijani! — oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
— Przesadzasz.  
— Ile wypiliście tego ponczu z chłopakami? Przyznaj się! — Zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem.  
Harry zrobił rozmarzoną minę. Bill zebrał swoje męskie rodzeństwo w altance, zapraszając również Harry'ego, i przyniósł cały baniak ponczu. I tak kolejka za kolejką, za zdrowie pana młodego, jego żony, a także przyszłych dzieci, wnuków i nawet prawnuków opróżnili go do dna.  
— Tylko odrobinkę. — Harry zobrazował tę ilość ledwo dostrzegalną szparką między kciukiem a wskazującym palcem.  
— Nie chcę znać w takim razie waszej definicji „odrobinki" — prychnęła dziewczyna. — Nie było was całe wieki!  
— Założę się, że nie cierpiałyście zbytnio z tego powodu — zauważył z przekąsem.  
— No wiesz?  
— No chyba właśnie nie chcę _wiedzieć_. Ci wszyscy… — Powiódł ręką po francuskich gościach.  
— Faceci są okropni — skonstatowała bardzo filozoficznie Hermiona, po czym dygnęła. — Bardzo dziękuję za taniec, Harry.  
— Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Skłonił się przesadnie nisko. — Pozwolisz, że odprowadzę cię do twojego narzeczonego?  
— To nie jest mój narzeczony — syknęła. — I to chyba raczej ja muszę cię odprowadzić.  
— Kłócicie się? — zapytał podejrzliwie Ron, bo zbliżyli się już do niego na wystarczającą odległość, by mógł ich słyszeć.  
Harry miał odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi, gdyż poczuł, że język rozwiązał mu się całkowicie, ale Hermiona go wyprzedziła.  
— Właśnie mówiłam Harry'emu, że na następnej zabawie pijecie tylko soczek z dyni.  
— To planujemy następne wesele? - zdziwił się Harry.  
— Tak, twoje i Ginny. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
— Taaak? — zainteresował się Ron.  
Harry stojąc za Hermioną, nakreślił znaczące kółeczko na czole.  
— Właśnie, gdzie się podziała Ginny?  
— A co miała tu stać samotnie i czekać, aż znudzi wam się picie ponczu w altance?  
— Miono, zrobiłaś się strasznie wojownicza… — zauważył Ron.  
— Och, Hermiona tylko sugeruje, że drugiej takiej jak ona sama ze świecą nie znajdziesz. Bierz, Ron, i zaklepuj! — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i błyskawicznie odwrócił na pięcie, ruszając na poszukiwania Ginny.

Czas mijał bardzo szybko. Obrazy zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie, wszyscy bawili się, tańczyli, śpiewali i wznosili toasty za zdrowie i szczęście młodej pary. Jeszcze tylko o północy nastąpiła krótka przerwa, a goście skupili się koło nowożeńców.  
— Welon! — Ginny pociągnęła go do kręgu. — Fleur będzie rzucać welon!  
Kiedy wszystkie panny zostały poproszone do środka, Harry wreszcie zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Zresztą nawet gdyby nie słyszał wcześniej o podobnym zwyczaju, marudzenie Rona z jednej strony, a żarty i docinki bliźniaków z drugiej, szybko by mu to uświadomiły. _Och, zawracanie głowy z takimi tradycjami! Przecież tak dobrze się bawiliśmy bez tego._  
— Ej, stary, dobrze się czujesz? — Ron szturchnął go w bok.  
— Co? A, tak — mruknął i nadal wpatrywał się w Fleur.  
_Tylko nie Ginny, tylko nie Ginny!_, powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo przerażała go podobna wizja, ale nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym i powtarzanie tego, niczym cudownej inkantacji, przynosiło mu ulgę. _Tylko nie Ginny!_  
Najwyraźniej jednak nie była to pełnowartościowa inkantacja, bo właśnie Ginny złapała welon, co zostało powitane dzikim aplauzem gości, radością pani Weasley, wzmożoną aktywnością dowcipkowania bliźniaków i wymienianiem entuzjastycznych uścisków przez ojca Fleur i pana Weasleya.  
Najgorsze jednak dopiero miało nastąpić, bowiem, ku swojemu przerażeniu, Harry, razem z Ronem i resztą jego rodzeństwa został wypchnięty na środek sali, a Bill zastąpił swoją żonę.  
— O co chodzi, Ron? — Harry syknął do przyjaciela.  
— Jak to o co? Łapiemy krawat, stary!  
— Ale po co?  
— Harry, no do pary! — Ron wywrócił oczami na tak jawną niewiedzę przyjaciela.  
I w ten sposób Harry, zanim zdążył się zorientować, ściskał w ręce krawat.  
— I co teraz?  
Co za idiotyczne zwyczaje są na takich ślubach!  
— Teraz to już Ginny się tobą zajmie, kolego! — Fred klepnął go w plecy i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
Na szczęście chodziło tylko o jeden taniec, a skoro Ginny była z niego tak szaleńczo zadowolona, to ostatecznie mógł się poświęcić. Przecież i tak nikt chyba nie wierzył w te idiotyczne przesądy, prawda? Tylko dlaczego Hermiona się do niego dziwnie uśmiecha? I o co chodzi Ronowi, że szczerzy się kretyńsko? I bliźniacy… znowu z czegoś się śmieją!

Rano Harry obudził się już w Hogwarcie, choć zupełnie nie pamiętał, jak to się stało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobił z siebie ostatniego kretyna. Chyba powinien być bardziej ostrożny z alkoholem. W dormitorium było pusto. Uniósł się szybko, ale zaraz opadł z powrotem na poduszki z sykiem bólu.  
— Znów się za dużo wypiło, Potter?  
Och, _ten_ głos.  
— Słyszałem, że następne wesele będzie twoje. Gratuluję.  
— Ciszej, Malfoy. Ciiiszej — jęknął Harry.  
— Całkiem ładna ta twoja Gunny — ciągnął Malfoy nieco głośniej. — Szkoda tylko, że z Weasleyów.  
— Ginny — poprawił go odruchowo Harry zbolałym głosem.  
— Ginny, Gunny, co za różnica. Ładna kariera dla takiej biedaczki.  
— Ginny nie jest biedaczką — warknął. Merlinie, dlaczego pierwszą osobą, z którą musi rozmawiać w takim stanie, jest ten dupek Malfoy?  
— Pewnie, jest księżniczką na łajnie ghula. Przynajmniej jednak jesteś w jej mniemaniu na tyle bogaty, że twoje galeony rekompensują całą resztę. — Malfoy zrobił wymowny gest w jego stronę. — Chociaż akurat dla niej każdy byłby chyba odpowiednio bogaty.  
— Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, może wyniesiesz się do diabła?  
— Spotkanie z Czarnym Panem mam umówione na wieczór — odpowiedział spokojnie Ślizgon.  
— Wynoś się, do cholery!  
_Moja głowa, moja głowa…_  
— Muszę cię rozczarować. Nic z tego. — Malfoy nawet się nie poruszył. Nadal stał oparty o kolumnę sąsiedniego łóżka. — McGonagall kazała mi cię eskortować na śniadanie, kiedy raczysz już wstać. Jesteśmy razem w parze, pamiętasz?  
— Bosko — mruknął Harry, gramoląc się z łóżka i poszukując okularów na szafce.  
— Cieszę się, że doceniasz moje towarzystwo.  
_Jak cholera_, pomyślał ze złością Harry. Szybko narzucił na siebie szaty, przeczesał włosy ręką i był gotowy do wyjścia. Byle pozbyć się już tego ględzącego idioty.  
— Na Salazara, już nigdy nie będę się dziwić, że masz tak żałośnie małe powodzenie, Potter.  
— Czy ty potrafisz się zamknąć chociaż na dwie minuty, Malfoy?  
— Ty zwyczajnie o siebie nie dbasz! — Malfoy był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by zwracać uwagę na to, co Harry do niego mówi. — Gust to dla ciebie abstrakcja, pojęcie estetyki masz zerowe, natomiast włosy…  
— Jesteś beznadziejnie płytki, wiesz?  
Chłopak poprawił swoje szaty wystudiowanym gestem.  
— Jestem wcieleniem elegancji i dobrego smaku.  
— Normalnie aż mi dech zapiera na twój widok — zakpił Harry.  
— Wiem, zauważyłem.  
Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Malfoy był niemożliwy. Naprawdę.  
— Wychodzę. Idziesz ze mną, czy chcesz sobie trochę porozmawiać z lustrem?  
— Idź, ty nędzna namiastko mężczyzny. — Malfoy lekceważąco wskazał na drzwi. — Nie masz pojęcia, o czym do ciebie mówię. Jesteś absolutnym ignorantem w dziedzinie mody.  
— Podejrzewam, że to właśnie dlatego nie mam szans w starciu z Voldemortem — odpowiedział ponuro Harry.  
— Możesz nie wymawiać jego imienia? — Skrzywił się Malfoy, wychodząc za nim na korytarz.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Mogę. Ale nie widzę powodu, by tego nie robić.  
— Jesteś zarozumiałym idiotą, Potter.  
— Na przyszłość postaram się brać przykład z ciebie — mruknął Harry.  
— O, to by była prawdziwa droga światła — ucieszył się Malfoy.  
Harry nic już nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie weszli do Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył krzątające się skrzaty.  
— Witaj, Zgredku! — ucieszył się na widok znajomego.  
— Harry Potter, sir! — pisnął radośnie skrzat, ale nie wyszedł zza stołka, za którym stał, więc Harry zrobił dwa kroki w jego stronę. — Śniadanie dla paniczów zrobione, sir!  
— Świetnie. A znalazłby się może kubek kwaśnego mleka?  
— I dzbanek kawy, koniecznie! — zażądał Malfoy.  
— Mrużka zaraz przyniesie, sir — odpowiedział nerwowym głosem skrzat.  
— Zgredku, coś się stało? — zapytał zaskoczony jego zachowaniem Harry.  
— Nie, po prostu Zgredek ma teraz dużo pracy, sir. I musi już iść. Smacznego, sir!  
Harry chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Zgredka już nie było. Skrzat nigdy nie zachowywał się w podobny sposób w jego towarzystwie, więc był tym nieco zaniepokojony. Zaraz jednak pojawiła się Mrużka i przyniosła brakujące rzeczy. Malfoy natychmiast sięgnął po kawę i wtedy Harry doznał olśnienia. _Malfoy!_  
— To przez ciebie!  
Malfoy niewzruszony nalewał sobie kawy do filiżanki.  
— Co takiego? — zapytał obojętnie.  
— Przez ciebie Zgredek tak się zachowywał. — Ton Harry'ego był ostry.  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— To głupi skrzat.  
— A wy traktowaliście go nieludzko!  
— Bo to nie człowiek, jakbyś nie zauważył. Chociaż pewnie masz problemy z taką klasyfikacją, skoro spędzasz tyle czasu z tą swoją _zawszoną_ szlamą.  
— Licz się ze słowami, Malfoy!  
— Umieram ze strachu — zakpił chłopak.  
— Nie będziesz przy mnie obrażał moich przyjaciół!  
— Masz na myśli służbę domową czy szlamy?  
— _Levicorpus!_ — Harry rzucił pierwszym zaklęciem, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.  
— Jesteś psycholem, Potter! — zawył Malfoy, zawisnąwszy w powietrzu. — Natychmiast przestań!  
— Odwołaj to, co powiedziałeś — zażądał Harry z satysfakcją.  
— Ani mi się śni — syknął Ślizgon.  
Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Wiesz, chyba nie jestem głodny — zakomunikował, podnosząc się od stołu… — Myślę, że zobaczymy się przy obiedzie… — Ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
— Potter, czekaj! — wrzasnął za nim Malfoy. — Odwołuję!  
Harry nie zatrzymał się, ale uśmiech na twarzy poszerzał mu się z każdym krokiem.  
— Odwołuję, Potter, słyszysz? Wszystko odwołuję! — Ślizgon wydzierał się tak, że jego głos aż odbijał się echem w Wielkiej Sali.  
Harry wreszcie odwrócił się od niego.  
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś rozsądnym chłopcem, Malfoy. — Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Zostały jeszcze dwa dni kursu. Od tragicznych wypadków wszyscy żyli w większym napięciu, ale podjęte środki bezpieczeństwa najwyraźniej okazały się wystarczające, ponieważ nic podobnego nie miało już miejsca. Najgorzej wszystko to znosiła Sonia. Na zajęciach była nieuważna lub nieobecna, rzadko się odzywała, prawie nic nie jadła i wcale się nie uśmiechała. Harry obserwował ją czasem i mimowolnie porównywał z Cho. Wiedział, że tym razem nie mógł nic poradzić na śmierć kolegi, ale gdzieś wewnątrz coś szeptało, że teraz za każde życie ponosi odpowiedzialność. Dlatego, gdy podczas przerwy w zajęciach z pojedynków Sonia odłączyła się od grupy, spostrzegł to jako pierwszy i poszedł za nią. Zauważył, że dziś wyglądała gorzej niż zwykle, była bardzo blada i miała cienie pod oczami. Musiała przeżyć ciężką noc, a on wiedział, co to znaczy mieć koszmary.  
Dogonił ją z łatwością i przez dobrą chwilę szli obok siebie w milczeniu. Nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu i mówieniu tych wszystkich rzeczy, ale czuł, że coś powinien jej powiedzieć.  
— Wiem, jak się czujesz… — zaczął w końcu niepewnie.  
— Doprawdy? — Spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.  
Nawet nie zauważył, jak bardzo oddalają się od reszty. Był zdenerwowany, bardzo chciał jej pomóc, ale nie wiedział, co może zrobić.  
— Rok temu straciłem ojca chrzestnego — odpowiedział, patrząc w przestrzeń. — A niedawno… Niedawno jeszcze jedną bliską mi osobę.  
— Przykro mi.  
Znowu zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie. Dobrze, że nie siedzieli, tylko mogli swobodnie iść, inaczej cisza byłaby jeszcze bardziej krępująca.  
— Chyba trochę się zagalopowaliśmy — zauważył Harry, kiedy spostrzegł, że dotarli już do bramy.  
— Przejdź się ze mną jeszcze kawałeczek — poprosiła Sonia. — Nie mam siły jeszcze tam wracać.  
Harry zawahał się, ale nie miał serca odmówić dziewczynie. Wyglądała naprawdę okropnie i jeśli miała ochotę na ten spacer…  
— _Paralisis_…  
Sonia upadła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Harry w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę, gotowy do ataku, ale ręka mu zadrżała, gdy zobaczył osobę, która użyła zaklęcia.  
— Malfoy?  
— Spokojnie, Potter. Nic jej nie zrobiłem. Chociaż miałem ochotę rzucić przynajmniej _Crucio_.  
— Jesteś nienormalny? — Harry przyskoczył do niego i przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła.  
— Śmieszne, o to samo miałem zapytać ciebie — odpowiedział chłopak, nie tracąc spokoju.  
— Zawsze byłeś psycholem, który lubił znęcać się nad słabszymi, ale teraz już przegiąłeś! — Harry dyszał z wściekłości.  
— Mogę o coś ciebie zapytać, Potter? Miałeś zamiar wybrać się z tą dziwką na samotny spacer do Hogsmeade?  
— Jak śmiesz się tak o niej wyrażać?  
— Salazarze, czy ty bronisz wszystkich od skrzatów domowych, przez szlamy po śmierciożerczynie?  
— O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?  
— Zmieniasz temat, nieładnie. Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pierwsze pytanie: zamierzałeś tak beztrosko opuścić teren Hogwartu?  
— A co ci do tego? — burknął Harry.  
Malfoy jęknął.  
— Ty jesteś taki głupi, czy tylko udajesz?  
Harry zmierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
— Co jej zrobiłeś? Może trzeba ją przenieść do skrzydła szpitalnego!  
— Ja bym ją przeniósł od razu do Azkabanu, ale dla spokoju twojego rycerskiego ducha, powiem, że tylko pozbawiłem ją przytomności na jakąś godzinkę. Żebyśmy sobie zdążyli pogawędzić.  
— Jesteś nienormalny.  
— To nie ja zamierzałem wejść prosto w objęcia śmierciożerców. Czy ty w ogóle czasem myślisz?  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— A jak ci się wydaje, gdzie lalunia chciała cię wywieść? Na szybki numerek? Nie z taką fryzurą, Potter, litości!  
— Idę po McGonagall — zadecydował Harry.  
— Droga wolna. I tak się bez niej nie obejdzie. Powinna kazać pasy z ciebie drzeć. Przynajmniej biedny Filch miałby raz uciechę — odrzekł Malfoy, po czym mruknął pod nosem: — Nieodpowiedzialny jak pięciolatek.  
— A kim ty jesteś, żeby mi prawić kazania? — Harry czuł się tym bardziej zły, im jaśniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy ma rację.  
— Biorąc pod uwagę, że twoje nędzne życie ma raczej małą wartość, status kogoś, kto ci je uratował pewnie niewiele znaczy.  
— Na jakiej podstawie twierdzisz, że Sonia miała złe zamiary? — Harry zignorował ironiczną uwagę. — Od czasu tamtych wydarzeń wygląda na załamaną, zginął jej przyjaciel, bardzo to przeżywa, a ja pomyślałem, że może z nią pogadam. W końcu też…  
— Potter — przerwał mu Malfoy. — Posłuchaj tego, co mówisz. Przecież to bzdury! Od początku była podejrzana.  
— Dla ciebie — wtrącił Harry.  
— Od początku była podejrzana — powtórzył chłopak. — Nie należy Zakonu, nie jest aurorem. Znalazła się tu tylko dlatego, że jej rodzina opierała się Voldemortowi, a rodzicie zostali zamordowani. Ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Poza tym zachowywała się dziwnie.  
— Na pewno opowiedziałaby się po stronie mordercy swoich rodziców — zauważył z sarkazmem Harry.  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— Może była za słaba. Może się bała. Może jej imponował. A może nienawidziła swoich rodziców?  
— Nie można nienawidzić swoich rodziców! — krzyknął Harry. Takie podejrzenie wydało mu się absurdalne.  
— A co ty, Potter, możesz o tym wiedzieć? — zapytał zimno Malfoy, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.  
— Dziękuję, że mi przypomniałeś, że nie znałem moich rodziców — odparł Harry gorzko.  
Na krótką chwilę zapadła absolutna cisza, coś w twarzy Ślizgona zmieniło się minimalnie, po czym odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego.  
— Nie to miałem na myśli.  
Harry'ego zamurowało. Wprawdzie słowo „przepraszam" nie padło z ust Malfoya, ale jego głos wyraźnie sugerował… No właśnie. Co sugerował? Że jest mu przykro? Trudno było w to uwierzyć.  
— Zatem co miałeś na myśli? — odważył się zapytać Harry.  
— Nieważne. — Twarz Ślizgona przybrała znów zwykły, beznamiętny wyraz. — Nie możesz wychodzić sobie sam na spacer. Nie możesz… być tak naiwny!  
— Nie jestem naiwny! — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Jesteś. Wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że do Hogwartu trudno dostać się dzięki chroniącym go barierom. Stają się jednak bezużyteczne, skoro dobrowolnie decydujesz się opuszczać obszar ich działania.  
— A właściwie w jaki sposób my możemy opuszczać teren zamku? — zainteresował się Harry.  
— Dzięki nadanemu nam magicznemu wzorowi, teraz jednak już tak nie jest, bo…  
— Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? — przerwał mu Harry.  
— Rozmawiałem z McGonagall. Miała powody, by mi o tym powiedzieć. Widzisz, w czasie ataku…  
Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Wreszcie Malfoy zaczął mówić. Może w końcu uda im się porozmawiać na ten temat…  
— … odnalazła mnie. Była pewna, że to ja ich wpuściłem. Jak _wtedy_. — Na jedną chwilę twarz Ślizgona ściągnęła się. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że po kilku sekundach Harry miał wrażenie, że tylko mu się wydawało. — Dopiero kiedy dowiedziała się, że to ja cię ukryłem, uwierzyła mi.  
— Dlaczego pomyślała, że to ty, skoro wcześniej tak cię broniła?  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— To, że mnie broniła, nie znaczy, że mi ufała. Nie miała innego wyjścia po prostu. A wracając do tematu — kontynuował chłopak — jak dotąd wszyscy uczestnicy kursu mogli swobodnie opuszczać Hogwart i do niego wracać. Teraz jednak już nikt nie może nawet opuścić terenu zamku.  
— Nie wiedziałem o tym.  
— Prawie nikt miał nie wiedzieć. Ja dowiedziałem się tylko dlatego, że z pewnych względów musiałem.  
— Aha. Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że nic więcej mi nie powiesz na ten temat? — zauważył Harry.  
— Udzielam ci wystarczająco wyczerpujących informacji. Powinieneś to docenić.  
— Nienawidzę tego.  
— Nie histeryzuj. Taka jest wojna. Podział informacji dla obopólnego bezpieczeństwa.  
— Sranie w banie! — warknął Harry.  
— Trochę kultury — Malfoy zrobił zgorszoną minę, co trochę rozładowało napięcie. Harry, mimo powagi sytuacji, miał ochotę zachichotać, widząc wystudiowane gesty Ślizgona.  
— W każdym razie McGonagall udało się odkryć, że w czasie poprzedniego ataku śmierciożercy przełamali bariery podczas przechodzenia przez nie kogoś z nas. W tym momencie okazały się wyraźnie słabsze. Dlatego teraz ubezpieczyła się na tę ewentualność i nikt nie może stąd wyjść bez jej wiedzy i zgody. Ale widać Sonia o tym się nie dowiedziała, biedactwo. Jakie jednak są nowe bariery, tego nie wiadomo. Nikt z Zakonników nie potrafi postawić idealnie takich jak Dumbledore.  
— A i na tamte znalazł się sposób — zauważył Harry, choć nie miał zamiaru robić żadnych aluzji. Dopiero po minie Ślizgona zrozumiał, co powiedział.  
Ale to wszystko przez to, że nikt nie chce mu nic wyjaśnić! Dlaczego nikt mu nie powie, co się wtedy na wydarzyło? Dlaczego Malfoy jest po ich stronie? Dlaczego sam Ślizgon z nim o tym nie porozmawia? Tak nie da się żyć na dłuższą metę. Nie można sobie ufać…  
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — odezwał się w końcu Malfoy. — I nie mogę.  
— Jasne — przytaknął Harry. Czy spodziewał się czegoś innego?  
— W każdym razie odkrycie McGonagall nieco zmniejszało podejrzenia wobec mnie — odezwał się ponownie Malfoy po chwili milczenia. — Śmierciożercy mogli wykorzystać kogokolwiek z nas by przejść przez bariery. Ktoś jednak musiał udzielić im informacji o naszych manewrach. Ale tu potencjalnych kandydatów było już wielu. Dla mnie jednak Sonia wydawała się jedną z bardziej podejrzanych. Ani aurorka, ani Zakonniczka, a przy tym zachowywała się naprawdę dziwnie. Tylko diabelnie głupio zrobiłem, zdradzając się z podejrzeniami wtedy, na zebraniu. Ale teraz to już nie ważne. To na pewno ona.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, do czego dziś zmierza?  
— Obserwowałem ją. A ona obserwowała ciebie. Kurs ma się ku końcowi, a więc i czas jej się kończył. Była coraz bardziej nerwowa, wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić. A ciebie oczywiście łatwo przejrzeć. Zagrała ci na emocjach, porobiła słodkie minki i poleciałeś za nią jak ten głupek. To było takie proste.  
— Nie masz żadnych dowodów — zauważył Harry. W głębi duszy był zły za takie podsumowanie jego osoby.  
— Nie potrzebuję. Jestem w stu procentach pewny, że za bramą czekali na was śmierciożercy.  
— Więc dlaczego nie powiadomiłeś McGonagall? Mogliśmy mieć ich wszystkich! — Harry spojrzał bezsilnie na mury.  
— To się nazywa wdzięczność — mruknął Malfoy.  
— Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że nie moglibyśmy przejść przez bramę. Nie musiałeś mnie powstrzymywać.  
— Wolałem nie ryzykować.  
Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czego właściwie Malfoy wolał nie ryzykować?  
— Lepiej zabierzmy ją stąd prosto do McGonagall. Trzeba coś wymyślić, zanim się obudzi. Nie może widzieć, że to ja ją zaatakowałem — odezwał się w końcu Malfoy.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Za dużo chciałbyś wiedzieć, Potter. Ciocia ci nie mówiła, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła? — zażartował.  
— Ciotka w ogóle rzadko do mnie mówiła — mruknął Harry. — Poza poleceniami sprzątania i dyktowaniem listy zakupów.  
Malfoy spojrzał na niego spod oka, ale nic nie powiedział. Pochylił się nad dziewczyną i wskazał Harry'emu gestem, by zrobił to samo.  
— Albo wiesz co? Mam lepszy pomysł. Wróć do zamku tak, by nikt cię nie zauważył, i przynieś tu swoją pelerynę-niewidkę.  
— Skąd wiesz, że mam pelerynę-niewidkę?  
— Po prostu to zrób, Potter.


	9. Ginny

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY **

**Ginny**

Zanim Harry wrócił z peleryną-niewidką, McGonagall była już na miejscu wypadku. Z dziedzińca i okolic zniknęli wszyscy kursanci. Harry spotkał paru po drodze, najwyraźniej zmierzających w stronę Wielkiej Sali, nikt jednak go nie zaczepił, ponieważ tknęło go nagłe przeczucie i założył swoją pelerynę.  
— Bardzo dobre posunięcie — pochwaliła dyrektorka, kiedy pojawił się koło nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Jej głos jednak wciąż zdradzał zdenerwowanie. — Zwołałam zebranie w Wielkiej Sali. Profesor Lupin zaraz zacznie wyjaśniać wszystkie okoliczności, na razie jednak panuje tam małe zamieszanie. W sam raz na to byś zdołał wmieszać się w tłum niepostrzeżenie, Draco.  
Chłopak skinął głową.  
— Peleryna.  
Harry wyciągnął rękę z żądanym przedmiotem. Nie rozumiał, po co tyle zamieszania, ale bez słowa obserwował, jak Ślizgon znika pod płaszczem jego ojca. McGonagall tymczasem wyczarowała nosze, przywiązała do nich Sonię i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:  
— Później porozmawiamy we trójkę w moim gabinecie. Na razie musimy postarać się o oficjalne wyjaśnienia sprawy.  
W milczeniu ruszyli w stronę zamku. Tym razem Harry nie miał ochoty upominać się o natychmiastowe informacje.

Po wszystkich oficjalnych wyjaśnieniach, pojawieniu się przedstawicielstwa Ministerstwa, spisaniu zeznań i zabraniu dziewczyny, odbyło się zebranie opiekunów kursu i zadecydowano o wcześniejszym zakończeniu szkolenia. McGonagall poświęciła jemu i Malfoyowi tylko chwilę, zadając szczegółowe pytania i dopowiadając to, co pozostawało dla nich niewiadome, a co uznała za stosowne wyjawić. Resztę dnia Harry spędził więc w opustoszałym pokoju wspólnym. Siedział i patrzył się w okno, nie mając ochoty na rozmowy.  
— Nie łam się, stary! — Fred usiłował go pocieszyć.  
— Ostatecznie przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło — dodał George.  
— Nie skończyło się dobrze. W czasie szkolenia zginął człowiek, a ja po raz kolejny dałem się nabrać — stwierdził gorzko Harry, nie odrywając oczu od szyby.  
_I już teraz wiem, że w moim otoczeniu wciąż będą pojawiać się szpiedzy i zdrajcy_, dodał w myślach. Nie mógł pogodzić się ze zdradą Sonii. Była tylko koleżanką, ale… Za trzy dni Hogwart zapełni się jego kolegami. Czy wciąż będzie potrafił patrzyć na nich tak samo? Czy będzie w stanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jeść z nimi posiłki i chodzić na zajęcia bez zdradliwego cienia podejrzeń?  
McGonagall potwierdziła to, co powiedział Malfoy. Obecnie terenu Hogwartu nikt nie był w stanie opuścić bez wiedzy jego dyrektorki, tymczasem Sonia sama przyznała się do zarzucanych jej czynów, chociaż nie zdradziła powodów swojego postępowania.  
Jego ponure rozważania przerwała dopiero znajoma sówka stukająca w szybę. Otworzył jej okno i wleciała z furkotem, od razu robiąc zamieszanie.  
— List jest do ciebie — oznajmił Fred, któremu udało się po dobrej chwili złapać Świstoświnkę. — Dla nas notatka od mamy.  
Harry wyciągnął rękę po rulonik.  
— Chodź, George. — Fred skinął na bliźniaka. — Zabierzemy ją do sowiarni. Niech coś zje i trochę odpocznie.  
List był od Rona, Ginny i Hermiony. Zawierał wspominki ze ślubu, żarty i zapewnienia, że zjawią się w niedzielę wczesnym popołudniem. Kiedy skończył, poczuł się nieco lepiej. Przyjaciele jeszcze nie mogli nic wiedzieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach, dlatego wszystko co pisali utrzymane było w wesołym, lekkim tonie. Harry zsunął się z parapetu i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że z ruloniku wysunęło mu się zdjęcie. Podniósł je z podłogi.  
On i Ginny. Ona w welonie, on z beztrosko zawiązanym krawatem Billa. Uśmiechali się i tańczyli. Harry skamieniał, wpatrując się w zdjęcie jak zahipnotyzowany. Gdyby nie fakt, że on był chłopakiem z fotografii, powiedziałby, że tych dwoje wygląda na uroczą, szczęśliwą parę. Ten wniosek jednak tylko pogorszył sytuację. Wszystko to, co wyrzucił ze świadomości i wydawało mu się, że się z tym uporał, wróciło. Wtedy, kiedy upił się z Malfoyem, a raczej wtedy, gdy przypominał sobie strzępki obrazów z tamtej imprezy, myśl o Ginny stała się lekarstwem na wszelkie wątpliwości. Idealnym rozwiązaniem. I zapomniał o reszcie. O głupich pytaniach, o niebezpiecznych wątpliwościach. Jakby _tamto_ nigdy nie miało miejsca. Teraz, widząc to zdjęcie, przeżył wstrząs.  
— Harry, wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha! — zażartował Will, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, by dokończyć pakowanie.  
— Tutaj nie jest to zbyt nadzwyczajne — zauważył Fred, pojawiając się tuż za kolegą. — Tylko nie mów, że jeszcze żadnego nie widziałeś? W Hogwarcie jest ich pełno.  
— Myślę, że Harry zobaczył coś innego niż ducha. — George uśmiechnął się znacząco. — Ale rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby przeżył wstrząs.  
Fred w tym momencie zauważył zdjęcie i wysunął je z dłoni Harry'ego.  
— Czyżby Sam-Wiesz-Kto przysłał ci swoją aktualną fotkę? — parsknął, zanim na nie spojrzał. — Uua, to przecież ty i Ginewra!  
Dwaj pozostali chłopcy od razu rzucili się zainteresowani.  
— No stary, szykuj się. Jesteś na kolejce. — George klepnął go w plecy.  
Harry nadal sprawiał wrażenie spetryfikowanego. Nie odzywał się i miał nieobecną minę.  
— To wasza młodsza siostra? — zapytał Will.  
— Zgadłeś, bracie. Widzisz do czego doszło? Niezłe z niej ziółko! Pilnowało jej sześciu braci, a on uwiódł ją pod naszym nosem... — Fred roześmiał się wesoło.  
— Ej, Harry, nic ci nie jest? — zaniepokoił się George, przyglądając mu się uważniej.  
— Muszę coś załatwić — odpowiedział nieprzytomnie Harry i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
_Musiał_. Wyjaśnić? Porozmawiać? Właściwie to co tak naprawdę musiał?

Jakie to idiotyczne. Znowu stał przed pokojem wspólnym Ślizgonów. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca był w tym miejscu więcej razy niż przez całe poprzednie sześć lat!  
Tym razem otworzył mu Malfoy.  
— Tylko nie ty — jęknął.  
Harry minął go bez słowa.  
— Ależ proszę, czuj się jak u siebie. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo chłopak, zamykając drzwi. Harry zatrzymał się dopiero przy kominku. — O, zdjęcie. Chcesz mi przedstawić swoją rodzinę? Miło z twojej strony...  
— O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz, Malfoy? — Harry spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.  
— Przyniosłeś zdjęcie swoich starych, nie?  
Harry popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.  
— To ja i Ginny — sprostował.  
— Niemożliwe! — Malfoy niemal wyrwał mu zdjęcie z ręki. — Podobni jesteście — stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Cóż za wspaniała para!  
— A skąd wiesz, jak wyglądali moi rodzice? — Harry nagle zrobił się podejrzliwy.  
— Umiem przenosić się w czasie — mruknął chłopak.  
— Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach! — warknął Harry.  
— Tak, szukałem twojego sekretnego pamiętnika. Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość: niestety nie znalazłem.  
— Malfoy!  
— Masz ich zdjęcie zaraz koło łóżka, Potter, ty idioto!  
Gdyby Harry nie był w takim stanie, w jakim aktualnie się znajdował, prawdopodobnie zdziwiłby się bardzo, że Malfoy był zainteresowany oglądaniem jego zdjęć.  
— Po co naprawdę tu przyszedłeś? Zatruwać mi wieczór? — Głos Ślizgona był zmęczony i niechętny.  
Harry nie był pewny, z jakim zamiarem konkretnie przyszedł. To znaczy chyba wiedział, po co się tutaj znalazł. Nie wiedział natomiast, jak się do tego zabrać.  
— To, co wtedy się zdarzyło… — zaczął w końcu, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. — Wtedy, po tej imprezie…  
— Ach, więc to cię gryzie! — Malfoy roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie. — Mam ci dać ślizgońskie słowo honoru, że nie wygadam się przed twoją niunią?  
— C-co? Nie! Ja po prostu chciałem wyjaśnić…  
— Nie martw się, nie łamiesz mi serca — prychnął pogardliwie chłopak.  
— Myślałem, że możemy normalnie porozmawiać. — Harry wciąż nie oderwał wzroku od podłogi. W jego głosie bardziej był wyczuwalny zawód niż złość.  
— Poważnie? Ty i ja, Potter? Posłuchaj, co mówisz… — Harry czuł, że Malfoy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Tym bardziej wolał nie podnosić oczu i jeszcze intensywniej wpatrywał się dywan.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. W końcu Ślizgon westchnął z wyższością i usadowił się w fotelu.  
— Jeśli jednak miałbyś nie spać po nocach… Do niczego nie doszło. Byliśmy pijani. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałoby to mieć jakikolwiek związek z Weasleyówną.  
Jak mógł nie widzieć? Przecież to było oczywiste! Jeśli _to_ się zdarzyło, nawet jeśli _takie_ rzeczy się zdarzają (choć Harry bardzo wątpił, by działo się tak powszechnie), jeśli on jest... to jak mógłby... to znaczy...  
— Na Salazara, jeśli możesz, nie rozmyślaj w tym pokoju wspólnym, bo zaraz wypełni go siwy dym.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. Czy on naprawdę liczył na zrozumienie i wsparcie ze strony Malfoya?  
Ślizgon westchnął teatralnie.  
— Jesteś normalny. Lepiej ci, Potter? Hetero jak cholera. Po Merlinie wymieszanym z kremowym i ognistą nie odróżniłbyś mnie od drzewa. Chyba nie chcesz traktować tego wszystkiego poważnie?  
Pytanie zawisło w gęstym powietrzu.  
— Potter? Chyba się we mnie nie zakochałeś? — zapytał zaniepokojonym tonem Malfoy po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.  
— Oszalałeś? — Harry wykrzyknął oburzony. Też coś. Śmieszne.  
— To dobrze. Bo to by była bardzo nieszczęśliwa miłość. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Zatem czy rozwiązaliśmy wszystkie twoje problemy?  
Harry wcale nie był tego taki pewny.  
— Potter! — zniecierpliwiony głos Malfoya przywołał go do rzeczywistości. — Przestań się mazać i wracaj do ciebie. Zapewniam cię, że nie jesteś z tych, co wolą chłopców. A teraz spadaj. Chcę być sam.  
Harry posłuchał. Ślizgon nie był najwyraźniej w zbyt gościnnym nastroju. A on sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na dłuższe przebywanie w jego towarzystwie. Dopiero na korytarzu dotarło do niego, jak wielką odczuł ulgę. Może to dziwaczne, ale zrozumiał, że potrzebował właśnie tego, by Malfoy go wyśmiał. Teraz sprawa naprawdę była zamknięta i mógł ze spokojem o niej zapomnieć.

Kiedy po powrocie przyjaciół Harry opowiedział im, co miało miejsce w Hogwarcie kilka dni temu, ich radosno-powitalny nastrój prysł niczym bańka mydlana. Ginny była przerażona, Hermiona usiłowała racjonalizować, natomiast Ron nie mógł przeżyć, że to Malfoy przyczynił się do uratowania życia Harry'ego. _Znowu_.  
— A nie pomyślałeś, że to było ukartowane? — drążył rudzielec.  
— Co masz na myśli? — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Och, pomyślcie! I tak nie opuściliby Hogwartu, jak Harry sam powiedział, więc może chciał odwrócić od siebie uwagę i przenieść podejrzenia na inną osobę?  
Harry westchnął ciężko.  
— I myślisz, że udało mu się oszukać cały Zakon? Uważasz, że jest taki sprytny?  
— W końcu to Ślizgon — burknął Ron.  
— Ale tylko Malfoy — zauważył Harry i poczuł się jakoś nieswojo. _To pewnie dlatego, że znów muszę go bronić_, pomyślał. Nie przywykł do takiej roli.  
— Właśnie! — zaperzył się przyjaciel. — To tylko Malfoy! Od kiedy to mu ufasz?  
— Nie ufam. Po prostu go nie podejrzewam. Jest po naszej stronie — wyjaśnił zmęczony.  
— Co się z tobą stało, stary? — Głos Rona był pełen niedowierzania. — Pamiętasz, co mówiłeś w zeszłym roku? My ci nie wierzyliśmy i jak się to skończyło? Nie możemy dwa razy popełnić tego samego błędu. Nie możemy po raz drugi zignorować Malfoya...  
— Ron, już to przerabialiśmy w Norze — nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Ginny. Harry spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Miał dość tej całej rozmowy. — Nie możemy drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu i znów niedowierzać w to, co mówi Harry.  
— Może masz ochotę na mały spacer, Ginny? — zaproponował. Czuł, że jeśli nie zejdzie przyjacielowi z oczu, ten tak prędko nie odpuści.  
Dziewczyna poderwała się ochoczo, ale zaraz się zawahała.  
— Czy to bezpieczne? — zapytała niepewnie, szukając wzrokiem Hermiony.  
— Teraz nic nie jest już bezpieczne — zauważył ponuro Harry. — W każdym razie pewniej jest teraz, niż gdy pojawią się tu nasi koledzy.  
Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Nie możesz na to tak patrzeć, Harry...  
— A jak mam patrzeć? — zapytał z nutką desperacji. Chętnie podporządkowałby się jakiemuś lepszemu planowi. Gdyby tylko ktoś taki miał.  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
— Chodź, Ginny. Idziemy. — Wziął dziewczynę za rękę i opuścili pokój wspólny.

Spacer okazał się dobrym pomysłem. Chłodny wiatr od jeziora uspokajał. Poza tym tkwiła w nim jeszcze nieodparta potrzeba poukładania spraw między nim a Ginny. Harry sam właściwie nie rozumiał, dlaczego było to aż tak naglące, ale nie miał ochoty tego roztrząsać.  
Wyciągnął zdjęcie, które dostał w ostatnim liście i przyjrzał mu się raz jeszcze uważnie. Od rozmowy z Malfoyem miał je w kieszeni. Wciąż wywoływało w nim mieszane uczucia. Jakby przypominało, że pewne sprawy nadal ma niezałatwione.  
— O, masz to nasze zdjęcie! — Ucieszyła się dziewczyna. — Jak ci się podoba?  
— Chyba jest niezłe — odpowiedział niepewnie.  
— Uważam, że jest słodkie.  
— Mhm… — To był właśnie idealny moment na rozpoczęcie _tej_ rozmowy, a on kompletnie nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.  
Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, aż w końcu Harry stwierdził, że nie wymyśli nic kreatywnego i nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak iść na żywioł.  
— Ginny... czy myślisz... to znaczy, co sądzisz o tym, żebyśmy... — urwał i spojrzał na nią z obawą.  
Ginny spoważniała.  
— Nie.  
— Och... aha... bo... — zaczął się jąkać i zaczerwienił się potwornie. Co za koszmar!  
— Nie, Harry. Teraz ja też rozumiem, że to nie ma sensu — odpowiedziała z lekkim smutkiem.  
— Wiesz, nie chciałem cię narażać. Nadal jestem gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby cię chronić. Nie musimy się oficjalnie spotykać, ale wszystko sobie przemyślałem i jeśli ty... — Dziewczyna delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka, przerywając jego chaotyczną wypowiedź, a on poczuł ciepło promieniujące od jej palców.  
— Oboje wiemy, Harry, że to nie o to chodzi.  
Patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Spróbował przytrzymać jej dłoń, ale wyślizgnęła mu się.  
— A o co? — zapytał w końcu zupełnie zbity z tropu.  
— Widzisz, wiedziałam to już od dawna, ale nie chciałam przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Jeszcze przed chwilą, wychodząc z pokoju wspólnego, byłam gotowa zgodzić się na wszystko, co zaproponujesz.  
— Więc dlaczego?  
— Sama nie wiem. Po prostu chyba w końcu _zrozumiałam_.  
— Ale Ginny, przecież ja…  
— Tak, wiem. Jak zwykle usiłujesz wziąć odpowiedzialność na siebie. Bo przecież wmówiłeś sobie już jakiś czas temu, że cały świat zależy od ciebie.  
— To nie ja wymyśliłem przepowiednię — burknął Harry.  
— W porządku — westchnęła dziewczyna. — Przepowiednia chyba nie wspominała nic na mój temat?  
— Ale... — Był coraz bardziej zmieszany, choć w głębi serca czuł, że Ginny może mieć rację.  
— Mnie nie trzeba ratować, Harry. Nic mi nie jest. Nie tym razem. Świetnie sobie radzę.  
Spuścił głowę. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nagle wszystko było jasne, ale rozwiązanie, zamiast oczekiwanej ulgi, przyniosło przede wszystkim smutek. Znów był całkiem sam. Może, tak naprawdę, wcale nie chciał ratować Ginny? Może chciał ratować siebie...?  
— Nie rób takiej miny — roześmiała się cicho. — Wciąż tu jestem, widzisz? Nigdzie się nie wybieram. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? — Wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Dobrze mieć takich przyjaciół — powiedział w końcu.  
— I wzajemnie, Harry.

Różne bywały uczty powitalne w Hogwarcie. Chociażby ta na piątym roku, po śmierci Cedrica. Nigdy jednak nie było tak cicho i ponuro jak dziś. Brakowało prawie połowy osób. Tych, którzy nie chcieli już tu wracać i tych, których rodziny się na to nie zgodziły. Stół kadry wypełniali członkowie Zakonu. I wreszcie po raz pierwszy nie przywitał ich dodający otuchy uśmiech i wesołe błyski zza okularów połówek. To było gorsze od wszystkiego. Bo chociaż większość szanowała Minerwę McGonagall, jednak mowa powitalna wygłoszona jej głosem, o czymkolwiek by nie była, znaczyła tylko jedno: mamy wojnę i na razie… przegrywamy.  
Poza tym te wszystkie restrykcje i ograniczenia...  
— Nie wolno wam opuszczać murów zamku bez wyraźnego zezwolenia opiekuna domu. Czas pozalekcyjny macie spędzać w dormitoriach bądź pokojach wspólnych. Nie dozwolone jest bezcelowe snucie się po korytarzach. W tym roku obowiązuje też nie tylko zakaz wstępu do Zakazanego Lasu, ale również na Błonia. Do odwołania zniesione zostają również mecze quidditcha.  
Na te słowa podniósł się szmer. Dyrektorka podniosła obie dłonie, by uciszyć salę.  
— Za jakiś czas spróbujemy ponownie przedyskutować tę sprawę. Na razie rozgrywki na otwartym terenie są niemożliwe — stwierdziła kategorycznie. — Ponadto korytarze będą patrolowane przez nauczycieli, a wyjścia do Hogsmeade zostają zawieszone. Korespondencja przychodząca do zamku będzie sprawdzana przez aurorów, otrzymywanie zaś wszelkich paczek od dziś staje się zabronione. Będziecie mieć też więcej zajęć niż zwykle, a jakich dokładnie, dowiecie się jutro, kiedy otrzymacie swoje plany lekcji. Chcę, żebyście zrozumieli, że to nie czas pokoju i zabawy, ale czas wojny. Nie możecie zachowywać się beztrosko. Posłuszeństwo to teraz bezwzględny środek waszego bezpieczeństwa. I pamiętajcie, że w tym roku, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, uczycie się dla siebie, bowiem wiedza i umiejętności, jakie posiądziecie, są waszą najlepszą bronią. To wszystko, co chciałam wam na razie powiedzieć. Smacznego!  
Przyjaciele popatrzyli na Harry'ego raczej ponuro. Tylko Hermiona miała na twarzy wyraz determinacji. Z pewnością szykowała się do jeszcze bardziej zajadłego maratonu nauki.  
— Patrzcie, czy to nie dziwne, że tylu Ślizgonów wróciło tu na nowy rok szkolny? — zapytała Ginny.  
— Szpiegować — burknął Ron.  
— Tylko nie przesadzaj — upomniała go Hermiona. — Słyszałeś Tiarę. Teraz jak nigdy musimy się zjednoczyć.  
— Jakby od sześciu lat nie mówiła tego samego — mruknął rudzielec, sięgając po budyń.  
— Dobrze wiesz, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni muszą być źli…  
— Ach, tak? A ty od kiedy bronisz Slytherinu? — zdenerwował się Ron. — Może też zaprzyjaźniłaś się z którymś z tych śmierciojadów, co?  
— Ron! — wtrąciła oburzona Ginny, ale brat nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
— Kto to jest? Parkinson? A może Zabini, co?  
— Takim tonem nie będziemy rozmawiać — odpowiedziała zdenerwowanym głosem Hermiona. — Jeśli już skończyłeś, to bądź łaskaw wstać. Trzeba zaprowadzić pierwszaków.  
Harry słyszał, jak Ron mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale milczał. Wolał się nie wtrącać. Po pierwsze przyjaciele co chwilę o coś się kłócili i często bywały to absurdalne powody, a po drugie tym razem, wyjątkowo, zgadzał się z Ronem, ale nie miał ochoty przyznawać tego na głos. Jemu jednak też nie podobała się tak liczna obecność Ślizgonów. Co robili w Hogwarcie? Synowie takiego Crabbe'a czy Goyle'a? _Zdrajcy, szpiedzy, śmiercio…_ i w tym momencie napotkał wzrok Malfoya. Miał lekko uniesioną jedną brew i kpiącą minę. Zupełnie jakby odgadł jego myśli. Harry poruszył się nerwowo na krześle i poczuł irracjonalną złość na blondyna. Malfoy nie ma prawa myśleć, że wie o nim wszystko i tak łatwo go osądzać…!  
— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — Ginny wyrwała go z zamyślenia, dotykając jego ramienia.  
— Co? Tak… Ponura atmosfera, chodźmy stąd.  
Wstali i ruszyli do wyjścia, Harry jednak do samego końca czuł na sobie kpiący wzrok Ślizgona.

Godzinę później dyrektorka poprosiła go do swojego gabinetu.  
— Harry, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Hogwart nie będzie wyglądał już tak jak kiedyś?  
— O, tak — przyznał ponuro.  
— Na razie Voldemort nie interesuje się szkołą, zajmują go inne sprawy…  
— Jakie?  
— Tego nie wiemy.  
McGonagall miała zmęczoną twarz i oczy. Ze skupieniem przyglądała się swoim pomarszczonym dłoniom.  
— Ale w końcu pewnie zmieni zdanie — zauważył Harry po chwili ciszy.  
— To prawdopodobne. — Dyrektorka wciąż nie patrzyła na niego. Dziwne. McGonagall może była surowa, ale również bezpośrednia.  
— Spodziewacie się tego!  
— Należy się spodziewać wszystkiego. To przecież…  
— Wojna. Tak, wiem — dokończył zniecierpliwiony, po czym dodał nerwowo: — To przeze mnie! Nie powinno mnie tu być! Narażam wszystkich!  
— Nie zapominaj tylko, że to ty możesz ich uratować. Nie ma dla ciebie lepszego miejsca niż Hogwart.  
— W takim razie może nie powinno być tu uczniów.  
— Droga ewakuacji została przygotowana. Tymczasem jednak muszą tu pozostać. Jeśli nie pojawią się w szkole, śmierciożercy zaczną szukać. Żadne inne miejsce nie zapewnia takiej ochrony jak ten stary zamek. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. W razie ostateczności młodsi uczniowie zostaną wyprowadzeni, a pełnoletni, jeśli będą chcieli, zostaną.  
— W razie ostateczności — powtórzył. — Jak to pięknie brzmi.  
— Nie ma tak brzmieć. — Dyrektorka wreszcie spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — O tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, Harry. Wszystkie lekcje będą prowadzone nieco inaczej. Z większym naciskiem na obronę i poprawę sprawności. To jednak nie wystarczy. Chciałabym, żebyś kontynuował zajęcia ze swoimi kolegami.  
— Gwardię Dumbledore'a?  
— Tak. I spróbował przekazać to, czego nauczyłeś się w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Bo mam nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyłeś?  
— Też mam taką nadzieję.  
— Są oczywiście wprowadzone nowe zajęcia, które będzie prowadzić Tonks i Lupin...  
Harry ożywił się na wzmiankę o znajomych.  
— Więc po co ja? Oni z pewnością zrobią to lepiej!  
— Nie rozumiesz. To będą zajęcia obowiązkowe. Dla wszystkich. Zarówno Ślizgonów jak i reszty uczniów. Ty zajmiesz się tymi, którzy będą chcieli zrobić coś więcej. Myślę, że dla większości będzie to świetna motywacja, niektórych jednak na pewno to nie obejmie. Ja z kolei nie mogę podzielić uczniów na gorszych i lepszych. Wszyscy muszą być przygotowani najlepiej jak potrafią. I najlepiej jak my potrafimy. Ty możesz zrobić coś ponad to. Zgadzasz się?  
— Oczywiście. Prawdę powiedziawszy, myślałem o tym w trakcie kursu, jednak raczej w formie rozważań, gdyż nie przypuszczałem, że zostanę tutaj na rok szkolny.  
— Stało się inaczej.  
— Tak.  
— To naprawdę najlepsze rozwiązanie, wiesz o tym? — Kobieta wydawała się zaniepokojona.  
Harry westchnął. Był zrezygnowany i przestraszony. Przerastało go to wszystko. Nie wiedział, co jest najlepsze.  
— Mam nadzieję, pani dyrektor — odpowiedział jednak. — Czy to wszystko?  
— Tak, to wszystko.  
Powoli podniósł się i ruszył do drzwi. Po drodze odruchowo zerknął na najnowszy portret. Tak jak się jednak spodziewał, spokojna twarz Dumbledore'a zatopiona była we śnie.  
— Harry…  
Zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał pytająco na nauczycielkę.  
— Uważaj na siebie.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Postaram się.  
Miał ochotę pójść się przejść, posiedzieć chwilę na Błoniach i wszystko przemyśleć, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że mają teraz zakaz opuszczania zamku. Wiedział, że restrykcje są uzasadnione. Nie było sensu narażać się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.  
— I jak tam, Potter, twoja niunia? Wczorajszy spacer się udał?  
— Czego chcesz, Malfoy?  
— Och, widzę, że wracamy do zwyczajowych uprzejmości. — Blondyn zrobił kpiącą minę.  
— McGonagall chce, bym uczył resztę uczniów tego, czego my uczyliśmy się przez wakacje — odrzekł w odpowiedzi Harry, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego ignoruje zaczepkę i zamiast tego zwierza się chłopakowi.  
— To chyba rozsądne, nie? — Nawet jeśli zaskoczył tym Malfoya, ten nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
— Ale co ja mogę?  
— Rzeczywiście, idealna postawa przyszłego zwycięzcy.  
Harry zachmurzył się. Takie żarty go nie bawiły. W najmniejszym stopniu.  
— To nie jest śmieszne! Przecież byłem tylko uczniem na tym kursie. Sam sobie nie poradzę.  
To idiotyczne. Czy nie miał z kim rozmawiać, jak akurat z Malfoyem?  
— Przecież nikt nie wymaga od ciebie cudów. Masz tylko przekazać to, co _sam_ już wiesz. - Głos chłopaka był spokojny i rzeczowy.  
W głowie Harry'ego pojawił się pewien pomysł.  
— A może ty mi pomożesz?  
Malfoy zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i spojrzał na niego jak na tańczącego hipogryfa.  
— Ty jednak jesteś nienormalny, Potter. Kompletnie.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — obruszył się Harry, który poczuł się urażony taką reakcją kolegi. Czy zaproponował coś złego? Ostatecznie ostatnio jakoś się dogadywali. Chyba mogliby razem poprowadzić te zajęcia?  
— To posłuchaj sam siebie. Mamy razem prowadzić zajęcia? I niby kto na nie przyjdzie?  
— Gryfoni, którzy ufają mnie, Ślizgoni, którzy ufają tobie...  
— Albo raczej nikt, bo Gryfoni nie ufają mnie, a Ślizgoni tobie — przerwał mu chłopak z odrobiną goryczy.  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Harry usiłował sobie wyobrazić takie spotkanie i musiał przyznać, że prawdopodobnie Malfoy ma rację. Nie był w stanie przekonać nawet swoich przyjaciół, jaką więc miał szansę na przekonanie innych uczniów? I to po tym, co sam opowiadał przed końcem roku...  
— Widzę, że coś do ciebie dotarło, matołku. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Ślizgon.  
Harry miał ochotę prychnąć, ale się powstrzymał.  
— A skoro tak — ciągnął dalej Malfoy — to pozwól, że uświadomię ci jeszcze jedną przeszkodę w realizacji twojego cudownego pomysłu resocjalizacji śmierciożerców. Nie tylko żaden Gryfon ani inny uczeń nie będący Ślizgonem nie będzie chciał uczyć się od Draco Malfoya, śmierciojada…  
Harry mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.  
— No co, Potter? Ja nie mam problemów z nazywaniem rzeczy po imieniu. Wydawało mi się, że ty też nie.  
— Daj mi spokój — warknął rozdrażniony.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się kwaśno, ale kontynuował:  
— A więc nie tylko oni. Problem też nie polegałby jedynie na tym, że żaden Ślizgon nie chciałby przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z zarozumiałym Potterem i jego nierozłącznymi, wnerwiającymi przyjaciółmi…  
— Więc na czym polegałby problem? — przerwał zniecierpliwiony Harry.  
— Na tobie.  
— Słucham?  
— Na tobie — powtórzył Malfoy z wyraźną satysfakcją. — Myślisz, że nie widziałem, jak na nas patrzysz? Jak zachowywałeś się w czasie uczty powitalnej?  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi... ja...  
— Wiesz, wiesz. Wytrzymałbyś to krócej, niż myślisz. Nie potrafiłbyś uwolnić się od myśli, że uczysz ich po to, by cię zdradzili. Właściwie nie jestem pewien, czy poradzisz sobie nawet z grupą nie skażoną Ślizgonami...  
— Brednie — wycedził, ale w jego głosie zabrakło przekonania.  
Jakim cudem Malfoy odgadł tak łatwo to, co czuł i co zatruwało go od środka?  
— Oczywiście. W końcu wiesz najlepiej. Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy może wpadniesz na herbatkę?  
Chociaż ton Ślizgona wydawał się obrzydliwie ironiczny, to Harry ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że rzeczywiście stoją tuż pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.  
— Chyba nie byłbym zbyt mile widzianym gościem — zauważył.  
— To ja cię zapraszam. Reszta nie ma nic do gadania.  
Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka. Teraz nie miał już pewności, czy to faktyczna propozycja czy kpina.  
— Nowy porządek — mruknął hasło Malfoy i stanął w drzwiach.  
— Mam wejść? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.  
— Kiedy wczoraj przybiegłeś się tu wypłakać ze zdjęciem, to wszystko było okej, a teraz nagle masz jakieś opory? — W głosie chłopaka zabrzmiała jakaś ostra nuta i Harry przyjrzał mu się uważniej. O co chodziło Malfoyowi? Jeszcze niedawno pomyślałby, że coś knuje, a teraz? Ale ten już uśmiechał się jakoś dziwnie i wyciągnął do niego rękę, pociągając lekko za szatę. — Chodź, chcę zobaczyć miny ich wszystkich, kiedy zaprowadzę cię do mojego dormitorium.  
Zszokowany Harry dał się poprowadzić. Kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, zapanowała w nim grobowa cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nich.  
— Draco? — zapytał niepewnie Zabini.  
— W porządku, Blaise. Ktoś jest w naszym dormitorium?  
Chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Widać nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
— Świetnie. Niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza.  
Dopiero kiedy od czujnych spojrzeń Ślizgonów odgrodziły ich drzwi, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas wstrzymywał oddech i z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Malfoy roześmiał się wesoło.  
— Powiedz, że nie było warto!  
— Co?  
— Zobaczyć ich miny!  
— A, to… — mruknął Harry, który czuł, że ten eksperyment zrobił na nim równie duże wrażenie, co na kolegach Malfoya. Spojrzał na chłopaka i również się roześmiał. Rzeczywiście zobaczyć szok na twarzy Ślizgonów — bezcenne.


	10. Specjalne zezwolenie

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY ****  
****  
****Specjalne zezwolenie**

— I jak? Smakuje ci herbatka? — zapytał Malfoy z diabelskim uśmiechem. Właśnie tak, z _diabelskim_, pomyślał Harry, krztusząc się podanym napojem.  
— To Ognista? — zawołał.  
Malfoy pogardliwie wydął wargi.  
— To likier cyprysowy, specjalność rodziny.  
— Czy likier nie powinien być z założenia słodki? — Chciał wiedzieć Harry, przyglądając się krytycznie podanemu mu napojowi.  
— Potter, musisz mi tak boleśnie uświadamiać, że zmarnowałem szklankę drogocennego trunku na kompletnego ignoranta? — Harry prychnął. — Ignorant w dziedzinie mody, alkoholi, nie wspominając o pielęgnacji włosów — biadolił dalej Ślizgon. — Ta lista zdaje się nie mieć końca.  
— Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki płytki, czy tylko tak świetnie udajesz? — zapytał Harry, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy jest tak naprawdę rozbawiony, czy urażony uwagami chłopaka.  
— Och, od razu płytki. — Draco machnął teatralnie ręką i westchnął przesadnie ciężko. — Skoro już jesteś takim śmiertelnym nudziarzem… Właściwie dlaczego spodziewałem się czegoś innego?  
Harry chrząknął. Draco Malfoy z pewnością był jednym z najbardziej irytujących chłopców, jakich znał. A jednak, i to zadziwiało go najbardziej, chyba właśnie zaczynał go lubić.  
— Dobrze. Przejdziemy do konkretów. Chciałem ci zaproponować układ, który może okazać się korzystny dla nas obu — zaczął Ślizgon i popatrzył na Harry'ego odrobinę wyzywająco. — Nie mogę prowadzić z tobą tych twoich charytatywnych zajęć dla skończonych ofiar losu...  
— To wcale nie... — zaczął Harry urażony w imieniu swoich przyjaciół i kolegów, ale chłopak mu przerwał.  
— Daruj sobie płomienne mowy obronne, Potter, i daj mi dojść do słowa.  
— Przepraszam, ale to przecież _ty_ cały czas mówisz — parsknął Harry.  
— Tak? Cóż, ja przynajmniej wiem, _jak_ używać języka.  
Harry znienawidził się za to, ale czuł, jak czerwieni się pod wpływem słów chłopaka. Malfoy zaczął chichotać.  
— Jak panienka, Potter. Cnotka niewidka.  
— Daruj sobie — warknął. Malfoy był absolutnie niemożliwy. Czy jemu naprawdę wydawało się, że go polubił? — Więc co chciałeś mi zaproponować? — zapytał i mimowolnie zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Draco zwijał się już ze śmiechu.  
— Wiesz, chyba zweryfikuję wachlarz moich propozycji — odpowiedział Ślizgon, kiedy wreszcie trochę się opanował. — Szkoda nie wykorzystać tak nagle objawionego potencjału.  
— Wcale nie jesteś zabawny — mruknął zirytowany Harry.  
— Tylko absolutnie boski — stwierdził rozpromieniony chłopak. — I wiesz to równie dobrze jak ja.  
Harry musiał na pewno przyznać jedno: pierwszy raz w życiu widział Malfoya w takim nastroju i bardzo mu się to podobało. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że może się czuć w ślizgońskim dormitorium właśnie tak, jak teraz. A czuł się zaskakująco dobrze.  
— O czym myślisz? — zagadnął go Malfoy, od niechcenia przechylając szklankę do ust.  
— O niczym — odpowiedział obronnie. Błąd. Chłopak nie omieszkał tego wykorzystać.  
— Och, no tak! — Ślizgon teatralnie klepnął się w czoło. — Zapomniałem, że mam do czynienia z _Harrym Potterem_.  
— Brzmisz jak Snape — mruknął odruchowo Harry, lekko rozbawiony. Dopiero ułamki sekund później dźwięk wypowiadanego nazwiska powrócił do niego echem i aż się wzdrygnął. — Przepraszam, nie miałem tego na myśli. — Kimkolwiek był Malfoy i do czegokolwiek zmierzał, nie był mordercą. Harry miał co do tego absolutną pewność.  
Zorientował się jednak za późno. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła. Chłopak zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
— Chciałbym być taki jak on. _Podziwiam go_.  
Harry patrzył na Ślizgona z niedowierzaniem. Czy naprawdę powiedział to, co on właśnie usłyszał? I co miał przez to na myśli? Natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że nikt nie wyjaśnił mu niczego do końca. Jak to się stało, że Draco Malfoy wrócił do Hogwartu? Taki był plan, „wyraźne życzenie Dumbledore'a". A jaką rolę odegrał w tym wszystkim Snape? Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze od tych pytań. Tak długo udawało mu się już o tym nie myśleć...  
— Ale nie jesteś — powiedział w końcu zupełnie bez sensu. Sam nie wiedział, co to miało znaczyć.  
— Nie jestem — potwierdził Malfoy. — I pewnie nigdy nie będę.  
_I dobrze_, pomyślał Harry, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. To byłoby jeszcze głupsze niż poprzednie zdanie. Sam się sobie dziwił, że wciąż tu stoi. Że jest taki przeraźliwie spokojny. Jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzi w ślizgońskim pokoju, naprzeciw swojego odwiecznego wroga i gawędzi z nim sobie, nieomal towarzysko, na temat pragnień tegoż by być jak Snape. To jakiś absurd. A może on po prostu się zmienia? Podchodzi do wszystkiego odrobinę mniej impulsywnie? Dojrzalej?  
— Chyba na mnie już czas — odezwał się w końcu sztywno po trwającej całe wieki ponurej ciszy.  
— Nic nie rozumiesz! — krzyknął Malfoy, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując go przed naciśnięciem klamki.  
Harry aż podskoczył. _Pieprzyć dojrzałość!_  
— Och, czyżby? Pewnie nie dlatego, że nikt mi nie chce podać żadnego cholernego powodu, dlaczego tutaj jesteś. Że nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć! To na pewno nie dlatego, że NIC nie wiem!  
— Przestań wrzeszczeć — powiedział z lodowatym spokojem Malfoy. — Zaraz się tutaj zlecą, jak się nie zamkniesz.  
— Och, no tak. Twoi ochroniarze. Znów na służbie, zapomniałem — zadrwił Harry.  
— Widzę, że w moim towarzystwie język ci się wyostrza.  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie, ty...  
Cokolwiek Harry miał zamiar jeszcze powiedzieć, nie dokończył, bo otworzone z impetem drzwi pchnęły go mocno do przodu i ledwo uchronił się przed upadkiem. W progu stał Zabini i złowrogo przyglądał się podejrzanemu gościowi.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Draco?  
— Jak widzisz — odpowiedział nieprzyjemnym tonem zapytany. — Wyjaśnij mi jednak, którego ze słów w zdaniu: „niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza" nie rozumiesz?  
— Chciałem tylko… — Zabini zaczął się bronić, ale Malfoy nie miał ochoty go słuchać. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej.  
— Pansy, zabierz Blaise'a na piwo i przedyskutujcie wasze problemy ze zrozumieniem tego, co do was mówię.  
— Jasne — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, która pojawiła się obok Zabiniego. — Ale nie musisz od razu się tak wkurzać. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku.  
— No to sprawdziliście — mruknął Ślizgon, ale mina mu złagodniała. — A teraz spadajcie.  
— Tak jest, szefie. — Pansy zasalutowała i pociągnęła za sobą kolegę, zamykając cicho drzwi. Wyglądała, jakby wcale się nie przejęła złością Malfoya.  
Harry naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć, co wciąż tutaj robi. Dlaczego nie wyszedł za nimi. Najbardziej przerażało go, że mimo całego zajścia wciąż ma ochotę usłyszeć, co chciał zaproponować mu chłopak. Poza tym coś jeszcze nie dawało mu spokoju.  
— Wydawało mi się, że ci się śpieszyło, Potter — zauważył nieprzyjemnym tonem Malfoy.  
— Przestało.  
— W takim razie muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie mam dla ciebie więcej czasu.  
Harry w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak blondyn podszedł do szafki i przerzuca z bardzo skupioną miną jakieś książki i notatki.  
— Wciąż tutaj sterczysz, Potter?  
— Naprawdę chcesz być _mordercą_? — nie wytrzymał Harry. Musiał to wyrzucić. Pozorny spokój go zabijał. Z wielkim trudem przyszło mu zaakceptowanie myśli, że Malfoy nie był tym, za kogo zawsze go uważał. Że się zmienił. Że był kimś _lepszym_. A kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, zaczynał go nawet lubić. Teraz uświadomił sobie jeszcze, że szukał jego towarzystwa i wsparcia. I dwa cholerne zdania zburzyły jego spokój. Sparaliżowały go. Jak ten nowy Malfoy mógł otwarcie mówić o podziwianiu Snape'a? Tego zdrajcy, szpiega, _mordercy_! Harry czuł, że policzki mu płoną, oddycha nierówno. Nie radził sobie z falą nienawiści. Ponieważ destrukcyjna moc uczucia odbierała mu zdolność jakiejkolwiek rozsądnej analizy, nie potrafił ocenić kogo z dwóch swoich największych wrogów nienawidzi bardziej: Voldemorta czy Snape'a. W tej chwili był gotów przysiąc, że tego drugiego.  
— Och, przecież nim jestem, zapomniałeś? Sam mi o tym przypomniałeś całkiem niedawno.  
— Przestań chrzanić! — Harry chwycił Malfoya za szaty. Kompletnie tracił nad sobą panowanie.  
— Łapy przy sobie, Potter! — Malfoy wyszarpnął się z uścisku i odepchnął go. Szare oczy ciskały błyskawice.  
— Chcesz zdradzać, niszczyć, zabijać? Tego właśnie chcesz? _Taki_ chcesz być?  
— Nie powiedziałem, że marzę, by być zmuszonym robić to, co on. — Ślizgon z furią cedził słowa. — Chcę być taki jak on. A to różnica.  
— To jest to samo! — ryknął Harry.  
— Mylisz się, Potter. Bardzo się mylisz. Nic nie wiesz.  
— W tym przynajmniej się zgadzamy!  
Chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie, w bojowych postawach, oddychając szybko i mierząc się gniewnymi spojrzeniami.  
— Nic o _nas_ nie wiesz.  
— Was? Jakich was?  
— Ślizgonach.  
— Wiem wystarczająco dużo.  
— Pewnie. Ty i ci twoi przyjaciele. — Malfoy zrobił pogardliwą minę. — Wielcy bohaterzy, obrońcy mugoli i szlam. _Tolerancyjni_. Ale w swoim własnym środowisku kierujecie się stereotypami i garścią kłamliwych uogólnień.  
— To nieprawda!  
— Nieprawda? — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Nieprawda? Nie uważacie nas za młodych śmierciożerców, złodziei, zdrajców, oszustów i przyszłych morderców?  
Harry milczał.  
— No właśnie — podsumował z tryumfem chłopak. — Nikt z was nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby nas lepiej poznać.  
— A wy sobie zadajecie, żeby się z nami zaprzyjaźnić?  
— Od razu zaprzyjaźnić — prychnął Ślizgon. — To jest właśnie twój problem. Ty byś się chciał przyjaźnić z całym światem, prawda?  
— Wcale nie. To nie tak! — Harry'ego zadziwiało, w jaki sposób chłopak kierował rozmową. Jak zmienił temat i z odpierania zarzutów przeszedł do ataku.  
— Pewnie, że nie tak. Bo są przecież jeszcze wrogowie. Kto wie, może nawet bardziej potrzebni niż przyjaciele.  
— Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz.  
— Do tego, że świat nie dzieli się na czarne i białe. Jeszcze nie zdążyłeś tego zauważyć? Wrogowie i przyjaciele. Nic poza tym. Żadnych kompromisów.  
— Mam iść z Voldemortem na kompromis?  
Malfoy drgnął na dźwięk wypowiadanego imienia, ale zaraz się opanował.  
— I widzisz? Znowu to robisz!  
— Co?  
— Czy ja powiedziałem o kompromisie z _nim_? Mówiłem o Slytherinie. A ty od razu swoje: Ślizgoni — śmierciożercy. Nie przeczę, że większość to rzeczywiście dzieci śmierciożerców, ale przecież nie wszyscy. I nawet jeśli, mogą przecież wybrać inną drogę. A Snape... Zawsze o nas dbał. Nie zadawał trudnych pytań. Po prostu się o nas troszczył. A dla mnie, to co zrobił dla mnie...  
— Zabił. Zabił za ciebie — wyrwało się Harry'emu. Był zdenerwowany. Ta rozmowa w takim samym stopniu go intrygowała, co doprowadzała do szaleństwa. I zdecydowanie wymykała się spod kontroli.  
— Nie to chciałem powiedzieć, ale masz rację.  
Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Był w szoku.  
— A co chciałeś powiedzieć? — wykrztusił w końcu.  
— I tak powiedziałem ci już za dużo. Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziesz. I nigdy nie będziemy wracać do tego tematu.  
— Jasne, aż do kolejnej awantury — odparł Harry z goryczą. — Bo lepiej, jak Harry Potter nic nie wie. Jemu przecież nie można ufać.  
— A tobie jak zawsze wydaje się, że wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie. Tobie nikt nic nie mówi, tobie nikt nie ufa, tobie...  
Drzwi do dormitorium się otworzyły.  
— Salazarze, jeszcze nie skończyliście się awanturować?  
— Zdaje mi się, że masz swoje dormitorium, Parkinson — warknął Malfoy.  
— Jasne. Ale chłopcy chcą już skorzystać ze swojego.  
— To chyba nie twój problem, prawda?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
— Nie do końca. Wszyscy martwimy się, że przebywasz w _jego_ towarzystwie.  
Nie do wiary! Mówiła o nim, jakby go tu nie było!  
— To znajdźcie sobie inne zmartwienia. Na przykład jak zorganizować spotkania, żeby _wszyscy_ chcieli w nich uczestniczyć.  
Parkinson spoważniała. Spojrzała z jawną wrogością na Harry'ego, a potem znowu na Malfoya.  
— Chyba trochę przeginasz, Draco. Naprawdę.  
Chłopak szybko ruszył do drzwi i ujął dziewczynę za łokieć.  
— Nie twoja sprawa.  
— Och, czyżby?  
— Porozmawiamy o tym później — wycedził i dosłownie wypchnął ją za drzwi, zamykając je za nią dokładnie i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Do diabła, nadal tu jesteś? Zaraz pokłócę się z połową mojego domu.  
— Nie wpraszałem się — przypomniał mu Harry. Kto by pomyślał, że początek wizyty zapowiadał się tak przyjemnie. — Więc powiesz mi coś jeszcze? — dodał po chwili.  
— Co niby mam ci powiedzieć, Potter? — mruknął Malfoy.  
— Nie wiem. Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, co pomoże przełamać mi moje _schematyczne_ myślenie.  
— To bezsensu. Nawet gdybym mógł… nie uwierzyłbyś mi.  
Jasne. Wracali do punktu wyjścia. A jednak, jakimś cudem napięta atmosfera zaczynała opadać. Obaj się uspokajali. Harry odetchnął głęboko.  
— W takim razie może wrócimy do twojej propozycji? — przypomniał.  
— Jakiej propozycji?  
— Chciałeś zaproponować mi układ. Układ korzystny dla nas obu, pamiętasz, Malfoy?  
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Teraz nie jestem już taki pewny, że byłby on aż tak _korzystny_. Możemy się pozabijać.  
— Och, wcześniej czy później i tak do tego dojdzie. — Harry również się uśmiechnął.  
Wymienili spojrzenia i roześmiali się.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz. Przecież Harry Potter ma zawsze rację...  
— Ostrzegam cię! — zawołał Harry, ale po złości nie zostało już ani śladu.  
— Myślałem, że moglibyśmy ćwiczyć razem. No wiesz... te wszystkie tarcze i pojedynki. A potem...  
— Byłoby mi łatwiej prowadzić zajęcia z innymi — wszedł mu w słowo Harry. — Świetny pomysł!  
Malfoy się skrzywił.  
— Nie przeceniałbym go. I tak pewnie przez większość czasu będziemy się kłócić.  
— Och, może niekoniecznie — odparł Harry, sam nie wiedząc, co właściwie wprawiło go w tak doskonały humor tuż po tym, jak miał ochotę wszystko zrównać z ziemią.  
Ślizgon przyglądał mu się z uniesioną jedną brwią.  
— I co się tak na mnie gapisz. Lepiej powiedz, co ty planujesz — zażądał Harry.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Chłopak założył ręce na piersiach.  
— Jasne. Nie zgrywaj się. O czym mówiła Parkinson?  
— To, akurat, w ogóle nie jest twój interes, Potter.  
— Masz zamiar szkolić Ślizgonów? — Nie dawał za wygraną Harry, w którego wstąpiła nowa energia.  
— Skoro musisz wiedzieć, tak.  
— Doskonale. Może coś z nich wyciśniesz. — Harry aż klasnął.  
— Na twoim miejscu wstrzymałbym się z entuzjazmem. Chociaż to oczywiste, że Ślizgoni będą tysiąc razy lepsi niż ta zbieranina twoich kumpli.  
— Och, to się jeszcze okaże, Malfoy — zawołał radośnie Harry i ruszył do drzwi. — Odprowadzisz mnie do wyjścia? Bo obawiam się, że twoi kumple mogą nieco _stereotypowo_ zareagować na mój widok.  
— Bohaterski jak zawsze — mruknął blondyn, ale ruszył za nim.  
Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Gdzie ty, do diabła, byłeś?  
— Ron! — zawołała ostrzegawczo Hermiona.  
— No co, niech nam powie. Sama się martwiłaś — odpowiedział wojowniczo chłopak.  
Harry właśnie wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.  
— Harry, bo tak właściwie... — zaczęła łagodnie dziewczyna. — McGonagall dopiero co mówiła, żebyśmy nie włóczyli się po korytarzach...  
— Byłem właśnie u McGonagall — wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. Wciąż był w dobrym humorze.  
— Tak długo?  
— Słuchajcie, o co chodzi? — Harry rozpoznawał już minę przyjaciela.  
— O to, że musisz na siebie uważać — odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
— Guzik prawda. Ronusia wkurzyły plotki maluchów — odezwała się Ginny, która właśnie do nich podeszła razem z Luną i Nevillem.  
Ron spojrzał spode łba na siostrę.  
— Pół Hogwartu huczy, że poszedłeś zabawiać się z Ślizgonami — mruknął do Harry'ego.  
— To prędzej ze Ślizgonkami, chyba? — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— To nie jest śmieszne! Ten Malfoy...  
— Harry chyba wie, co robi, prawda? — wtrąciła niespodziewanie Luna.  
Harry dopiero teraz zauważył przyjaciół.  
— Właściwie jeszcze się z wami nie przywitałem. Dobrze was znów widzieć. — Uścisnął rękę Neville'owi i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Wyratowali go z wiszącej w powietrzu, niczym gradowa chmura, kłótni z Ronem.  
— Co chciała od ciebie McGonagall? — zapytała Ginny.  
— Mam poprowadzić zajęcia, tak jak kiedyś.  
— Gwardia reaktywacja? — podchwycił Seamus, zbliżając się do kolegów. Stopniowo grupka Gryfonów wokół nich zaczynała się powiększać. Planowali, jak wykorzystają przyszłe zajęcia, dużo osób oferowało swoją pomoc, ustalili datę pierwszego spotkania i wstępną akcję reklamową. Harry zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie to, czym się zajmie po tym, jak już osiągnie pełnoletniość, ale bardzo się cieszył, że mógł być teraz z nimi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poradziłby sobie z tym wszystkim sam.

Wciąż jednak trochę trudno przychodziło pogodzenie się z tym, że ma tak _po prostu_ chodzić na zajęcia, uczyć się i spędzać najzwyklejszy dzień za dniem w Hogwarcie. To było dziwne. Wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. Wyglądało jak bezczynność.  
— Kto został nowym wicedyrektorem? — zapytał od niechcenia. Właściwie wcale go to nie interesowało.  
— Nie słuchałeś wczoraj? — odpowiedziała mu z dezaprobatą Hermiona. — Flitwick.  
— Nie jest na to za mały? — zdziwił się Ron, a Harry parsknął śmiechem i ucieszył się, że nie tylko on nie słuchał zbyt uważnie dyrektorki.  
— Za mały? No wiesz, Ron. A co to ma do rzeczy?  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął do przyjaciela.  
— Jesteście okropni — oświadczyła poważnie dziewczyna.  
— O wilku mowa — szepnęła Ginny.  
Nauczyciel zaklęć truchtał między uczniami i wręczał im ruloniki pergaminu.  
— Podziały godzin. — Hermiona klasnęła radośnie w dłonie.  
— Rzeczywiście, jest się czym cieszyć — mruknął pod nosem Ron. — Nie mogę się doczekać, jak zagonią nas do nauki.  
— A kto będzie uczyć eliksirów? — nagle przypomniał sobie Harry.  
Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Z zaaferowaniem oglądała swój plan.  
— Wczoraj McGonagall chyba nic o tym nie wspomniała — odpowiedział mu przyjaciel.  
— Owszem, wspomniała — odezwała się Ginny. Hermiona wciąż w skupieniu wpatrywała się w pergamin. — Slughorn. Tak jak w zeszłym roku.  
— Nie wycofał się?  
— Najwyraźniej nie. A dlaczego miałby?  
— Niezbyt ochoczo przystawał na to rok temu — wyjaśnił Harry, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczną kampanię Dumbledore'a w celu zwerbowania nauczyciela eliksirów.  
— No, ale teraz sytuacja nieco się zmieniła — zauważyła dziewczyna.  
— Tak. Chyba tak. Najważniejsze, że obrony znów będzie uczył nas Lupin.  
— Co? — zawołali zgodnym chórem przyjaciele.  
Nawet Hermiona się poderwała.  
— Skąd masz takie informacje? — zapytała.  
— Wczoraj jak rozmawiałem z McGonagall, powiedziała, że Lupin będzie prowadził zajęcia z obrony.  
— Na pewno tak powiedziała? Wczoraj przedstawiła nowego nauczyciela. Musiałeś coś źle zrozumieć...  
— W sumie mówiła, że będzie prowadził je razem z Tonks. Pewnie chodziło o coś innego. Tylko ja byłem tak przekonany, że skoro wraca do szkoły to i do Obrony.  
— Jest w planie nowy przedmiot obowiązkowy. PO.  
— Brzmi jak mugolskie przysposobienie obronne — zauważył Dean.  
— Pewnie to będzie właśnie coś w tym rodzaju — stwierdził Harry.  
— I mówisz, że będzie to prowadzić Lupin i kto? Tonks, tak?  
Harry skinął głową.  
— To aurorka.  
— To świetnie, może wreszcie nauczymy się czegoś nowego.  
— Taa. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Zaraz, to kto będzie tym nowym nauczycielem obrony?  
— Nazywa się Sykstus Abeldorn — odpowiedziała Ginny. Widać ona również słuchała wczoraj z uwagą.  
— CO? — Tym razem to Harry wrzasnął.  
— Co jest, stary? — Ron przyjrzał mu się uważniej, ale Harry odruchowo popatrzył w stronę Malfoya. Ich spojrzenia na krótką chwilę się spotkały i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Ślizgon też dopiero teraz poznał dobre wieści.  
— To ma coś wspólnego z Ślizgonami? — zapytał z niechęcią przyjaciel.  
— Nawet dość sporo — dopowiedziała Hermiona. — Będzie ich opiekunem domu.  
— I McGonagall się na to zgodziła? — zawołał z przerażeniem Harry.  
— Chyba raczej musiała, nie sądzisz, Harry? W końcu to ona go zatrudniła. — Dziewczyna była zdziwiona jego reakcją. Zaraz dodała z niepokojem: — Co to za człowiek. Znasz go?  
— Owszem — odparł ponurym głosem. — Prowadził z nami zajęcia na kursie. Z zadawania bólu.  
— Och! — wyrwało się Ginny i zakryła dłonią usta.  
— Czy on... Harry, czy on zrobił coś złego? — Chciała wiedzieć Hermiona.  
— Nie... tak. Znaczy: nie. Nie w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
— Czyli? — zniecierpliwił się Ron. Miał minę podobną do tej, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli Aragoga.  
— To typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy, jak dla mnie. Ślizgoni mają przerąbane.  
— Wszyscy mamy — zauważył rudzielec. — A Ślizgonami to ja bym się przesadnie nie zamartwiał. Trafił swój na swego.  
— No nie wiem — mruknął Harry.  
— Tylko się teraz nie kłóćcie — wtrąciła ostrzegawczo Ginny.  
— Hej — odezwała się Hermiona, wracając wzrokiem do swojego planu lekcji. — Czy wy też dostaliście zezwolenie na specjalne książki z działu zakazanego?  
Zaszeleściły pergaminy. Poza dziewczyną, nikt dotąd nie zadał sobie trudu obejrzenia swojego podziału godzin.  
— Nie — odpowiedzieli zgodnie po wstępnych oględzinach.  
— A ty takie dostałaś? — zainteresował się Harry.  
— McGonagall wie, że Miona to kujon i przeczytała już większość książek z ogólnodostępnych działów, więc dała jej dodatkowe zezwolenie — odparł za nią Ron.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Ronaldzie. To dziwne. Chodzi o jakiś konkretny dział. Sektor siódmy. Rząd trzynasty. Ciekawe, co to oznacza?  
— Na pewno zaraz to sprawdzisz — mruknął Ron.  
— Oczywiście! Mam nadzieję, że zdążę przed pierwszą lekcją. Do zobaczenia potem!  
Ron przewrócił oczami.  
— Cała Hermiona.  
Harry pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z przyjacielem, ale tak naprawdę sam był zaintrygowany tym zezwoleniem. Może właśnie dostali jakąś wskazówkę? Podświadomie czuł w tym rękę Dumbledore'a.  
— Miona, zaczekaj! Idę z tobą! — Zerwał się za nią z krzesła.  
— Stary, ty też? — jęknął rozdzierająco Ron.  
Ginny zachichotała. Nawet Hermiona przyglądała mu się z lekkim niedowierzaniem, czekając, aż się z nią zrówna.  
— Przełamałeś swoją niechęć do książek? — zapytała wesoło.  
— Powiedzmy — odpowiedział.  
— Masz takie same przeczucie jak ja, prawda? — zagadnęła, gdy wyszli już na korytarz.  
— Mam nadzieję, że dobre — odpowiedział podekscytowany i przyśpieszył kroku.  
— Ja też.  
— Zaczekajcie! — Tuż przed biblioteką dogonił ich zdyszany głos Rona. — Musicie tak pędzić? Skoro już się tak uparliście, to przecież pójdę z wami.  
Harry wymienił z Hermioną rozbawione spojrzenie i po raz nie wiadomo który pomyślał, że nie ma pojęcia, co zrobiłby bez swoich przyjaciół.


	11. Listy

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY ****  
****  
****Listy**

Pani Pince miała bardzo sceptyczną minę, kiedy zobaczyła ich z listem polecającym w ręku.  
— I po co wam te książki? — zapytała.  
— Już pani mówiłam — powtórzyła cierpliwie Hermiona. — Piszę pracę.  
— Na jaki temat? — Pani Pince była nieustępliwa.  
— Czy to ważne? Mamy przecież zgodę profesor McGonagall — zauważył Harry.  
— Po pierwsze, tylko panna Granger ma tę zgodę. — Spojrzała na nich wymownie. — A po drugie, list nie jest pisany przez panią dyrektor.  
— Ale to na pewno jej podpis — nie dawała za wygraną Hermiona.  
— Owszem. Ale tylko podpis.  
Tak ich to zaskoczyło, że dali się wyprosić z biblioteki.  
— To naprawdę nie jest pismo McGonagall? — Ron przyglądał się listowi z komiczną miną.  
— Pokaż. — Harry wyciągnął rękę.  
Przyjaciel podał mu pergamin. Charakter pisma wydawał się znajomy. Jeśli nie należał do McGonagall...  
— Wiem, kto napisał ten list — oświadczył.  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Wiesz? — zapytali równocześnie.  
— Dumbledore.  
— Co? — zawołał Ron. — To dlaczego to nie on go podpisał?  
— Aby pozwolenie było prawomocne, musi być podpisane przez osobę, która _żyje_. — Hermiona wyglądała jakby doznała olśnienia. — Wracam tam — rzuciła i już jej nie było.  
Pojawiła się dopiero po piętnastu minutach.  
— No i? — zapytał niecierpliwie Harry.  
— Na razie nic. Ale pani Pince przyznała, choć opornie, że rzeczywiście jest to pismo Dumbledore'a.  
— To bez sensu — mruknął Ron.  
— Dlaczego? To ma sens. Przygotowywał dla nas wskazówki — odezwał się Harry.  
— Ale po co musiał ukrywać je w książkach?  
— Na to pytanie odpowiem ci, jak je przeczytam — odparła Hermiona z błyszczącymi oczami.  
— Masz je ze sobą?  
Dziewczyna przecząco pokręciła głową.  
— Można korzystać z nich tylko w bibliotece. To specjalnie strzeżone pozycje, dotyczące czarnej magii. Dlatego pani Pince okazywała taką niechęć.  
— Więc co zrobimy? — zmartwił się Ron.  
— Myślę, że nikogo nie zdziwi, jeśli będę trochę więcej czasu spędzać w bibliotece. W końcu to siódma klasa i czekają nas Owutemy. Á propos, nie sądźcie, że _cokolwiek_ jest w stanie sprawić, że wam odpuszczę!  
Harry i Ron przewrócili oczami.

Pierwsze zajęcia z Abeldornem okazały się całkiem znośne. Zachowywał się nieprzyjemnie i wyraźnie faworyzował Ślizgonów, ale Harry spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej. Ślizgoni byli zadowoleni, czemu trudno było się dziwić. Gryfoni właściwie też nie narzekali, ponieważ po Snape'ie nikt nie mógł ich specjalnie przerazić. Tylko dwie osoby siedziały z niewyraźnymi minami i niemrawo wykonywały polecenia.  
— Harry, przecież zwykle jesteś szybszy ode mnie! — upomniał go Neville.  
— Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się.  
Neville ponownie wycelował różdżkę i Harry przygotował się do obrony, ale w ostatnim momencie rozproszył go szept.  
— Pst, Potter — ktoś go zawołał. Chyba Malfoy. Nie zdążył sprawdzić. Upadł w skutek siły uderzenia zaklęcia Neville'a.  
— Harry, nic ci nie jest? — zapytał z nieszczęśliwą miną chłopak.  
— W porządku. — Wstał i otrzepał szatę. — Chyba dużo ćwiczyłeś przez wakacje, Nev.  
Gryfon zaczerwienił się.  
— Tylko trochę. Babcia nalegała.  
— Dać się pokonać przez Longbottoma, Potter — gwizdnął pogardliwie Malfoy.  
— Zamknij się, kretynie!  
Ślizgon zrobił ironiczną minę i wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go popchnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili Harry zauważył, że trzyma coś w dłoni i właśnie mu to podaje. Szybko wyciągnął rękę po zwitek pergaminu.  
— Harry? — w tym samym momencie zawołał go Ron. Jego głos miał ledwo wyczuwalną histeryczną nutkę.  
— Tak?  
Nie zdążył jednak dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi przyjacielowi, ponieważ Abeldorn odwrócił się do nich z wściekłą miną.  
— Czy na zajęciach profesora Snape'a też zachowywaliście się tak głośno?  
— _Profesora _— parsknął pod nosem Ron.  
Hermiona szturchnęła go w bok.  
— Nie, panie profesorze — odpowiedziała grzecznie.  
— Więc radzę również teraz zachowywać ciszę. Potrafię być równie nieprzyjemny.  
Harry wymienił spojrzenia z Malfoyem, po czym rozwinął zwitek pergaminu, który tamten mu podał.  
_McGonagall zwariowała_.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Świat zwariował. Malfoy pisze do niego liściki! Nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności odpisania.  
_Ale będzie jazda.._. — Rzucił kulką papieru prosto w głowę blondyna.  
— Ał! — Ślizgon oczywiście musiał zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Cały Malfoy.  
— Panie Malfoy, czy pan Potter panu przeszkadza? — zapytał przesadnie uprzejmym tonem Abeldorn.  
— Tym razem wyjątkowo nie, panie profesorze — odpowiedział blondyn, rozwijając liścik i robiąc komiczną minę.  
— Radzę wam obu zapamiętać, że to już nie kurs i obowiązują was inne zasady. A żeby się wam to wbiło do głowy: minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.  
— Za co? — zawołał oburzony Seamus.  
— Za przeszkadzanie w lekcji, panie Finningan. Pan też chce się przysłużyć?  
— Niektóre zasady nigdy się nie zmieniają — mruknął Ron, wykrzywiając się do Hermiony, która jak zwykle strofowała go na migi.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wcale nie był zły. Punkty. Kogo obchodziły jakieś głupie punkty?

— Mnie. Mnie obchodzą punkty! — krzyczał Ron chwilę później.  
— Ron, uspokój się — porosiła Hermiona. — Prawda jest taka, że mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.  
— Jak przyjaźnienie się ze Ślizgonami?  
— Nie zaczynaj znowu — westchnął Harry.  
— Ja wcale nie zaczynam. To ty wymieniałeś się liściki z tym śmierciożercą!  
— Posłuchaj, przecież nie robię ci tego na złość, prawda? — odpowiedział, rozumiejąc, że musi w końcu jakoś przekonać Rona, iż ciągłe kłótnie są bezsensowne. Przecież wcale nie chciał denerwować przyjaciela. Coś po prostu ciągnęło go do Malfoya. Czuł, że będzie mu potrzebny.  
— A my się o ciebie martwimy — odpowiedział pojednawczo rudzielec.  
— Mnie do tego nie wciągaj — oświadczyła Hermiona, zajmując miejsce w sali, w której mieli odbyć kolejne zajęcia, i wyjmując zeszyt.  
— Też się martwisz, nie udawaj — zwrócił się do niej chłopak.  
— Dobrze, Ron, skoro uważasz, że to najlepsze miejsce na rozmowę. — Popatrzyła na niego wściekle, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego — Tak, ja też się martwię, Harry. Nie wiem, czy to czas na zawieranie przyjaźni w Slytherinie.  
— Przecież sama mówiłaś, że powinniśmy posłuchać Tiary, że nie wszyscy...  
— Mówiłam — przerwała mu. — Ale może nie ty powinieneś to robić. Chodzisz tam, zaprzyjaźniasz się z Malfoyem... Czy nie uważasz, że to zbyt ryzykowne _dla ciebie_?  
Zaprzyjaźniasz się... Właściwie dotąd nie myślał o tym wszystkim w takich kategoriach._ Zaprzyjaźniasz się..._  
— Harry? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
— Co? A tak, słucham. Nie martwcie się, naprawdę. Malfoy jest w porządku. Wiem, _jak_ to brzmi, ale naprawdę to prawda. Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em, pytałem o niego...  
— Dumbledore. Już raz się pomylił — zauważył Ron.  
— Nie wiem. Może niekoniecznie?  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie wiem. W każdym razie, dyrektor kazał szukać mi czegoś właśnie tutaj. I powiedział, że nie chodzi o horkruksy. Myślę, że chciał, żebym... Och, po prostu nie przejmujcie się tym aż tak bardzo.  
— Łatwo powiedzieć — mruknął Ron.  
Harry klepnął go w plecy.  
— Wiem, że chcecie dobrze. Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny.  
— Tak. Jakbyś wiedział, co to w ogóle znaczy — prychnęła Hermiona.  
Zdążył się już tylko wykrzywić w odpowiedzi, bo do sali weszli Lupin i Tonks. Szli zdecydowanym krokiem, który Harry'emu skojarzył się z wojskowym marszem i mieli poważne miny. W niczym nie przypominali tych ludzi, którymi byli, kiedy Harry widywał ich prywatnie. Tonks nie miała, charakterystycznych dla siebie, potarganych, malinowych włosów, ale zwykłego kucyka w kolorze ciemnego blondu i czarne szaty. Jak na siebie, wyglądała nietypowo. I profesjonalnie. Lupin miał identyczne strój jak ona. Oboje sprawiali wrażenie pewnych siebie i kompetentnych.  
Klasa zamarła. Być może gdyby znajdowali się tu Ślizgoni, padłaby jakaś nieprzyjemna uwaga, ale na szczęście te zajęcia Gryfoni mieli z Krukonami.  
— Dzień dobry — zaczął Lupin. — Mnie większość zapewne pamięta. Uczyłem was na trzecim roku obrony przed czarną magią. Dla przypomnienia, nazywam się Remus Lupin. To profesor Tonks.  
Ron z wysiłkiem stłumił chichot. Hermiona kopnęła go pod ławką w kostkę. Ale Harry'emu też było wesoło. Profesor Tonks, a to ci dopiero!  
— Poprowadzimy razem zajęcia z praktycznej obrony. Będzie to coś w rodzaju magicznych pojedynków.  
— Żadnej teorii, dużo nowych uroków i zaklęć obronnych — uzupełniła Tonks. — W późniejszym czasie przećwiczymy sobie walkę w pododdziałach i dowodzenie nimi, schemat postępowania w sytuacjach alarmowych i elementy strategii.  
Harry naprawdę był pod wrażeniem, chociaż nigdy nie wątpił w kompetencje przyjaciół. Prawda bowiem wyglądała tak, że od pierwszego roku brakowało im właśnie takich zajęć. W ciągu pięciu minut wszystkie zeszyty zostały pochowane, a ławki i krzesła ustawione pod ścianami.  
— Na początek podzielcie się na dwie równe grupy — zarządził Lupin.  
— I niech nie będzie to podział na domy — zastrzegła Tonks.  
Polecenie zostało wykonane bardzo sprawnie. Harry dawno już nie widział takiego ożywienia na twarzach kolegów.  
Do grupki, w której się znajdował, podeszła Nimphadora i przyciszonym głosem zaczęła udzielać im instrukcji.  
— W waszej grupie znajdzie się jedna osoba, która dla was wszystkich będzie najważniejsza.  
Wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli na Harry'ego.  
— Nie, nie Harry.  
Spojrzał na Tonks z wdzięcznością.  
— Założy na ramię czerwoną opaskę. Dla was jako grupy, bo musicie pamiętać, że stanowicie zespół, najważniejsze to uchronienie właśnie tej osoby. Ron, włożysz?  
— Ja? — zdziwił się chłopak, ale Harry zauważył błysk zadowolenia w jego oczach.  
— Wasi przeciwnicy wiedzą, kto stanowi ich cel. Wasze zadanie zaś to obronienie się przed ich atakami i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Ronowi. Czy to jasne?  
Skinęli głowami.  
— Akcja będzie uznana za zakończoną, gdy skutecznie unieszkodliwicie przynajmniej trzy czwarte drużyny przeciwnej lub gdy przeciwnikom uda się wyeliminować Rona. Na początek nie uczymy was niczego nowego. Musimy zorientować się, co kto z was umie. Po tej próbie zajmiemy się szkoleniem tych umiejętności, które już posiadacie i nabywaniem nowych. A teraz do dzieła!  
Po dwóch godzinach intensywnych ćwiczeń wyszli z sali PO ociekający potem i prawie skrajnie wyczerpani.  
— Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjem, umrę z wycieńczenia — jęknął Ron.  
— Mnie wystarczy, jeśli ktoś da mi coś do picia — sapnął Harry.  
— Chodźcie, marudy, zaraz będzie obiad — zauważyła Hermiona. Też wyglądała na zmęczoną. Włosy miała w kompletnym nieładzie.  
— Czujecie? To chyba zapach pieczonego kurczaka? — Ron natychmiast się ożywił.  
— Nie, tak pachną smażone kumlumy — odpowiedział dziewczęcy głos za nimi.  
— Kumlumy? A co to takiego? — zdziwił się Neville.  
— Nieważne. — Ron miał zdeterminowaną minę. — Zjem _cokolwiek_.  
— Kumlumy to latające ryby o złoto-szmaragdowych łuskach — wyjaśniła Luna.  
— Nigdy o nich nie słyszałem — zauważył Neville.  
— Niemożliwe! — zawołała z przejęciem dziewczyna. — Poszukam ci wakacyjne wydanie „Żonglera". Wydaje mi się, że tata o nich pisał.  
— W takim razie mam nadzieję, że to jednak kurczaki. Kumlumami mogę się nie najeść — mruknął pod nosem Ron.  
— Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że zjesz cokolwiek — przypomniała mu Hermiona.  
— Jeśli te kumlumy są tak prawdziwe, jak chrapaki krętorogie, to obawiam się, że talerze mogą się wydać nieco puste.  
— Nie bądź złośliwy!  
— Czy ja jestem złośliwy? Harry, no powiedz!  
Harry wyszczerzył się do przyjaciół, odmawiając zajęcia stanowiska w kłótni.  
— Jestem po prostu głodny, Miona.  
— Oczywiście. To da się zauważyć.

Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, Harry spotkał się z Malfoyem.  
— To jakiś absurd. Zwariuję z tym człowiekiem, który panoszy się u nas jak kogut w kurniku — mruknął Ślizgon.  
— Też go nie lubię — przyznał Harry.  
— Ja go _nie zno-szę_. I on o tym wie. Na dodatek musi być naszym opiekunem. I jeszcze ta cała akcja z dolorykatorem na kursie. Masakra. Już mi powiedział, że jestem na cenzurowanym.  
— To podejrzany facet. Dziwi mnie, że McGonagall ma do niego zaufanie. Rozmawiałeś z nią?  
— I co miałem jej powiedzieć? Że nie lubię swojego nowego wychowawcy?  
— Musiała mieć swoje powody — stwierdził Harry.  
— Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę dobre — odparł Malfoy kwaśno.  
— Ekhm — ktoś kaszlnął za ich plecami.  
— Czego chcesz, Weasley? Pożyczyć parę knutów na poobiednie piwko?  
— Malfoy! — zawołał ostrzegawczo Harry.  
Ślizgon jednak ani trochę się nie przejął i dokonał teatralnego przeglądu swoich kieszeni.  
— Nie mam drobnych, przykro mi — odpowiedział niewinnym tonem.  
Ron rzucił się na niego z pięściami, ale chłopak zdążył odskoczyć, a w tym czasie Harry złapał przyjaciela za szaty.  
— Widzisz? — wrzasnął rudzielec, uwalniając się z uchwytu przyjaciela — Widzisz, z kim ty się zadajesz? Ani trochę się nie zmienił!  
Malfoy uśmiechał się bezczelnie z bezpiecznej odległości.  
— Nie zmieniłem się ani o jotę, Weasley. I mam nadzieję, że mi to nie grozi. Arystokratyczne pochodzenie zapewnia stalowy charakter. — To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem w stronę schodów.  
Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale czerwony jak burak Ron odwrócił się do niego z wściekłą miną.  
— Nic nie mów — zastrzegł przyjaciel i dołączył do właśnie wychodzących z Wielkiej Sali Deana i Seamusa.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Hermiona przesiadywała w bibliotece, ale na razie nie chciała podzielić się efektami swojej pracy. Mówiła, że potrzebuje szerszego spojrzenia na sprawę. Pierwszy tydzień minął im więc bez sensacji, nie licząc wiadomości, że Hagrid wyjechał na jakąś misję dla Zakonu i pewnie długo go nie zobaczą.  
Oswoili się z nowymi nauczycielami, Gryfoni świętowali objęcie przez Lupina stanowiska opiekuna ich domu, wszystko zaczęło się toczyć swoim trybem. Uczniowie z niecierpliwością oczekiwali kolejnych zajęć PO, które jednogłośnie awansowały na hit sezonu. Może niesłusznie McGonagall obawiała się, że nie zostaną przyjęte z entuzjazmem? Każdy chciał umieć się bronić. Każdy chciał przetrwać.  
Przed następnymi Harry zjawił się z przyjaciółmi wcześniej. Chcieli chwilę porozmawiać z Tonks i Lupinem, zapytać o wieści. Kiedy jednak zbliżyli się do klasy, w której zazwyczaj ćwiczyli, usłyszeli podniesione głosy.  
— Dora, proszę cię, nie idź. Masz teraz zajęcia… — mówił Lupin.  
— Doskonale poradzisz sobie beze mnie. To tylko dzieciaki.  
Nie chcieli podsłuchiwać, ale Zakonnicy mówili głośno.  
— Ja pójdę.  
— To _mnie _Szalonooki wybrał. Nie zechce iść z tobą. Dobrze o tym wiesz.  
— A ja nie chcę, żebyś tam szła. To bezsensu. Nie musisz tego robić. Nic nie musisz udowadniać!  
— Nic nie udowadniam. Rem, zrozum, nie możesz traktować mnie jak małej dziewczynki!  
— Martwię się o ciebie.  
— Niepotrzebnie. — Tonks była wyraźnie zła.  
— Nie zgadzam się, żebyś szła.  
— Nie masz prawa nic mi zabraniać. Nie jesteś ani moim ojcem ani mężem.  
— Dziękuję, że mi przypomniałaś — warknął Lupin.  
— To jest wojna, a ja dostałam rozkaz. Idę z Moodym. Musimy to znaleźć.  
— Lepiej stąd chodźmy, zanim nakryją nas na podsłuchiwaniu — zasugerowała szeptem Hermiona.  
Cicho odeszli spod drzwi klasy.  
— Jak myślicie, czego mogą szukać? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy usiedli na kamiennej ławce w bezpiecznej odległości.  
— Pewnie horkruksów — mruknął Harry.  
— Mówisz poważnie? — zainteresował się Ron.  
— Przecież mówiłem wam to, co powiedziała McGonagall. To teraz jedno z głównych zdań Zakonu.  
— Myślałem, że ty masz się tym zająć.  
— Ja też — odpowiedział zgryźliwym tonem.  
— Nie bądźcie śmieszni. To chyba dobrze, że Zakon nam pomoże, prawda? Poza tym to potwierdza, że Dumbledore naprawdę tak właśnie to zaplanował.  
Harry spojrzał uważnie na dziewczynę, ale już odwróciła głowę i nie mógł spróbować odgadnąć, o czym myśli. Nigdy nie zwierzył się przyjaciołom ze swoich podejrzeń wobec McGonagall, ale najwyraźniej również Hermiona brała każdą ewentualność pod uwagę.  
Parę minut później Tonks szybkim krokiem opuściła klasę, a chwilę potem Lupin zawołał klasę do środka. Wydawał się spokojny i opanowany. Gdyby nie to, że byli świadkami kłótni, Harry nie poznałby, że jest czymś zdenerwowany. Poprowadził zajęcia tak jak ostatnio, krótko wyjaśniając nieobecność aurorki. Nikt zresztą zbytnio nie zainteresował się sprawami służbowymi profesor Tonks. Tylko trójka przyjaciół wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia.

Harry dopiero rano zauważył, że coś chyba jest nie tak. Lupin nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Nigdzie nie zauważył też McGonagall. Flitwick zdawał się bardzo podenerwowany. Tylko Abeldorn ze spokojem przeżuwał tosta.  
— Nie ma Remusa — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział ponuro Harry.  
— Na pewno godzą się z Tonks w kwaterach prywatnych — stwierdził Ron.  
— Mam złe przeczucia. — Dziewczyna robiła się coraz bardziej zaniepokojona.  
— Ja też — przyznał Harry.  
— Dajcie spokój, lepiej skosztujcie owsianki, jest pyszna.  
— Ron! — zawołali oburzeni.  
— No co? — naburmuszył się chłopak. — Musicie od rana uprawiać czarnowidztwo? Wiecie, jak to źle wpływa na trawienie?  
— Idziemy do McGonagall? — zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Co? Teraz? — zawołał przerażony Ron. — Dajcie mi chociaż zjeść kawałek ciasta!  
— Możesz zostać — poinformowała go sucho Hermiona.  
— Jasne. A potem nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać do kolacji.  
— Jeśli zajmiesz się jedzeniem, na pewno czas szybko ci zleci — podpowiedziała uprzejmie.  
— Nigdy nie leci mi szybko, gdy się na mnie złościsz — odpowiedział chłopak, czerwieniąc się.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przyjaciele tak bardzo przypominali mu państwa Weasleyów. Ciekawe czy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę?  
— Idziemy? — zapytał jednak tylko. Chciał już mieć za sobą złe wieści. Czuł, że właśnie takie na nich czekają.  
Kiedy tylko zbliżyli się do gabinetu, drzwi się otworzyły, jakby właśnie na nich oczekiwano. I chyba w istocie tak właśnie było.  
— Dobrze, że jesteś, Harry. Właśnie miałam po ciebie posłać. Obawiam się jednak, że przyjaciele powinni poczekać na ciebie w wieży. Panno Granger?  
— Oczywiście, pani profesor — odpowiedziała dziewczyna i pociągnęła Rona za sobą.  
Wzrok Harry'ego momentalnie skierował się na Remusa. Siedział pochylony w fotelu, z głową wspartą na dłoniach. Złe przeczucia ścisnęły Harry'ego za serce.  
— Co z Tonks? — zapytał, nie mogąc znieść niepewności.  
— Usiądź, Harry. — McGonagall wskazała nowo wyczarowane krzesło.  
Niepokój jednak nie pozwolił mu go zająć.  
— Jeszcze nie wróciła? — zapytał, starając się ukryć panikę. Jeśli coś stało się Tonks, to będzie jego wina. To on miał szukać horkruksów.  
— Skąd wiesz, że wyjeżdżała? — zainteresowała się McGonagall.  
Remus natychmiast wbił w niego spojrzenie.  
— Miałeś wizję? — zapytał.  
Harry bezsilnie opadł na krzesło i pokręcił głową, nie mając odwagi odezwać się bodaj słowem. Wiedział, że wizja oznaczała w tym momencie informacje. Mogła przynieść najgorsze, ale też rozwiać niewiedzę i niepewność. Dać nadzieję. Ale on przecież nie miał wizji. Podsłuchał tylko fragment kłótni...  
— Tonks nie przyszła na ostatnie zajęcia… A dziś, kiedy nie zjawiłeś się na śniadaniu, zaczęliśmy się martwić...  
— Rozumiem — odparł słabo Remus, a głowa znów opadła mu na dłonie. Był załamany.  
— Znaleźliśmy tylko Moody'ego — dodała dyrektorka. — Na razie jednak nie odzyskał przytomności. Jego stan nie jest najlepszy, ale mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce się obudzi i pomoże nam w odnalezieniu Nimphadory.  
— A ktoś jej teraz szuka? — wykrztusił Harry.  
— Cały czas szukamy na zmiany, ale przydałyby się jakieś wskazówki.  
— Mogę coś zrobić?  
— Przede wszystkim pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczaj zamku, Harry. Nie potrzebujemy teraz dodatkowych komplikacji. Wszystkie siły powinniśmy skupić na poszukiwaniach. Jeśli chodzi zaś o Moody'ego, to ze szpitala św. Munga zostali sprowadzeni najlepsi magomedycy.  
— Mogę w takim razie odejść, pani profesor? — Czuł palącą potrzebę porozmawiania z przyjaciółmi.  
— Nie. Chciałam ci jeszcze coś pokazać. Dostałam to dzisiejszą pocztą. Pewnie cię zainteresuje. — McGonagall podała mu dwa arkusze pergaminu.  
Powoli wziął je do ręki.

**Ministerstwo Magii ****  
****Departament do spraw śmierciożerców**

**Status:** Raport z przesłuchań

**Prowadzący śledztwo:** Abreu Lontron

**Przesłuchiwana:** Sonia Klay

**Podejrzana o:** działanie na rzecz Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, szpiegostwo, pomoc śmierciożercom we wtargnięciu na teren Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i współudział w morderstwie Tima Rodena (24 sierpnia 1997).

**Oskarżona:** Sonia Klay, urodzona w Londynie, lat 19.

**Rodzice:** Anna i Robert Klay, aurorzy w latach 1975-1981 pracujący dla Ministerstwa. Zamordowani w jednej z akcji przeciwko śmierciożercom.

**Dalsza rodzina:** brak danych.

S.K została włączona do szkolenia aurorskiego w ramach Programu Ochrony obejmującego najbardziej zagrożonych czarodziejów. Od dnia 31 lipca b.r. znajdowała się na terenie Szkoły Magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart.  
Po przedstawieniu jej wszystkich zarzutów, S.K. przyznaje się do współpracy ze śmierciożercami i dostarczania im regularnych informacji, mających na celu ujęcie Harry'ego Pottera.  
Neguje przynależność do grupy śmierciożerców. Utrzymuje, że mężczyzna nazwiskiem Nott skontaktował się z nią 25 lipca b.r. i pokazał nieznane jej dotąd zdjęcia rodziców. Zapewnił, że oboje wciąż żyją i będzie mogła się z nimi skontaktować, jeśli zrobi coś dla Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. (W materiale dowodowym rzeczone zdjęcia, laboratorium magiczne wykazało użycie Zaklęcia Fotomontażu).  
Nie przyznaje się do morderstwa Tima Rodena. (Kserokopia akt sprawy Rodena w załączniku; zmarł w skutek utraty zbyt dużej ilości krwi, rany zadano niezarejestrowanymi zaklęciami, żadne z nich nie pochodziło z różdżki S.K.). Podejrzana utrzymuje, że nigdy nie uczestniczyła w oficjalnym spotkaniu śmierciożerców. Notta oraz dwóch innych mężczyzn widziała tylko dwa razy (dokładne rysopisy w załączniku, według S.K obaj posiadali Mroczny Znak na przedramionach), a poza tym miała z nimi kontakt głównie listowny.  
Podejrzana nie ma Mrocznego Znaku. Jest w logicznym kontakcie i wykazuje skruchę oraz chęć współpracy. Stan emocjonalny chwiejny, obecnie skłaniający się w stronę depresji.  
Wskazane rozpatrzenie okoliczności łagodzących.

Harry skończył czytać, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w rzędy równych liter. A więc Sonia myślała, że dzięki _temu_ będzie mogła zobaczyć swoich rodziców. Czy on też byłby skłonny skazać na śmierć kogokolwiek, jeśli tylko...  
— Jeszcze drugi, Harry — odezwała się łagodnym głosem McGonagall.  
— Tak.  
Następny pergamin nie wyglądał już jak urzędowe pismo. Raczej, sądząc po odręcznym piśmie, stanowił fragment dłuższego listu.

_...Czarny Pan zajmuje się teraz czymś innym. Nic mi nie wiadomo, by komukolwiek zostało zlecone złapanie Pottera. Nott najwyraźniej działał na własną rękę. Zawiódł w pewnej kwestii i prawdopodobnie usiłuje znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie łaski. Dziewczyna nie jest od nas. Ponieważ nie mogła działać pod wpływem Imperiusa, została zwyczajnie oszukana..._

— To już wszystko? — wykrztusił. Wszystkie ponure i straszne informacje przytłoczyły go kompletnie.  
— Tak, chyba wszystko — przyznała cicho McGonagall.  
Harry skinął głową i podszedł do Lupina.  
— Ona się znajdzie, Remusie. Zobaczysz. — Uścisnął mu mocno dłoń i opuścił gabinet.  
Czuł się co najmniej dziesięć lat starszy.


	12. Bruderszaft

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY**

**Bruderszaft**

Wiadomość o zaginięciu Tonks i ciężkim stanie Szalonookiego wprawiła trójkę przyjaciół w przygnębienie. Co prawda Hermiona usiłowała wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że to, co się stało, nie jest jego winą, że nawet Remus nie zdołał przekonać Dory, by nie ryzykowała, ale Harry miał swoje zdanie na ten temat. Szukanie horkruksów było jego zadaniem i nikt poza nim nie powinien cierpieć, usiłując je wykonać.  
Próbowali też odwiedzić Moody'ego, ale magomedycy nie wpuścili ich do skrzydła szpitalnego. W końcu Hermiona zmusiła przyjaciół do pójścia na zajęcia, a w przerwie na lunch Malfoy odciągnął Harry'ego na bok.  
— Co masz dziś taką ponurą minę od rana?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym wszystkim z Malfoyem.  
— Nie mów mi tylko, że tak cię to zmartwiło — zakpił.  
Malfoy puścił uwagę Harry'ego mimo uszu.  
— Pewnie chodzi o moją kuzynkę, tak?  
— Kuzynkę? — Harry spojrzał zdziwiony na chłopaka.  
— Nimphadorę — wyjaśnił Ślizgon. — Jest córką mojej ciotki, nie wiedziałeś o tym?  
— No tak, zapomniałem. Biedna Tonks.  
— Faktycznie nasze rodziny nie są w najlepszych stosunkach, odkąd Andromeda puściła się ze szlamą.  
— Ale z ciebie dupek, Malfoy — stwierdził ze złością Harry.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Myślałem, że to już dawno mamy ustalone. A tak przy okazji: masz dziś wolne popołudnie?  
— A co, nie masz kogo wkurzać?  
— Rozumiem, że jesteś zajęty.  
— Tak, mam dwie randki w Hogsmeade — odparł kwaśno Harry.  
Malfoy wyraźnie się ożywił.  
— Z kim?  
— To była ironia. I–ro–nia.  
— W takim razie masz przed sobą żmudne godziny ćwiczeń, bo była zupełnie nierozpoznawalna. Co powiesz na lekcje od mistrza?  
— Goń się, Malfoy — warknął Harry.  
Chłopak wygiął wargi w krzywym uśmiechu.  
— No dobra, w randki i tak nie uwierzyłem, nawet przy twoim marnym wydaniu ironii. Kto chciałby… — Tu chłopak urwał i obrzucił znaczącym spojrzeniem całą osobę Harry'ego od butów aż po koniuszki włosów, z szczególnym uwzględnieniem tych ostatnich. — Chciałem cię tylko sprowokować.  
Harry sapnął gniewnie.  
— Udało ci się.  
Ślizgon rozpromienił się.  
— Wiem. Zawsze mi się udaje.  
— Skończyliśmy już tą pasjonującą rozmowę? — zniecierpliwił się Harry.  
— Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. Masz wolne popołudnie czy planujesz może jakąś małą misję ratowania świata na dziś?  
— Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć, czy rozejdziemy się do swoich zajęć? — wycedził Harry. Naprawdę nie znajdował się w nastroju do żartów, a Malfoy wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru tego uszanować.  
— Wiesz, ja na twoim miejscu zająłbym się poszukiwaniem Tonks na własną rękę. Przecież zawsze tak robiłeś...  
— Skończyłeś? — Harry był już naprawdę wściekły. Nie chodziło nawet o jego samopoczucie. To prostu nie był temat do żartów. Szalonooki umierał, a o Dorze nie mieli wieści od ponad doby. — Jeszcze słowo i przysięgam, że ci przywalę.  
— Rany, o co te nerwy? — Malfoy cofnął się o krok, widząc minę Harry'ego. — Chciałem tylko ustalić, czy możemy się dziś spotkać.  
— I, oczywiście, musiałeś wybrać najbardziej irytujący sposób zdobycia tej informacji.  
— Cóż... — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. — Chciałem cię trochę rozweselić.  
— Nie próbuj tego więcej, w takim razie — mruknął Harry. Malfoy był wprost niemożliwy.  
— Czyli nie zamierzasz dziś opuszczać Hogwartu?  
— Nie, nie zamierzam. Coś jeszcze?  
Przez ułamek sekundy Harry miał wrażenie, że Malfoyowi ulżyło, ale gdy spojrzał na niego ponownie, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
— W takim razie spotkajmy się o siedemnastej w pokoju życzeń. Może uda nam się trochę poćwiczyć, zanim się pozabijamy — zaproponował chłopak.  
— Wątpię — mruknął Harry, ale pomyślał, że dobrze mu zrobi, jeśli się czymś zajmie i nie będzie mógł zbyt wiele rozmyślać. Czuł się tym wyczerpany.  
— Zatem jesteśmy umówieni? — upewnił się Malfoy.  
— Tak, chyba tak — potwierdził Harry i odwrócił się, żeby odejść.  
— Znajdzie się, zobaczysz. W końcu głupi ma szczęcie… — Malfoy poklepał go po plecach. Gdyby nie ten dotyk, który sam w sobie wydawał się już dziwny, Harry uznałby, że się przesłyszał.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Z całych sił pragnął, żeby to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, było prawdziwe, ale bał się, że gdy się odwróci, okaże się, że po Malfoyu nie ma już śladu, a ciepło jego dotyku było tylko iluzją.

Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym i udawał, że czyta podręcznik do transmutacji. W rzeczywistości zastanawiał się, kto jest autorem listu, który dała mu do przeczytania McGonagall.  
— Harry, nie byłeś przypadkiem umówiony na siedemnastą? — zapytała w pewnym momencie Hermiona.  
— Chyba nie przypominasz mu o spotkaniu z _nim_? — zawołał zgorszony Ron.  
— Nie chciałbym być pierwszy — odpowiedział Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki i ignorując przyjaciela.  
Dziewczyna zachichotała.  
— Wiesz, że takie zasady obowiązują na randkach? Na dodatek stosuje się do nich raczej żeńska część świata.  
— Miona, miej litość! W tym pomieszczeniu siedzą też przyzwoici czarodzieje! — oburzył się Ron.  
— _Kto_? — zainteresowała się Ginny, odrywając się od rozmowy z Luną.  
Ron prychnął pogardliwie.  
— Nie mam nastroju do kłótni, Ron — ostrzegła go Hermiona.  
— Pewnie, porozmawiaj sobie o pedalskich amorach. Jak widać, do tego masz nastrój — odciął się chłopak.  
— Nie przeginaj, Ron — upomniała chłopaka. — I nie zapominaj, że to właśnie brak tolerancji jest przyczyną naszej obecnej sytuacji...  
— Nie wiedziałem, że Sam Wiesz Kto jest homofobem i dlatego chce zabić Harry'ego.  
Luna z Ginny zachichotały.  
— Kto nie lubi pedałów? — do rozmowy wtrącił się Seamus.  
— Sformułowanie „pedał" jest obraźliwe. Gej brzmi lepiej — pouczył ich Harry z obojętną miną, po czym odłożył książkę na stolik i opuścił pokój wspólny, pozostawiając przyjaciół w kompletnym osłupieniu.

Na siódmym piętrze było pusto. Harry przeszedł się dwa razy wzdłuż korytarza, myśląc o spotkaniu z Malfoyem i na ścianie pojawiły się potężne, rzeźbione drzwi z herbem w kształcie smoka. Jasne było, że ich wygląd narzucił Ślizgon. Zanim jednak Harry nacisnął klamkę, przypomniał sobie poprzedni rok i to, jak bardzo chciał dostać się do środka, podczas gdy wewnątrz Malfoy knuł swój spisek. Mimo że czuł wtedy, iż za sprawą Malfoya stanie się coś niedobrego, pozwolił sytuacji wymknąć się spod kontroli i ostatecznie spieprzył sprawę. Czy teraz, pozostając z nim w zgoła odmiennej relacji, nie popełnia jeszcze większego błędu? Nie potrafił jednak w żaden sposób na to wpłynąć. Wszystko, co dotyczyło chłopaka rozgrywało się jakby poza wolą Harry'ego. Dlatego wolał o tym zbyt dużo nie myśleć, ponieważ ta radykalna zmiana ich stosunków czasem go przerażała.  
Rozglądnął się raz jeszcze uważnie, a nie zauważywszy nic podejrzanego, wolno uchylił drzwi.  
— _Expelliarmus!_ — przywitał go zdecydowany głos Malfoya, a różdżka Harry'ego pofrunęła w stronę Ślizgona.  
— Nie ma jak miłe powitanie — mruknął Harry. — Odbiło ci, Malfoy?  
— Spóźniłeś się — zauważył z niezadowoleniem chłopak. — Nie wiesz, że spóźnianie to oznaka lekceważenia drugiej osoby?  
— To tylko dziesięć minut — zauważył Harry.  
— _Aż_. Nie przywykłem do czekania na kogokolwiek. — Nadąsał się Malfoy. — Nawet na zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata.  
— Daruj sobie tą złośliwość. Możesz mi oddać różdżkę?  
Oczy Malfoya błysnęły.  
— Jeśli mnie przeprosisz...  
— Okey, _przepraszam_. Zadowolony?  
— Niezupełnie. Twoje dobre maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, ale zajmiemy się nimi nieco później. Może za to wyjaśnisz mi, cóż cię zatrzymało? Czyżby Weasley zrobił ci scenę zazdrości?  
— Odczep się od Rona! — ostrzegł go Harry. Celowo jednak nie zaprzeczył, gdyż wolał utrzymać taką wersję, niż przyznać się, że spóźnienie było zamierzone. Po uwadze Hermiony, której tylko pozornie nie zauważył, bał się kolejnych niepożądanych skojarzeń. A on przecież tylko nie chciał zjawić się tutaj jako pierwszy, bo jeszcze Malfoy by sobie pomyślał, że jakoś mu przesadnie zależy na tym spotkaniu.  
— No dobrze, skoro to wina Wieprzleja, jakoś ci wybaczę. Ale ostatni raz. — Malfoy podał Harry'emu różdżkę, którą ten prawie wyszarpnął mu z dłoni.  
— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie obrażał moich przyjaciół!  
Malfoy ziewnął ostentacyjnie.  
— Co za różnica, skoro ich tu nie ma?  
— Malfoy!  
— No dobra. Mam ograniczony czas, więc się pośpieszmy.  
— A co, masz randkę w Hogsmeade? — zapytał Harry z przekąsem.  
— Nie, McGonagall uniemożliwiła wyjścia poza teren zamku, zapomniałeś?  
— Rzeczywiście, to musi być dla ciebie straszne — zauważył Harry z sarkazmem.  
— Och, bez przesady. — Malfoy machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Wprawdzie uniemożliwiła w ten sposób jedną z przyjemnych opcji, ale przecież nie mógłbym dopuścić, żeby jakikolwiek _stan wyjątkowy_ zubożył moje życie seksualne, prawda?  
Harry wykrzywił się tylko w odpowiedzi. Malfoy naprawdę potrafił być niemożliwy.  
— Od czego ma się w końcu wyobraźnię. A dziś obiecałem Pansy wieczór przy czekoladzie.  
— Wieczór przy czekoladzie? — powtórzył Harry, unosząc wysoko brwi.  
— A co w tym dziwnego?  
— Nic, właściwie nic. — Harry sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak zareagował. Nieprawdopodobnym wydawało mu się spędzenie wieczoru przez Malfoya w towarzystwie przyjaciółki przy kominku i z kubkiem czekolady, czy może po prostu był zirytowany, że czas Ślizgona jest ograniczony przez inne zobowiązania?  
_Co za nonsens! Nad czym ja się w ogóle zastanawiam?_, zganił się w myślach Harry.  
— To może na początek kieliszeczek na rozluźnienie. — Malfoy przerwał przedłużającą się już ciszę, wskazując kanapę i mały stolik, na którym stała karafka, wypełniona bursztynowym trunkiem, a obok dwa kieliszki.  
— Mamy się tu upić? — zapytał Harry z oburzeniem. Liczył się z tym, że stracą trochę czasu na bezsensowne rozmowy, ale mimo to miał nadzieję, że poćwiczą chociaż godzinę.  
— Od razu upić. — Malfoy wydął usta. — Chciałem tylko, żebyś się wyluzował, inaczej będziemy się kłócić aż do wieczora.  
— Bo to oczywiście wyłącznie moja wina! — zawołał urażony Harry.  
— A nie? — zapytał niewinnym tonem Ślizgon.  
— Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że cię nie znoszę? — jęknął Harry.  
— Zamiast marudzić, napiłbyś się trochę. Likier z mandragory — prawdziwe delicje.  
— Tak, jak ostatnio? — Harry spojrzał sceptycznie na wypełniane przez Malfoya kieliszki.  
— Tym razem ci się spodoba, obiecuję. — Malfoy podał mu trunek.  
Harry zamoczył delikatnie wargi. W tym czasie Ślizgon odstawił z trzaskiem swój kieliszek, którego zawartość przechylił na raz.  
— W ten sposób do rana nie skończysz — zakpił z niego Malfoy.  
Harry oblizał ostrożnie usta.  
— Dobre — stwierdził zaskoczony i przechylił kieliszek, wypijając do dna za przykładem kolegi.  
— A nie mówiłem? — Malfoy aż urósł z dumy.  
— Polegaj na słowie Ślizgona, a ani się obejrzysz, pozbędziesz się ogona — odpowiedział mu Harry natchnionym głosem, podstawiając jednocześnie swój kieliszek do napełnienia.  
Brzęknęli szkłem w niemym toaście i wypili kolejną porcję.  
— Jaki słodki! Przepyszny! — oświadczył z rosnącą radością Harry.  
— Taaa… Potteeer?  
— Mhm? — zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które było teraz bardzo dużych rozmiarów i mieściło różne, dziwne przedmioty.  
— Pomijając już fakt, że nie znam zacytowanego przez ciebie powiedzenia — zapewne zostało wymyślone przez Gryfonów — to zainteresował mnie jeden drobny szczegół. Jaki właściwie ogon miałeś na myśli?  
— Wybierz sam — oświadczył Harry, starając się skupić wzrok na szklanych kostkach, ułożonych na dużym marmurowym stole.  
— Mm, czy to propozycja? — zamruczał Malfoy, przysuwając się do Harry'ego.  
— Jaka propozycja? — Harry odskoczył gwałtownie, stracił równowagę i spadł z kanapy.  
— Zlitujcie się nade mną wszyscy założyciele — jęknął rozdzierająco Ślizgon. — Jesteś beznadziejnym kompanem do picia.  
— Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy to ostatnim razem — bąknął Harry, zbierając się z podłogi.  
— Ostatnim razem ustaliliśmy, że po alkoholu spędzamy razem upojną noc.  
Harry otworzył buzię, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie znalazł odpowiednich słów, więc ją zamknął, znowu otworzył i jeszcze raz zamknął.  
— Zamierzasz jeszcze długo udawać trytona? — zainteresował się Malfoy.  
Harry udał, że nagle dostrzegł zabrudzenie na swojej szacie i z wielkim zaangażowaniem zaczął ją czyścić, po czym spojrzał na Malfoya i oświadczył dobitnie:  
— Zamierzam przełożyć nasze spotkanie na bliżej nieokreślony termin w przyszłości.  
— Nie masz ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki?  
— Jestem normalny! — oburzył się Harry i powoli zaczął się cofać do drzwi.  
— Wybacz, Potter, ale nie jesteś w moim typie! — Malfoy roześmiał się na cały głos.  
— To znaczy, że jesteś… no wiesz?  
Malfoy zachichotał.  
— _No nie wiem_ — przedrzeźnił głos Harry'ego. — A co to, wieczorek zwierzeń intymnych? Mieliśmy chyba poćwiczyć. Myślisz, że wiedza, czy jestem homo, pomoże ci wygrać wojnę?  
— Sam zacząłeś. Nie trzeba było podawać mi tego czegoś! — Harry oskarżycielsko wyciągnął palec w kierunku karafki.  
— Nie zmuszałem cię — przypomniał mu Ślizgon. — I sam się prosiłeś o jeszcze. Ale jeśli niewiedza w temacie mojej orientacji seksualnej nie pozwala ci się skupić, to przyjmij proszę do wiadomości, że nie jestem homo. Ująłbym to raczej tak: po prostu nie widzę żadnego rozsądnego powodu, dla którego miałbym ograniczać sobie możliwość potencjalnej przyjemności o połowę, już na samym wstępie. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w stanie pojąć sens mojej wypowiedzi.  
— Jestem — mruknął Harry, postanawiając, że zastanowi się głębiej nad słowami Malfoya wieczorem. — Możemy teraz, w takim razie, zabrać się do rzeczy, czy przekładamy spotkanie na kiedy indziej?  
— Zabrać się do rzeczy, powiadasz... — powtórzył chłopak z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
— Malfoy! — zawołał zgorszony Harry.  
— Przecież mówiłem ci, lwiaczku, że nie jesteś w moim typie. Rany, ale ty masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Jedna błyskawica na czole i myślisz, że wszyscy marzą tylko o tym, żeby cię przelecieć.  
— Wcale tak nie myślę! — zaprotestował Harry.  
— Okey, załóżmy, że wysyłam złe sygnały. I masz wrażenie, że _ja_ pragnę cię przelecieć. W końcu jestem Ślizgonem, a jak powszechnie wiadomo oni w ogóle są _źli_… Na początek proponuje proste siatki. Ty rozkładasz ją nad szklaną kostką, ja próbuje ją rozwalić.  
Po krótkiej chwili zaniechali rozmowy i skupili się na ćwiczeniu zaklęć. Początkowo Harry był rozkojarzony i szklane kosteczki rozsypywały się z brzękiem w drobny mak, ale po paru kąśliwych uwagach Ślizgona otrzeźwiał na tyle, że potrafił utrzymać barierę. Ani się obejrzeli, a minęło parę godzin, a oni wciąż ćwiczyli, zagłębiając się w coraz trudniejsze zaklęcia.  
— Poczekaj. Wydaje mi się, że źle przekładamy inkantacje — przerwał w pewnym momencie Malfoy.  
— Jestem pewny, że to był splot naprzemienny — odparł Harry.  
— Ale jakoś nie wychodzi — zauważył z niezadowoleniem Ślizgon.  
— Może robimy coś źle.  
— Serio? Jak do tego doszedłeś? — zakpił Malfoy.  
— Miałem na myśli, że może źle akcentujemy albo...  
— A ja ci mówię, że to był splot dwa do jeden.  
— Niemożliwe.  
— Sprawdzę w moim zeszycie. Daj mi moment.  
— Masz tutaj swój zeszyt? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Przecież mieliśmy ćwiczyć, tak czy nie? — odpowiedział Malfoy, kartkując swoje notatki. — Ha! Wiedziałem! Dwie inkantacje wiodące do jednej wspomagającej. Warkocz barierowy, dominujący.  
— Pokaż — zażądał Harry, wciąż nieprzekonany.  
— O, proszę. Ten rysunek — Malfoy wskazał różdżką szkic obok pisemnej instrukcji.  
— Rzeczywiście.  
Zastosowali się do wskazówek z notatek Ślizgona i pole ochronne wyszło im bezbłędnie.  
— Teraz próbujemy je uszkodzić. Jeśli naprawdę nam się udało, nie powinny zadziałać standardowe zaklęcia.  
Po dziesięciu minutach uśmiechali się do siebie pełni satysfakcji. Siatka pozostała nienaruszona.  
— Teraz zaklęcie odkrywające — zakomenderował Malfoy. Standardowym postępowaniem przy detonowaniu siatek było wykrycie jej rodzaju, żeby można było użyć specjalnego zaklęcia zdejmującego czar, bowiem wypróbowywanie wszystkich było niemożliwością.  
Harry wykonał polecenie i kulista sfera pola ochronnego zaczęła połyskiwać perłową poświatą, na której pojawiły się runy, oznaczające rodzaj użytej siatki.  
— Prawie dobrze, Potter. — Ślizgon wspaniałomyślnie zdobył się na pochwałę.  
— Czyli teraz pozostaje nam poćwiczyć zaklęcia maskujące, które uniemożliwią innym zastosowanie zaklęć odkrywających.  
— Jestem zmęczony — poskarżył się Malfoy.  
— Nie marudź, dopiero zaczęliśmy! — Harry, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł rosnącą ekscytację.  
— Nie możemy zrobić sobie chwili przerwy?  
— Nie będziemy przerywać w połowie jednej siatki — zadecydował Harry.  
Malfoy z ociąganiem pomógł w rozkładaniu maski.  
— Widzisz? To było proste — ucieszył się Harry, kiedy skończyli. O specjalnych technikach zdejmowania barier z chronionych przedmiotów uczyła ich na kursie pani Mayson.  
— To co, teraz każdy przygotowuje pojedynczą barierę i maskuje ją, a drugi usiłuje rozbroić?  
— Jeśli zaraz nie napiję się kawy, równie dobrze możesz zakładać barierę na mnie — odpowiedział Ślizgon, ziewając.  
Ledwo owe słowa przebrzmiały, chłopcy poczuli unoszący się w komnacie kuszący aromat. Na stoliku stał półmisek z ciasteczkami i dwa dzbanki, ale tylko jeden parował.  
— A ty co, będziesz pił mrożoną? — zdziwił się Malfoy, ruszając w stronę poczęstunku. — Ble, to przecież sok dyniowy!  
Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Po prostu chce mi się pić — wyjaśnił i nalał sobie pełen kubek, po czym usiadł na kanapie i zagadnął: — Wiesz, że jest już dwudziesta trzydzieści?  
— O, Merlinie, Pansy mnie zabije — jęknął Malfoy, ale zamiast oznajmić, że musi już iść, rozsiadł się wygodnie.  
Harry pomyślał, że spędził bardzo fajne popołudnie, które skutecznie odciągnęło go od przykrych myśli. Może to było dziwaczne, ale towarzystwo Malfoya naprawdę sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem.  
— Malfoy?  
— Mmm? — Malfoy nawet nie oderwał ust od brzegu swojej filiżanki.  
— Może powinniśmy… to znaczy, no wiesz, pomyślałem, że skoro zapowiada się na to, że trochę czasu ze sobą spędzimy, to co sądzisz o tym, żebyśmy zaczęli sobie mówić po imieniu?  
Malfoy zakrztusił się kawą.  
— Uważasz, że sok z dyni to najlepszy bruderszaft? — zapytał, lekko unosząc jedną brew i niby się uśmiechając, ale, mimo to, Harry wyczuł zmianę w jego nastroju. Czyżby powiedział coś nie tak?  
— A to ma jakieś znaczenie? — zapytał.  
— Kolosalne — odpowiedział Ślizgon, po swojemu przeciągając głoski, a Harry'emu od razu przypomniał się _tamten_ Malfoy. Ten, który na pewno nie chciałby… Właściwie czego? Zaprzyjaźnić się z nim?  
_To jakiś idiotyzm_, pomyślał, ale spróbował po raz ostatni, choć czuł, że nie powinien już nic mówić. Ale przecież Harry Potter rzadko zwykł słuchać głosu rozsądku.  
— Więc możemy się napić czegoś innego. Co proponujesz? — zapytał, siląc się na lekki ton. W duszy jednak zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego brnie dalej i dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy. — I tak już się nie pouczymy, bo Parkinson się obrazi.  
— Masz rację, nasz czas się skończył — odpowiedział chłodnym tonem Malfoy i wstał z kanapy. Wystudiowanym ruchem strzepnął sobie niewidzialny pyłek z szaty i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. — Pansy na pewno się niecierpliwi.  
— Ale… — zaczął Harry z wahaniem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc zachowania Ślizgona. — Myślałem…  
Malfoy zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie, piorunując go spojrzeniem.  
— Co właściwie myślałeś, Potter, hm?  
— Że mamy już _to_ za sobą — odpowiedział z nutką zawodu w głosie.  
— I wyobrażałeś sobie, że padniemy sobie w objęcia? — Usta chłopaka wygięły się w złośliwym półuśmieszku. — Pozwól sobie przypomnieć, iż mówiłem ci już, że pomiędzy bielą i czernią jest cała masa odcieni szarości. Nie możesz podzielić świata na swoich przyjaciół i wrogów. Przez sześć lat serdecznie się nie znosiliśmy. Myślisz, że machniesz różdżką i zaczniemy się uwielbiać?  
Coś wewnątrz Harry'ego buntowało się i wyrywało, żeby powiedzieć Malfoyowi, iż z nich dwóch to on, a nie Ślizgon, ma prawo mówić _takim_ tonem te wszystkie rzeczy. Bo to nie on był dotąd tym złym. Jednak jakaś nieznośna gula rosnąca w gardle uniemożliwiła mu powiedzenie bodaj słowa.  
— Myślisz, że będziemy się spotykać popołudniami, grać w szachy, śmiać się i żartować? Tak sobie to wyobrażasz?  
— Przecież właśnie to robimy — zauważył cicho Harry.  
— Musiałem przeoczyć partyjkę szachów. To czyj teraz ruch? — zapytał z sarkazmem Ślizgon.  
— To ty zaproponowałeś to spotkanie. — Harry wciąż nie pojmował, co tak wkurzyło Malfoya. Cóż było złego w tym, że zmądrzeli?  
Tylko czy aby na pewno?  
— Skoro sam się o to tak prosisz, powiem ci, Potter. To nie ja wymyśliłem dzisiejsze spotkanie, ale McGonagall. Bała się, że wymkniesz się na obrzydliwie szlachetne i jeszcze bardziej idiotyczne poszukiwania mojej drogiej kuzynki i chciała, żeby ktoś w miarę rozgarnięty miał na ciebie oko. To wszystko. Bardzo mi przykro, że wysunąłeś z tej propozycji tak daleko idące, mylne wnioski. A teraz pozwól, Pansy czeka. — To mówiąc, opuścił pokój życzeń.  
Harry jeszcze długą chwilę stał i tępo wpatrywał się w drzwi, ciesząc się, że nikt nie może go teraz widzieć. Czuł się dokładnie tak, jakby ktoś wymierzył mu mocnego kopniaka prosto w brzuch.


	13. Ikshtat

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY **

**Ikshtat**

— Harry, co się stało? — zapytała Hermiona, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.  
— A co się miało stać? — odparł, nie zatrzymując się.  
— Przecież widzę, jaką masz minę. — Dziewczyna jak zwykle okazała się spostrzegawcza.  
— Jestem po prostu zmęczony — mruknął, wchodząc na schody do dormitorium chłopców. — Dużo ćwiczyliśmy.  
— Akurat. Kogo chcesz oszukać? — zawołała za nim, ale nie zareagował.  
Najwyraźniej chciała za nim pobiec, bo doszedł go jeszcze jakiś szelest i ściszony głos Rona, w którym ledwo wyczuwalnie drgała uraza:  
— Zostaw go, ma za swoje. Mógł się nie zadawać z Malfoyem.  
Ron miał rację. Dostał to, o co sam się prosił. Naprawdę wierzył, że mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić z tym dupkiem? Zmarnował czas zamiast poświęcić go swoim _prawdziwym_ przyjaciołom, którzy zawsze chętnie spędzają z nim każdą chwilę. Jak na złość stanął mu przed oczami obrazek, który dojrzał, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego: Hermiona siedząca na dywanie przed kominkiem, wsparta o nogi Rona, który siedział na fotelu i bawił się jej włosami. Harry postarał się zdusić złośliwy głosik, który szeptał mu, że tego popołudnia wcale nie wydawał się swoim przyjaciołom potrzebny, ale nie było to łatwe. Usiadł na parapecie i zapatrzył się na błonia, czując się nagle bardzo samotny. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ron i Hermiona ostatecznie się dogadali w swojej własnej sprawie, a on pozostał na uboczu.  
Znów powróciły myśli o Tonks i Szalonookim. Stan aurora nie ulegał poprawie i magomedycy nie dawali mu zbyt dużych szans, a o Dorze wciąż nie było żadnych wieści. Harry czuł, że powinien coś zrobić w tej sprawie. Wiedział, że poszukiwania Nimphadory na własną rękę to raczej głupi pomysł, a przede wszystkim po prostu bezsensowny. Istniało jednak coś, co mógł zrobić — zabrać się wreszcie za horkruksy.  
Z tą myślą podszedł do swojego kufra i zaczął szukać fałszywego medalionu. Właśnie wyciągał go spomiędzy skarpetek i rulonów pergaminu, kiedy łańcuszek zahaczył o coś na dnie, a ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć o co, mimo przerzucenia pliku starych _Proroków_, dwóch książek i kociołka, zaczął nim szarpać.  
— _Wszystko_ w porządku, Harry? — Na tym małym akcie agresji przyłapał go Neville.  
Harry pociągnął mocniej i poleciał w tył, trzymając jednak złośliwy medalion w dłoni.  
— Tak — mruknął, rozmasowując sobie plecy. — Raczej tak.  
Kolega spojrzał na niego uważniej.  
— A tak w ogóle? — Neville nie rezygnował.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Nev — powtórzył z naciskiem Harry i jakby od niechcenia rzucił medalion na swoje łóżko. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie zorientuje się, co to za przedmiot. W tym momencie potrzebował po prostu chwili samotności. A wiedział, że jeśli teraz zatrzyma się z Neville'em, za chwilę zjawi się tu Ron, którego Hermiona pewnie zdoła w końcu przekonać, że muszą sprawdzić, co z przyjacielem. Ostatnim zaś, czego sobie w tej chwili życzył, to koleżeńskie konsylium nad jego przypadkiem. — Jestem po prostu zmęczony — powtórzył kłamstwo sprzed pięciu minut. — Muszę się położyć.  
Neville nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, ale nie odezwał się, a Harry z ulgą zniknął za kotarą łóżka.

Już po chwili żałował, że oświadczenie w sprawie zmęczenia, nie było prawdą. Wiedział, że sen długo jeszcze nie przyjdzie. Ściskał w dłoni chłodny medalion i wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w sufit. Po jakimś czasie, i nie bez wysiłku, zaczął przypominać sobie wszystkie informacje, jakie podawał mu w czasie ostatniego roku Dumbledore. Stanowiły jednak tak chaotyczne wspomnienia, że po godzinie stwierdził, iż będzie je musiał gdzieś pozapisywać, żeby cokolwiek z tego wiedzieć. Ponieważ zaś nie miał ochoty na wychylanie choćby nosa poza kotary, znów zaczął błądzić myślami po bliżej nieokreślonych rejonach. Aż do momentu, w którym zawędrował ponownie do Pokoju Życzeń i tego, co wydarzyło się tam dziś wieczorem. Poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku i w tym momencie usłyszał, że drzwi dormitorium się otwierają.  
— Harry, jesteś tam? — Usłyszał szept Rona. — Śpisz?  
Harry szybko zamknął oczy i postanowił udawać śpiącego, w razie gdyby przyjaciel zechciał zerknąć do środka. Ron widać jednak nie miał zamiaru się narzucać, bo nie odezwał się więcej, a po chwili Harry'ego doszło ciche pochrapywanie.  
Ale ostatnie wspomnienie nie chciało odejść. Harry ścisnął mocniej medalion i uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę wszystko, czym martwił się od opuszczenia siódmego piętra, stanowiło tylko próbę zagłuszenia popołudniowych zdarzeń. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, wydawało się głupie i egoistyczne, ale tak właśnie przedstawiały się fakty. Wiedział, że horkruksy to problem, faktycznie potrzebował zgromadzić wszystkie możliwe informacje i wskazówki, ale gdyby o to _naprawdę_ chodziło, nie odrzucałby pomocy przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza, że to Hermiona była w posiadaniu cennych informacji, które regularnie zdobywała w Dziale Zakazanym. Naprawdę też martwił się o Tonks i Szalonookiego. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to idiotyczne kłucie gdzieś w okolicy żołądka, które dokuczało mu od momentu, w którym Malfoy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wciąż na nowo odtwarzał scenę sprzed kilku godzin i zastanawiał się, co zrobił źle. Za każdym razem nie dochodził do żadnych rozsądnych wniosków, poza jednym: coś się między nimi popsuło, a Harry rozumiał z tego tylko tyle, że jest mu z tym bardzo, bardzo źle.

Obudziło go mocne potrząsanie za ramiona. Otworzył oczy i od razu je zmrużył, bo słońce świeciło prosto na niego.  
— No, nareszcie! — Ron odetchnął z ulgą. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry otarł spocone czoło i przypomniał sobie, że śniły mu się jakieś potworności.  
Dean i Seamus stali tuż za jego przyjacielem i również spoglądali na niego z niepokojem.  
— Miałeś wizję? — zapytał z przestrachem Ron.  
— Może pójść po McGonagall? — zaoferował się Dean.  
— Chcesz się czegoś napić? — zaproponował Seamus.  
— Nic mi nie jest — Harry w końcu zdołał odpowiedzieć. — To tylko zwykłe koszmary, nie żadna wizja.  
— Jesteś pewny? — Przyjaciel przyglądał mu się badawczo.  
— Wczoraj wyglądałeś niewyraźnie — wtrącił się Neville, którego wcześniej Harry nie zauważył. Siedział na sąsiednim łóżku i też wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
— Właśnie — podchwycił Harry. — Źle się czułem. Z tego też powodu miałem pewnie gorszą noc.  
— Strasznie krzyczałeś — dodał Seamus, marszcząc czoło.  
— Przepraszam, nie chciałem was obudzić. A teraz może pozwolicie mi wyjść z łóżka? Chyba, że macie mi ochotę w tym pomóc.  
Dean i Seamus odsunęli się z niewyraźnymi minami i ruszyli w kierunku toalet, ale Neville wciąż zerkał na Harry'ego podejrzliwie, a Ron przysiadł na jego łóżku.  
— Ostatnio jesteś strasznie podenerwowany, a teraz jeszcze ten sen. Co cię tak wkurza? — zapytał przyjaciel.  
— Malfoy — warknął Harry. — Malfoy mnie tak wkurza. To chciałeś usłyszeć?  
Ron zaczerwienił się, aż po czubki uszu.  
— Po prostu się o ciebie martwimy — odpowiedział ze złością.  
Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć mu coś nieprzyjemnego i kazać się wynosić, ale w porę sobie przypomniał, że to Ron jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Może ostatnio trochę denerwującym, ale czy aby nie miał racji? Nie powinien złościć się na niego, tylko dlatego, że Malfoy go olał, a przyjaciel nie mógł go w tej sprawie pocieszyć.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho.  
Ron się nie odezwał, ale jego oczy znów się śmiały.  
— Chodźmy coś zjeść — zarządził po chwili, wymownym ruchem wskazując na brzuch. Harry starał się okazać entuzjazm w imię świeżo zawartego rozejmu, ale czuł, że nie będzie w stanie zjeść za wiele. Ból w żołądku wcale nie ustał. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzmógł się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przy przeciwległym stole najprawdopodobniej zobaczy Malfoya.

Jednak Harry'emu udało się cudem przełknąć małą miseczkę zupy mlecznej. Nie była gęsta i jakoś przeciekała przez ściśnięte gardło, a Ślizgon ostatecznie nie pojawił się na śniadaniu.  
— Dlaczego wciąż patrzysz na drzwi? — zagadnęła go w pewnej chwili Luna.  
Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Od razu utkwił wzrok w stole.  
— Czekasz na kogoś? — zapytała ponownie, ponieważ nie odpowiedział. — Na Ma…  
— Słyszałaś, że podobno odkryto nowy gatunek chrapaków? — przerwała jej Hermiona.  
Luna odwróciła się z zainteresowaniem w stronę dziewczyny.  
— Naprawdę? Skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytała.  
— Och, ktoś chyba mówił o tym w pokoju wspólnym — skłamała Hermiona bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
— Niesamowite, będę musiała napisać do taty! — zawołała z ekscytacją w głosie Luna i odwróciła się do Ginny, by podzielić się z nią nową informacją.  
Harry poczuł do Hermiony niewymowną wdzięczność. Wiedziała, że nie będzie chciał na ten temat rozmawiać. I zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej głupio, że wczoraj tak chłodno potraktował dwójkę przyjaciół.  
— Harry? — Jakaś Gryfonka z młodszej klasy podeszła do niego i skubnęła go nieśmiało w rękaw.  
— Tak? — Odwrócił się do niej.  
— Profesor McGonagall prosiła cię, żebyś zaraz po śniadaniu zjawił się w jej gabinecie — poinformowała go dziewczynka i podała mu mały rulonik.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział i od razu odsunął się od stołu. W liściku znalazł hasło do gabinetu.  
— Harry, nic prawie nie zjadłeś! — zawołała Hermiona tonem pani Weasley.  
Mimo podłego nastroju, nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.  
— Może są jakieś wieści o Tonks! — odparł i wstał.  
— Właśnie miałam wam powiedzieć, że podobno Alastor Moody się obudził — odezwała się ponownie Luna.  
Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia.  
Gdyby informacja ta okazała się prawdą, mogli dowiedzieć się wielu ważnych rzeczy. Harry czuł, że serce bije mu szybciej niż zwykle. Może znajdą Tonks! Mimo to, kiedy szybkim krokiem ruszyli w kierunku schodów nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby raz jeszcze nie zerknąć za siebie. Poza kilkoma grupkami uczniów, opuszczających za ich przykładem Wielką Salę nie zobaczył jednak nikogo. W tym momencie Hermiona na ułamek sekundy położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, lekko go obejmując. To było tak przelotne, że nawet nikt poza nim tego nie zauważył, ale Harry'emu zrobiło się lżej na sercu i jakoś tak cieplej. Nawet jeśli przyjaciółka go nie rozumiała, dawała mu wyraźne znaki, że jest przy nim. A w obecnej sytuacji znaczyło to dla niego bardzo wiele.

Harry zostawił przyjaciół na korytarzu i sam poszedł porozmawiać z dyrektorką. Czuł, że nie byłaby zadowolona, widząc ich wszystkich.  
— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — przywitał się.  
— Usiądź, Harry — odpowiedziała McGonagall zmęczonym głosem.  
Patrząc na kobietę, Harry jeszcze mocniej zapragnął, żeby ta wojna wreszcie się skończyła. Niszczyła wszystkich bez wyjątku, nawet tych, którzy z pozoru mieli się jeszcze dobrze. Każdy miał swój cień w kącikach oczu i swój ból w sercu. Jak mieli wygrać?  
— Czy profesor Moody się obudził? — zapytał po chwili milczenia.  
McGonagall uśmiechnęła się smutno i Harry znał już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
— Słyszałem od innych uczniów... — podjął jednak, nie chcąc przyjąć faktów do wiadomości, ale urwał.  
— Przez chwilę rzeczywiście mieliśmy taką nadzieję — odpowiedziała cicho dyrektorka. — Na kilka minut odzyskał przytomność. W sali była tylko pani Pomfrey i natychmiast chciała nas zawiadomić... — Głos kobiety załamał się, ale wzięła głęboki oddech i dokończyła. — Ale Alastor złapał ją za rękę i zdołał jej tylko powiedzieć, że horkruks został zniszczony.  
W gabinecie zaległa ciężka cisza. Harry nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć, z zagubieniem popatrzył na portret Dumbledore'a, jakby szukając tam wsparcia.  
— Cóż, każdy w końcu musi przejść na emeryturę, moi drodzy — odezwał się niespodziewanie mężczyzna. — A Alastorowi należała się ona bardziej niż komukolwiek.  
— Ale to żadna emerytura — zaprotestował ponuro Harry.  
McGonagall westchnęła ciężko.  
— Widzisz, drogi chłopcze. — Dumbledore spojrzał ciepło na Harry'ego zza swoich okularów połówek. — Szalonooki należał do tej kategorii ludzi, którzy nie potrafią odpoczywać. Może po drugiej stronie zazna trochę spokoju. Ja zaś zyskam przyjaciela, który pomoże mi wypełnić puste godziny wieczności. Tak... dobrze będzie spotkać znów kogoś znajomego.  
— Nie wierzę, Albusie, że cierpisz tam na samotność — odezwała się z lekkim uśmiechem dyrektorka.  
— Och, z pewnością wcale nie cierpię — zgodził się pogodnie Dumbledore. — Ale jest jeszcze tylu bliskich, na których czekam... — Zamyślił się, po czym dodał: — I mam nadzieję, że będę czekał jeszcze bardzo długo. — Mężczyzna mrugnął wesoło do Harry'ego, a chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
— A Tonks? — zapytał z niepokojem Harry. — Czy profesor Moody nic o niej nie wspomniał?  
— Nie zdążył — przyznała ze smutkiem McGonagall i w zamyśleniu postukała różdżką w blat biurka. — Chciał, ale zdołał wypowiedzieć tylko jej imię i... — Nie dokończyła.  
— Alastor Moody był jednym z najlepszych aurorów, jakich znam — odezwał się ponownie były dyrektor Hogwartu. — A Nimphadora to jego ulubienica. Jestem głęboko przekonany, że nie zginął na próżno.  
— Horkruks został zniszczony — przypomniała McGonagall.  
— Doskonale, a zatem obok smutku mamy również powód do radości! — ucieszył się Dumbledore. — No, nie zaciskaj tak ust, Minerwo! Uważam, że nie powinniście zarzucać jeszcze poszukiwań Tonks.  
— Co ma pan na myśli? — zapytał Harry z ożywieniem.  
— Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, drogi chłopcze. A teraz wybaczcie, ale czuję, że nadchodzi pora kolejnej drzemki, a ktoś w Ministerstwie chce chyba ze mną rozmawiać... — To mówiąc, mężczyzna zniknął z obrazu.  
— Nie wie pani, gdzie mógłbym teraz znaleźć profesora Lupina — odezwał się Harry po chwili ciszy, wstając z fotela.  
— To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Harry — odpowiedziała ostrożnie McGonagall.  
— Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinienem — odparł zdecydowanym głosem chłopak.  
McGonagall chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiło jej to gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi.  
— Proszę! — zawołała.  
Do gabinetu prawie wbiegł Lupin w brązowym odpiętym płaszczu i byle jak zawiązanym szaliku.  
— O wilku mowa — przywitała go dyrektorka, usiłując się uśmiechnąć.  
— Muszę wyjechać na jeden dzień, Minerwo — oświadczył Lupin, nie reagując na żart i nie zważając w ogóle na Harry'ego.  
— Oczywiście. Rozumiem, Remusie — odpowiedziała natychmiast kobieta, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. — Uważaj na siebie — dodała, obdarzając go zmartwionym spojrzeniem.  
— Mam jeszcze do ciebie jedną prośbę.  
— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — zapewniła go.  
— Wstrzymajcie się z pogrzebem Alastora do mojego powrotu.  
— W porządku — zgodziła się.  
— Dziękuję. — Lupin spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i opuścił gabinet.  
Harry stał wciąż w miejscu i nie bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz ze sobą zrobić.  
— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na jeszcze jeden temat — odezwała się po chwili milczenia McGonagall.  
Głos dyrektorki przywołał Harry'ego z powrotem do rzeczywistości i ponownie usiadł w fotelu.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział.  
— Chodzi mi o informacje, w których posiadaniu się znalazłeś. Jak sam wspomniałeś, po szkole krążą plotki o rzekomym wybudzeniu się profesora Moody'ego. Nie będę ukrywała, że są mi one w pewnym sensie na rękę.  
— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Nie chcę siać niepotrzebnej paniki wśród uczniów i rodziców. I tak jest wystarczająco źle. Poza tym Zakon uważa, że trzeba zrobić wszystko, by jak najdłużej wstrzymać ujawnienie tej wiadomości. Śmierciożercy nie powinni na razie wiedzieć. To wzbudziłoby czujność... Voldemorta. — McGonagall skrzywiła się, wypowiadając to imię, ale nawet się nie zająknęła.  
— A co z moimi przyjaciółmi? — chciał wiedzieć Harry.  
— Wolałabym, żebyś z _nikim_ nie dzielił się tym, co tu usłyszałeś — zaczęła dyrektorka, a Harry zrobił zawiedzioną minę. — Wiem jednak, że profesor Dumbledore pozwalał ci na samodzielne podejmowanie decyzji w tej kwestii, dlatego będzie zależeć tylko od ciebie, czy wtajemniczysz w to pannę Granger i pana Weasleya.  
— Dziękuję — odetchnął Harry.  
— Pozwalam sobie wyrazić jednak nadzieję, że zachowasz daleko idącą ostrożność i rozsądek.  
— Obiecuję, pani profesor. Mogę jeszcze o coś zapytać?  
McGonagall skinęła przyzwalająco głową.  
— Skąd Zakon wiedział, gdzie szukać kolejnego horkruksa?  
Dyrektorka spojrzała uważnie na Harry'ego.  
— Mamy swojego informatora — odpowiedziała wolno.  
— Kogo? — zdziwił się Harry. — Przecież po tym, jak Snape...  
— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć — przerwała mu. — Tak jest bezpieczniej.  
Harry prychnął.  
— Nie dla ciebie. Dla tej osoby — wyjaśniła. — A ja nie chcę narażać jej jeszcze bardziej niż robię to teraz.  
— Rozumiem, przepraszam — zreflektował się. — Mogę w takim razie chociaż zapytać, czy to ta sama osoba, która napisała list na temat Sonii?  
— Tak, to ta sama osoba.  
— A miejsce? W jakiś szczególny sposób związane z przeszłością Voldemorta, jak sugerował profesor Dumbledore? I czym był horkruks?  
— Czarka Roweny została ukryta na Wzgórzach Cheviot.**(1)** Nasz informator sugerował, że prawdopodobnie tam odbyło się pierwsze rytualne spotkanie śmierciożerców, na którym Voldemort naznaczał swoich zwolenników Mrocznym Znakiem.  
— To pasowałoby do teorii, prawda?  
— Chyba tak — zgodziła się McGonagall.  
— A czy ten _ktoś_ wie, gdzie ukryte są pozostałe horkruksy?  
— Niestety nie. Jak się domyślasz, Voldemort nie dzieli się swoimi tajemnicam, zwłaszcza takiej wagi, zbyt pochopnie. Zdobycie tych informacji należało do zadań bardzo trudnych i niebezpiecznych — odpowiedziała dyrektorka, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. — Jeśli nie masz więcej pytań, Harry, chciałabym, abyś teraz udał się na lekcje.  
— Oczywiście, pani profesor. Dziękuję za wszystkie odpowiedzi. Do widzenia.  
— Do zobaczenia na transmutacji, panie Potter — uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi.

Ponieważ pierwszą lekcją była historia magii, Harry pod osłoną _Muffliato_ opowiedział przyjaciołom wszystko, czego się dowiedział.  
— Myślisz, że Tonks żyje? — zapytał Ron.  
— Oczywiście, że tak! — zawołała od razu Hermiona.  
Chłopcy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
— Po prostu wierzę w to, co powiedział Dumbledore, wy nie?  
— Sam nie wiem, co dokładnie chciał nam przez to powiedzieć. — Zamyślił się Harry. — W każdym razie Remus na pewno nie przestanie jej szukać.  
— Chyba nie powinien zajmować się tym w pojedynkę, prawda? — zainteresował się Ron.  
— Myślę, że ktoś jeszcze z Zakonu się tym zajmuje, nie wiem. Dzisiaj Lupin wpadł do gabinetu jak burza, mówiłem wam. Miałem wrażenie, że nawet mnie nie zauważył...  
— Chyba się mu nie dziwisz? — wtrąciła Hermiona.  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wydaje mi się po prostu, że wpadł na jakiś nowy pomysł.  
— Miejmy nadzieję. — Dziewczyna pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, po czym nagle się ożywiła. — Cicho, słyszycie? Binns mówi o pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Grindewaldem!  
Ron przewrócił oczami, ale Harry też zaczął sprawiać wrażenie zainteresowanego, więc nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zacząć słuchać lub uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę.  
— Czy teraz mamy transmutację? — zapytał Harry, gdy duch skończył snuć swoją opowieść i w klasie zapanował harmider. Jakoś w tym roku zupełnie nie mógł spamiętać planu lekcji. Tyle innych rzeczy wypełniało mu myśli.  
— Mhm — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Myślisz, że będą już jakieś nowe wieści?  
— Byłoby dobrze — przyznał.  
Jednak McGonagall poprowadziła lekcje jak zawsze uważnie i spokojnie. Jej twarz nie wyrażała nic, poza zmęczeniem, a usta jak zwykle zaciśnięte były w wąską linie. Przyjaciele raz po raz spoglądali na siebie z niepokojem.  
Ćwiczyli inkantacje na poziomie niewerbalnym i szło im dość marnie, oczywiście poza Hermioną.  
— Ron, dlaczego nie spróbujesz robić tak, jak ci mówiłam? — zdenerwowała się dziewczyna, po kolejnym nieudanym podejściu chłopaka.  
— Wszyscy świetnie się orientują, że ty wszystko wiesz najlepiej. Nie musisz tego za każdym razem podkreślać! — odparował jej rudzielec.  
— To po prostu zrób to, jak należy!  
— Staram się!  
— Tylko się teraz nie kłóćcie — przerwał im Harry.  
— To idiotyczne! Mam sobie wyobrażać napisaną inkantację? — Ron jednak nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.  
— A chociaż spróbowałeś? — warknęła Hermiona.  
— Przestańcie — syknął Harry. — Usiłuję się skupić.  
Też był sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu przyjaciółki, ale ponieważ sam nie miał lepszego, a jego dotychczasowe wysiłki nie przynosiły efektu, postanowił spróbować.  
— Rany, jak ci się to udało? — wykrzyknął Ron, kiedy zaklęcie Harry'ego faktycznie zadziałało.  
— Zastosowałem się do wskazówek Hermiony — przyznał z ociąganiem.  
Twarz dziewczyny przybrała wyraz „a nie mówiłam?" i Ron poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo drzwi klasy się otworzyły.  
— Remus! — zawołał Harry, nie panując nad emocjami.  
— Muszę pilnie z panią porozmawiać, pani dyrektor — powiedział oficjalnym głosem Lupin, po czym spojrzał na trójkę przyjaciół i wykonał prawie niezauważalny, przeczący ruch głową.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała McGonagall. — Panno Granger, jest pani odpowiedzialna za porządek w klasie do mojego powrotu.  
— Ale... — Zanim Hermiona zdołała zaprotestować, nauczyciele już zniknęli.  
W klasie momentalnie wybuchła wrzawa.  
— Wiecie, o co chodzi?  
— Musiało się stać coś ważnego!  
— Myślicie, że ktoś umarł?  
— Może Szalonooki...  
— Nie, on podobno wyjechał już z Hogwartu...  
— Ja bym w to nie wierzyła.  
— Hermiono, zrób coś — jęknął Ron. — Zaraz głowa mi pęknie.  
— Sam coś zrób — fuknęła.  
— To nie ja miałem pilnować porządku w klasie...  
— To nie ja jestem mężczyzną...  
— CISZA! — wrzasnął Harry, który nie wytrzymał już napięcia.  
Element zaskoczenia zadziałał bezbłędnie i w klasie zaległa cisza wprost grobowa. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Harry'ego z osłupieniem.  
— Dzięki — szepnęła Hermiona.  
Harry uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.  
— No, no, Potter... Czasem potrafisz jednak wydobyć z siebie coś więcej niż samogłoski — odezwał się głos z przeciwnej strony sali.  
— Ty też się zamknij! — warknął Harry w stronę Malfoya. Dotychczas był tak przejęty sprawą Tonks i śmiercią Szalonookiego, że nie zwrócił uwagi na chłopaka. Uświadomienie sobie jego obecności nadeszło w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. I kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi.  
— Nie sądzę, abyś miał uprawnienia do wydawania mi poleceń, Potter — odpowiedział Ślizgon, przeciągając sylaby. Znów był dawnym Malfoyem. Podłym i wstrętnym. Może nigdy nie przestał nim być?  
— Och, czyżby? A kto wydaje pozwolenia na przywalenie ci w pysk? — Harry ruszył w stronę chłopaka.  
— Harry! — zawołała Hermiona ostrzegawczo i chwyciła go za rękaw. Ron, przeciwnie, wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.  
— Nie boję się ciebie, Potter — zaśmiał się pogardliwie Ślizgon.  
— Teraz może jednak powinieneś, _Malfoy_.  
— Teraz? — Malfoy uniósł jedną brew i zmierzył Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem. — A co, przybyło ci jakiś specjalnych mocy?  
— Raczej motywacji.  
— Och, nie! Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Słyszeliście? — Malfoy zaczął mówić nienaturalnie wysokim głosem. — Harry Potter przestał mnie lubić!  
Crabbe i Goyle zachichotali. Parę innych osób również. Harry zacisnął pięści, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Policzy się z Malfoyem na osobności. Jednak Ślizgon nie miał zamiaru zakończyć przedstawienia. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił.  
— No co jest, _Harry_? Tchórz cię obleciał?  
_Ty dupku!_, pomyślał Harry. To, że Ślizgon użył jego imienia w takich okolicznościach, po tym wszystkim, co między nimi zaszło, ubodło go podwójnie. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.  
— Malfoy, uspokój się natychmiast! — odezwała się Hermiona.  
— A co, odbierzesz mi punkty, szlamo?  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta na podobieństwo McGonagall, ale nie dała się sprowokować.  
— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za zakłócanie porządku na lekcji i używanie obraźliwych sformułowań — niespodziewanie wtrącił się Ron, mierząc Malfoya nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
Cała klasa zamarła w oczekiwaniu, a uczniowie zerkali na Rona ze zdziwieniem. Nawet Hermiona spojrzała na rudzielca z czymś na kształt podziwu.  
— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za nadużywanie władzy do celów prywatnych, Wieprzlej — odpowiedział Ślizgon, delikatnie poprawiając swoją odznakę prefekta.  
Harry wiedział, że bójka jest nieunikniona. I nawet Hermiona ich nie powstrzyma. Tego po prostu już nie dało się załagodzić. Malfoy przegiął na wszystkich możliwych frontach.  
— Idealna cisza, panno Granger. Plus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za wykonanie zadania. — Niespodziewanie uratowała ich McGonagall, wracając do klasy.  
Malfoy tylko prychnął pogardliwie i szepnął coś do swoich sąsiadów, skutkiem czego kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało.  
— Coś nie tak, panie Malfoy? — zapytała nauczycielka.  
— Wszystko w doskonałym porządku, pani profesor — odpowiedział spokojnie Ślizgon.  
— Zatem proszę wrócić do ćwiczeń — zarządziła.  
Ron wciąż był czerwony jak burak, kiedy ponownie zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia.  
— Byłeś świetny, stary. — Harry klepnął przyjaciela w plecy.  
— Jasne — mruknął tylko rudzielec.  
— Naprawdę — poparła Harry'ego Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się do Rona promiennie.  
Gdyby tylko to było możliwe, rudzielec zaczerwieniłby się jeszcze bardziej.  
— I tak ostatnie słowo należało do Malfoya — marudził Ron.  
— Ale to my wyszliśmy na swoje — zauważyła dziewczyna.  
— Dzięki twoim pięciu punktom — przypomniał jej.  
— Dzięki ciszy, która zapadła przez ciebie — dodała.  
Harry pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przyjaciele byli niemożliwi. Wszystko jedno czy się sprzeczali, czy prawili sobie uprzejmości, zawsze musieli się w pewien sposób kłócić.  
— Lupin dawał nam jakieś znaki — odezwał się przyciszonym głosem, kiedy wreszcie skończyli. — Jak myślicie, co miał na myśli?  
— Że stało się coś złego z Tonks? — podsunął Ron.  
— McGonagall wydaje się mieć odrobinę lepszy humor niż poprzednio. A w każdym razie na pewno nie gorszy. Nie mogło to być coś bardzo złego — zauważył Harry. — Może po prostu chciał nam w ten sposób powiedzieć, że się nie znalazła? Co o tym myślisz, Hermiono?  
Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę.  
— A mnie się wydaje, że po prostu chciał nam dać do zrozumienia, żebyśmy nie zadawali publicznie żadnych pytań — odpowiedziała.  
— Tak, to możliwe. Będziemy do niego musieli pójść po lekcjach.  
Przyjaciele przytaknęli i wrócili do zajęć, bo McGonagall zaczęła spoglądać na nich surowo.  
Kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, byli tak zaaferowani sprawą Lupina, że nikt z nich nie pamiętał już o Malfoyu. Tymczasem Ślizgon stał w rogu klasy, otoczony swoją nieodłączną świtą i przyglądał się Harry'emu z niezbadaną miną, dopóki ten nie zniknął mu z oczu.

***  
— Witaj, Harry. — Lupin stanął w drzwiach swoich kwater i uśmiechnął się nieco z przymusem.  
— Cześć, Remusie. Przyszliśmy z tobą porozmawiać.  
Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok z Harry'ego na jego przyjaciół.  
— Hermiono, Ron... nie zauważyłem was — dodał przepraszająco w kierunku pary.  
— Możemy wejść? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie macie już żadnych lekcji? — Lupin wciąż stał w progu, uniemożliwiając wejście do środka.  
— Właśnie skończyliśmy — odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony pytaniem.  
— Właściwie... to nie jest najlepszy moment — przyznał Remus z zakłopotaniem.  
Już mieli się wycofać, kiedy z wewnątrz doleciał ich kobiecy głos.  
— Niech wejdą. Nie będą przeszkadzać. Prawie skończyłam.  
Harry zmieszał się.  
— Masz gościa, może rzeczywiście przyjdziemy później…  
— Remmy, niech wejdą. Chętnie sobie obejrzę twojego Harry Pottera — powtórzył nieznajomy głos.  
Teraz Harry był już pewny, że powinni przyjść później. Wcale nie miał ochoty znów stanowić eksponatu do oglądania i odpowiadania na pytania o bliznę. Zreflektował się jednak za późno. Lupin zrobił zapraszający gest i przyjaciele właśnie przekroczyli próg, więc, chcąc nie chcąc,podążył za nimi.  
W salonie śmierdziało siarką, a na stoliku leżało mnóstwo małych fiolek z kolorowymi płynami. Tuż obok, na drewnianym krześle siedziała młoda kobieta, o czarnych włosach, upiętych w kok i dziwnym tatuażem na środku czoła, wyglądającym jak jakiś runiczny znak. Z urody przypominała nieco bliźniaczki Patil.  
— To jest Ikshtat, moja znajoma z dawnych lat — przedstawił kobietę Remus. — A to...  
— Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Tak, wiem o tym, Remmy.  
Trójka przyjaciół wpatrywała się w dziwną kobietę w osłupieniu. To, że ktoś rozpoznawał Harry'ego, wcale ich nie zaskoczyło, ale rzadko kto znał imiona i nazwiska jego przyjaciół.  
— Mnie moje kryształowe kule mówią więcej, niż jesteś skłonny wierzyć, Remusie — odezwała się ponownie Ikshtat. — Powiedz im lepiej, kim jestem i co tutaj robię, bo zaraz sobie pomyślą, że mają przed sobą jakąś złą wiedźmę z bajek dla niegrzecznych dzieci.  
— Gdybym ci nie wierzył, nie sprowadziłbym właśnie ciebie — odezwał się Lupin.  
— Tonący brzytwy się chwyta, kochaniutki. Dobrze ci radzę, dokonaj prezentacji do końca, bo dzieciaki gotowe stąd uciec.  
— Jesteś Zaklinaczką Ostatniego Wspomnienia — wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Hermiona, a chłopcy spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
— A to ciekawe. — Ikshtat przyjrzała się uważnie Hermionie. — Skąd o tym wiesz?  
— Twój tatuaż na czole to Runa Przynależności.  
Harry i Ron wymienili ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia.  
— Och, teraz pojmuję. To dlatego twoja obecność obok Wybrańca jest taka ważna... — Kobieta zamyśliła się.  
— Nie rozumiem — odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
Ikshtat uśmiechnęła się.  
— To nieistotne. W każdym razie zapewne domyślasz się, dlaczego Remus mnie tu sprowadził.  
— Potrafisz odnaleźć ostatnie wspomnienie w umyśle umarłego — odparła bez wahania Hermiona.  
— Dokładnie. Pod warunkiem, że nie minęły jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny od jego śmierci.  
— Niestety spóźniłem się — dodał cicho Remus. — Zbyt wiele czasu zajęły mi poszukiwania...  
— Jak dawno umarł Moody? — zapytała Hermiona. — Nic nie da się już zrobić?  
— Jak widzisz, wciąż próbuję — Ikshtat wskazała ręką fiolki, rozłożone na stoliczku. — Chyba jednak rzeczywiście przyszłam zbyt późno. Strzępki wspomnień, jakie udało mi się wydobyć z waszego przyjaciela, za nic nie chcą złożyć się w obrazy.  
— Nigdzie nie widzę myślodsiewni — zauważył Harry.  
— Słuszna uwaga — pochwaliła kobieta. — Ale żeby użyć myślodsiewni, musiałabym najpierw poskładać to, co mam, w jeden obraz. Jedno czytelne wspomnienie, które będzie się dało wlać do środka i obejrzeć. Do tego służy mi moja Sieć.  
— Ta pajęczyna? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron, wskazując na rozpiętą w powietrzu, mieniącą się perliście plątaninę cieniutkich nitek.  
— Tak, dokładnie ta pajęczyna — przyznała z rozbawieniem Ikshtat, podnosząc ze stołu jedną z fiolek i wylewając jej zawartość na dziwaczną sieć.  
Pajęczyna wydała cichutki syk, zamigotała parę razy, po czym dosłownie rozpłynęła się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie delikatną mgiełkę, która również po paru sekundach się rozwiała.  
— Przykro mi, Remusie — odezwała się poważnym głosem Ikshtat. — Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić. Te wspomnienia są już razem z ich właścicielem po drugiej stronie.  
— Zrobiłaś, co mogłaś — odpowiedział Remus niemal szeptem. — Dziękuję.  
Trójka przyjaciół stała i wpatrywała się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Przez jedną krótką chwilę pojawiła się nadzieja, że dowiedzą się czegoś o Tonks. Teraz i ona okazała się płonna.  
— Mam jednak dla was jedną dobrą wiadomość. To niezbyt wiele, ale powinno trochę was pocieszyć.  
Cała czwórka spojrzała na kobietę z oczekiwaniem.  
— Chociaż nie potrafiłam złożyć tych wspomnień w całość, udało mi się wydobyć z nich energię tej dziewczyny. Była tak intensywna, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce: ona wciąż żyje.

**(1)** Wzgórza, będące historyczną granicą między Szkocją a Anglią.


	14. Ostatnie wspomnienie Tonks

**ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY **

**Ostatnie wspomnienie Tonks**

Ikshtat faktycznie dała im nadzieję, ale wciąż nie wiedzieli, gdzie szukać Tonks. Harry, żeby czymś się zająć, postanowił, że zabierze się w końcu za reaktywację Gwardii Dumbledore'a. I tak był najwyższy czas, by zacząć coś w tym kierunku robić. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną przygotowywali plakaty do rozwieszenia w Hogwarcie, a on sam wygłosił małą mowę zachęcającą w pokoju wspólnym w obecności większości Gryfonów. Do akcji reklamowej włączyła się też Luna Lovegood i Susan Bones, co stanowiło znaczącą pomoc, bo dziewczyny mogły rozpropagować spotkania w swoich domach. Tym sposobem data pierwszego spotkania została ustalona na piątkowe popołudnie, za dwa tygodnie.  
– Dlaczego dopiero za dwa tygodnie? — zdziwił się Ron. — Chyba im szybciej zaczniemy, tym lepiej!  
– Od kiedy ty się tak palisz do nauki, Ron? — zainteresowała się Hermiona.  
Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym i omawiali szczegóły organizacyjne.  
– To żadna nauka! — zaprotestował gorąco chłopak. — To będzie prawdziwe, wojenne szkolenie!  
— Na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie napalał — mruknął Harry. Wiedział, że to, co przyjacielowi teraz wydaje się fajną zabawą, już wkrótce okaże się ciężką pracą. Wakacyjny kurs wycisnął z niego siódme poty, dobrze to pamiętał.  
— Więc na co czekamy? — ponownie zapytał rudzielec.  
— Aż nasza kampania reklamowa dotrze do wszystkich zainteresowanych — wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
— Poza tym chciałbym wcześniej poćwiczyć tylko z wami — dodał Harry. — Żebyście mieli już jakieś pojęcie i mogli mi trochę pomóc w prowadzeniu tych zajęć. Szczerze mówiąc, nadal sobie tego nie wyobrażam.  
— Ostatnio radziłeś sobie doskonale — przypomniała mu Ginny.  
— To zdecydowanie trudniejsze rzeczy, Gin.  
— Poradzimy sobie — pocieszyła go dziewczyna. — Jesteś świetnym nauczycielem, Harry.  
Harry wbił wzrok w stół. Przypomniała mu się Cho, która kiedyś powiedziała to samo.  
— Dzięki. Ale to będzie naprawdę trudne.  
— A ktoś nie mógłby ci pomóc? — zapytała Ginny.  
— Wy mi pomożecie, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy — odpowiedział.  
— Oczywiście, że ci pomożemy. Damy z siebie wszystko, Harry — zapewniła Hermiona. — Ale może Ginny ma rację?  
— Właściwie, co wy sugerujecie? — przeraził się nagle Ron i zerwał z fotela.  
— Teraz rozmawiamy z Harrym, nie z tobą — oświadczyła Ginny i pokazała bratu język.  
— No, nie! — zawołał Ron z oburzeniem. — Że ta smarkula wymyśla jakieś głupoty — tu wskazał na siostrę — to się nie dziwię, ale ty, Miono? Po ostatnich zajęciach z transmutacji?  
— To niemożliwe — uciął dyskusję Harry. — Będziemy sobie musieli poradzić sami.  
— I poradzimy! — oświadczył bojowym tonem Ron.  
Dziewczyny nic nie powiedziały, tylko wymieniły między sobą smutne spojrzenia, a Harry pomyślał, że mimo całego żalu, jaki ma do Malfoya, naprawdę chciałby, żeby chłopak poprowadził te zajęcia razem z nim. Ale to było zupełnie niemożliwe.

Zanim jednak doszło do pierwszego spotkania GD, po szkole gruchnęła wieść, że „profesor Tonks się odnalazła". Co prawda Harry pomyślał, że musiał przeoczyć moment, w którym reszta uczniów dowiedziała się, że Tonks w ogóle zniknęła, ale zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że w wcale go to nie obchodzi. W tej chwili chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy to prawda. Natychmiast pobiegł do Lupina, ale mimo długiego dobijania się do jego kwater, nie doczekał się reakcji. Skontaktowanie się z McGonagall też okazało się niemożliwe.  
— Skoro wszyscy nagle tak poznikali, musi coś w tym być — zaopiniował Ron.  
— Byleby mieli dla nas dobre wieści — mruknął Harry.  
— Złe roznoszą się znacznie szybciej niż dobre. Już byśmy coś wiedzieli — stwierdziła Hermiona.  
— Niekoniecznie — skrzywił się Harry. — Nie teraz, kiedy Zakon taką wagę przykłada do tajemnicy. Zauważ, że o śmierci Moody'ego nadal nikt nic nie mówi.  
— Właśnie, co z pogrzebem? — szepnęła dziewczyna.  
— Już się odbył. Chciałem w nim uczestniczyć, ale McGonagall uznała, że to zbyt ryzykowne. To była cicha uroczystość, nawet nie wiem gdzie. W każdym razie chodziło głównie o zmylenie śmierciożerców i...  
Hermiona położyła palec na ustach.  
— Wystarczy tego gadania. Już i tak za dużo powiedzieliśmy. W Hogwarcie nigdy nie wiesz, kto cię słucha.  
— Słuszna uwaga, panienko. — Jakiś czarodziej w starodawnych szatach ukłonił się Hermionie z obrazu, na którym właśnie się pojawił. — A o czym mówiliście?  
— Lepiej poszukajmy kogoś, kto coś wie — zaproponował Ron, ignorując portret.  
— Tylko kogo? — westchnął Harry.  
— A co chciałbyś wiedzieć, młody człowieku? — zainteresował się ten sam czarodziej z portretu.  
— Słyszałeś coś może o Nimphadorze Tonks?  
Mężczyzna zrobił bardzo ważną minę i poprawił swoją szatę.  
— Owszem słyszałem, wiele słyszałem...  
— Mieliśmy na myśli: ostatnio — uściśliła Hermiona.  
— Bardzo ostatnio — przytaknął czarodziej z jeszcze większym zadowoleniem. — Właśnie została przywieziona do Hogwartu. Podobno jacyś mugole, którzy się nią opiekowali, przeczytali ogłoszenie w gazecie i skontaktowali się Tedem Tonksem. Jest nieprzytomna.

Natychmiast udali się do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale, jak łatwo się było domyślić, nie zostali tam wpuszczeni. Poza tym jednym, napotkanym portretem nikt nic nie wiedział i byli zmuszeni po prostu czekać. Cierpliwość jednak została nagrodzona, bo po dwóch godzinach drzwi się otworzyły.  
— Nie macie żadnych prac domowych? — zapytała surowo McGonagall, ale Harry zauważył ulgę w jej oczach.  
— Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, pani profesor...  
— Obudziła się — odpowiedziała dyrektorka, wchodząc mu w zdanie.  
Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, jak przyjaciele przytulają się do siebie radośnie. On jednak nie był taki skory do entuzjazmu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak.  
McGonagall spojrzała na niego uważnie, jakby podejmując jakąś decyzję i, po przedłużającym się milczeniu, odezwała się ponownie:  
— Myślę, Harry, że powinieneś coś zobaczyć. Panna Granger i pan Weasley niech wracają do wieży.  
Teraz Harry miał już naprawdę złe przeczucia. Czyżby Tonks nie żyła, a McGonagall nie chciała tego powiedzieć przy całej trójce? Posłał spanikowane spojrzenie przyjaciołom, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, najwyraźniej myśląc o tym samym.

Jeden rzut oka na Skrzydło Szpitalne upewnił go w jego najgorszych przypuszczeniach. Tonks leżała nieruchomo, Lupin pochylał się nad jej posłaniem, zaś na drugim końcu sali stała myślodsiewnia Dumbledore'a, a tuż obok niej Ikshtat. Więc jednak!  
— Ty musisz być Harrym Potterem! — Na dźwięk znajomego, trochę jeszcze zaspanego, dziewczęcego głosu Harry drgnął. — O raju, wyobrażałam sobie ciebie niemal identycznie!  
Stał pośrodku sali kompletnie zdezorientowany. Blada dziewczyna, teraz o mysim kolorze włosów, przypominający ten z czasów, kiedy w zeszłym roku miała depresję, uśmiechała się do niego z posłania. Z pewnością była to Tonks, ale zachowywała się... dziwnie.  
— Tonks? — zapytał niewyraźnie. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Jesteś słodki, wiesz? — ucieszyła się z sobie tylko znanego powodu. — Pamiętaj, żeby nigdy nie mówić do mnie po imieniu.  
— Tak, zapamiętam — mruknął Harry, wciąż nie wiedząc, co tu się właściwie dzieje.  
— Dora, połóż się, musisz teraz dużo odpoczywać. — Lupin położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny i próbował nakłonić ją do ponownego położenia się.  
Spojrzała na niego z konsternacją.  
— Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, kim jesteś! Nowym nauczycielem, którego zatrudnił Dumbledore?  
— Tak, można tak powiedzieć — potwierdził Remus z rezygnacją w głosie.  
Harry poszukał wzrokiem McGonagall, chcąc, żeby pomogła mu zrozumieć, co się stało i wtedy zobaczył jeszcze jedną znajomą twarz, tuż obok Ikshtat.  
— Bill? — zawołał.  
— Profesor McGonagall mnie wezwała — wyjaśnił najstarszy brat Rona.¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
— Potrzebowaliśmy konsultacji, bo Tonks ma pewne luki w pamięci — dodała wyjaśniająco dyrektorka.  
— Ależ wszystko doskonale pamiętam! Mogę wam to udowodnić — wtrąciła Tonks, znów usiłując podnieść się na posłaniu, ale Lupin jej na to nie pozwolił, więc warknęła: — Och, w porządku! Jesteś gorszy niż magomedyk!  
McGonagall skinęła na Harry'ego i odeszła dalej tak, by Tonks nie mogła słyszeć wyjaśnień. Zatrzymała się przy myślodsiewni i kiedy do niej podszedł, podjęła opowieść przyciszonym głosem.  
— Pięć lat temu na jednej z jej pierwszych aurorskich akcji miał miejsce poważny wypadek i, tak samo jak teraz, Nimphadora przez parę dni pozostawała w śpiączce. Magomedycy ze Św. Munga sugerują, że pewne partie mózgu mogły wtedy zostać uszkodzone i od tego czasu, zapamiętywane przez nią rzeczy były zapisywane w innych jego partiach, które z kolei teraz zostały zniszczone. Dlatego została jej tylko pamięć sprzed pięciu lat. Nie mają jednak potwierdzenia, bo nie udało się im zdiagnozować, jakie właściwie zaklęcie spowodowało obrażenia.  
— Więc po to ta myślodsiewnia? Czy można wydobyć z kogoś wspomnienia, skoro on nic nie pamięta?  
— Dobre pytanie — pochwalił go Lupin.  
Harry odruchowo spojrzał na łóżko, w którym leżała Tonks, ale wyglądała jakby spała.  
— Poppy podała jej coś na uspokojenie i teraz śpi — wyjaśnił Remus. — A wracając do twojego pytania, jeśli ktoś ma amnezję, to znaczy, że wspomnienia wciąż w nim tkwią, ale jego mózg zablokował do nich dostęp. Jest nadzieja, że również teraz tak jest, a magomedycy się mylą.  
— Czyli Ikshtat może zebrać te wspomnienia, złożyć i potem będzie można pokazać je Tonks? — Spojrzał na milczącą kobietę, która mieszała różdżką w myślodsiewni.  
— Niezupełnie — odezwała się, nie patrząc na niego. — Jak słusznie zauważyła twoja przyjaciółka przy naszym poprzednim spotkaniu, jestem Zaklinaczką Ostatniego Wspomnienia, a to z pewnością nie obejmuje pięciu lat wstecz. Poza tym takie eksperymenty mogą być niebezpieczne.  
— Rozumiem — westchnął Harry. — To tak, jak ze zmieniaczem czasu...  
— Tak, w pewnym sensie — odpowiedziała McGonagall, a coś w jej wzroku kazało Harry'emu przypuszczać, że nie powinien rozwijać tego tematu.  
— Udało nam się jednak dostać do jej ostatniego wspomnienia i wiemy już, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na Wzgórzach Cheviot. Znamy też zaklęcie, które spowodowało śpiączkę i brak pamięci.  
— Będziecie umieli to odwrócić?  
— Jeszcze nie wiemy — odpowiedział Remus, ale Harry wyczuł w jego głosie determinację.  
— Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?  
Remus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Nie, Harry. Ale profesor McGonagall chciała, abyś zobaczył to, co się wydarzyło. Oboje zgadzamy się co do tego, że to może ci się przydać.  
— Aha — odpowiedział tylko, bo bardzo go to zaskoczyło. Miał oglądać ostatnie wspomnienie Tonks? Po co?  
Zanim jednak zdążył dojść do jakiś konkretnych wniosków, odezwała się dyrektorka:  
— Bill pójdzie z tobą. Gotowy?  
Harry skinął tylko głową i w chwilę potem czuł już, jak opada w dół. Wylądował na stromej, skalistej ścieżce, a tuż obok niego Bill. Chciał zapytać, dlaczego to on ma z nim oglądnąć owo wspomnienie, ale wzrok właśnie przyzwyczaił mu się do ciemności i rozpoznał sylwetki Tonks i Moody'ego. Wspinali się do góry.  
— Postaraj się zwracać uwagę na szczegóły i jak najwięcej zapamiętać. Co prawda, zawsze będziesz mógł tu wrócić, ale nie sądzę, byś rzeczywiście jeszcze kiedyś to zrobił — powiedział Bill.  
— W porządku — zgodził się szybko Harry i ruszył za oddalającą się parą aurorów. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego miał oglądnąć akurat to wspomnienie. To tutaj przecież horkruks został zniszczony. Może pozwoli mu to zrozumieć pewne rzeczy?  
_  
— Al? — odezwała się w pewnej chwili Tonks.  
— Cicho, dziewczyno! Jesteśmy na akcji! — mruknął jej w odpowiedzi Moody.  
— Remmy strasznie się na mnie zdenerwował, że idę — poskarżyła się, mimo upomnienia.  
— Mogłaś nie iść — burknął auror.  
— Ale ja chciałam — odpowiedziała nieco buntowniczo dziewczyna.  
— To teraz nie gadaj, tylko patrz pod nogi, bo nie będę cię zbierał z dołu._

Dopiero po tej uwadze Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak wysoko się już znajdują. Przez dobrą chwilę szli w milczeniu, słychać było tylko szybkie oddechy, spowodowane wspinaczką. Jemu samemu też zrobiło się gorąco.  
— Nie mogli po prostu się tam aportować? — zastanowił się na głos, między jednym a drugim sapnięciem.  
— Widać nie mogli. Może Voldemort stworzył tam pole antyaportacyjne. Nie martw się, zaraz będziemy.  
— Skąd wiesz? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Byłem tu już z McGonagall i Remusem. Chcieli, żebym wyjaśnił im pewne kwestie, związane z łamaniem klątw.  
— Rozumiem.  
Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że brat Rona jest aż takim specjalistą w tej dziedzinie. Z drugiej strony przyszło mu do głowy, że jeszcze chwila i nie da rady iść, tymczasem Bill wcale nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, a szedł tędy już drugi raz w ciągu krótkiego czasu. Widać praca u Gringotta nieźle szkoliła kondycję.  
_  
— Jesteśmy na miejscu — zakomunikował szeptem Moody.  
— Ależ tu uroczo — skwitowała Tonks._

Konfiguracja skał, które półkolem otaczały polankę, w przedziwny sposób układała się w kształt mrocznego znaku. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. Miejsce ewidentnie emanowało mroczną energią.  
Widać było, że aurorzy kierują się ściśle określonymi wskazówkami, bo po chwili podeszli do niewielkiego wypustu. Bill skinął na Harry'ego, żeby również się zbliżyli.  
— Teraz będą ściągać zewnętrzną klątwę — poinformował go starszy brat Rona. — Przyjrzyj się uważnie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może ci się przydać.  
Harry obserwował działania dwójki aurorów. Był z siebie bardzo dumny, ponieważ większość zaklęć pamiętał z zajęć z Mayson.  
— Strasznie długo to trwa — zauważył, kiedy Tonks i Moody na chwilę przestali recytować inkantacje. — Na razie wciąż detonują pierwszą klątwę.  
— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Sam—Wiesz—Kto zastosuje zwyczajne bariery, dla czegoś bardzo dla siebie cennego, prawda?  
Harry przytaknął i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Bill wie, że tym bardzo cennym „czymś" jest jeden z siedmiu kawałków duszy Voldemorta.  
_  
— Udało się! — zawołała Tonks, kiedy po założeniu Potrójnego Wyłomu, skomplikowanego czaru podważającego klątwę, ciemność rozjarzyła się zielonym światłem, sygnalizującym unieszkodliwienie pierwszej przeszkody.  
— Najgorsze przed nami — zauważył ponuro Moody, rozglądając się podejrzliwe dookoła i Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że szklane oko aurora, zarejestrowało jego obecność. _

Górską ciszę znów wypełniały tylko inkantacje, wypowiadane miarowymi, przyciszonymi głosami. Harry poczuł się zmęczony i coraz trudniej mu było się skupić na używanych przez aurorów zaklęciach, zwłaszcza, że żadne z nich nie przynosiło skutku.  
— Jak długo już tu jesteśmy? — zagadnął Billa.  
— Jakieś dwie godziny, może trochę więcej.  
— Jakim cudem, w takim razie, udało się wam już raz oglądnąć to wspomnienie? — zdziwił się Harry. Kiedy szli do skrzydła szpitalnego, portret poinformował ich, że Tonks właśnie się odnalazła. Wprawdzie czekali dość długo na McGonagall, ale na pewno nie na tyle, by owo wspomnienie mogło zostać już odwiedzone chociaż raz.  
— Czas w myślodsiewni płynie inaczej — wyjaśnił Weasley. — Kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu zobaczysz, że w rzeczywistości nie minęła więcej niż godzina.  
_  
— To nie ma sensu — obwieściła zniechęconym głosem Tonks. — W życiu nie uda się nam odkryć, jaki to rodzaj siatki.  
— Chyba masz rację. Będziemy musieli wrócić po pomoc. — Aurorzy odsunęli się od skalnej półki, nad którą cały czas się pochylali. _

— Moody od razu powinien zabrać kogoś z doświadczeniem łamacza klątw — podsumował Bill.  
— Jak ciebie?  
— Chociażby. Albo Mayson. Kogokolwiek z naszych zaufanych ludzi. Nie jesteśmy aurorami, ale się na tym znamy. Takie siatki wysyłają specjalne wibracje, na podstawie których można zebrać wiele informacji. Po rodzaju tych tutaj, stosunkowo łatwo można domyślić się, że jest to siatka polimorficzna.  
— Polimorficzna? — zapytał Harry.  
— Obserwuj dalej — odpowiedział tylko Bill. — Zaraz zobaczysz.  
_  
— Zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu — zaczęła marudzić Tonks, zbliżając się do ścieżki, którą tutaj przyszli. Nagle potknęła się o wystający korzeń i, gdyby nie aurorski refleks, spadłaby w przepaść. — _Compages_!__1__ — krzyknęła, usiłując wycelować w coś, co utrzymałoby jej ciężar i zawisła na grubej linie wiążącej jej różdżkę ze skałą.  
— Na wrota Azkabanu, Tonks! — ryknął przerażony Moody i pomógł dziewczynie stanąć na nogi.  
— A niech to licho — jęknęła Dora. — Trafiłam w to. — Jej różdżka wciąż była związana z fragmentem skały, nad którym pracowali ostatnie godziny.  
— Jesteś najbardziej niezdarnym aurorem, jakiego znam — burknął Szalonooki i wycelował różdżką w miejsce wiążące. — _Luxi!2  
_— Patrz! — pisnęła dziewczyna._

Dzięki doświadczeniu, nabytemu na wakacyjnym szkoleniu, Harry rozpoznał, że maska została zdjęta.  
_  
— Niesamowite — szepnęła Tonks.  
— Dwa przypadkowe zaklęcia usunęły maskę — zauważył Moody.  
— Udało się nam!_

— To bardzo stara maska — odezwał się Bill. — Od dawna nie używana, stworzona przez starożytnych czarodziejów. Skomplikowana inkantacja, pozwala uczynić z dwóch dowolnie wybranych zaklęć pole kamuflujące. Dziś nikt już tego nie potrafi.  
— Poza Voldemortem, jak widać — mruknął Harry.  
— Na to wygląda — odpowiedział Bill, próbując otrząsnąć się z niemiłego wrażenia po brzmieniu imienia Sami—Wiecie—Kogo. — Patrz teraz uważnie.

— Definitio!3_ — Moody wycelował różdżką w jarzący się w tej chwili mdłym światłem, wyrzeźbiony symbol węża. Chwilę później auror zachwiał się i oparł o ścianę. Z jego ust wąskim strumyczkiem zaczęła sączyć się krew.  
— Moody! — krzyknęła przerażona Tonks  
— Wszystko… dobrze — wystękał Szalonooki, ocierając rękawem szaty wargi.  
Perlista sfera pojawiła się wokół horkruksa._

— Co się stało? — zapytał nerwowo Harry. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko wspomnienie i nic nie może zrobić, ale nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Z Moodym najwyraźniej było źle.  
— Nie sprawdzili, czy zaklęcie odkrywające nie uruchamia sekwencji klątwy. — wyjaśnił Bill. — Uruchamiało.  
_  
— Wracamy! — zarządziła Tonks, usiłując wesprzeć mężczyznę na sobie.  
— Nie — zaprotestował, krzywiąc się z bólu. — Siatka.  
— Nic mnie nie obchodzi siatka! — zawołała aurorka z desperacją w głosie. — Jesteś ranny.  
— To… nic. Musimy…  
— Wrócimy tu później.  
— Będzie trzeba zacząć wszystko od nowa. — Mężczyzna uwolnił się z uścisku Tonks i stanął na własnych nogach. — To siatka polimorficzna, na pewno to zrozumiałaś. Jeśli nie będziemy działać wystarczająco szybko, wszystko pójdzie na marne._

— Po czasie, jaki wyznaczył ten, który zakładał siatkę, sekwencja zaklęć odnowi maskę w nowej kombinacji inkantacji. Szansa, że udałoby im się drugi raz ją rozbroić, właściwie nie istniała. To bardzo zaawansowana magia — wtrącił Bill.  
_  
— Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytała Tonks. Twarz miała bardzo bladą, a głos jej drżał. Widać było, że się nerwowana i nie wie, jak się zachować. — Wygląda na prostą siatkę z homogenicznym warkoczem inkantacji, ale nie wierzę, że Sam—Wiesz—Kto tak po prostu użył czegoś podobnego. W tym musi tkwić jakiś haczyk…  
— Musimy podjąć to ryzyko, dziewczyno — odpowiedział Szalonooki z determinacją. — Czasem, żeby wygrać, trzeba coś poświęcić, nawet jeśli wygląda to jak błysk szaleństwa. Gtowa?  
Tonks zagryzła wargę i wolno skinęła głową. Zaczęli przeplatać inkantacje. Z tego, co Harry potrafił ocenić, wszystko szło dobrze. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili, przy końcowym splocie oczy Tonks rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, twarz zbladła a złoty snop światła łączący jej różdżkę i horkruks pociemniał.  
— Pożegnaj... Remusa — zdołała wykrztusić, a perlista sfera siatki zamigotała i zgasła.  
— _Excipo!4_ — Moody zareagował natychmiast. — _Foculus_!  
Siła wybuchu sprawiła, że nawet Harry'ego i Billa odepchnęło do tyłu. Moody upadł nieprzytomny, tak samo jak Tonks._

— Wracamy. — Bill pomógł Harry'emu odzyskać równowagę i po chwili znaleźli się z powrotem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Tutaj wszystko było w porządku, ale Harry czuł się bardzo słabo i zrozumiał, co miał na myśli brat Rona, mówiąc, że nie sądzi, żeby chciał raz jeszcze odwiedzić to wspomnienie.  
Tonks w dalszym ciągu spała, a Lupin rozmawiał przy jej łóżku z Molly Weasley.  
— Mama? — zdziwił się Bill.  
— Pani Weasley! — ucieszył się Harry.  
Uśmiechnęła się do nich smutno.  
— Jak się masz, Harry, kochaneczku?  
— W porządku — odpowiedział bez przekonania, starając również się uśmiechnąć.  
— Pozdrów ode mnie Rona i Ginny.  
— Nie zobaczy się pani z nimi? — zdziwił się.  
— Przyszłam tylko zobaczyć się z Remusem — odpowiedziała kobieta. — Bill, wszystko w porządku? Jak tam Fleur?  
— Dobrze, dziękuję, mamo. A u was?  
— Chwała Merlinowi, też. Profesor McGonagall prosiła, byście poszli do jej gabinetu.  
Bez słowa ruszyli do wyjścia, ale kiedy wychodzili, Harry usłyszał jeszcze wzburzony głos Molly:  
— Remusie, nie możesz do tego tak podchodzić! Dora nigdy nie chciałaby, byś zostawiał ją w takim momencie.  
— Nie chcę jej zostawić, przecież wiesz, Molly — odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem Lupin. — Ale to moja wina. To kara za to, że pozwoliłem na nasz związek. Dora jest młoda i zdrowa, po co jej ktoś taki jak ja?  
— Jak możesz tak mówić? — Pani Weasley zdawała się wstrząśnięta. — Ona cię kocha!  
— Już o tym nie pamięta — zauważył Remus, a Harry'emu ścisnęło się serce.  
— Chwilowo!  
— Na szczęście nie pamięta — podkreślił Lupin. — Będzie mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa, beze mnie.  
— Nie pozwolę ci na to, Remusie Lupin. Odzyskamy wspomnienia Tonks…  
Więcej Harry już nie usłyszał, bo za bardzo się oddalili. Czuł się jednak strasznie. Gdzieś w głębi serca kiełkowało w nim poczucie winy, że ktoś cierpiał, gdyż on nie potrafił zrobić samodzielnie tego, co do niego należało.

W gabinecie dyrektorskim McGonagall przeglądała właśnie jakieś księgi. Kiedy weszli poprawiła okulary i oparła się wygodniej w fotelu.  
— Usiądźcie, proszę.  
Harry i Bill zajęli wskazane miejsca.  
—Chciałam cię prosić, Bill, o przygotowanie raportu dla Zakonu i spisanie wszystkich rzeczy, które mogą przydać się magomedykom, którzy będą usiłowali pomóc Tonks.  
— Oczywiście, właśnie miałem się tym zająć.  
Kobieta skinęła głową i spojrzała na Harry'ego.  
— Jest coś, o co chciałbyś zapytać, Harry?  
Było mnóstwo takich rzeczy. Wiedział jednak, co ma na myśli dyrektorka i spróbował skupić się na swoich wątpliwościach dotyczących właśnie oglądniętego wspomnienia.  
— Czy to ostatnia klątwa sprawiła, że Tonks straciła pamięć?  
— Można tak powiedzieć, chociaż niezupełnie — odpowiedziała. — Czy wiesz, co robi zaklęcie Excipo?  
Pokręcił głową. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej inkantacji.  
— To czar wymagający bardzo dużego doświadczenia i magicznej mocy. Jeśli nie rzuci się go poprawnie... może dać pewne skutki uboczne.  
— I właśnie ono spowodowało uszkodzenie mózgu?  
— Tak właśnie podejrzewamy.  
— Ale przecież chyba Moody nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy?  
— Z całą pewnością nie — zaprzeczył Bill. — Problem jednak polegał na tym, że druga klątwa zabezpieczająca siatkę poważnie go zraniła. Nie miał już siły na należyte utrzymanie inkantacji. Nie powinien używać tak trudnego zaklęcia. Gdyby jednak nie ono... Tonks już by nie żyła.  
— Właściwie od jakiegoś czasu tego typu zaklęcia nie są pochwalane przez Ministerstwo. Nie wolno ich nauczać — odezwała się cicho McGonagall.  
— Ale wciąż niektórzy potrafią ich używać — zauważył Bill.  
— Tak — przyznała dyrektorka i westchnęła. — Moody ocalił życie Tonks. Widzisz, Harry, Excipo sprawia, że czarodziej, który je rzuca, przejmuje na siebie moc klątwy, jaka trafiła inną osobę. Ostatni splot siatki, która chroniła horkruksa, był również zabezpieczony, a to właśnie Nimphadora go podważyła.  
— Więc... poświęcił się dla niej? — zapytał Harry.  
— Była jego ulubienicą — odpowiedziała dyrektorka, patrząc na swoje dłonie.  
— Prawdopodobnie i tak nie miał szans po obrażeniach, jakie zadała mu druga klątwa zabezpieczająca siatkę — dodał ze smutkiem Bill.  
— Rozumiem — powiedział cicho Harry i przed oczami stanął mu Dumbledore po wypiciu eliksiru chroniącego medalion.  
Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowało milczenie, jakby chcieli raz jeszcze uczcić pamięć i bohaterstwo aurora. Harry odruchowo spojrzał na portret dyrektora, ale pozostawał pusty. To jednak uświadomiło mu, że nie zapytał o bardzo ważną rzecz.  
— Mówiła pani, że ho... — urwał, nie wiedząc, czy może mówić otwarcie, ale gdy McGonagall przyzwalająco skinęła głową, uświadomił sobie, że sama przed chwilą nazwała rzeczy po imieniu. Najwidoczniej Bill również był wtajemniczony. — Horkruks został zniszczony. W takim razie, wiadomo już, jak tego dokonać, tak?  
McGonagall splotła dłonie i westchnęła ciężko.  
— Niestety nie. To, co stało się na Wzgórzach Cheviot nadal jest dla mnie tajemnicą. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze oficjalnego spotkania Zakonu w tej sprawie, ale choć nieraz już omawialiśmy sprawę horkruksów, nikt nigdy nie wspominał o podobnej możliwości. Myślę, że Moody wykorzystał swój aurorski instynkt i użył zaklęcia poświęcenia całkowicie intuicyjnie. Udało mu się.  
— Poświęcenia? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nikt wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał — odezwał się Bill.  
— I nie chcę, by kiedykolwiek później ktokolwiek brał to pod uwagę — zauważyła ostro McGonagall.  
— Ale musi pani przyznać, pani profesor, że to było genialne.  
— Tak, rzeczywiście — przyznała. — Ale mam nadzieję, że uda się nam odnaleźć inny sposób. Zostały jeszcze cztery horkruksy. Wciąż nad tym pracujemy.  
— Na czym polegało to zaklęcie? — chciał wiedzieć Harry.  
— Przypuszczam, że w ułamku sekundy po tym, jak Alastor ocalił Tonks, uświadomił sobie, co ostatnim razem pokonało Sami—Wiecie—Kogo.  
Harry znów musiał poradzić sobie ze wspomnieniem zielonego światła i krzykiem swojej matki, rozlegającym się w jego głowie, a to nigdy nie należało do rzeczy łatwych. McGonagall musiała to zauważyć, bo skinęła głową i powiedziała:  
— Tak, Harry. Mówię o miłości i poświęceniu. Moody użył zaś ognia Foculusa, by wykorzystać moc poświęcenia. To rzeczywiście było genialne. Płomienie tego zaklęcia, czerpiącego moc z aktu poświęcenia, spaliły horkruksa.  
Harry czuł się strasznie przytłoczony informacjami, jakie zdobył. Samo obejrzenie wspomnienia nie należało do rzeczy przyjemnych. Przecież patrzył, jak Szalonooki umiera! A wiedza na temat tego, co dokładnie się stało, sprawiła, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jak on sam, ze swoją wiedzą, miał podołać ciążącemu na nim zadaniu? Czuł się słaby i bardzo, bardzo głupi, a świadomość, że to od niego zależą losy tej wojny jeszcze pogarszała sytuację.  
— Podejrzewam, że czujesz się wykończony — zauważyła z troską dyrektorka. — Powinieneś odpocząć.  
— Chyba rzeczywiście położę się teraz do łóżka — odpowiedział i podniósł się z fotela. — Mogę już odejść?  
— Jeśli nie masz już więcej pytań, to chyba wszystko.  
— Dobranoc, pani profesor. Dobranoc, Bill — pożegnał się.  
— Dobranoc — odpowiedzieli mu zgodnie i Harry opuścił gabinet. Już dawno nie czuł tak wyraźnie ciężaru spoczywającej na nim odpowiedzialności.

(1) **Compages** — łac. wiązanie, spojenie;

(2) **Luxi** — od łac. luxare — rozwiązać;

(3) **Definitio** — łac. definicja;

(4) **Excipo** — od łac. excipere — przechwycić; **Foculus** — łac. ogień ofiarny;


	15. Medalion

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY **

**Medalion**

Wracając korytarzem do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, Harry wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze jedna długa rozmowa. Był pewny, że mimo później pory, przyjaciele czekają na niego. Nie pomylił się. Ron wprawdzie spał z głową na kolanach Hermiony, ale dziewczyna wciąż czytała.  
— Nie mów, że się uczysz — powiedział Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
— Niezupełnie. Przeglądam swoje notatki, jakie w ostatnim czasie zrobiłam w bibliotece.  
— Z_ tych_ książek? — zainteresował się.  
— Dokładnie. Ale porozmawiamy o tym później. Czego _ty_ się dowiedziałeś?  
— To długa historia — westchnął ciężko. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty na opowiadanie tego wszystkiego.  
— Och, nareszcie jesteś — mruknął Ron, podnosząc się na łokciach. — Strasznie długo cię nie było. Opowiadaj!  
Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, zdał relację ze wszystkiego, co zobaczył i czego się dowiedział. Pominął tylko kwestię zniszczenia horkruksa. Nie uszło to jednak uwagi Hermiony.  
— W takim razie wiemy już, jak zniszczyć sam—wiesz—co! — zawołała. — Czy rozmawiałeś o tym z McGonagall?  
— Wolałbym o tym nie mówić — mruknął Harry i zrozumiał, co miała na myśli dyrektorka, mówiąc o _Foculusie_. On nie chciał, by jego przyjaciele choć znali ten sposób. Już wystarczająco dużo osób straciło życie, bo on na to pozwolił.  
— Jak możesz tak mówić, Harry?  
Harry skrzywił się okropnie. Głos Hermiony do złudzenia przypominał mu ton pani Weasley prawiącej wyrzuty Remusowi.  
— To nie jest sposób, który moglibyśmy wykorzystać w przyszłości — odpowiedział wymijająco.  
— Ale nie uważasz, że, tak czy inaczej, mamy prawo wiedzieć? — zainteresował się Ron, który już wcale nie wyglądał na śpiącego.  
— W porządku — zgodził się niechętnie, widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, i opowiedział im wszystko.

Kiedy wreszcie położył się do łóżka, nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślał o sposobach na zniszczenie kolejnych horkruksów, odtwarzał w myślach to, co przydarzyło się na Wzgórzach Cheviot, wreszcie rozpamiętywał rozmowę pani Weasley z Remusem i usiłował rozprawić się z wyrzutami sumienia. Nie potrafił. Nawet kiedy udawało mu się odgonić te wszystkie myśli, pojawiał mu się przed oczami medalion i miał świadomość, że to zadanie powinien dokończyć sam. Gdy wreszcie zasnął, przeklęty przedmiot śnił mu się przez większość czasu. Obudził się wyczerpany i mokry od potu, ale z gotowym planem do wykonania.

Właściwie plan nie był taki dokładny, jakby sobie tego życzył. Wiedział tylko, że musi pozbyć się horkruksów. Sam. A ponieważ na chwilę obecną znał lokalizację tylko jednego… No, w każdym razie wydawało mu się, że ją zna. Kiedy obudził się w środku nocy, po serii koszmarów, zaczęło go dręczyć jeszcze jedno pytanie: kim był R.A.B? Przyszło mu do głowy, że przydałby mu się jakiś leksykon śmierciożerców i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Malfoy mógłby posiadać tego typu źródła. Intuicja podpowiadała mu jednak, że nawet jeśli ktoś o tym nazwisku potrafiłby podać pełną listę popleczników Voldemorta, to jedynie Lucjusz. Harry musiał więc zrezygnować z realizacji swojego pragnienia pod podobnym pretekstem. Dobrze już mu znany głosik zaśmiał się szyderczo. Tak, właśnie _pragnienia_. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach był zbyt wyczerpany psychicznie, by móc nadal się oszukiwać w tej kwestii. Niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale musiał przyznać, że brakuje mu Draco. Po prostu. I bardzo chciał się z nim zobaczyć, mimo tego, jak ten go potraktował. Tylko nie mógł wymyślić sposobu, jak tego dokonać bez utraty resztek dumy, która mu pozostała po ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Pomysłu na poznanie nazwisk śmierciożerców, chociaż tych zaczynających się na literę „B" też nie miał. W końcu, zmęczony rozmyślaniem, usnął ponownie. Tym razem jednak nie miał już żadnego koszmaru. Śnił mu się Syriusz i jeden z tych zwykłych dni, jakie dwa lata temu spędzili wspólnie na Grimmauld Place. Ojciec chrzestny pokazywał mu rodowy gobelin z wypalonymi miejscami i wzrok Harry'ego znów zatrzymał się na dłużej przy imieniu Dracona. W końcu wrócili jednak do porządków i usuwania ze starego domu bezużytecznych rzeczy. Wśród nich znajdował się pewien złoty medalion, którego nikt nie mógł otworzyć...  
Z tego snu Harry obudził się z wypiekami na policzkach i błyszczącymi oczami. Wszystko się zgadzało! Blackowie byli jedną z rodzin popierających Voldemorta. Przypomniał też sobie opowieść Syriusza o jego bracie, który został zamordowany, ponieważ odwrócił się, prawdopodobnie ze strachu, od swojego pana. Może tylko Syriusz nie znał całej prawdy? Może Regulus wcale nie stchórzył, ale świadomie zbuntował się przeciw swojemu panu? Na dodatek dwie litery z inicjałów na tajemniczym liściku, znalezionym w medalionie, pasowały idealnie. Regulus Black! Teraz, dla potwierdzenia tej teorii, wystarczyło dowiedzieć się, jak brzmiało drugie imię brata Syriusza. Z tą myślą zerwał się z łóżka, pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie szatę i niemal pobiegł do biblioteki. Nie miał pewności, ale przydarzyło mu się to chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
Odnalezienie rodziny Blacków w rejestrze uczniów Hogwartu okazało się dziecinnie łatwe. Harry czuł, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe, kiedy przelatywał wzrokiem po kolejnych imionach Ślizgonów. Po chwili jego wzrok zatrzymał się na literze R i chłopak miał wrażenie, że serce też mu stanęło.

**Regulus Bartemiusz Black** — _urodzony..._

Harry aż jęknął z zawodu. Cała jego błyskotliwa teoria legła w gruzach. Już miał zatrzasnąć rejestr ze złością, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił decyzję i zmusił się do przeczytania notatki na temat jednego z krewnych Syriusza.

_... urodzony 12 grudnia 1812 roku..._

Puls Harry'ego ponownie przyśpieszył. Więc to nie _ten_ Regulus! Kiedy dokładnie przeszukał spis, znalazł jeszcze dwóch Blacków o tym samym imieniu. Nie dowiedział się jednak nigdy, kim byli pozostali dwaj, ponieważ nagłówek, dotyczący trzeciego z nich, zahipnotyzował go zupełnie.

**Regulus Arkturus Black**

— _Rab_! — zawołał podniecony swoim odkryciem Harry, zapominając, że znajduje się w bibliotece.  
— Coś się stało, panie Potter? — zainteresowała się pani Pince.  
— Nie, ja tylko... — Harry zatrzasnął rejestr, jakby został przyłapany na czymś zdrożnym.  
— Proszę, wobec tego, nie zakłócać ciszy — upomniała go.  
— Tak, przepraszam — wymamrotał, oddając jej wyciągniętą pozycję i ruszył do wyjścia. Musiał natychmiast powiedzieć przyjaciołom, co właśnie odkrył!  
Kiedy jednak nie zastał ich w pokoju wspólnym, uświadomił sobie, że zajęcia musiały się już zacząć. Pośpiesznie spakował książki i pobiegł na zaklęcia.  
— Nigdy nie zgadniecie, czego się dowiedziałem — wyszeptał podniecony, siadając obok Rona i Hermiony.  
— Spóźniłeś się — zauważyła z wyrzutem dziewczyna.  
— Flitwick jakoś nie miał z tym problemu — odparował Harry z uśmiechem. Nic nie mogło mu w tej chwili popsuć humoru. _Nawet Mal... No dobra, prawie nic. _  
— Gdzie byłeś, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy — wtrącił się Ron, prawdopodobnie znów podejrzewając go o kontakty ze Ślizgonami.  
— W bibliotece — odpowiedział niewinnym tonem Harry, nie mogąc doczekać się reakcji na swoje słowa.  
— GDZIE? — zawołali zgodnym chórem przyjaciele.  
Flitwick spojrzał na nich w osłupieniu.  
— Przepraszam, panie profesorze! — Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i z zapałem zanotowała ostatnią uwagę nauczyciela odnośnie nowo poznanego przez nich zaklęcia.  
— _Muffliato_! — szepnął Harry.  
— Wolałabym, żebyś nie używał _tych_ zaklęć — syknęła Hermiona, nie przestając notować.  
— Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, co Harry odkrył w bibliotece? — Ron stanął w jego obronie.  
— Myślę, że równie dobrze mogłam się dowiedzieć bez tego.  
— Wiem, kim jest R.A.B — wypalił Harry bez zbędnych wstępów.  
— Serio? — wykrzyknął Ron.  
— Znalazłeś to w bibliotece? — Hermiona była najwyraźniej w równej mierze zainteresowana wyjaśnieniem zagadki, jak i faktem, że Harry dobrowolnie skorzystał z jej osobistej świątyni.  
— W rejestrze uczniów Hogwartu, dokładniej Ślizgonów.  
— Jakoś to akurat mnie nie dziwi — mruknął Ron.  
— Kim on jest?  
Harry przez chwilę milczał, napawając się ciekawością przyjaciół.  
— To brat Syriusza.  
— CO? — znów odpowiedział mu chórek.  
— Regulus Arkturus Black — dodał Harry.  
— To niesamowite! — zawołał Ron.  
— Dlaczego nie wpadłam na to wcześniej? — Hermiona wyglądała na niezadowoloną. Ona też szukała już kiedyś informacji w bibliotece.  
— Nikt z nas by na to nie wpadł — odparł Ron, ale Hermiona wcale nie sprawiała wrażenia pocieszonej. — Jak do tego doszedłeś?  
— Przyśnił mi się dziś Syriusz… — odpowiedział Harry i właśnie miał im powiedzieć o medalionie, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Przecież dopiero co postanowił, że będzie działać sam!  
— Musisz natychmiast powiedzieć o tym McGonagall — odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
— Tak, jasne — mruknął Harry.  
— Harry, mówię poważnie. Przecież to bardzo istotna informacja. Zakon powinien być w jej posiadaniu.  
— A czy ja powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię? Oczywiście, że zamierzam jej powiedzieć — skłamał dla świętego spokoju. Jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy w ogóle poinformuje o tym dyrektorkę. To zależało od... wielu rzeczy.  
— Jesteś genialny, stary! — Ron klepnął go w plecy i Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej. Dobrze być docenianym.

Chociaż więcej o tym nie rozmawiali, Harry kompletnie nic nie wyniósł z lekcji zaklęć. Cały czas rozmyślał o medalionie i Grimmauld Place 12, a w przerwach modlił się, by Hermiona sama nie doszła do wniosku, że skoro tajemniczym R.A.B. okazał się brat Syriusza, to prawdziwego horkruksa należy szukać w rodowym domu Blacków. Przyparty do muru nie potrafiłby dłużej kłamać, a wtedy przyjaciele albo zażądaliby włączenia ich w jego plany, albo zmusili do porozmawiania z McGonagall. Obu sytuacji chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Teraz trochę żałował, że powiedział im o swoim odkryciu, ale w pierwszym momencie był tak podniecony, że nawyk mówienia im o wszystkim zwyciężył. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że od już od jakiegoś czasu nie dzieli się z przyjaciółmi wszystkimi swoimi rozterkami.

Cały dzień wyglądał podobnie do pierwszej lekcji. Harry snuł się po zamku i przemyśliwał kolejne szczegóły swojego planu. Tylko w jednym momencie nieco się ożywił, bowiem wychodząc z klasy tuż za Ronem, miał wrażenie, że przy ławce Hermiony zatrzymała się Parkinson. Kiedy jednak odwrócił się, by upewnić się, że sobie tego nie wymyślił, przyjaciółka zmierzała już w ich stronę, więc uznał, że mu się przywidziało i wrócił do planowania. Musiał dostać się na Grimmauld Place. Teraz, kiedy miał namacalne dowody, kim był R.A.B, musiał to sprawdzić. I to jak najszybciej. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Z zamku nie dało się teleportować, a pole antyaportacyjne rozciągało się w tej chwili daleko poza teren Hogwartu. Nikt z uczniów nie mógł opuszczać szkoły, a założone bariery czyniły niemożliwym skorzystanie nawet z tajnych przejść. Sieć Fiuu została zablokowana i znajdowała się pod całkowitą kontrolą McGonagall. Praktycznie samowolne opuszczenie Hogwartu wydawało się niemożliwe. Musiał jednak istnieć jakiś sposób, prawda?  
Szafka z Pokoju Życzeń została zlikwidowana przez Zakon, poza tym Harry i tak chyba nie odważyłby się z niej skorzystać.  
_Właśnie, Zakon!_, Harry'ego nagle olśniło. McGonagall wspomniała coś o tym, że teraz ona jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Zakonu. Mówiła też, że dom Syriusza wciąż pozostaje Kwaterą Główną i aurorzy mają zabezpieczony kanał Fiuu prosto ze szkoły. To była myśl! Trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiedni kominek. A to oznaczało kolejną trudność. Wszystkie kominki publicznego użytku zostały przecież zablokowane. Harry'emu przypomniał się piąty rok, kiedy razem z Gwardią Dumbledore'a zaplanowali skorzystanie z tego w gabinecie Umbridge. Teraz jednak był sam i nie zamierzał włamywać się do McGonagall. Musiał istnieć inny sposób. Zaczął robić listę obecnych w szkole Zakonników i niemal od razu przyszedł mu do głowy Lupin. Co prawda, Harry odczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale Remus stanowił świetne wyjście. Prawdopodobnie wciąż siedział z Tonks w skrzydle szpitalnym, a jego kominek musiał posiadać łączność z Kwaterą Główną. Kiedy Harry sobie to uświadomił, poczuł się bardzo dumny. Szybko pobiegł do dormitorium, zabrał ze sobą fałszywy medalion, narzucił na siebie pelerynę—niewidkę, upewnił się, że posiada różdżkę i ruszył w kierunku kwater Remusa. Pod samymi drzwiami jednak się zawahał. Niedobrze byłoby wtargnąć bez pukania, na dodatek w pelerynie, do mieszkania Lupina. Znacznie lepiej byłoby mieć pewność, że nie ma go w środku. Zamierzał sprawdzić skrzydło szpitalne, ale po paru krokach zbeształ się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność i zawrócił biegiem do dormitorium. Dlaczego od razu nie wziął ze sobą Mapy Huncwotów? Kropka z podpisem Remus Lupin tkwiła jednak nieruchomo zaraz obok tej oznaczonej jako Nimphadora Tonks, w bezpiecznej odległości od kwater mężczyzny. Harry zwinął pergamin i ponownie udał się w tamto miejsce. Przed wejściem raz jeszcze sprawdził mapę, ale nic się nie zmieniło.  
— _Lupus_ — wyszeptał hasło, które, na wszelki wypadek, podał mu Remus w czasie kursu. Zadziałało.  
Bez zbędnego ociągania się Harry podszedł do kominka, sypnął proszkiem Fiuu w płomienie i, wchodząc w ogień, powiedział wyraźnie:  
— Grimmauld Place 12.  
Na szczęście obyło się bez zbędnych komplikacji. Wylądował prosto w kuchni starego domu. Najciszej jak potrafił wyszedł do holu i, starając się nie zbudzić pani Black, wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy rozglądał się niepewny, gdzie powinien zacząć poszukiwania, sparaliżowała go jedna myśl. Uświadomił sobie słaby punkt swojego planu, który początkowo opierał się tylko na śnie. Owszem, kiedy swojego czasu robili tu z Syriuszem porządki, medalion, bardzo podobny do tego podrzuconego Voldemortowi, wpadł mu w ręce. Ale zarówno w rzeczywistości, jak i we śnie, który odtworzył zachowane w umyśle Harry'ego wspomnienie tamtej chwili, ów przedmiot skończył na kupce śmieci. Dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy? Przecież oni go _wyrzucili_! Harry osunął się po ścianie i nieszczęśliwy usiadł na najwyższym stopniu. Jak miał teraz odnaleźć horkruks?  
— Znów tu jest. Plugawy, oszukańczy spadkobierca. Kala świętą przestrzeń Blacków — Harry usłyszał, że ktoś mamrota mu koło ucha i odwrócił głowę. Stworek przechodził korytarzem, patrząc ponuro przed siebie. Nagle Harry'emu zaświtała pewna myśl i nadzieja znów w nim ożyła. Ściągnął pelerynę.  
— Stworku! — zawołał. Istniała pewna szansa, że medalion został ocalony.  
— Tak, panie? — Skrzat skrzywił się, jakby wypowiadał coś obrzydliwego.  
— Czy pamiętasz, jak razem z Syriuszem robiłem tu dwa lata temu porządki?  
— Stworek brzydzi się każdym wspomnieniem na temat tego zdrajcy własnej krwi.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie, Stworku. — Harry zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Sprawa była zbyt ważna. — Czy pamiętasz rzeczy, które wtedy wyrzucaliśmy?  
— Tak, Stworek pamięta. Bezcześcili bezcenne pamiątki gromadzone w tym domu od wieków.  
— Czy pamiętasz również pewien złoty medalion? — indagował Harry, a jego puls znów nabrał jakiegoś szalonego tempa.  
Wypukłe oczy skrzata zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem.  
— Stworku? Pamiętasz medalion?  
— Medalion panicza Regulusa — szepnął nabożnie Stworek.  
Harry poczuł, że oblewa go fala gorąca. A więc wszystkie jego przemyślenia były trafne! Teraz cała nadzieja w skrzacie. Może za przykładem innych rzeczy, ocalił również i tę pamiątkę.  
— Tak, dokładnie. Czy schowałeś go wtedy dla siebie, Stworku?  
— Panicz Regulus kazał — pisnął Stworek i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, jakby obawiając się Harry'ego.  
— Co dokładnie kazał? — zainteresował się Harry.  
— Schować — odpowiedział skrzat. — Panicz miał wrócić i go odebrać, a Stworek miał go dla niego przechować w bezpiecznym miejscu.  
— Ale Regulus już nie wrócił — domyślił się Harry.  
— Nie — chlipnął skrzat.  
— Ale ty wciąż masz ten medalion, prawda? — Harry bardzo starał się nie pokazać, jak zależy mu na tej informacji, ale nie potrafił całkowicie ukryć podniecenia.  
— Stworek to posłuszny skrzatem — poinformował go jego rozmówca.  
— Ale wiesz, Stworku, że to ja jestem teraz twym nowym panem? — zapytał, korzystając z okazji.  
— Pani Black przewraca się teraz w grobie — odpowiedział mu nieprzyjemnym tonem skrzat, znów się cofając.  
Harry zaczął się obawiać, że lojalność wobec starego rodu może okazać się dla Stworka silniejsza niż posłuszeństwo nowemu właścicielowi. Sprawa zaś była zbyt ważna, żeby ją popsuć. Musiał jakoś podejść skrzata.  
— Panicz Regulus już nie wróci — powiedział cicho.  
— Tym bardziej Stworek musi respektować ostatnia wolę panicza — odciął mu się skrzat.  
— A wiesz, Stworku, co panicz Regulus chciał uczynić ze swoim medalionem po powrocie? To mogłoby stanowić ostatnią wolę.  
Skrzat zwiesił smętnie uszy i pokiwał przecząco głową.  
— Widzisz — odezwał się ponownie Harry. — Ja przez przypadek trafiłem na list Regulusa do kogoś innego i wiem, co chciał uczynić z medalionem. Jeśli mi go przyniesiesz, będę mógł spełnić jego ostatnie życzenie.  
— Zrobiłby to pan? — zapytał skrzat z niedowierzaniem. Zaraz jednak wykrzywił się okropnie i tupnął nogą. — Stworek nie da się oszukać! Panicz Regulus kazał chronić medalion i nie wydawać go obcym!  
— Nie jestem obcym, Stworku! — zdenerwował się Harry. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że medalion ocalał, z drugiej jednak zaczynał go irytować krnąbrny skrzat.  
— Plugawy przyjaciel szlam, złodziej i...  
— Dość tego, Stworku! — krzyknął Harry.  
Skrzat zamilkł, ale minę miał zaciętą. Wydawało się, że kosztem nieposłuszeństwa, miał zamiar bronić ostatniej i najważniejszej pamiątki po Regulusie. Widać mężczyzna musiał być dla niego kimś wyjątkowym. I wtedy Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął z kieszeni fałszywy medalion i wyciągnął liścik.  
— Poznajesz to pismo? — podsunął skrzatowi pergamin.  
Oczy Stworka znów się zaszkliły i westchnął żałośnie. Harry nie miał pewności, czy to na pewno najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale w każdym razie jedyne, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.  
— Stworek nie wie, co to jest horkruks — wymamrotał skrzat.  
— Tym lepiej dla ciebie — mruknął Harry do siebie, po czym dodał głośno: — Chodzi właśnie o medalion.  
Zapadło milczenie. Stworek zdawał się coś analizować. Wreszcie odezwał się cicho:  
— Stworek poznaje pismo panicza Regulusa.  
Harry odczuł coś na kształt ulgi. Wiedział, że teraz zdoła przekonać skrzata.  
— Więc przyniesiesz mi medalion?  
Stworek zniknął bez słowa, a po chwili pojawił się ze złotym i wypolerowanym do połysku przedmiotem.  
— Zrobię z nim dokładnie to, co zamierzał panicz Regulus — zapewnił skrzata, wyciągając rękę po horkruks. — Dziękuję.  
Medalion był ciężki i emanował złą energią, jednak Harry zawiesił go sobie na szyi. Zbiegł po schodach, tym razem nie dbając już, że może obudzić panią Black i wpadł do kuchni. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się jak wryty.  
— Malfoy? — wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem.  
Szok odbił się również na twarzy Ślizgona.  
— Potter?  
Przez chwilę stali, wpatrując się w siebie bez słowa.  
W holu trzasnęły drzwi.  
— Dracon? — rozległ się głos, który wydał się Harry'emu znajomy, ale nie potrafił przypisać go do żadnej ze znanych mu osób.  
Oczy Malfoya błysnęły złowrogo. Sięgnął po coś do kieszeni i, zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, rzucił się na niego, wpychając go wprost do kominka. Sam niemal natychmiast odskoczył.  
— Nie waż się tu wracać — warknął i sypnął proszkiem w płomienie. — Hogwart, pokój wspólny Ślizgonów.


	16. GD Reaktywacja

**ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY **

**GD Reaktywacja**

Harry wypadł z kominka, krztusząc się popiołem. Na szczęście pokój wspólny Ślizgonów okazał się prawie pusty. _Prawie._ W fotelu siedziała Pansy Parkinson, jakby tylko na niego czekając. Kiedy wygramolił się z paleniska, uniosła jedną brew i zaczęła mu się przypatrywać w niemym zdumieniu. Harry był oszołomiony tym, co właśnie się stało, na dodatek miał wrażenie, że chłodny łańcuszek medalionu zaciska mu się na szyi, a wylądowanie w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów wcale nie poprawiło jego samopoczucia.  
— Przepraszam — wybąkał zmieszany, starając się wytrzepać swoją szatę.  
Parkinson była jednak najwyraźniej tak samo zaskoczona jak on, bo nie odezwała się ani słowem. Harry odniósł wprawdzie wrażenie, że chce mu coś powiedzieć, chyba nawet nie do końca złośliwego, ale nie miał zamiaru tego sprawdzać.  
— To ja tego... już sobie pójdę.  
Kąciki ust dziewczyny drgnęły lekko i Harry oczami wyobraźni zobaczył, jak Parkinson odegra tę scenę przed Malfoyem._ Bo mnie to obchodzi!_, obruszył się jednak w myślach i szybkim krokiem skierował do wyjścia. Hałas dochodzący od strony Wielkiej Sali upewnił go, że wrócił w sam raz na kolację.  
— Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Tym razem sprawdziłem nawet w bibliotece! — przywitał go Ron. — Byłeś z Malfoyem?  
— Ron! — upomniała chłopaka Hermiona.  
Cóż, jeśli Harry miałby być szczery, to musiałby przyznać, że rzeczywiście przebywał z Malfoyem. Choć tym razem wcale tego nie zaplanował. Niestety.  
— Cała Wielka Sala już huczy od plotek, że widziano cię w okolicach pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. — Przyjaciel nie dawał za wygraną.  
No tak, magia Hogwartu: plotki rozchodzą się z prędkością światła.  
— Ron, czy jesteś chłopakiem Harry'ego? — zainteresowała się Ginny, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Hermiony.  
— Jestem chłopakiem Miony! — odburknął rudzielec i ostentacyjnie przysunął się do swojej dziewczyny.  
— Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? — zapytała zmartwionym głosem Ginny, lustrując jego twarz.  
— Rzeczywiście — przyznała Hermiona. — Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Rozmawiałeś już z McGonagall?  
Harry odruchowo położył rękę na piersi, sprawdzając czy medalion wciąż tam jest, choć jego nieprzyjemną obecność odczuwał właściwie cały czas.  
— Taa... — mruknął i nałożył sobie na talerz porcję łazanek.  
Tak naprawdę miał ochotę na rozmowę z zupełnie kimś innym. Kimś, kto pomógłby mu rzucić trochę światła na sytuację, która miała miejsce na Grimmauld Place 12 przed niecałym kwadransem.  
— Harry! — zawołała Hermiona, sprawiając, że zakrztusił się pierwszą łyżką.  
— Słucham? — zapytał, starając się nadać głosowi obojętne brzmienie.  
— Zadałam ci pytanie!  
— A co to, przesłuchanie? — jęknął.  
— I to podobno ja zachowuję się nienormalnie — mruknął Ron.  
— Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Ronaldzie, pytam Harry'ego o rzeczy ważne — odparowała dziewczyna.  
— Ta, jasne — odburknął rudzielec.  
— Tylko się teraz nie kłóćcie — poprosił ich Harry. — Hermiono, naprawdę rozmawiałem z McGonagall, bardzo się ucieszyła z nowej informacji.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego nieprzekonana, po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zapewne szukając przy nim dyrektorki. Kobieta siedziała z dość ponurą miną i Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Harry wiedział, że przedobrzył, wspominając o rzekomej radości McGonagall i przez to dziewczyna mu nie uwierzyła, ale na razie nie mógł przecież nic więcej powiedzieć przyjaciołom.  
— Jutro piątek — wtrąciła się do rozmowy Luna, która właśnie podeszła do stolika.  
— Rzeczywiście, pierwsze spotkanie GD — ożywił się Harry, ciesząc się ze zmiany tematu.  
— Już nie mogę się doczekać! — Ron po raz kolejny wykazał entuzjazm wobec projektu.  
— Ja też — przyznała Luna. — Dobrze będzie znów się czegoś uczyć od ciebie, Harry.  
Harry nie był wcale tego pewny.  
— Wiesz, że bardzo dużo Krukonów jest zainteresowana tymi zajęciami? — zagadnęła.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał i znów pomyślał o Malfoyu. Wciąż nieco przerażała go perspektywa samodzielnego nauczania i żałował, że nie może jeszcze raz spotkać się ze Ślizgonem, by przećwiczyć pewne rzeczy. Na szczęście Hermiona bardzo dużo się nauczyła przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, a Ron starał się jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, więc Harry wiedział, że może liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciół.  
Ron skończył deser i przysunął się w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Chyba powinniśmy trochę poćwiczyć przed jutrem, nie? — zapytał konfidencjonalnym szeptem, jakby zupełnie zapominając, że jeszcze przed chwilą był zły na przyjaciela.  
— Tak, sam chciałem to zaproponować. Mam straszną tremę — przyznał Harry. — Na razie jednak przyda nam się mała sjesta.  
— Sje... co? — Ron popatrzył na niego z konsternacją.  
— Odpoczynek po posiłku — wyjaśniła usłużnie Hermiona.  
— A, to. Wiedziałem — odparł jej chłopak z zabawną miną.  
— Oczywiście — parsknęła.  
— To ja was tutaj zostawię… - Uśmiechnął się Harry i wstał od stołu. — Wy sobie _posjestujcie_ po swojemu i spotykamy się pod Pokojem Życzeń o osiemnastej.  
— Ale, Harry… - Hermiona chciała zaprotestować, jednak on oddalił się szybkim krokiem.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Parkinson opuszcza Wielką Salę i chciał koniecznie ją dogonić. Musiał porozmawiać z Draco. Zażądać wyjaśnień. Co Ślizgon robił na Grimmauld Place? Jakim cudem się tam dostał? Dlaczego kominek Ślizgonów nie został zablokowany? I kto jeszcze znajdował się w domu jego ojca chrzestnego przed godziną? Wszystko to wyglądało bardzo tajemniczo, żeby nie powiedzieć: podejrzanie. Na dodatek dziwne zachowanie Draco, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie jest sam w Kwaterze Głównej...  
Niestety nie udało mu się dogonić dziewczyny i chwilę później stał przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, przeklinając pod nosem. _Parszywe szczęście!_ Musiał wiedzieć, _musiał_. Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, przed oczami miał tylko twarz Malfoya w otoczeniu Grimmauld Place. Chciał zrozumieć, co jego obecność tam znaczyła. I kim była tamta kobieta, która zawołała chłopaka po imieniu. Nawet wymyślenie sposobu na zniszczenie horkruksa nie wydawało mu się teraz tak istotne, jak to. Przez chwilę rozważał możliwość dobijania się lub wymuszenia hasła na jakimś pierwszorocznym Ślizgonie, ale chwilę później ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Czy Malfoy mógł być w Kwaterze Głównej w dobrych intencjach? Może powinien porozmawiać na ten temat z McGonagall? Jeśli pójdzie teraz do Ślizgona, być może pozwoli naopowiadać sobie jedynie samych kłamstw. Poza tym, czy Harry w ogóle powinien się do niego odzywać po tym, co między nimi zaszło? Ale przecież taką sytuację trzeba jakoś wyjaśnić! Harry nienawidził tego, co między nimi było. Tego, czego nie potrafił nazwać słowami. Tego, co kazało wciąż i wciąż myśleć o Malfoyu, ale jednocześnie nie pozwalało po prostu pójść do niego i zobaczyć się z nim, porozmawiać. To chore!

— Harry, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy pogadać. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Hermiony. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł z lochów i zawędrował do jednego z mniej uczęszczanych korytarzy.  
— O czym? — zapytał obojętnie.  
— Harry, ja tylko chcę pomóc — odpowiedziała cicho.  
Usiadł na kamiennej ławce, bo nagle poczuł się bardzo słabo. Łańcuszek medalionu ciążył mu na szyi i uwierał, nieprzyjemny chłód rozlewał się po ciele, a wszystkie złe i smutne myśli wypłynęły na powierzchnię.  
— Wiem — odparł niewyraźnie. — Ale chyba nie potrafisz.  
— Nie rozmawiałeś z McGonagall, prawda?  
Jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi. Jeśli w tym Hermiona upatruje jego problem, to _naprawdę_ nie mają, o czym rozmawiać.  
— Martwię się, Harry. Wiesz przecież, że nie możesz działać sam.  
Nie odpowiedział. Może to podłe, ale pragnął, żeby zamiast Hermiony siedział tu Draco. Przez ostatnie dni jakoś udawało mu się o nim nie myśleć. Najpierw Szalonooki i Tonks, potem zajął się GD, wreszcie Ostatnie Wspomnienie i horkruks. Ale zdarzenie na Grimmauld Place obudziło w nim te wszystkie, spychane na dno świadomości uczucia. Brakowało mu obecności Ślizgona, jak bardzo nie byłoby to niewłaściwe. I chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego, do diabła, nie mogą się przyjaźnić? Dlaczego, niby, to niemożliwe? Prawda, że kłócili się przez tyle lat, może nawet nienawidzili... Ale przecież wszystko się zmieniło! Harry czuł, że łączy ich jakaś wyjątkowa więź. Czy Draco tego nie odczuwał?  
— Harry… - Hermiona delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni. — Widzę, jak się męczysz. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało, mogę się tylko domyślać…  
— Rozmawiałem z McGonagall, Hermiono, naprawdę — odpowiedział jej zirytowanym tonem. Jeśli nie mógł być teraz z Draco, to przynajmniej chciał zostać sam.  
— Wiem, że z nią _nie_ rozmawiałeś, ale w rzeczywistości przyszłam porozmawiać o czymś innym — odparła.  
— O czymś innym? — powtórzył, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Harry, nie udawaj. Znamy się nie od dziś. Ron może sobie wmawiać, że tego nie zauważa, bo wolałby, żebyś na zawsze został tylko jego przyjacielem, ale ja wiem, że coś jest nie tak.  
— Aha — odparł Harry nieco bez sensu, bo wciąż nie wiedział, do czego zmierza dziewczyna.  
— Rozmawiałam z Parkinson.  
— Oo... och! — A więc miał wtedy rację! — Z Pansy Parkinson?  
— A znasz inną? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
— Nie — przyznał.  
— Może... No wiesz... Może mógłbyś jednak porozmawiać z Malfoyem, co?  
Harry przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę w osłupieniu.  
— Że co? — zapytał, kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos.  
— Domyślam się, że to on zawalił i że masz do niego żal, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak ci go brakuje, może powinieneś to przemyśleć i spróbować jakoś się z nim pogodzić? Parkinson nie powiedziała mi wiele, ale skoro zdecydowała się _dobrowolnie_ do mnie podejść i w ogóle zacząć tę rozmowę, to chyba o czymś świadczy, prawda? To znaczy mam na myśli, że jemu też musi być teraz źle. Tak myślę — wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem Hermiona.  
Harry przez jakiś czas przetrawiał uzyskane informacje.  
— Co _dokładnie_ ci powiedziała? — zapytał w końcu, wpatrując się intensywnie w oczy przyjaciółki.  
— Mówiłam: nic takiego. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
Dla Harry'ego jednak „nic takiego" stało się ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Jakby cały wszechświat zależał teraz tylko od tego.  
— Możesz mi powtórzyć, co dokładnie powiedziała? — poprosił.  
— Cóż... — Hermiona wyraźnie się zmieszała. — Na wstępie zaznaczyła, że cię nie znosi i gardzi przyjaźniami międzydomowymi, ale że _sytuacja_ robi się nie do zniesienia. Była również uprzejma zauważyć, że wierzy, iż nie jestem taką idiotką na jaką wyglądam i nawet ja rozumiem, że ty i Malfoy musicie znowu zacząć ze sobą rozmawiać.  
— Tak powiedziała?  
— Mhm.  
Nie wiedział, czy powinien się oburzyć, że Ślizgonka właściwie obraziła jego przyjaciółkę, czy cieszyć się, że uważa, iż Draco też na swój sposób przeżywa obecną sytuację. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła druga opcja. _Jestem cholernym egoistą!_  
— Porozmawiasz z nim? — zapytała Hermiona.  
Harry właśnie miał radośnie wykrzyknąć, że tak, natychmiast i pobiec w kierunku lochów, ale nagle przypomniał sobie kobiecy głos wołający Malfoya po imieniu w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Niebezpiecznie znajomy głos. Wszystkie obawy i uprzedzenia odżyły. Nie mógł tak po prostu do niego pobiec i po raz kolejny proponować mu przyjaźni. Tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedział. Nie potrafił ocenić, co jest prawdą, a co tylko niesłusznym podejrzeniem. Pragnął, by wszystko między nim a Draco się wyjaśniło, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie tylko kwestia uczuć i prywatnych niedomówień. Obaj byli wplątani w wojnę, a Harry nawet nie miał pewności, czy znajdują się po jednej stronie.  
— Nie mogę tego zrobić.  
Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Po prostu nie mogę — odparł Harry.  
— Jeśli tego nie wyjaśnisz... Jak chcesz dalej funkcjonować? — zapytała rzeczowo.  
— Jakoś sobie poradzę — wymamrotał.  
Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Był jej wdzięczny za to, że wiedziała, a może jedynie wyczuła, że nie chce już dłużej rozmawiać. I że zostawiła go samego.

— Stary, wyluzuj! - powiedział po raz nie wiadomo który Ron.  
Harry nerwowo przemierzał Pokój Życzeń, który był teraz wielkości sali balowej, wypełnionej dziwacznym sprzętem od tarcz strzeleckich po piramidy ze szklanych kostek.  
— Chyba ktoś powinien już być, prawda? — Zerknął na zegarek i zatrzymał się na środku. — Myślicie, że ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie?  
— Harry, jest dopiero za pięć — ośmieliła się zauważyć Hermiona.  
— Czyli nikt już nie przyjdzie — odrzekł ponurym tonem.  
— Przyjdą, przestań panikować! — ofuknęła go Ginny.  
Znów ruszył wzdłuż swojej wyimaginowanej ścieżki.  
— Formuła tarczy...  
— _SCUTI ABOLEO!_ — odpowiedzieli chórem przyjaciele.  
— Właśnie. Najważniejsza jest jednak precyzja i zgranie osób czarujących. Natomiast zakładanie pojedynczej siatki zaczyna się od...  
— Warkocza homogenicznego inkantacji _Texere_**_ (1)_** — przerwała mu Hermiona nieco znudzonym głosem.  
— I _Solidare_**_ (2)_** — dodał Ron.  
— A bardzo istotnym elementem jest założenie maski — uzupełniła Ginny.  
— Świetnie.  
— Wcale nie wyglądasz na wyluzowanego — parsknął przyjaciel.  
— To nie jest śmieszne — zdenerwował się Harry. — Chyba nie wiecie, jak się czuję.  
— Przed zajęciami GD na piątym roku nie robiłeś takiej afery — zauważyła Ginny.  
— Wcale nie robię afery! — oburzył się. — Wtedy chodziło jedynie o uzupełnienie zajęć z OPCMu, których praktycznie nie mieliśmy, a teraz... Teraz to już zupełnie co innego.  
— A mnie się wydaje, że to nadal samo — odezwała się Hermiona.  
— Hermiono to bezpośrednie przygotowanie do walki! Rozumiesz, jaka to odpowiedzialność?  
— A wtedy? Czym było to wtedy, Harry?  
— Czymś mniej _bezpośrednim_ — mruknął.  
Nagle drzwi Pokoju Życzeń otworzyły się z impetem, a Harry momentalnie się zatrzymał.  
— Ktoś tu cierpi na brak wiary we własne siły?  
— A może zrzeka się tytułu Wybrańca?  
Na progu stali bliźniacy.  
— Byłbyś zainteresowany, George? — Fred puścił oko do brata. — Bo ja tak.  
— Hmm, właściwie czemu nie, Fred. — George udał, że się zastanawia. - Słyszałem, że to niezły bajer na dziewczyny, wiesz?  
— Tak, też mi ktoś o tym wspominał. I podobno nawet nie tylko na dziewczyny.  
— No co ty, to może jakoś się podzielimy, co? Pomyśl te wszystkie zdjęcia w gazetach, rozdawane autografy, randki...  
— Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko, braciszku. Ty będziesz Wybrańcem w parzyste dni tygodnia, ja w nieparzyste.  
— Ej, to nie fair. Nieparzystych jest więcej! — zaprotestował George.  
— Cóż, George, prawo starszeństwa!  
Bliźniacy zachichotali, a Harry również nie mógł dłużej zachować poważnej miny. Przy tych dwóch świat od razu wydawał się znacznie weselszym miejscem.  
— Hej, co właściwie tutaj robicie? — przywitał się z nimi.  
— Fred, czy nasza propozycja była mało czytelna? — George zmarszczył brwi.  
— Popatrz, George, tyle lat w handlu i reklamie, a człowiek wykłada się na prostej komunikacji interpersonalnej — zmartwił się Fred.  
— Totalna załamka, braciszku. Chyba musimy doprecyzować naszą ofertę dla szanownego pana Pottera.  
— Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie, mój drogi.  
— Zatem przybyliśmy tu ratować świat w twoim imieniu, _kochaneczku_ — oświadczył George.  
— Albo, jeśli wolisz, w twoim towarzystwie, _kochaneczku_ — dodał Fred.  
W tej chwili Harry uśmiechał się już od ucha do ucha.  
— Będziecie mi pomagać prowadzić Gwardię? — ucieszył się, a pozostała trójka przyjaciół niezaangażowana bezpośrednio w rozmowę wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Harry odwrócił się w ich stronę i wymierzył w nich oskarżycielsko różdżką. — Wiedzieliście!  
— Cóż... — Wyszczerzył się Ron.  
— Prawdę powiedziawszy... — zaczęła Hermiona.  
— Zdrajcy! I nic nie powiedzieliście! — krzyknął Harry, niemal krztusząc się radosnym śmiechem.  
— Tak rozkosznie się tym wszystkim przejmowałeś — odparła Ginny z niewinną miną.  
— Nie odzywajcie się do mnie przez najbliższy tydzień! — oświadczył, udając powagę. — Albo nie, miesiąc! Albo rok!  
— Nigdy? — podsunął nieśmiało Ron z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
— Właśnie! — Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Po raz kolejny wznowił swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż sali, teraz jednak jego kroki nabrały wyraźnej sprężystości i energii.  
— Świetnie was widzieć, chłopaki! — Uśmiechnął się do bliźniaków. — Więc naprawdę zamierzacie mi pomóc?  
— George, czy my jesteśmy mało wiarygodni? — zapytał Fred z komiczną miną. — A może naprawdę mamy problem z bezpośrednią komunikacją?  
— Wiesz, braciszku, ja raczej zastanowiłbym się nad potencjalnymi możliwościami intelektualnymi pana Pottera.  
— Masz rację, może po prostu wymagamy od niego za wiele. Jak oceniasz jego inteligencję?  
George udał, że namyśla się głęboko i zaczął gładzić swoją brodę.  
— Ee... to znaczy… ee…  
Wszyscy obecni wybuchli śmiechem.  
— To wcale nie jest śmieszne! — zaprotestował Harry, udając, że się naburmusza.  
— Co nie jest śmieszne? — zainteresował się Neville, który właśnie przekroczył próg Pokoju Życzeń.  
— Oni uważają, że mój strach jest śmieszny — Harry pożalił się koledze.  
— Chyba coś w tym jest, prawda? — zamyślił się chłopak. — To tak jak z boginem, nie? Jeśli się go ośmieszy, przestaje być straszny.  
Harry spojrzał na Neville'a z podziwem. Czasem zaskakiwał go ten cichy Gryfon.  
— To jak będzie z diagnozą dla pana Pottera, George? — odezwał się ponownie Fred.  
— Mam wrażenie, Fred, że mamy tu do czynienia z zakłóceniem na poziomie transformacji energii elektrycznej bodźców wzrokowo- słuchowych w energię chemiczną mózgu w postaci słusznych wniosków.  
— Dziękujemy, doktorze Weasley, za fachową diagnozę naszego nieocenionego Wybrańca.  
— Zawsze do usług, jeśli chodzi o sprawy wagi państwowej. — George zasalutował.  
— Ktoś jest chory? — zapytała Luna, wchodząc do sali ćwiczeń i wprowadzając za sobą co najmniej tuzin Krukonów. — Słyszałam coś o doktorze.  
— Och jej, chyba nikt nie przyjdzie — Ron przedrzeźnił głos Harry'ego.  
— Ron, ostrzegam cię! — zagroził mu Harry z uśmiechem.  
W tym momencie do Pokoju Życzeń wpadła zdyszana Susan Bones i kilkoro Puchonów.  
Mam dzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy? — wysapała.  
— Wejdźcie, zaraz będziemy zaczynać — zaprosiła ich Hermiona, widząc, że Harry wpadł w niemą euforię.  
— Rany, nie myślicie, że skoro do tej pory nikogo nie ma, to powinniśmy już zwijać interes? — Ron znów naśladował zdesperowany głos Harry'ego.  
— Ron, jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz… - Harry przystawił przyjacielowi różdżkę do gardła.  
— Daj spokój, Harry — odparł mu jednak rudzielec. — Najwyższy czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: hogwardzcy uczniowie olali to całe lipne GD. Chodźmy lepiej w jakieś ustronne miejsce i zdołujmy się solidnie!  
Harry potraktował Rona Łaskotkiem Totalnym i, w momencie kiedy rudzielec zwijał się ze śmiechu, do sali wdarł się dosłownie tabun Gryfonów podnieconych perspektywą zajęć z Harrym Potterem.  
— Świetnie, chyba możemy zaczynać, co o tym myślisz, Fred? — Zatarł ręce George.  
— Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, George — Jego brat bliźniak wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

(1) **Texere** — łac. splatać;

(2) **Solidare** — od łac. wiązać;


	17. Sposób na horkruksy

**ROZDZIAŁ SIEDEMNASTY **

**Sposób na horkruksy**

Pierwsze spotkanie GD okazało się wielkim sukcesem. Ostatecznie uczestniczyło w nim prawie czterdzieści osób i wszyscy byli chętni do nauki oraz zaskakująco pojętni. Ron i Hermiona stworzyli poprawną tarczę, siatki szły całkiem dobrze, a dwóm Krukonom udało się rozbroić maskę założoną przez bliźniaków. Za największe osobiste zwycięstwo Harry uznał jednak pojawienie się trójki Ślizgonów: dwóch pierwszoroczniaków i jednej dziewczyny z trzeciej klasy. Gdy o tym myślał, pęczniał z dumy, chociaż od czasu do czasu złośliwy głosik szeptał mu, że jak zwykle ma to coś wspólnego z Malfoyem. Pomoc bliźniaków była naprawdę nieoceniona i nie wiedział, jak poradziłby sobie bez nich. Tak samo zresztą jak bez Rona i Hermiony. Przyjaciele… To oni byli motorem tego sukcesu. A już tydzień później, na drugim spotkaniu, Pokój Życzeń przybrał rozmiary tak ogromne, że Harry miał wrażenie, iż stojąc w jednym jego krańcu nie jest się w stanie dojrzeć drugiego, natomiast zainteresowanych szkoleniem znacznie przybyło. Jednym słowem, mieli ręce pełne roboty i uwijali się jak w ukropie. Nic więc dziwnego, że wieczorem, kiedy tylko przyłożyli głowy do poduszek, zasnęli kamiennym snem.

Jednak dla Harry'ego noc nie przyniosła odpoczynku. Śniły mu się koszmary o wiele bardziej intensywne niż kiedykolwiek, ból głowy rozsadzał mu czaszkę i kiedy wreszcie obudził się o świcie, od razu pobiegł do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować. Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i musiał przyznać, że wyglądał źle. Podkrążone, lekko zaczerwienione oczy, blada, spocona twarz, posklejane włosy. Na dodatek cały był rozpalony i wstrząsały nim dreszcze. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie rozchorował się i przydałaby mu się solidna dawka eliksiru pieprzowego. Zaraz jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bowiem uświadomił sobie, że nie ma własnego na stanie, a do pani Pomfrey nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się iść.  
Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, zrozumiał jednak, że jego zdanie nie będzie się zbytnio liczyło w tej kwestii. Na łóżku Harry'ego, z założonymi rękami i zatroskaną miną siedziała Hermiona. Tuż obok, oparty o kolumnę, stał zmartwiony Ron.  
— Jesteś chory? — zapytała dziewczyna.  
— Chyba coś z wczorajszej kolacji musiało mi zaszkodzić — odpowiedział niewyraźnie.  
— Podobno źle spałeś? — indagowała.  
— Bywało gorzej — odparł i w tym momencie jego głowę przeszył ból. Harry bał się sam przed sobą do tego przyznać, ale był zlokalizowany dokładnie w miejscu blizny.  
— Idziemy do pani Pomfrey — przyjaciółka zadecydowała kategorycznie.  
— Gdyby każdy ze zwykłą niestrawnością zawracał jej głowę... — usiłował zaprotestować, ale Hermiona nawet nie dała mu dokończyć.  
— Nie jesteś _każdym_, Harry — przerwała surowym tonem. — I wszyscy doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie masz niestrawności.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz... — mruknął, ale nie protestował dłużej. W głębi duszy wiedział, że przyjaciółka ma rację. I naprawdę chciał poczuć się lepiej.

Jednak zamiast dostać porcję wzmacniającego eliksiru, został, ku swojemu wielkiemu zdegustowaniu, zatrzymany w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
— Wolałabym mieć cię na oku, przez jakiś czas — oświadczyła pani Pomfrey. — Wyglądasz paskudnie, a panna Granger twierdzi, że ostatnio się przemęczasz.  
Harry spojrzał złowrogo na Hermionę, ale tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Będę podawać ci lekarstwa i dbać, żebyś przyzwoicie odpoczął. Podobno dręczyły cię koszmary. Miały charakter wizji?  
Tym razem Harry poszukał wzrokiem przyjaciela i zobaczył, jak Ron przygryza wargę. Widać i on zdał bardzo dokładną relację.  
— Nie, nie miały — odparł i wziął przygotowane lekarstwa.  
Właściwie był trochę zły na oboje, ale nie potrafił się gniewać. W końcu martwili się o niego i powinien to docenić. Poza tym czuł się zbyt słabo, żeby protestować czy kłócić się. Pozwolił im więc posiedzieć z nim chwilę i wytłumaczyć się.  
— Moim zdaniem za bardzo zaangażowałeś się w ćwiczenie Gwardii — powiedziała Hermiona, uprzednio sama rzuciwszy _Muffliato_, co zszokowało Harry'ego.  
— To źle, że się angażuję? Sama mi powtarzałaś, że to ważne.  
— Ale nie możesz tego tak przeżywać — zauważyła. — Spójrz na siebie.  
— Wielkie rzeczy, złapała mnie zwykła grypa.  
— Pewnie dlatego boli cię blizna i masz w nocy koszmary — odważył wtrącić się Ron.  
— Skąd wiesz, że boli mnie blizna? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Nie na darmo jestem twoim przyjacielem od sześciu lat — odparł chłopak, lekko się rumieniąc.  
— Och, no dobra — zrezygnował Harry. Czuł się coraz bardziej senny.  
— Postaraj się odpocząć, dobrze? — porosiła Hermiona. — Dostałeś Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, tym razem powinieneś spać spokojnie.  
— Dziękuję — zdołał jeszcze wymamrotać i powieki same mu opadły.

Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył spacerującą po skrzydle szpitalnym McGonagall.  
— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — przywitał się.  
— Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, Harry. — Podeszła do jego łóżka. — Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.  
— Ze mną?  
— Tak. I podziękować za ponowne zorganizowanie spotkań GD.  
— Och, nie ma za co. Dzięki temu również ja mogę ćwiczyć to, czego się nauczyłem w czasie wakacji. — Usiadł na łóżku i stwierdził, że czuje się trochę lepiej po lekarstwach i parogodzinnym śnie bez koszmarów. Wciąż jednak coś było nie tak.  
— Wolałabym jednak, gdybyś rozsądnie rozdzielał swoje siły — stwierdziła, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
— Rozmawiała pani z Hermioną — obruszył się.  
— Nie musiałam — odparła McGonagall. — Chyba nie leżysz tu bez powodu, prawda?  
— Leżę tu, ponieważ mam nadopiekuńczych przyjaciół — mruknął.  
— Ja tak nie uważam. Dlatego raz jeszcze proszę cię o zachowanie umiaru. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje siły nam wszystkim będą jeszcze potrzebne.  
— Tak — odpowiedział bez przekonania. Uświadomił sobie, że znów oczekuje się od niego bezczynności. Nagle pewna myśl zaświtała mu w głowie. — Pani dyrektor, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em?  
McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Oczywiście. Chciałabym jednak, abyś najpierw doszedł do siebie.  
— Czuję się już całkiem dobrze — skłamał.  
— Ale wciąż nie wyglądasz najlepiej — zauważyła dyrektorka. — Chciałabym, abyś jeszcze trochę się przespał i wypoczął. Jutro będziesz mógł przyjść, kiedy zechcesz. Hasło do mojego gabinetu brzmi: _bellum_.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Mam jednak do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę, Harry.  
— Słucham?  
— Nie rób niczego nierozsądnego, nie działaj sam. A jeśli jest coś, co cię niepokoi, pamiętaj, że możesz mi ufać.  
— Obiecuję, pani dyrektor — odpowiedział dla świętego spokoju i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Hermiona powiedziała McGonagall o jego odkryciu, dotyczącym R.A.B.-a. Miał nadzieję, że nie. — A co u Tonks? Jakieś postępy w sprawie jej pamięci? — zapytał, żeby zmienić temat. Poza tym naprawdę go to interesowało. Lupin od czasu odnalezienia dziewczyny był w dziwnym humorze, ale Harry, targany wyrzutami sumienia, bał się z nim porozmawiać, choć czuł, że powinien.  
— Na razie bez zmian. Ale magomedycy robią, co mogą.  
— Rozumiem.  
— Dzięki temu, że wiemy, co dokładnie się wydarzyło na Wzgórzach Cheviot, szanse na przywrócenie jej pamięci wzrosły.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zdołają jej pomóc — powiedział.  
— Ja też — odparła McGonagall, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby myślała już o czymś innym. — Muszę już iść. Postaraj się jeszcze odpocząć, dobrze?  
Skinął jej głową, na znak, że będzie posłuszny i rzeczywiście chwilę po wyjściu kobiety zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę. Niestety ból głowy znów się pojawił i uniemożliwił sen. Harry nie mógł dłużej ignorować tego faktu. Kiedy zastanowił się nad tym wszystkim porządnie, doszedł do wniosku, że jego zły stan i samopoczucie muszą wynikać z oddziaływania horkurksa. Naturalnym wnioskiem było więc stwierdzenie, że dalszy odpoczynek, a co za tym idzie bezczynność, jak również przyjmowanie jakichkolwiek eliksirów nie poprawi jego zdrowia, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Przypomniała mu się Ginny bawiąca się pamiętnikiem Riddle'a i dreszcz przeszedł mu po karku. Kawałek duszy Voldemorta prawdopodobnie właśnie próbował przejąć nad nim kontrolę, a on, jak gdyby nigdy nic, leżał sobie w łóżku. Musiał wreszcie zacząć działać! Do tego jednak potrzebował wiedzy, jak pozbyć się horkruksa, a co za tym idzie, jak najszybszej rozmowy z Dumbledore'em.

Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. Miał nadzieję, że o tej porze dyrektorka nie siedzi już w swoim gabinecie. Na szczęście miał przy sobie zarówno Mapę Huncwotów jak i pelerynę-niewidkę.  
Rozwinął pergamin i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że kropka z podpisem McGonagall znajduje się na terenie jej prywatnych kwater i nie porusza się. Już miał zarzucić pelerynę, kiedy zorientował się, że w jego stronę zbliża się pani Pomfrey. W ostatniej chwili zdołał ukryć mapę pod poduszką.  
— A czemuż to nie śpimy, chłopcze? — zapytała podejrzliwie, kładąc tacę z lekarstwami na nocną szafkę.  
— Nie mogę — odpowiedział Harry.  
— Dostaniesz jeszcze trochę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, wobec tego — zdecydowała kobieta. — Tylko pamiętaj, że nie można go nadużywać, bo łatwo się uzależnić.  
— Może, w takim razie, uda mu się zasnąć bez niego — zaproponował. Nie mógł teraz sobie pozwolić na sen. Musiał działać.  
— Jeszcze ta jedna porcja ci nie zaszkodzi — oświadczyła pielęgniarka. — Pani dyrektor prosiła mnie, żebym przypilnowała twojego odpoczynku.  
Harry skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. To krzyżowało jego plany. Na dodatek kobieta stała przy nim tak długo, aż nie opróżnił wszystkich buteleczek. Tą z eliksirem nasennym zostawił sobie na koniec i, kiedy pielęgniarka z zadowoleniem odwróciła się od niego, szybko wypluł zawartość do pustego naczynia. Jego spryt na nic się jednak nie zdał, bowiem Pomfrey usiadła przy stoliku nieopodal jego łóżka i jednym ruchem różdżki przywołała kawę. Widać dostała bardzo dokładne zalecenia od McGonagall i zamierzała się ich trzymać. Harry ściskał buteleczkę z Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu i wściekał się na sytuację. Na dodatek znów zaczynał czuć się coraz gorzej, ale bał się ściągnąć z szyi medalion.  
Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego dopiero po długich dwóch godzinach. Pielęgniarka odłożyła książkę, którą czytała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Harry przez chwilę udawał śpiącego, po czym, ryzykując wpadkę, wyskoczył z łóżka i wlał zawartość eliksiru do kolejnej kawy pani Pomfrey. Na efekt nie musiał długo czekać. Piętnaście minut później skradał się już korytarzem w stronę gabinetu McGonagall.  
— _Bellum_ — wyszeptał i chimery przepuściły go do drzwi.  
— Witaj, Harry — przywitał go głos Dumbledore'a. — Spodziewałem się ciebie.  
— Tak? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Musisz się go jak najszybciej pozbyć, chłopcze.  
— Czego?  
— Medalionu.  
— Skąd pan wie? — zapytał zaskoczony.  
Phineas prychnął i poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim portrecie.  
— Widziałeś mnie na Grimmauld Place? — zwrócił się w tamtą stronę, przypominając sobie, że dawny dyrektor pochodzi z rodu Blacków, ale mężczyzny już nie było.  
— Prawdę powiedziawszy, kiedy Minerwa opisała mi, jak się czujesz, od razu powziąłem pewne podejrzenia, Harry. Phineas tylko utwierdził mnie w moich przypuszczeniach — rzekł Dumbledore.  
— Powiedział jej pan? — zdenerwował się.  
Były dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego.  
— Nie.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Zniszczenie medalionu należy do ciebie.  
Chłopak poczuł coś na kształt dumy, że Dumbledore w niego wierzy.  
— I tak, jak powiedziałem, musisz się śpieszyć. Horkruks bardzo źle na ciebie działa, chyba nie muszę ci tego mówić.  
— Tak, nie czuję się najlepiej — przyznał Harry.  
— A z każdą chwilą będzie coraz gorzej. Kawałek duszy Voldemorta próbuje przejąć nad tobą kontrolę. Jesteś silny, ale nawet twoją wolę uda mu się w końcu przełamać.  
Słowa dyrektora tylko potwierdziły przypuszczenia Harry'ego.  
— Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem, dyrektorze. Przyszedłem się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób mam go zniszczyć.  
Dumbledore westchnął.  
— I tutaj muszę cię zmartwić, chłopcze. Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.  
— Jak to? — zawołał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
— Tak, jak starałem ci się przekazać na szóstym roku, horkruksy to bardzo zaawansowana czarna magia. Jednym z ich systemów ochronnych jest bariera intuicyjna.  
— Bariera intuicyjna? — powtórzył Harry.  
— Tak. Każdy, kto chce unicestwić horkruks musi sam, poniekąd intuicyjnie, odnaleźć sposób na dokonanie tego. Nie można tej wiedzy nikomu przekazać ani się nią podzielić.  
— To bez sensu! — zaprotestował.  
— Z naszego punktu widzenia, owszem. Jednak dla osoby, która tworzy własnego horkruksa to świetne rozwiązanie.  
— Nigdy mi się nie uda — jęknął zrozpaczony.  
— Znasz rozwiązanie tej zagadki, Harry — pocieszył go Dumbledore.  
— Chyba nie tym razem, profesorze — mruknął.  
— Zaufaj mi, odpowiedź jest w twojej głowie, musisz tylko znaleźć do niej drogę.  
— Jak?  
— Niestety nie mogę ci pomóc. Ale wiem, że sobie poradzisz — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.  
Harry z trudem odwzajemnił uśmiech i opuścił gabinet. Powinien wrócić do łóżka, zanim ktoś zorientuje się, że opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

_Odpowiedź jest w twojej głowie_... To jedno zdanie Dumbledore'a wciąż brzmiało mu w uszach i powodowało coraz większe rozdrażnienie. Idąc do gabinetu dyrektora, miał nadzieję, że otrzyma prostą receptę na rozwiązanie swojego problemu. Dostał jedynie kolejną porcję mglistych wskazówek. Wiercił się na łóżku, usiłując wpaść na jakiś pomysł, ale w głowie miał tylko pustkę. W końcu, wyczerpany, zapadł w nerwowy sen.  
— Czy to coś poważnego? — usłyszał znajomy głos, wciąż jeszcze na wpół śpiąc.  
— Nie, pan Potter jest tylko trochę przemęczony. — Padła odpowiedź pani Pomfrey.  
Harry wreszcie przemógł senność i otworzył oczy. Skrzydło szpitalne okazało się jednak puste. Jedynie pielęgniarka przygotowywała na tacy jakieś eliksiry. Czy głos Malfoya jedynie mu się przyśnił, czy Ślizgon naprawdę go odwiedził? Serce Harry'ego biło niespokojnie. Jeśli Draco tu przyszedł, to znaczyłoby, że martwi się o niego.  
— Albo wręcz przeciwnie — mruknął z goryczą.  
— Obudziłeś się — pani Pomfrey odwróciła się w jego stronę. — Jak się czujesz?  
— Świetnie — skłamał Harry. Nie miał ochoty dłużej tutaj leżeć. Już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać o Malfoya, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Bał się, że odpowiedź zniszczyłaby jego złudzenia.  
— Doskonale — ucieszyła się kobieta. — Dostaniesz ostatnią porcję wzmacniających eliksirów i popołudniu będziesz mógł wyjść.

Czuł się jednak coraz gorzej i obawiał się, że jeśli pielęgniarka przyjrzy mu się uważnie, zatrzyma go. Łańcuszek medalionu teraz już prawie nie pozwalał mu normalnie oddychać, a złe wibracje przejmowały Harry'ego do szpiku kości. _Muszę się go pozbyć! Natychmiast!_, myślał gorączkowo. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co Dumbledore kiedykolwiek mówił o pierścieniu, który zniszczył, ale nie potrafił. Dopiero po godzinie bezowocnych przeszukiwań pamięci, po raz kolejny przypomniał mu się drugi rok i to, co wtedy spotkało Ginny. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się samo. Przed oczami pojawił mu się pamiętnik Riddle'a i w końcu walka z bazyliszkiem w Komnacie Tajemnic.  
— To jest to! — wykrzyknął.  
— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoiła się pani Pomfrey.  
— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył szybko. — Ale czy mógłbym już wstać?  
Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Czuję się naprawdę doskonale — zapewnił szybko Harry.  
— No, dobrze. Tylko uważaj na siebie.  
— Będę — obiecał i pośpiesznie zaczął się ubierać. Medalion jeszcze bardziej zacisnął się na jego szyi i zaczął wibrować, jakby wyczuł, że Harry wymyślił sposób na zniszczenie go. To jednak tylko wzmogło entuzjazm chłopaka, bowiem utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że czar tej idiotycznej bariery intuicyjnej musiał zostać przełamany.

Był tak podniecony, że zapomniał nawet o narzuceniu peleryny-niewidki. Pobiegł na drugie piętro i podszedł prosto do umywalki z kranem naznaczonym kształtem węża.  
— Wybierasz się gdzieś? — Na dźwięk tego głosu zamarł, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął oko w oko z Draco Malfoyem.  
Co najmniej tysiąc różnych uczuć przetoczyło się przez serce Harry'ego na podobieństwo burzy. Na usta cisnęły mu się dwa skrajne powitania. Gniewne: „śledzisz mnie, Malfoy?" i pełne radosnej ulgi: „dobrze znów cię widzieć, Draco". W końcu, po przedłużającej się ciszy, wymamrotał tylko niepewne:  
— Cześć.  
— Cześć — odpowiedział chłopak. Też wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
I znów zapadło milczenie.  
Harry czuł się okropnie. Medalion, jakby przeczuwając swój zbliżający się koniec, coraz bardziej go osłabiał. Zatruwał ciało i umysł. Harry miał dreszcze i było mu niedobrze. Podejrzliwość, smutek, złość kłębiły się w nim, niczym ponure chmury. A jednak radość, z tego, że widzi Draco, zwyciężyła. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Co tutaj robisz?  
— Usiłuję nie dopuścić, żebyś zrobił jakieś kolejne głupstwo — odpowiedział Malfoy, wyginając usta w ironicznym grymasie.  
— McGonagall cię wysłała? — zapytał Harry, a cała radość z niego wyparowała. W tym samym momencie medalion przejął nad nim kontrolę, atakując jego umysł złymi myślami. Przypomniał sobie Grimmauld Place 12 i wszystkie swoje podejrzenia wobec Ślizgona. Miał ochotę podejść do niego, szarpnąć go za szaty i zmusić do powiedzenia prawdy. Nagle poczuł się jednak strasznie słabo, łazienka zawirowała przed oczami i upadłby, gdyby Malfoy nie złapał go w ostatniej chwili.  
— Co się dzieje, Harry? — zapytał nerwowo. Dźwięk własnego imienia wymawianego z troską przez Draco zadziałał niczym czar obronny przeciwko destrukcyjnej mocy medalionu. Harry nadal czuł się strasznie, ale przytomność mu wróciła.  
— Horkruks… — wyszeptał. — Muszę go zniszczyć.  
Przez twarz Ślizgona przeleciał ledwo dostrzegalny skurcz.  
— Masz go przy sobie? — zapytał bez tchu.  
Harry zdobył się tylko na skinięcie głową. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w decydującej chwili postanowił zaufać chłopakowi. Może nadal działała magia po raz pierwszy szczerze użytego jego imienia, a może ciepło dotyku, bowiem Draco wciąż go podtrzymywał.  
— Wiesz, jak to zrobić?  
Dopiero w tej chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy nie zapytał go, czym jest horkurks. I że najwyraźniej Ślizgon zdaje sobie sprawę, iż nie tak łatwo go zniszczyć. Harry wiedział, że powinien strząsnąć jego dłonie ze swoich ramion i kazać mu się wynosić. Może nawet potraktować go jakąś klątwą. Ale nie zrobił tego. W tej chwili nic, nawet medalion, nie był w stanie zmusić go do cofnięcia zaufania, którym właśnie zdecydował się obdarzyć Draco. Nie, dopóki widział jego szare oczy, utkwione z niepokojem w jego własnych. Nie, gdy czuł ciepło jego uścisku.  
— Mam nadzieję, że wiem — odpowiedział. — Możesz stanąć na straży, lepiej żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.  
— Chyba zwariowałeś — wycedził Malfoy.  
Harry poczuł strach. Nie chciał, żeby chłopak odwracał się teraz od niego. Czuł, że jeśli odrzuci go w tej chwili, nie będzie w stanie zejść na dół i zniszczyć medalionu. Potrzebował świadomości, że Draco jest po jego stronie.  
— Jeśli… - chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Ślizgon przerwał mu ostrym tonem.  
— Otwieraj przejście, Potter. Na co czekasz?  
— Ale… - Harry chciał zaprotestować.  
— Nie ma żadnego „ale". Spójrz na siebie! — warknął Malfoy. — Nie jesteś w stanie samodzielnie stać, jak chcesz sam iść?  
— Chcesz pójść ze mną? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
— Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że tak. Ale wygląda na to, że nie mam innego wyjścia. No dalej, rusz się!  
Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie i, używając mowy wężów, odsłonił wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Gdzieś na dnie świadomości świtało mu, że to miało być zadanie, które wykona sam, ale Malfoy właściwie nie zostawił mu wyboru. Mogli iść razem albo wcale. I, prawdę powiedziawszy, ta świadomość dodała Harry'emu sił.  
W miejsce umywalki pojawił się szeroki wylot rury. Bez słowa, jeden za drugim zjechali w dół. Harry wylądował na czworakach w ciemnym tunelu i niemal od razu zwymiotował.  
— Jak się czujesz? — Draco natychmiast przyskoczył do niego.  
Harry czuł się fatalnie, z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej, ale przemknęło mu przez myśl, że dopóki słyszy troskę w głosie Ślizgona, nie ma nic przeciwko. Gdyby tylko raz jeszcze powiedział do niego „Harry"…  
— Gdzie masz tego horkruksa? To przez niego, prawda? Może daj go mnie. Wyglądasz okropnie.  
Alarmujące światełko zapaliło się w umyśle Harry'ego. Malfoy jest dla niego taki miły, ponieważ chce mu odebrać medalion!  
— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — warknął. — Nie dostaniesz go! Nie jestem taki głupi! Myślisz, że dam się oszukać?  
— O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? — syknął Malfoy. - Nie chcesz dać, nie dawaj. Wystarczy, że zabija ciebie. Zamiast się mazać, wstawaj i prowadź. Ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy.  
— Pod ziemią — odrzekł Harry, podnosząc się z klęczek. Jakimś cudem zdecydowany głos Ślizgona go otrzeźwił.  
— Dzięki, nie zorientowałem się — sarknął Malfoy. — Czego szukamy?  
— Komnaty Tajemnic — burknął Harry i, używając_ Lumos_, rozświetlił tunel.  
— Twoje informacje są niesamowicie szczegółowe — mruknął Malfoy i chwycił Harry'ego pod ramię, bo ten właśnie się zachwiał.  
Harry miał zaprotestować gniewnie, ale znów poczuł, jak ciepło tego dotyku dodaje mu sił.  
—_ Lumos!_ — Draco też zapalił swoją różdżkę i ruszyli przed siebie ciemnym korytarzem.  
Kości małych zwierząt wciąż leżały na ziemi, grobowa cisza zalegała korytarze, a ich własne cienie na wilgotnych ścianach poruszały się niczym mroczne widma.  
— Uroczo tu — rzekł Draco i wzrok Harry'ego padł na skórę węża zwiniętą w sploty.  
— Nadal tu jest — wzdrygnął się. Rozpoznał miejsce, na które w drugiej klasie natknął się z Ronem i Lockhartem.  
— A czy ten… _stwór_…  
— Nie żyje — przerwał mu Harry.  
Zrobili jeszcze parę kroków i ich oczom ukazała się ściana gruzu.  
— No to koniec spaceru — stwierdził Draco.  
— Na pewno jest przejście — oświadczył Harry.  
— Tak, a ja jestem królową Anglii — prychnął Draco i omiótł kamienie światłem.  
— Niemożliwe! Ostatnim razem, kiedy szedłem tędy z Ginny, był mały otwór...  
— Widzę, że to twoje ulubione miejsce schadzek — zaśmiał się Malfoy. — Nie powiem, w dość nietypowy sposób pojmujesz romantyzm.  
— Zamknij się, Draco, staram się myśleć — warknął Harry.  
— O, to przepraszam. To musi być bardzo skomplikowany proces w twoim przypadku.  
— Musiało się obsunąć po naszym wyjściu — stwierdził, ignorując ironiczną uwagę, kiedy zrozumiał, że dziura, swojego czasu wygrzebana przez Rona, naprawdę zniknęła.  
— Genialnie. Tyle ja też zauważyłem. I co teraz?  
— A masz jakiś pomysł, mądralo?  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami, po czym Malfoy odezwał się zdecydowanym głosem.  
— Odsuń się, postaram się jakoś uszkodzić to gruzowisko.  
— Myślisz, że dasz radę? — zapytał Harry z powątpiewaniem.  
— Nie wiem, spróbuję. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i powtórzył: - Odsuń się.  
Harry niechętnie pozwolił uwolnić się ramieniu chłopaka i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu.  
— Dasz radę przebiec kawałek w razie czego? — upewnił się Draco.  
Harry skinął głową.  
—_ Labina nivalis!_**_(1)_**  
Kamienie zaczęły się staczać z gruzowiska. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej.  
— Biegnij! — zawołał Malfoy i sam rzucił się do ucieczki.  
Chwilę później obaj krztusili się kurzem, którego całe tumany wzbiły w powietrze spadające odłamy skalne. Kiedy pył opadł, ich oczom ukazała się jednak szeroka szczelina, powstała w skutek obsunięcia się gruzowiska.  
— Mam nadzieję, że istnieje naprawdę dobry powód, żeby wspinać się na to coś — rzekł Malfoy, z dziwną miną przyglądając się swoim wypielęgnowanym dłoniom.  
— Istnieje — zapewnił go Harry, mając wielką ochotę się roześmiać.  
— I jesteś pewien, że to, czego szukasz, jest właśnie po drugiej stronie tego gruzowiska, tak?  
— Tak — potwierdził.  
— A czego właściwie szukamy? — Draco spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
— Kłów bazyliszka — odpowiedział Harry, znów czując przypływ zaufania.  
Ślizgon nie skomentował uzyskanej informacji, tylko bez słowa zaczął wspinać się na gruzowisko. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się jednak i obejrzał.  
— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — rzucił w stronę Harry'ego.  
Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale kiedy zobaczył wyciągniętą w swoją stronę rękę, nie potrafił się oprzeć i mocno uchwycił podaną mu dłoń. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby poraził go prąd, bowiem jakaś dziwna energia przeszła z ciała Ślizgona na jego, kierując się prosto w kierunku serca. Zaraz jednak uznał, że to przywidzenie albo skutek stanu, w jakim się znajduje od jakiegoś czasu.  
Kiedy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie, Draco puścił jego rękę, ale sekundę wcześniej Harry uchwycił jego dziwne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył ich splecione dłonie. Gdy jednak ich oczy się spotkały, Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do niego drwiąco.  
— Dasz radę iść?  
— A mam inne wyjście? — odparł Harry.  
Malfoy bez słowa podał mu ramię i znów ruszyli przed siebie. Tunel wciąż zmieniał kierunek i Harry przypomniał sobie, jak strasznie się czuł, kiedy szedł nim ostatnim razem. Bał się, że Ginny już nie żyje, a że on sam zginie, zanim zdąży choćby ją zobaczyć. Teraz nie mieli się czego obawiać, a swojego największego przeciwnika niósł na szyi. Wreszcie, kiedy minęli kolejny zakręt, ich oczom ukazał się solidny mur, na którym wyrzeźbione były dwa splecione ze sobą węże z oczami z wielkich, połyskujących szmaragdów.  
— Łał, a więc ona naprawdę istnieje — szepnął Draco.  
— A co? Myślałeś, że idziemy na spacer? — żachnął się Harry.  
Malfoy obdarzył go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.  
— Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo — stwierdził Ślizgon filozoficznie.  
Harry prychnął i skoncentrował uwagę na wężach.  
— _Otwórz się!_ — syknął rozkazująco.  
Draco wzdrygnął się, słysząc wężomowę, natomiast dwie połowy muru rozdzieliły się, niknąc w ścianie.  
Miejsce, które im się ukazało, aż emanowało mroczną energią. Było dokładnie takie samo, jak Harry je zapamiętał. Zielona poświata, kolumny z rzeźbionymi wężami i posąg Salazara Slytherina.  
— Salazar — wyszeptał Draco nabożnie.  
— Legowisko bazyliszka — dodał z pogardą Harry.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten stwór jest w _nim_.  
— Był. Teraz jest tu — Harry wskazał różdżką zielone sploty, leżące w mroku między kolumnami. Zaskoczony stwierdził, że ciało gada wygląda niemal identycznie jak w dzień, kiedy go zabił. Jakby czas nie miał na niego wpływu. Nie zgniło ani nie rozłożyło się. Nawet nie straciło koloru.  
Ślizgon cofnął się o dwa kroki.  
— Tego właśnie potrzebujemy — rzekł Harry.  
— Jesteś pewny, że...  
— Nie żyje, tak. W przeciwnym wypadku myślę, że już bylibyśmy martwi. — Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do ciała bazyliszka i odszukał paszczę. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że przynajmniej na szczęce gada czas odcisnął swoje piętno, bowiem wyjęcie kłów okazało się dziecinnie łatwe.  
Teraz pozostało już tylko otworzyć medalion i wbić w niego kieł. Wydawało się proste, ale Harry przypomniał sobie, że nikt dotąd nie potrafił tego dokonać. Jednak tutaj, w otoczeniu tylu węży, wydało mu się naturalne, że również do tego musi użyć wężomowy. Sięgnął do szyi, by ściągnąć horkruks, ale łańcuch zacisnął się mocno, niemal go dusząc. Harry z trudem łapał oddech, siłując się z medalionem.  
— Co się dzieje? — zaniepokoił się Draco.  
— Nie… potrafię… go… ściągnąć… - wydyszał Harry.  
W jednej chwili Ślizgon był przy nim i razem siłowali się ze stawiającym opór łańcuchem. Dopiero po dobrej chwili udało im się osiągnąć cel. Obaj dyszeli z wysiłku, a Harry był cały czerwony z powodu ograniczonego przepływu tlenu.  
— _Otwórz się!_ — rozkazał natychmiast, chcąc mieć to wszystko jak najszybciej za sobą.  
Stary mechanizm szczęknął cicho i Harry ścisnął mocno kieł bazyliszka. Kiedy jednak uniósł rękę, by wziąć zamach i przebić horkruks, jego dłoń zamarła w powietrzu, źrenice rozszerzyły się, a oddech spłycił i przyśpieszył.  
— Harry? — zapytał z niepokojem Draco, ale Harry nie odpowiedział. Głos Ślizgona dochodził do niego jak przez mgłę. Jakieś niezidentyfikowane zimno rozlewało się od strony serca we wszystkich kierunkach, obejmując całe ciało Harry'ego. W głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl: _Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę, nie mogę…_  
— Harry? Harry, Harry! — A jednak powtarzane jego imię przywołało go na tyle do przytomności, że znów zobaczył szare oczy Ślizgona i zrozumiał, że Draco nim potrząsa. — Co się dzieje, Harry? Odezwij się!  
— Nie mogę… tego… zrobić… - wyjąkał Harry i uczynił ostatni wysiłek zbliżenia kła w stronę medalionu, który wytwarzał teraz coś w rodzaju niewidzialnego pola, które odpychało jego dłoń. Skupił całą siłę woli i niemal dotknął złotej powierzchni, ale nie był w stanie jej dosięgnąć. Cały drżał, pot wystąpił mu na czoło, ale nie potrafił przebić medalionu. Magia Voldemorta okazała się zbyt silna.  
Nagle poczuł jak jego skóry dotyka coś ciepłego i obejmuje mocno. Obie dłonie Draco zacisnęły się na jego pięści, ściskającej kieł bazyliszka. Ciepło płynące z tego uścisku rozproszyło nieco zimno, które paraliżowało Harry'ego.  
— Teraz! — rzucił Draco i nacisnął z całej siły.  
Pożółkły, zakrzywiony kieł uderzył z impetem w powierzchnię medalionu, rozbłysło zielone światło i zaległa ciemność.

(1) **Labina nivalis** — łac. lawina;


	18. W klatce

**ROZDZIAŁ OSIEMNASTY **

**W klatce**

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Harry zobaczył, kiedy się ocknął, była twarz Draco z wyrazem mieszaniny ulgi i irytacji.  
— Wreszcie się obudziłeś — przywitał go chłopak urażonym głosem.  
— Martwiłeś się o mnie? — Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
— Raczej powiedziałbym, że nie znałem drogi powrotnej — zauważył z ironią Malfoy, ale błyski w jego oczach zupełnie przeczyły temu, co mówił.  
— Nareszcie zrozumiałeś, że beze mnie jesteś kompletnie _zagubiony_ — westchnął z rozmarzeniem Harry.  
Draco prychnął pogardliwie.  
— Gryfoni i ich słynne zadufanie w sobie.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— Daj spokój, Draco. To przecież Ślizgoni słyną z zarozumialstwa. My jesteśmy raczej znani ze swej odwagi. — Specjalnie użył imienia Ślizgona, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to, co zdarzyło się parę godzin temu, wciąż jest aktualne.  
— Wy? Chyba z głupoty! — odciął się jednak Malfoy, w żaden sposób nie dając po sobie poznać, że przeszkadza mu zwracanie się do niego w ten sposób. Harry uznał więc to za cichą zgodę.  
Wciąż było tyle pytań, podejrzeń, niedomówień... Harry jednak tak bardzo cieszył się z ich ponownego zbliżenia, że postanowił nie ruszać tego wszystkiego. Zdecydował raz jeszcze dać Malfoyowi kredyt zaufania, o nic nie pytając. O Grimmuald Place, o kobiecy głos, o wiedzę na temat horkruksów, o jego ostatni wybuch w Pokoju Życzeń. Ostatecznie przez sam fakt, że był tu teraz razem z nim, zasłużył sobie na to. Kiedy tylko to postanowił poczuł się dziwnie lekki i szczęśliwy. Poza tym pozbycie się medalionu sprawiło, że siły życiowe wracały do niego bardzo szybko, poprawiając samopoczucie.  
— Powinniśmy chyba poszukać wyjścia — zaproponował.  
— Zdecydowanie. Potrzebuję długiej kąpieli, grzebienia, kilku czarów manicure…  
Harry roześmiał się głośno.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w tej chwili myślisz o czymś takim!  
— W _jakiej_ chwili? — obruszył się Draco. — Jest już przecież po wszystkim. Ale spójrz, jak ja wyglądam! Włosy w nieładzie, brud za paznokciami, pomięte szaty…  
— To rzeczywiście istny dramat — zauważył z przekąsem Harry.  
— Och, cicho bądź! To, że ty jesteś kompletnym ignorantem w tej dziedzinie, nie znaczy, że cały czarodziejski świat ma wyglądać tak, jakby właśnie uciekł z cyrku.  
Harry ponownie zachichotał. Jakkolwiek teraz nie wyglądał, czuł się wspaniale. Z medalionu została tylko kupka popiołu, Voldemort stracił kolejną cząstkę swojej duszy, a horkruks przestał wysysać z Harry'ego życiową energię. Fizycznie miał się coraz lepiej, a jeszcze tuż obok niego siedział Draco i przekomarzał się z nim. Na chwilę obecną nie pragnął niczego więcej. Absolutnie.  
Podszedł do porzuconych kłów i zabrał dwa z nich.  
— Dlaczego dwa? — zapytał Draco.  
— Bo tyle jeszcze będę potrzebował.  
Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z uwagą, a Harry westchnął ciężko i oparł się o kolumnę.  
— Było ich siedem — rzekł.  
— Siedem — powtórzył Draco.  
— Właśnie. Zniszczone są już cztery. — Harry podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się blondynowi. — Nie wiem, co chcesz usłyszeć. Nie wiem, co już wiesz.  
_I pewnie się nie dowiem_, dodał w myślach.  
Draco odwzajemnił mu się przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
— Wiem, czym jest horkruks — odrzekł wolno. — Wiem, że to główny cel Zakonu przed ostateczną rozgrywką. Powiedziałeś mi, że z siedmiu zostały jeszcze trzy. Dlaczego zatem przygotowujesz się na dwa?  
— Bo ostatnim jest sam Voldemort. Nie sądzę, aby kieł bazyliszka wystarczył, aby go zabić.  
— A czym są pozostałe? — zapytał Draco.  
— Jednym na pewno jest Nagini.  
— Wąż…  
Harry drgnął, słysząc słowo, wypowiedziane przez Malfoya. Ślizgon naprawdę dużo wiedział. Nie skomentował tego jednak. Przecież postanowił mu ufać.  
— A trzeci?  
— Nie wiem. I Zakon chyba też. Z tego, co zdążył mi powiedzieć Dumbledore, powinno to być coś należące do Ravenclaw. Ale nie mam pojęcia czym jest, ani gdzie się znajduje.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
— Chodź, wracamy — zdecydował Harry.  
— Co zamierzasz? — zapytał Draco, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
— Chyba powinienem wreszcie porozmawiać z McGonagall — westchnął Harry.  
— Zostanie z ciebie tyle, co z tego przeklętego medalionu — zauważył Ślizgon.  
— Wiem, że nie będzie zachwycona moim postępowaniem — przyznał.  
— Nie będzie zachwycona? — powtórzył z ironią chłopak. — Jesteś optymistą! Ona cię zabije samym spojrzeniem.  
— Z tego, co wiem, jedyny bazyliszek, który mieszkał w tym zamku, zginął ponad cztery lata temu...  
— Mnie w każdym razie do tego nie mieszaj — zastrzegł Malfoy. — Umrę w męczarniach, jak McGonagall się dowie, że ci na to pozwoliłem.  
— To chyba dobrze, że mi pomogłeś? Bez ciebie… - Tu Harry przerwał i spojrzał na Draco, ale w tunelu było zbyt ciemno, żeby dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy. — Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady.  
Ślizgon jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
— Muszę do niej pójść. To ważna informacja dla Zakonu. Ale mogę nie wspominać o tobie, przecież…  
— Pójdę z tobą — oświadczył nieoczekiwanie Draco, przerywając mu. Harry miał to skomentować, ale zaczęli przedzierać się przez gruzowisko, a potem Malfoy dodał ponuro: — O ile gdziekolwiek pójdziemy.  
Harry spojrzał na wylot rury i przypomniał sobie lot z feniksem.  
— Chyba, że jest stąd jakieś inne wyjście. — Draco spojrzał pytająco.  
— Obawiam się, że nie. — Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— To jak wydostałeś się stąd ostatnim razem?  
— Przyleciał po mnie Faweks, feniks Dumbledore'a. Mam jednak wrażenie, że tym razem może się nie pojawić.  
— No to super — skwitował Draco z ponurą miną.  
Cóż, rzeczywiście Harry nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale przecież nie bardzo był w stanie. Przypomniało mu się jednak pierwsze zadanie z Turnieju Trójmaicznego i zaklęcie przywołujące, które ćwiczył przed nim z Hermioną.  
— _Accio_ Błyskawica! — zawołał, usiłując się maksymalnie skupić, ale Draco skutecznie to uniemożliwił, kładąc mu rękę na czole.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? Chcesz tu przywołać swoją miotłę? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
— Rozpraszasz mnie — warknął zirytowany Harry.  
— Mógłbym znacznie bardziej — mruknął Draco.  
— Co? — Harry spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. — Chcesz tu spędzić cały rok szkolny?  
— A myślisz, że skrzaty domowe donoszą tu jedzenie? — zainteresował się Ślizgon.  
— Zapomniałeś już o palącej potrzebie skorzystania z łazienki? — parsknął Harry.  
— Cóż, w obliczu moich innych _palących_ potrzeb może się okazać, że tamta była tylko błahostką.  
Harry spojrzał na chłopaka, próbując odgadnąć, co ma na myśli. Albo raczej usiłując dociec, czy w tej chwili obaj mają na myśli to samo i zdecydować się, czy osobiście go to cieszy, czy lekko przeraża. A może jedno i drugie.  
— _Accio_ Błyskawica! — Spróbował ponownie, ale znów bez skutku. — Dziękuję, udało ci się mnie jeszcze bardziej rozproszyć — dodał z irytacją.  
— Zawsze do usług. — Draco skłonił się lekko.  
— Błazen. Za karę zostawię cię tutaj samego.  
— Och, nie! Nie każ mnie tak srogo, mój książę — zwołał piskliwie Draco, udając kobiecy głos.  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Czuł się wspaniale. Czy to możliwe, żeby w ciągu kilku godzin nastrój człowieka tak bardzo się zmienił? Kiedy stali tu poprzednio miał wrażenie, że umiera. Teraz czuł się jak nowo narodzony.  
— Ile właściwie spaliśmy? — zapytał.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć: ile właściwie spałeś — poprawił go Draco.  
— A ty niby co? Czuwałeś nade mną niczym anioł stróż?  
— Może nie stróż, jakoś strasznie _plebejsko_ to brzmi. Anioł wystarczy.  
Harry znów przewrócił oczami.  
— I nie zdrzemnąłeś się ani trochę? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Krócej niż ty w każdym razie. A teraz, myślę, jest dość późno w nocy. I wcześniej czy później nas znajdą, więc chyba twój plan porzucenia mnie tutaj na zawsze, spali na panewce.  
— Późno w nocy? Na górze już pewnie niezła afera — zauważył kwaśno Harry i po raz trzeci spróbował się skoncentrować. — _Accio_ miotła!  
Tym razem po krótkiej chwili Błyskawica z szumem wyleciała z rury.  
— No, jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka — zauważył nie bez ironii Draco.  
— A co, tobie może udałoby się za pierwszym razem?  
— A, pewnie — odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie Ślizgon.  
— To trzeba było to zrobić! — rozzłościł się Harry, wskoczył na miotłę i pognał ciemnym tunelem.  
— Ej, Potter, odbiło ci? — Dobiegł go wrzask Malfoya i uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją. — Potter, wracaj albo cię zabiję! Poooooooter! Pooooooooter! Na pomoc! Ratunku! Mordują! — Chwila przerwy. — Potter! To przestaje być śmieszne! Poooooter…  
Harry wylądował na posadzce łazienki, odłożył kły bazyliszka na umywalkę i zleciał z powrotem w dół. W tym czasie Draco prawdopodobnie uszkodził już sobie struny głosowe, bo nieoczekiwanie zamilkł.  
— Potter, ty skończony kretynie! — wrzasnął Draco, kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Widać struny głosowe miały się jednak dobrze. Harry natomiast zauważył, że Malfoy wymawia „Potter" z nową intonacją i Gryfon stwierdził, że tę odmianę swego nazwiska w wykonaniu Draco lubi prawie tak samo jak „Harry". Gdzieś tam — zakamuflowany — drżał w tym słowie uśmiech.  
— Wskakuj — powiedział Harry ze śmiechem.  
— Ani mi się śni. Nie będę latał na jednej miotle z wariatem — oświadczył stanowczo Draco.  
— Zatem zostajesz? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Zostaję.  
— Mam cię wziąć siłą?  
— Hmm, to całkiem ciekawa propozycja, Harry. Przemyślałeś ją?  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał — odpowiedział, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Tak było łatwiej. Przynajmniej na razie. Chciał się po prostu cieszyć. Choć przez chwilę. A nie komplikować sytuację. Ale Draco najwyraźniej nie zwykł stosować łatwych rozwiązań.  
— Uważasz zatem, że jestem łatwy? — prowokował dalej.  
— Uważam, Draco, że jesteś tak samo jak ja zmęczony, potargany, brudny i głodny, a na górze cały Hogwart jest w pogotowiu z powodu naszego zniknięcia. Wskakuj.  
— Nie masz za grosz poczucia humoru, Potter — mruknął Draco i usiadł na miotle tuż za Harrym.  
I wtedy Harry po raz drugi w życiu doznał _tego_ uczucia. Ciepła, idealnego dopasowania… szczęścia? Szczupłe ręce Draco oplotły go w pasie i poczuł dziwny dreszcz. Nie chciał tego rozumieć. Nie chciał tego nazywać po imieniu. Pragnął tylko, żeby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność.  
— Zapomniałeś jak się lata? — mruknął mu Draco do ucha i to powinno przywrócić go do rzeczywistości, ale Harry potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że ciepły oddech chłopaka łaskocze go w szyję. Bał się własnych myśli. Nie był w stanie ich sprecyzować, ale nie potrafił też z nimi walczyć.  
— Potter, tu ziemia. Żyjesz jeszcze? — Draco odchylił się w bok, chcąc prawdopodobnie zobaczyć choć profil twarzy kolegi i to ostatecznie ocuciło Harry'ego. Poderwał miotłę i chwilę później mknęli przez ciemność rury.  
— Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że jesteś psycholem? — syknął mu Malfoy do ucha, wbijając mu paznokcie w brzuch i desperacko usiłując się utrzymać.  
— Coś mi się kiedyś obiło o uszy — roześmiał się Harry lekko.  
— Chyba raczej chciałeś powiedzieć, że ci _od_biło — zauważył Draco, kiedy wylądowali w łazience.  
Harry'emu śmiech zamarł na ustach. Przerażonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w umywalkę.  
— Co się znowu, na Salazara, stało — westchnął Malfoy z lekką irytacją, zauważając minę Gryfona.  
Harry nie odpowiedział.  
— Jesteś wkurzający, jak wszyscy diabli, wiesz o tym? — warknął Ślizgon.  
Po raz kolejny odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
— Harry? — zapytał niepewnie, stając na linii wzroku Harry'ego.  
— Kły.  
— Co?  
— Kły.  
— Co z nimi?  
— Zniknęły.  
— Kły? Zniknęły? O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz, Potter?  
— Kły bazyliszka. — Harry patrzył na Draco, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w rzeczywistości patrzył przez niego, a nie na niego. — Położyłem je tutaj. Zniknęły.  
— Jak to: położyłeś? Co ty chrzanisz? — zawołał Draco.  
— Po prostu. Położyłem — odparł Harry z desperacją w głosie.  
— Poczekaj, bo nie nadążam za tobą. Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyleciałeś na górę, żeby zrobić mi kawał, a przy okazji zostawiłeś coś w rodzaju śmiertelnej broni na umywalce, po czym beztrosko zleciałeś z powrotem na dół?  
— W skrócie — odpowiedział Harry, czując jak zasycha mu w gardle.  
— Nie no, ciebie naprawdę popierdoliło, Potter.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg. _Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?_  
— Wiesz, że mógł tu być każdy? Każdy.  
— Wiem.  
— Rozumiesz, co to oznacza?  
— Wyobraź sobie, że tak! — wrzasnął Harry, którego sytuacja znacznie przerosła. Zniszczyli horkruks, zdobyli broń na pozostałe. Wszystko wydawało się na jak najlepszej drodze. I jeden szczegół. Jeden moment nierozwagi. Jeden błąd, który może okazać się nieobliczalny w skutkach.  
— Ha! Znalazłem! — rozległ się gdzieś na korytarzu głos podekscytowanego Irytka. — Potter i Malfoy znów się biją! Chyba długo nie pożyją! Pottuś i Smoczuś w babskiej toalecie zaraz się zabiiiiiiiiiją!  
Draco zamknął oczy i głęboko nabrał powietrza.  
— No to mamy przesrane — stwierdził, unosząc powieki i patrząc zimno na Harry'ego.  
Tymczasem w głowie Harry'ego mnożyły się pytania. Kto zabrał kły? Czy ktoś go śledził? Czy w Hogwarcie znajduje się ktoś, kto ma bardzo złe zamiary? Czy ta osoba, która je zabrała, wie co znalazło się w jej posiadaniu? I jakie ma teraz plany? A może jakiś przypadkowy uczeń zabrał dziwnie wyglądające przedmioty? Jaka jest szansa, że nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy, zanim go odnajdą?  
— Co robimy? — zapytał wreszcie, zdając sobie sprawę, że mają ostatnie sekundy na ustalenie wspólnej wersji.  
Doszedł ich hałas, głosy uczniów i kroki.  
— Mamy wystarczająco dużo dobrych wiadomości do przekazania, żeby pominąć te złe.  
— Ale…  
— Ogólna panika niczego nie zmieni — uciął Draco. — Daj nam godzinę. Potem im powiemy.  
Usłyszeli McGonagall nakazującą wszystkim się rozejść i informującą, że od tej chwili za przebywanie na drugim piętrze grozi szlaban u profesora Abeldorna i utrata stu punktów.  
— Wiesz ile osób może zginąć przez sześćdziesiąt minut? — zapytał przerażony Harry.  
— Decyzja należy do ciebie — odparł twardo Malfoy.  
Harry chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie w drzwiach łazienki stanęła dyrektorka z Abeldornem. Po ich minach chłopcy natychmiast zorientowali się, że są w poważnych tarapatach.  
— Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie waszą współpracę — oświadczyła surowo McGonagall. — Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało?  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Spojrzał na Draco, ale twarz Ślizgona nie wyrażała nic. Obecność złośliwie uśmiechającego się Abeldorna też wcale nie pomagała. Chłopak ciężko przełknął ślinę, usiłując zebrać się na odwagę.  
— Minerwo, zostaw ich mnie. Gwarantuję ci, że wszystko wyśpiewają — odezwał się Sykstus, a Harry poczuł, jak ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach. Zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to dobrze.  
— W porządku — odparła dyrektorka chłodnym tonem. Musiała być na nich naprawdę zła, skoro zgodziła się na propozycję Abeldorna i oddaliła się zdecydowanym krokiem.  
— To co, _gołąbeczki_ — zaczął słodkim głosem Sykstus. — Utniemy sobie małą pogawędkę?  
Harry i Draco wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. W łazience zapadło przedłużające się milczenie.  
— Rozumiem. Nie zamierzacie mówić — przerwał ją w końcu mężczyzna. - To może podyskutujecie nad wspólną _wersją_ prawdy w takim razie? — Mężczyzna wycelował różdżką pomiędzy nich. - _Vivus Carea!_**_(1)_** Wrócę za jakiś czas sprawdzić, jak sobie gruchacie — dodał, opuszczając łazienkę.  
— Co on właściwie zrobił? — zapytał Harry.  
— Na pewno zaraz się przekonamy — odparł ponuro Draco. — Ale jakoś wcale mi się do tego nie śpieszy. Podejrzewam, że to rodzaj jakieś bariery.  
— Cudownie. Trzeba było im powiedzieć! — zawołał Harry z nutką histerii.  
— Powiedzieć: co? — zapytał obojętnym tonem Malfoy.  
— O kłach! — odpowiedział i zrobił parę kroków w stronę wyjścia, ale zaraz gwałtownie się cofnął, pod wpływem bólu, jaki wywołała próba opuszczenia łazienki. — Cholerstwo!  
— Czyli miałem rację — podsumował Ślizgon.  
— Świetnie. Czyli jednym słowem pozwalamy złodziejowi działać po jego myśli — zirytował się Harry.  
— My? To był twoja decyzja. Mogłeś powiedzieć McGonagall. — Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Powiedziałeś, żebyśmy dali sobie godzinę — zauważył ze złością Harry.  
— Powiedziałem też, żebyś _sam_ podjął decyzję — przypomniał mu Draco.  
— Świetnie — wycedził Harry i odwrócił się tyłem do Ślizgona.  
— Nie bądź dziecinny. Może dla odmiany trochę pomyślisz. Przeanalizujmy listę podejrzanych, przygotujmy plan działania...  
— Uwielbiasz robić takie listy, prawda? — warknął Harry, usiłując po raz kolejny przekroczyć niewidzialną barierę, ale ponownie odskoczył z sykiem. — Tym razem też wpiszesz na nią siebie?  
— Tym razem — Draco nieoczekiwanie lekko się uśmiechnął — naprawdę myślę, że możesz mieć mnie z głowy, Harry. O ile pamiętam ja siedziałem na dole, kiedy ty beztrosko zostawiałeś kły na górze.  
— Och, z tobą nigdy, nic nie wiadomo — odpowiedział Harry.  
Draco skrzywił się niemiłosiernie i zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego.  
— No co? — zapytał odrobinę wojowniczo Harry, nie wiedząc, jak ma zinterpretować zachowanie Ślizgona.  
— No nic — odparł z lekką irytacją Draco, rozmasowując sobie ramię. — Wiesz to ciekawe, ale mam wrażenie, że to dziadostwo wokół nas się zmniejsza.  
Harry wyciągnął rękę i nieprzyjemny, zimny prąd przeszedł mu po ramieniu. Faktycznie, wyglądało na to, że bariera założona przez Sykstusa zacieśniała się wokół nich.  
— Ten gość jest naprawdę chory — mruknął Harry. — Myślisz, że nie da się tego jakoś unieszkodliwić? _Finite Incantatem_! — Zaklęcie nie zadziałało.  
— Myślę, że nie zostawiłby nas tutaj z takim zadowoleniem, gdyby nie miał absolutnej pewności, że nie potrafimy tego dezaktywować.  
— Tak, pewnie tak — przyznał ponuro Harry, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad czymś. — Może spróbować zaklęcia przywołującego?  
— Sykstusa? — Draco uniósł brwi.  
Mimo powagi sytuacji Harry ledwo powstrzymał się, żeby się nie roześmiać.  
— Kły.  
— Jeśli ktoś już się przed tym nie zabezpieczył, mogłoby się udać. Może spróbujemy razem, zaklęcie będzie miało wtedy większą moc — zaproponował Draco.  
— W porządku. Skup się — pouczył go Harry, na co Draco posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie. — Trzy, czte-ry!  
— _Accio_ kły! — rzucili zgodnie, ale poza cichym sykiem, który rozległ się w otaczającym ich powietrzu, nic się nie wydarzyło.  
— No tak, można się było tego spodziewać — mruknął Harry. — Cholerna bariera nie przepuszcza zaklęć.  
— Skoro już twoje plany działania okazały się nieskuteczne może wrócimy do robienia listy? — napomknął Draco z niewinną miną. — Przynajmniej czas nam szybciej zleci.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy — westchnął Harry i skrzywił się, bo palące igiełki na jego plecach, dały mu do zrozumienia, że bariera znów się zawęziła.  
— Zapowiada się ciekawie — zauważył Draco, spoglądając wymownie na niewielką przestrzeń, jaka pozostała między nimi.  
Harry chrząknął, czując że się rumieni, co, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, było zupełnie niedorzeczne, gdyż perspektywa wcale nie była przyjemna. Chyba, że ktoś jest masochistą.  
Draco obserwował go z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
— Wiesz, jeśli teraz wykonamy wszystkie możliwe ruchy, będziemy dłużej cieszyć się swoją, niezakłóconą bólem bliskością — zauważył.  
— Już lepiej zajmijmy się tą listą, Malfoy — mruknął Harry, usiłując udać całkowitą obojętność. Kompletnie mu to nie wyszło i uśmiech Draco stał się ironiczny. Merlin jeden wie, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie nagłe olśnienie Harry'ego.  
— To on!  
Draco uniósł brwi.  
— Hmm?  
— To Sykstus zabrał kły. Więżąc nas tutaj, dał sobie czas na działanie i pewność, że niczego nie powiemy, dopóki on tego nie zechce.  
Ślizgon milczał przez chwilę.  
— Ciekawe co zamierza z nami zrobić? — odezwał się w końcu.  
— Myślę, że na razie tylko przetrzymać — odparł Harry.  
— Cóż za optymizm — sarknął Malfoy. — Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że nikomu nie zamierza zrobić nic złego.  
— Wydaje mi się, że nie — odrzekł Harry, czując się dziwnie pewny tego, co mówi. — Prawdopodobnie chce jedynie usunąć potencjalne zagrożenie dla kolejnych horkruksów.  
— A ty mówisz o tym z takim spokojem? — zadrwił Malfoy.  
— Przecież i tak nie możemy go powstrzymać — zauważył Harry. — Poza tym pewnie już zdążył zniszczyć kły. Na szczęście jest ich więcej.  
— Planujesz kolejną wycieczkę?  
— Na razie chciałbym po prostu się stąd wydostać.  
— A masz jakiś cudowny, gryfoński pomysł? — zapytał Draco nie bez ironii.  
— Nie — odparł Harry i oboje zrobili krok w swoją stronę, bo bariera znów dała o sobie znać. — Nie znoszę bezsilności.  
— Masz na myśli bezczynność? — zapytał dziwnym głosem Draco.  
— Między innymi — odpowiedział Harry, nie rozumiejąc, co chłopak chce przez to powiedzieć.  
— Można coś na to poradzić, wiesz? — odrzekł Ślizgon wciąż tym samym tonem i Harry'emu zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco, zwłaszcza gdy Draco wykonał jeszcze jeden, zupełnie zbędny krok w jego stronę.  
— Hmm, nie jestem pewien czy... — zaczął Harry, ale Draco wszedł mu w słowo.  
— Cóż, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, zaraz i tak będziemy musieli zrobić jeszcze te dwa dodatkowe kroki, ale wtedy może to być już mało przyjemne z pewnych względów, nie uważasz? — Draco uniósł na niego oczy, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może oderwać spojrzenia od jego szarych tęczówek.  
— Tak, pewnie tak — wydukał, bezwiednie również wykonując krok.  
Draco przybliżył usta do ucha Harry'ego.  
— A słyszałeś, że rozluźnione ciało zdecydowanie lepiej reaguje na ból? — szepnął i Harry poczuł ciepło jego oddechu na swojej szyi, jednocześnie instynktownie przybliżając się do chłopaka. Teraz właściwie ich ciała prawie się stykały, a serce Harry'ego biło jak oszalałe.  
— Proszę, proszę! Mały wykład na temat teorii bólu — odezwał się znienawidzony przez chłopców głos i obaj odruchowo odskoczyli od siebie, ale magiczna bariera odrzuciła ich z powrotem w swoją stronę. — I jak wam się podoba moja klatka, ptaszki?  
Obaj chłopcy właśnie zginali się z bólu.  
— Myślę, że jesteście już gotowi do współpracy?  
Harry obdarzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia do czego zmierza Sykstus Abeldorn, ale był pewny, że ostateczna rozgrywka znacząco się przybliżyła.

(1) **Vivus** — łac. żyjąca, żywa; **carea** — łac. klatka (dosłownie: dla ptaków);


	19. Rozmowy

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĘTNASTY **

**Rozmowy**

Harry zamierzał upewnić się, że to Abeldorn jest tym, który stoi za zniknięciem kłów, jednak zachowanie mężczyzny kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. Sykstus uwolnił ich z magicznej bariery, obdarzył dziwnym uśmiechem i powiedział coś zupełnie absurdalnego:  
— Albus byłby ze mnie zadowolony. — Po czym, zanim zdążyli ochłonąć, zniknął z ich pola widzenia.  
— A co to niby miało znaczyć? — mruknął Harry, nie mogąc pojąć dziwacznego zachowania mężczyzny.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział Draco. — Ale chyba nie zamierzasz się teraz nad tym zastanawiać?  
— Bynajmniej. Trzeba jak najszybciej powiadomić McGonagall.  
— Chwila, a jaki masz dowód? — przerwał mu Draco. — Nie chcesz przecież opowiedzieć jej…  
W tym momencie w jednej z toalet coś zachrobotało.  
— „Dowód" mówisz? — zapytał Harry, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. — Myślę, że możemy zdobyć również dowód. Marto? Marto, jesteś tutaj?  
Z ostatniej kabiny doszedł ich hałas, ale duch się nie pokazał.  
— Spróbuj ją zawołać — Harry zwrócił się do Draco. — Wydawało mi się, że cię polubiła w zeszłym roku.  
— O czym ty mówisz? — Draco spojrzał na niego z konsternacją.  
— O duchu z tej łazienki, Jęczącej Marcie. Poznałeś ją już kiedyś.  
— Tylko nie jęczącej! — zaprotestował piskliwy głos i z ostatniej kabiny wyłonił się duch Krukonki, ratując Dracona przed wracaniem do niemiłych wspomnień.  
— Cześć, Marto — przywitał się Harry. — Posłuchaj, to bardzo ważne.  
— Och, to chyba mój szczęśliwy dzień! Wszyscy mają dziś do mnie „ważne sprawy" — zawołała.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zaciekawił się Harry, czując, że Marta naprawdę jest w posiadaniu istotnych informacji.  
— Och, nie mogę powiedzieć. To moja tajemnica — zaśmiała się.  
— Jesteś pewna, że nawet _mnie_ nie możesz powiedzieć? — wtrącił się Draco, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.  
Marta zarumieniła się i wyraźnie zawahała. Harry postanowił to wykorzystać.  
— Czy mężczyzna, który przed chwilą opuścił łazienkę, był tu już wcześniej? — zapytał.  
— Nie. — Pokręciła głową. — To znaczy nie wiem. Nie widziałam go chyba.  
— Ale wiesz, kto zabrał kły, prawda? — Draco zrobił krok w jej stronę i Marta zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.  
— Och! — pisnęła. — Kły? Jakie kły?  
— Marto, to bardzo ważne, naprawdę — poprosił ją Harry. — Komuś może stać się krzywda.  
— Powiedział mi, że nikomu nic się nie stanie — odpowiedziała.  
— W takim razie nie mówił prawdy — stwierdził Harry.  
— On nie jest Ślizgonem. — Spojrzała wymownie na Malfoya.  
— A kim jest?  
Marta zachichotała.  
— Tracimy tylko czas — mruknął Draco.  
— Obiecał mi, że będzie mnie odwiedzał przynajmniej raz w tygodniu — pochwaliła się Marta.  
Harry szybko spojrzał na Draco.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — ostrzegł go Ślizgon. — Nie mam zamiaru spędzić pół życia w damskiej toalecie w towarzystwie nieznośnego ducha.  
— Wiedziałam, że _mój chłopiec_ jest milszy od was! — zawołała Krukonka, robiąc obrażoną minę i zniknęła w jednej z kabin.  
— Wielkie dzięki, Draco. Teraz na pewno nic nam już nie powie — zdenerwował się Harry.  
— I tak nie miała zamiaru. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
— Można było spróbować — zauważył Harry.  
— Przecież próbowaliśmy. Salazarze! Mam cię dość, Potter! Idziesz czy zamierzasz spędzić w tej toalecie kolejną noc?  
Harry właśnie ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale w ostatniej kabinie znów rozległ się hałas. Draco szybko odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, dwoma krokami pokonał dzielącą go od drzwi odległość i szarpnął za klamkę.  
— No proszę, cóż za niespodzianka — powiedział, przeciągając głoski.  
W drzwiach kabiny stał rudy chłopak i mierzył Malfoya nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
— Ron? — zawołał z niedowierzaniem Harry. U stóp przyjaciela leżały dwa pożółkłe kły.  
— Cóż, w tej niesłychanie _szczęśliwej_ sytuacji chyba zostawię was samych — stwierdził Malfoy, spoglądając z kpiną na Harry'ego. — Wiesz, Weasley, posądzałem cię o wiele rzeczy, ale nie o sabotowanie działań swojego _jedynego_ przyjaciela.  
Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i zacisnął pięści, ale nic nie odpowiedział, co, jak na niego, było dość niezwykłe. Harry, choć początkowo odczuł niewymowną ulgę na widok kłów, spoglądał teraz na dwóch swoich przyjaciół z niepokojem. Na szczęście Malfoy faktycznie opuścił łazienkę, rzucając tylko w progu:  
— Myślę, że masz teraz dla McGonagall naprawdę ciekawą historyjkę, Potter.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Ron nadal stał w kabinie, tylko jego wyraz twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej zakłopotany. Harry zaś w milczeniu usiłował jakoś sobie poukładać te wszystkie wydarzenia. Oczywiście nie podejrzewał przyjaciela o zdradę, niemniej sytuacja była dziwaczna.  
— Skąd właściwie się tu wziąłeś, Ron? — zapytał w końcu.  
Ron chrząknął i przekroczył leżące na podłodze kły, stając bliżej Harry'ego.  
— To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.  
— A skąd niby wiesz, co ja sobie myślę? — burknął Harry.  
— To, co powiedział Malfoy...  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, nie będziemy chyba dyskutować o tym, czy przypadkiem nie przeszedłeś na stronę Voldemorta!  
Twarz Rona się rozjaśniła.  
— Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
— Tego nie powiedziałem.  
Harry był zły. Nawet bardzo. Nie potrafił tylko ocenić, co złościło go bardziej. Fakt, że przez idiotyczne zachowanie Rona, Draco będzie miał kolejny powód, żeby śmiać się z przyjaciół Harry'ego, czy też świadomość, że przez cały czas, który spędził ze Ślizgonem, był obserwowany i czuł się teraz z tych chwil po prostu okradziony.  
— Malfoy tobą manipuluje! — zawołał obronnie Ron.  
— Kariera dyplomaty to na ciebie raczej nie czeka — westchnął Harry, który nagle poczuł potworne zmęczenie. Sporo wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej doby i chciałby wreszcie porządnie odpocząć. Tymczasem przed nim przynajmniej dwie trudne rozmowy. — Chyba powinienem pójść do McGonagall, czeka na moje wyjaśnienia. Pogadamy w dormitorium, Ron.  
— A w tym czasie ja też chętnie posłucham, co tutaj robiłeś i dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam. — W progu stała Hermiona z surową miną i założonymi na piersi rękami.  
Ron zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej i Harry'emu nawet zrobiło się żal przyjaciela. Ponieważ zdążył już się jednak nauczyć, że mieszanie się do konfliktów między tą dwójką nie przynosi niczego dobrego, szybko zabrał z podłogi kły i wycofał się z łazienki. Wolał nie czekać, aż Hermiona przypomni sobie o nim.

McGonagall nie była zachwycona opowieścią, jaką zaserwował jej Harry. Chociaż ciężko rozważać to w takich kategoriach. Nie chodziło o jakiś szkolny wygłup, kolejną bójkę z Malfoyem czy szlaban u Filcha. To, co miało miejsce w Komnacie Tajemnic, zaliczało się właściwie do działań wojennych i w tej rozgrywce Jasna Strona odniosła zwycięstwo. Kolejny horkruks został zniszczony i teraz należało skupić energię na poszukiwaniu ostatniej, nieznanej kryjówki duszy Voldemorta. Trudno nie docenić tego sukcesu i nie być z niego zadowolonym. Jednak Harry musiał wysłuchać przemowy na temat samowoli i braku zdyscyplinowania. A także przyznać, że rozumie, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraził siebie i Malfoya. McGonagall opowiedziała mu nawet o mugolskim wojsku, tajnych służbach i rygorach tam panujących, a na koniec pouczyła, że ostateczne zwycięstwo w dużej mierze zależy od umiejętności współpracy.  
— Tym razem, chwała Założycielom, wszystko skończyło się dobrze, Harry. Jednak pomyśl, co by było, gdyby każdy decydował się działać na własną rękę. Nie chciałabym wyznaczać dla ciebie specjalnego nadzoru, ale musisz mi obiecać, że podobna sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy.  
— Obiecuję — zapewnił gorliwie Harry. Teraz czuł się już naprawdę potwornie zmęczony i marzył tylko o swoim ciepłym łóżku.  
— Rozumiem przez to — McGonagall zrobiła surową minę — bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania Hogwartu w _jakikolwiek_ sposób, a także poszukiwania horkruksów na własną rękę i obowiązek konsultowania ze mną wszelkich istotnych wiadomości. Czy to jasne?  
— Tak, pani profesor — zapewnił posłusznie Harry.  
— To wszystko — oświadczyła dyrektorka i Harry ruszył do wyjścia. Kiedy jednak chciał się pożegnać, zauważył, że kobieta nad czymś jeszcze się zastanawia, więc przystanął. Po chwili faktycznie się odezwała: — Zastanawia mnie, skąd ta nagła zmiana stosunków między tobą a panem Malfoyem…  
Harry drgnął. Nie tego się spodziewał.  
— Chyba po prostu zaczynamy się dogadywać — odpowiedział z wahaniem, ponieważ jego stosunki z Draco nadal pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. A przynajmniej Harry chciałby, żeby jeszcze wiele się w nich zmieniło. Żeby ich relacje nie przypominały zabójczej huśtawki i żeby mógł być Ślizgona pewny. A na razie jedyne, czego był pewien, to że owa „zmiana stosunków", jak określiła to McGonagall, wcale nie wydawała się nagła. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo powoli i mozolnie dochodzili do porozumienia.  
— To dobrze. Pan Malfoy jest po naszej stronie, ale... — Kobieta zamilkła, jakby zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób sformułować myśl.  
Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej. Jakie „ale"? Coś w środku buntowało się na jakąkolwiek możliwość podważenia lojalności Ślizgona, chociaż sam miał niejedną wątpliwość. Opowiadając jednak o medalionie i Grimmauld Place 12, nie wspomniał o kobiecie ani niespodziewanej obecności Draco. Nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, wolał nie rzucać złego światła na przyjaciela.  
— ... ale ty już masz swoich przyjaciół, prawda? — dokończyła McGonagall.  
— Oczywiście — odparł chłodno. Nie podobała mu się sugestia zawarta w tym zdaniu. Wszystkim się wydawało, że wciąż mogą za niego decydować. O wszystkim. Czego jest w stanie dokonać, a czego nie. Kogo ma tylko akceptować, a komu ufać. Kogo może uważać jedynie za sprzymierzeńców, a kogo za przyjaciół. Do jasnej cholery, przecież miał swój rozum! Nauczył się jednak kontrolować emocje przynajmniej na tyle, by teraz odpowiedzieć jedynie: — Dobranoc.  
— Dobranoc — odparła dyrektorka z odcieniem wyraźnej ulgi.  
Harry zapewne opuściłby gabinet w bardzo podłym nastroju, gdyby nie fakt, że odwracając się w stronę drzwi, kątem oka dostrzegł portret Dumbledore'a. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się wesoło i, choć się nie odezwał, mrugnął do niego na pożegnanie. Harry zrozumiał, że w sprawie Draco Malfoya dyrektor jest zupełnie innego zdania niż Minerwa McGonagall.

Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, przywitała go ciemność i regularne oddechy kolegów. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Ron też już śpi, ale widać przyjaciel bardzo się przejął sytuacją, ponieważ siedział na jego łóżku i czekał.  
— Jesteś nareszcie! — przywitał go.  
— Hej. — Harry również usiadł na posłaniu i zapanowała niezręczna cisza.  
— Opowiedziałeś o wszystkim McGonagall? — zapytał w końcu szeptem przyjaciel.  
— O wszystkim, co uznałem za niezbędne.  
— O mnie też?  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. W pewien sposób chciał ukarać przyjaciela za jego zachowanie.  
— _Muffliato!_ — wyszeptał, po czym spojrzał na zwróconą w jego stronę zmartwioną twarz. Oczy już na tyle przyzwyczaiły mu się do ciemności, że bez problemu mógł dojrzeć utkwione w nim pełne niepokoju spojrzenie. — A miałem powód?  
— N-nie wiem…To znaczy nie.  
— Świetnie. Tak też uznałem… Zatem co robiłeś w tej łazience?  
Ron odetchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić.  
— Po lekcjach Hermiona powiedziała, że idzie do biblioteki, a ja postanowiłem pójść cię odwiedzić. Kiedy dotarłem do skrzydła szpitalnego, pani Pomfrey poinformowała mnie jednak, że właśnie cię wypuściła. Wręczyła mi również pewien zwój pergaminu, mówiąc, że należy do ciebie i będzie mi wdzięczna za dostarczenie.  
— Mapa Huncwotów — domyślił się Harry. — Dzięki niej łatwo mnie znalazłeś.  
— Tak, ciebie i Malfoya — uściślił Ron.  
— Pewnie strasznie cię to wkurzyło — zauważył ponuro Harry.  
— Trochę — przyznał cicho Ron. — Ale ja po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego wolisz ufać jemu niż nam. Kiedyś…  
— Nie opowiadaj bzdur, Ron! — zdenerwował się Harry. — Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda.  
— To dlaczego jemu powiedziałeś, dokąd się wybierasz, a nie nam?  
— Niczego mu nie mówiłem — warknął Harry. — Musiał mnie śledzić.  
— Typowe — burknął Ron.  
— Tak, widać to _typowe_ dla moich przyjaciół — odciął się Harry.  
Znowu na parę chwil zapanowało milczenie.  
— Kiedy przyszedłem do łazienki, już was nie było. Sprawdziłem na mapie, ale nigdzie was nie widziałem, więc pomyślałem, że… - Ron zawahał się, ale zaraz dokończył — że pewnie mi się wydawało.  
— I nie zauważyłeś otwartego zejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
— Wtedy nie. — Gdyby w panującym półmroku nie było to niemożliwe, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widzi, jak Ron się czerwieni.  
— Pomyślałeś, że poszedłem gdzieś z Malfoyem i tak zaprzątnęło to twoje myśli, że nawet tego nie spostrzegłeś — zrozumiał.  
Ron zwiesił głowę.  
— Hermiona powiedziała mi to samo. I dodała jeszcze, że powinienem się cieszyć, że nic wam się nie stało, bo wtedy...  
— Nic nam się nie stało — uciął Harry. Takie rozważania nie miały teraz sensu.  
— W każdym razie nie przyznałem się, że cię widziałem, nawet kiedy ona zaczęła się już niepokoić twoją nieobecnością. Rzuciłem tylko uwagą, że radzę jej zacząć poszukiwania od pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Kiedy mnie już zbeształa, sama wpadła na pomysł sprawdzenia Mapy Huncwotów, ale nie było was na niej…  
— To oczywiste, Komnata Tajemnic nie jest naniesiona — wtrącił Harry.  
— Taak — przyznał Ron. — Później, zdaje się, skorzystała z mojej sugestii i odwiedziła lochy. Wiem w każdym razie, że rozmawiała z Parkinson, i prawdopodobnie razem musiały dojść do wniosku, że należy powiadomić McGonagall, bo wszyscy zaczęli was szukać. Ja w tym czasie właśnie doznałem olśnienia i pobiegłem na drugie piętro sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy.  
— Czy Malfoy przypadkiem mnie nie zabił, tak? — mruknął ze złością Harry.  
— Nie, nie tym razem — zaprzeczył nerwowo Ron. — Wszystko nagle ułożyło mi się, niczym magiczna układanka. Wiesz, dopasujesz do siebie dwa klocki, a reszta wskakuje sama. A ja przypomniałem sobie, co znajduje się w tej łazience. A później także to, co zdarzyło się tam Ginny i to, jak zniszczyłeś pamiętnik Riddle'a, który w rzeczywistości okazał się przecież horkruksem. Domyśliłem się też, że w jakiś sposób zdobyłeś medalion brata Syriusza i co zamierzasz teraz zrobić. I naprawdę się przestraszyłem. Bo to, co przydarzyło się Szalonookiemu i Tonks… — Ron zaciął się na chwilę, ale zaraz dokończył. — Mogłeś potrzebować pomocy, a ja byłem zbyt pochłonięty nienawiścią do Malfoya, żeby dostrzec to wszystko wcześniej.  
— Nic się nie stało, jak widzisz. Draco mi pomógł. — Harry wiedział, że te słowa zranią Rona, ale musiał je wypowiedzieć. W pewien pokrętny sposób to wyrównywało rachunki między nimi i znów mogli wrócić do swoich zwykłych relacji.  
— Przepraszam, Harry — powiedział żałośnie Ron.  
— Nic się nie stało — zapewnił Harry gorliwie, żałując już swoich poprzednich słów i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. — Co było potem?  
Ron znów odetchnął głęboko.  
— Potem? Przybiegłem do łazienki i zobaczyłem położone na umywalce kły. W pierwszym odruchu zdenerwowałem się, że nie ma cię przy nich i czy w takim razie, nie oznacza to przypadkiem, że coś ci się stało, a zaraz potem pomyślałem, że tak czy owak, trzeba to coś schować, bo jest niebezpieczne…  
— Byłeś zatem mądrzejszy ode mnie — stwierdził Harry. Wciąż nie rozumiał, jak mógł zachować się tak głupio.  
— Daj spokój, Harry. Byłeś wykończony — odpowiedział Ron, ale Harry wyczuł po jego głosie, że jego uwaga sprawiła mu przyjemność.  
— Marna wymówka. Nie sądzę, by Voldemort poczekał, aż będę w dobrej formie.  
Ron zachichotał.  
— Raczej nie. W każdym razie wziąłem kły i wtedy usłyszałem wasze głosy. Było już za późno na wycofanie się, a bardzo nie chciałem się z wami spotkać, więc ukryłem się w kabinie. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem jednak, że wciąż trzymam te nieszczęsne kły. A żeby tego było mało, jak na złość pojawiła się Jęcząca Marta i musiałem ją przekupić, żeby mnie nie wydała. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty na pogaduszki z Malfoyem, chyba rozumiesz. A potem… No tak, ale resztę już znasz.  
Na chwilę zamilkli, wsłuchując się w ciszę nocy i ciesząc się zawartą pośród niej zgodą.  
— A co z tobą? Opowiesz mi wszystko od początku? — poprosił w końcu Ron.  
Harry skinął głową, myśląc, że mimo wszystko ten dzień skończył się naprawdę dobrze i zaczął opowiadać, co mu się przydarzyło, pomijając jedynie te szczegóły, które z pewnością zirytowałyby Rona.

***  
— Nie wiem, w jaki sposób przekonałeś Rona, żeby nie rozwalił ci przynajmniej nosa, ale wiedz, że ze mną nie pójdzie tak łatwo — oświadczyła Hermiona przy śniadaniu i Harry już wiedział, że czeka go naprawdę ciężki dzień.  
— Hermiono, _zrozum_ — błagał Harry, sięgając po rogaliki z dżemem dyniowym i dzbanek kakao.  
— Ależ ja doskonale rozumiem: jesteś skończonym kretynem, Harry Potterze! — zawołała rozzłoszczona, z pasją smarując bułkę masłem.  
— Hermiono, wszyscy się na nas gapią — jęknął Ron.  
— Niech się gapią — burknęła, ale ściszyła głos.  
Harry rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie w kierunku stołu Slytherinu i zauważył, jak Draco uśmiecha się pod nosem znad swojej kawy. Sytuacja musiała go szalenie bawić. Cały Malfoy.  
— To nie jest miejsce na taką rozmowę — zauważył Harry.  
— Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, Harry. W OGÓLE nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać.  
— Jak to, w ogóle?  
— Dopóki mnie nie przeprosisz — oświadczyła kategorycznie.  
— Doprawdy, Miono… — zaczął, ale ona ostentacyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła rozmawiać z Ginny.  
Harry spojrzał na Rona, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, na migi dając mu do zrozumienia, że w tej chwili lepiej zostawić Hermionę w spokoju. Przyjaciel co prawda sam nieraz nie najlepiej radził sobie ze swoją dziewczyną, ale z nich dwóch, to jednak Ron pozostawał ekspertem od jej humorów.  
— I co ja mam teraz zrobić? — zapytał szeptem Harry, kiedy był pewny, że zajęta rozmową Hermiona już go nie słyszy.  
— Nie martw się, przejdzie jej — pocieszył go Ron. — Trochę się dobrowolnie z nią pouczymy do owutemów i zaraz zmięknie, zobaczysz.  
— Ronald, _słyszałam_ — poinformowała Hermiona głosem zirytowanej pani Weasley, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę chłopców. — Jeśli chcesz sprawić, żebym również do ciebie się nie odzywała, jesteś na najlepszej drodze.  
Wobec takiej deklaracji Ron mógł jedynie po raz kolejny wzruszyć ramionami i przy pomocy samych ruchów warg przekazać Harry'emu, że pogadają później.  
Zaraz po śniadaniu usiłowali namówić dziewczynę na mały spacer na siódme piętro, ale nie zamierzała im niczego ułatwiać.  
— Nie będę rozmawiać z Harrym…  
— Przecież wcale nie próbuje z tobą rozmawiać — zauważył Ron, przerywając jej.  
Harry przezornie milczał.  
— I nigdzie nie pójdę w jego towarzystwie.  
— Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Miono? — mruknął Ron.  
— Nic! Po prostu staram się mu uświadomić, że zachował się jak skończony kretyn.  
— Doceniam twoje wysiłki, Hermiono. — Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a ona zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem. W tym momencie pomyślał, że chyba po raz pierwszy rozumie, jak czuje się Malfoy, wygłaszając te wszystkie swoje kąśliwe uwagi. I że to naprawdę może być zabawne.  
— Mówiłam ci już, że z tobą nie gadam — przypomniała chłodno dziewczyna.  
— Och, w porządku: _przepraszam_. Zadowolona?  
— Nie. Musisz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, za co.  
— Za co tylko chcesz.  
— Zła odpowiedź. — Miała taką minę, jakby chciała odebrać mu punkty i Harry miał szczerą ochotę się roześmiać. Nie rozumiał dziewczyn. Ani trochę. Klepnął Rona w plecy.  
— Podziwiam cię, wiesz? Nie mógłbym chyba mieć dziewczyny.  
Ron zrobił komiczną minę, ale Hermiona syknęła.  
— O, domyślam się!  
Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
— Czy ty sugerujesz, że gdyby Harry się postarał, chciałabyś być jego dziewczyną? — zapytał Ron dziwnym tonem.  
— Nie, Ron. Miałam na myśli coś zupełnie innego.  
— Dziwne, bo twój ton sugerował…  
— Mój ton sugerował jedynie to, że _żadna_ normalna dziewczyna by z nim nie wytrzymała.  
Śmieszne, ale Harry miał swoją wersję tego, co sugerował głos Hermiony.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała uważnie najpierw na Harry'ego, potem na Rona i ciężko westchnęła.  
— Chyba rzeczywiście lepiej chodźmy do tego pokoju życzeń. Przynajmniej każdemu z was z osobna wyłożę, jakimi jesteście osłami. — Ruszyła energicznie w stronę schodów, a chłopcy bez większego entuzjazmu powlekli się za nią.

Jeśli jednak liczyli na to, że po zamknięciu w pokoju życzeń Hermiona z rozzłoszczonej lwicy stanie się mruczącą kotką, to srogo się zawiedli. Może mieliby jeszcze jakieś szanse, gdyby w przypływie irytacji Ronowi nie wyrwało się stwierdzenie, że chyba nie jest nigdzie powiedziane, że cały Hogwart musi wiedzieć, iż panna Granger ma _ciężkie dni_. I to ostatecznie przesądziło sprawę. Hermiona krzyczała na nich tak długo, dopóki całkiem nie opadła z sił, a miała ich nadspodziewanie dużo, jak na gust Harry'ego. Pierwszy raz widział napad złości swojej przyjaciółki, ale już po raz drugi w tak krótkim czasie doszedł do wniosku, że nie chciałby mieć dziewczyny. Ronowi zarzucała, że jej nie ufa, zupełnie nie rozumie i nie kocha. Jemu zaś głupotę, idiotyczną brawurę, zdradę przyjaciół i totalne zaślepienie. Oczywiście miała dużo racji. Rozumiał jej żal, że nie powiedział im o medalionie. Uznawał słuszność sądu, że zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie. Przyznawał się do winy. Tylko że i tak nie rozumiał, o co aż tak strasznie się złości zwykle rozsądna i opanowana Hermiona.  
— Pamiętasz, co ci obiecaliśmy pod koniec szóstego roku? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy już się uspokoiła i wszyscy w trójkę siedzieli na bardzo wygodnej kanapie, która była teraz głównym wystrojem małego, przytulnego pomieszczenia, w jakie zmienił się pokój życzeń.  
— Pamiętam — odpowiedział Harry. Domyślił się, o co chodzi, choć odpowiedziałby tak, nawet gdyby nie miał pojęcia, co przyjaciółka może mieć na myśli. Obawiał się, że w swoim obecnym nastroju, mogłaby nie znieść innej odpowiedzi.  
— Więc dlaczego po prostu nam nie zaufałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o wszystkim? Bałeś się, że pobiegnę z tym do McGonagall? — Jej głos był pełen żalu.  
— A pamiętasz, z jakiego powodu pod koniec szóstego roku uznałem, że to, co będzie miało miejsce dalej, już was nie dotyczy? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem.  
Skinęła głową.  
— Uznałem, że to jest zadanie tylko dla mnie. Wydawało mi się, że tego właśnie oczekiwałby ode mnie Dumbledore. Chciałem was chronić…  
Z oczu Hermiony nieoczekiwanie zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
— Ale zabrałeś ze sobą M-malfoya — wydukała.  
— On sam za nim polazł — sprostował Ron, biorąc ją za rękę. — Poza tym, kto by go tam żałował — mruknął do siebie.  
— A potem okazało się, że naprawdę będę potrzebował pomocy — dodał Harry, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela.  
— Zatem gdyby nie Malfoy… — Zdanie zawisło między nimi niedokończone, bowiem Hermiona rozpłakała się na dobre.  
— No już, wszystko dobrze — uspokajał ją Ron, przytulając do siebie i głaszcząc po włosach. — Harry'emu nic się nie stało.  
— A-ale m-mogło — załkała. — O-obiecaj mi, H-harry, że już n-nigdy tak n-nie zrobisz.  
— Obiecuję, Hermiono — oświadczył poważnie Harry i również ją objął.  
— Nie pozwolę mu na to, Miono — zapewnił twardo Ron, a Harry poczuł się nagle strasznym szczęściarzem. _Mam dwójkę najwspanialszych przyjaciół na świecie!_  
— Wiesz, Hermiono, że jesteście moimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi, którym bezgranicznie ufam i którym powierzyłbym własne życie. — No, takich deklaracji nie wypowiada się codziennie. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest się mężczyzną. Hermiona powinna być z niego dumna.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, które wciąż świeciły w kącikach jej oczu.  
— Jest jeszcze Draco — przypomniała. — W końcu to on ci pomógł.  
Ron tylko prychnął pogardliwie, ale nie odważył się odezwać.  
_No, może trójkę…_

Rozmowa w pokoju życzeń zainspirowała Harry'ego do odwiedzin w lochach. Było niedzielne popołudnie, Hermiona z Ronem zostali na siódmym piętrze, by w dalszym ciągu się godzić, a on jakoś nie miał ochoty na samotne odrabianie lekcji. Drzwi otworzył mu Zabini razem z Parkinson.  
— Cześć, przyszedłem do Draco.  
Ślizgon zrobił komiczną minę, a dziewczyna zachichotała nieco nerwowo.  
— Nie ma go — oświadczył chłodno Zabini i już miał zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale Parkinson przytrzymała je w ostatniej chwili.  
— O, chyba jednak jest — stwierdziła.  
— Odbiło ci, Pansy? — Zabini nadal stał w przejściu i uniemożliwiał Harry'emu wejście do środka. — Chyba nie chcesz dobrowolnie wpuścić do nas Pottera?  
— Obawiam się, że nie będziemy mieli w tej kwestii nic do gadania.  
— Obawiam się, że Pansy ma rację, Blaise. — Z głębi pokoju wspólnego dobiegł ich głos Draco. — Wpuście go.  
Parkinson uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, a Zabini zmierzył Harry'ego niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale odsunął się z przejścia. Harry wszedł do środka, a Draco wskazał mu fotel obok siebie, tuż przy kominku.  
— Może jednak pójdziemy do dormitorium — zaproponował speszony Harry, czując, że wszyscy się na niego gapią, łącznie z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, którzy z wrażenia aż przerwali swoją grę w eksplodującego durnia.  
— Hoho, zabrzmiało jak niemoralna propozycja. — Draco mrugnął do niego wesoło.  
— Dla ciebie nawet słowo „toaleta" tak by zabrzmiało — odciął się Harry.  
— Cóż, muszę przyznać, że łazienka prefektów jest w tych kwestiach równie przydatna co dormitorium… Może nawet bardziej.  
— Nie wiem, nie korzystam — mruknął Harry.  
— A szkoda! Musisz to nadrobić. — Draco uśmiechnął się promiennie i bardzo dwuznacznie.  
— Draco, miałem na myśli, że twoi koledzy chyba nie najlepiej znoszą moją obecność tutaj — poinformował Ślizgona szeptem, ignorując jego insynuacje.  
Chłopak machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
— Wierz mi, przywykli już do tego, że się z tobą zadaję.  
— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — nalegał Harry. Naprawdę nie czuł się dobrze, mając świadomość, że każdy jego ruch śledzi kilkanaście par oczu.  
— Och, w porządku — zgodził się łaskawym tonem Ślizgon. — Trzeba było od razu mówić, że to takie ważne.  
Ruszyli w stronę schodków prowadzących do dormitoriów.  
— O co więc chodzi? — Draco spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, kiedy zamknął już za nimi drzwi.  
— O nic. — Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu nie czułem się tam swobodnie.  
Draco zaczął się śmiać.  
— No co? — zapytał nieco tym urażony Harry.  
— No nic. Sam jesteś sobie winny — odparł Draco, wciąż się śmiejąc.  
— Pewnie. W końcu nazywam się Harry Potter, mam bliznę na czole i jestem cholernym Wybrańcem — mruknął ze złością, na co Draco dostał prawdziwego ataku śmiechu i padł na łóżko.  
— T-to nie to — wydukał, dusząc się ze śmiechu.  
— To wcale nie jest śmieszne — zauważył sucho Harry.  
Chłopak rzucił w niego poduszką.  
— Ale z ciebie głupek, Harry. Ślizgoni wcale nie są tacy straszni. Nie zjadają Gryfonów na podwieczorek.  
— Wystarczy, że tak patrzą…  
— Trzeba było nie zachowywać się w ten sposób! — Draco wstał z łóżka, oparł się jedną ręką o jego kolumnę, drugą zalotnie poprawił sobie włosy i słodkim głosikiem powiedział: — Cześć, przyszedłem do _Draco_.  
Harry roześmiał się szczerze, widząc taką parodię swojego zachowania i rzucił złapaną wcześniej poduszką.  
— Jesteś okropny! Wcale się tak nie zachowywałem! — zaprotestował.  
— Nieee? — Draco wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego. — Ja tam nie wiem. Z odległości właśnie tak brzmiałeś. Zresztą wystarczyło już, że powiedziałeś „do Draco".  
— To jakaś zbrodnia?  
— Tylko mi nie mów, że muszę ci tłumaczyć najprostsze rzeczy! Gryfoni nie mają imion. Dotąd nikt z was nie miał problemów ze rozumieniem i odwzajemnieniem tej prostej zasady.  
— Gryfoni nie mają imion dla Ślizgonów, a Ślizgoni dla Gryfonów, tak? — upewnił się Harry.  
— Czyż może być coś bardziej naturalnego? — ucieszył się Draco, jakby właśnie nauczył swoje dziecko mówić „tata".  
— Jesteście okropni — westchnął Harry.  
— No tylko mi nie mów, że mówiłeś o mnie „Draco", kiedy wyzwałem cię na pojedynek na pierwszym roku.  
— Wtedy nie.  
— Albo naskarżyłem na Hagrida, że ukrywa smoka.  
— To co innego.  
— Albo nazywałem Granger szlamą.  
— Nadal ci się to zdarza — przypomniał z wyrzutem Harry. Draco uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.  
— Albo gdy w będąc w Brygadzie Inkwizycyjnej…  
— Okej, _Malfoy_! — zawołał Harry. — Ta zasada jest świetna. Zadowolony?  
— Mógłbym być bardziej. — Draco uśmiechnął się do niego dwuznacznie. — To czego się napijesz, _Potter_?


	20. Oszołomienie, Tolerancja i Dobra zabawa

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY **

**Oszołomienie, Tolerancja i Dobra Zabawa**

Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację panującą obecnie w kraju, mogłoby się to wydawać niepodobieństwem, ale jesienne dni w Hogwarcie upływały w miarę zwyczajnie. Co prawda spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a odbywały się regularnie, dodatkowe zajęcia szkolące umiejętności obrony były bardzo intensywne, a każdy uczeń zbudzony z najgłębszego snu w środku nocy potrafił przedstawić szczegółowy plan ewakuacji zamku. Przywykli już jednak do tego. Właściwie, gdyby nie złe wieści nadchodzące z zewnątrz i obawa o bliskich pozostających poza terenem szkoły można by uznać, że jest prawie tak, jak zawsze.  
Harry zaś, ku jawnej dezaprobacie Rona, znów zaczął ćwiczyć z Draco i udało mu się na tyle wpaść w rytm wszelkich zajęć, że przestał mieć obsesję na punkcie swojej bezczynności.

Pewnego październikowego wieczoru Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego z zamyśloną miną.  
— Myślę, że czas porozmawiać o bibliotece, Hermino — oświadczył.  
— Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? — zmartwił się Ron, odrywając się od eseju z transmutacji, nad którym ślęczał od paru godzin.  
— To znaczy? — zapytała Hermiona, wzrok wciąż mając skupiony na książce i demonstrując swoją podzielność uwagi.  
— O książkach, na które masz pozwolenie — sprecyzował Harry i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. — Wszystko w porządku, Ron. Po prostu trzeba to w końcu załatwić.  
— Dobrze. Dziś wieczorem posegreguje swoje notatki i jutro porozmawiamy. Od razu mogę ci jednak powiedzieć, że w większości nie podoba mi się to, co tam znalazłam.  
Harry domyślał się tego. Od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że przyjaciółka modli się, by on zapomniał o jej pracy.  
— Jutro po lekcjach jestem umówiony z Draco, zatem wieczorem w pokoju życzeń.  
— Ja też? — zapytał Ron lekko zaniepokojonym tonem.  
— A co, masz inne plany? — zdziwił się Harry.  
Ron zaczerwienił się lekko.  
— Chciałem się upewnić, czy spotkanie dotyczy również mnie.  
— To chyba oczywiste?  
Mina przyjaciela sugerowała jednak, że nie bardzo. Harry westchnął ciężko.  
— Ron, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wszystko, co dotyczy mnie, dotyczy również ciebie, jeśli tylko taka jest twoja wola. No chyba, że będzie chodzić o randkę.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz…  
— Nie _twierdzę_, tylko takie są fakty. O co tym razem chodzi?  
— O nic — odparł szybko Ron. — Zastanawiam się tylko pod jaką kategorię podchodzą twoje spotkania z Malfoyem.  
Hermionę wyraźnie rozbawiła uwaga chłopaka, tymczasem Harry poczuł się dziwnie zirytowany.  
— Jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz ćwiczyć razem z nami. Nie widzę problemu — oświadczył sucho.  
— Nie, dzięki — mruknął Ron.  
Harry miał niejasne wrażenie, że przyjaciel dodał jeszcze coś na temat przyzwoitki, ale wolał nie drążyć tego tematu. Tym bardziej, że Hermiona już w tej chwili przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, a on wciąż nie widział w tym nic zabawnego.

Następnego dnia obudził się w kiepskim nastroju. Niewiele spał w nocy, a mglisty i zimny poranek nie sprzyjał radosnemu nastrojowi. Miał wielką ochotę na spacer i właśnie zamierzał zignorować zakaz opuszczania murów zamku, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co obiecał McGonagall. Westchnął z zawodem, po czym postanowił nie poddawać się tak łatwo. Bardzo cicho wstał, ubrał się, zabrał z kufra Mapę Huncwotów oraz pelerynę-niewidkę i opuścił dormitorium. Po ciszy, jaką zastał na korytarzu, zorientował się, że musi być wcześniej niż przypuszczał. Zamek wciąż pogrążony był we śnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy McGonagall również nie będzie spała, ale gdy doszedł do drzwi jej gabinetu, usłyszał za sobą szelest. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że to Pani Norris, ale czarne obwódki wokół przenikliwych, kocich oczu zaraz wyprowadziły go z błędu.  
— Profesor McGonagall?  
— Poranny spacer? — odpowiedziała pytaniem, przybierając naturalną postać.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Chciałbym odwiedzić pewne miejsce poza murami zamku — powiedział po prostu, w niewytłumaczalny sposób czując, że McGonagall tym razem nie będzie protestować.  
Miał rację. Pokiwała tylko głową i poprosiła go do gabinetu. W milczeniu wykonała wokół niego kilka ruchów różdżką.  
— Masz ze sobą swoją pelerynę? — zapytała.  
Przytaknął.  
— Załóż ją. I nie zabaw na zewnątrz zbyt długo, Harry.  
— To mi nie zajmie mi wiele czasu, dziękuję — odparł i zniknął pod peleryną. Wychodząc z zamku zastanawiał się, czy dyrektorka domyśla się, gdzie się wybiera.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu kursu znalazł się sam na błoniach i dopiero teraz odczuł, jak brakowało mu takiej chwili samotności na otwartej przestrzeni. Jeszcze w czasie wakacji myślał o tym szczególnym dniu pewny, że będzie daleko stąd. Tymczasem wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Zupełnie inaczej. Stał przed białym, gładkim kamieniem marmurowego grobowca, zamiast pochylać się nad małym, skromnym grobem, którego wciąż nie było mu dane zobaczyć. Spodziewał się, że wizyta w Dolinie Godryka pomoże mu się odnaleźć. Irracjonalnie wierzył, że tam znajdzie odpowiedzi na większość swoich pytań. Teraz, po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych zupełnie nie tak, jak planował, widział to wszystko w nieco innym świetle. Rozumiał, że tamto przekonanie było naiwne, ale i tak odczuwał smutek, że wciąż nie odwiedził miejsca, w którym zginęli jego rodzice i w którym wszystko się zaczęło.  
Mgła powoli zaczęła się unosić i mdłe światło przedzierało się przez chmury pojedynczymi promieniami. Przejechał powoli dłonią po gładkiej powierzchni grobowca w pieszczotliwym geście.  
— Uda się nam, profesorze — szepnął, jakby czyniąc jakieś postanowienie i ruszył w kierunku zamku.  
W sali wejściowej, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, spotkał Draco.  
— Cóż tak wcześnie zerwało cię dziś z łóżka? — zapytał. Chłopak nie należał przecież do rannych ptaszków.  
— Przygotowujemy imprezę w pokoju wspólnym — odparł z ożywieniem Ślizgon.  
— Imprezę? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Dziś Halloween, zapomniałeś? — Teraz z kolei zdziwił się Draco.  
— Faktycznie — przyznał Harry. Trzydziesty pierwszy października kojarzył mu się z zupełnie czymś innym. — Ale nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie jest aktualne?  
— Zupełnie o nim zapomniałem — przyznał niefrasobliwie blondyn. — Obawiam się, że będziemy mieć straszne zamieszanie popołudniu. Przełóżmy to na jutro, albo jeszcze lepiej na niedzielę, bo pewnie nie będę po tym wszystkim w najlepszym stanie.  
— W porządku, w takim razie nie przeszkadzam — odrzekł Harry zły na siebie, że, mimo starań, w jego głosie zabrzmiał zwód. Zawsze czekał z niecierpliwością na ich wspólne spotkania i teraz czuł rozczarowanie.  
— Ej, co jesteś taki naburmuszony? Też masz zaproszenie.  
— Dzięki, ale chyba nie skorzystam — odpowiedział Harry, walcząc ze sprzecznymi odczuciami. Z jednaj strony bardzo ucieszył go fakt, że choć Draco odwołał ich spotkanie, nie zapomniał o nim zupełnie, z drugiej jednak wolał, żeby przyjaciel nie świętował w dzień, kiedy on ma raczej mało powodów do radości.  
— Daj spokój, jak można nie bawić się w Halloween? — zawołał z oburzeniem Ślizgon.  
— Wybacz, ale ten dzień raczej nie kojarzy mi się z imprezą — mruknął Harry, urażony niedomyślnością Draco.  
— Chyba przede wszystkim tobie powinien się tak kojarzyć. — Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.  
— Tak, nie ma to jak świętować śmierć swoich rodziców — odparł Harry ze złością. Malfoy był czasem takim nieczułym kretynem!  
— Och, ja nie o tym. — Ślizgon machnął ręką. — Przecież to masz już za sobą? Właśnie wracasz z celebracji tego aspektu dzisiejszego dnia, czyż nie?  
— Skąd wiesz, gdzie byłem? — Harry był zaskoczony.  
— Naprawdę nie jest trudno cię rozgryźć, Harry — odrzekł dziwnie łagodnie Malfoy. — A przez resztę dnia właśnie ty powinieneś świętować. Siedemnaście lat temu po raz pierwszy udało ci się go pokonać. A w takim czasie jak teraz, celebracja podobnych momentów jest bardzo ważna dla podtrzymania ducha. By przypomnieć wszystkim, że już wcześniej się nam udawało. Dlatego nie tylko przyjdziesz dziś do pokoju wspólnego, ale przyprowadzisz ze sobą Granger i Weasleya.  
— Ale… — Teraz Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Draco wymyślił bardzo mądrą rzecz, choć cholernie trudną do realizacji.  
— Nie ma żadnego „ale". Nie spodziewaj się jednak toastów na swoją cześć. Jesteśmy w końcu Ślizgonami. Nawet jeśli nie byłoby to dla nas niebezpiecznie gryfońskie, to jawne pochwały twojej osoby żadnemu przyzwoitemu członkowi naszego domu nie przeszłyby przez gardło. Jednak każdy trochę bardziej rozgarnięty niż Vinc i Greg zorientuje się, o co chodzi.  
— Tymczasem tradycja nocy duchów jest na tyle popularna, że aż bezpieczna.  
— Dokładnie — ucieszył się Draco.  
— Przydałoby się zaprosić również inne domy. — Harry zapalił się do pomysłu.  
— Myślałem o tym, ale gorzej z wykonaniem. Dotąd Ślizgoni zawsze bawili się sami. Nie wiem, jak zareagują.  
— Chyba nie gorzej niż na moją obecność? — zauważył rozbawiony Harry.  
— Mówiłem ci, że do ciebie się już przyzwyczaili.  
— Zatem do reszty przyzwyczają się tym bardziej. Poradzisz sobie. — Harry klepnął Ślizgona w plecy i ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.  
— Ej, czy ty się nie zrobiłeś ostatnio zbyt pewny siebie? — zawołał za nim Draco.  
Harry roześmiał się radośnie i odwrócił, żeby posłać przyjacielowi promienny uśmiech.

— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? — Ron patrzył na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Harry z ulgą zauważył, że zaproszenie na ślizgońską imprezę tak zszokowało Rona, że zapomniał o oburzeniu i protestach.  
— Mieliśmy porozmawiać o książkach — przypomniała rzeczowo Hermiona, której najwyraźniej również nie uśmiechał się pomysł spędzenia ślizgońskiego wieczoru.  
— To nie ucieknie. Pogadamy jutro. Zobaczycie, że nie będzie tak źle — odparł Harry.  
— I Malfoy naprawdę nas zaprosił? — upewniła się.  
— Tak. A ja uważam, że powinniśmy zabrać ze sobą jeszcze paru znajomych.  
— I kto niby chciałby tam pójść? — prychnął Ron.  
— O czym rozmawiacie? — Seamus i Dean podeszli do nich, zaintrygowani dyskusją.  
— O imprezie Halloween. Dostaliśmy zaproszenie do lochów.  
— Żartujesz? — Uśmiechnął się Seamus.  
— Mówię serio. Idziecie z nami? — zaproponował Harry.  
— Czy to nie lekka przesada, takie bratanie się? Może szykują na nas coś obrzydliwego? — Dean zrobił sceptyczną minę.  
— Święte słowa, stary — od razu poparł go Ron. — To wygląda naprawdę podejrzanie.  
— Ech, dajcie spokój! Co oni mogą? Słyszałem, ze Ślizgoni robią odjazdowe imprezy. Myślę, że warto to sprawdzić. Ja się piszę — wtrącił Seamus.  
— Świetnie — ucieszył się Harry.  
— Czyżbyście rozmawiali o jakiejś imprezie? — Do pokoju wspólnego weszła Ginny.  
— Dyskutują, czy wybrać się do Ślizgonów na noc duchów — odpowiedziała jej Luna, którą Harry dopiero teraz zauważył. Siedziała z Nevillem przy stoliku, najwyraźniej pomagając mu w pracy domowej. Musiała też przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie.  
Ginny klasnęła w ręce.  
— Ekstra!  
Ron posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.  
— Mogę się dołączyć? — zapytała niezrażona.  
— Nie ma mowy — oświadczył tonem nie znoszącego sprzeciwu starszego brata.  
— Nie pytałam ciebie. — Ginny pokazała Ronowi język. — Harry?  
Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nie chciał, żeby Ginny poszła razem z nimi, choć nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć. Miał jednak niejasne wrażenie, że wcale nie chodzi o instynkt opiekuńczy.  
— Chyba nie słuchasz bredni mojego brata? — oburzyła się.  
— Gin, może lepiej by było…  
— Daj spokój. — Machnęła ręką. — Byłam już na niejednej ślizgońskiej imprezie.  
— Że co? — wrzasnął Ron. Tym razem nawet Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę zaskoczona. Tylko Luna uśmiechała się ze zrozumieniem.  
— No co tak patrzycie? Parę razy zaprosił mnie Lin Zicher.  
— No pięknie — jęknął Ron i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.  
— To chyba nie było zbyt rozsądne z twojej strony — pozwoliła sobie zauważyć Hermiona.  
— Na wszelki wypadek byłam przebrana w ślizgońskiej ciuchy. Poza tym, jak widzisz, wyszłam z tego cało, Hermiono.  
Harry'emu chciało się śmiać. Od jakiegoś czasu widział stosunki grofońsko—ślizgońskie w nieco innym świetle.  
— Oni naprawdę potrafią się dobrze bawić — nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Luna.  
— O, la, la, ty też? — zdziwił się Dean. — To ja chyba również spróbuję. Kto wie, może to ostatnia szansa?  
— Świetnie — powtórzył po raz drugi w ciągu tej rozmowy Harry, tym jednak razem z nieco już wymuszonym entuzjazmem. — Zatem spotykamy się tu o dwudziestej. Każdy, kto ma ochotę, niech czuje się zaproszony.  
Tak naprawdę nagle zapragnął iść na tę imprezę całkiem sam, choć nie do końca rozumiał, o co mu właściwie chodzi.

Spodziewał się chyba czegoś innego. Nie wiedział dokładnie czego. Czegoś bardziej gorszącego? Zakazanego? Mrocznego? W sumie idiotyczne, bo niby dlaczego? Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów panowała niepowtarzalna atmosfera, którą nadawało światło z niezliczonej ilości dyniowych lampionów.  
— Są zielone, widzisz? — nie omieszkał zauważyć Ron. — To kompletni wariaci. Mają świra na punkcie swojego domu.  
— Och, my też czasem mamy. — Uśmiechnął się Harry. Jemu się podobały.  
— Są oryginalne — orzekła Luna. Z jej ust musiał to być prawdziwy komplement.  
Srebrna mgiełka co jakiś czas wypływała ze specjalnych rogów, umieszczonych na ścianach na różnych wysokościach, a we wszystkich możliwych miejscach stały kryształowe wazy pełne kolorowych cukierków. Leciał popularny wśród młodzieży wizzardrock, niektórzy już tańczyli, a część osób siedziała na kanapach, żartując, śmiejąc się i popijając drinki. Ślizgońskie Halloween.  
— Łał! — westchnął z podziwem Dean.  
— Całkiem nieźle, nie? — poparł go Seamus. — Mówiłem, że warto spróbować. O, zobacz! Tam są Susan i Megan. Chodźmy do nich.  
Chłopcy ruszyli w stronę znajomych Puchonek i Harry złapał się na zaklinaniu w myślach, by Ginny i Luna też dojrzały kogoś znajomego.  
_Co, u licha, we mnie wstąpiło?_  
— Chodź, Gin. Zobaczymy, co serwują w barku. — Jego tajemne życzenie spełniło się za sprawą Luny.  
— Tylko nie waż się czegoś próbować! — zawołał za siostrą Ron, ale albo go nie usłyszała, albo, co bardziej możliwe, zignorowała, wobec czego przeniósł uwagę na swoją dziewczynę. — Nie oddalaj się ode mnie, Hermiono. I najlepiej niczego nie dotykaj.  
_A najlepiej nie oddychaj_, pomyślał rozbawiony Harry, ledwo powstrzymując się, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
— Ciekawe jakiego zaklęcia użyli do tej mgiełki — odezwała się tymczasem Hermiona, uważając najwyraźniej odpowiadanie na ostrzeżenie Rona za bezcelowe.  
— _Sinus nebula_**_ (1)_ **— odpowiedział jej głos wydobywający się ze srebrnego obłoku, a po chwili wyłonił się z niego Draco. — Widzę, że wreszcie dotarliście. Napijecie się czegoś? — Uśmiechnął się zapraszająco, czyniąc honory gospodarza.  
— Po moim trupie — mruknął Ron i Harry kopnął go w kostkę. Nie chciał awantury zaraz na wstępie. Dlaczego nie mógł przyjść sam? Byłoby o tyle prościej…  
— Przynajmniej poczęstujcie się cukierkami. — Draco wciąż się uśmiechając, sięgnął po jedną z waz i podsunął ją im pod nos.  
Ron wziął kilka, ale Harry mógł przysiąc, że przyjaciel ich nie tknie. Na pewno był przekonany, że są zatrute. Hermiona nadal analizowała magiczną mgiełkę.  
— Granger, znajdziesz ją w „Zaklęciach dekoracyjnych" Emaliny Rufeer.  
— Och, naprawdę? Dzięki! — ucieszyła się i spojrzała na Malfoya z entuzjazmem, ale nagle jakby o czymś sobie przypomniała i drgnęła nerwowo.  
— Może chcesz jej poszukać w bibliotece? — zaproponował usłużnie Ron.  
— Nie, Ron — odmówiła, ku wyraźnemu rozczarowaniu swojego chłopaka. Było naprawdę bardzo mało miejsc, które wydawały się Ronowi gorsze od biblioteki, ale pokój wspólny Ślizgonów musiał być na czele tej listy.  
— No, to rozumiem — pochwalił ją Draco. — Przy okazji, w bibliotece jej nie znajdziesz, ale jeśli mi przypomnisz, chętnie ci ją pożyczę.  
— Byłoby wspaniale… — zdążyła tylko odpowiedzieć, bo Ron z nagłym zapałem pociągnął ją w stronę barku. Po drodze na pewno wyjaśnił jej, że _niczego_ od Malfoya nie przyjmie.  
Draco i Harry zostali sami.  
_Nareszcie!_, pomyślał Harry i wtedy dopiero dotarł do niego cały absurd rozgrywającej się tu przed momentem sceny. Malfoy był _miły_! I to miły dla jego przyjaciół! A nigdy dotąd nie zmarnował szansy, by ich znieważyć i obrazić. Nigdy nawet nie zachował się wobec nich neutralnie, tymczasem dziś… Harry zrozumiał też wreszcie, że nie dotyczy to tylko Malfoya. Ze wszystkimi Ślizgonami coś było _nie tak_. Odkąd tu weszli nie padło ani jedno nieprzyjemne słowo pod ich adresem. Nikt nie dziwił się ich obecnością, nie drwił, nie rzucał obelg. Wierzył, co prawda w dar przekonywania Draco, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. Jego wpływy również. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak…  
Draco wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym uśmiechem. Harry użyłby określenia „cielęcym", ale nawet w myślach połączenie takiego słowa z Malfoyem wydawało się niestosowne.  
— Draco, co się stało?  
— Siedemnaście lat temu pokonałeś Voldemorta — objaśnił rzeczowo przyjaciel.  
— Tak, to wiem — odparł z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem Harry. — Ale co ty im zrobiłeś? — Powiódł ręką po pomieszczeniu. — I przede wszystkim sobie?  
— Coś ci się nie podoba? — Draco się nachmurzył. — Świetna impreza!  
— Powiedziałbym nawet, że _za_ świetna.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął do wazy. — Masz cukierka. Albo dwa. Może trzy? Tak, teraz pamiętam: na pewno trzy. Najpierw srebrny, potem zielony, a na koniec czerwony.  
— Draco, co jest w tych cukierkach? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.  
— Oszołomienie, Tolerancja i Dobra Zabawa — wyrecytował Ślizgon.  
— Chyba żartujesz! Naćpaliście się? — zawołał, nie wiedząc: śmiać się czy bać.  
— Tobie też radzę. — Malfoy sięgnął po jego dłoń i włożył do niej trzy cukierki. Srebrny, zielony i czerwony.  
— Zupełnie ci odbiło! — prychnął Harry. Cieszył się, że Ron tego nie słyszał.  
— Och, dlaczego? — zaprotestował Draco. — Świat jest piękny, wiesz?  
— Może być piękny i bez _tego_ — burknął Harry, wrzucając cukierki z powrotem do wazy. Nie do końca popierał sposób, w jaki Ślizgon to zorganizował.  
— Chodź na taras. — Chłopak pociągnął go za szatę.  
— Taras? — zapytał zdezorientowany Harry. — W lochach?  
— Och, takie czary—mary — odpowiedział Draco.  
W rzeczywistości zaprowadził go do męskiego dormitorium. Jednak jedna ze ścian była zaczarowana w ten sposób, że miało się widok na błonia i faktycznie odnosiło się wrażenie, że siedzi się na tarasie.  
— Fajne, nie? — zagadnął Draco.  
— Niezłe — przyznał Harry, nie bez podziwu. — Musisz mnie tego nauczyć.  
— „Zaklęcia dekoracyjne" Emaliny Rufeer.  
— A, tak — przytaknął Harry bez entuzjazmu. Kiedy ludzie znajdują czas na takie bzdury? Znaczy, na czytanie. — Naprawdę musiałeś się naćpać, żeby to znieść? — wrócił jednak do dręczącego go problemu.  
— Harry, to tylko cukierki!  
— Ja nie potrzebuję _cukierków_, żeby wytrzymać w twoim towarzystwie! — zauważył Harry z wyrzutem.  
— Zawsze byłeś bohaterem — burknął pociesznie Draco.  
— Właśnie nie o to chodzi, bo…  
Draco nieoczekiwanie się roześmiał, przerywając wywód Harry'ego, po czym zbliżył się do niego i położył mu ręce na ramionach, spoglądając głęboko w oczy. Harry'emu zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.  
— Ja też ich do tego nie potrzebuję, głuptasku — powiedział.  
— Nie? — zapytał Harry tonem małego dziecka, które upewnia się, że jest kochane.  
— Nie — powtórzył dobitnie Draco. — Potrzebuję ich, żeby wytrzymać z nimi. — Wskazał podbródkiem drzwi, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego. — Z tobą, choć przyznam, że to bardzo dziwne, wytrzymuję bez tego.  
— Ooch, t-to świetnie — wydukał Harry, czując się coraz bardziej dziwnie. Z ledwością przełknął ślinę.  
— Zresztą właśnie przestają działać — rzekł już nieco innym głosem Draco i zdjął ręce z ramion Gryfona.  
— Słychać. Wraca ci twój pretensjonalny akcent — zauważył z lekkim żalem Harry. Właściwie, skoro Draco już je zjadł, to mogły jeszcze trochę podziałać...  
— Nie jest pretensjonalny, tylko wytworny — upomniał go Draco z wyższością i Harry miał już pewność, że substancje oszałamiające przestają działać. — A dla ciebie powinny być specjalne cukierki Towarzyskiej Ogłady.  
— Brzmi fantastycznie, masz jakieś na zbyciu? — sarknął Harry.  
— Niestety nie, ale będę musiał nad tym popracować. Może jednak coś mogłoby to zastąpić…  
Draco uniósł wieko swojego kufra, gorączkowo czegoś szukając i w tym momencie drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się gwałtownie.  
— Vinc, ile razy mam mówić, żebyś pukał? — warknął Draco, nie unosząc głowy znad kufra.  
Harry uznał za bardzo interesujący zwyczaj, że Crabbe musi pukać do własnego dormitorium.  
— Przepraszam — od progu odezwał się tymczasem głos Hermiony. — To Ron uparł się…  
Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że widzi na twarzy przyjaciółki ogromną ulgę, ale ogarnęło go równocześnie niejasne przeczucie, że nie ma ona nic wspólnego z tym, co podejrzewał Ron. W duchu dziękował więc Merlinowi, że przyjaciele nie wpadli chwilę wcześniej.  
— Och, Granger, Weasley, jak miło. — Głos Malfoya sugerował, że jest dokładnie na odwrót. — Coś czuję, że jutro będę mieć potwornego kaca.  
— Świetne zaklęcie. — Hermiona dostrzegła „efekt tarasu" i nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza.  
— Och, to — mruknął Draco i ponownie pochylił się nad kufrem. — Trzymaj w takim razie, to „Zaklęcia dekoracyjne". — Podał książkę dziewczynie. — A teraz bądźcie łaskawi opuścić moje dormitorium.  
Jednak Hermiona, by odebrać książkę, musiała zrobić kilka kroków w stronę Malfoya, bo ten oczywiście się nie kwapił, i teraz wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana w kufer.  
— Co jest? — burknął Ślizgon. — Nie chcesz, to nie.  
— Malfoy... czy to jest dolorykator? — wydukała, wciąż wpatrując się w zawartość skrzyni.

(1) **Sinus nebula** — Sinus — wybaczcie, jakaś tęsknota za matematyką:) luźne skojarzenie z wykresem sinusoidy; nebula — łac. obłok, mgiełka;


	21. Zaufanie

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIERWSZY **

**Zaufanie**

— To naprawdę ty ukradłeś ten dolorykator! — wykrzyknął Harry, przypominając sobie wydarzenia ze szkolenia.  
— Salazarze, wścibstwo Gryfonów przekracza wszelkie granice — warknął Draco i zatrzasnął wieko skrzyni.  
— Po co ci ten odrażający sprzęt? — Harry wzburzonym tonem zażądał odpowiedzi.  
Draco jęknął.  
— Czy istnieją jakieś szanse, że opuścicie moje dormitorium? — zapytał. Po jego minie od razu można było poznać, że nawet jeśli znajdował się tego wieczoru pod wpływem jakichś substancji poprawiających humor, to przestały działać, jak ręką odjął.  
Jednak Harry nawet nie drgnął. Przyglądał się Malfoyowi wstrząśnięty. Hermiona patrzyła na chłopaka przenikliwie. Nawet Ron nie zdradzał ochoty do wyjścia.  
— Świetnie — mruknął Ślizgon i wskazując różdżką drzwi, wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie. — Zatem lepiej, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.  
— Chciałeś zrobić na złość Abeldornowi? — Harry nie zamierzał zrezygnować z prób otrzymania odpowiedzi. — Po to go ukradłeś?  
— Cholera, nie mam pojęcia, co on tu robi. — Draco zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tylko się nie zgrywaj! — ostrzegł go Harry. W jego głosie wibrowała złość.  
— Ależ nie zgrywam się, Potter. Wierz mi, dotąd był o wiele lepiej ukryty, mimo że mało kto ośmiela się grzebać w moim kufrze.  
— Nikt ci _nigdzie_ nie grzebał, Malfoy — zauważył Ron.  
— Ale wtykacie, jak zawsze zresztą, nos w nie swoje sprawy. To wystarczające nadużycie.  
— Odpowiesz mi wreszcie, po co nadal ćwiczysz na sobie te cholerne zaklęcia, czy nie? — zdenerwował się Harry.  
Dolorykatory zawsze wprawiały go w pewien rodzaj rozdrażnienia i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że te przedmioty wytwarzają wokół siebie złowrogą aurę. Dlaczego Ślizgon to robił?  
— Harry, myślę, że to nie jest do końca tak, jak ci się wydaje. — Hermiona wciąż nie spuszczała wzroku z Malfoya, a ten odwzajemniał jej się pewnym siebie spojrzeniem. Na jej słowa jego usta lekko drgnęły w ironicznym grymasie. — Nie sądzę, by Malfoy lubował się w zadawaniu sobie bólu. Co innego innym… - Ślizgon nie zareagował na prowokację, więc kontynuowała. — Jest jeszcze druga, znacznie gorsza możliwość.  
— O czym ty mówisz, Hermiono? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Widzę, że Granger czytała te same książki, co ja — odezwał się wreszcie Malfoy.  
— Nie jestem co do tego przekonana — stwierdziła chłodno Hermiona. — Jednego jednak jestem całkowicie pewna. Rozmowa, którą mieliśmy dziś odbyć, Harry, dotyczyłaby w głównej mierze dolorykatorów.  
— Te książki... — zaczął Harry, ale przyjaciółka mu przerwała, jakby bojąc się, że powie za dużo.  
— Tak, większość z nich, a właściwie wszystkie, mówią właśnie o nich. To nie tylko przyrządy do nauki pospolitego zadawania bólu. To przede wszystkim magiczne przedmioty o potężnej mocy.  
— Artefakty — mruknął Draco.  
— To znaczy?  
— Nic więcej przy nim nie powiem — oświadczyła zdecydowanie Hermiona, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
— Och, daj spokój, Granger. Wiesz tyle, co ja. — Hermiona wciąż jednak milczała, więc dodał: — Mam wszystko, czego mi trzeba.: magiczny artefakt i niebezpieczną wiedzę. Brakuje tylko ofiary. Och, zaraz! — Ślizgon przyłożył dłoń do skroni w geście, sugerującym, że właśnie sobie coś przypomniał. — Przecież ofiara dobrowolnie przyszła do mojego dormitorium. Cóż... — Draco zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. — Wygląda na to, że będę musiał cię zabić. Co ty na to, Potter?  
— To nie jest śmieszne — odpowiedziała za Harry'ego Hermiona.  
— No, tak. Zapomniałem, że Gryfoni nie mają poczucia humoru — mruknął Ślizgon.  
— Draco! — zawołał ostrzegawczo Harry.  
— Boisz się, że cię zabiję? — zapytał wyzywającym tonem Malfoy.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny — oburzył się Harry.  
Draco spojrzał z satysfakcją na dziewczynę, ale deklaracja Harry'ego nie zrobiła na niej żadnego wrażenia.  
— Och, w porządku. Brakuje mi pewnych elementów wiedzy, które ty mogłabyś uzupełnić — przyznał Malfoy, patrząc nieco zaczepnie na Gryfonkę. Hermiona tylko prychnęła. — Ale skoro Granger wie już wszystko, to przecież wam wystarczy. Nie musicie mnie wtajemniczać. Wydaje mi się, że dolorykator przy odpowiedniej wiedzy i umiejętnościach może stać się bardzo cennym przedmiotem w ostatecznej rozgrywce, dlatego uznałem, że dobrze będzie mieć go na własność. Macie już więc świadomość, że jestem w jego posiadaniu, zatem gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć. A teraz, pozwólcie, wrócimy do reszty, zanim zaczną o nas plotkować.  
Malfoy ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale Harry zastąpił mu drogę i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.  
— Hermiono? — To było bardziej wezwanie do odpowiedzi, niż pytanie.  
— Jesteś pewny, Harry? — Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, rozumiejąc, co mu chodzi. Mogła akceptować, że Harry przyjaźni się z Malfoyem, ale nie oznaczało to wcale, że sama również zamierzała mu ufać.  
— Tak. Porozmawiajmy — potwierdził Harry.  
— A nie możemy stąd najpierw wyjść? — zapytał z nadzieją Ron. — A potem sobie tu wrócisz i wszystko mu opowiesz. — Ton jakim wypowiedział zaimek „mu", wyraźnie sugerował, co myśli o Ślizgonie.  
Malfoy spojrzał złowrogo na Rona, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.  
— No dalej, nie krępuj się. — Usta Draco wygiął ironiczny uśmieszek. — Idźcie się naradzić, a potem przedstawisz mi _ocenzurowaną_ wersję.  
Ron prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową, dając Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że to świetne wyjście. Hermiona zastygła w oczekiwaniu.  
— Nie — odpowiedział twardo Harry, wpatrując się w szare oczy Ślizgona i zastanawiając się, czy to możliwe, że widzi w nich jednocześnie obawę i nadzieję. — Porozmawiamy tutaj i teraz. A ty, Hermiono, powiesz nam wszystko, co wiesz.  
Hermiona ciężko westchnęła, Ron mruknął coś pod nosem, ale Harry zwrócił tylko uwagę na radosny błysk w oczach Draco i to wystarczyło, by utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję.  
— Nikt nas nie może podsłuchać? — upewniła się Hermiona.  
— _Muffliato!_ — Harry machnął różdżką. — Już nie.  
Skrzywiła się na znak, że nie pochwala nadużywania tego zaklęcia i usiadła na brzeżku fotela ustawionego przy małym stoliczku.  
— W porządku. Dolorykatory mają bardzo długą historię, która sięga aż średniowiecza — zaczęła opowiadać Hermiona.  
Ron jęknął i również opadł na pobliski fotel. Harry i Draco przysiedli na łóżku.  
— Pierwszy egzemplarz został zaprojektowany przez Markusa del Giotto w 1320 roku i nie był wtedy dolorykatorem w dzisiejszym znaczeniu tego słowa. Był przedmiotem zaprogramowanym przez skomplikowany Czar Przeniesienia i niekoniecznie musiał działać jak lustro.  
— Pytanie Sonii! — przypomniał sobie nagle Harry. Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale teraz naprawdę je pamiętał. Wtedy, po zajęciach z Abeldornem bezskutecznie usiłował odnaleźć je w przestrzeni pamięci, a teraz po prostu samo się pojawiło.  
— Dokładnie. To dzięki niej zwróciłem na nie uwagę. Reakcja Sykstusa świadczyła o tym, że coś się za tym kryje — przyznał Draco. — A potem jeszcze ta pierwsza kradzież, z którą nie miałem nic wspólnego.  
Hermiona i Ron patrzyli na nich z pytaniem w oczach.  
— Na pierwszych zajęciach z Abeldorenem, na których zaprezentował nam dolorykatory, Sonia zapytała, czy działają dokładnie jak lustra — wyjaśnił im Harry.  
— I co jej odpowiedział? — chciała wiedzieć Hermiona.  
— Że te, których używamy, tak.  
— Nie sądzę, by mówił prawdę — orzekł Draco.  
— Po tym, co o nich przeczytałam, ja też nie — zgodziła się z nim Hermiona. — W ogromnej większości oczywiście działały właśnie jak lustra, ale dało się to zmienić. Myślę, że i w tym przypadku tak jest. — Wskazała ręką skrzynię. — Tak czy inaczej rdzeniem dolorykatora, który kiedyś nosił nazwę revertikatora**(1)**, był, jak już wspomniałam, Czar Przeniesienia. Trafienie w niego jakimkolwiek zaklęciem, powodowało jego odbicie w stronę osoby, która je wyczarowała. Przyczyny, z jakich został stworzony są niejasne. Według jednej z książek Markus po prostu eksperymentował, według innej były to próby stworzenia idealnej tarczy.  
— Co w takim razie się nie udało? — zainteresował się nagle Ron. — Gdyby używać takiego revertraktora…  
— Revertikatora — poprawiła go odruchowo Hermiona.  
— Mniejsza z tym. — Machnął ręką. — Pomyśl, to byłaby naprawdę tarcza doskonała. Nikt nie mógłby cię tknąć! — Oczy Rona błyszczały.  
— Wielu wcześniej podzielało twój zapał, Ron — ostudziła jego podniecenie. — Okazało się jednak, że moc takiego revertikatora, sama w sobie jest za słaba. Mógł odbijać zwykłe zaklęcia, ale gdy chodziło o klątwy i uroki, wymagał od czarodzieja używającego go jako tarczę tak dużego nakładu mocy, że aż niemożliwego. Trzeba było z tego zrezygnować. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że przedmioty straciły swoją niezwykłą moc i wszyscy przestali się nimi interesować. Przez wieki wielu próbowano zamienić go na tarczę, przeprowadzając różne eksperymenty. Wreszcie niejaki Niklas Zotorwjeski wymyślił coś innego. Mianowicie udało mu się dokonać zmiany w magicznej formule rdzenia i zmodyfikować Czar Przeniesienia w ten sposób, że owszem, revertikator odbijał zaklęcie, ale w stronę konkretnej, wskazanej osoby i niekoniecznie musiała być to ta sama, która rzucała czar.  
— Laleczka wu-du — powiedział Draco.  
— Dokładnie — przyznała Hermiona posępnie, a Harry zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać, gdzie w tym wszystkim tkwi haczyk.  
— Ale to z pewnością też nie jest takie proste? — zapytał. — Gdyby tak było zebralibyśmy się wszyscy, wspólnymi siłami zmodyfikowalibyśmy nawet kilka dolorykatorów tak, by odbijały klątwy w stronę Voldemorta i po krótkiej chwili mielibyśmy go z głowy.  
— No właśnie. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie jest to wiedza ogólnodostępna, a dolorykatory wycofano z użytku z częściowo z powodu odkrycia Niklasa, ale też i pewnej grupy ludzi około pięćset lat temu.  
— Ramiowie z Arleu — wtrącił Malfoy. Hermiona uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi. — Akurat tę cząstkę historii znam — wyjaśnił. — Grupa ludzi, właściwie sekta, która obrała sobie za przedmiot kultu ból.  
Ron wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem.  
— Tak, rzeczywiście — przyznała dziewczyna. — Używali revertikatorów jako narzędzi tortur, zadając ból innym, a także jako środków do samoudręczenia. Uważali, że ból oczyszcza i pozwala wyzwolić w czarodzieju wyższe poziomy magicznej energii. Przez ich działalność przedmioty te zostały właściwie zakazane.  
— Za czasów sekty, istniało prawo, które oficjalnie uważało je za przedmioty czarnomagiczne i zakazane. Ramiowie przez długi czas byli poszukiwani, wreszcie wszyscy zostali aresztowani i osadzeni w więzieniu, a dolorykatory zniszczone. Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, nie wszystkie… Prawo zaś przestało o tym wspominać, ponieważ Ministerstwo uznało, że problem przestał istnieć — dodał Draco.  
— Czy w takim razie oznacza to, że możemy użyć tego dolorykatora, jako narzędzia do pozbycia się Voldemorta? — To w dalszym ciągu brzmiało zbyt pięknie. Harry wiedział, że na pewno jest jeszcze coś, o czym Hermiona dotąd nie powiedziała. Zresztą wyraz jej twarzy wyraźnie mówił, że zbliżyła się do terenu wiedzy, o którym wolałaby nie wspominać.  
— To nie jest takie proste. Nie wiem, czy będziemy umieli sami dokonać transformacji rdzenia dolorykatora i zmodyfikować zaklęcie. A poza tym nie wystarczy po prostu zażyczyć sobie, by przekierowywał zaklęcia w stronę konkretnej osoby. Do tego wymagana jest jeszcze jakaś cząstka tej osoby.  
— Jak do eliksiru wielosokowego? — chciał wiedzieć Draco.  
— Dokładnie — przyznała.  
— Aha. — Harry miał już jasność. Ponura układanka wreszcie stworzyła całość.  
— Tarcza: nie, laleczka wu-du: nie… Do dupy! — wyraził swoją nieskomplikowaną opinię Ron.  
— Ta druga opcja nie jest niemożliwa — zauważył Draco, a Hermiona zmroziła go wzrokiem.  
O co jej chodziło? Harry nie rozumiał. Faktycznie mieli marne szanse na powodzenie, ale miał niejasne wrażenie, że dziewczyna czegoś bardzo się obawia. Czego?  
— A zdobędziesz cząstkę V-Voldemorta, Malfoy? — zapytała wyzywająco.  
Ach, _tego_.  
— W końcu jestem śmierciożercą — zauważył, powodując niemal śmierć Rona przez uduszenie z braku tchu.  
— Nie wiem, długo nad tym wszystkim myślałam i nie mam pojęcia, czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa na powodzenie — oświadczyła, jakby w ogóle nie biorąc słów Ślizgona pod uwagę.  
— Będziemy musieli pomyśleć nad tym wspólnie — zdecydował Harry. — Czy w tych książkach od Dumbledore'a są jakieś wskazówki, jak zmodyfikować Czar Przeniesienia?  
Hermiona skinęła głową.  
— Są. Bardzo zawiłe, ale są. Może jeśli usiądziemy nad nimi wszyscy razem, uda się nam coś z nich zrozumieć.  
— W takim razie spotkamy się w niedzielę w pokoju życzeń — zdecydował Harry.  
— W porządku — zgodził się Draco.  
— A kto ci powie… — chciał wyrazić swój protest Ron, ale wzrok Hermiony powstrzymał go przed dokończeniem zdania.  
— Świetnie — zgodził się Harry.  
— Granger, a czy mógłbym do tego czasu pożyczyć sobie te twoje mądre książki? — zapytał Malfoy.  
Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, a on skinął głową. Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle.  
— Jeśli masz ochotę na spędzenie ze mną czasu w bibliotece — odparła.  
— Po moim trupie! — warknął Ron.  
— I Rona, oczywiście — dodała pośpiesznie Hermiona.  
— Nie można wynieść ich z biblioteki? — zdziwił się Ślizgon.  
— Specjalnie strzeżone pozycje — odpowiedziała.  
— Cóż, w takim razie spotkamy się jutro w południe w bibliotece — zdecydował Draco.  
— Na dodatek będzie trzeba przekonać panią Pince, by was dopuściła, bo ostatnio, kiedy wszyscy chcieliśmy je przejrzeć, robiła trudności. Teoretycznie tylko ja mam pozwolenie.  
— Ja się nią zajmę — obiecał Ślizgon. — Dopuści nas.  
Ron miał taką minę, jakby właśnie obwieszczono zbliżający się koniec świata, a Harry miał ochotę zachichotać. Biedy Ron, nie dość, że będzie uwięziony w bibliotece, to na dodatek w towarzystwie Malfoya!  
— W porządku — zgodziła się Hermiona. — W takim razie do jutra. Chodźmy, Ron.  
Chłopakowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Kiedy tylko Malfoy odblokował drzwi zaklęciem, Ron zniknął za nimi w mgnieniu oka. Harry też zamierzał udać się do wieży. Czuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa i przeszła mu jakakolwiek ochota do zabawy.  
— To do niedzieli — pożegnał się w progu.  
— Hmm, Harry? — Draco chrząknął. — Może też byś przyszedł jutro do biblioteki? Nie jestem pewien, czy się tam w trójkę nie pozabijamy…  
— Nie możesz po prostu zjeść jeszcze jednego cukierka? — zażartował Harry, ale Draco zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, więc dodał: — No dobra, przyjdę.  
— Świetnie! Ale skoro już o tym mowa, to kiedy następnym razem zjesz cukierka: Ufam Komu Popadnie, uważaj z kim rozmawiasz.  
— Och, spokojnie panie „Kto Popadnie", byłem bardzo ostrożny.

Tym razem w bibliotece nie było nudno, o nie. Harry musiał przyznać, że Malfoy i Ron bardzo skrupulatnie się o to postarali. Pacyfikowanie ich zajęło jemu i Hermionie niemal tyle samo czasu, co przedzieranie się przez księgi zostawione im przez Dumbledore'a. Zbyt wielu nowych wniosków w sprawie dolorykatora nie przybyło, Harry wzbogacił się natomiast o pulsujący ból głowy i przeświadczenie, że trójka jego przyjaciół w komplecie jest: Absolutnie. Nie. Do. Zniesienia.  
Zdecydowali się też, że na razie odłożą spotkanie w pokoju życzeń, by każdy mógł spokojnie przemyśleć uzyskane informacje i zastanowić się nad tym, co dalej. Harry długo się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał i czuł, że rozwiązanie problemu musi być w zasięgu jego ręki. Inaczej Dumbledore nie podsuwałby im takiego pomysłu.

Listopad był w tym roku wyjątkowo ponury. Harry nigdy nie przepadał za tym miesiącem, ale teraz odczuwał to ze zdwojoną siłą. Szarość i chłód sprawiały, że nieustanne złe wieści wydawały się jeszcze bardziej złowrogie. Zupełnie jakby dla czarodziejskiego świata słońce już nigdy miało nie wyjść zza chmur. Voldemort miał swoich ludzi wszędzie. Nasilone działania śmierciożerców na terenie kraju sugerowały, że czas ostatecznej rozgrywki jest coraz bliższy. Oznaczało to, że muszą być przygotowani, a Harry wiedział jedno: tym razem nie może dać się zaskoczyć. Nie może zawieść...  
Myślał o wszystkich Weasleyach rozproszonych po kraju w różnych misjach dla Zakonu. To, że Ron najwyraźniej wolał o tym nie mówić, nie znaczyło, że Harry nie dostrzega, jak bardzo przyjaciel martwi się o rodzinę. Hermiona już jakiś czas temu wymogła na rodzicach, by przenieśli się do swoich krewnych za granicą. Harry niepokoił się również o Lupina, gdyż Tonks w dalszym ciągu nie odzyskała pamięci i od wypadku przebywała z rodzicami. Magomedycy uważali, że rzeczy i wydarzenia, o których zapomniała, muszą być przyswajane przez nią stopniowo, żeby nie wpadła w pewien rodzaj wstrząsu poamnestycznego. W Hogwarcie powolny tryb dawkowania informacji był, jak powszechnie wiadomo, niemożliwy, dlatego Nimphadorę przeniesiono do jej rodzinnego domu. Od tego czasu Remus wyglądał na przygaszonego i wręcz chorego, jakby nagle wszystkie dni miały właściwości tego jednego tuż przed pełnią.  
— Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? — Harry drgnął na dźwięk znajomego głosu.  
— Przestraszyłeś mnie.  
— Rany, nie wiedziałem, że zrobiłeś się taki płochliwy — odparł z ironią Draco. — Wszędzie cię szukałem. Nie wolno snuć się bez celu po korytarzach, nie pamiętasz?  
— Przecież to wedle twojej teorii, większość zasad mnie nie obejmuje — odciął się Harry.  
— Taa, i doprowadzasz tym do szału przyzwoitych ludzi — mruknął Draco.  
— Przyszedłeś wymierzyć mi sprawiedliwość w ich imieniu? — Harry zsunął się z parapetu, nieświadom uśmiechu, jaki pojawił mu się na ustach.  
— Powiedzmy. Myślę, że czas porozmawiać na pewien temat.  
— Świetnie się składa, bo ja doszedłem do tego samego wniosku — przyznał Harry.  
— No popatrz! Kto by pomyślał, że możemy być tak jednomyślni — odparł z lekkim sarkazmem Ślizgon.  
— Po prostu dotąd nie wykorzystywaliśmy drzemiącego w nas potencjału.  
— Ach tak? Idź zatem po tych swoich trudnych przyjaciół. Poczekam na was w pokoju życzeń.  
— Zgoda. Ale jeśli oni są _trudni_, to jaki ty jesteś?  
— _Niepowtarzalny_ — odpowiedział Draco z uśmiechem pełnym samouwielbienia.

Kiedy przyszli na umówione miejsce spotkania, ich oczom ukazały się girlandy ostrokrzewu, czerwone czapki z białymi pomponami wypełnione słodyczami i stół uginający się od smakołyków.  
— Malfoy, to ty? — zdziwił się Harry. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego miejsce na naradę wojenną miałoby tak wyglądać.  
— Nie, to ten pokój — mruknął Ślizgon.  
— Dziś szósty grudnia, Mikołaja — wyjaśniła rzeczowo, jak zawsze zorientowana, Hermiona.  
— To już jest grudzień? — zdziwił się Ron.  
— Ja też nie zauważyłem — przyznał Harry. — Czas mija nieubłaganie.  
— Patrzcie, moje ulubione miodowe muffinki! — wykrzyknął Ron  
— Nie do wiary! Jest też „Słodki wywar poprawiający koncentrację" — zdziwiła się Hermiona. — Przepis wymyśliła sama Rowena Ravenclaw.  
— Tak, są też moje ulubione kawowe ciasteczka — przyznał nieco znudzonym głosem Draco. — Nie jadłem ich, odkąd nie można otrzymywać paczek. Zawsze zamawiałem je sobie w Miodowym Królestwie. W Hogwarcie nikt nie umie ich zrobić. Potter, na co czekasz? Odszukaj swój przysmak!  
— Eee... przyszliśmy tu porozmawiać o sposobie na Voldemorta, a nie objadać się słodyczami — zauważył Harry.  
— Daj spokój, dziś Mikołaj! — zawołał Ron. — Powa hym — dodał z buzią wypchaną muffinką - s penym golądkem znaszne lepej ige he na wone.  
_Może faktycznie nie ma w tym nic złego_, pomyślał Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy dojrzał charakterystyczne krążki swoich ulubionych bakalii w karmelu.  
— To może ja zacznę — odezwała się Hermiona, delektując się filiżanką wywaru Roweny. — Udało mi się odczytać większość runicznych równań, które służyły jako wskazówki do transformacji rdzenia dolorykatora.  
— To fantastycznie! — ucieszył się Ron, którego słodycze wprawiły w doskonały humor.  
— Niestety nie widzę najmniejszych szans na zdobycie jakiejś cząstki Voldemorta.  
— Horkruks? — podsunął Ron.  
Harry popatrzył na przyjaciela z uznaniem. To była myśl! Ale Hermiona powoli pokręciła głową.  
— Myślałam o tym. Ale łączenie dwóch przedmiotów o silnej magicznej energii nie wydaje się najlepszym pomysłem. Moglibyśmy wywołać coś, czego skutków nie będziemy w stanie przewidzieć.  
— Hermiona ma rację — przyznał Harry, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomysł Rona jest kuszący. — Kolejny horkruks zaraz po odnalezieniu trzeba zniszczyć. Nie można ryzykować jego przechowywania, a tym bardziej eksperymentowania na nim z innymi zaklęciami. To poprzednie zabiły Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego oraz zniszczyły pamięć Tonks. Ten sposób odpada.  
Ron ponuro zwiesił głowę.  
— Mogę spróbować — odezwał się Draco, w skupieniu napełniając sobie malutką filiżankę kawą.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny! — oburzyła się Hermiona.  
Draco odstawił filiżankę i powoli odsunął lewe przedramię. Hermiona szybko odwróciła wzrok, a Ron przeciwnie, wpatrywał się w Mroczny Znak z niemym przerażeniem. Harry też po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, ale nie zrobił na nim takiego wrażenia. Od szóstego roku wiedział przecież, że on musi się tam znajdować. Wszyscy w trójkę wiedzieli. On nauczył się to akceptować, bo wiedział, że Draco jest po ich stronie, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że podczas przedłużającej się ciszy i Ron i Hermiona, każde na swój sposób, zastanawiają się, dlaczego, u Merlina, mają ufać śmierciożercy.  
Hermiona pierwsza przerwała milczenie. Zbladła wyraźnie, ale przemogła się i ponownie spojrzała na Malfoya.  
— Nawet jeśli w jakiś cudowny sposób udałoby ci się coś zdobyć, nigdy byś już do nas nie wrócił.  
— Porażająca wiara w moją lojalność — wycedził Ślizgon przez zaciśnięte zęby, zasłaniając jednym szarpnięciem Mroczny Znak.  
— Nie bądź głupi, nie o to chodzi — prychnęła.  
— A, o co? — warknął Malfoy.  
— Zwyczajnie byś tego nie przeżył. _Nikt_ z nas by tego nie przeżył.  
— Warto spróbować, nie sądzisz? — Draco nie dawał za wygraną.  
— Nie — odezwał się stanowczo Harry. — Wszyscy doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to moje zadanie.  
— Chyba oszalałeś! — wykrzyknął Ron. — Chcesz wybrać się do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?  
— Harry... — zaczęła Hermiona. — To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
— Nie jest — przyznał. — Dlatego mam lepszy. Odkąd dowiedziałem się tego wszystkiego o dolorykatorach, wiedziałem, że coś nam umyka. W końcu zrozumiałem, o co chodzi. Od śmierci Cedrika łączy mnie z Voldemortem coś więcej niż blizna. Wtedy przecież odrodził się właśnie z mojej krwi! A zatem jesteśmy w posiadaniu łatwo dostępnej cząstki Toma Riddle'a.  
— Och, Harry, jesteś genialny! — zawołał Ron.  
— Przeciwnie. — Draco posłał rudzielcowi lodowate spojrzenie. — Jest kompletnym kretynem.  
— Nie myślisz o tym poważnie, prawda, Harry? — zapytała ostrożnie Hermiona.  
— Tylko spójrz na niego. Mówi _śmiertelnie_ poważnie — syknął Malfoy.  
— To moje zadanie — powtórzył Harry.  
— Na Salazara, tylko nie zaczynaj tej swojej idiotycznej śpiewki! — warknął Draco. — Popełnianie samobójstwa nie jest niczyim zadaniem.  
— Przykro mi to mówić, Harry, ale zgadzam się z Malfoyem — dodała Hermiona. — To idiotyczne.  
Ron zastygł z otwartymi ustami. Najwyraźniej dopiero zrozumiał, co oznaczałoby użycie krwi Harry'ego.  
— Koniec świata — burknął w końcu. — Ja też zgadzam się z Malfoyem.  
— To już wasz problem. Radzę się z nim uporać, bo to właśnie waszym zadaniem będzie transformacja rdzenia. I lepiej zajmijcie się tym od zaraz — to mówiąc Harry opuścił pokój życzeń, pozostawiając swoich przyjaciół w kompletnym osłupieniu. Jednak zamykając drzwi usłyszał jeszcze, jak Draco mówi:  
— Tego właśnie w was, Gryfonach, nienawidzę. Wkurwiające, ślepe bohaterstwo.

Tym razem nikt nie czuł zbliżających się świąt. A już na pewno nie Harry. Jakby mało było zmartwień, przyjaciele postanowili swoim milczeniem zaakcentować brak aprobaty dla jego pomysłu. Prawie z nim nie rozmawiali, traktowali go chłodno, a zagadnięci odpowiadali półsłówkami. Harry był tym zmęczony. Chciał by rozumieli, że to naprawdę jest _jego zadanie_. Musi ratować świat. I nie on sobie to przecież wymyślił! Kiedy szedł więc na cotygodniowe spotkanie ćwiczeniowe z Malfoyem, miał szczerą nadzieję, że przynajmniej Ślizgon będzie zachowywał się normalnie. W myśl zasady, że najlepszą metodą obrony jest atak, postanowił nie dać Draconowi dojść do głosu i przekroczywszy tylko próg pokoju życzeń wyrzucił:  
— Tylko nie praw mi kazań i nie strój fochów. Mam dość użerania się z Ronem i Hermioną. Przyszedłem tu ćwiczyć, a nie debatować, o sprawach dawno przesądzonych.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami z obojętną miną.  
— Nie zamierzałem do tego wracać. To twoja sprawa.  
— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Naprawdę. Niby dlaczego miałoby mnie obchodzić, co postanowiłeś? Ważne jest tylko, żeby twój plan był skuteczny i świat czarodziejski znów mógł normalnie funkcjonować.  
— Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy — odpowiedział Harry dziwnie cicho. Wiedział, że powinien przyjąć z ulgą oświadczenie Ślizgona, a tymczasem sprawiło mu ono przykrość. Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, ale czuł, że nie tego się spodziewał i teraz w jakiś pokrętny sposób poczuł się zdradzony.  
Draco obserwował go uważnie i Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.  
— Zabieramy się za ćwiczenia, czy jednak się rozmyśliłeś? — zapytał Ślizgon.  
— Jasne.  
— To dobrze, bo na koniec chciałem jeszcze pogadać.  
— O czym? — zaciekawił się Harry.  
— Potem. Nie chcę nas teraz rozpraszać.  
— Aha.  
Oczywiście oświadczenie Malfoya wywarło dokładnie taki sam skutek i kompletnie rozproszyło Harry'ego. Zamiast skupić uwagę na skomplikowanych inkantacjach, cały czas zastanawiał się, co też Draco chce mu powiedzieć, co skutkowało ironicznymi uwagami Ślizgona.  
— W porządku, mam cię dość — oświadczył w pewnym momencie Draco, opadając spocony na kanapę.  
— Wzajemnie — sapnął Harry, siadając tuż obok. — O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
— Idą święta — odparł zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Draco.  
— Taa — przyznał Harry. — W tym roku nikt nie opuści Hogwartu.  
— Ja opuszczę — mruknął Draco.  
— Co? — Harry był w szoku.  
— Muszę.  
— Nie możesz!  
— Ja też wolałbym zostać. Przynajmniej pierwszy raz w życiu spędziłbym Gwiazdkę z tobą — odparł z sarkazmem Ślizgon.  
— Zawsze możemy zrobić sobie wcześniejszą, prywatną Wigilię — odrzekł Harry.  
— Taa — westchnął Draco, po czym dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — To była ironia, głąbie!  
— Wiem, głupku. Ja też nie mówiłem serio — odciął się Harry, pokazując przyjacielowi język.  
— Ale mimo wszystko chciałbym się z tobą spotkać. Przed wyjazdem muszę ci coś pokazać — dodał z nagłą powagą Draco.  
— W porządku, mam przynieść opłatek? — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Skoro nalegasz. — Draco również się uśmiechnął.  
Po nieco dziwnym oświadczeniu Draco, Harry wpadł w pewien rodzaj transu. Przede wszystkim tonął w domysłach, co Ślizgon mógł mieć na myśli. Poza tym doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę muszą wyprawić dla siebie wcześniejszą Wigilię, a to pociągało za sobą konsekwencje w postaci konieczności przygotowania jakiegoś prezentu. Harry uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że oto właśnie planuje obdarować Draco Malfoya. Akurat przechodził przez pokój wspólny i usłyszał strzępek kłótni przyjaciół.  
— Widzisz? — doszedł go przyciszony głos Rona.  
— Nie widzę — odpowiedziała Hermiona zdenerwowanym tonem.  
— Wcale się nami nie przejmuje, _śmieje się_!  
Chwilowo Harry postanowił zignorować przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Właśnie wpadł na to, że potrzebuje zobaczyć się z McGonagall.  
— Coś się stało, panie Potter? — zapytała dyrektorka, widząc Harry'ego pod swoim gabinetem.  
— Tak! — odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Harry, ale na widok zmarszczonych brwi nauczycielki zaraz się zreflektował. — To znaczy potrzebuję pani pomocy w pewnej sprawie.  
— Wejdź — zaprosiła go do środka. — Co to za sprawa?  
— Potrzebuję kawowe ciasteczka z Miodowego Królestwa — oświadczył Harry.  
— Słucham? — McGonagall wyglądała, jakby właśnie usłyszała największą rewelację w swoim życiu.  
— Są w kształcie gwiazdek, z małymi ziarenkami kawy na środku. — Próbował odtworzyć wszystkie szczegóły. — Przyniosłem kilka galeonów, powinno wystarczyć. Nie mogę kupić sam, ponieważ nie...  
— Panie Potter — przerwała mu McGonagall. — Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że uczniowie nie mogą opuszczać zamku, robić zakupów w Hogesmeade, ani dostawać paczek.  
— No tak — przyznał nieco zawstydzony Harry.  
— Nie mogę też w związku z tym zakupić wszystkim świątecznych prezentów — dodała, ale głos jej drżał od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.  
— Ale to zupełnie wyjątkowa sytuacja — zapewnił Harry, czując, że się czerwieni.  
— Ach tak? — Jedna z brwi McGonagall powędrowała bardzo wysoko. — To raz jeszcze, jakie to mają być ciasteczka?  
— Kawowe. Bardzo pani dziękuję, pani profesor.  
— Nic nie obiecuję. Nie wiem, czy będę w Hogesmeade.  
— Jeśli jednak...  
— Będę pamiętać. A teraz wracaj do siebie.  
Harry z płonącymi policzkami wycofał się do drzwi. Bardzo zależało mu na tych ciasteczkach, nawet za cenę zrobienia z siebie kretyna. Na dodatek zamykając drzwi usłyszał jeszcze, jak McGonagall zastanawia się pod nosem, która to szczęśliwa Gryfonka ma takie zamiłowanie do kawy.  
_Dlaczego od razu Gryfonka? I jeszcze dziewczyna?_, oburzył się w myślach Harry.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz iść do pokoju życzeń? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Bo idziemy do mnie — odpowiedział Draco głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
— To wszystko wyjaśnia — odparł z ironią Harry.  
— Zawsze jesteś taki upierdliwy? — zirytował się Ślizgon.  
— Nie, zwykle pozwalam tobie wodzić prym — odciął się.  
— Widzę, że moje towarzystwo bardzo cię rozwija — uśmiechnął się ironicznie Draco.  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie.  
— A ty staraj się nie zwracać teraz na siebie uwagi. Wolałbym nie robić zamieszania.  
Szybkim krokiem przeszli przez pokój wspólny i skierowali się do dormitorium. Draco, tak jak przy ostatniej wizycie Gryfonów, zablokował drzwi zaklęciem i natychmiast podszedł do szafy.  
— Zatem co to takiego? — zapytał Harry.  
— Zamiast gadać, chodź tutaj! — ponaglił go Ślizgon.  
Harry zbliżył się i zanim jeden z segmentów szafy zdążył odskoczyć, przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś tutaj musi być przejście do pokoju, w którym był kiedyś zamknięty.  
— Widzę, że wreszcie skojarzyłeś — mruknął Draco.  
Jednak pokój z ponurego pomieszczenia piwnicznego, zmienił się nie do poznania. Od umieszczonych na ścianach kaganków promieniowało ciepłe światło, na środku stał stół zastawiony smakowicie pachnącymi daniami, nie dało się też pominąć dekoracji z ostrokrzewu i malutkiej choinki. Harry był oszołomiony i przez dłuższą chwilę stał gapiąc się na to wszystko z otwartymi ustami.  
— Sam… sam to zrobiłeś? — wydukał w końcu.  
— Nie, święty Mikołaj — odparł z przekąsem Draco. — Chciałeś przecież Wigilię? Mam nadzieję, że zabrałeś opłatki.  
Harry w duchu gratulował sobie, że naprawdę to zrobił, chociaż nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał po prostu, że pójdą do pokoju życzeń, który za nich zatroszczy się o świąteczną atmosferę. Ale Draco wszystko sobie zaplanował...  
— Siadamy? — zaproponował Harry, wciąż czując się nieswojo.  
— Właściwie... — Twarz Draco spochmurniała. — Wolałbym najpierw ci coś pokazać.  
— Myślałem, że to chciałeś mi pokazać. — Harry zatoczył łuk ręką.  
— Nie bądź sentymentalny, Potter. — Draco wydął usta w pogardliwym grymasie, a Harry'emu wydało się, że chłopak czymś się denerwuje. — Pomyślałem po prostu, że święta to dobra okazja do... To znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, że w jakiś dziwny sposób się dogadaliśmy, więc... — Harry uniósł jedną brew. Draco Malfoy nigdy się nie jąkał i zawsze dokładnie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Wreszcie Ślizgon wyrzucił z siebie: — Och, po prostu to oglądnij.  
Harry spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym machnięciem ręki. Była tam stara kanapa, którą zapamiętał z ostatniego pobytu, ale na niej stał pewien znajomo wyglądający przedmiot.  
— To myślodsiewnia? — zawołał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
— Taa, raczej tak — odparł Draco. — Jeśli pozwolisz, wolałbym mieć to już za sobą.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, zanurzając się w chłodną mgiełkę myślodsiewni, ale zdążył pomyśleć, że w ostatnim czasie zaczyna nabierać wprawy w odwiedzaniu cudzych wspomnień. Jednak na to, co zobaczył i tak nie byłby w stanie się przygotować.

Draco Malfoy jakby trochę młodszy, w brudnej szacie i ze strachem wypisanym na twarzy biegł skrajem obcego Harry'emu lasu. Ciężko sapał i co chwilę się potykał. Próbował dorównać kroku jakiemuś mężczyźnie. Harry spojrzał na Draco, który towarzyszył mu teraz i bacznie go obserwował. Chłopak nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, tylko skinął ręką, żeby podążyli za oddalającymi się postaciami. Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna towarzyszący Draconowi ze wspomnienia się odezwał, Harry zorientował się kim jest. Uciekającemu Malfoyowi towarzyszył Severus Snape!

_— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Draco, bo mamy bardzo mało czasu. Niczego nie będę mógł ci powtórzyć, a od następnych godzin zależy twoje życie.  
— On mnie zabije — odpowiedział mu histerycznym głosem Draco._

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu Ślizgona, ale Draco odwrócił wzrok.

_— Nie zabije cię, jeśli zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci każę. I zrozumiesz wszystko, co do ciebie powiem. Jasne?  
Draco nie odpowiedział.  
— Jasne, Malfoy? — powtórzył nieprzyjemnym głosem Snape. Chłopak cicho przytaknął. _

Harry aż się wzdrygnął i zrobiło mu się żal Draco. Rozumiał już, co to za wspomnienie. Pamiętał, co sam wtedy czuł i że był gotowy zabić tych dwóch, ale teraz, z perspektywy czasu patrzył na to zupełnie inaczej, choć do tej chwili nie do końca sobie to uświadamiał. Oczywiście nie zmienił zdania, co do Snape'a...

_— Nie służę Czarnemu Panu. Zabiłem Dumbledore'a, ponieważ on sam tak to zaplanował. Wiedział, że umrze, ponieważ klątwa uwolniona z horkruksa Czarnego Pana powoli wysysała z niego życie już od jakiegoś czasu. Wiedział też o zadaniu, które on ci zlecił. Chciał cię chronić i wierzył, że nie będziesz w stanie go zabić. A ja dodatkowo złożyłem Przysięgę twojej matce. Rozumiesz?  
— Myślał, że jestem tchórzem i miał rację — odparł gorzko Draco.  
— Na litość boską, Malfoy, nie użalaj się teraz nad sobą! Jeśli nie zdążę powiedzieć ci tego, co muszę i zrobić tego, co konieczne, obaj dziś zginiemy. Zrozumiałeś, co powiedziałem? Chociaż jedno słowo?  
— Tak._

Harry miał natomiast ochotę krzyczeć: NIE! Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz nie usiądzie, ziemia usunie mu się spod nóg. Jednak Snape i Malfoy wciąż bardzo szybko posuwali się do przodu i ani myśleli się zatrzymać.

_— Przekonam Czarnego Pana, że będziesz mu jeszcze potrzebny, że możesz nawiązać kontakt z Potterem i go śledzić...  
— Ale...  
— Nie przerywaj! Nie mamy na to czasu! _— Harry skurczył się pod wpływem ostrego tonu znienawidzonego nauczyciela, mimo że było to tylko wspomnienie. — _Twój ociec, jak wiesz, jest już na wolności. Są teraz razem z twoją matką. Mam nadzieję, że uda się wszystko jakoś załagodzić, choć na pewno nie bezboleśnie._

Malfoy drgnął, a Harry miał ochotę jakoś dodać mu odwagi, mimo że był to ten Draco, którego wówczas jeszcze tak bardzo nienawidził. Powiedzieć, że wytrzyma, że on wie, jak to jest...

_— Nie będzie łatwo — ciągnął tymczasem Snape bez cienia litości i pocieszenia. — Zawiedliście go. Zwłaszcza Lucjusz. Spodziewał się po nim więcej. Zadaniem zleconym tobie chciał ukarać waszą rodzinę. Być może wymyślił coś jeszcze. — _Harry miał ochotę zabić Snape'a za ton jakim mówi do Ślizgona i za to, co mówi. Draco wyglądał, jakby był na skraju załamania, a mężczyzna tylko go dobijał. — _Ale nie sądzę, by chciał was tak po prostu zabić. Jesteście czarodziejami czystej krwi, ze starego rodu. Opowiedzieliście się po jego stronie. Nie może zabijać wszystkich swoich zwolenników przed końcem tej wojny. A i po niej będzie mu przecież ktoś potrzebny. Ale Czarny Pan będzie bardzo niezadowolony. Bardzo. I to na pewno zaowocuje dużą dawką bólu. Dla wszystkich, ale dla ciebie szczególnie. Będziesz musiał to wytrzymać.  
Tym razem Draco skurczył się pod wpływem mało krzepiących słów i Snape zatrzymał się.  
— Dam ci eliksiry, które trochę zminimalizują działanie zaklęć torturujących, ale i tak nie będzie to łatwe._ — Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu Ślizgona. — _A teraz, Draco, najważniejsze: decyzja. Powierzyłem ci ściśle tajną informację, od której zależą losy tej wojny. Jeśli nie zgodzisz się współpracować będę zmuszony zmodyfikować ci pamięć, a gdybyś próbował zrobić coś głupiego, zastosuję wszelkie_ inne _środki ostrożności, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie zawaham się, bo śmierć Dumbledore'a jest dla Jasnej Strony poważną stratą, ale i ukrytym asem. Znam cię od dawna i ufam ci. Dlatego zapytam raz jeszcze: po której stronie chcesz walczyć?  
— Mam zostawić rodziców? — zapytał cicho Draco. _

Serce Harry'ego wyrywało się teraz do tego chłopaka. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł być taki głupi? Jak mógł odczuwać do niego tyle nienawiści? W gruncie rzeczy mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Odszukał wzrokiem oczy obecnego Draco, ale ten wciąż unikał jego spojrzenia. Był blady i najwyraźniej ciężko znosił powrót do tego wspomnienia.  
— Może już wrócimy? — zaproponował, martwiąc się o przyjaciela. Wiedział, że on za nic w świecie nie chciałby oglądać wspomnień z tamtych chwil.  
Draco z zaciśniętymi ustami pokręcił głową.  
— Oglądaj.  
— Dla mnie wystarczy.  
— Chcę, żebyś zobaczył to do końca — powtórzył z uporem Draco.  
Zatem Harry nadal obserwował jak Snape rozmawia ze swoim podopiecznym.

_— Rodzice nie mogą ci pomóc. To ty możesz pomóc im, wybierając właściwą stronę. A ja mogę pomóc tobie. Zabiłem Dumbledore'a, Czarny Pan będzie ze mnie zadowolony i jeśli kogoś posłucha, to mnie. Nie będzie mnie podejrzewał. A ty, Draco, wcale nie chcesz być tym, kim próbowałeś się stać.  
Draco zwiesił głowę.  
— Dla naszego wspólnego bezpieczeństwa będę musiał usunąć to wspomnienie z twojej głowy, gdyż nie mam czasu, by uczyć cię oklumencji. Przechowam je dla ciebie, żebyś po wszystkim mógł do niego wrócić. Teraz zaś pozostanie w twojej świadomości jedynie podjęta przez ciebie decyzja. W przyszłości zaś nauczę cię pozbywać się niebezpiecznych wspomnień i umieszczać je w myślodsiewni. Najważniejsze na teraz dla ciebie jest nie mówić nic, o co nie zostaniesz zapytany. Najlepiej jak najmniej. I pozwolić mi działać. Zrozumiałeś?  
— Tak — odpowiedział słabo Malfoy i Snape wyciągnął różdżkę, a wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać. _

Obraz zasnuł się mgłą i powoli zmienił się w inny, a Harry poczuł pulsujący ból głowy i zobaczył Voldemorta mierzącego w kogoś z satysfakcją. Nie potrzebował zbyt wiele, by rozpoznać w skulonej postaci swojego przyjaciela. Śmierciożercy przyglądali się w milczeniu, jak ich pan torturuje chłopaka.

— DOŚĆ! — krzyknął Harry i pociągnął stojącego tuż obok Draco za rękę. — Nie potrzebuję, _nie chcę_ tego dłużej oglądać.  
Obaj spoceni i bladzi wynurzyli się z myślodsiewni.  
— Chciałem, żebyś... zobaczył do końca — rzekł drżącym głosem Draco.  
— Nie musiałeś... — wykrztusił Harry. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować.  
— Chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się, co robię i dlaczego.  
— Draco... czyli Snape... to znaczy... ja chyba nie powinienem był oglądać tego wspomnienia, prawda? Miałem o tym nie wiedzieć? — Harry z całych sił usiłował się skupić. Siedział na zapadniętej starej kanapie i opierał się o chłodną ścianę tuż za nią.  
— Miałeś. Nie teraz. To jedna z większych tajemnic Zakonu. Ale to _moje _wspomnienie.  
— Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie? Voldemort myśli, że jesteś jego szpiegiem tu, że mnie śledzisz, tak?  
Draco powoli skinął głową.  
— Ostatecznie właśnie coś takiego udało się wynegocjować Snape'owi. A dopóki Czarny Pan w to wierzy, moja rodzina jest bezpieczna. I ja.  
— A ty pokazałeś to wspomnienie mnie...  
Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie rób z tego, Merlin wie czego. To tylko jedno wspomnienie. Chociaż lepiej, żebyś _nikomu_ nie przyznał się, że o nim wiesz.  
— Naprawdę, nie musiałeś tego robić...  
— Ale chciałem. Chciałem, Potter, rozumiesz?  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Zaufałeś mi — powiedział cicho.  
— Och, nazywaj to, jak chcesz. Chociaż święta, to chyba dobry moment na takie idiotyczne, gryfońskie gesty, nie uważasz?  
Harry uśmiechnął się, na nazwanie zaufania gryfońskim idiotyzmem.  
— Zresztą to ty pierwszy zaufałeś mnie. Potraktuj to jako rewanż. Wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubię w czymkolwiek być gorszy od ciebie.  
— O, tak. Aż za dobrze. — Roześmiał się Harry. — A mogę potraktować to jako prezent gwiazdkowy?  
— Skoro tak chcesz. I tak nic dla ciebie nie mam.  
— To najwspanialszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem — odpowiedział poważnie Harry.  
— Och, lepszy nawet od Błyskawicy? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Draco.  
— Nawet — potwierdził. Gest Draco znaczył dla niego wiele, wiele więcej niż cokolwiek, co mógł kupić za galeony.  
— Tylko nie patrz na mnie, jak na bohatera. Nie zrobiłem nic, poza ratowaniem swojej skóry. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedział. I stoję po stronie, która mam nadzieję, że wygra, a przy okazji jedynej, która była w stanie zapewnić mi choć złudzenie bezpieczeństwa.  
Ale Harry miał swoje zdanie na ten temat.  
— Chciałeś ratować swoją rodzinę, nie ma w tym nic złego — odpowiedział łagodnie, przysuwając się do chłopaka i dotykając jego ramienia.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że mottem Gryfonów jest: cel uświęca środki? Od kiedy? — zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie Draco.  
_Od wtedy, kiedy chcą komuś wszystko wybaczyć?_  
— Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? — zapytał Harry w odpowiedzi.  
— Och, nie. Jeszcze pytania? — jęknął Draco. Harry wyczuwał, że przyjaciel jest bardzo spięty. Mówienie o tym musiało być dla niego trudne.  
— Dlaczego powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie możemy się przyjaźnić. — Draco nie odpowiedział, ale widać było, że pytanie bardzo go zaskoczyło. — Na jednym z naszych spotkań, zaproponowałem bruderszaft, a ty...  
— Pamiętam — uciął Ślizgon.  
— Więc dlaczego?  
— Nie zrozumiałbyś...  
— Jasne. — Słowa klucze w obsłudze Harry Pottera.  
— Ale powiedziałem wtedy coś jeszcze, pamiętasz?  
— Mówiłeś dużo rzeczy i byłeś naprawdę wkurzony, a ja rzeczywiście _nie rozumiałem_, dlaczego.  
— Powiedziałem, że McGonagall kazała mi się z tobą spotkać...  
— Żebym nie wybrał się na poszukiwania Tonks — przypomniał sobie Harry.  
— Kłamałem. Chciałem się z tobą spotkać, po prostu.  
— Och. — Harry przez chwilę przetrawiał rewelację. — To dlaczego kłamałeś?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Taki już jestem.  
Harry pomyślał, że właściwie wszystko, co martwiło go od początku roku zostało wyjaśnione. Znał tajemnicę Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, choć nad tym miał zamiar zastanowić się później. Wiedział, dlaczego Draco znalazł się z powrotem w Hogwarcie, pojął jego motywy i cele. Wyjaśnił się nawet dziwaczny wybuch Ślizgona w pokoju życzeń, o którym Harry przypominał sobie od czasu do czasu i trochę się tym martwił. Pozostawała tylko jedna jedyna rzecz, nad którą wciąż się zastanawiał: kim była kobieta na Grimmuald Place 12 i co Draco robił tam tego dnia, gdy Harry odzyskał medalion.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, obaj oparci o ścianę a trochę też o siebie, nieco poza kręgiem światła padającego z kaganków, zapatrzeni w suto zastawiony wigilijny stół. Harry właśnie miał zapytać o ostatnią dręczącą go rzecz, gdy chłopak nieoczekiwanie uścisnął jego dłoń.  
— Ostatecznie nie był nam potrzebny żaden bruderszaft, no nie? — zapytał Draco.  
— To prawda — przyznał Harry, przypominając sobie moment, w którym przyjaciel odnalazł go w łazience Jęczącej Marty, i postanawiając nie zadawać niezręcznego pytania. Nie chciał psuć nastroju. — W gruncie rzeczy, chyba całkiem dobrze się ze sobą dogadujemy.  
— Na to wygląda — odparł Draco, wciąż nie puszczając dłoni Harry'ego, a on pomyślał, że czuje się bezpiecznie i dobrze, jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, i choć prawdopodobnie w obecnej sytuacji było to bardzo, ale to bardzo egoistyczne, miał to chwilowo gdzieś. — Chciałeś o coś zapytać?  
— Twój wyjazd... to chyba nie jest zbyt rozsądne?  
— Mówisz o świętach?  
— Przecież to zbyt niebezpieczne w twoim wypadku, żebyś opuszczał Hogwart. A jeśli Voldemort się czegoś domyśla?  
— Domyśli się, jeśli nie wrócę do rodzinnego domu na święta, spędzić je wedle Malfoyowskiej tradycji, a zostanę w szkole dla szlam. Nie mogę tego ryzykować.  
— Jesteś pewny, że nie ma innego wyjścia? — zmartwił się Harry. Nie chciał, żeby Draco wyjeżdżał. Nie chodziło oczywiście o święta, w końcu zjedzą dziś razem Wigilię. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że gdy przyjaciel opuści zamek, będzie poza zasięgiem Zakonu. Nikt nie będzie mógł mu pomóc, a Harry nie będzie miał na to żadnego wpływu i bardzo mu się to nie podobało.  
— Nie ma innego wyjścia, cokolwiek o mnie sądzisz, nawet ja nie jestem takim tchórzem, żeby narażać moich rodziców w zamian za własne bezpieczeństwo. Ale nie o to chciałeś się mnie zapytać, prawda?  
Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd Ślizgon wie, że zamierzał zadać mu inne pytanie i jak to możliwe, że chłopak zna go tak dobrze, po czym postanowił odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela.  
— Ja też mam dla ciebie prezent, wiesz?  
— Prezent? — Draco natychmiast się ożywił.  
Harry wyciągnął duże pudełko, owinięte w mieniący się na srebrno-zielono pergamin i natychmiast pożałował, że nie poczekał jeszcze chwili, bowiem przyjaciel natychmiast puścił jego rękę i niczym dziecko, zaczął zrywać opakowanie.  
— To kawowe ciasteczka z Miodowego Królestwa! — wykrzyknął Draco, co najmniej jakby odpakował nowy model miotły wyścigowej. Harry był z siebie dumny, że wpadł na ten pomysł. — Jak je zdobyłeś?  
— Ma się swoje sposoby. — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— No tak, magia Wybrańca — prychnął niby pogardliwie Draco, po czym się zasępił. — Ale ja dla ciebie nic nie mam...  
Tym razem Harry poszukał dłoni przyjaciela i ścisnął ją mocno.  
— Dostałem od ciebie o wiele lepszy prezent...  
Draco przechylił głowę i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni i splatając ze sobą ich palce. Harry'emu przemknęło przez głowę, że niewiele z tego rozumie, ale to chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu.  
— Zjemy coś? — zaproponował Draco, wciąż patrząc na Harry'ego.  
— Jakoś nie jestem głodny — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się leniwie.  
— Wiesz, ja chyba też nie — przyznał Draco.

(1) **revertikator** — od lac. reverti - powracać;


	22. Święta w Hogwarcie

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY DRUGI **

**Święta w Hogwarcie**

Chociaż jeszcze całkiem niedawno Harry zupełnie wątpił w tegorocznego ducha świąt, po kolacji z Draco widział wszystko w innym świetle. Czuł się tak wspaniale, jak nigdy dotąd, a gdy przez przypadek uchwycił w lustrze bądź szybie odbicie swojego szerokiego uśmiechu, robiło mu się wstyd, że w obecnej sytuacji w ogóle potrafi mieć taki nastrój. Może rzeczywiście zaczęła działać magia świąt, a może fakt, że sprawy, które dotąd przed nim ukrywano, zostały wyjaśnione, tak dobrze na niego wpłynął. Nie bez znaczenia musiało też być, że przyjaciele uznali, iż na okres Bożego Narodzenia przyda się zawieszenie broni i zaczęli z nim normalnie rozmawiać.  
Na dodatek dzień przed Wigilią przyjechali Weasleyowie, a przy nich humor każdemu po prostu musiał się poprawić. Molly, co prawda, sprawiała wrażenie bardzo nieszczęśliwej, że nie będzie miała do dyspozycji swojej kuchni do przygotowania wigilijnej kolacji, ale Artur pocieszał ją, że przynajmniej raz odpocznie tak, jak na to sobie zasłużyła. Bliźniacy, oczywiście, czuli się w Hogwarcie jak w domu i od razu po przyjeździe rozpoczęli buszowanie po zakamarkach zamku, który znali lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Przyjechali nawet Bill i Fleur. Brakowało jedynie Percy'ego i Charlie'ego, którzy wciąż załatwiali jakąś sprawę dla Zakonu. Poza tym zamek był pełen ludzi, zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj w święta, gdyż tym razem uczniowie nie mogli wyjeżdżać do swoich rodzin.  
Kiedy rano dwudziestego czwartego grudnia Harry zszedł na śniadanie w towarzystwie przyjaciół, Wielką Salę zdobiły już świąteczne dekoracje. Choinki, kolorowe ozdoby i girlandy ostrokrzewu dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że święta są tuż tuż.  
— Patrzcie, to Hagrid! — zawołała Ginny, kiedy raczyli się ciastem.  
Faktycznie półolbrzym zmierzał prosto w ich stronę.  
— Dobrze cię widzieć, Hagridzie! — zawołał na powitanie Harry, ucieszony widokiem przyjaciela.  
— Ciebie, Harry, też. Cholibka, was wszystkich całych i zdrowych!  
— Zmizerniałeś — zauważyła z troską Hermiona.  
Hagrid rzeczywiście wyglądał na znacznie chudszego i mniejszego niż zwykle, był za to zdecydowanie bardziej zarośnięty.  
— Troche żem się nachodził tu i tam, wicie. Ale opłaciło się. Pani dyrektor będzie zadowolona. — Zatarł radośnie ręce. - A teraz dajcie się ino uścisnąć, dawnom was nie widział.  
Wstali, żeby się przywitać, a on niemal ich udusił, miażdżąc w wielkim uścisku.  
— Teraz pójdę cosik na ząb rzucić. Wpadnijcie do mnie popołudniu na herbatkę.  
— Nic z tego, Hagridzie. Uczniom nie wolno teraz opuszczać zamku.  
— Tak? — Wyraźnie się zasępił. — To jak odbywają się zajęcia z Opieki?  
— Wszystkie zajęcia są na terenie zamku — wyjaśnił Ron. — Nawet te z zielarstwa czy opieki.  
— Aha, tak widać lepij, nie mnie się w to mieszać. Idę przywitać się z psorami. — I to mówiąc, odszedł, stawiając wielkie kroki.

Wszystko układało się pomyślnie. Rodzina właściwie w komplecie, przyjaciele wracali z dobrymi wieściami, a Harry czuł w sobie pokłady nowej, pozytywnej energii. Gdyby nie fakt, że martwił się o Draco i jego pobyt w Malfoy Manor, byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
— Cześć, rodzino! — zawołał Fred, z impetem siadając na wolnym krześle obok Harry'ego.  
— Cześć, Roniaczku! Czy dziś przy kolacji ogłosicie swoje zaręczyny? — dodał George, pakując się na miejsce obok Hermiony, która na jego słowa spłonęła rumieńcem.  
— J-jakie z-zaręczyny? — wyjąkał Ron jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż jego dziewczyna.  
— Twoje i Miony, rzecz jasna — zawtórował bratu Fred. — Rodzina oczekuje kolejnego ślubu.  
Harry i Ginny zaczęli chichotać.  
— Och, nie śmiejcie się. — George pogroził im palcem. — Wy zawaliliście sprawę, zrywając ze sobą i niwecząc nasze nadzieje.  
— Daj spokój, George. Dobrze zrobili. Przecież traktujemy Harry'ego jak brata...  
— Masz rację, Fred. To by było prawie jak kazirodztwo!  
— A czy to przypadkiem wy nie jesteście teraz na kolejce? — Hermiona uporała się już z rumieńcem za pomocą rzuconego ukradkiem zaklęcia i teraz podpierała się pod boki.  
— Och, Mionko, my jesteśmy _bliźniakami_ — odparł jej Fred.  
— I? — Uniosła zabawnie brwi.  
— I żaden z nas nie może opuścić drugiego.  
— Też mi wymówka — prychnął Ron.  
— Na kolejce jest teraz Charlie — wtrąciła rzeczowo Luna. — Jest najstarszym z braci.  
— Charlie ma swoje smoki, podejrzewam, że nigdy się nie ożeni — odpowiedziała Ginny.  
— A ja jestem superbohaterem, oni na ogół zostają sami — mruknął pod nosem Harry, ale bliźniacy usłyszeli.  
— _Superbohater_ — powtórzył Fred, przeciągając głoski, zupełnie jakby naśladował głos Malfoya i Harry natychmiast pożałował swoich słów. — Nie wiedziałem, że tak też się _to _określa...  
George zachichotał.  
— To eufemizm, braciszku.  
— _To_ czyli właściwie c o ? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Chłopcy, nie wydaje mi się, by śniadanie w dzień wigilijny było dobrą porą na takie dyskusje — oświadczyła Hermiona surowym tonem.  
— Jak w dzień wigilii tak przez cały rok — podsumowała Luna.  
— Z deszczu pod rynnę, Roniaczku — orzekł Fred.  
— Może dobrze, że to jednak nie twoja kolejka — dodał George, poklepując Rona po plecach.  
— Jesteś pewna, że nie masz na drugie imię Molly? — zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem Fred.  
— Na drugie imię rodzice wybrali dla mnie Jane — odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona. — Ale skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to powiem wam, że podziwiam waszą matkę, bo bez niej wasza rodzina nie byłaby w stanie funkcjonować poprawnie.  
— Poprawnie. — Fred wydął pogardliwie usta. — George, chciałbyś być _poprawny_?  
— Nigdy w życiu, braciszku. Mam nadzieję, że nam to nie grozi?  
Bliźniacy zachichotali.  
— Wiesz, że oni tak zawsze. — Ron przytulił swoją dziewczynę.  
— Chyba się nie złościsz, Miono? — Fred objął Hermionę.  
— Nie, skąd — burknęła.  
— Och, rozchmurz się, już nie będziemy ci dokuczać — obiecał George, obejmując dziewczynę z drugiej strony i odpychając w ten sposób Rona, który kopnął go za to w kostkę.  
— Mamy nawet małą rewelację, której mieliśmy nikomu nie wyjawiać, ale zrobimy to dla ciebie — dodał Fred.  
— Akurat.  
— Powiemy im, George?  
— Uczciwie zdobyliśmy informację, dlaczego mamy się nie podzielić — odparł George.  
— Uczciwie! Uważajcie, bo ktoś wam uwierzy! — Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Superbohater powinien myśleć, jak ratować Lois Lane albo inną Mary Jane, a nie wtrącać się w pospolite sprawy rodzinne.  
Harry szturchnął bliźniaków, a Ginny wywróciła oczami.  
— Mówcie, co to za rewelacja — zażądała. - Dość tego podkręcania napięcia. Co to ma być, serial z clifhangerem?  
— Taa, _Gotowi na wszystko_ — zachichotał Fred.  
— Założę się, że nie macie nic do powiedzenia — podsumowała Hermiona, złośliwie mrużąc oczy.  
— Braciszku, ona nas obraża — obwieścił George zranionym głosem.  
— Masz rację, trzeba jej udowodnić, jak bardzo się myli. Kto jej powie, ja czy ty?  
— Razem.  
— FLEUR. JEST. W. CIĄŻY — obwieścili zsynchronizowanym szeptem.  
— Och, to cudownie! — ucieszyła się Ginny. — Będę ciocią!  
— Fantastyczna wiadomość — Hermiona również się rozchmurzyła.  
— O, rany! Naprawdę? — Ron był raczej w szoku.  
— No to nas zagięliście — przyznał Harry.  
Bliźniacy z zadowolonymi uśmiechami podnieśli się od stołu. Wykonali zamierzone sobie zadanie.  
— Aha, tylko nie zapomnijcie udawać zdziwienia dziś wieczorem — rzucił na odchodnym Fred, a George wymownie położył sobie palec na ustach i chwilę później już ich nie było.

Wbrew mało sprzyjającym okolicznościom święta naprawdę się udały. Percy i Charlie przyjechali na czas, Bill i Fleur rzeczywiście ogłosili dobrą nowinę przy kolacji, zjawiła się nawet Tonks, która co prawda wciąż nie pamiętała wielu rzeczy, ale w uroczy sposób flirtowała z Lupinem, a ten dał się ponieść radosnemu nastrojowi. Harry i Ron słyszeli później, jak Molly prawiła mu kazanie pod tytułem: miłości nie da się oszukać.  
— I widzisz? To przeznaczenie!  
— Nie bądź śmieszna, Molly. To była jedynie niezdrowa fascynacja Dory do nieodpowiedniego mężczyzny.  
— Niezdrowa fascynacja! — prychnęła kobieta. — Ciesz się, że nie mam przy sobie ścierki, bo zdzieliłabym cię nią w głowę, Remusie Lupin. Trzeba być ślepym, żeby nie widzieć, że wy po prostu _musicie_ być razem. Tonks naprawdę wiele nie pamięta, ale serce mówi jej swoje. Za to ty jesteś uparty jak osioł!  
— Chyba jak wilk — roześmiał się Remus.  
— Do prawdziwego wilka ci daleko. Z tego co wiem, to mądre zwierzęta — fuknęła Molly, ale Lupin rozbroił ją swoim uśmiechem. Może potrzebował właśnie takiego potwierdzenia, że jego miłość ma szansę, a co najważniejsze prawo, do zaistnienia na nowo.  
Kolacja świąteczna była inna od tych w Norze, ale miała swój klimat. Molly zachwycała się potrawami przygotowanymi przez skrzaty, a Artur niezmiennie powtarzał, że nikt, nawet hogwarckie skrzaty, nie potrafi zrobić tak pysznej kutii, jak jego żona. Oboje wspominali też stare czasy, kiedy sami uczyli się w Hogwarcie. Nikt nie poruszał tematów związanych z wojną, misjami dla Zakonu czy bieżącymi wypadkami, a każdy starał się mówić o czymś przyjemnym i wesołym. Nawet Percy był bardziej niż zwykle sympatycznym towarzyszem, jakby starał się zrekompensować swoje niestosowne zachowanie wobec rodziny przez zeszłe lata. I oczywiście wszyscy mówili o dziecku, które miało przyjść na świat w czerwcu.  
Choć był to czas wojny, nawet uczniowie, którzy nie mieli szczęścia spotkać się ze swoimi bliskimi, starali się choć na chwilę zapomnieć o strachu i obawach, i skupiali się w grupach przyjaciół. Wielką Salę wypełniały śmiechy, głośne rozmowy i delikatne dźwięki kolęd. Wyczuwało się w tym wszystkim nutkę niepokoju, ale każdy robił, co mógł, by święta stały się chwilą wytchnienia od wszystkiego, co złe. Przyleciało mnóstwo sów z życzeniami, zapewnieniami o zdrowiu i miłości, a jedna z nich, mała, ale niezwykle piękna dziobnęła Harry'ego w czoło, w miejscu, gdzie miał bliznę.  
— Ał, co to ma znaczyć? — zawołał oburzony, a ona spojrzała na niego zadziornie i upuściła mu na kolana mały rulonik papieru. — Do mnie? — zdziwił się, a sówka przestąpiła z nóżki na nóżkę na znak, że zadaje idiotyczne pytania. Kto mógł do niego pisać, skoro wszyscy, którzy wysyłali do niego listy i jeszcze żyli, byli tu razem z nim? Pośpiesznie rozwinął pergamin, nie dbając o bezpieczeństwo. Znał to staranne, nieco zbyt ozdobne pismo.

_Śpieszę donieść ci, że niestety wygląda na to, iż wciąż żyję. Wesołych Świąt, Potter. Napisz, jak radzisz sobie beze mnie, choć wierzę, że marnie. D._

Harry poczuł bicie serca w okolicy gardła, jakby zaraz miał się nim zachłysnąć. Policzki paliły go żywym ogniem, a w uszach szumiało.  
— Dostałeś list? — zainteresował się Ron.  
Harry, zanim zdążył zapanować nad odruchem, zwinął szybko pergamin. Ron przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.  
— Ho, ho, ho! — roześmiał się Fred i Harry wiedział już, że właśnie podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci.  
— Czyżby napisała Lois Lane? — dodał Fred.  
— Albo raczej Louis?  
— Fred, George... — wtrąciła ostrzegawczo Hermiona.  
— Kobieto, będziesz naszą ukochaną szwa... — zaczął George i urwał, upewniając się, czy Fleur go nie słyszy, ale była właśnie pochłonięta rozmową z Ginny. — Tak, będziesz nasza ukochaną szwagierką, ale matkę na szczęście już mamy. Jedną.  
— Jedyną — poparł go Fred.  
— Zostawię was na chwilę — oznajmił Harry, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zatrzyma.  
— Tajna misja, superbohaterze? — zapytał George, a Harry, choć w cudownym nastroju, miał ochotę go udusić.  
— A wiesz, że ukochane superbohaterów są zwykle porywane, by zwabić tychże w pułapkę? — dodał oliwy do ognia Fred.  
— _Ukochani_? — rzucił niby w przestrzeń George, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że poprawia brata.  
— To nie była mądra uwaga — oświadczyła surowo Hermiona.  
— Moja czy George'a? — zapytał z miną niewiniątka Fred.  
— Obie były idiotyczne — skwitowała.  
Harry ruszył szybkim krokiem. Rozmowa zaczynała przybierać naprawdę niebezpieczny kierunek. Tylko brakowało, żeby włączył się do niej Ron. Kiedy wychodził z Wielkiej Sali dogonił go jeszcze głos pani Weasley, jak zwykle martwiącej się, że nie zjadł dostatecznie dużo, ale udał, że jej nie usłyszał.  
Pobiegł do wieży, zabrał z dormitorium przybory do pisania i na wypadek, gdyby ktoś go szukał, zaszył się w miejscu, w którym kiedyś, jeszcze na kursie, rozmawiał z Draco. Teraz zapadł się w starym, wyliniałym fotelu i bardzo delikatnie rozwinął pergamin. Wiedział, że choć jutro dostanie na pewno bardzo miłe i przemyślane prezenty od reszty swoich przyjaciół, nic nie sprawi mu już takiej radości, jak tych kilka słów napisanych srebrnym atramentem. Powoli przejechał palcem po zawijanych kształtach liter i w tym momencie pomyślał, że może powinien wreszcie się zastanowić, dlaczego Draco jest dla niego taki ważny. Czy chodziło o to, że stał się nieoczekiwanym sprzymierzeńcem? A może dlatego, że Harry dużo mu ostatnio zawdzięczał? Draco stał się jego przyjacielem, teraz już to wiedział, ale przecież Ron i Hermiona też nimi byli. Czy to z tego powodu, że tych dwoje ostatnio bardziej zbliżyło się ze sobą i Harry czuł się na uboczu? A może wręcz przeciwnie, to Harry oddalał się od nich na rzecz Draco? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na te pytania, gubił się w niuansach. Ostatecznie nie był już dzieckiem i musiał wreszcie przyznać sam przed sobą, że rozumie, iż chodzi o coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Wciąż jednak bał się nazwać to po imieniu, ale wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał.

Święta, jak wszystko, co dobre, minęły bardzo szybko. Ponieważ jednak do Nowego Roku zajęcia szkolne się nie odbywały, Harry zaproponował kilka spotkań GD, żeby pożytecznie wykorzystać czas, a przy okazji spożytkować jakoś namiar energii wciąż obecnych w zamku bliźniaków.  
Weasleyowie nie rozjechali się zaraz po Bożym Narodzeniu, ponieważ Zakon odbywał intensywne narady. Na pewno wielu członków składało raporty ze swojej pracy, ale Harry przeczuwał, że przygotowują się już do obrony Hogwartu i walnej bitwy, a te wnioski nasunęły inny, wiążący się z koniecznością odwiedzenia gabinetu dyrektora. Chciał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. McGonagall, rzecz jasna, nie miała nic przeciwko, a były dyrektor, szczęściem, tym razem nie wybrał się nigdzie w odwiedziny ani nie wydawał się senny.  
— Dzień dobry, profesorze — przywitał się Harry.  
— Witaj, Harry.  
— Chciałbym porozmawiać o profesorze Snape'ie — oświadczył rzeczowo.  
— Widzę, chłopcze, że masz nowe informacje. Bardzo jestem ciekawy, kto ci ich dostarczył. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się wesoło, a w jego oczach zapaliły się tak dobrze Harry'emu znane iskierki.  
— To chyba nie jest zbyt istotne — zauważył Harry.  
— A myślałem, że powiesz raczej, że to chyba oczywiste. — Mężczyzna uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. — Chociaż przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się aż tak korzystnego obrotu sprawy.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— Liczyłem na to, że obaj zmądrzejecie i dojdziecie do porozumienia. Nie śmiałem jednak przypuszczać, że będziecie skłonni się zaprzyjaźnić.  
— O kim pan mówi? — zapytał Harry, jednocześnie czując, że zaczynają się coraz bardziej oddalać od tematu, na jaki przyszedł porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Tymczasem Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i pochylił nieco w jego stronę, jakby chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że przed nim nic się nie ukryje.  
— Harry. Profesor McGonagall ma plan działań, którego bardzo skrupulatnie się trzyma, a który opracowaliśmy razem. Wiem zatem, że ona nie mogła wtajemniczyć cię w sprawy, o których miałeś dowiedzieć się nieco później. Nie sądzę też, by profesor Snape zechciał napisać do ciebie list z wyjaśnieniami. Pozostaje zatem tylko jedna osoba, która, pragnąc zyskać twoje zaufanie, wyjawiła ci pewną tajemnicę.  
— Ma pan rację, to dość logiczne — przyznał nieco zmieszany.  
— Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy.  
— Ale teraz, skoro już wiem, mógłby mi pan pomóc zrozumieć? — poprosił. Nie mógł porozmawiać o całej sprawie z Ronem i Hermioną, nie chcąc zawieść zaufania Draco. Z tego samego powodu niemożliwe było zażądanie wyjaśnień od McGonagall.  
— Na pewno sam rozumiesz bardzo wiele — wyraził swoje przekonanie Dumbledore i Harry'emu zrobiło się trochę głupio, gdyż zdecydowanie więcej czasu spędził, zastanawiając się nad swoją relacją z Draco i myśląc o chłopaku, niż o całej sprawie, która jeszcze do niedawna była przecież dla niego najważniejsza. — Co chciałbyś usłyszeć ode mnie?  
Harry zaczerpnął tchu, chcąc jakoś to sobie ułożyć i zacząć od początku.  
— Czy kiedy mówiłem panu na szóstym roku, że Malfoy coś knuje, wiedział pan już o jego zamiarach? — Przypomniał sobie, w jaką wpadł wtedy obsesję i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Tak czy inaczej jego myśli zawsze krążyły wokół Draco.  
— Tak, Harry. Wiedziałem, że Draco usilnie stara się sprostać zadaniu, jakie powierzył mu Voldemort. Wierzyłem jednak w niego i byłem przekonany, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić.  
— I nie był — potwierdził Harry z zadowoleniem. Draco Malfoy nie był mordercą. Został jednak przez swoją rodzinę zapędzony w ślepą uliczkę. Teraz to wiedział.  
— Tak, to prawda. Udało mu się jednak wyrządzić trochę więcej szkód niż przypuszczałem. Zdołał wpuścić do zamku śmierciożerców, a to wymagało nie lada sprytu.  
— Był zdesperowany. — Harry, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, zaczął bronić Ślizgona.  
— Rzeczywiście — przyznał Dumbledore i uśmiechnął się, zauważając postawę Harry'ego. — Nie musisz go przede mną usprawiedliwiać. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, wiesz przecież, że tak uważam.  
— Tak — mruknął Harry i przypomniał sobie o Snape'ie i to pozwoliło oderwać się jego myślom od Draco. — Czy rzeczywiście Snape jest po naszej stronie? Sytuacja na wieży Astronomicznej była zaplanowana? Podobno to przez tamten pierścień? Nie dało się jakoś cofnąć klątwy? I _dlaczego_ nic mi pan nie powiedział? Dlaczego pan mi nie zaufał? — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem to, co od tak dawna zalegało na dnie jego świadomości.  
— Po pierwsze, za dużo pytań na raz, Harry. Po drugie, na pewno, kiedy przemyślisz to na spokojnie, przyznasz, że nie była to wcale kwestia zaufania.  
Harry milczał.  
— Czy jesteś w stanie przewidzieć, jak zachowałbyś się, gdybym ci wtedy powiedział, że profesor Snape ma mnie zabić? Że taki jest mój plan? Że w ten sposób chcę naszej stronie zapewnić przewagę a i chronić pana Malfoya.  
Harry pokiwał głową. Rozumiał. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby temu zapobiec.  
— Widzę, że zaczynasz wszystko widzieć w innym świetle. Zawsze ci ufałem, Harry, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Ale mnie wystarczająco trudno przyszło przekonanie samego Severusa, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Mimo że, tak naprawdę, moja śmierć, ze względu na klątwę z pierścienia i tak była tylko kwestia dni i tak czy inaczej bym umarł.  
Harry ni stąd ni zowąd przypomniał sobie o kłótni dyrektora i Mistrza Eliksirów, jaką podsłuchał kiedyś Hagrid.  
— Nie chciał tego zrobić?  
— A jak ci się wydaje? Severus miał swoje powody do zmienienia stron, ale odkąd to zrobił zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć. Szpiegował dla mnie, bez mrugnięcia okiem przez kilkanaście lat ryzykował życie i w pewnym sensie był moim przyjacielem. Nie, nie chciał tego zrobić.  
— Zawsze był taki niesprawiedliwy, złośliwy, zły... — przypomniał sobie Harry, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak człowiek, któremu Dumbledore ufał, mógł być tym profesorem, którego Harry tak szczerze nienawidził.  
— Severus Snape jest tylko człowiekiem. Zgorzkniałym, zawiedzionym życiem człowiekiem, który ma swoje wady. Nie nauczyłem go wielu rzeczy. Nigdy nie spróbował nawet zapomnieć o swoich urazach do Jamesa Pottera i przelał je na ciebie. Nie pochwalam go za to, jego postawa bolała mnie przez lata, wielokrotnie usiłowałem go przekonać, żeby zmienił swoje nastawienie, ale bezskutecznie. Mimo to cały czas cię chronił, bo to było jednym z jego zadań i wykonywał je bezbłędnie. Przykro mi, że nie potrafił być dla ciebie lepszy. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś pamiętał, że nie jest złym człowiekiem, a na pewno jednym z nielicznych, którzy mogą ci teraz pomóc. Ma wysoką pozycję u Voldemorta i dostarcza cennych informacji Zakonowi.  
— I jest pan absolutnie pewny, że mogę mu ufać?  
— Czy wykonał swoje zadanie względem Draco? Miał zrobić wszystko, by chłopak wrócił do Hogwartu.  
— To jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Teraz, gdy pana nie ma...  
— Teraz, gdy mnie nie ma, Severus Snape współpracuje z profesor McGonagall. Gdyby w czymkolwiek wzbudził jej podejrzenia, powzięłaby odpowiednie kroki. Minerwa to bardzo mądra kobieta, Harry. I zna Severusa od lat. A z tego, co wiem, kolejny horkruks został zniszczony, dzięki informacjom, jakie zyskał Zakon ze swojego źródła.  
Harry wiedział, że Zakon ma swojego informatora. Sam czytał list na temat Sonii. Poza tym Tonks i Moody mieli bardzo dokładne instrukcje, gdzie szukać horkruksa. Chociaż nie zmieniało to jego stosunku do Snape'a, którego nienawidził z wzajemnością, musiał przyznać, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że ich nie zdradził. Nagle elementy układanki, z którą zmagał się od wydarzeń na wieży, a nawet już wcześniej, zaczęły do siebie pasować. Chociaż wcale nie był pewny, czy gdyby poznał poszczególne fakty w czasie poprzedniego roku, potrafiłby się z nimi uporać. Teraz czuł się gotowy do spokojnego ich przyjęcia i przeanalizowania. Tak wiele się zmieniło!  
— Widzę, że twój nowy przyjaciel wybrał dobry moment na podzielenie się z tobą informacjami — rzekł Dumbledore poważnie. — Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było bowiem nie to, żebyś wiedział, ale rozumiał.  
Harry powoli skinął głową. Chyba naprawdę rozumiał, dlaczego kazano mu tyle czekać. Potrzebny był odpowiedni moment. Musiał dojrzeć do tej wiedzy. I czuł, że rzeczywiście ta chwila nadeszła. Może czuł się trochę pominięty, na pewno odczuwał żal, że idealne rozwiązanie nigdy nie istniało i istnieć nie będzie, nie zgadzał się z poświęceniem, na jakie zdecydował się dyrektor, ale, mimo wszystko, faktycznie rozumiał.  
— Chciałbym też, Harry, cokolwiek sobie myślisz, żebyś pamiętał, że największa misja na tej wojnie wciąż należy do ciebie. I wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz...  
— Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, profesorze — zapewnił gorąco Harry i chciał powiedzieć o książkach i dolorykatorach oraz o ich odkryciu, ale Dumbledore zakończył rozmowę.  
— Wiem, Harry. Jestem o to spokojny. A teraz wybacz, mam jedną małą sprawę do załatwienia, a ty powinieneś już wracać do przyjaciół.

Kiedy cieplejsza, świąteczna atmosfera opadła, wszyscy zaczęli się pocieszać planowaniem imprezy sylwestrowej. Harry podchodził do tego raczej sceptycznie. Teraz, kiedy wszedł w posiadanie tylu istotnych faktów, czuł nową energię do działania. Dotąd nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale świadomość, że ktoś tak w jego oczach potężny jak Albus Dumbledore dał się ostatecznie pokonać, działała na niego obezwładniająco. Czuł się mały i słaby, a wrażenie, że jest pomijany i traktowany jak ktoś nie godny zaufania, wcale nie pomagała. Teraz sprawy miały się inaczej. Istnienie większego planu, którego on sam był w pewnym sensie częścią, dawało siłę. Czuł twardy grunt pod nogami i wiedział, że mają dużą szansę by wygrać.  
Wszyscy więc rozprawiali o zbliżającej się zabawie, a on rozpatrywał szczegóły swojego planu. Na razie samotnie, nie chciał bowiem wyprowadzać przyjaciół z równowagi i psuć im poświątecznego nastroju. Tak naprawdę jedynym aspektem Sylwestra, jaki go interesował, był powrót Draco, który miał pojawić się w zamku tuż przed końcem roku. Dopiero krótka przemowa McGonagall uświadomiła mu, że nawet dyrektorka przygotowuje się do tej zabawy, traktując ją jako imprezę, która ma wszystkim dać nadzieję na Nowy Rok. Rok szczęśliwy i lepszy, który przyniesie upragniony pokój. Draco miał rację, ludzie potrzebowali wiary i pozytywnej energii, zaś każdy sposób był dobry, żeby ją w sobie wyzwolić. Sylwester wydawał się świetną okazją. W końcu wtedy wszyscy starają się nastawić optymistycznie i wierzą, że kolejny rok przyniesie im to, czego bezskutecznie oczekiwali w ciągu poprzedniego. Oby tym razem się spełniło.

— Damy pokaz sztucznych ogni — cieszył się George.  
— McGonagall sama nas poprosiła — dodał z dumą Fred.  
— Chciała wiedzieć, czy są w stanie załatwić coś podobnego, jak urządzili wtedy, gdy rozprawiali się z tą ropuchą Umbridge, uwierzysz? — wtrącił Ron.  
— Naprawdę chce, żeby to była udana impreza. — Pokiwała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.  
Siedzieli przy jednym z okrągłych stolików, które wypełniły Wielką Salę zamiast dużych stołów. Wyglądało jak w czasie Bożonarodzeniowego Balu, wydanego na czwartym roku w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. McGonagall rzeczywiście postawiła sobie za punkt honoru zorganizowanie prawdziwej zabawy sylwestrowej. Harry jednak nie potrafił okazać zbytniego entuzjazmu. Denerwował się, gdyż Draco wciąż się nie pojawił. Nie widział go przy stolikach Ślizgonów i powoli zaczynał rozważać podejście do Parkinson, ale wiedział, że wtedy przy ich stoliku rozpętałoby się piekło.  
— Mamy dla was Klepsydry Cheopsa — oświadczyła Ginny ze śmiechem, ciągnąc za sobą Neville'a i Lunę, oboje rozchichotanych.  
— Przynoszą szczęście — dodał Neville.  
— A dokładnie odliczają czas do północy. Temu, komu uda się wypowiedzieć życzenie, kiedy przelatywać będzie ostatnie ziarenko, spełni się — wyjaśniła Luna.  
— Jak myślisz, czy one coś piły? — szepnął do Hermiony Ron, ale dziewczyna szturchnęła go w ramię.  
— Nie piłyśmy jeszcze, braciszku, ale mam nadzieję, że zaraz nam polejecie, prawda, Nev?  
— Nasza mała siostrzyczka dorasta. — Fred udał, że ociera łzę wzruszenia.  
— Polewaj, a nie gadaj! — zgromiła go siostra.  
— Harry, klepsydra dla ciebie.  
— Czy Cheopsa to nie była przypadkiem piramida? — zaciekawił się George.  
— Robiliśmy sobie przy niej zdjęcia, jak byliśmy w Egipcie! — przypomniał sobie Ron.  
— To ma ścisły związek — orzekła Luna. — W klepsydrach jest egipski piasek.  
Harry automatycznie schował klepsydrę w kieszeni szaty.  
— Denerwujesz się? — zapytała szeptem Hermiona, podczas gdy reszta wdała się w dyskusję na temat Egiptu.  
Spojrzał na nią z wahaniem.  
— Draco wciąż nie wrócił — zwierzył się ze swojego zmartwienia.  
— Przecież pojechał do domu — zauważyła.  
— No właśnie — przyznał ponuro Harry i ponownie zlustrował salę, ale nie zauważył nigdzie przyjaciela.  
Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, żeby Draco miał się pojawić i gdyby nie bliźniacy, Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwałby do północy. Nie dlatego, że nie doceniał reszty swoich przyjaciół, bo wszyscy byli fantastyczni, ale to Fred i George go rozśmieszali i nie pozwalali zbyt długo zajmować się ponurymi rozważaniami.  
— A teraz czas na niespodziankę — zapowiedziała McGonagall i bliźniacy zerwali się z podekscytowanymi minami.  
Wszyscy wstali i powstało zamieszanie, każdy coś mówił, większość zaczęła się gdzieś przemieszczać, a że dochodziła już północ, zorganizowane specjalnie na tę noc zapasy alkoholu zaczynały już krążyć w żyłach i również dawały o sobie znać. Harry'emu też już całkiem nieźle szumiało w głowie i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zgubił przyjaciół i znalazł się w tłumie uczniów.  
— Jak myślisz, co szykuje McGonagall? — Ktoś zagadnął i Harry poczuł ramię owijające się wokół jego szyi.  
— Draco? Wróciłeś? — wykrzyknął radośnie.  
— Przykro mi, że zawiodłem twoje nadzieje. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.  
— Nigdzie cię nie widziałem! — poskarżył się Harry. — Kiedy przyjechałeś?  
— Czołowy głuptas Hogwartu, Harry Potter, martwił się o swojego największego szkolnego wroga, Draco Malfoya. Wypijmy za to, świetny powód, nie uważasz? Och, nie masz kieliszka. — Draco sięgnął po najbliższy stojący na stoliku obok i podał mu.  
— Dobrze cię widzieć, czołowy złośliwcu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa — odpowiedział Harry, trącając z brzękiem kieliszek przyjaciela.  
— Przyznaj się, że liczyłeś na to, że nie wrócę.  
— O niczym innym nie marzyłem przez całe święta.  
Pierwszy wybuch sztucznych ognii uniemożliwił im dalsze droczenie się. Na dodatek jakaś dziewczyna tak się przestraszyła, że wpadła na Harry'ego.  
— Falstart! — krzyknął ktoś za nimi. — Została jeszcze minuta.  
Ale kolorowe iskry ułożyły się na tle rozgwieżdżonego sklepienia Wielkiej Sali w gigantyczny licznik, który zaczął odliczać ostatnie sekundy do Nowego Roku.  
— Coś ci wypadło — zauważył Draco. Rzeczywiście na ziemi leżała klepsydra, która musiała mu się wysunąć z szaty, gdy dziewczyna na niego wpadła. — Co to takiego?  
— Klepsydra Cheopsa — odpowiedział Harry.  
— Cheopsa? Klepsydra? — Draco uniósł jedną brew.  
— Wiem, wiem. Lunie pomyliło się z piramidą.  
— Ach, Pomyluna Lovegood — zrozumiał Draco.  
Harry podniósł prezent od koleżanki, a Ślizgon wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć go od niego na chwilę i wtedy ich dłonie się spotkały. Harry poczuł dziwny dreszcz i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Oczy Draco były błyszczące, na zwykle bladej twarzy miał delikatne rumieńce, a usta układały się w niezwykły jak na niego, subtelny uśmiech.  
— Niezwykły piasek, prawda? — zapytał Draco i wtedy Harry ponownie spojrzał na klepsydrę. Ostatnie ziarenko zabłysło szmaragdowym światełkiem. _Życzenie_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl i wrócił spojrzeniem do roześmianych oczu przyjaciela.  
_Chciałbym_... Na szczęście wypowiadane w myślach życzenie zostało zagłuszone przez wybuch sztucznych ognii. Jednak na dnie świadomości Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że choć woli teraz tego nie roztrząsać, to wypowiedział owo życzenie do końca i dotyczyło ono najbardziej niedorzecznego marzenia w jego życiu.

Kiedy kilka dni po Sylwestrze Harry czekał na Draco w pokoju życzeń, jak nigdy w życiu chciał wierzyć Lunie Lovegood. Co prawda umówili się na zwykłe spotkanie, ale Harry nie widział przyjaciela od zabawy sylwestrowej i teraz jakoś dziwnie się denerwował. Wrażenie to pogłębiło się jeszcze, gdy minęło trzydzieści minut od umówionej godziny, a Ślizgon się nie zjawił. Harry zaczął nerwowo krążyć po komnacie wokół olbrzymiej, marmurowej kolumny. W ogóle jakiś dziwaczny wystrój przybrał pokój życzeń, dopiero teraz to zauważył. Kiedy tu ćwiczyli nigdy nie było żadnych kolumn. I mieli do dyspozycji znacznie więcej miejsca.  
W tym momencie do pokoju wbiegła dziewczynka i przerwała jego rozważania. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą i rozglądnęła się uważnie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że nie jest sama i zamarła.  
— Cześć — przywitał się Harry również zdziwiony.  
Mała zbladła i cofnęła się o dwa kroki.  
— C-cześć — wyjąkała. — Nie naskarżysz, że przyszłam tu s-sama?  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zapewnił Harry i zorientował się, że dziewczynka ma na sobie zielono-srebrną szatę. — Ale będę miał do ciebie jedną prośbę.  
Skinęła gorliwie głową.  
— Ja nie zdradzę nikomu, że złamałaś przepisy i snujesz się samotnie po zamku, a ty w zamian wrócisz do swojego pokoju wspólnego i przy okazji powiesz Draco Malfoyowi, że czekam na niego, dobrze?  
Znowu skinięcie głową.  
— Wiesz który to? — upewnił się Harry.  
— Każdy to wie! — odezwała się dziewczynka. — Tak samo jak to, że ty jesteś Harry Potter — dodała i umknęła z pokoju.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc o małej Ślizgonce. Ciekawe, co tutaj robiła? Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że nie mogłaby się tak łatwo dostać do pokoju życzeń, w którym miało odbyć się ćwiczeniowe spotkanie. Chyba że przysłałby ją Draco, ale na to nie wyglądało. Była zbyt przerażona. Szukała tu wyraźnie czegoś innego. Czego? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tuż przed wejściem do pokoju życzeń Harry musiał myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym niż ćwiczenia.  
Tymczasem Draco wciąż nie przychodził. Może coś mu się stało? Może sam powinien to sprawdzić? W momencie, kiedy zdecydował się zejść do lochów i dowiedzieć się o Ślizgona osobiście, drzwi się otworzyły.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał Draco.  
— Co się stało? — powtórzył Harry z niedowierzaniem. — Czekam tu na ciebie od ponad godziny!  
— I dlatego nasłałeś na mnie Emmę?  
— Martwiłem się o ciebie — wymamrotał Harry, nagle czując się winny.  
— A cóż mogłoby mi się tutaj przytrafić poza przedawkowaniem kremowego? W zamku, do którego nikt nie może wejść ani którego nikt nie może opuścić?  
— Z tego, co pamiętam jest grupa osób, które mogą opuszczać Hogwart, a w tej grupie już raz pojawił się zdrajca…  
— Jesteś przewrażliwiony — mruknął Malfoy.  
— A poza tym — zdenerwował się nagle Harry — niedawno przekonaliśmy się, że każdy, kto jest wystarczająco zdeterminowany, potrafi opuścić zamek.  
Draco przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu.  
— Blaise zorganizował małą imprezę integracyjną w pokoju wspólnym. Nie mogłem wyjść — oświadczył w końcu, nie komentując poprzedniej wypowiedzi Harry'ego.  
— Nie mogłeś wyjść nawet na chwilę, by poinformować mnie, że spotkanie nieaktualne? — oburzył się Harry.  
— Rany, ale robisz aferę. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wpadłem na to, że będziesz tu tyle czekać. Myślałem, że posiedzisz z piętnaście minut i sam się domyślisz, że coś mi wypadło.  
— Coś ci wypadło… — powtórzył Harry z przekąsem. — Draco, tak się nie traktuje innych.  
— Jak?  
— _Tak_. — Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest wściekły na Ślizgona, czy jest mu po prostu przykro. A może inaczej. _Było_ mu cholernie przykro, ale wolałby czuć złość.  
— O co tobie właściwie chodzi, Harry? — zapytał z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem Draco.  
_Żebyś nie wybierał Blaise'a _zamiast_ mnie. Żebyś, tak samo jak ja, chciał wspólnie spędzać czas. Żebyś był przy mnie. Po prostu…_, pomyślał z żalem Harry, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć tego wszystkiego.  
— Nie wiem — odparł bezradnie i oparł się o kolumnę.  
— Nie wiesz? — W oczach Draco coś błysnęło złowrogo i serce Harry'ego odruchowo przyśpieszyło. — Pokażę ci, czego chcesz. — Malfoy zrobił dwa kroki i znalazł się tuż obok niego. — Chcesz czegoś, o czym twoja podświadomość wiedziała już od dawna. O co nawet twoje ciało upomniało się już raz parę miesięcy temu.  
— N-nie wiem, o czym m-mówisz — wyjąkał Harry, uświadamiając sobie, że bliskość Ślizgona sprawia, że oddycha z coraz większą trudnością.  
— Myślę, że doskonale wiesz — odpowiedział mu Draco, mrużąc oczy, i dotknął jego dłoni, po czym powoli przesunął palce wyżej, cały czas nie tracąc kontaktu ze skórą Harry'ego. Harry zamarł. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś rozprowadził ogień wzdłuż jego ręki.  
— Nadal nie wiesz, czego pragniesz? — szepnął Draco, zatrzymując swoją dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedź. Wyjaśnienie. Sam nie potrafił w tej chwili myśleć, potrafił jedynie czuć.  
— Draco…  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się prowokująco.  
— Nie wiesz? Więc teraz będziesz już wiedział — powiedział, pochylając się tak bardzo, że Harry niemal wyczuł ruch jego warg na swoich ustach. A wszystko to trwało nie dłużej niż ułamek sekundy i później sam nie potrafił powiedzieć, co stało się pierwsze. Czy odurzył go zapach, czy oszołomiła bliskość drugiego ciała, które teraz napierało na niego z całą mocą, czy wreszcie to usta Draco, które zachłannie zagarnęły jego własne, sprawiły, że świat rzeczywisty po prostu przestał istnieć.  
Był szum w uszach i zawrotny rytm serca. Był najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie: morski wiatr z odrobiną goryczy, i jasne włosy, w które Harry odruchowo wplótł palce. I wreszcie były usta, o najwspanialszym smaku, jaki można sobie wyobrazić.  
A potem nagle Draco odsunął się gwałtownie i trzymając go za ramiona, powiedział:  
— Już wiesz.  
Harry poczuł się, jakby nagle wszystkie zagubione puzzle skomplikowanej układanki trafiły na swoje miejsce. Wiedział, wiedział od dawna, tylko próbował z tym walczyć. Tylko jak można walczyć z czymś, co jest tak silne i piękne? Po co?  
— Wiesz, że pragniesz czegoś, czego nigdy nie będziesz miał — rzekł powoli Draco.  
— Draco… — Harry poczuł, że coś idzie potwornie nie tak i żołądek skurczył mu się boleśnie. — Ale… dlaczego?  
Draco spojrzał na niego z jakimś głodem i tęsknotą.  
— Ponieważ ja nie jestem w stanie ci tego dać — odpowiedział z determinacją, odwrócił się na pięcie i niemal wybiegł z Pokoju Życzeń.  
Harry czuł się, jakby przez jego wszystkie zmysły przetoczyło się tornado. Cały drżał z emocji. Miał wrażenie, że w tych ułamkach sekund zasmakował najdoskonalszego wymiaru szczęścia tylko po to, by za chwilę zostało mu odebrane dosłownie wszystko. Nie miał ochoty żyć.


	23. Akcja w bibliotece

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY TRZECI **

**Akcja w bibliotece**

Po tym, co stało się w pokoju życzeń, Harry nie mógł dojść do siebie. Już raz Draco Malfoy zafundował mu coś podobnego w tej szczególnej komnacie Hogwartu i Harry czuł, że nienawidzi tego miejsca najbardziej na świecie i że nigdy więcej nie postawi tam nawet stopy. Nie przeżyłby jeszcze jednej powtórki, zwłaszcza że tym razem bolało milion razy bardziej niż za pierwszym razem.

Teraz dla odmiany to on nie rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, choć oni wyraźnie usiłowali się z nim porozumieć. Harry podejrzewał, że Hermiona wszystkiego się domyśla i będzie chciała porozmawiać otwarcie. Nie czuł się do tego przygotowany, dlatego tym bardziej ucinał nawet najbardziej niewinne próby nawiązania konwersacji, szczególnie unikając dziewczyny. Jednak w końcu po dwóch tygodniach podchodów Ronowi udało się podstępem zatrzymać go w dormitorium.  
— O, nie stary. — Przyjaciel powstrzymał go przed potokiem wymówek, jakimi zwykle ich częstował. — Tym razem jesteś w raczej beznadziejnym położeniu. Zablokowałem drzwi, a ty nie masz różdżki. Dean, Seamus i Neville wiedzą, że mają nie zjawić się tutaj dopóki sami nie wyjdziemy. Zresztą są teraz pod opieką Hermiony, Ginny i Luny, więc nie sądzę, by mogło im się to udać, nawet gdyby chcieli. Biorąc pod uwagę racje żywnościowe, jakimi raczysz się od dwóch tygodni, nie wydaje mi się byś miał ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse w walce na pięści, bo ja na brak apetytu nie narzekam. I nie wypuszczę cię stąd, dopóki nie porozmawiamy.  
Harry westchnął ciężko.  
— Miny nic tu nie pomogą. — Ron założył sobie ręce na piersiach i Harry zrozumiał, że chłopak naprawdę nie odpuści. Chyba powinien się cieszyć, że jego _prawdziwym_ przyjaciołom tak na nim zależy, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Przecież nic go już nie cieszyło.  
— Nie wiem, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— To pewnie dlatego, że jest całe mnóstwo tematów — zauważył z ironią Ron.  
— Na przykład?  
— Chociażby sprawa, o której wciąż przypominała ci Hermiona, ale nie raczyłeś jej słuchać. Musimy omówić raz jeszcze kwestię dolorykatorów.  
— Przecież podjąłem już decyzję — przypomniał Harry.  
— Może ty, ale nie my. Nie powiedzieliśmy ostatniego słowa, dlatego musimy na ten temat porozmawiać.  
— Ja nie widzę takiej potrzeby — odparł Harry, w duchu przyznając, że chyba jeszcze nie widział przyjaciela tak zdeterminowanego.  
— Czasami jesteś naprawdę cholernym egoistą, wiesz Harry? — zdenerwował się Ron. — Widzisz tylko swoje pieprzone potrzeby i dramaty. Ale obok są jeszcze inni!  
_Szczęśliwi, zakochani, heteroseksualni._  
— Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz, co ja do ciebie mówię?  
— Słucham — przyznał niechętnie Harry.  
— Świetnie. To słuchaj uważnie, bo nie powtórzę tego dwa razy. I zapamiętaj, że mówię to tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Stukniętym, bo stukniętym, ale jednak _przyjacielem_. Od początku roku szkolnego pół Hogwartu plotkuje na temat zadziwiających stosunków Harry'ego Pottera z Draco Malfoyem. — Harry poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie spodziewał się tego tematu po Ronie. Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale przyjaciel do tego nie dopuścił. — Przysięgam, że jeśli mi przerwiesz, spetryfikuję cię — zagroził. — Tak więc od września gadało o was pół szkoły, teraz jednak nie ma już osoby, która by o tym nie mówiła. Reagujecie na siebie tak dziwacznie i omijacie tak skutecznie, że każdy idiota by się domyślił, że coś między wami zaszło.  
— Nic między nami...  
— Nie przerywaj — warknął Ron. — Wiesz, że nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego w ogóle się do niego zbliżyłeś, dlaczego mu zaufałeś. Kiedy nie znosiliśmy się ze Ślizgonami wszystko było prostsze, bardziej przejrzyste. W zeszłym roku miałeś bzika na punkcie tego, że Malfoy coś knuje. Nikt ci nie wierzył, nawet ja uważałem, że przesadzasz, a okazało się, że to jednak ty miałeś rację. Po wydarzeniach na wieży obiecałem sobie, że zawsze będę wierzył bez słowa protestu w to, co mówisz. Nie spodziewałem się jednak aż takich rewelacji. Bo oto ty, największy przeciwnik Malfoya, kiedy wreszcie twoje podejrzenia się sprawdziły, mówisz, że wszystko jest jednak inaczej. Znów wybierasz najbardziej nieprawdopodobną opcję. Spróbuj zrozumieć: Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie od zawsze się nienawidzą, pomijając już gryfońsko-ślizgońskie utarczki. Oni nami pomiatają, więc my odpłacamy im tym samym. Nie mam żadnego powodu, żeby szanować, czy lubić Malfoya. Żadnego.  
— Ale Ron, przecież... — zaczął Harry, chcąc zapytać, o co właściwie przyjacielowi chodzi, ale Ron wyciągnął różdżkę, grożąc mu, więc zamilkł.  
— On mnie nienawidzi, a ja jego. I nadal cię nie rozumiem, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat Malfoya. Ale ufam ci, Harry, i chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że byłem nieznośny, to chciałbym, żebyś postarał się zrozumieć moje zachowanie, bo pomijając wszystko — zwyczajnie się o ciebie martwiłem. I zresztą nadal się martwię, tylko teraz już w ogóle nie wiem, o co chodzi. Nie chcę ci powiedzieć: „a nie mówiłem", chociaż może miałbym na to ochotę, ale przede wszystkim chciałbym wiedzieć, co się tak naprawdę stało.  
— Musimy o tym rozmawiać? — zapytał błagalnie Harry.  
— Tak, musimy — odpowiedział twardo Ron i Harry pomyślał, że przyjaciel jakoś strasznie wydoroślał. A może po prostu to on czuł się zagubiony jak małe dziecko. — Zatem?  
— Nie wiem, Ron. Nie mam pojęcia, co się naprawdę stało.  
— Nadal mu ufasz?  
Czy nadal ufał Malfoyowi? To było bardzo trudne pytanie. Chyba najtrudniejsze, jakie Ron mógł zadać. Harry zadawał je sobie codziennie i wciąż nie był pewny odpowiedzi.  
— Nie wiem.  
— Co się właściwie wydarzyło? Czy było to coś związanego z wojną i Sam-Wiesz-Kim? Czy wciąż uważasz, że jest po naszej stronie? To nie dotyczy tylko ciebie, Harry. To dotyczy nas wszystkich. Musisz wiedzieć. Najchętniej wykończyłbym całą jego rodzinę, ale polegam na tobie i twojej ocenie. Wiesz więcej niż ja, to od ciebie zależy wszystko. Jedyne, czego oczekuję, to żebyś był pewny tego, co powiesz. Dlatego dobrze się zastanów. Czy Malfoy jest po naszej stronie?  
Wszystko, co mówił mu dotąd Draco okazywało się prawdą. Wiele razy mu pomógł, mogąc przeszkodzić, lub po prostu stać z boku. Zaufał mu i pokazał swoje wspomnienia. Jego wersję potwierdził sam Dumbledore. Chyba, mimo tego, że Harry czuł się zdradzony i oszukany, wciąż musiał uznawać Draco Malfoya za sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga.  
— Tak, Malfoy jest po naszej stronie — potwierdził w końcu cicho Harry.  
— Świetnie. A mimo to doprowadził cię do takiego stanu — zauważył z wściekłością Ron.  
— Nikt nie ma obowiązku... — zaczął słabo Harry, ale przyjaciel dramatycznie zamachał rękami.  
— Nie kończ — zażądał. — Wolałbym tego nie słyszeć. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to nie mogła być Ginny... — dodał żałośnie.  
— Ja też — przyznał Harry.  
— Cieszę się, że przynajmniej wcześniej uczciwie sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście. Inaczej musiałbym cię zabić — rzekł Ron, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. — W końcu to moja jedyna siostra.  
— To ona okazała się mądrzejsza ode mnie — odparł z przygnębieniem Harry.  
— Och, to akurat małe osiągnięcie — usiłował zażartować Ron.  
— Tak — przyznał Harry.  
— Jestem po twojej stronie, Harry. Oboje z Hermioną jesteśmy. Możemy cię nie rozumieć, ale zawsze będziemy z tobą, wiesz o tym?  
Harry sztywno pokiwał głową. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w gardle urosła mu wielka gula, uniemożliwiająca powiedzenie bodaj słowa. Nagle zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, jak trudna musiała być ta rozmowa dla jego przyjaciela. Że rozprawianie spokojnie o Malfoyu i usiłowanie zrozumienia rzeczy dla niego niepojętych, wymagało na pewno ogromnej siły woli i świadczyło o wielkim zaufaniu i prawdziwej przyjaźni, jaką Ron miał dla niego.  
— Jak ty się w to wszystko wplątałeś, stary?  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Powoli podszedł do okna i sam po raz tysięczny usiłował odpowiedzieć sobie, jak to się stało, że Draco Malfoy stał się dla niego taki ważny. Jak to możliwe, że nie zauważył, kiedy przekroczył granicę...?  
— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, żeby choć trochę ukryć swoje zmieszanie. Ostatnią osobą, jakiej spodziewał się jako spowiednika w tej sprawie, był Ron. — To chyba było silniejsze ode mnie i zupełnie niezależne. Nie wiem, kiedy i jak to się stało. Najpierw sam go szukałem, chcąc go mieć na oku i dopilnować, by zapłacił za to, co zrobił. A potem zacząłem poznawać niewiarygodne fakty, zostałem zmuszony do uwierzenia, że, choć byłem świadkiem wydarzeń na wieży, nie znam całej prawdy, że wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem. Wiem, że brzmi to dla ciebie dziwacznie i nieprawdopodobnie, Ron, ale odkrywanie, że Draco jest w rzeczywistości kimś innym, okazało się fascynujące...  
Chłopak nie skomentował wyznania przyjaciela i przez chwilę trwali w nieco niezręcznej ciszy. Dopiero po chwili Ron zdobył się na odwagę, żeby zadać kolejne, dręczące go pytanie.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej przypuszczałeś... to znaczy... czy już kiedyś jakiś... jakiś chłopak... — Przyjaciel zrobił się czerwony, nie potrafił dokończyć.  
Harry zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy.  
— Nie. Nigdy. Byłem przecież zakochany w Cho. I do Ginny też coś czułem w pewnym sensie... Sam tego nie rozumiem. Naprawdę. Ale nie mam siły dłużej z tym walczyć — wyznał żałośnie Harry.  
— Nie można walczyć z samym sobą — powiedział cicho Ron, nagle z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądając się podłodze.  
— Może masz rację — westchnął Harry i pomyślał, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Hermiona musiała włożyć bardzo wiele trudu w rozmowy ze swoim chłopakiem. Zapewne domyślała się, że to Ronowi będzie łatwiej zmusić Harry'ego do mówienia, choćby przez element zaskoczenia. Odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty, bo Harry sam z trudem rozpoznawał w Ronie swojego porywczego przyjaciela. — Ale nie wiem, czy chodzi o to, że... wolę facetów. — Ron zbladł, ale nic nie powiedział. — To chyba chodzi po prostu o _niego_.  
— Zwodził cię, oszukał? — zapytał Ron drżącym głosem.  
— Nie, chyba nie — odpowiedział z namysłem Harry, choć czuł się zwiedziony i oszukany. O tym jednak nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać. Mimo wszystko chciał zachować się jak mężczyzna. — Nikt nie ma obowiązku podzielać moich uczuć...  
Ron pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i podszedł do Harry'ego.  
— Wiesz, cieszę się, że pogadaliśmy i że wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale jedno nigdy się nie zmieni. Nadal mam ochotę zabić Malfoya. Chyba nawet bardziej niż zwykle.  
— Dzięki. — Harry uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i pozwolił poklepać się po plecach. Naprawdę musiał przyznać, że powiedzenie tego wszystkiego przyniosło mu ulgę.  
— Nie ma za co, zabiję go z wielką przyjemnością — odparł Ron, udając że nie rozumie i obaj się roześmiali.

Rozmowa z Ronem wyprowadziła Harry'ego ze swoistego stanu katatonii, w jakim tkwił od czasu wydarzeń w pokoju życzeń. Otrząsnął się z apatii i znów zaczął interesować się sprawami bieżącymi. Na to właśnie czekała Hermiona i zaraz następnego dnia po lekcjach przystąpiła do ataku.  
— Harry, powinniśmy porozmawiać sam wiesz, o czym.  
Skinął głową. Trzeba było rozwiązać kwestię dolorykatora ostatecznie.  
— Idź z Ronem do pokoju życzeń, ja pójdę po swoje notatki — zarządziła zadowolona, że jej strategia zadziałała.  
— Wolałbym spotkać się gdzie indziej — zaprotestował.  
— Ale dlaczego, Harry? To najlepsze i najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.  
— Wolałbym... — zaczął, ale w połowie zdania rozmyślił się. Nie mógł unikać jakiegoś miejsca, tylko dlatego, że spotkało go w nim coś niemiłego. To było głupie. — W porządku.  
Kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła za zakrętem korytarza, Ron zrobił niewyraźną minę.  
— Co się tak krzywisz? — zagadnął go Harry.  
— Zdaje ci się — mruknął Ron.  
Właśnie dochodzili do siódmego piętra.  
— Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?  
— Lepiej się skup, bo na razie nie widzę drzwi — odpowiedział przyjaciel i Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak, więc gdy znaleźli się już w środku i usiedli na wygodnych fotelach, spojrzał na Rona wyczekująco.  
— Nie spodoba ci się to — oświadczył wreszcie Ron.  
— Co mi się nie spodoba? — indagował Harry.  
— Ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego — zastrzegł Ron.  
— Na Merlina, _z czym_? Powiesz mi wreszcie?  
— To był pomysł Hermiony...  
Harry powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość i pewnie w końcu wyciągnąłby z Rona, o co chodzi, ale właśnie w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do komnaty weszła Hermiona z... Malfoyem! Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę z wyrazem zdrady w oczach.  
— Harry, to nie jest tak, jak myślisz... — zaczęła.  
Harry nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Ron patrzył w sufit, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że odcina się od tej sprawy. Malfoy również milczał. Atmosfera w jednej sekundzie zrobiła się ciężka do zniesienia i nikt nie zamierzał Hermionie niczego ułatwić.  
— W porządku. To był mój pomysł. Nadal uważam, że postąpiłam słusznie, ponieważ Malfoy może nam pomóc, nawet jeśli wam się to nie podoba. Nikt nie zamierza się wtrącać w wasze prywatne sprawy, Harry, ale mamy jedną, którą zaczęliśmy wspólnie, więc musimy ją również wspólnie dokończyć. Nie zachowujcie się jak banda rozwydrzonych bachorów i natychmiast przestańcie stroić fochy. Mówię również do ciebie, Ronald.  
Na reprymendę dziewczyny Ron aż podskoczył, ale Harry wciąż się nie poruszył. Czuł się dziwnie. Po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu dni był tak blisko Draco. Ślizgon natomiast przybrał ironiczny wyraz twarzy i najwyraźniej czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
— Rozumiem, że macie jakieś nowe informacje. — Harry zdobył się w końcu na przełamanie ciszy.  
— Tak — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Malfoy przywiózł z domu księgę należącą do Ramiów z Arleu. — Ślizgon prychnął pogardliwie. — No co, musiałam to powiedzieć — oświadczyła obronnie.  
— Nie tak się umawialiśmy.  
— Harry wie, co znajduje się w książkach, które zostawił nam Dumbledore. Wszyscy razem je przeglądaliśmy, pamiętasz?  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
— Skąd ją masz? — zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.  
— Nie twoja sprawa — odparł Ślizgon.  
— Mam wrażenie, że jednak moja.  
— Widzisz? — Malfoy zwrócił się oskarżycielsko do Hermiony. — Zamiast przejść do konkretów, będziemy się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób wszedłem w posiadanie tej księgi. O to ci chodziło?  
— Harry, to teraz nieistotne. — Hermiona spróbowała załagodzić sytuację.  
— Pozwól mi samemu o tym zadecydować.  
— Dziewczyny — mruknął pogardliwie Malfoy, a Harry nie mógł oderwać się od myśli, że chociaż Draco potraktował go w tak podły sposób, wciąż o nim myślał. Rozmawiał z Hermioną i przywiózł z domu książkę, która mogła im pomóc. _Książkę przywiózł zanim się TO stało!_, zauważył jakiś złośliwy głosik w jego głowie, a Harry'emu przypomniało się, co Malfoy powiedział, kiedy on spodziewał się, że będzie go odwodził od użycia własnej krwi do transformacji rdzenia dolorykatora. Wyjaśnił wtedy, że jest mu wszystko jedno, co Harry zrobi, byleby było to skuteczne. Zatem przywiezienie tej książki musiało również służyć podobnemu celowi. Malfoy pragnie, żeby wojna się skończyła. Nie zależy mu wcale, żeby Harry ją przeżył...  
— Harry, czy ty mnie słuchasz? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go zdenerwowany głos Hermiony.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Istnieje jeszcze jeden sposób transformacji dolorykatora — rzekła dziewczyna.  
— Jaki? — zapytał obojętnie. Nie spodziewał się rewelacji.  
— Sam możesz stać się dolorykatorem — odparł Ron.  
— Co? — Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
— Ron ma rację. W skrócie właśnie tak się to przedstawia. Czytając książki, które zostawił nam Dumbledore, natrafiłam na wzmianki o tym, jak utrzymać moc kogoś, kogo aura przybrała właściwości revertikatora. Szukałam wiele razy i na różne sposoby, ale nie znalazłam wyjaśnienia, jak można sprawić, by czyjaś aura nabrała takich właściwości. Uznałam więc, że to niewłaściwy trop. Jednak kiedy Malfoy pokazał mi tę starą księgę, wiedziałam, że to nasza szansa. I miałam rację. Jest tam dokładny opis tego, jak przeprowadzić ową nietypową transformację. Jedyny problem, na jaki natrafili autorzy tego dzieła jest utrzymanie aury. Wiedzieli, jak ją zmienić, ale nie potrafili utrwalić jej mocy. Jesteśmy w świetnej sytuacji, bo znamy obie części układanki. Nasze książki się uzupełniają.  
— W dalszym ciągu niewiele z tego rozumiem. — Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Malfoy westchnął teatralnie i zaczął przyglądać się ścianom, na znak, że nudzi go to spotkanie. — Czyli masz na myśli to, że łącząc wiedzę z wszystkich źródeł potrafimy stworzyć nie tylko tarczę doskonałą, ale także idealną broń na wszystkich śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta?  
— Zawsze byłeś marzycielem — wtrącił z sarkazmem Malfoy.  
— Nikt nie prosił cię o zdanie — warknął Ron.  
— Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, Wieprzlej, że gdyby nie ja, twój ukochany przyjaciel właśnie szykowałby się na bohaterską śmierć.  
— Bo tobie niby tak strasznie na nim zależy! — zawołał z wściekłością Ron, a Hermiona zbladła, czując, że rozmowa przybiera niebezpieczny obrót. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie spojrzeć na Draco. Jeśli jednak spodziewał się dojrzeć na twarzy chłopaka odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania, to grubo się pomylił. Malfoy wygiął jedynie usta w pogardliwym uśmieszku i oświadczył:  
— Jestem Ślizgonem. Zależy mi tylko na tym, żeby przetrwać i robię wszystko, co uważam za słuszne, by tej sprawie dopomóc. Wychodzi mi na to, że Potter będzie bardziej potrzebny żywy niż martwy, więc postanowiłem pomóc.  
Zatem Harry miał rację. Draco nie zależało na nim, tylko na końcu tej okropnej wojny, czemu trudno się dziwić. On sam nic dla niego nie znaczył. Zapragnął stąd wyjść i nic, z nikim nie omawiać. Miał gdzieś, jak wszystko się potoczy. Dlaczego akurat jego, Harry'ego, miało to obchodzić? Ostatecznie, kiedy będzie trzeba wyjdzie i będzie walczył. Prawdopodobnie zginie i na zawsze będzie miał święty spokój. Nikt nie ma prawda wymagać od niego niczego więcej. To wystarczająco dużo.  
— Ron, bardzo cię proszę, następnym razem się nie odzywaj, jeśli nie będziesz miał nic mądrego do powiedzenia — oświadczyła z wściekłością Hermiona, a Ron poczerwieniał z upokorzenia. — A ty Malfoy nie strój tych swoich pełnych wyższości min, bo mnie nie oszukasz gładką gadką. — Spojrzała na Ślizgona wymownie. — Jesteś pokrętnym draniem i w ogóle cię nie rozumiem, ale skoro raz zdecydowałeś się pomóc, to bądź konsekwentny i nie utrudniaj teraz wszystkiego.  
Nikt nie odważył się odezwać po wybuchu dziewczyny i wszyscy zastygli w milczeniu.  
— W porządku, od razu lepiej — odetchnęła głęboko. — Nie, Harry. Sam widzisz, że to, co powiedziałeś, brzmi zbyt pięknie. Łącząc wiedzę zawartą we wszystkich książkach, można spróbować zmienić twoją aurę. Miałoby to taki skutek, że na krótką chwilę sam stałbyś się revertikatorem, który odbija każde zaklęcie. Problem polega jednak na tym, że utrzymanie tak zmienionej magicznej aury czarodzieja, wymaga ogromnej mocy. Nikt samodzielnie nie potrafiłby tego dokonać. Potrzebowalibyśmy, według naszych wstępnych obliczeń — spojrzała na Malfoya — przynajmniej czterech osób. — Ślizgon skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia. - Oznacza to, że jeśli by się nam udało, moglibyśmy pomóc ci w decydującym momencie utrzymać aurę i, jeśli mielibyśmy szczęście, pokonać V-Voldemorta jego własną klątwą.  
— To ryzykowne — zauważył Harry.  
— A użycie twojej krwi nie jest ryzykowne? — zwołała. — Nikt nigdy nie przeprowadzał aż takich eksperymentów. Jeśli Ramiowie tworzyli laleczki wu-du, używali włosów albo krwi swojej ofiary. Nikt nie wie, jaki skutek miałoby coś takiego. Mógłbyś zginąć na darmo. Nie wiemy przecież, jakim przemianom uległa do tej pory krew V-Voldemorta. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Jesteś nam potrzebny! — Harry miał wrażenie, że oczy przyjaciółki zaszkliły się łzami, Malfoy natomiast znów zaczął wymownie oglądać sufit. — Malfoy, przestań natychmiast albo własnoręcznie zrobię ci krzywdę! — wrzasnęła Hermiona.  
— Mam się bać dziewczyny? — zapytał kpiąco.  
— Powinieneś — poinformował go Ron.  
— W porządku. To brzmi sensownie — przyznał Harry, chcąc zapobiec kłótni. — Jest bardzo ryzykowne, ale to i tak najlepsze z tego, co udało nam się dotąd znaleźć. A na pewno brzmi dużo lepiej niż perspektywa ponownego rzucania _Expeliarmus_. Jak zatem mamy się do tego zabrać?  
— Przede wszystkim trzeba wyizolować sam rdzeń dolorykatora. I właśnie nie bardzo wiem, jak się do tego zabrać...  
— Ja mógłbym się mu przyjrzeć — zaproponował Ron. — Od dziecka przyglądałem się, jak tata majsterkował przy różnych rzeczach. Co prawda głównie były to mugolskie przedmioty przerabiane na magiczne, ale w momentach posuchy, lub wzmożonej aktywności śledczej mamy, tata zajmował się też ciekawszymi magicznymi przyrządami. Sądzę, że mógłbym umieć to zrobić.  
— Doskonale — ucieszyła się Hermiona. — Przyznam, że ta część trochę mnie niepokoiła. Ten rdzeń, trzeba poddać odpowiedniej transformacji, którą opisują równania runiczne w księdze Ramiów. Myślę, że jeśli Malfoy mi pomoże, będę umiała to zrobić.  
Ślizgon skinął tylko głową.  
— Tak zmodyfikowany rdzeń dolorykatora, zawieszony na szyi czarodzieja zmienia jego magiczną aurę, która zaczyna działać jak revertikator. Żeby jednak owa specyficzna tarcza rzeczywiście zadziałała i odbiła groźną klątwę będzie potrzebna pomoc z zewnątrz. Tak, jak już wspomniałam, przynajmniej czterech czarodziejów powinno połączyć swoją moc, żeby umocnić aurę. Jest do tego specjalna inkantacja. Myślę jednak, że jej ćwiczeniem zajmiemy się na końcu, kiedy będziemy mieć już wyizolowany i zmodyfikowany rdzeń.  
— Czyli teraz wszystko w rękach Rona — podsumował Harry, a Ron pokraśniał z dumy, że zostało mu powierzone tak odpowiedzialne zadanie.  
— Na to wygląda — odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
— Salazarze, miej nas w swojej opiece — mruknął Malfoy.  
— Z wszystkich czterech założycieli, mam nadzieję, że Salazar będzie miał najmniej do powiedzenia przy rozstrzyganiu tej wojny — warknęła Hermiona. — Do dormitoriów, ale już! — zarządziła i wymownym gestem otworzyła drzwi pokoju życzeń.

Od czasu narady wojennej w pokoju życzeń minął mroźny miesiąc. Ronowi prawie udało się dokończyć izolację rdzenia dolorykatora i był tym tak pochłonięty, że nawet nie protestował przeciwko spotkaniom Hermiony i Malfoya w bibliotece, w czasie których usiłowali rozszyfrować runiczne równania, ułożone przez Ramiów z Arleu. Tylko Harry zazdrośnie śledził poczynania dwójki przyjaciół. Najchętniej po prostu by się do nich dołączył, ale bał się, że przejrzą jego motywy. Nigdy nie chodził na numerologię i nie znał się na runach. Chciał być po prostu blisko Draco. Na dodatek tkwił w nieznośnej bezczynności. Czasem próbował pomóc Ronowi, ale przyjaciel wolał pracować sam i po krótkim czasie okazywało się, że tylko mu przeszkadza. Chodził wtedy do biblioteki i usiłował się uczyć, mając świadomość, że potrzebuje wszelkiej możliwej wiedzy, ale najczęściej kończyło się tak, że podsłuchiwał, o czym Hermiona rozmawia ze Ślizgonem. Po kilku takich sesjach odkrył, że Draco zaczął zwracać się do dziewczyny z szacunkiem i że przestał nazywać ją szlamą. W gruncie rzeczy chyba całkiem dobrze pracowało im się razem i Harry strasznie zazdrościł przyjaciółce. Tak bardzo chciałby być na jej miejscu! Znów normalnie rozmawiać z Draco, żartować, przekomarzać się, być blisko niego. Robić coś _razem_. Okropnie mu go już brakowało.  
Właśnie jednego z takich zimowych popołudni, kiedy Harry postanowił ruszyć śladem przyjaciół, wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Harry nie zajął swojego ulubionego stolika ukrytego za regałem, spokojnie pozwalającego podsłuchiwać. W ogóle nie wszedł do biblioteki, ponieważ natknął się na Hermionę i Draco, wracających z niezadowolonymi minami.  
— A wy nie w bibliotece? — zdziwił się Harry, usiłując ukryć zmieszanie. Czuł się przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
— A ty co? Śledziłeś nas? — oczywiście zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Draco.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Jasne — prychnął Draco.  
— Przestańcie — upomniała ich Hermiona. — Nie wolno wchodzić do biblioteki. Rzekomo pani Pince robi inwentaryzację.  
— Dlaczego rzekomo? Może rzeczywiście robi?  
— Harry, jestem jednym z najczęściej korzystających z biblioteki uczniów. Pani Pince _nigdy_ jeszcze nie robiła inwentaryzacji w sposób uniemożliwiający korzystanie z biblioteki.  
— Myślisz, że coś się stało?  
— Albo dopiero się stanie.  
— Wokół drzwi jest postawiona bariera — zauważył Malfoy.  
— Skąd wiesz? — Teraz zainteresowała się Hermiona.  
— Takie bariery wysyłają specyficzną energię. U mnie w domu jest takich parę. Umiem je rozpoznać na kilometr.  
— Czy do biblioteki jest jakieś inne wejście? — zapytał Harry.  
— A ty oczywiście musisz się wszędzie pchać nieproszony — zauważył Draco. — Nie możesz choć raz usiedzieć z daleka od potencjalnie niebezpiecznego miejsca.  
— Malfoy ma rację, Harry — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebyśmy akurat teraz próbowali tam wejść, zwłaszcza że ktoś wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzy.  
— A jeśli ten ktoś nie życzy sobie również zwycięstwa Jasnej Strony?  
— Jesteś paranoikiem — zawyrokował Malfoy.  
— Zawsze możemy iść do McGonagall — podsunęła Hermiona, ale Harry nie zdążył już ustosunkować się do jej pomysłu, ponieważ posadami zamku zatrząsł potężny wybuch, którego źródło prawdopodobnie zlokalizowane było bardzo blisko nich, gdyż wibracje ścięły ich z nóg.  
— Co to, ekhu, było, ekhu, ekhu — zapytała Hermiona, krztusząc się pyłem, który wzbił się podczas wybuchu.  
— Biblioteka! — zawołał Harry, przecierając swoje okulary.  
— Nawet nie waż się ruszyć, Potter — warknął Draco i Harry poczuł, że przytrzymuje go za szatę.  
— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — odpowiedział Harry, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że chłopak jest tak blisko.  
— Wszyscy w trójkę wybieracie się do mojego gabinetu — oświadczyła McGonagall, która nie wiadomo skąd znalazła się tuż przy nich.  
Chwilę później siedzieli w fotelach, pod czujnymi spojrzeniami portretów byłych dyrektorów. McGonagall zamknęła ich, obwieszczając na pożegnanie, że nie życzy sobie żadnych kłopotów i że wróci do nich najszybciej, jak będzie mogła.  
— Stało się coś złego — orzekł Harry.  
— Cóż za porażająca spostrzegawczość — skwitował z sarkazmem Phineas.  
Draco parsknął cicho.  
Portret Dumbledore'a przyglądał im się ze smutkiem.  
— Pan wie, co się stało, profesorze? — zwróciła się do niego Hermiona.  
— Obawiam się, że czas się wam kończy, moi drodzy — odpowiedział były dyrektor. — Niedługo Voldemort zorientuje się, że została mu już tylko Nagini i przystąpi do ostatecznego ataku.  
— Ktoś zniszczył kolejnego horkruksa? — wykrzyknął Harry. — Był w bibliotece?  
— Zakon odkrył to całkiem niedawno. Bardzo stara księga należąca do Roweny Ravenclaw. Podejrzewam, że młody Tom Riddle, kiedy przyszedł starać się o posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie miał też inny, o wiele ważniejszy cel: ukrycie swojego horkruksa.  
— Zatem przez cały ten czas mieliśmy go pod nosem?  
— Na to wygląda — przyznał Dumbledore. — Reszty dowiecie się od profesor McGonagall, ale obawiam się, że wszystkie dobre wieści wam już przekazałem.  
— Ktoś jest ranny? — zapytała drżącym głosem Hermiona.  
— Panno Granger, panie Potter, panie Malfoy, usiądźcie — zarządziła dyrektorka, wchodząc do gabinetu. Cała trójka zdążyła już bowiem wstać i zgromadzić się wokół portretu Dumbledore'a. — Po pierwsze muszę wam powiedzieć, że w szkole miał miejsce tragiczny wypadek. — Przerwała na chwilę, jakby zbierając siłę na wypowiedzenie złych wieści. — Zginęła dwójka ludzi. — Hermiona głośno wciągnęła powietrze, Harry zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela, tylko Malfoy zdawał się nie bardzo poruszony tymi wiadomościami. — Musiałam wam powiedzieć, bo za chwilę i tak będzie o tym pewnie mówić cała szkoła. Skrzydło w którym znajduje się biblioteka jest w tej chwili odgrodzone barierami i nie wolno się do niego zbliżać. Najlepiej będzie jeśli udacie się prosto do waszych pokoi wspólnych i nie będziecie ich opuszczać do czasu wyraźnego polecenia. Odpowiednie zalecenia zostały już wydane opiekunom poszczególnych domów i ich prefektom. Teraz chciałabym porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności.  
Malfoy wstał pierwszy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Hermiona również powoli uniosła się z fotela. Widać było, że wiadomość o śmierci dwójki ludzi w murach Hogwartu mocno nią wstrząsnęła.  
— W porządku — powiedział pośpiesznie Harry. — Mogą zostać. Nie mam przed nimi tajemnic.  
McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi, a Harry uchwycił bardzo krótkie spojrzenie Draco, które sprawiło, że przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie żałował jednak, że to powiedział. Mimo wszystko naprawdę ufał chłopakowi. W końcu, jakiekolwiek nie byłyby ich pobudki, stali po tej samej stronie.  
— W takim razie usiądźcie — pozwoliła McGonagall. — Może to i lepiej, ponieważ panna Granger również powinna o tym wiedzieć.  
— Coś z Ronem? — Hermiona zbladła.  
— Nie, najmłodszemu panu Weasleyeowi nic nie jest.  
Harry wyczuł złowrogą nutkę w głosie nauczycielki.  
— Najmłodszemu? — zapytał ze strachem. — A kto zajmował się sprawą kolejnego horkruksa?  
— Jednogłośnie wybraliśmy Anye Mayson — odrzekła bardzo powoli McGonagall, jakby wcale nie mając ochoty udzielać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. — Po akcji na Wzgórzach Cheviot wiedzieliśmy, że potrzebne będzie doświadczenie kogoś, kto potrafi łamać klątwy i rozpoznawać skomplikowane siatki. Ale musiała mieć też kogoś do pomocy. Percy Weasley sam się zgłosił…  
— To nieprawda! — zawołała Hermiona i zerwała się z krzesła.  
— Tak mi przykro...  
— Och, nie! Ron...  
— Ron rozmawia teraz ze swoją rodziną. Może lepiej będzie jeśli przez chwilę zostawicie ich jeszcze samych. — McGonagall powstrzymała ją przed wybiegnięciem z gabinetu, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.  
Harry czuł, że jakiś ogromny, zimny kamień zaległ mu na dnie żołądka. Nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić. Malfoy beznamiętnie wpatrywał się przed siebie. Dla niego to była przecież tylko kolejna, zupełnie obojętna ofiara wojny. Tymczasem Harry i Hermiona czuli się, jakby stracili członka rodziny.  
— Harry, to takie niesprawiedliwe... — zaszlochała Hermiona i przytuliła się do niego, a on paradoksalnie poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej. Emocje znalazły ujście w uspokajających gestach i przyjacielskim uścisku, który jednoczył ich w poczuciu straty. Jednak przytulając do siebie Hermionę uchwycił dziwne spojrzenie Draco, którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Pełne wyższości, ironii, a może… tęsknoty?

Spotkanie z Weasleyami nie było łatwe, ale Harry i Hermiona czuli, że powinni chociaż na chwilę do nich przyjść. On był traktowany jak syn, Hermiona też już dawno stała się częścią rodziny, właściwie nawet podwójnie, odkąd związała się z Ronem. Bywali z nimi w wielu radosnych chwilach. Nie mogli ich opuścić, kiedy nadeszły te gorsze.  
Cała rodzina zgromadziła się w komnatach prywatnych Lupina, wokół dużego łoża, na którym leżało ciało Percy'ego. Był nienaturalnie blady, ale z jego twarzy bił spokój i nawet delikatnie się uśmiechał. Harry pomyślał, że śmierć dodała mu wyrazu dostojeństwa, jakiego życie mu poskąpiło.  
Molly wciąż trzymała zmarłego syna za rękę i łkała cicho. Artur cały czas głaskał ją po głowie. Bill i Fleur stali zaraz obok rodziców, a młoda pani Weasley opierała głowę na ramieniu męża. Po drugiej stronie łóżka znajdowali się bliźniacy wpatrujący się w podłogę, a Charlie tulił do siebie płaczącą Ginny. Ron stał zaraz obok rodzeństwa. Harry i Hermiona podeszli cicho do niego. Dziewczyna mocno się do niego przytuliła, a on schował głowę w jej brązowych lokach. Widać było, że potrzebował jej obecności. Harry przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, dając mu do zrozumienia, że również jest przy nim. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł Remusa i Tonks, którzy stali w najdalszym kącie pokoju, zapewne nie chcąc przeszkadzać w takiej chwili rodzinie pogrążonej w żałobie. Lupin wyglądał na bardzo przygnębionego i trochę nieobecnego, natomiast Dora wpatrywała się w Weasleyów z szeroko otwartymi oczami i Harry miał wrażenie, że chyba nawet przestała mrugać. Tylko wielkie łzy toczyły jej się bezgłośnie po policzkach.  
— Zawsze chciał być kimś lepszym — odezwał się nagle bardzo cicho Fred. — Chciał się wyróżniać, osiągnąć coś niezwykłego. I był przy tym taki cholernie uparty. Śmialiśmy się z niego, a teraz… jest bohaterem rodzinnym.  
— To dlatego tak się uśmiecha — dodał równie cicho George. — W końcu dopiął swego.


	24. Między dumą a uprzedzeniami

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY CZWARTY **

**Między dumą a uprzedzeniami**

Wszyscy wtajemniczeni zdawali sobie sprawę, że zniszczenie horkruksa było znaczącym sukcesem. Jednak nikt nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. Cień żałoby wypełnił Hogwart i wlał w serca jego mieszkańców niepokój. Dla Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół śmierć Percy'ego była szokiem i długo nie potrafili przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. Inni mogli sobie wytłumaczyć, że wojna wymaga ofiar, ale przecież nie oni.  
Pogrzeb był wyjątkowo ponurym wydarzeniem, w czasie którego widok pogrążonych w cierpieniu bliskich ludzi sprawił Harry'emu niewysłowiony ból. Wciąż kołatała mu się w głowie myśl, że przez ostatnie pół roku działania wojenne w jego najbliższym otoczeniu pochłonęły cztery życia. Każdą z tych osób znał i lubił. A teraz jeszcze Percy... Ciężko było się z tym pogodzić.

Od wydarzeń w bibliotece Ginny i Ron spędzali większość czasu razem, dzieląc się ciszą wypełnioną smutkiem. Tylko oni rozumieli siebie wzajemnie, choć Hermiona i Harry bardzo się starali im pomóc. Rodzeństwo jednak najbardziej potrzebowało teraz swojej obecności i tylko ona wpływała na nich kojąco.  
Harry jak zwykle czuł się winny. Miał wrażenie, że znów ktoś zginął _zamiast_ niego, wykonując należące do niego zadanie. A z takim ciężarem nie łatwo jest żyć. Wiedział jednak, że powinien wyciągnąć z tego okrutnego wypadku jak najwięcej wniosków, mogących pomóc w przyszłości. W końcu wciąż pozostawał jeden horkruks do unicestwienia, Nagini. Dlatego zmuszał się do analizy okoliczności, towarzyszących niszczeniu wszystkich pięciu cząstek Voldemorta. Była to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej chciał teraz myśleć, ale czuł, że jest to winny Percy'emu.

Pierwszym unicestwionym horkruksem był pamiętnik podrzucony Ginny. Harry dokładnie pamiętał, jak go zniszczył, zresztą dzięki temu udało mu się pozbyć medalionu. Wiedział, w jaki sposób dokonali tego z czarką Helgi Moody i Tonks, gdyż odwiedził wspomnienie Nimphadory. Posiadał również wiele informacji na temat wydarzeń w bibliotece, choć nikt do końca nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co ostatecznie poszło nie tak, skoro wszystko wydawało się pod kontrolą. Największą niewiadomą stanowił więc pierścień, zniszczony przez Dumbledore'a. We wszystkich wypadkach, poza tym ostatnim, była obecna więcej niż jedna osoba. Harry zniszczył pamiętnik, ponieważ to on zagrażał Ginny. Zadziałał instynktownie, za wszelką cenę chcąc obronić nie tyle siebie, co osobę, którą kochał. Gdy wbił kieł bazyliszka w karty pamiętnika, młody Tom Riddle, który pragnął pochłonąć duszę małej, niewinnej dziewczynki, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Harry teraz rozumiał, że gdyby nie Ginny, prawdopodobnie nie zniszczyłby pierwszego horkruksa. Również w przypadku czarki Helgi Hufflepuff zadziałała intuicja i miłość. Moody poświęcił się dla Tonks, która była mu bliska jak córka i wykorzystał swój aurorski szósty zmysł. Płomień poświęcenia spalił horkruksa na popiół. Czarna magia nie znosi magii miłości, Dumbledore zawsze mu o tym przypominał. Z medalionem sprawa była nieco bardziej skomplikowana. W końcu to Regulus jako pierwszy go odnalazł i uporał się z zabezpieczeniami. Harry'emu pozostało go tylko zniszczyć, ale miał świadomość, że nie poradziłby sobie sam. Dokonał tego tylko dzięki obecności Draco i jego pomocy. Może więc do pokonania zaklętych cząstek duszy Voldemorta trzeba było czegoś więcej niż tylko wiedzy, umiejętności i szczęścia? Może Dumbledore rzeczywiście miał rację? Może miłość była potężniejszą magią, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić? Czy właśnie tego zabrakło Percy'emu i Anyi, a ich zdolności, choć starczyły do zniszczenia horkruksa, nie były wystarczające, by ocalić im życie...? Czy dlatego klątwa chroniąca pierścień zabiła Dumbledore'a? Czy dlatego dyrektor zabrał go na wyprawę po medalion? Harry mógł się tego domyślać, ale czasem są sprawy, w których wiara potrafi zastąpić najbardziej wiarygodne fakty.

Wydarzyło się też coś, co sprawiło, że ostatnia iskierka nadziei wciąż nie gasła. Po eksplozji biblioteka musiała być sprawdzona przez specjalistów. W grupie aurorów, która niemal natychmiast zjawiła się w Hogwarcie była również Tonks. Nie pamiętała wielu rzeczy, ale wciąż pozostawała niezastąpioną specjalistką. Kiedy badano teren wypadku i próbowano odtworzyć, co właściwie się stało, Nimphadora przypomniała sobie swój własny wypadek i nieoczekiwanie utracone elementy pamięci powróciły. Śmierć Percy'ego i podobne okoliczności spełniły rolę katalizatora, który odblokował niedostępną dla świadomości część mózgu. Tym bardziej przeżywała pożegnanie z jednym z synów Artura Weasleya, z którym może nigdy nie łączyła ją bliska więź, ale którego rodzinę znała i kochała, a który, choć nieświadomie, tak bardzo jej pomógł.

Większość uczniów nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, co właściwie wydarzyło się w bibliotece. Tego jednak, czego nie mogli wiedzieć z racji tajemnic związanych z Zakonem, dopowiadali sobie sami. Zresztą do wzbudzenia ponurej atmosfery wystarczyła świadomość, że w sercu szkoły zginęła dwójka ludzi. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że są to skutki toczonej od ponad dziesięciu miesięcy wojny. Dyrektorka w oficjalnym oświadczeniu dla uczniów wyjaśniła, że nie był to żaden atak i że zginęła dwójka aurorów pracujących nad niebezpiecznym czarnomagicznym przedmiotem. Zapewniła, że nikomu na razie nic nie grozi, jeśli tylko będą stosować się do zaleceń nauczycieli. Ostrzegła jednak, że może się okazać, iż wkrótce Hogwart znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, a wtedy zostanie przeprowadzona ewakuacja, zgodnie z od dawna ćwiczonym planem. Takie oświadczenie nie mogło wzbudzić poczucia bezpieczeństwa i w głębi ducha każdy przygotowywał się na najgorsze.

W trzy tygodnie po śmierci Percy'ego i Anyi, Harry został ponownie wezwany do McGonagall. Kiedy go o tym poinformowano, poczuł mdłości, bowiem ostatnio wezwania do gabinetu dyrektorki nie wiązały się z niczym dobrym.  
— Chciała mnie pani widzieć.  
— Tak, Harry. Chcę, abyś gdzieś ze mną poszedł.  
Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale tylko pokręciła głową i wskazała, żeby szedł za nią. Chwilę później znaleźli się w komnatach, które widział po raz pierwszy. Zaraz jednak dostrzegł mnóstwo znajomych twarzy i serce zaczęło bić mu mocniej. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał, że dzieje się coś bardzo niedobrego, ale chwilę później jego mózg dokonał analizy obrazu i zrozumiał, gdzie trafił. Byli tu wszyscy Weasleyowie, poza Ginny i Ronem. Tonks i Lupin. Shacklebolt i inni, których kojarzył z widzenia. W końcu jego wzrok padł na jeszcze jedną znajomą osobę i Harry dziękował Merlinowi, że Draco pokazał mu swoje wspomnienia. Przynajmniej nie dostał ataku serca, widząc jak McGonagall wita się z Severusem Snape'em!  
— Możemy zaczynać — rzekła dyrektorka. — Severusie?  
— Mamy tydzień, góra dwa — odpowiedział lakonicznie Snape.  
— Tak szybko? — zapytał zmartwionym głosem Lupin.  
— Wybacz, nie mam wpływu na terminarz Czarnego Pana — odpowiedział kąśliwie Snape.  
Harry wciąż nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Wszystko było takie niewiarygodne. Został dopuszczony do obrad Zakonu! Stanął twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, którego przysiągł zabić, a teraz musiał go tolerować. Nic nigdy nie jest takie, jakim sobie wyobrażamy. Tyle razy próbował dostać się na podobne spotkanie! Poza podsłuchanymi urywkami rozmów nigdy nie udało mu się jednak nic wskórać. Teraz, gdy przestał o to zabiegać, gdyż zbyt wiele się wokół niego działo, został po prostu zaproszony. W nieskończoność też wyobrażał sobie swoje spotkanie ze Snape'em i moment, kiedy zada mu ostateczny cios. Tymczasem los z niego zakpił, czyniąc ze znienawidzonego nauczyciela jednego z ważniejszych sprzymierzeńców w ostatecznej rozgrywce. Cóż za ironia.  
— Czy Hogwart jest przygotowany na ewakuację? — zapytał rzeczowo Shacklebolt.  
— Od września. Nawet dziś bylibyśmy gotowi — odparła McGonagall, zaciskając usta w bardzo wąską linię.  
— Pięć horkruksów zniszczonych, została nam tylko Nagini i Sami-Wiecie-Kto.  
— Na szczęście od tego mamy Pottera — odezwał się Snape i Lupin wraz z McGonagall spiorunowali go spojrzeniami. — Chociaż przyznam, że jestem zawiedziony. Żadnych scen, wrzasków, żądań wyjaśnień. Jesteście pewni, że nadal mamy tego Pottera, co trzeba?  
— Severusie, to bardzo ważne spotkanie — przypomniała mu groźnym tonem McGonagall.  
— Przepraszam. Pewnie masz to już za sobą. Rozmawialiście wcześniej i wszystko mu wyjaśniłaś. A ja liczyłem na jakieś ciekawe przedstawienie...  
— Nic nie wyjaśniałam. Właśnie tutaj mieliśmy wszyscy porozmawiać — odpowiedziała sucho dyrektorka. — Na pewno pamiętasz, że tak zakładał plan Dumbledre'a.  
— Nie wierzę. — Snape spojrzał spod zmrużonych powiek na Harry'ego, ale on wytrzymał to spojrzenie i starał się, jak mógł nie zdradzać żadnych emocji. Nie potrafił jednak nic poradzić na to, że nadal czuł nienawiść do tego człowieka.  
— Harry zawsze był mądrzejszy i dojrzalszy niż chciałeś zauważyć — odezwał się Remus i Harry czuł wdzięczność za te słowa. W głębi serca wiedział jednak, że gdyby nie Draco, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie zachować się teraz dojrzale. Po badawczym spojrzeniu Snape'a wnioskował, że mężczyzna się tego domyśla. Ciekawe, czy przypuszczał, kto zdradził mu tajemnicę?  
— Plan profesora Dumbledore'a zakładał jego własną śmierć — rzekła McGonagall, chcąc najwyraźniej wprowadzić Harry'ego. — Dzięki temu Severus mógł nadal pozostać naszym szpiegiem, nie tracąc zaufania, a nawet awansując w szeregach śmierciożerców.  
— Ciekawe, czy każdy zgodziłby się na to samo — zapytał Harry. Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ocenianiem Severusa Snape'a.  
— Albus Dumbledore był bardzo mądrym czarodziejem. Wiedział, że aby pokonać takiego czarnoksiężnika jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto, potrzebne jest poświęcenie. Miał świadomość, że jego życie gaśnie i postanowił uczynić z tego swój ostatni atut.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Weasley. Potterowi chodziło nie o to, czy każdy poświęciłby swoje życie jak Albus, ale o to, że nie każdy może zabijać na zlecenie — Snape odpowiedział Arturowi jadowitym tonem.  
— Tylko Severus mógł to zrobić — odpowiedziała kategorycznie McGonagall. _Nie wątpię_, pomyślał Harry z sarkazmem. — Tylko on był naszym szpiegiem. I to dzięki niemu jesteśmy teraz w tym właśnie miejscu, po zniszczeniu pięciu horkruksów.  
_Przynajmniej z dwoma z nich Snape nie miał nic wspólnego_, pomyślał nie bez satysfakcji Harry.  
— Myślę, że ta dyskusja prowadzi nas donikąd — zauważył Shacklebolt. — Przejdźmy do konkretów.  
— To czas wyznaczony przez Albusa na odpowiedzi — odparła McGonagall. — Czy masz jakieś pytania, Harry?  
Harry w tym momencie zaczął się zastanawiać, co tak naprawdę zaplanował Albus Dumbledore? Jak daleko sięgały jego plany? Jak bardzo znał ich wszystkich i przewidywał kolejne ruchy? Harry bowiem nie wierzył, że dyrektor właśnie tak sobie to zaprojektował. Że po pół roku zmagań z pytaniami bez odpowiedzi, nagle, bez uprzedzenia członkowie Zakonu wezwą Harry'ego na spotkanie i każą bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjąć do wiadomości, że Snape jest po prostu _niewinny_. Mało tego, zażądają sensownych pytań, których nie mógł wcześniej sobie przemyśleć. W jego głowie zaczęło kiełkować podejrzenie, że Dumbledore _zaplanował _sobie, wbrew swoim zapewnieniom, jego przyjaźń z Draco Malfoyem. Widać uznał, że tylko coś takiego będzie w stanie przygotować go na tak wielki szok. Że tylko zaufanie będzie w stanie załagodzić burzę budzących się w nim emocji. I jeśli byłaby to prawda, Harry musiałby się zgodzić, że wyglądało to na iście genialny plan.  
— Nie wiem, o co mógłbym zapytać — odezwał się w końcu Harry, a Snape wygiął wargi w ironicznym, tak znienawidzonym przez uczniów uśmieszku. Harry starał się to zignorować i maksymalnie skupić na tym, co wie i co prawdopodobnie czeka ich w najbliższych dniach. — Plan ewakuacji znam. Wszyscy niepełnoletni uczniowie muszą opuścić zamek. Pozostali, jeśli wyrażą takie życzenie, będą mogli zostać, by walczyć. Hogwart będzie się bronił swoimi siłami i magicznymi barierami tak długo, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Każdy wie, co ma robić. Nie wiadomo, komu przyjdzie zabić Nagini. Dyskutowanie o sposobach jest zaś bezcelowe, bo każdy sam musi się z tym zmierzyć. No i zostaje Voldemort i pytanie, czy uda mi się dokonać tego, czego wszyscy ode mnie oczekują. Ale odpowiedzi nie zna chyba nikt.  
— Zapytajmy Sybillę — odezwał się Fred, ale Molly zgromiła go spojrzeniem, więc umilkł.  
Harry spojrzał na McGonagall. Chyba nawet ona była zdziwiona jego spokojną reakcją na rewelacje, jakie mu właśnie wyjawili. Cieszył się, że wreszcie mógł im udowodnić, że jest dorosły, choć z wstydem sam przed sobą przyznawał, że nie jest tak do końca. A może już sama świadomość swojej niedoskonałości była niczym innym, jak właśnie dojrzałością?  
— Dlaczego uważasz, że mamy tak mało czasu, Severusie? — Dyrektorka wróciła do początku dyskusji.  
— Czarny Pan dostał nieco spóźnioną wiadomość od Regulusa Blacka. Teraz wie już o tym, że jego horkruksy zostały zniszczone.  
— Wiadomość od Regulusa? — wykrzyknął Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
— Tak, Potter. Tę karteczkę, którą lekkomyślnie porzuciłeś, podczas swojego spaceru po domu na Grimmauld Place 12.  
— Ale któż mógłby ją znaleźć poza Stworkiem?  
— Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle nie wolno ci było opuszczać zamku, Potter. Zjawiłeś się tam, nie mając pojęcia, co stało się z domem po śmierci Dumbledore'a, czy nadal jest siedzibą Zakonu i kogo możesz tam spotkać. — To wszystko usłyszał już wtedy od McGonagall. — A tak się składa, że tego samego dnia były tam co najmniej jeszcze dwie osoby.  
— Draco! — przypomniał sobie Harry, z bijącym sercem.  
— Draco — prychnął Snape. — Ja na twoim miejscu o wiele bardziej martwiłbym się o Bellatrix Lestrange, ale ty oczywiście zbyt jesteś zaślepiony dziecinną, międzydomową nienawiścią, żeby móc logicznie myśleć.  
_I kto to mówi_, pomyślał z przekąsem Harry, ale zaraz potem dotarł do niego pełen sens słów Snape'a. — _Bellatrix?_  
Nic jednak nie powiedział. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku. Draco spotkał się tamtego dnia ze swoją ciotką!  
— Na szczęście to ja znalazłem tę kartkę kilka dni później i wiedziałem, że przyda się w naszych dalszych działaniach. Wczoraj Czarny Pan wezwał mnie do siebie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to najlepszy moment na podzielenie się z nim informacjami. Wszystkie dostępne nam horkruksy zostały już zniszczone. Hogwart jest tak gotowy, jak to tylko możliwe. Teraz czas mógłby już tylko działać na naszą niekorzyść. Pora na ostateczną rozgrywkę.  
Harry właściwie przestał słuchać. Nie mogli mu już powiedzieć niczego nowego. Wiedział, jak pozbyć się Nagini. Razem z przyjaciółmi opracował swój plan unicestwienia Voldemorta. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać, a z tego, co mówił Snape, atak na Hogwart pozostawał kwestią kilku dni. Tym, co w tej chwili pochłaniało jego myśli, był, oczywiście, Draco. Dlatego po zakończeniu spotkania, pobiegł prosto do lochów.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w świetle tego, co wie, nawet spotkanie Draco z Bellatrix nie jest żadną rewelacją. Zwłaszcza że wiedzieli o nim członkowie Zakonu. Miał świadomość, że tak naprawdę to tylko wymówka, ale nie dbał o to. Musiał go zobaczyć, porozmawiać. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, oszaleje.  
Drzwi otworzył mu jakiś chłopczyk, prawdopodobnie z najmłodszych Ślizgonów, dlatego nie miał problemów z wejściem. Draco siedział na kanapie i opowiadał o czymś Pansy. Dziewczyna była rozbawiona i słuchała go z dużą uwagą. Harry tak bardzo chciałby po prostu być na jej miejscu. Draco już z nim nie rozmawiał, nie uśmiechał się do niego tak, jak do swojej przyjaciółki. A ona wyraźnie go kokietowała! A może się mylił? Może zwyczajnie był zazdrosny?  
— Długo zamierzasz jeszcze tu tak sterczeć, Potter? — zapytał go ktoś nieprzyjemnym tonem. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył mierzącego go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem Zabiniego. — Podpowiem ci, wyjście jest tam. — Chłopak wskazał na drzwi.  
Harry nawet się nie poruszył. _Musiał _porozmawiać z Draco. Tylko nie bardzo wiedział, jak po tym wszystkim wyrwać go z jego własnego świata choćby na chwilę.  
— Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię, Potter? — Zabini syknął mu do ucha i szarpnął go za łokieć, jakby chcąc wyprowadzić, ale Harry się wyrwał i wtedy właśnie Draco go zauważył. Wyraz ożywienia natychmiast zastąpiła obojętność.  
— Co tu robisz? — zapytał chłodno blondyn.  
— Masz ze mną do załatwienia pewną sprawę na siódmym piętrze — odpowiedział Harry, za wszelką cenę chcąc znaleźć się na neutralnym gruncie.  
Draco zmrużył oczy.  
— Nie przypominam sobie.  
— Nie moja wina, że masz kiepską pamięć — odparł Harry, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Nie mógł dłużej przebywać w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym. Czuł, że się dusi od świdrujących go na wylot spojrzeń.  
Ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy był już prawie przy drzwiach, usłyszał za sobą kroki i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Mimo wszystko trochę udało mu się poznać Draco Malfoya.  
— A jednak sobie przypomniałeś? — zapytał, kiedy wychodzili na korytarz.  
— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Obaj doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie byliśmy umówieni — syknął Draco.  
— To dlaczego za mną idziesz? — Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Bo udało ci się mnie podejść — prychnął Ślizgon.  
— Racja. — Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
— Punkt dla Gryffindoru za pionierski krok na drodze sprytu — odparł z sarkazmem Draco.  
Harry z bólem pomyślał, że jest prawie tak, jak dawniej. Niestety tym razem „prawie" znaczyło dla niego bardzo wiele.  
— O co tym razem chodzi? — zapytał Ślizgon, kiedy znaleźli się już w pokoju życzeń. W miejscu, którym Harry przyrzekł się więcej nie zjawić, a teraz sam tutaj ich zaprowadził.  
— Chciałem się zapytać, o czym rozmawiałeś z Bellatrix Lastrange na Grimmauld Place 12 we wrześniu zeszłego roku.  
— Zwariowałeś? — zawołał Draco i przyjrzał się badawczo Harry'emu. — Po prawie pół roku przyszedłeś się mnie zapytać, co wtedy tam robiłem? Nie mogłeś zapytać wcześniej?  
— Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że mam do ciebie zaufanie — odparł Harry.  
— A teraz już nie masz?  
— Nie zadawaj głupich pytań — mruknął Harry.  
— Ja zadaję głupie pytania? A co ty według siebie robisz? Pokazałem ci jedno z moich najgorszych wspomnień...  
— Zawsze mogło być spreparowane — wtrącił Harry, choć tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mało prawdopodobne. Widział takie zmienione wspomnienia Horacego Slughorna i potrafiłby rozpoznać, gdyby w tamtym pokazanym mu wtedy przez Ślizgona pojawiło się coś podobnego. Powiedział to tylko dlatego, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Sam siebie nie poznawał. Ale przy Draco wszystko działo się inaczej...  
— Wiesz co, wielki Harry Potterze? Jesteś dupkiem. Ale mimo to powiem ci, co robiłem z moją ciotką.  
— Nie chcę! — przeraził się nagle Harry. Przecież wcale nie potrzebował, żeby Draco mu się z tego spowiadał. Nie wiedział wszystkiego, ale rozumiał, że musiało mieć to jakiś związek z sytuacją w jakiej chłopak znajdował się od jakiegoś czasu. W końcu Snape bez skrępowania wspominał o tym przy McGonagall.  
— _Zaufanie_! — wypluł z pogardą Draco.  
— Tak, mam do ciebie zaufanie! — zawołał z desperacją Harry.  
— Nie potrzebuję go! Gdybym nie zjawił się na spotkaniu z ciotką, zabiliby moją matkę. Co miesiąc zdaje jej raporty z mojego postępowania. Jest moim „kuratorem" wyznaczonym przez Voldemorta. Jesteś zadowolony?  
— Nie. — Harry był bliski rozpaczy. Nie tak miało się to wszystko potoczyć. On chciał tylko porozmawiać. _O nich_. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego nie mogą spróbować. — Nie musiałeś mi tego mówić. Nie to chciałem wiedzieć!  
— W takim razie, co?  
— Dlaczego… — Harry zrobił się czerwony.  
— Dlaczego: co? — Na twarzy Malfoya nie pojawiły się żadne emocje i to ostatecznie wyprowadziło z równowagi Harry'ego.  
— Dobrze wiesz! — krzyknął i zbliżył się do chłopaka, szarpiąc go nerwowo za szatę. — To nie może tak być! Nie możemy tak po prostu przestać ze sobą rozmawiać.  
— I chodzi ci tylko o rozmowę? — zakpił Draco. — Nawet nie potrafisz powiedzieć uczciwie, czego chcesz. Czego więc oczekujesz ode mnie?  
— Nic nie muszę mówić, wszystko jest aż nazbyt jasne. Po prostu uparłeś się, żeby wszystko utrudniać! — Harry popchnął Draco w stronę ściany. — Jak możesz być taki zimny? Naprawdę nic nie czujesz?  
— A co miałbym czuć? — Chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i obserwował Harry'ego spod zmrużonych powiek.  
Harry zrobił jeszcze pół kroku dzielące go od Ślizgona, który teraz opierał się już o ścianę. Prawie czuł ciepło ciała Draco. Krew przepływała przez jego tętnice z zawrotną szybkością. Ledwo mógł oddychać. I po raz pierwszy wiedział dokładnie, co ma odpowiedzieć.  
— Nie wiem, na przykład pożądanie? — zapytał, patrząc intensywnie w szare oczy.  
Draco zamiast odpowiedzieć, jednym ruchem przyciągnął głowę Harry'ego i pocałował go. Nie krótko, nie powściągliwie, ale tak, jakby nic poza tym pocałunkiem nie miało istnieć. Harry zacisnął pięści na szacie chłopaka, a ten przyciągnął go jeszcze do siebie tak, że komuś z boku ciężko byłoby ocenić, gdzie kończy się jedno ciało, a zaczyna drugie. Obaj kompletnie zatracili się w swojej bliskości.  
Kiedy jednak oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć oddechu, Draco wydyszał:  
— To nie ma żadnych szans, Potter.  
— Nie chrzań — mruknął Harry i wsunął kolano między nogi Draco. Chłopak jęknął i zagarnął usta Gryfona w kolejnym, namiętnym pocałunku.  
— Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? — Po chwili Draco odsunął się delikatnie. — Nie możemy być razem. To niemożliwe.  
— Bzdury! — oburzył się Harry. — Dlaczego? Bo kiedyś się nie lubiliśmy?  
— Nienawidziliśmy się — poprawił go Draco.  
— Zmądrzeliśmy — zauważył Harry.  
— Bo ty jesteś Gryfonem, a ja Ślizgonem. Bo ty jesteś pieprzonym wybawcą świata, a ja śmierciożercą — wyliczył uprzejmie Draco.  
— Nie wierzę, że chrzanisz takie głupoty — zdenerwował się Harry. Nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki. Nie tym razem.  
— To nie są głupoty — odparł spokojnie Draco. Widać było, że już się opanował. Rumieńce podniecenia zaczynały blednąć, na twarz powrócił beznamiętny wyraz. — Pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci to dokładniej, skoro sam nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć. Jesteś cholernym Harrym Potterem.  
— Dziękuję za informację. Akurat tak się składa, że byłem już wcześniej w jej posiadaniu — odparł mu z ironią Harry.  
— Jesteś Harrym Potterem — powtórzył tym samym tonem Draco, jakby Harry wcale mu nie przerwał. — A on zawsze robi to, czego oczekują od niego inni. Wypełnia swoje święte obowiązki wobec świata. W jego życiu nie ma miejsca na Draco Malfoya.  
— Naczytałeś się tanich romansideł, czy co? — warknął Harry. — Skąd ten dramatyzm?  
— Po prostu cię poznałem. Zawsze robisz dokładnie to, co trzeba. Zawsze.  
— I dlatego właśnie chcę być z tobą.  
— A bo co? Zrobiłeś mi dziecko i teraz musisz się ze mną ożenić?  
— Przestań. Przestajesz być dowcipny.  
— Nie silę się na dowcip, Harry. Staram się, byś zrozumiał. Twoim obowiązkiem jest w pierwszej kolejności zbawienie świata. Ot, mała fucha dla wielkiego Harry Pottera. A potem musisz się ożenić, koniecznie z Weasleyówną, bo tak wypada. I płodzić dużo, dużo dzieci, by przekazywać dalej swoje geny superbohatera. Tak właśnie wygląda twoja życiowa misja.  
— To nieprawda. Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Dawno rozstałem się z Ginny. Nigdy nie mógłbym się z nią ożenić, wiedząc, że to ciebie ko...  
— Nawet jeśli teraz wydaje ci się, że _pragniesz_ ze mną być — przerwał mu pośpiesznie Draco — nigdy nie byłbyś szczęśliwy. Bo to nie chodzi o to, czego ty chcesz, ale czego chcą inni. Ty po prostu znajdujesz szczęście tylko w zaspokajaniu cudzych oczekiwań. Nie potrafisz inaczej żyć, więc dajmy temu spokój.  
— Boisz się przyznać, że coś do mnie czujesz? To takie straszne?  
— To, że mam ochotę się z tobą pieprzyć, nie oznacza, że cokolwiek do ciebie czuję. Mylisz pojęcia. — Draco wydął wargi. — I jak zwykle jesteś cholernie zarozumiały.  
— Boisz się — powtórzył Harry, nagle rozumiejąc. A może po prostu nie chcąc uwierzyć, że chłopak nic do niego nie czuje. Że te wibracje, ten żar w pocałunkach i magia ich bliskości były tylko pożądaniem. — Boisz się, bo musiałbyś się przyznać, że jesteś inny. Boisz się powiedzieć głośno, że na kimś ci zależy. Boisz się, bo związek to ryzyko. Dlatego wolisz zwalić winę na mnie. Tak jest łatwiej.  
— Niczego się nie boję! — Oczy Draco zabłysły. — Jak zwykle nic nie rozumiesz. Harry Potter gejem! Widzisz już te nagłówki gazet? Ritta Skitter byłaby w siódmym niebie.  
— Nie przeraża mnie to — oświadczył twardo Harry.  
— Teraz. Bo w głowie mieszają ci hormony, które ja nauczyłem się już rozpoznawać, a ty po szczeniacku mylisz z uczuciami.  
— Nie mów mi, co czuję, a czego nie! — zażądał Harry.  
— W porządku. — Draco uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. — I tak obaj wiemy, jaka jest prawda. Harry Potter zawsze robi to, co należy.  
— Dlatego nic się nie stanie, jak raz zrobi to, czego naprawdę pragnie.  
— Takie rzeczy się nie udają, uwierz mi...  
— Warto spróbować! — zawołał z żarem Harry.  
— Nie ze mną, Harry — odparł ze smutkiem Draco.  
— Zatem ożenisz się z Parkinson i będziesz płodził kolejnych Malfoyów, bo tak jest prościej? Bezpieczniej?  
— Być może. — Draco włożył ręce do kieszeni.  
— Wiesz co? — Harry raz jeszcze szarpnął chłopaka za szatę. — Co do jednego miałeś rację. Jesteś cholernym tchórzem! — Odepchnął Ślizgona i nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem odwrócił się i wymaszerował z pokoju życzeń. Serce pękało mu z bólu, ale duma nie pozwoliła mu błagać. Nie potrafił przełamać uprzedzeń Draco Malfoya. Na pocieszenie miał przynajmniej to, że choć raz wyszedł z ich starcia z podniesioną głową i trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.


	25. Gwiazdka z nieba

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIĄTY **

**Gwiazdka z nieba**

Po rozmowie z Draco Harry wziął sobie długi, zimny prysznic. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby przejść nad tą decydującą konfrontacją do porządku dziennego. Musiał schłodzić zarówno rozpalone ciało, jak i rozgorączkowane myśli i nie wyszedł spod strumieni wody, dopóki zęby nie zaczęły dzwonić mu z zimna. Dopiero wtedy poszedł odszukać przyjaciół, którym musiał dokładnie opowiedzieć o spotkaniu Zakonu i zbliżającej się ostatecznej bitwie, co okazało się zadaniem wcale nie łatwym. Opowieść o planie uknutym przez Dumbledore'a była przecież zupełnie nieprawdopodobna z ich punktu widzenia, zwłaszcza że główną rolę odgrywał w nim znienawidzony przez nich Snape. Harry zastanawiał się nad mądrością dyrektora, która kazała mu ukrywać wszystkie te sprawy aż do tej pory. Przyjaciele co prawda na początku niedowierzali, a potem byli w szoku, obyło się jednak bez gwałtownych scen. Koniec końców Harry musiał przyznać, że każdy z ich trójki przyjął tę wiadomość spokojnie i zupełnie inaczej niż miałoby to miejsce jeszcze pół roku temu. Poza tym cieszył się, że wreszcie kwestia Draco została kategorycznie rozstrzygnięta, nie pozostawiając miejsca na wątpliwości. To, co dotąd jego przyjaciele musieli brać na wiarę, teraz mogli przyjąć na podstawie świadectwa Zakonu. Jednak poważna i rozsądna rozmowa jaką odbyli, poruszając wszystkie te drażliwe i trudne tematy, świadczyła dobitnie o tym, jak wiele się przez ten czas nauczyli. I jak dojrzeli. Może nie do końca było to jego zasługą, ale Harry czuł się z siebie dumny.  
Kiedy wyczerpali temat wydarzeń z wieży astronomicznej, powrócili do spraw bieżących. Okazało się, że praca Rona została zwieńczona sukcesem, a Hermiona uważała, że są z Malfoyem gotowi do transformacji rdzenia dolorykatora. Należało więc uczynić to jak najszybciej i przejść do ostatniego etapu: ćwiczenia inkantacji utrzymującej moc, _Auxiliari Vis_.**(1)**

Przez pierwsze dni każdy z nich starał się dojść do perfekcji w samodzielnych ćwiczeniach. Ostatecznym krokiem miało być wypracowanie synchronizacji. I właśnie tuż przed owym spotkaniem Harry podsłuchał pewną rozmowę, o której nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć. Chciał na chwilę pobyć sam przed ponownym spotkaniem z Draco, by zebrać potrzebne do kontrolowania emocji siły i dlatego wymknął się w stronę mało uczęszczanego korytarza. Nie dotarł jednak do swojej ulubionej kryjówki, gdyż usłyszał znajome głosy. Męski należał do Draco, żeński do Hermiony. Podążenie za nimi było silniejsze od Harry'ego. Gdy zaś tylko dotarł na tyle blisko, by móc rozpoznawać słowa, zrozumiał, że rozmowa dwójki jego przyjaciół nie ma nic wspólnego z równaniami runicznymi i dolorykatorami.  
— Naprawdę, Malfoy, zupełnie nie obchodzi mnie, czy coś czujesz do Harry'ego, czy nie — powiedziała Hermiona i Harry zamarł. Cieszył się, że na okazję tego spaceru ubrał się w swoją pelerynę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien słuchać tej rozmowy, równie dobrze, jak z tego, że zostanie, choćby miał nastąpić koniec świata. — Chyba nawet wolałabym, żebyś nie czuł, bo gdyby był ci obojętny, nie pogrywałbyś z nim, a on mógłby o tobie zapomnieć.  
— Nie pogrywam z nim — zaprotestował sucho Draco.  
— Och, oczywiście — żachnęła się Hermiona. — Ciekawe, kto w takim razie bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Kto podsyca w nim te wszystkie idiotyczne uczucia. Kto daje poczucie fałszywej bliskości, żeby potem zatrzasnąć drzwi.  
— To Potter ostatnio trzasnął drzwiami — zauważył chłodno Draco.  
Harry przypomniał sobie owa scenę i aż zgiął się z fizycznego bólu, jaki odczuł na wspomnienie tamtej chwili.  
— Nie rozmawiaj ze mną jak z idiotką, Malfoy. Dobrze ci radzę — powiedziała ze złością Hermiona.  
— O co ci właściwie chodzi, Granger? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem Draco.  
— Powiem ci, o co mi chodzi. W innej sytuacji powiedziałabym, żebyś zostawił nas w spokoju. Żebyś zostawił Harry'ego. Nigdy więcej się do nas nie odzywał i nie udawał przyjaźni. Niestety już tylko godziny dzielą nas od ostatecznej rozgrywki, a ty jesteś nam w niej potrzebny.  
— Potrafisz być bardzo zachęcająca — prychnął Draco. — Po takiej przemowie, aż palę się do współpracy.  
— Och, nie bądź śmieszny. Robisz to w swoim interesie. Wiesz, że tylko Harry może nam tak naprawdę pomóc.  
— Nie bój się tego powiedzieć: _Potter może ocalić świat_ — odparł Ślizgon z sarkazmem.  
Harry widział teraz ciemne plamy przed oczami. Robiło mu się słabo. Cała ta rozmowa go raniła. Gesty, słowa, ton Draco, były jak trucizna. I cholernie bolały.  
— Tak, może ocalić świat. Wiesz to równie dobrze, jak ja. Ale jeśli będzie myślał wyłącznie o tym, że pragnie umrzeć, naprawdę może mu się to nie udać.  
— O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?  
— Dobrze wiesz!  
— Może jednak mnie oświecisz? — zażądał ze złością chłopak.  
Harry też nie do końca rozumiał, do czego zmierza przyjaciółka.  
— O tym, że wasze stosunki są jak jakaś zwariowana huśtawka. Kiedy wszystko jest dobrze, Harry przechodzi jakby na wyższy poziom energii, promienieje. Odkąd odkryłam, jakim darzy cię uczuciem, bardzo łatwo przychodziło mi rozszyfrowanie jego nastrojów. To już trzeci i zarazem największy kryzys, jakiego jestem świadkiem. Harry stracił motywację do czegokolwiek. Nie mówię nawet o walce, mówię o życiu...  
Na korytarzu zapadła cisza i Harry bał się, że przyjaciele usłyszą jego urywany oddech. Czy rzeczywiście Hermiona miała rację? Czy pragnął śmierci? Czy nic poza miłością Draco nie stanowiło dla niego żadnej wartości?  
— Nie wiem, czy dobrze cię zrozumiałem, Granger. Chcesz, żebym pogodził się z Potterem, by odzyskał chęć do stawienia czoła czekającym go obowiązkom? — Chociaż Harry nie widział twarzy przyjaciela, wiedział, jaki wyraz przybrała. Charakterystyczne, ironiczne uniesienie brwi. Wygięcie ust. Ostre spojrzenie.  
— Nie wiem, co między wami zaszło i wcale nie chcę — odparła Hermiona. — Ale bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o to byś _pogodził _się z Harrym, jak byłeś łaskaw to ująć. Żeby uniknąć nieporozumień: masz zrobić wszystko, by mój najlepszy przyjaciel uwierzył, że jego uczucia, które względem ciebie żywi, są odwzajemnione. Wszystkie uczucia.  
— Mam go _oszukać_? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Draco, a Harry musiał się oprzeć o ścianę. Dlaczego, dlaczego musiał to usłyszeć?  
— Jesteś Ślizgonem — przypomniała mu Hermiona. — Zależy ci na tym, żeby przetrwać i robisz wszystko, co uważasz za słuszne, by tej sprawie dopomóc. Wychodzi mi na to, że Harry będzie bardziej potrzebny żywy niż martwy — sparafrazowała niedawne słowa Malfoya.  
— Co za pamięć! — Draco gwizdnął. — Jestem jednak więcej niż pewny, że powiedziałem „Potter", a nie „Harry". Poza tym to wszystko prawda, pod warunkiem, że rzeczywiście to, co mi zaproponowałaś, uznam za słuszne.  
— Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, radzę ci uznać. Jak już wspomniałam, nie obchodzi mnie, czy go oszukasz i jak to zrobisz. Jeśli tylko będzie mieć dość siły, żeby przeżyć tę wojnę, to w czasie pokoju pogodzi się z twoim odejściem. Jednego kochanka zawsze w końcu można zastąpić następnym.  
— Jakaś ty pewna — zakpił Ślizgon.  
— Nie jesteś niezastąpiony, Malfoy. Wbrew temu, co o sobie myślisz. Teraz jednak liczy się każda godzina i Harry nie ma czasu na zrozumienie, że jesteś dupkiem. Dlatego właśnie odszukasz go i przekonasz, że jest miłością twojego życia. Nie wnikam, jak to zrobisz. Z nas dwojga, to ty jesteś Ślizgonem — rzekła z pogardą dziewczyna i nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka, oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.  
Draco przez dobrą chwilę stał i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, po czym również opuścił nieuczęszczany korytarz.  
Harry jednak potrzebował znacznie więcej czasu, by dojść do siebie, po usłyszanej rozmowie. Cena, jaką przyszło mu zapłacić za podsłuchiwanie nie przeznaczonych dla jego uszu rzeczy, była zdecydowanie wygórowana. Osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na ziemi, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Zatem Draco nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Wszystkie nadzieje prysły niczym mydlane bańki, puszczane przez mugolskie dzieci. Teraz już nie mógł mieć złudzeń. Bo właśnie sobie uświadomił, że mimo przekonania o beznadziejności sytuacji, dotąd je żywił. Jeżeli jednak Ślizgon w ogóle cokolwiek do niego czuł to, tak jak twierdził, było to jedynie pożądanie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to tak bardzo boli, ale przecież uczucia nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z rozsądkiem. Nie da się ich ogarnąć umysłem, ani pojąć rozumem. Okazało się, że Hermiona znała go lepiej niż on sam. Naprawdę zapragnął po prostu umrzeć. Najlepiej tu i teraz.  
Jego myśli nie miały jednak woli sprawczej i choć każda wolno upływająca minuta sprawiała mu ból, każąc w nieskończoność odtwarzać w myślach przebieg rozmowy, wciąż pozostawał żywy. Czuł się, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła, korzystająca z jednego z piór Dolores Umbridge wyryła mu w sercu krwawymi śladami każde bolesne słowo Draco. W końcu jednak oderwał się choć trochę od samej rozmowy i zaczął rozmyślać nad konsekwencjami. Czy Draco posłucha żądań Hermiony? A jeśli tak, w jaki sposób zechce je zrealizować? I jak on, Harry, ma wtedy zareagować?  
Gdzieś na dnie duszy tlił mu się zupełnie irracjonalny żal, że nigdy nie będzie mu dane uwierzyć. Że dobrowolnie ograbił się z kilku pięknych chwil w towarzystwie ukochanej osoby. Z ostatnich chwil.

Harry do samego końca nie wiedział, jak zareaguje. Nawet kiedy już widział zbliżającą się postać Draco, nie miał pojęcia, co odpowie. Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Zarejestrował, jak Ron pochyla się nad Hermioną i szepcze jej coś do ucha. Dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna obserwować Ślizgona, udając, że delektuje się herbatą. Wreszcie zauważył lekkie poruszenie zarówno przy stole Ślizgonów jak i Gryfonów.  
— Masz ze mną do załatwienia pewną sprawę na siódmym piętrze — oznajmił mu Draco, zbliżając się do niego.  
Harry rozpoznał swoje niedawne słowa. Tak, to było sprytne. Brzmiało jak tajny kod.  
— Nie przypominam sobie — odparł Harry odruchowo. Zadecydował instynkt.  
— Nie moja wina, że masz kiepską pamięć, Potter — stwierdził z lekką pogardą Malfoy i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
Harry wiedział, że musi iść za nim. Że nic go nie powstrzyma. Nawet świadomość, że wszystko będzie kłamstwem.

Po raz kolejny pokój życzeń. Najbardziej przeklęte miejsce w życiu Harry'ego. Wolał już nawet komórkę pod schodami! A jednak tym razem wyglądał naprawdę pięknie. W barwach zieleni i srebra Harry rozpoznał Ślizgońskie dormitorium i zrozumiał intencję. Brakowało jednak łóżek pozostałych Ślizgonów, bo na środku stało tylko jedno, należące, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, do Draco. Jednak chłopak poprowadził go w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę wykuszu po prawej stronie, który Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać — powiedział Draco i chwilę później stali na czymś w rodzaju balkonu osłoniętego szkłem. Widok, jaki się przed nimi roztaczał, mógł równać się tylko z obserwatorium astronomicznym. Nie było bowiem drzew, ani żadnej innej roślinności czy zabudowań. Jedynie wszechobecny granat nieba, upstrzony tysiącem gwiazd. We wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.  
— Piękne — szepnął mimowolnie Harry.  
Draco stanął za nim, niemal go dotykając. Ciało Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.  
— Tam jest moja gwiazda. — Draco wskazał na Gwiazdozbiór Smoka, a ciepło wypowiadanych przez niego słów połaskotało Harry'ego w szyję.  
Po chwili granat nieboskłonu rozjarzył się niesamowitym światłem.  
— Spadające gwiazdy...  
— To deszcz meteorytów — poprawił go łagodnie Draco, jakby chcąc znów dotknąć jego skóry swoim oddechem. — Pomyśl życzenie.  
— To tylko przesąd — zaprotestował Harry. — Już raz w tym roku pomyślałem życzenie. — Przypomniał sobie z goryczą Klepsydrę Cheopsa.  
— Ale to właśnie to się spełni.  
— Skąd ta pewność? — zapytał prawie bez tchu Harry. Nigdy by nie sądził, że już bliskość sama w sobie może być pieszczotą.  
— Bo to ja jestem twoją gwiazdką z nieba, Harry — szepnął Draco i pocałował go delikatnie w płatek ucha.  
_No właśnie_, zdołało jedynie Harry'emu przemknąć przez głowę, nim poddał się pieszczotom Draco, który zaczął całować go w szyję i błądzić dłońmi po jego ciele. Wszystko przestało istnieć, świadomość przeniosła się na inny poziom. W świecie Harry'ego istniały teraz tylko dotyk i rozkosz.  
— Draco... — na wpół wyszeptał, na wpół wyjęczał.  
— Nic nie mów — odszepnął Draco, wkładając mu chłodne dłonie pod koszulkę i powodując, że ciało Harry'ego wygięło się w łuk pod wpływem tego doznania. Harry czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie odnajdzie ust chłopaka, jeśli nie zedrze z niego szat, nie dotknie go tak, jak on dotyka jego, zwariuje.  
— Dlaczego… — Chciał zapytać. Powiedzieć, że wie. Dać do zrozumienia, że zamiast rozkoszy dostanie tylko ból, ale Draco nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Jednym ruchem odwrócił go do siebie.  
— Powiedziałem, żebyś nic nie mówił — skarcił go i wplatając jedną rękę we włosy Harry'ego, przyciągnął jego usta do swoich.  
Siła namiętności, jaka wybuchła pomiędzy nimi, musiała pozbawić ich równowagi. Zachwiali się i chwilę później Draco przypierał Harry'ego do ściany. Ich ciała poruszały się rytmicznie w swoją stronę, jakby wciąż za mało mając swojej bliskości. Garnąc się do siebie. Było inaczej, Harry musiał to przyznać. Całował się już wcześniej, ale nigdy nawet nie przypominało to tej burzy, która teraz szalała między ich ciałami. Dziewczyny były delikatne i miękkie, wymagały ostrożności i subtelności. Miało to swój urok i sprawiało przyjemność, ale nie mogło się równać z tą dzikością doznań, siłą i pasją. Za taką noc Harry naprawdę mógł umrzeć.  
Nagle dłoń Draco zawędrowała znacznie niżej i podważyła pasek od spodni Harry'ego. Harry zadrżał, jakby w przeczuciu jeszcze większej rozkoszy i wtedy ich oczy się spotkały. Przez chwilę tkwili bez ruchu i bez tchu wpatrywali się w ogień płonący w swoich oczach.  
— Chodź — powiedział Draco. Powolnym ruchem powiódł od granicy spodni w górę, aż do podbródka, a wtedy przyciągnął go delikatnie i lekko musnął wargami usta Harry'ego. — Chodź — powtórzył i wziął go za rękę, by poprowadzić w stronę łóżka.  
Harry czuł się, jak we śnie. Wiedział, że idzie, ale jego zmysły zupełnie tego nie odbierały. Wciąż pławiły się w strumieniach ledwo co odkrytych doznań. Było mu gorąco, jakby ogień palił jego skórę. Brakowało mu powietrza, jakby płuca zapomniały, jak oddychać. Przed oczami złote refleksy włosów Draco mieszały się z błyszczącą szarością jego spojrzenia. Wystarczył jeden ruch różdżki i leżeli w zielonym atłasie całkiem nadzy.  
Harry nagle poczuł zagubienie. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, jak się zachować. Zawstydziła go nagość zarówno jego samego jak i Draco. Jednak chłopak nie pozwolił mu długo trwać w tym stanie. Splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Harry'ego i powiódł ją po swoim ciele.  
— To dla mnie dodatkowa przyjemność, Harry, że jestem dla ciebie pierwszy. To żaden wstyd — zapewnił go, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Jesteśmy tacy sami. Tak naprawdę wiesz, co robić. Zdaj się na intuicję.  
I chwilę później zatonęli w pieszczotach, pocałunkach i westchnieniach rozkoszy. Było im razem tak dobrze, jakby ich ciała znały się od wieków.

Obudzili się o świcie. Harry powoli odzyskiwał świadomość, choć wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Sen co prawda przestał już kleić mu powieki, ale chciał rozkoszować się rozpoznawaniem otaczającego go świata bez pomocy wzroku. Otaczała go niewymowna błogość. I przyjemne uczucie, którego kiedyś już doświadczył. Zapach morskiego wiatru z odrobiną goryczy. Chłodny atłas pościeli, która okrywała go do pasa. A przede wszystkim to coś wspaniałego, choć nie do końca już nowego. Świadomość, że jego ciało znalazło idealne miejsce. Coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się tak niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Rozkoszne ciepło przylegało do niego i przyjemnie obejmowało, a delikatny, regularny podmuch łaskotał mu szyję. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem doskonale wiedział, gdzie i z kim się znajduje. I dlaczego...  
Jedna ręka Draco była niedbale przerzucona przez ciało Harry'ego i spleciona palcami z jego dłonią. Druga właśnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jej właściciel już nie śpi, błądząc we włosach Gryfona i bawiąc się ich niesfornymi kosmykami.  
— Obudziłeś się, śpiąca królewno — zauważył Draco.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś?  
— Niezawodna intuicja. Nie dasz mi całusa na dzień dobry?  
— Och, nie wiem, czy ci się należy — odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Draco z figlarnym uśmiechem.  
— Sam wezmę, co do mnie należy! — odparł Draco i natychmiast zrealizował swoją groźbę. — Coś ci to przypomina?  
— Pocałunek? — Harry udał, że nie rozumie. — Owszem. Poprzedni pocałunek. I jeszcze poprzedni. I jeszcze... — zaczął wyliczać, schodząc ustami coraz niżej po ciele chłopaka, który ze świstem nabrał powietrza pod wpływem tej pieszczoty.  
— Miałem na myśli scenerię, Potter, ty bezwstydniku! — zawołał Draco, przyciągając Harry'ego z powrotem do góry niemal w ostatnim momencie. Jeszcze jeden pocałunek i prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby się już kontrolować. — Rozpusta od białego rana! — udał zgorszenie.  
Harry zachichotał.  
— Ledwo świta — zauważył.  
— W takim razie prawie nie spaliśmy — podsumował Draco.  
— Jakoś nie żałuję — stwierdził Harry z rozmarzeniem.  
— Ja też nie — odparł Draco, obejmując Harry'ego i mocno go do siebie przytulając. Harry instynktownie przylgnął do niego całym ciałem i chłopak westchnął głęboko.  
— Dlaczego wzdychasz? — zapytał, choć wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze choć przez chwilę chce się cieszyć swoim złudzeniem szczęścia, nie powinien zadawać pytań.  
— Bo od początku wiedzieliśmy, że tak to się skończy...  
— Jak to: od początku? — Harry uniósł się na łokciu.  
— Pamiętasz ten poranek, kiedy obudziliśmy się w moim dormitorium?  
_Też pytanie!_  
— Oczywiście, że pamiętam — przytaknął Harry.  
— Nie przeszło ci wtedy przez myśl nic głupiego? Niczego nie poczułeś? — zapytał Draco i delikatnie przejechał palcem po linii jego ust. Harry na ułamek chwili przymknął oczy, by rozkoszować się tą prostą pieszczotą.  
— Wtedy nie chciałem tego czuć — odparł Harry, ponownie przytulając się do chłopaka, a ten znów zaczął bawić się jego włosami.  
— Tak, ja też — przyznał jakby w zamyśleniu Draco. — Ale nasza podświadomość już wtedy wiedziała, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.  
— Chyba przesadzasz — zauważył Harry, choć nie mógł odmówić Draco wspaniałej gry i sprytu. Świetnie to wszystko zaplanował. Od wystroju, poprzez słowa, po przywoływane wspomnienia.  
— Jeśli przypomnisz sobie dokładnie wszystko, co działo się między nami, przyznasz mi rację. Wiedzieliśmy o tym od dawna, ale nie chcieliśmy się do tego przyznać. Przecież nie można pokochać swojego wroga, prawda?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, gdyż wydawało mu się jakby wszystko wewnątrz niego skurczyło się boleśnie. Draco właściwie powiedział mu, że go kocha, i mogłaby to być najpiękniejsza chwila w jego życiu, gdyby nie miał świadomości, że to tylko piękne kłamstwo. Przylgnął rozpaczliwie do ciała chłopaka i usłyszał przyśpieszone bicie jego serca.  
— Nie wiem, jak to będzie... — rzekł w końcu Harry.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział z przekonaniem Draco. — Dostaliśmy coś, czego nie oczekiwaliśmy, a co da nam siłę.  
— Tak?  
— Tak, siebie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, z całych sił walcząc ze łzami i z ulgą przyjął dotyk ust na swoich wargach. Draco był jego szczęściem, ale gwiazdki z nieba dostaje się przecież tylko w bajkach.

(1) **Auxiliari** — łac. pomocnicza, dodatkowa; **vis** — łac. moc, energia;


	26. Pierwszy dzień wiosny

**ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY SZÓSTY **

**Pierwszy dzień wiosny**

Mało kto tego pamiętnego dnia zdawał sobie sprawę, że właśnie nadeszła wiosna. Nic na to nie wskazywało. Ani temperatura przypominająca jesień, ani szara aura za oknami, ani tym bardziej nerwowa atmosfera, towarzysząca ewakuacji zamku. Co prawda uczniowie byli świetnie przygotowani na tę ewentualność, ale brać udział w ćwiczeniach to jedno, a uświadomić sobie, że oto najgorsze wizje właśnie się spełniają, to drugie. Najmłodsi popłakiwali, starsi kłócili się między sobą. Niektórzy chcieli wyjść pierwsi, jeszcze inni chcieli zostać, choć nie osiągnęli jeszcze pełnoletniości. Zamieszania nie dało się uniknąć. Zwłaszcza że co druga osoba wymachiwała pierwszą stroną Proroka Codziennego, który jakimś cudem opublikował obwieszczenie Voldemorta skierowane do świata czarodziejskiego, w którym zapewniał, że w nowym, lepszym świecie, który stworzy, nie ma miejsca dla szlam i mugoli, ale wciąż istnieje go sporo dla Prawdziwych Czarodziejów. Żądał _jedynie_ kapitulacji szkoły, wydania Pottera i absolutnego posłuszeństwa w zamian za szansę życia w Czystym Świecie. Każdy, kto przyczyniłby się do spełnienia tych warunków, miał otrzymać łaskę.

Sytuacji nie poprawił też fakt, że Zakon otrzymał poufną informację od Snape'a, w której ostrzegał ich, że mają najwyżej kilka godzin na stawienie się w pełnej gotowości i przygotowanie obrony zamku. Voldemort uznał, że świat jest wystarczająco sterroryzowany i czas zakończyć definitywnie całą sprawę. Przejąć Hogwart, zabić Pottera i objąć niepodzielną władzę nad tymi, którzy szczęśliwie pozostaną jeszcze przy życiu.

Harry wiedział, że najgorsze dopiero przed nimi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że miniona noc była tylko pięknym snem, ale nawet owa świadomość nie mogła umniejszyć pozytywnej energii, jaką w niego wlała. To dzięki niej Harry teraz egzystował. Ba, czuł nawet, że ma w sobie nadludzką moc! Być może sprawiały to po prostu wciąż krążące mu we krwi endorfiny, a może czuł odpowiedzialność, za podjętą wczoraj grę. Skoro wcześniej mógł udawać, że wierzy w uczucia Draco, teraz musi udawać, że działania przyjaciół przyniosły pożądany efekt. Tak czy inaczej wspólne ćwiczenie _Auxiliari Vis_ nie sprawiło mu kłopotu, natomiast czas w jakim osiągnęli pełną synchronizację napawał go dumą. Śmiało mógł powiedzieć o nich coś, czego przez ostatnie lata nie śmiałby nawet pomyśleć: stali się naprawdę dobrze wyszkolonymi czarodziejami.

Uczniowie, którzy zostali, by bronić Hogwartu w większości należeli do Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Harry wiedział, że są przygotowani tak dobrze, jak tylko było to możliwe. Zaraz po ogłoszeniu ewakuacji skupili się wokół niego, jakby był ich przywódcą, poprowadził ich więc do pokoju życzeń na ostatnie spotkanie. Tymi zaś ze Ślizgonów, którzy zdecydowali się zostać i udowodnić, że mimo swoich rzekomych czarnych charakterów, są po dobrej stronie, zajął się oczywiście Draco. Freda i George'a jeszcze nie było, członkowie Zakonu dopiero przybywali do zamku, ale tym razem Harry czuł, że poradzi sobie sam. Rozpierała go duma z „jego ludzi". Po raz ostatni przeprowadził krótkie ćwiczenia, mające przygotować jego podopiecznych do obrony Hogwartu.  
— Pokazałem wam wszystko, czego sam się uczyłem. Ćwiczyliśmy tak dużo, jak to możliwe. Jesteśmy na swoim terenie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia naprawdę możemy zwyciężyć! — Powiedział do nich z żarem na zakończenie. — Bawiliśmy się w gry strategiczne, wiecie, jak działać w pododdziałach. Jesteście świetnymi czarodziejami. Nie oddamy Hogwartu śmierciożercom!  
Odpowiedzieli mu gromkimi brawami.  
Dopiero, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić, by włączyć się w ogólne przygotowania do obrony, Harry uświadomił sobie, że na spotkaniu był ktoś, kto nie powinien już znajdować się w zamku.  
— Luna? Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Kto raz dowiedział się, jak korzystać z pokoju życzeń, potrafi się w nim również bezpiecznie ukryć.  
— Dlaczego nie opuściłaś zamku razem z Ginny?  
— Tutaj jest moje miejsce — odpowiedziała stanowczo. — W imieniu Ginny będą walczyć jej starsi bracia i rodzicie. Ja muszę walczyć sama za siebie.  
— Chcielibyśmy ci pomóc, Harry — oświadczył Neville, który zatrzymał się przy nim razem z dziewczyną.  
— Już sam fakt, że zostaliście jest dla mnie bardzo ważny — zapewnił Harry.  
— Miałem raczej na myśli coś bardziej pomocnego. Na przykład pozbycie się ostatniego horkruksa.  
Harry spojrzał na nich zdziwiony, a Neville wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
— Po akcji w bibliotece każdy, kto chciał się dowiedzieć pewnych rzeczy, jeśli tylko wiedział, gdzie nadstawić uszu, mógł to zrobić — wyjaśnił.  
— Dlatego chcielibyśmy, byś dał nam kły bazyliszka — dodała Luna.  
— Skąd...  
— Każdy Krukon wie, jak zdobyć potrzebną wiedzę — przerwała mu, widząc jego osłupienie. — Poza tym nie zapominaj, że przyjaźnię się z Ginny i wiem, co dokładnie spotkało ją w Komnacie Tajemnic.  
— Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł — odparł Harry z wahaniem. Miał swoją teorię na temat horkruksów. Dlatego zamierzał zadanie zabicia Nagini powierzyć Ronowi i Hermionie. Wiedział, że i tak nie utrzyma przyjaciół z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, a wierzył, że magia ich wspólnej miłości uchroni ich przed klątwami i pomoże w zniszczeniu cząstki duszy Voldemorta.  
— To _doskonały_ pomysł — stwierdził kategorycznym tonem Neville. — Ty, Ron i Hermiona będziecie musieli wykonać ważniejsze zadanie. Nie powinniście zawracać sobie tym głowy. — Stanowczość Gryfona zdziwiła Harry'ego. Nie rozpoznawał w nim dawnego, nieco ciapowatego kolegi. Na dodatek w jego słowach tkwiła pewna mądrość. Będzie potrzebował Rona i Hermiony w decydującym momencie. Powinien mieć ich przy sobie.  
— My też jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry — przypomniała Luna. — Nie odrzucaj naszej pomocy.  
Gdyby jego teoria była prawdziwa, oznaczałoby, że jego i Draco w Komnacie Tajemnic ocaliła łącząca ich więź. Ale jeśli porównać owe przypuszczenia z rzeczywistością, wychodziłoby na to, że Harry powinien być już martwy. Bo z nich dwóch tylko on kochał i to jego miłość chroniłaby Draco. Dlaczego zatem przeżył? Czyżby Draco coś do niego czuł? Nie warto było się oszukiwać. Wiedział, jakie są fakty. A one wyraźnie mówiły, że jego teoria jest tylko stekiem sentymentalnych bzdur.  
— Dobrze, dostaniecie ode mnie kły, ale musicie mi obiecać, że będziecie bardzo ostrożni i nie będziecie ryzykować bardziej, niż to konieczne.  
— Nie mamy zamiaru dać się zabić, Harry. Tak samo, jak ty. — Neville położył mu rękę na ramieniu i Harry poczuł się niezręcznie wobec takiego oświadczenia. Zaraz jednak pocieszył się myślą, że niepodobieństwem jest, by Neville wiedział o jego stanie ducha i nastawieniu do tej bitwy.  
— Poza tym mam już wybrane imiona dla kilku chrapaków krętorogich, których zamierzam założyć hodowlę tuż po wojnie — dodała Luna i Harry zrozumiał, że nawet najstraszniejsza groźba nie może złamać człowieka, jeśli ma przy sobie oddanych przyjaciół. A przynajmniej tego jednego mu nie brakowało.

Godzinę później w tym samym miejscu Hermiona drżącymi rękami wkładała Harry'emu na szyję transformowany rdzeń dolorykatora. Zawieszony na rzemyku ze skóry białego węża połyskiwał na niebiesko. Ron i Draco przypatrywali się temu w milczeniu, każdy z pewnym odcieniem dumy, że Harry wykorzysta efekt ich pracy. Nikt nic nie mówił i każdy zastanawiał się nad tym, co ich właściwie czeka. Dopiero potężne uderzenie, które wstrząsnęło murami zamku, otrząsnęło ich z dziwnego stanu zawieszenia, w jakim się znaleźli.  
— Zaczyna się — rzekł Draco.  
Na te słowa Hermiona rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję i rozpłakała się. Harry niezgrabnie pogłaskał ją po włosach.  
— Nie płacz, Hermiono. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
— Wiem — chlipnęła i przetarła oczy. — Wiem.  
— Powinniśmy chyba iść — zauważył Ron.  
— Pamiętajcie, że _Auxiliari Vis_ musi być utrzymana jeszcze przez co najmniej minutę po odwróceniu biegu klątwy. W przeciwnym wypadku jej moc może zostać podzielona, lub w jakiś inny sposób wywrze to wpływ na Harry'ego — przypomniała.  
Skinęli głowami, że pamiętają, a potem wymienili spojrzenia, które zawierały wszystko. Strach, żądzę zwycięstwa, niepokój o siebie nawzajem i determinację. Nie potrzebowali słów, żeby przekazać to, czego nie mieli czasu sobie powiedzieć.  
Kiedy wyszli na korytarz wszędzie pełno było unoszącego się pyłu. Zamek wypełniały krzyki i nawoływania. Piętro niżej coś się paliło. Bitwa o Hogwart rozgorzała na dobre.

Hermiona i Ron pobiegli przodem trzymając się za ręce. Harry ruszył tuż za nimi, ale mocne szarpnięcie za ramię sprawiło, że odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i stanął twarzą w twarz z Draco. Jego serce odruchowo przyśpieszyło, choć rozum od razu go skarcił, że nie ma teraz czasu na takie rzeczy.  
— Wiem, że słyszałeś tamtą rozmowę, Harry — powiedział Draco, przyciągając go do siebie tak blisko, że ich twarze niemal się stykały.  
— Jaką rozmowę? — Harry nic nie rozumiał. Bliskość chłopaka dekoncentrowała go.  
—_ Tamtą_. Moją i Granger.  
— Ale...  
— Nie ma żadnego „ale"! — przerwał mu ostro Draco. — Po prostu nie waż się zginąć, rozumiesz? — Pocałował go z pasją i, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, zbiegł szybko po schodach.  
Harry przez chwilę stał, usiłując poradzić sobie z burzą emocji. O jakiej rozmowie mówił Draco? Przecież chyba nie miał na myśli tej podsłuchanej? Inaczej dlaczego zrobiłby to wszystko? Po co byłaby ta noc w pokoju życzeń, skoro i tak wiedziałby, że to daremny trud? I co oznaczał ten ostatni pocałunek?  
Nie miał czasu na znalezienie odpowiedzi. Nie mógł pozwolić, by przyjaciele zginęli mu z oczu. Zbiegł po schodach i dołączył do nich. Na niższych piętrach niektóre okna były już porozbijane. Gdzieniegdzie paliły się zasłony i obrazy. Wybrani uczniowie kierowali grupami walczących, wskazując drogę do najbliższych punktów ofensywnych. Na razie wróg nie przełamał barier ochronnych i nie wdarł się do zamku, więc należało wykorzystać tę przewagę i atakować go z dogodnych miejsc: wież, tarasów, ukrytych okien.  
Czwórka przyjaciół została skierowana na Wieżę Astronomiczną i Harry pomyślał, że to ironia losu, że właśnie tam przyjdzie im teraz wspólnie walczyć. Po chwili ukryci między blankami zadawali wrogowi ciosy, ale ten nie pozostawał im dłużny. Śmierciożercy przede wszystkim usiłowali sforsować bariery ochronne zamku. Pomagały im stwory różnej maści, od olbrzymów po odrażające potwory, których nazw Harry nie znał, ale był pewny, że Hermiona mogłaby im zrobić na ich temat wykład. Wszystko to wyglądało jak batalistyczna scena z filmu, jakie czasem zdarzało oglądać się Dudleyowi i Harry aż się wzdrygnął. Czy mieli szansę z taką potęgą? Voldemorta na razie nigdzie nie było. Na pewno z bezpiecznej odległości obserwował rozwój sytuacji. Nie musiał brać udziału w samej bitwie. Od tego miał przecież swoich ludzi. On czekał tylko na jedno: swobodny dostęp do Harry'ego Pottera.  
Po dwóch godzinach wymiany ognia przez korytarz przeleciała zielona wstęga dymu. Jej specyficzna aura nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że jest magiczna.  
— Alarm — wrzasnął Harry, usiłując przekrzyczeć hałas. Rozpoznał jeden z sygnałów, jakich uczyli się na szkoleniach.  
— Szybko, na dół! — odkrzyknął Charlie, który stał niedaleko. — Pierwsze tajemne przejście zostało przełamane.  
Pobiegli w ślad za chłopakiem, krztusząc się dymem ze wzniecającego się nieopodal pożaru.  
— _Aguamenti!_ — Ktoś z uczniów zatrzymał się, żeby go ugasić, reszta podążyła dalej wśród trzasku rozsypujących się w drobny mak szyb i wzmagających się krzyków.  
Na dole faktycznie trafili w sam środek walki. Przejście, co prawda, właśnie zostało zabezpieczone przez aurorów, ale do zamku zdążyło dostać się paru śmierciożerców, z którymi teraz próbowano się rozprawić. Przybycie grupki, w której znajdowali się przyjaciele, przesądziło sprawę. Pierwszy wewnętrzny kryzys został zażegnany. Radość z sukcesu nie trwała jednak długo, bowiem po chwili rozległ się potężny huk, z sufitu zaczął sypać się pył tak, że przez moment nic nie widzieli, a gdy odzyskali widoczność, z przerażeniem zrozumieli, co się stało: grupa olbrzymów zrobiła wyłom w ścianie zamku. Z różdżek obecnych Zakonników wystrzeliły czerwone wstęgi, które pomknęły w różnych kierunkach. Harry wiedział, że to sygnały alarmowe, informujące, że wejście do Hogwartu zostało otwarte na dobre.  
Dosłownie w mgnieniu oka w sali wejściowej rozgorzała prawdziwa bitwa. Klątwy i uroki śmigały nad głowami, ktoś śmiał się szaleńczo, ktoś inny krzyczał. Co chwilę coś gdzieś wybuchało, sypały się odłamki gruzu, tryskała krew. Bardzo szybko zjawiło się wsparcie z zaalarmowanych pozostałych części zamku i walka jeszcze wezbrała na intensywności. Było gorąco i duszno, brakowało powietrza. Harry walczył szaleńczo, ale jednak jakby mechanicznie. Poza atakowaniem i bronieniem się, co po pół roku nieustannych ćwiczeń było dla niego odruchem, usiłował cały czas kontrolować przyjaciół. Gdzie są, jak sobie radzą i czy nic im nie jest. Poza tym starał się zajmować pozycję, która dawałaby mu dobrą widoczność na salę. Czuł, że decydujący moment się zbliża i to sprawiało, że kropelki zimnego potu wystąpiły mu na czoło. Bariery chroniące Hogwart zostały przełamane, śmierciożercy dostali się do środka, walka wrzała. Idealny moment na wkroczenie... Kiedy to pomyślał, nagły ból eksplodował w jego głowie. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że ktoś trafił go jakimś zaklęciem, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że jest inaczej. Ron i Hermiona, widząc, że coś jest nie tak od razu zbliżyli się do niego i zaczęli go osłaniać. Harry nie zdążył się zastanowić, gdzie jest Draco, bo w jego głowie rozległ się znienawidzony, potworny głos i zrozumiał, że ból promieniuje od blizny.  
— _Tak, Harry Potterze, ja też nie mogę się doczekać naszego ponownego spotkania. Na dodatek ostatniego... Musisz się jednak zdobyć na jeszcze odrobinę cierpliwości. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł trochę nacieszyć oczy widokiem krwi przed śmiercią. Żebyś zobaczył, jak przez ciebie znów giną twoi znajomi, koledzy, przyjaciele..._  
— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — krzyknął Harry, potrząsając głową i usiłując zablokować umysł. Głos Voldemorta roześmiał mu się w głowie demonicznym, wstrętnym śmiechem.  
— _Wkrótce przybędę_! — zapewnił i umilkł.  
Tymczasem jednak sytuacja wyglądała wciąż identycznie. Ciżba ludzi walczących na śmierć i życie. Nigdzie nie było widać zbliżającego się Voldemorta. Harry zobaczył natomiast, jak Tonks walczy z Bellatrix i serce niemal mu stanęło. Już raz obserwował walkę Lestrange. Chciał pobiec w tamtą stronę, by choć tym razem wiedzieć, że zrobił cokolwiek, by zapobiec tragedii, ale ktoś szarpnął go za szatę.  
— Lupin ją osłania. Poradzą sobie. — To był Draco. Z potarganymi włosami i czarnymi smugami brudu na mokrych policzkach, wyglądał bardziej zniewalająco niż zwykle i Harry pomyślał, że jest kompletnie chory, skoro właśnie teraz przychodzą mu do głowy takie myśli. I właśnie wtedy między Tonks a Bellatrix błysnęło zielone światło i Harry wyszarpnął się z uchwytu Draco. Tonks nie mogła zginąć! _Nie z rąk Bellatrix, nie tak jak Syriusz!_  
— Za Syriusza, ty dziwko! — Harry z trudem w dzikim okrzyku nienawiści rozpoznał głos Nimphadory i w oszołomieniu zobaczył, jak morderczyni jego ojca chrzestnego pada martwa na posadzkę. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że widok czyjeś śmierci może sprawić mu taką satysfakcję.  
— _Tutela!_**_(1)_**_ Igni Corripi! Sectusempra! _Potter, broń się do cholery! — wrzasnął mu do ucha Draco.  
— Oni nie mogą mi nic zrobić, muszą czekać na _niego!_ — odwrzasnął Harry.  
— Najlepiej stań na środku z narysowaną na piersi tarczą strzelniczą — zakpił chłopak. — Gdyby nie moja tarcza, właśnie dostałbyś w głowę paskudnym zaklęciem!  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Usiłował rozglądnąć się po sali. Walka trwała teraz już niemal wszędzie, choć jej epicentrum było z pewnością tutaj. Co innego jednak go zmartwiło.  
— Widzisz gdzieś Rona i Hermionę? — zapytał z niepokojem. Przyjaciele zniknęli w walczącym tłumie. Na schodach zauważył wymiotującą Parkinson, nad którą pochylał się Zabini. Fred i George siali spustoszenie zsynchronizowanymi zaklęciami, tuż obok toczyło się mnóstwo pojedynków. Ktoś krzyczał, jak opętany. Niektórzy uciekali, jeszcze inni właśnie wbiegali w sam środek akcji. Z boku sali Harry zobaczył panią Pomfrey, która pod ostrym ostrzałem ze swojej różdżki usiłowała odciągnąć na bok jakąś ranną dziewczynę, miał wrażenie, że Susan Bones. Gdzie byli jego przyjaciele? Czy nic się im nie stało?  
— Musimy ich znaleźć — zadecydował Ślizgon i zaczął się rozglądać. — Chyba ich widzę, są w bocznym korytarzu.  
Zaczęli się przemieszczać we wskazanym przez Draco kierunku. Właśnie dobiegali do korytarza, kiedy nad nimi rozległ się głuchy łoskot i wielki głaz, będący prawdopodobnie fragmentem pękającego sufitu, spadł między nich, oddzielając chłopców od siebie. Droga do korytarza została odcięta i Harry został sam, bowiem Ślizgon znalazł się po drugiej stronie.  
— Draco! — krzyknął.  
— Schody! — usłyszał przytłumioną odpowiedź. — Biegnij na schody, z nich się tu dostaniesz!  
Harry w tym momencie zauważył, że stoi u stóp schodów. Zaczął wbiegać po kilka stopni i jego oczom ukazał się dolny korytarz. Scenę, która się na nim rozgrywała, Harry zobaczył w zwolnionym tempie.  
Hermiona pochylała się nad Seamusem, który leżał, prawdopodobnie nieprzytomny. Delikatnie poruszała różdżką, usiłując mu pomóc. Wtedy dokładnie za jej plecami otworzyły się drzwi jakiejś klasy.  
— _Suffocare!_**_(2)_** — z głębi ktoś krzyknął i w kierunku dziewczyny pomknęła smuga fioletowego światła.  
Ron pierwszy zrozumiał, co się dzieje i wyraz determinacji na jego twarzy świadczył, że właśnie decyduje się oddać życie za swoją dziewczynę, i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby ktoś mu nie przeszkodził.  
— Weasley, teraz! — wrzasnął Draco i Ron w mgnieniu oka uniósł swoją różdżkę, uświadamiając sobie, co mogą zrobić.  
— _SCUTI ABOLEO_! — wypowiedzieli równocześnie, celując w Hermionę, która znajdowała się pomiędzy nimi. Złoto-srebrna poświata otoczyła dziewczynę na ułamek sekundy przed dotarciem fioletowej wstęgi klątwy, a Harry zrozumiał wiele rzeczy na raz. Że napastnik wybrał najłatwiejszy cel, korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia i że zaraz zaatakuje ponownie. Że osłabieni wyczarowaniem Tarczy chłopcy, nie będą w stanie się obronić. A także to, że wróg znajdujący się wewnątrz klasy nie ma pojęcia, że w tej rozgrywce jest nie czterech, a pięciu graczy. To była jedyna szansa ich wszystkich. Harry wytężył wzrok i dojrzał sylwetkę mężczyzny, który ponownie unosił różdżkę. Tym razem w kierunku Draco. Poczuł nienawiść. Czystą, niemal rozrywającą serce nienawiść, że ktoś próbuje odebrać mu jedyne dobro, jakie spotkało go na tym świecie: przyjaciół. Bez najmniejszego wahania wycelował różdżkę:  
— _Avada Kedavra!_ — krzyknął i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że zabił człowieka. Bo, że tamten nie żył, nie mogło być wątpliwości, jego ciało upadło głucho na posadzkę korytarza. Poczuł chłód w sercu i niejasną świadomość, że odtąd wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej, ale nie żałował. Jeśli byłoby trzeba, zrobiłby to jeszcze raz.  
— _Scalae_!**(3)** — zawołała Hermiona, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku i celując w barierkę. — Schodź do nas, Harry! Nie możemy już się więcej rozdzielić.  
Kiedy Harry stanął obok nich, nikt nie skomentował tego, co się wydarzyło. Spojrzeli tylko na siebie, widząc wzajemnie w swoich oczach odbijającą się determinację. Mieli przed sobą zadanie i musieli go wykonać za wszelką cenę. Nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić.  
Seamus odzyskał przytomność i nawet stanął o własnych siłach.  
— Zbierajmy się stąd. Ten ślepy zaułek jest fantastyczną pułapką. Musimy wrócić na otwartą przestrzeń — powiedział Draco.  
— Dasz radę iść? — zapytała Hermiona Seamusa. Skinął jej głową.  
— Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co — odparła.  
— Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, którędy możemy iść? — odezwał się Harry. — Wspinanie się po tej drabince chyba nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Będziemy łatwym celem.  
— Chyba tędy. — Ron wskazał na odnogę korytarza.  
Korytarz wyprowadził ich na nowopowstały dziedziniec, bowiem, jak się okazało, ta część zamku przestała już istnieć. Ich oczom ukazały się walczące grupy ludzi, ale Harry'ego sparaliżował inny widok. Ogromny wąż sunął jego środkiem. Jakiś mężczyzna upadł, ukąszony w ramię, ktoś usiłował celować ogniem, ktoś inny jakąś klątwą. Nic nie skutkowało. Harry wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Zostawił sobie jeden z dwóch kłów, mógł zabić Nagini. Zanim jednak zdążył zdecydować, jak powinien zaatakować węża, z tłumu wyłoniła się Luna i bez wahania rzuciła zaklęcie:  
—_ Serpentium Domator!_**_(4)_** — Nagini znieruchomiała, wpatrując się poddańczo w dziewczynę. — Neville, teraz! — zawołała Luna i Gryfon, którego wcześniej Harry nie zauważył, jednym sprawnym ruchem wbił kieł w korpus olbrzymiego węża. Rozbłysło zielone światło i Harry zrozumiał, że nadszedł jego czas. Nie musiał zrobić choćby kroku, ani się rozglądnąć, by wiedzieć, że Voldemort nadchodzi. Ból głowy był niemal oślepiający.  
— Przygotujcie się! — zdążył jedynie ostrzec przyjaciół i mocno ścisnąć różdżkę, wycelowaną w samego siebie i wszyscy usłyszeli syczący, mroczny głos:  
— Oto i jest: Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który W Końcu Umrze.  
Harry'emu zaczęło się wydawać, że dziedziniec jest całkowicie pusty. Że nie ma na nim nikogo, prócz niego i Voldemorta. Widział jego czerwone oczy, utkwione w jego własnych. Spojrzenie, które sprawiało przenikliwy ból. Odczuwał jego pewność zwycięstwa i satysfakcję. Czuł też swój własny strach i niepewność. A wszystko to zdawało się trwać całą wieczność, jakby ta scena miała się nigdy nie skończyć. On i Voldemort na dziedzińcu jedynego domu, jaki obaj kiedykolwiek mieli. W gruzach i potokach krwi. I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle zaśmiał się krótko i strasznie, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem uniósł różdżkę i wypuścił z niej zielone, śmiercionośne światło.  
— _AUXILIARI VIS!_ — krzyknęli równocześnie Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Draco.  
Harry znalazł się wewnątrz srebrzystej sfery i zaczęło się z nim dziać coś bardzo dziwnego. Zobaczył swoich rodziców i Syriusza. W jednej chwili wydawało mu się, że łapie znicza, a w drugiej Draco przyciągał go do pocałunku. I w tym właśnie momencie ręka, którą trzymał różdżkę zadrżała, a on poczuł coś jakby wstrząs. Czytając wszystkie czarnomagiczne księgi nie dowiedzieli się, co dzieje się z czarodziejem podczas utrzymywania mocy dolorykatora, którego używa. Teraz już wiedział, ale to było mało istotne. Może nawet nie była to kwestia efektów ubocznych, a po prostu klatki z filmu jego życia przelatywały mu przed oczami na chwilę przed śmiercią. Podobno tak się dzieje... Czuł że słabnie z sekundy na sekundę, a o ile nie stracił poczucia czasu, wiedział, że jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby przerwać zaklęcie. Przez srebrzystą sferę nic nie widział. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył twarze swoich przyjaciół i zrozumiał, że oni też już nie dają rady. Z ust Rona ciekła strużka krwi, Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, tylko Draco zdawał się mieć siłę.  
Harry drżał na całym ciele. Czy to naprawdę było takie ważne, żeby przeżył? Jeśli tylko zadanie wypełnione, mógłby wreszcie odpocząć... I wtedy zaczęło mu się wydawać, że ktoś go woła. Czyj to był głos? Rona? Hermiony? Taty? Mamy? Może Draco? Draco... Och, gdyby to, co zdarzyło się ostatniej nocy było prawdą, mógłby znaleźć jeszcze trochę siły. Jeszcze na tych kilka sekund. _Po prostu nie waż się zginąć, rozumiesz? _Gdyby Draco go kochał... Ale przecież Luna i Neville pokonali Nagini. Zatem nie liczyła się żadna, głupia miłość. Chodziło o szczęście, spryt, może przeznaczenie. _Mam go oszukać? _Draco go nie kochał. Nie miał po co żyć.  
Ręka z różdżką opadła bezwładnie i świat spowiła nieprzenikniona ciemność.

(1) **Tutela **— łac. ochrona;

(2) **Suffocare **— łac. udusić;

(3) **Scalae **— łac. drabina;

(4) **Serpentium Domator** — łac. zaklinacz węży;


	27. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

_Przestrzeń zalewało jasne światło. Wszechogarniające i dominujące nad innymi doznaniami. Powietrze sprawiało wrażenie rzadszego i jego wdychanie powodowało, że ciało ogarniała nieznana błogość. Harry czuł się lekki i wolny. Nie odczuwał żalu ani smutku. Poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku i świadomość, że jego życiowa misja została wypełniona dawała satysfakcję, zaś fakt, że jego przyjaciele dostali szansę na życie w lepszym świecie, szczęście. Nie potrzebował już niczego więcej. Cieszył się, że oto nadszedł czas odpoczynku i spokoju. Dawno nie pamiętał, by miał taką lekkość w sercu. Właściwie dotąd chyba nigdy nie było mu dane zaznać podobnego uczucia. Z daleka dochodziły go bliżej nieokreślone dźwięki. Jakby gdzieś daleko w dole ktoś się śmiał, ktoś rozmawiał, jeszcze inny radośnie pokrzykiwał. Coś stukało i chrobotało. Oto świat powstawał do życia i cieszył się z odzyskanej wolności. Bez niego._

— Harry? Harry, nie śpisz? — zapytał jakiś miły głos.  
— Kim jesteś? — zapytał sennie Harry. Nikogo nie widział.  
— Otwórz oczy, to sam się przekonasz — odpowiedziała mu radośnie dziewczyna. — Ron! Ron, obudził się!  
— Hermiona? — Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy. — Co ty tutaj robisz? — Przecież oni mieli zostać _tam_.  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się nieco nerwowo, natomiast Ron rzucił się w jego kierunku.  
— Stary, wyspałeś się chyba na następne dziesięć lat! — zawołał z oczami roziskrzonymi radością.  
— To ja nie umarłem? — zdziwił się, rozglądając się nieco nieprzytomnie po pokoju.  
— No wiesz! — żachnęła się Hermiona. — Nawet tak nie mów!  
Ron pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i objął swoją dziewczynę.  
— Gdzie jestem? — zapytał Harry, nie rozpoznając miejsca. Wysoko umieszczony sufit i grube mury świadczyły o tym, że znajdują się w Hogwarcie, ale nie było to skrzydło szpitalne, ani żadne znane mu pomieszczenie. Zrozumiał też, dlaczego odczuwał tak intensywne wrażenie światła: w pokoju znajdowały się bardzo duże okna. Natomiast wyjście na balkon zostało otworzone, pozwalając na swobodny dopływ powietrza i dźwięków z zewnątrz.  
— To kwatery prywatne dyrektorki. W związku z dużymi zniszczeniami zamku, skrzydło szpitalne przestało istnieć i McGonagall zadecydowała, że będziesz umieszczony tutaj — odpowiedział Ron, a Hermiona nagle zaczęła się trząść.  
— Wygraliśmy prawda? Voldemort nie żyje? — zapytał Harry i wtedy Hermiona nie wytrzymała.  
— Harry, tak strasznie się baliśmy! — zaszlochała, siadając na łóżku i ściskając go za rękę.  
— Już dobrze, Hermiono. Wszystko będzie teraz dobrze — usiłował ją uspokoić Ron, głaszcząc delikatnie po głowie. Bezskutecznie. Hermiona rozpłakała się na dobre.  
— M-myśleliśmy, ż-że się już n-nie o-obudzisz. T-to w-wszystko t-tyle trwało! M-magomedycy byli bezsilni, a ty wciąż s-spałeś...  
— Przez przeszło miesiąc byłeś w śpiączce, stary — dodał Ron. Chłopak był blady i nie wyglądał najlepiej.  
Harry dopiero teraz zrozumiał, ile zmartwień musiał przysporzyć przyjaciołom i dostrzegł, że pod świeżą warstwą radości głęboko wyryty jest smutek, strach i żal. Oboje byli tak naprawdę w szoku i niedowierzanie czaiło się w kącikach ich ust.  
— Ale poza tym wszystko w porządku, prawda? — Musiał się najpierw upewnić.  
— Och, _poza tym _tak — odparła Hermiona, ocierając łzy rękawem szaty. Miała podkrążone oczy i spierzchnięte usta. — Ale jakie by to miało znaczenie?  
Harry uścisnął mocno jej rękę.  
— Ale się obudziłem. Nie musicie się już martwić! — Usiłował się podnieść, żeby przytulić przyjaciółkę, ale okazało się, że jest na to zbyt słaby i bezsilnie opadł na poduszki.  
— Nie ruszaj się! Nie wolno ci się przemęczać! — Natychmiast się ożywiła i sama się do niego przytuliła. Objął ją więc delikatnie i pogłaskał po plecach.  
— Obiecuję, że będę posłuszny — powiedział i mrugnął do Rona. Przyjaciel pokiwał głową, na znak, co sądzi o tym kłamstewku.  
— Tak strasznie się cieszę! — wyszeptała Hermiona w piżamę Harry'ego.  
— Opowiecie mi o wszystkim? — poprosił.  
Hermiona podniosła się, a Ron usiadł zaraz obok niej.  
— Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Załatwiłeś go Harry! — odpowiedział z podekscytowaniem i dumną Ron. — Nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, a klątwa wróciła do niego. Żałuję, że z takim skupieniem wpatrywaliśmy się w ciebie. Chciałbym widzieć jego minę, kiedy zrozumiał, że już po nim! Fred i George mówią, że nie zapomną tego widoku do końca życia!  
— Jednak nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem — poprawiła Rona Hermiona. — Voldemort padł martwy i wokół wybuchła potężna wrzawa. Śmierciożercy cofali się w popłochu, nasi wiwatowali i ze zdwojoną energią rzucili się do ataku. A my musieliśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas utrzymać _Auxillari Vis_. Faza odbicia klątwy znacznie nas osłabiła. Była niczym potężne uderzenie. A potem coś niedobrego stało się z tobą i straciłeś przytomność. O kilka sekund za wcześnie...  
Harry powoli przypominał sobie wszystko. Poszczególne fakty wypływały na powierzchnię świadomości.  
— Ilu straciliśmy ludzi? Co z twoją rodziną, Ron? Jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? — Harry zadał te pytania z drżącym sercem. Bał się, że usłyszy coś, z czym nie będzie umiał się pogodzić.  
— Och, stary, jest mnóstwo takich rzeczy! — odparł Ron.  
— Masz sporo zaległości — przyznała Hermiona.  
— U moich wszystko dobrze. Zakon nadal działa, bo po kraju wciąż grasują niedobitki śmierciożerców, zatem rodzinka się nie nudzi. Fred i George w między czasie na nowo rozkręcają swój biznes na Pokątnej. Bill wrócił do Fleur, mówię ci ma już taaaki brzuch. — Przyjaciel zademonstrował rozmiar ciąży szwagierki. — No a Ginny jest w szkole. Razem z innymi uczniami pomaga w odbudowie Hogwartu.  
Harry zrozumiał teraz skąd stukoty, chrobotania i inne dźwięki budowy, dochodzące go jeszcze przez sen.  
— Będzie trzeba ją zawiadomić. Zamartwia się o ciebie — rzekła Hermiona.  
— Tak naprawdę to wszyscy się martwią. Niepotrzebnie! Wiedziałem, że jak zwykle się wywiniesz. Przecież jesteś twardzielem!  
Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. On zawsze w niego wierzył.  
— A jak twoi rodzice, Hermiono? — zapytał.  
— Dziękuję, w porządku. Wrócili już do kraju. Poza tym nikt z naszych bliskich znajomych nie ucierpiał, a ci co byli ranni, zdążyli już dojść do siebie. Jedynie Susan Bones kuleje. Na samym początku bitwy dostała jakąś paskudną klątwą i prawdopodobnie nie będzie się już dało tego wyleczyć.  
Harry przypomniał sobie, jak pani Pomfrey usiłowała jej pomóc. Westchnął cicho.  
— Generalnie wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie fakt, że straciłeś przytomność i nikt nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę się stało, ani jak ci pomóc. Nikt z magomedyków nawet nie słyszał o dolorykatorach, a ponowne przejrzenie wszystkich traktujących o nich ksiąg, nic nie dało. Po jakimś czasie, zaczęliśmy się naprawdę martwić. Nie miałeś żadnych poważnych ran i wszystko wskazywało na to, że powinieneś dawno dojść do siebie. Siedzieliśmy przy tobie na zmianę. Mówiliśmy do ciebie. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. A ty nie chciałeś się obudzić.  
— Ale się obudziłem. Nie wracajmy już do tego. — Harry poklepał uspokajająco Hermionę po wierzchu dłoni. Westchnęła głęboko i wróciła do faktów.  
— Wielu ludzi zginęło, jeszcze więcej zostało rannych. Jak wiesz straty od początku były po obu stronach. Jednak po tym, jak stało się jasne, że Voldemort nie żyje, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na naszą korzyść. Większość śmierciożerców została ujęta i osadzona w Azkabanie, części jednak udało się zbiec.  
— I co teraz?  
— Zakon się tym zajmuje. I aurorzy.  
— To już pestka — stwierdził z lekceważeniem Ron. — To my odwaliliśmy całą czarną robotę. Pomysł z dolorykatorem był genialny! Ha, ale ty nic nie wiesz! Uczestniczyliśmy w specjalnym zebraniu, na którym musieliśmy wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć. Ty wciąż byłeś nieprzytomny, a my składaliśmy raporty. Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co się okazało!  
— Pewnie nie — przyznał Harry i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak przyjaciel się ekscytuje.  
— To Abeldorn napisał list do Miony.  
— Sykstus Abeldorn napisał list do Hermiony? Nic nie rozumiem... — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Zezwolenie na specjalne pozycje z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych — przypomniała mu Hermiona.  
— Przecież to było pismo Dumbledore'a…  
— Podrobione! I w ogóle Dumbledore był oburzony i strasznie krzyczał. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Krzyczący portret Dumbledore'a?  
Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl.  
— Nie bardzo — przyznał.  
— Sam słyszałem. Powiedział Abeldornowi, że kazał mu się tobą opiekować najlepiej, jak umie.  
— Na co Abeldorn przypomniał mu uprzejmnie, że złożył nawet w tym celu Wieczystą Przysięgę — wtrąciła Hermiona.  
— Abeldorn składał Wieczystą Przysięgę Dumbledore'owi? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
— Tak. Że będzie cię chronił. A Dumbledore uważał, że użycie dolorykatora jest nazbyt ryzykowne. Zwłaszcza że mógłbyś uznać użycie swojej krwi, jako rozwiązanie idealne — wyjaśniła Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego znacząco.  
— Jednak Sykstus zauważył, że co prawda obiecał Dumbledore'owi, że nie powie ci, w jaki sposób można użyć dolorykatorów, i że nigdy nie poinformuje cię, że jest to jeden ze sposobów na pozbycie się Voldemorta , ale nigdy nie obiecywał mu niczego w związku z Hermioną — dodał Ron.  
— Sprytne — zauważył Harry i nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Abeldorn robił koło tego taki wielki szum. Przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że może za pierwszym razem dolorykator wcale nie zginął? Chciał tylko zwrócić jego uwagę. — Ale jak podrobił pismo?  
— Są pewne skomplikowane zaklęcia... — zaczęła Hermiona i Ron jęknął przeciągle. — Uspokój się, Ron! — ofuknęła go. — Chcę odpowiedzieć na pytanie Harry'ego!  
— Tylko nie zapominaj, że jest osłabiony i nie można go forsować — poradził jej.  
— Nie zamierzałam. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że są pewne zaklęcia pozwalające sfałszować listy i dokumenty. Trzeba jednak znajdować się w silnym związku emocjonalnym z daną osobą i być w posiadaniu przynajmniej krótkiej próbki charakteru jej pisma.  
— Abledorn, jak rozumiem, spełniał te warunki? — zapytał Harry.  
— Najwyraźniej. Podobno był dość bliskim przyjacielem Dumbledore'a — wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
— Na dodatek to jakiś krewny Grindelwalda, uwierzysz? — dodał konspiracyjnym tonem Ron.  
— Jakoś nawet mi to pasuje — odparł Harry, przypominając sobie, jakie zawsze wrażenie robił na nim rzekomy przyjaciel Albusa Dumbledore'a. — I mówisz, że przyjaźnił się z Dumbledore'em?  
— Cóż, Dumbel był wielkim czarodziejem, ale musisz przyznać, że miał dziwnych przyjaciół i sprzymierzeńców — orzekł Ron.  
— O, tak — potwierdził Harry. — A'propos, co ze Snapem?  
— Ma się świetnie. W końcu jest teraz jednym z bohaterów wojennych — odparł z sarkazmem Ron.  
— Ron, nie wyrażaj się o nim takim tonem! — upomniała go Hermiona.  
— Nie zaczynaj znowu, Hermiono. Tak czy inaczej jest i pozostanie dupkiem.  
— Jesteś niemożliwym głupkiem, Ronaldzie!  
Harry z ulgą pomyślał, że przyjaciele dochodzą już do siebie. Skoro zaczynali się kłócić, wszystko wracało do normy.  
— Ach, i nie powiedzieliśmy ci jeszcze jednego! — Hermiona nagle uśmiechnęła się w specyficzny sposób. — Luna i Neville ostatnio zaczęli się spotykać.  
— Luna i Neville? — zdziwił się Harry.  
— Też się trochę zdziwiłam — przyznała. — Ale jak się im bliżej przyjrzeć, to naprawdę do siebie pasują.  
— No i zabili razem Nagini, to musiało ich zbliżyć, no nie? — dodał Ron.  
Po tej wzmiance Harry'emu zaczęła głowę zaprzątać pewna myśl. Przypomniał sobie bowiem swoją _teorię_. Tylko dwie pary przeżyły zniszczenie horkruksa. Tylko dwie pary, które...  
— Chyba powinniśmy iść powiadomić resztę — zauważył Ron. — Mama oszaleje ze szczęścia.  
— Poczekajcie jeszcze chwilę. — Harry zatrzymał przyjaciół, którzy właśnie wstali, żeby obwieścić światu dobrą nowinę. Zanim wybuchnie koło niego to całe zamieszanie, musiał z kimś porozmawiać. — Możecie powiedzieć Draco, że chciałbym go widzieć?  
Hermiona drgnęła.  
— Malfoy wyjechał jakiś czas temu.  
— Wyjechał? — powtórzył słabo Harry. Zatem wtedy, gdy wszyscy, którym na nim zależało, zamartwiali się przy jego łóżku, modląc się, by nie umarł, on sobie po prostu wyjechał. Po raz kolejny jego teoria wróciła do kosza. Tam, gdzie było jej jedyne miejsce.  
— Tak, ale... — zaczął Ron, ale Hermiona nie dała mu dokończyć.  
— Pewnie nie miał ochoty pomagać w odbudowie zamku. Arystokracja w końcu nie zajmuje się takimi przyziemnymi sprawami — powiedziała z lekką pogardą. Ron spojrzał na nią z dziwną miną. — Teraz jednak naprawdę powinniśmy iść do McGonagall i wysłać sowy do rodziców. Wszyscy tak bardzo czekają na dobre wieści! — to mówiąc, wyciągnęła Rona na zewnątrz.  
Harry bardzo żałował, że nie posiada w tej chwili pod ręką Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu, gdyż coś mu nie pasowało w zachowaniu przyjaciół. Siłą woli zwlekł się więc z łóżka i na palcach podszedł do drzwi.  
— Nie skłamałam! — mówiła Hermiona wzburzonym głosem.  
— Ale powiedziałaś to w taki sposób, jakby...  
— Powiedziałam prawdę! — ucięła.  
— Nie chcesz, żeby Harry był szczęśliwy? — zawołał Ron z oburzeniem.  
— Jak możesz tak mówić? Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Z Malfoyem nie czeka go nic dobrego!  
Harry słuchał z uchem przyłożonym do drzwi i bijącym wariacko sercem. W głowie zaś kołatała mu się myśl, że ostatnia podsłuchana rozmowa niczego go najwyraźniej nie nauczyła.  
— Uratował ci życie! — przypomniał Hermionie Ron i Harry z niedowierzaniem pojął, że jego przyjaciel właśnie bronił Draco Malfoya!  
— To nie ma nic do rzeczy! Nie twierdzę, że był po złej stronie. Pomógł nam i dzielnie walczył. Być może bez niego nie zdołalibyśmy dokonać tego wszystkiego. Mam też świadomość, że uratował mi życie. _Razem z tobą_.  
— Bez niego bym tego nie zrobił! — Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Draco i Ron wyczarowali Tarczę, by ochronić Hermionę.  
— A on bez ciebie — skwitowała Hermiona. — Nie myśl sobie, że nie jestem mu wdzięczna, bo _jestem_, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu mam uważać, że posiada prawo do unieszczęśliwiania mojego najlepszego przyjaciela przez resztę życia. Harry zasłużył sobie na spokój i szczęście.  
— Może pozwolisz Harry'emu samemu zadecydować, co jest dla niego najlepsze?  
— A czy ja mu w tym przeszkadzam?  
— Tak, właśnie to robisz! — zawołał z wściekłością Ron. — I to o mnie mówisz, że jestem uprzedzony! A może ty jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo sama chciałabyś być z Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?  
— Chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz? — krzyknęła Hermiona.  
— Masz rację, nie wierzę. Ale strasznie mnie wkurzasz. Najwyższy czas dorosnąć!  
— I kto to mówi!  
— Ja! Nienawidziłem Malfoya, wciąż działa mi na nerwy, ale potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości pewne sprawy. Jak to, że dzięki niemu mogę być z dziewczyną, którą kocham lub to, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel najwyraźniej potrzebuje jego towarzystwa.  
— Świetnie.  
— Też tak uważam. I wiesz co? Wracam wyjaśnić wszystko Harry'emu.  
— Zaczekaj! — Teraz Harry ledwo słyszał głos Hermiony, a gdy tylko jej prośba przebrzmiała nastąpiła długa, wymowna cisza i Harry postanowił wycofać się spod drzwi.  
Hermiona musiała użyć swojego kobiecego czaru, gdyż Ron nie przyszedł jednak niczego mu wyjaśnić i choć Harry czuł się tym bardzo zawiedziony, wkrótce zasnął. Pierwsza długa rozmowa i wszystkie emocje tak go wyczerpały, że nie miał siły walczyć z ogarniającą go sennością.

— Obudź się, Śpiąca Królewno! — usłyszał Harry i pomyślał, że za nic w świecie nie otworzy oczu. Jeśli bowiem miałoby się okazać, że ten głos należał tylko do snu, to niech ten sen trwa wiecznie. — Hej, wstawaj! — zażądał znacznie bardziej zdecydowanie Draco.  
— Śpiącą Królewnę trzeba w tym celu pocałować — mruknął Harry. W końcu w snach pozwalamy sobie na znacznie więcej. A co!  
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś rozwydrzonym bachorem, który myśli, że wszystko mu się należy — odparł chłopak, jednak łóżko ugięło się pod dodatkowym ciężarem, a zaraz potem warg Harry'ego dotknęły delikatne, znajome usta.  
Jak za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki Harry poczuł, że całe jego ciało budzi się do życia, pragnąc więcej i więcej. Kiedy jednak instynktownie chciał przyciągnąć Draco do siebie, chłopak odsunął się od niego i Harry natychmiast otworzył oczy. To, co zobaczył sprawiło mu jednak ogromny ból. Pokój był pusty.  
Dlaczego na każdym kroku musiał przeżywać rozczarowania? Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolono mu umrzeć w spokoju?  
— Och, proszę cię, nie rób takiej żałosnej miny! Dlaczego musisz być takim cholernym niedowiarkiem? — Harry mógłby przysiąc, że głos Draco rozlega się tuż obok, ale w pobliżu nie było przecież nikogo. Czyżby wariował? — To tylko twoja peleryna.  
Harry usłyszał szelest i jego oczom ukazał się Draco z ironicznym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Draco? — zapytał niepewnie Harry. Nie był przekonany, czy powinien ufać swoim zmysłom.  
— A znasz jeszcze kogoś, kto tak świetnie całuje? — prychnął z oburzeniem chłopak.  
— Skąd masz moją pelerynę? — zapytał Harry, tłumiąc chichot.  
— Zgubiłeś ją, gdy zebrało ci się na śledzenie mnie i Granger. Byłeś tak zajęty sobą, że nawet nie zauważyłeś jej straty, która skądinąd była całkiem słuszną karą za podsłuchiwanie prywatnych rozmów.  
— Rozmawialiście o mnie!  
— Ale nie z tobą.  
— No właśnie!  
— No właśnie — powtórzył kwaśno Ślizgon. — Mógłbyś to uszanować.  
— Chciałem tylko poznać prawdę — zauważył ponuro Harry. Piękny sen przerodził się w przykrą rzeczywistość.  
— Różne są wersje prawdy.  
— Prawda zawsze jest jedna! — zaprotestował Harry. — Tylko Ślizgon może powiedzieć coś takiego.  
— Widać tylko Ślizgoni wiedzą, jakie gówniane jest życie — skwitował Draco.  
— O czym ty mówisz?  
— A co, twoim zdaniem, miałem odpowiedzieć Granger? Powiedzieć jej, że mnie zraniła, bo tak naprawdę kocham cię do utraty tchu? — Harry osobiście nie miał nic przeciwko takiej wersji. — W ogóle jakim prawem zadecydowała za mnie, co czuję? Jakim prawem przyjęła, że sam nie zrobię wszystkiego, żeby cię uratować. Jakim prawem…  
— Pewnie takim samym — przerwał mu ostro Harry, wstając i spoglądając twardo w szare oczy — jak ty oświadczyłeś mi, że pragnę nie ciebie, ale żony i dzieci. Że potrafię podążać jedynie za cudzymi marzeniami.  
Przez dobrą chwilę mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami i oddychali nierówno, wprost emanując sprzecznymi emocjami.  
— Bałem się — wyszeptał w końcu Draco. — To wszystko mnie przerażało.  
— Wiem — odparł łagodnie Harry. — Mnie też. Ale zaraz… Powiedziałeś, że zgubiłem pelerynę tego dnia, kiedy podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z Hermioną. Czy to znaczy, że…od początku wiedziałeś, że podsłuchuję?  
— Nie do końca. Może wtedy inaczej bym to rozegrał. — Draco zamyślił się na chwilę. — Zobaczyłem cię dopiero w momencie, gdy Hermiona odeszła. I pomyślałem, że właśnie wszystko trafił szlag.  
— Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałeś?  
— A co miałem ci powiedzieć? Hej, Harry, to wszystko bzdury, tylko Granger trochę mnie wkurzyła. Nie przejmuj się, tak naprawdę kocham cię, jak jasna cholera.  
Cóż, Harry musiał przyznać, że choć teraz wersja ta brzmiała całkiem miło i zabawnie, wtedy zabiłby Malfoya na miejscu.  
— Sam widzisz. Chciałem cię zawołać, ale wiedziałem, że to nie ma sensu. I że muszę wymyślić coś innego. Ale, jak zresztą wiesz, na nic odkrywczego nie wpadłem. W czasie tamtej nocy próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że te parę godzin z tobą znaczy dla mnie wszystko, bez względu na to, co powiedziałem Granger, ale nie umiałem… I coś gdzieś we mnie szeptało mi, że powinieneś czuć, jaka jest prawda, bez względu na to, co mówiłem, czy robiłem wcześniej. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się przecież udawać…  
— Tak, coś głęboko we mnie naprawdę to _czuło_, ale…  
— Bałeś się, że to tylko twoje urojenia.  
— Właśnie.  
— I dlatego w ostatniej chwili zwątpiłeś?  
Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.  
— Widziałem twoje spojrzenie zza sfery utrzymującej moc dolorykatora — wyjaśnił tonem wyrzutu Draco. — Widziałem też, jak opuszczasz różdżkę. Poddałeś się.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Harry.  
— Och, w odpowiednim czasie zastanowię się nad _odpowiednią _karą. — Chłopak zrobił zabawną minę i przysunął się bliżej Harry'ego.  
— Zaczekaj! — Harry cofnął się, choć całe jego ciało garnęło się do Ślizgona, niemal boleśnie pragnąc jego bliskości. — Gdzie dotąd byłeś i skąd się teraz tutaj wziąłeś?  
— Salazarze, czy Gryfoni nie mają pojęcia, co to jest popęd seksualny? — westchnął rozdzierająco Draco. — Byłem u matki. Pomagałem jej przenieść się do mniejszego domu, jaki dostała jeszcze w wianie. Postanowiła w nim zamieszkać. Malfoy Manor jest za duże dla niej samej, poza tym wiąże się z nim zbyt dużo złych wspomnień. Zwłaszcza teraz, po śmierci ojca.  
— Nie wiedziałem… — Harry poczuł się okropnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że Lucjusz Malfoy zginął. — Przykro mi, Draco.  
— W porządku. — Draco włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty i zamyślił się. — W nowym świecie raczej nie byłoby już dla niego miejsca.  
— A jak się czuje twoja mama?  
— Jakoś dochodzi do siebie. Ostatnio całe dnie spędza u ciotki Andromedy. Najwyraźniej nadrabiają stracony czas. A co do twojego drugiego pytania, Granger nie poinformowała cię, że przyjadę? Przecież to ona zawiadomiła mnie przez sieć Fiuu.  
Zatem to Ron przekonał ostatecznie Hermionę! Harry odczuł ulgę. Chciał móc dzielić się swoim szczęściem z przyjaciółmi. Usiadł ma łóżku i uśmiechnął się z głębi serca. Teraz już wszystko było dobrze.  
— I czego się szczerzysz? — mruknął Draco.  
— My też musimy nadrobić mnóstwo straconego czasu — oświadczył Harry.  
— Tak? — Draco uniósł jedną brew.  
— Mhm — mruknął Harry i pociągnął chłopaka na łóżko. — Pozwól, że teraz ja rozwieję twoje wątpliwości.  
— W jakiej sprawie?  
— W sprawie popędu seksualnego Gryfonów — odparł Harry i nakrył ciało Ślizgona swoim. A potem świat przestał dla nich istnieć na bezwstydnie długo.

**THE END**


End file.
